The Wedding Planer
by Hissha
Summary: Heero n'est pas enchanté quand Relena engage quelqu'un pour organiser leur mariage mais dès qu'il rencontre le jeune homme, il est jaloux. Mais de qui ? Duo Maxwell est bien trop magnifique, gentil et passe beaucoup trop de temps avec Relena... TRAD. 1x2
1. Un petit mariage

_Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle traduction sur l'animé Gundam Wing. Malgré les apparences, ceci est une histoire **YAOI**, alors pour ceux qui ne sont pas à l'aise avec ce genre de relation entre deux hommes, veuillez cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite de l'écran._

_L'histoire appartient à **Snowdragonct** qui m'a gentiment autorisé à la traduire. Si l'envie vous en prends, vous pouvez lui envoyer quelques messages si vous appréciez son histoire, cela lui fera certainement plaisir._

_Sachez ensuite que ceci est une histoire très longue qui est terminée et compte 63 chapitres en tout. Les chapitres sont de longueur abordable donc j'avance assez rapidement sur la traduction, j'essaierais donc de publier dans un délai acceptable. _

_De plus, vous ne serez pas surpris de voir que le couple vedette est le **1x2,** bien sûr, avec un peu de **3x4** en fond et aussi beaucoup de **1xR**. La relation entre Heero et Duo va être très longue à s'établir, alors ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre au bout de quelques chapitres. Va falloir être patient et découvrir leurs sentiments au fil de l'histoire. (Si vous voulez un aperçu, je traduis actuellement le chapitre 28 et ils commencent à peine à ouvrir les yeux… alors vous voyez le genre, lol). Il faut que vous sachiez également que chaque chapitre est un POV différent. Chaque parcelle de l'histoire sera vue par les yeux d'Heero, puis de ceux de Duo etc… sans que cela soit répétitif, je vous rassure._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez autant cette histoire que je l'ai fait. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ou remarque si vous en avez._

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture._

_Hissha_

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Un petit mariage**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue d'Heero_

J'ai _cru_ Relena quand elle a dit que nous allions faire un petit mariage intime… raisonnable. De ce fait, je ne m'étais pas préparé à son annonce alors que nous prenions le thé sur la véranda qu'elle voulait embaucher un organisateur de mariage.

**« - Un organisateur de mariage ? » **Ai-je demandé, en lançant à ma fiancée l'un de mes meilleurs regards de la mort. **« - Pourquoi diable as-tu besoin de quelqu'un pour **_**organiser**_** un petit mariage intime ? »**

**« - Mais il doit être parfait ! » **Insista Relena, faisant la moue comme elle seule pouvait si bien le faire. **« - C'est le jour le plus important de nos vies, Heero. »**

Je résistai à l'envie de soupirer, je pense que j'ai même réussi à donner l'impression que j'étais d'accord avec cette affirmation. Mais personnellement, je pensais que la fanfare et autres fioritures pour un mariage n'était qu'un gaspillage de temps et d'argent. J'aurais été content si la cérémonie ce serait déroulé dans une chapelle perdue dans les bois, quelque part, avec un ou deux amis proches ainsi que les témoins.

**« - Permets-lui cette petite gâterie, Yuy. »** Suggéra mon ami et collègue, Wufei Chang. Lui et sa femme, Sally, partagé l'heure du thé avec nous. Ils nous offraient également quelques conseils, car ils s'étaient mariés quelques mois auparavant. Honnêtement, j'étais reconnaissant pour leur aide, sachant que nous pourrions profiter de ce qu'ils avaient durement appris en planifiant leur propre mariage. Mais j'aurais voulu qu'il s'abstienne d'intervenir sur cette question-là.

**« - Relena à l'habitude d'organiser des repas diplomatiques avec les grands de ce monde, avec pour seul aide sa secrétaire et le personnel de cuisine. Certainement qu'ils pourront gérer un simple mariage ! » **Protestais-je.

**« - **_**Tu**_** ne sais pas combien… »** Intervint Sally. **« - d'organisation et de planification demande un mariage. Ça peut être terriblement complexe. » **Elle tapota l'épaule de Relena de façon encourageante. **« - C'est un travail qu'il vaut mieux laisser aux professionnels. »**

**« - Mais Wufei et toi avez tout organisé vous-même ! » **Ai-je souligné.

**« - Et ce fut épuisant. » **Assura Sally. **« - Nous avons failli tout annuler une bonne douzaine de fois chaque fois que nous avions des divergences d'opinion au sujet des couleurs des fleurs, le gâteau, la chapelle, la limousine… » **Elle secoua la tête. **« - Notre mariage n'a bien failli pas se faire et nous n'avions invité qu'une cinquantaine de personne. »**

Je lançai un regard railleur à Relena. **« - Combien en avons-nous invité ? »**

Elle me fit un sourire timide et me fit les yeux doux pour me déstabiliser. **« - Cinq cents. » **Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

**« - Cinq cents ? » **Ai-je tonné. (Oui, tonné. Je pouvais être très bruyant lorsque l'occasion se présentait et je dirais qu'un mariage avec cinq cents invités en était une. ) **« - Connaissons-nous **_**même**_** cinq cents personnes ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. » **Nouvelle moue de Relena. **« - Il y a tes collègues, nos amis du club de sport, ceux du country club, mes collègue politiciens, les familles royales… »**

**« - Les familles royales ? » **Répétai-je, complètement atterrés. **« - Les politiciens ? »** Continuai-je avant d'ajouter sur un ton cinglant : **« - N'as-tu pas oublié le club de yacht ? »**

**« - Oh. » **Fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. **« - Comme tu le dis, j'ai oublié. » **Elle commença rapidement à gribouiller sur son calepin. **« - Cela va rajouter au moins une centaine de plus… »**

**« - Relena ! »**

Elle leva des yeux surpris et en voyant mon expression, ses yeux se remplirent soudainement de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

J'ai honte d'admettre que j'ai toujours été ému par ses larmes et, aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception. **« - Relena…. » **Dis-je d'un ton plus doux.

**« - Heero ? » **Fut sa réponse tremblante.

**« - Fais ce qui te rendra heureuse. » **Je soupirais en me demandant pourquoi la rendre heureuse nécessitait toujours un sacrifice de ma part.

Son visage s'illumina et elle se tamponna les yeux avec une serviette avant de se jeter dans mes bras pour un câlin. **« - Merci, Heero. » **Murmura-t-elle dans mon oreille, me serrant fortement. **« - Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. »**

**« - Moi aussi. » **Dis-je pour la rassurer. Elle semblait avoir besoin d'être souvent rassuré dernièrement et j'avais le sentiment que ça ne ferait que s'aggraver jusqu'à ce que le mariage soit derrière nous.

Relena s'écarta et regarda nos amis avec embarras avant de retourner sur son siège. **« - Sally, quel était le nom de la société que tu as mentionnée ? »**

Ignorant poliment notre petit naissain, Sally se pencha pour donner une carte de visite à Relena. **« - Ça s'appelle 'Mariages Gagnants'. Je pense que c'est une société rattachée aux Entreprises Winner. Bien que ce soit une entreprise nouvellement sur le marché, leurs références sont impeccables. Ils ont organisé le mariage de Lady Lucrezia avec le Conte. »**

Les yeux de Relena s'écarquillèrent. **« - Ohh... j'ai entendu dire que cela avait été fabuleux. » **

**« - Je suis surprise que tu n'y sois pas allée. » **

Relena me jeta un regard parfaitement accusateur et je grimaçai en me rappelant ses crises de colère pour avoir manqué cet évènement. J'ai reçu le prix d'Excellence pour la société où je travaillais avec Wufei et j'avais catégoriquement refusé de le manquer. J'avais travaillé pendant des années sur un gros contrat valant plusieurs millions de dollars et j'avais mérité cette reconnaissance, ainsi que les gros bonus qui allaient de pair. Bonus qui serviraient certainement à payer les quelques laquais envoyés par 'Mariages Gagnant' pour organiser notre mariage.

**« - Je t'avais dit d'y aller sans moi. »** Lui rappelai-je.

Elle renifla dédaigneusement. **« - Allez au mariage du siècle sans un cavalier ? J'aurais été ridicule. » **

A la place, elle était restée à la maison à regarder quelques feuilletons télévisés et manger des bonbons.

J'écartai de mon esprit ce mauvais souvenir avant qu'il ne me gâche complètement mon après-midi. **« - Wufei… que dirais-tu si toi et moi allions marcher un peu dans les jardins ? » **Suggérai-je.

Toujours bon tacticien, Wufei sourit et se leva. **« - Bonne idée, Yuy. » **Dit-il doucement, notant le regard noir que Relena me lançait. **« - Laissons les femmes discuter de la meilleure société pour organiser ton mariage. »**

Sally lui sourit. **« - Tu veux juste éviter un sujet que tu trouves à peu près aussi excitant que de regarder l'herbe pousser. »**

**« - L'herbe est en fait assez intéressante. » **Répondit-il avec un visage complètement neutre. **« - Je trouve qu'une promenade dans le jardin pour être reposante. »**

**« - Cela me rappelle. » **Dis-je, évitant toujours le regard de Relena. **« - Que le jardinier travaille sur un jardin japonais à l'arrière. Il pourrait même y avoir une place pour un espace de méditation pour vos visites. »**

Les yeux de Wufei brillèrent à cela. Son passe-temps favori quand il venait avec Sally était d'utiliser ma salle d'exercice, qui était adapté pour tout type d'art martiaux et équipée de plusieurs appareils de musculation ou marcher dans les jardins qui étaient vastes. Un coin de méditation serait tout à fait son style et je pourrais être certain qu'il reviendrait régulièrement ici avec Sally, plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà.

Je me penchai pour embrasser la joue de Relena avant de partir et au vu de ses yeux venimeux, je savais d'avance qu'elle ne répondrait pas à mon geste. **« - Je suis désolé. » **Dis-je doucement, ne sachant pas exactement ce pour quoi je m'excusais.

Elle soupira de façon spectaculaire. **« - Allez vous amuser dans les jardins, vous deux. » **Je savais que j'étais au moins partiellement pardonné.

Je savais aussi que quand j'aurais signé le chèque pour payer l'organisateur de mariage, je serais complètement pardonné.

* * *

><p>Wufei et moi nous connaissons depuis l'université, où nous avions été colocataires. Notre première année ensemble n'avait pas été un moment agréable. Nous avions des personnalités et des opinions très fortes et aucun de nous ne faisions de bons compromis. Nous avons fini par devenir amis quand nous nous sommes retrouvé à faire équipe pour un débat et nous avons appris à s'apprécier l'un et l'autre.<p>

Après nos études, nous sommes allés travailler pour les Industries Lowe, une société spécialisée dans la technologie de pointe. Avec mes compétences informatiques et les dons d'observation de Wufei, nous faisions une équipe formidable. Puis Kushrenada, m'avait proposé de me remettre le prix et bien que le Relena ne le sache pas, il fut involontairement la cause de ma demande en mariage. Entre le sentiment de culpabilité de lui avoir fait rater le 'mariage du siècle' et après avoir pris quelques verres de trop avec mes amis pour fêter dignement mon prix, j'ai fait ce qui me semblait approprié à l'époque sous l'effet de l'alcool. Je suis rentré, je lui ai demandé de me pardonner et demandé sa main.

Pas que je le regrette, pas du tout. Je veux dire, nous sommes ensemble depuis plus d'un an. Nous sommes tous les deux financièrement à l'abri du besoin. Nous avions projeté d'emménager ensemble, mais je ne voulais pas renoncer à mon appartement pour l'instant, donc nous avons choisi de vivre partiellement ensemble dans sa maison, tout en gardant mon appartement pour les moments où je travaillais tard et que je ne me sentais pas le courage de conduire en dehors de la ville tard le soir.

Le mariage semblait être la prochaine étape logique dans notre relation. Relena était intelligente, jolie, riche (ayant hérité d'une maison qui était vaste quand ses parents diplomates étaient morts dans un accident d'avion), et très déterminée. J'aimais penser que nous étions appariés étant donné que j'étais intelligent, financièrement bien portant et aussi têtu qu'une mule comme on me le disait souvent. Nous formons un couple parfait, selon tous ceux qui avaient déjà exprimé une opinion à ce sujet.

Ce qui m'amena à ma pensée suivante… Wufei, malgré toutes ses notions dogmatiques, n'avait jamais commenté ma relation avec Relena. Mis à part pour me dire que nous avions le même tempérament quand je lui avais demandé, il n'avait jamais vraiment dit ce qu'il pensait de nous en tant que couple.

**« - Relena est encore furieuse pour avoir manqué le mariage du Comte. » **Dis-je alors que nous marchions sur la pelouse en pente du jardin.

**« - Évidemment. » **Fut la réponse sèche.

**« - Aurais-je dû manquer le dîner de gala ? » **Demandais-je, la mine renfrognée.

**« - Non ! » **Dit fermement Wufei, son un ton presque tranchant. **« - C'était un jalon important pour ta carrière, Yuy. Ca aurait été la plus lâche des insultes envers nos employeurs si tu n'y avais pas assisté. »**

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Je pensais également ainsi à l'époque. En convaincre Relena avait été une partie difficile. Voir même 'impossible'.

**« - Tu t'es excusé une douzaine de fois. »** Me rappela Wufei. **« - Tu l'as demandé en mariage. Je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre. » **

**« - Rien. »** Dis-je. **« - Elle aurait trouvé un cavalier si elle l'avait voulu. » **

**« - Donc, oubli ce sujet et ne le laisse pas continuer à s'installer en toi comme de la culpabilité. »** Suggéra mon ami**. « - Elle va se calmer une fois qu'elle sera occupée à organiser le mariage. » **

**« - Tu veux dire payer quelqu'un pour l'organiser. »** Répondis-je avec amertume, toujours ennuyé à l'idée qu'une idiote avec un calepin organiserait tout à la place de ma fiancée pour un prix scandaleux, alors que j'étais convaincu que Relena pouvait le faire.

**« - Si tu avais vu quelques-unes des disputes que j'ai eus avec Sally à cause des préparatifs, tu serais heureux que toutes les grandes décisions reviennent à quelqu'un d'autre. Nous nous sommes disputés pendant deux jours sur la couleur des serviettes. »** Wufei sourit ironiquement. **« - De cette façon, Relena et son organisatrice pourront faire toues les combinaisons de couleur en tergiversant et choisir les fleurs des bosquets des demoiselles d'honneur. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, ça sera de simplement sourire, hocher la tête et dire 'Ca à l'air très bien, chérie'. Crois-moi, ça sera mieux de cette façon. » **

**« - Hn. »** Je n'étais pas convaincu... et quand, quelques jours plus tard, je rencontrai l'organisateur du mariage, j'en fus encore moins convaincu.

_**A suivre…**_


	2. Le travail

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapitre 2 : Le travail**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Je ne suis pas sûr d'à quoi je m'attendais alors que je roulais sur la longue allée entourée d'arbre pour ma prochaine mission. Mais je ne m'étais pas préparé à la grandeur de l'endroit. C'était un véritable palais, bon ok peut-être pas, mais un manoir vraiment très grand. Mais ayant grandi dans un orphelinat, j'étais encore époustouflé par certains endroits où me menait mon travail. Je veux dire, merde, nous pourrions probablement manger pendant une semaine avec ce que ces gens devaient probablement jeter tous les soirs après le dîner.

Je ressentis ce pincement familier de culpabilité en travaillant parmi ces riches, ces gens-là ne devaient pas savoir comme moi ce que ça faisait de vivre dans les rues. Je savais ce que c'était d'aller dormir en étant affamé. Et je restais là à regarder ces gens dépenser pour un simple mariage une fortune qui pourrait nourrir pendant un an un bidonville rempli d'enfants mourant de faim. C'était difficile à avaler parfois. Mais je me consolais avec le fait que l'argent que j'envoyais à l'orphelinat de L-2, était en quelque sorte, une chose que mes clients fortunés faisaient de bien avec leur argent.

De plus, ça rendait Quatre heureux. Quatre m'avait vu traverser des moments difficiles… c'était mon meilleur ami depuis des années. Et quand il avait ouvert 'Mariages Gagnants' et m'avait demandé de travailler avec lui, je n'avais pas pu lui dire non. Comme il l'avait souligné, j'avais un peu d'expérience en organisation de mariage après avoir failli rejoindre l'autel deux fois. J'avais essayé de lui faire valoir que puisqu'aucun mariage s'était réellement réalisé, ça pourrait être malchanceux de me faire travailler dans ce genre de domaine, mais il n'avait pas trouvé cela convaincant et il voulait surtout me sortir du marasme qu'avait causé le deuxième échec. J'avais donc accepté de prendre le poste. Et honnêtement, j'étais sacrément bon dans ce domaine. Et je dois avouer que cela m'a également aidé à reprendre le dessus. Quatre avait raison, comme toujours quand il s'agissait d'émotions.

J'arrêtai la Jaguar devant le manoir et fut accueilli par un voiturier. Je ne plaisante pas ! Ces sales riches avaient quelqu'un pour garer leurs fichues voiture. (Et avant que vous me critiquiez en répliquant que je conduisais moi-même une voiture chère, ce n'est pas la mienne ! Elle appartient à la société. Quatre insistait pour que je la prenne, en particulier quand il s'agissait de clients fortunés. Ils auraient certainement refusé mes services s'ils m'avaient vu débarquer dans la vieille Jeep que je conduisais. De plus, c'est une décapotable ! Qui pourrait résister ?)

Le voiturier me tint la portière et faisant un geste d'invitation vers l'escalier de marbre menant à une porte en acajou sculpté à la main.

**« - Euh, merci. » **Dis-je en souriant et lui donnant les clés, m'arrêtant pour récupérer ma serviette sur la banquette arrière.

Je gravis l'escalier pour être accueilli à la porte par un grand majordome sombre.

Je dus passer l'inspection initiale car il s'inclina légèrement. **« - Monsieur Maxwell ? Mademoiselle Peacecraft vous attend… première porte à droite. »**

Je lui fis un vague signe de salut et sourire avant de me diriger en toute confiance dans le couloir luxueux, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux tapis persans et tableaux anciens alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte qu'il m'avait indiqué. Bordel, la demeure de Lady Lucrezia avait été tout aussi splendide… peut-être même un peu plus. Je refusais d'être impressionné par cet endroit.

Pourtant, un _autre_ serviteur m'ouvrit la porte de la salle de séjour et me fit signe d'entrer et je me retrouvai face à une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et de jolis yeux bleus.

**« - Miss Peacecraft ? » **Devinai-je.

**« - Vous devez être Monsieur Maxwell. » **Elle tendit une main.

**« - Duo. » **Répondis-je en prenant la douce main dans la mienne et lui faisant mon plus charmant sourire. (Ouais, Quatre m'a bien appris.) **« - S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Duo. »**

Elle sourit presque avec coquetterie. **« - Duo. Aimeriez-vous un peu de thé sur la véranda pendant que nous parlons affaire ? »**

Je hochais la tête et me retrouva escorté jusqu'à un patio magnifique, composé de différentes couleurs et formes de pierres disposées en parfaites formes géométriques et courbe. **« - Wow… beau. » **Soufflais-je, appréciant honnêtement. J'ai toujours aimé les patios et les jardins, en particulier pour les mariages. **« - Je suppose que vous voulez que votre réception se fasse ici ? »**

Mademoiselle Peacecraft rigola et ce fut un son mélodieux. **« - Oh non, je ne tiens pas à ce que six cents personnes se promènent autour de ma maison. »**

**« - Six cents ? » **Répétai-je, essayant de ne pas voir les dollars dansaient autour de moi. Un mariage de cette ampleur demanderait beaucoup de préparation selon la façon dont la mariée et le marié seront pointilleux. Et en parlant du marié, je regardais autour de moi. **« - Euh, votre fiancé est-il ici ? » **Demandai-je. **« - Il est d'usage que la mariée et le marié me parlent de leurs attentes. Ca m'aide pour avoir une idée de comment mélanger vos désirs. »**

**« - Heero… euh, Monsieur Yuy, ne devrait pas tarder. » **M'assura-t-elle. **« - Il travaille aujourd'hui, mais je lui ai dit qu'il devait prendre son après-midi. »**

**« - Je suis disponible pour vous rencontrer en soirée, aussi. » **Lui indiquai-je juste au cas où le gars ne se montre pas. De futurs mariés avaient tendances à être un peu tendus. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle panique et il n'était pas inhabituel pour le futur marié d'essayer d'éviter le processus d'organisation. La plupart des hommes n'étaient pas enclins à discuter des thèmes de couleurs et de compositions florales.

**« - Oh non, il sera là. » **Promit-elle, prenant place autour d'une table alors qu'un serviteur approchait avec un plateau et déposé les tasses de thé devant nous deux.

**« - Génial. » **J'ouvris ma serviette et sortis mon bloc-notes et portable. **« - Je voudrais bien que vous me fournissiez quelques renseignements préliminaires pendant que nous attendons. »**

Ainsi, entre deux gorgées de thé et de petits biscuits, Mademoiselle Peacecraft et moi avons parlé du mariage Peacecraft-Yuy, en passant par le nombre d'invité, l'église ou chapelle préférée et le niveau de formalité. Croyez-moi, toutes ces questions sont le facteur pour planifier l'évènement et qui faisait gagner du temps ! Je n'allais pas m'avancer à proposer un lieu de réception sans avoir une meilleure idée de la façon dont ils voulaient que l'évènement soit grandiose et à quelle distances ils étaient disposés à voyager.

Nous étions côte à côte, penchés sur des photos du mariage de Lady Lucrezia quand j'ai entendu ce qui semblait être comme un grognement. Quand j'ai levé les yeux par-dessus la tête de Mademoiselle Peacecraft, j'ai rencontré une paire d'yeux bleus qui me regardaient d'un air renfrogné.

A la porte, se tenait un homme d'affaire dans un costume, bien que sa cravate fût desserrée et que le premier bouton de sa chemise était défait. Il avait des yeux bleus perçant, des cheveux bruns en désordre et des traits élégamment ciselés et asiatiques. Il avait également une lueur très désagréable dans les yeux.

**« - Oh, Heero ! Tu es là ! » **S'écrira la femme. Alors qu'elle repoussait sa chaise pour se lever et aller à lui, je dus bouger mon bras pour la laisser passer et je réalisai soudainement pourquoi j'avais reçu un tel regard.

Je me levai également, hochant poliment la tête et tendant la main. **« - Monsieur Yuy, je présume ? »**

Il regarda la main que j'avais tendue et l'ignora ostensiblement. **« - Relena, qui est-ce ? » **Il agita une main dans ma direction, la mine toujours sombrement renfrognée.

**« - Idiot ! » **Réprimanda-t-elle. **« - Voici Duo Maxwell… notre organisateur de mariage. »**

Le regard qu'il me lança alors me fait presque prendre du recul, mais je me contentai de me raidir et de laisser retomber ma main, attendant qu'il fasse le prochain pas. Je gardai un sourire fermement collé aux lèvres, espérant que l'homme ne travaillait pas dans un domaine professionnel qui impliquait le port d'une arme. Pas que j'avais quelque chose à me faire reprocher, mais on ne sait jamais.

**« - Vous êtes… un homme. »** Dit-il, lentement, l'air légèrement menaçant et avec un froncement de sourcil un peu confus.

**« - Ah, ouais… c'était toujours le cas la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié. » **Merde, être désinvolte avec un client n'avait jamais été une bonne idée.

Le froncement de sourcil s'accentua. **« - Il est tout à fait inapproprié, Relena. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre. » **Monsieur Yuy se détourna pour s'éloigner.

**« - Mais Heero ! » **Relena lui attrapa le bras, le retenant. **« - Il a de parfaites références. Quatre Winner le recommande lui-même… c'est le meilleur organisateur qu'ils ont ! »**

Ouais… mais ça dans ta pipe et fume ça, connard ! Je pouvais sentir mon éducation des rues refaire surface. **« - Ecoutez, Mademoiselle Peacecraft, si cela pose un problème, peut-être devriez-vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre. » **Suggérais-je, me mordant la langue pour retenir mon envie de dire à son hargneux fiancé d'aller se faire foutre. Je remballai rapidement mon portable et mes photos dans ma serviette, la referma et compta jusqu'à dix… avant et arrière.

**« - S'il te plait, Heero… »**

**« - Pour l'amour du Christ, Relena… »**

**« -Excusez-moi ? »** Interrompis-je, marchant vers eux et tendant une carte de visite à Mademoiselle Peacecraft. **« - Vous pouvez m'appeler si vous changez d'avis. »** Dis-je poliment à travers mes dents serrées.

Elle prit la carte en regardant par-dessus son épaule l'homme aux cheveux noirs en désordre, qui me fusillait du regard. Comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ! Je le foudroyai en retour.

**« - Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Peacecraft. »** Dis-je, prenant la main qu'elle tendit et hochant poliment la tête. (Hey, je n'ai pas les yeux bridés.. je ne m'incline pas. Son amant aux yeux bridés pourrait le faire pour elle ! Bon d'accord, ses yeux bleus profonds n'étaient pas bridés... mais il avait sans doute du sang asiatique.)

Je pouvais entendre la voix de la femme s'élevait en signe de protestation et celle de son fiancé lui répondre. Mais je les ignorais tous deux, très irrité par le fait qu'il semble penser qu'un homme était incapable d'être organisateur de mariage et encore plus irrité par le fait qu'il semble penser que j'avais empiété sur ces plates-bandes. Je lui avais seulement montré quelques photographies... je ne la touchais pas. Et il aurait dû savoir cela. Ou si ça l'avait gêné, il aurait dû le dire à voix haute. Mais dire que j'étais 'inapproprié' 'était tout simplement ridicule. Il ne me connaissait même pas !

Je conduisis la Jag un peu plus vite que nécessaire, laissant le vent faire voler ma natte derrière moi et profitant de l'impression de voler qu'offrait l'autoroute. Cela contribua à diminuer mon irritation et au moment où j'atteignis le bureau, je chantais avec la radio. Ouais, il faut plus qu'un froncement de sourcil et un regard noir pour gâcher ma journée !

En fait, ce fut Quatre qui le fit. Alors que j'entrais dans le bureau et jetais ma serviette sur le canapé, mon patron et ami leva les yeux du vidéophone. **« - Ah, Duo, tu tombes bien ! Mademoiselle Peacecraft vient juste d'appeler, elle demande si tu peux être en mesure de la rencontrer à nouveau avec son fiancé demain après-midi. »**

Merde, merde et merde.

J'hochai la tête. **« - Bien sûr, Quat… dis-lui juste de garder son boytoy en laisse cette fois. » **Dis-je avec sarcasme.

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et il regarda avec inquiétude le vidéophone.

**« - Je suppose qu'elle est encore en ligne. » **Soupirai-je.

J'entendis un rire depuis le vidéophone. **« - C'est bon, Duo. » **Fit sa voix lointaine. **« - Je sais que Heero peut être très intimidant quand on le voit. Je vous promets qu'il se comportera mieux. »**

**« - Je serais là. » **Murmurai-je, désireux de pouvoir m'enfoncer dans le sol. Génial. Tout simplement génial. Je n'ai pas seulement rendu son fiancé jaloux… je l'ai insulté juste devant elle. Bravo, Maxwell. Bravo.

_**A suivre…**_


	3. Nouveau rendez vous

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapitre 3 : Nouveau rendez-vous**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Je n'ai _pas_ été déraisonnable. L'organisateur de mariage n'était pas seulement un homme mais également une beauté. Avec ses profonds yeux bleus-violets, son sourire sincère sur des lèvres un peu trop féminines, il était charmant à regarder… même de mon point de vue, en tant qu'homme. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, il a une épaisse chevelure châtain qu'il attache en une natte qui lui arrive presque aux cuisses. Pour couronner le tout, quand je suis sorti sur la véranda, il était assit près de Relena, si près que leurs cuisses se touchaient et son bras était posé sur le dos de _sa_ chaise et donc ses épaules. Je l'ai immédiatement détesté.

Ça ne m'a pas aidé quand il a semblé se rendre compte qu'il avait soulevé une légère once de jalousie mais s'en foutre. En fait, j'ai même vu du mépris et de l'obstination dans son regard indigo. Ce bâtard arrogant.

Je voudrais que ce soit clair, je ne suis pas un type jaloux. Je regarde Relena danser avec pleins d'hommes politiques, des princes ou même des rois durant toutes les réceptions mondaines où nous étions invités. Et pourtant, en quelque sorte, ce jeune homme qui avait posé son bras près de ses épaules sur notre véranda, avait déclenché en moi une réaction immédiate et meurtrière.

Je considère mon contrôle de soi étonnant vu que je ne l'ai pas tué sur place.

(Je pourrais toujours le faire plus tard.)

Au lieu de cela, j'ai dit à Relena _et_ à l'usurpateur, en termes non équivoques, qu'il ne travaillerait pas pour nous à quelque titre que ce soit.

Imaginez ma surprise de me retrouver assit sur la véranda l'après-midi suivante, attendant son arrivée.

**« - Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Relena. » **Grognai-je.

**« - Quatre Winner et lui ont organisés le mariage de Lady Lucrezia. » **Répondit-elle obstinément, les yeux bleus résolus. **« - Je ne peux absolument pas me contenter de moins ! »**

**« - Mais il est… il est… » **_« Il est quoi ? » _Me demandai-je intérieurement. _« Trop beau pour être laissé seul avec ma fiancée. »_ Me répondis-je à moi-même. **« - Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt que ce soit une femme qui t'aide à planifier ton mariage ? » **Demandai-je avec espoir. **« - Quelqu'un avec qui tu pourrais faire des trucs de fille ? Comme choisir les tissus… les couleurs… les fleurs… ? »**

**« - Duo peut m'aider à choisir tout ça. » **Dit-elle fermement.

**« - Mais c'est un **_**mec **_**! » **Laissai-je échapper. **« - Quel genre de mec qui se respecte passe son temps à choisir les serviettes et les menus d'un mariage ? »**

Elle me lança un coup d'œil acéré. **« - Est-ce que cet homme qui organise des mariages serait en quelque sorte une menace pour ton idée de l'image masculine ? »**

**« - Oui ! » **M'écriai-je avant de prendre une gorgée du gin-tonic que j'avais choisi à la place du thé. J'ai eu le sentiment que j'aurais besoin d'alcool avant que ce natté arrive. **« - Pour l'amour de dieu, un homme ne devrait pas faire un travail de femme. » **Il était plus facile de faire semblant que j'étais opposé à l'idée d'un homme faisait un travail que j'imaginais être pour une femme, plutôt que d'admettre que j'étais jaloux de la proximité qu'il aurait avec Relena.

**« - Donc l'organisation de mariage est un travail de femme ? »**

**« - Absolument. »**

Relena renifla à cela. **« - Parfois, tu peux être très vieux-jeu, Heero. » **Dit-elle en secouant tristement la tête. **« - Aujourd'hui, les hommes et les femmes peuvent faire n'important quels travailles qu'ils désirent, indépendamment de leur sexe. Et ça ne les rend pas moins masculin ou féminin. »**

Génial. Maintenant elle pensait que j'insultais sa masculinité. Et pire, elle se sentait obligée de le défendre. **« - Donc tu penses qu'un gars qui choisit des tissus et des décorations pour toute une vie est toujours masculin ? » **Demandai-je.

**« - J'aime penser que oui. » **Fit une voix très contrariée et à consonance masculine dans mon dos.

Je me retournais et fut consterné de voir que la personne que le majordome venait de faire entrer n'était autre que Duo Maxwell, l'épine qui était actuellement dans mon pied. Eh bien, merde.

Ses yeux indigo étaient plissés et ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine d'une façon clairement furieuse.

**« - Duo ! » **Relena se leva et s'approcha de lui pour lui tendre une main.

Je souris de satisfaction quand il dut décroiser un de ses bras pour serrer sa main, gâchant ainsi sa posture agressive.

**« - Ravi de vous revoir, Mademoiselle Peacecraft. » **Dit-il d'une voix aussi riche et douce que la soie, donnant du charme, comme si vous allumiez un interrupteur de lumière. Bon sang !

**« - Appelez-moi Relena. » **Exhorta-t-elle.

Bordel ! Elle n'avait jamais permis à sa nounou qui l'avait pratiquement élevée l'appeler par son prénom !

**« - Relena. » **Dit-il avec un sourire intime, ses yeux dans les siens et puis lui faisant un_ baisemain_.

Je me levai brusquement, m'approchant pour prendre sa main de la sienne et lui donnai une poignée de main ferme, en lui comprimant légèrement les doigts en signe d'avertissement. **« - Et appelez-moi Monsieur Yuy. » **Dis-je froidement.

Sa poigne était étonnamment forte pour un trou du cul efféminé et je me retrouvai avec une main prise dans un étau serré.

Relena m'empêcha de lui casser un de ses os quand elle posa une main sur mon avant-bras. **« - Ne sois pas bête, Heero. » **Réprimanda-t-elle. **« - Il va travailler étroitement avec nous. Il faut qu'il t'appelle Heero. »**

Il me sourit d'un air triomphant. Le bâtard savait que je le haïssais et il savait que Relena était déterminée à faire de lui l'organisateur de notre mariage. Il jouissait de sa petite victoire. **« - Ravie de vous rencontre, **_**Heero**_**. » **Dit-il avec une voix légèrement sarcastique.

**« - De même, **_**Duo**_**. » **Répondis-je, mon ton dégoulinant de civilité forcée.

Toujours un léger sourire aux lèvres, il dégagea sa main de la mienne, se dirigea vers la table et posa sa serviette dessus. **« - Pouvons-nous commencer ? » **Demanda-t-il, ouvrant sa sacoche et prenant un épais dossier.

Il devait soudain 'professionnel' et prenait des informations à un rythme alarmant… en partant du nombre d'invité et en finissant par le niveau de formalité que nous voulions pour notre 'évènement'. Je n'avais jamais pensé à notre mariage comme un 'évènement', mais il semblait que c'est ce qu'il serait.

**« - Groupe ou DJ ? » **Demanda-t-il, levant les yeux de son carnet.

Je m'apprêtais à dire qu'un DJ serait bien, quand Relena s'est mise à parler d'un 'orchestre à corde' alors je me suis mordu la langue et j'ai reporté mon attention sur ma boisson.

**« - Heero ? »**

Je levais les yeux pour croiser un regard indigo curieux qui me fixait. **« - Quoi ? » **Je sais que mon ton était bourru, défensif même. Mais je m'en fichais.

**« - Préférez-vous la musique d'un groupe ? » **Demanda-t-il

**« - Quelle différence cela fait-il ? » **Répliquai-je, aigrement.

Il me fit un sourire qui semblait juste un peu moqueur. **« - Environ un cinq et trois zéros. » **Répondit-il.

**« - Cinq mille dollars ? » **Demandai-je.

Il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, haussant légèrement les épaules. **« - Un groupe est cher… un orchestre à corde encore plus. Est-ce ce que vous voulez ? »**

J'aperçus le regard suppliant de Relena et soupira. **« - Apparemment. »**

Duo griffonna dans son carnet et je jure qu'il avait l'ombre d'un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Je pouvais presque l'entendre penser '…soumis' et qui m'écorcha immensément. Qui était-il pour penser que je n'avais pas le contrôle de la situation ? Je voulais me lever, renverser cette table, le prendre par le col de sa veste décontractée et lui crier au visage que je n'étais _pas_ soumis.

Mais j'eus le sentiment qu'il se mettrait à rire et me traiterait de menteur, donc je ne le fis pas. Je pris juste une longue gorgée de ma boisson.

Je sais que rationnellement parlant, il n'avait rien dit suggérant le fait qu'il me croyait moins virile pour céder aux caprices de Relena. Mais la pensée avait traversé _mon_ esprit, donc j'étais à peu près certain qu'elle avait dû traverser le sien aussi. Je me demandais si tous les mariés avaient l'impression de s'abaisser devant la mariée comme moi j'en avais l'impression.

**« - Heero ? » **Fit sa voix encore une fois.

Je levais des yeux ennuyés vers lui. **« - Quoi encore ? » **Aboyai-je.

**« - Open-bar ? » **Demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent, regardant ma boisson.

_« Ve te faire enculer » _Pensai-je. **« - Pourquoi pas ? »**

Il nota de nouveau dans son carnet et je fus tenté de lui arracher des mains pour voir exactement comment il avait formulé ça. _**« Cérémonie luxuriante… doit avoir un open-bar. » **_Je sais que j'étais parano, mais si vous aviez vu comment lui et Relena étaient la veille, vous comprendriez.

Il sembla être là depuis des heures, prenant des notes et faisant des commentaires… du moins, c'était mon impression. J'ai pris deux autres verres de gin-tonic, tandis qu'il sirotait un thé glacé avec Relena.

Et puis, enfin, il fut temps pour lui de nous quitter. Il se leva, me donnant l'aspect d'être plus _protecteur_ et me tendit la main. **« - Bonne journée, Heero. »**

Cette fois, notre poignée de main fut moins une lutte de pouvoir. Je me sentais comme une mauviette pour m'être écrasé à chaque demande de Relena, alors je ne me sentais pas la force de lui comprimer les doigts comme il le méritait.

Il se tourna vers Relena, lui prit la main et la porta de nouveau à ses lèvres. **« - Vous allez faire une belle mariée. » **Dit-il chaleureusement, la regardant dans les yeux et lui faisant un sourire positivement répugnant.

Elle gloussa et battit des cils, rougissant adorablement et me regarda comme si elle voulait être rassurée.

**« - Il a raison. » **Dis-je avec un haussement d'épaule. **« - Tu le seras. »**

Duo me regarda, me fit un clin d'œil taquin puis suivit le majordome dans la maison.

Relena soupira et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. **« - Merci mon dieu que j'ai été capable de convaincre Monsieur Winner de persuader Monsieur Duo de revenir ici. » **Dit-elle joyeusement. **« - Il est parfait ! »**

Parfait ? Maintenant, il était 'parfait' ? Je jurai alors de m'assurer que Relena ne reste jamais seule avec cet… 'Parfait' homme. Je m'en fichais si je devais complètement réorganiser mes horaires de travail. Je voulais être là à chaque rencontre qu'elle aurait avec notre organisateur de mariage nouvellement embauché.

_**A suivre…**_


	4. Engagé

**Tenshi : **_Je te remercie pour ta review. La suite est juste en dessous et j'espère que tu aimeras. Bien à toi._

**Gueularde :** _Ravie de voir que tu aimes bien cette traduction, je fais de mon mieux pour la rendre la plus claire et limpide possible, lol. C'est vrai que les POV alternés est assez original, ça permet de voir l'histoire sous deux angles différents sans que ce soit répétitif ou brouillon... une crainte que j'avais eu personnellement quand j'avais découvert l'originale mais qui a vite était balayée. La suite est là et je te laisse la déguster tranquillement. Merci pour ta review.  
><em>

__**Lana :** _Merci pour ta review. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre continuera à te mettre en appétit._

**idadri : **_C'est sûr que la jalousie déforme beaucoup la perception des choses... d'ailleurs on verra les dégâts que ça peut faire dans un couple dans les chapitres qui suivront. Sinon, oui l'histoire est bien une fic yaoi. Je sais que c'est dur à imaginer quand on voit ce début et que la relation entre Heero et Relena va être très longue à prendre fin, mais au final, c'est bien avec Duo qu'il va finir. Quant à Trowa, il va justement faire son apparition dans le chapitre qui suit, et je te laisse découvrir la place qu'il prendra dans l'histoire ^^ Bon je pense avoir répondu à l'essentiel de tes questions, et si tu en as d'autre, n'hésite pas. Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 4 : Engagé**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

J'aurais pu me sentir un peu désolé pour lui s'il n'était pas un tel abruti. Je veux dire, il était évident que sa fiancée allait gérer tous les plans pour le mariage. Pouvait-on dire 'soumis' ?

En toute autre circonstance, j'aurais au moins eu de la sympathie pour lui. Mais cette attitude avec la poignée de main m'avait vraiment agacé. Et actuellement, je racontais tout ça à Quatre alors que mes doigts meurtris étaient autour d'un verre dans notre bar favori, The Circus.

**« - Quat, cet enculé m'a presque cassé la main quand il me l'a serré. Je veux dire, j'admets que j'ai poussé un peu en baisant la main de Relena et tout. Mais est-ce une raison pour faire appel à la violence physique ? » **Demandai-je.

Mon ami blond rigola en secouant la tête. **« - Tu as provoqué tout ça toi-même, Duo. Il n'est pas sage de flirter avec la future mariée. Surtout pas en face de l'époux. »**

**« - C'est lui qui a commencé en parlant de mon absence de masculinité. » **Répliquai-je. **« - Je suis peut-être capable de coordonner les couleurs de dix demoiselles d'honneur, leurs bouquets et les serviettes de la salle de réception… mais cela ne me rend pas **_**moins**_** un homme et je n'ai pas aimé son affirmation selon laquelle c'était le cas ! Je l'emmerde de toute façon. »**

**« - Je pense qu'il est plus inquiet de ce que tu pourrais faire à la mariée. » **Commenta alors le barman, accoudé au bar et souriant narquoisement à Quatre et moi.

Trowa faisait partie de la catégorie de ces hommes grands et minces qui ressemblait à des bombes sexuelles. Avec les cheveux châtains-roux qui lui tombaient sur la moitié du visage, cachant un de ses yeux d'une couleur verte, il était trop séduisant pour y mettre un mot. Et puisque que Quatre était attiré par les hommes, il était désespérément captivé par lui. Et je le taquinais impitoyablement.

Mais à cet instant, j'étais trop furieux par l'affront porté à ma virilité pour aller dans cette voie. **« - Je n'essaie pas de baiser la mariée, Tro. Je ne faisais que mon travail… avec mon charme naturel. »**

Il me sourit, mais son regard glissa vers Quatre. (Et laissez-moi vous dire que là, je n'arrive pas croire que ces deux-là n'ont pas encore conclu. Vu les regards et les sourires qu'ils échangent, ça devrait être fait depuis au moins des semaines maintenant.) **« - Peut-être que tu agis comme ça parce que ton emploi le demande. »**

Je souris en retour. **« - Peut-être que toi aussi. » **Ronronnais-je, jetant un coup d'œil oblique à Quatre.

Ils rougirent tous les deux. Mission accomplie.

**« - Pour en revenir au sujet, Duo. » **Intervint Quatre, essayant de changer de sujet. **« - Tu as besoin de te restreinte un petit peu, si Monsieur Yuy est tendu comme tu le prétends. »**

**« - Il l'est. » **Insistai-je. **« - Mais tu aurais dû voir l'expression sur son visage quand je lui ai rendu sa poignée de main tout aussi forte. Je ne vais pas à la gym trois fois par semaine pour rien. »**

**« - Pourquoi **_**tu**_** le fais ? »** S'enquit Trowa, nettoyant le comptoir avec un chiffon humide.

**« - Beaucoup de raisons, mais surtout parce que j'aime l'exercice, mais c'est aussi important pour le travail. L'apparence est importante dans notre société. » **Dis-je en indiquant Quatre et moi-même. **« - Personne ne voudrait embaucher un plouc plein de graisse pour organiser le jour le plus important de leur vie. »**

Mais par-dessus tout, ça valait le coup pour voir la lueur de surprise flagrante dans les yeux bleus d'Heero, surtout après qu'il a insulté ma masculinité.

**« - Vous désirez une autre tournée ? » **Demanda Trowa.

**« - Oui. » **Soupirai-je en regardant tristement mon verre. **« - Mais pas de **_**ce**_** truc. »**

**« - Duo… »**

**« - Je sais, Quat. » **Murmurai-je sans le regarder. Au lieu de cela, je souris poliment à Trowa. **« - Un autre cocktail pour moi. S'il te plait. »**

Quatre reprit une boisson fruitée avec un nom obscène. Pour ma part de rester sobre.

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aurais voulu prendre un bon verre fort pour effacer de ma mémoire le rendez-vous désagréable avec Relena et son crétin de fiancé, mais je ne buvais pas. Enfin plus. Vous voyez, après que ma deuxième fiancée soit décédé une semaine avant notre mariage, j'ai en quelque sorte atteint le fond du trou et je me suis plongé dans l'alcool. Très profondément. J'aurais presque pu me noyer dans une bouteille. J'ai d'ailleurs presque réussi.

Quatre a été celui qui m'a tiré vers le haut après m'avoir verbalement et physiquement bien recadré et m'a aidé à continuer à vivre, me faisant jurer de ne plus toucher une goutte d'alcool pour faire bonne mesure. Ce gars est un saint… le meilleur ami qu'un homme pourrait avoir. C'est pour cela que je l'ai laissé m'arracher des Portes de la Mort… je n'ai jamais pu lui dire 'non'.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un peu hors sujet.

Pour en revenir à la question, après que Trowa nous ait apporté nos boissons, j'ai raconté à Quatre comment cela a été comme arracher des dents à Heero pour le faire s'impliquer dans la conversation que j'avais avec Relena. Et quand j'y arrivais, il acquiesçait toujours à ses désirs. Merde, il était sous son pouce ! Et le bougre avait le culot de suggérer que mon _travail_ me rendait moins masculin ? C'était la poêle qui se foutait du poêlon.

**« - Peut-être qu'il aime simplement lui faire plaisir. » **Suggéra Quatre.

**« - Plus vraisemblablement, c'est elle qui gère tout l'argent dans cette relation. » **Dis-je cyniquement.

Oui, je _suis_ cynique. La plupart des enfants ayant grandi à L-2 le sont.

Mais ça me convenait très bien ce crétin se mariait avec Relena pour son argent. Non seulement il était coincé pour m'avoir pour organiser son mariage, mais je pouvais l'appeler par son prénom et flirter outrageusement avec sa fiancée et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet. Il n'avait même pas essayé de me rabaisser une fois au cours de l'entrevue. Pas s'il voulait se marier avec une jolie princesse aux yeux bleus qui voulait que ce soit organisé par les Entreprises Winner et que c'est elle qui tenait les cordons de la bourse.

Il était _tellement_ soumis !

J'avais eu envie de rire en voyant son visage, mais j'avais opté pour un sourire béat. Et je sais qu'il l'a remarqué.

Trowa alla servir d'autres clients et je lançai un long regard à Quatre. **« - Quand vas-tu avoir des couilles et lui demander de sortir avec toi ? » **Demandai-je, répétant notre petit rituel habituel.

**« - J'ai déjà des couilles et **_**non**_**. » **Siffla Quatre. **« - Je ne sais même pas s'il est gay, Duo. »**

**« - Oh, allez… Tu as bien vu ce brun qui est parti avec lui la dernière fois que nous étions ici. » **Rappelais-je. En parlant de brun, j'en avais repéré un très attirant à l'autre extrémité du bar et j'envisageai d'aller entamer la conversation.

**« - Ca aurait pu être son frère. »**

Je reniflais à cela. **« - Bien et je suis son fichu oncle. » **Taquinai-je. **« - Allez, Quat ! Tu as raison. Il est sexe. Tu es mignon. Alors, fonce ! »**

Les yeux aigue-marine et froids auraient pu me percer un trou dans le front. **« - Si et quand je foncerais Duo, ça ne sera pas parce que tu m'y as poussé. Je déciderais de mon propre chef quand le moment sera venu. »**

**« - Pff… ouais… quand tu seras vieux et des cheveux gris. » **Dis-je avec un haussement d'épaule, me levant et m'étirant. Je pris ma veste sur le dos de la chaise. **« - Tu veux que je lui demande pour toi ? »**

**« - Non ! »**

**« - Je pourrais lui glisser un mot. »**

**« - Duo…**

Je rigolai, oubliant le regard de la mort de Monsieur Yuy et sa jolie princesse rose, alors que je m'avançais pour me présenter au joli brun.

_**GWGWGWGW**_

Mais ce couple s'est grossièrement rappelé à moi quelques jours plus tard dans le bureau de Quatre, quand nous avons reçu le contrat signé pour nos services pour le mariage Peacecraft-Yuy avec un chèque provenant d'un compte au nom d'Heero Yuy. Tant pis pour lui s'il voulait gaspiller tout son argent. Apparemment il avait pas mal d'économie. C'était vraiment un crétin… mais il se retrouvait avec une riche héritière. Je le détestai plus que jamais.

**« - N'aimerais-tu pas t'occuper de celui-ci ? » **Suppliai-je Quatre, assit sur le bord de son bureau et tournant mes yeux de chiot battu vers lui. **« - Je veux dire, Mademoiselle Peacecraft devrait avoir entièrement en tête le plan qu'elle prévoit pour un mariage aussi important que le sien… »**

Il secoua la tête avec patience, tout à fait à l'abri de toute recherche de plaidoirie. **« - Tu sais que je suis surbooké. J'ai le mariage Tsubarov-Catalognia et le mariage de ma sœur. »**

**« - Quelle sœur ? » **Demandai-je, comme si ça importait. Quatre avait vingt-neuf sœurs et il semblerait que la moitié d'entre elles étaient en âge de se marier. Rien que leur mécénat seul pouvait nous garder à l'abri dans les affaires pendant des années.

**« - Iria. » **Répondit-il. **« - Tu te souviens ? La tempête de sable qui a détruit la chapelle il y a trois mois ? Nous avons dû changer l'emplacement du mariage, ce qui signifie changer la date et donc tout le reste. » **Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux et me retournant ma technique de yeux de chien battu. **« - Tu es le meilleur Duo. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu t'occupes du mariage Peacecraft. Ca sera une énorme charge en moins pour moi. »**

**« - Mais Yuy est un putain de trou du cul. » **Protestai-je. **« - Il pense que parce que je suis organisateur de mariage, je ne suis pas masculin. »**

Le regard de Quatre se posa sur ma longue natte, mais il retint un sourire narquois. C'est une bonne chose à faire, car il est encore 'plus joli' que je ne le suis… les cheveux longs en moins. **« - Tu n'es pas si fragile au point de te laisser toucher par ce qu'il te dit quand même ? »**

**« - Non, mais je n'aime pas travailler avec des abrutis étroits d'esprit. »**

**« - Peut-être que cela ira mieux quand tu auras appris à le connaitre. »**

Je serrai les dents et hochai la tête, tout à fait certain que je ne voulais rien savoir sur Heero Yuy que ce qui était nécessaire pour faire mon travail. **« - Je vais le faire pour toi, Quatre. Mais ne me demande pas d'en profiter. »**

**« - Je ne le ferais pas. » **Soupira-t-il. **« - Juste fais-moi une faveur et appelle Mademoiselle Peacecraft, mets en place des rendez-vous pour visiter les chapelles, les salles de réception… comme d'habitude. »**

**« - Je le ferais. » **Soupirai-je. Parfois, je détestai ma vie.

_**A suivre…**_


	5. Interférences

_**Lana :** Merci à toi pour ta review. C'est sûr que quand on voit la relation actuelle qu'ils ont, on peut difficilement imaginer qu'ils finiront ensemble… mais t'inquiète pas, ça arrivera un jour. En attendant, on va s'amuser encore un peu avec leur stupide jeu de pouvoir qu'ils ont entrepris, lol._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 5 : Interférences**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Fidèle à mon but, quand Relena m'a annoncé qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Maxwell le lendemain, j'ai annulé mes projets pour les rejoindre. Ça n'a pas été facile à faire, j'avais trois réunions qui ont dû être reportées ainsi que deux projets nécessitant mon attention. Je savais que je me ferais attraper par Wufei le lendemain.

Mais ça valait le coup de voir l'expression consterné sur le visage de Maxwell quand le majordome le conduisit sur la véranda.

**« - Duo. » **Dis-je poliment avec un sourire qui n'avait pas l'air moins menaçant. **« - Heureux de vous revoir. »**

Un éclair de scepticisme passa dans son regard indigo avant qu'il n'eut une expression neutre et un sourire poli. **« - De même. Quel plaisir de voir que vous avez pu vous libérer pour nous rejoindre, Heero. » **Un sourire ironique tordit durant quelques secondes ses lèvres.

Je pouvais dire qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à utiliser mon prénom, au lieu de quelque chose de plus formel, depuis que Relena avait donné sa permission pour le faire. Mais je remarquai qu'il ne m'avait pas tendu la main. J'ai eu petit sourire de satisfaction en essayant d'ignorer que ma propre main était toujours un peu douloureuse. **« - Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde. » **Répondis-je fermement.

Il se déplaça vers l'endroit où était assise Relena et elle se leva pour lui tendre la main, attendant juste l'accueil charmant qu'elle savait qu'il donnait.

Et il le fit en regardant vers moi avec une lueur diabolique dans les yeux alors qu'il lui baisait la main. Puis il ricana en s'éloignant d'elle. (Bon, il a simplement souri… mais ça aurait très bien pu être un ricanement dans un autre contexte).

**« - Vous êtes radieuse, Relena. » **Il me regarda de nouveau, ses yeux indigo me scrutant et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'inclure dans le commentaire. Mais à la place, il eut juste un petit sourire satisfait. **« - J'ai pensé que nous pourrions sortir sur la côte aujourd'hui et aller faire un tour à Romefeller. J'ai pris la liberté de programmer une visite. Je crois qu'il était noté sur votre liste de lieu de réception ? »**

**« - Oh, j'ai entendu dire que c'était magnifique ! » **Roucoula Relena, saisissant le bras de Duo et se tournant vers moi. **« - Ne serait-ce pas parfait, Heero ? »**

Ce qui serait parfait ce serait qu'elle retire ses mains de cet organisateur de mariage de pacotille et se comporte avec un peu plus de retenue. Je le balayai avec un regard mortel, notant la façon dont sa chemise de soie bleue foncé avait les deux premiers boutons ouverts, dévoilant astucieusement une petite partie de ses clavicules bronzées et une petite croix en or. Le pire était que son pantalon fait sur mesure saillait parfaitement à ses hanches minces sans paraitre ridicule. Je jure devant Dieu qu'il doit avoir un assistant personnel qui l'habillait si parfaitement. Soit ça, soit il était gay. Mais à en juger par la façon dont il avait posé une main sur celle de Relena qui était enroulé autour de son coude, il aimait bien les femmes. Surtout _ma_ femme.

Bon, je sais que ça sonnait mal. L'expression 'ma femme' sonnait de façon primitive. Mais je rêvais de le prendre par les cheveux et de le jeter hors de la pièce. Là encore, _il_ était celui qui avait une longue tresse qui ne demandait qu'à être arrachée. Et lui détacher sa tête du reste de son corps en tirant sur sa natte était une notion vraiment attrayante.

**« - Heero ? » **Fit de nouveau Relena.

**« - Oh. Oui. Bien. » **Réussi-je à dire, chassant de mon esprit mes pensées séduisante d'homicide. **« - Je vais prévenir Pargan de préparer la limousine. »**

**« - Nous pourrions prendre ma voiture. » **Proposa Duo.

**« - La limousine sera plus confortable pour nous trois. » **Dis-je fermement, sûr que quelque que soit l'engin qu'il conduisait, il ne serait pas à la hauteur des normes de Relena, sans parler des miennes. Par ailleurs, je voulais contrôler notre mode de transport. C'était une lutte de pouvoir et j'avais l'intention de la gagner.

Je m'approchais et pris le bras de Relena avant de la tirer vers la porte. Elle sembla se rendre compte qu'elle avait encore la main sur Maxwell et le lâcha en me faisant un petit sourire penaud. Ouais, elle savait. Elle savait que j'étais toujours mécontent de son choix d'organisateur et elle devait sacrément bien savoir que je n'aimais pas son petit geste coquet. Je n'aimais pas le sien encore plus.

Je savais que la jalousie était une émotion inutile pour une femme comme Relena. Son emploi du temps en tant que femme politique l'obligeait à être charmante avec tous, même les gens qu'elle détestait. Mais je savais la différence entre sa civilité forcée et une véritable affection. Elle se plaisait en compagnie de cet organisateur de mariage. S'il avait été une femme, j'aurais dit qu'ils seraient en bonne voie pour devenir de bons amis… partageant pleins d'idées sur les couleurs des fleurs pour les bouquets. Mais c'était un mec, putain ! Un gars avec qui nous allions passer beaucoup de temps. Et si je devais être constamment en train de surveiller Relena, ça serait des moments désagréables pour nous tous.

Relena finit entre nous, assit dans la limousine, malgré tous mes efforts. Je jure que pour le chemin du retour, je m'immiscerais entre eux deux, même si c'était la dernière chose que je ferais. Je ne supportais pas la façon dont il s'était assit si près, ils pouvaient se toucher. Mais je me suis installé de manière à avoir un bras autour de la taille de Relena en un geste très possessif et le regardant d'un air mauvais par-dessus son épaule quand elle ne regardait pas.

Il en semblait inconscient, bavardant de la grande salle de bal, l'escalier de marbre à l'entrée et la fosse pour l'orchestre disposé parfaitement dans la zone la plus acoustique de la salle.

_Dieu_, quel âne !

Les trois heures de route jusqu'à la côte aurait été agréables en d'autre compagnie. Maxwell avait passé la première heure à décrire tous les coins du Domaine Romefeller parfaits pour un mariage, tandis que je fermais les yeux et dormais presque. Merde, cette limousine avait une conduite trop douce !

Relena me donnait régulièrement des coups pour être sûr que j'étais réveillé et que j'écoutais, et quand je risquais un coup d'œil vers Maxwell, ce crétin arrogant avait invariablement un sourire narquois.

Les deux heures suivantes du trajet, Relena et lui discutèrent de certaines options, comme des flambeaux dans les jardins, le lâcher de colombe pendant la cérémonie, des feux d'artifice sur l'océan. Je voulais gémir à haute voix. Pourquoi fallait-il un mariage si compliqué ? Quant Relena s'enflammait… ça donnait ça.

Nous sommes finalement arrivés à destination et je dois avouer être impressionné. C'était tout aussi grand que ce que j'avais entendu dire. En fait, je me demandais pourquoi Relena et moi n'avions jamais assisté à un évènement là-bas. N'étions-nous pas dans les normes ?

Maxwell sortit en premier de la limousine, tendant gracieusement la main pour aider Relena et Pargan lui lança un regard noir pour l'avoir fait à sa place. Oui ! Au moins _une personne_ de mon côté.

Puis Pargan me regarda comme pour me réprimander de ne pas avoir été celui qui lui propose de l'aider et je me renfrognai. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé de toute façon. Je pense qu'il croit secrètement que personne ne sera jamais assez bien pour Relena, moi y compris.

Je décidais de me racheter en passant devant à la première porte que nous croisions et la tenir ouverte pour ma belle fiancée. Elle me sourit pudiquement alors qu'elle avançait, puis Maxwell fut là et il s'arrêta pour me regarder d'un air que je ne pouvais pas vraiment identifier.

**« - Après vous. » **Dit-il aimablement, me faisant signe de le précéder.

**« - Oh, non. J'insiste. » **Répondis-je, réalisant soudainement qu'il considérait comme un affront à sa virilité que je lui tienne la porte. Je considérais cela comme de la bonne éducation sans que cela ne soit une référence à la nature féminine de son travail… bien que c'était généralement une politesse qu'on réservait aux jeunes femmes.

Il avait compris sans que je le dise cependant et s'arrêta dans son élan. **« - Vous êtes le marié… s'il vous plait, allez-y. » **Dit-il en serrant les dents.

Je lui souris ironiquement. **« - Je suis aussi celui qui signe votre fiche de paye…. Alors nous allons faire à **_**ma**_** façon. »**

Cette fois, il ne put camoufler l'éclair de colère qui traversa ses yeux indigo. Il s'avança à travers la porte, mais alors qu'il passait, il me souffla à voix basse. **« - Vous pouvez signer les chèque, mais évidemment c'est **_**elle**_** qui décide. »**

Puis il fut devant moi et je lui fusillai l'arrière de la tête. Ce sale bâtard avait _encore_ eu le dernier mot. Je jurais qu'avant que nous repartions, il saurait que Relena décidait des choses que je la laissais choisir.

Mais d'abord, je suppose que je devrais lui faire réaliser. Merde, merde et merde.

_**A suivre…**_


	6. Longue journée

_**Lana :** Ah ça, c'est sûr qu'ils sont marrant ces deux-là avec cette lutte de pouvoir. Deux crétins à forte personnalité ensemble et regardez ce que ça donne, lol. Si mes chapitres arrivent si vite, c'est parce que la fic est très longue (63 chapitres quoi !) et les chapitres un peu court, alors je veux éviter que les lecteurs se lassent ou que l'histoire s'essouffle avec des délais trop longs._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 6 : Longue Journée**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Le Domaine de Romefeller était impressionnant. J'ai toujours aimé emmener les gens là en premier, s'ils voulaient quelque chose de grandiose, un mariage de haut de gamme. Soit ils décidaient d'office de le faire ici ou alors ils renonçaient en réalisant subitement combien d'argent ils dilapideraient pour leur évènement si somptueux.

Bien sûr, après l'attitude de Yuy avec la porte, je n'étais plus d'humeur à profiter de la visite. Vous voulez me faire chier ? Traitez-moi comme une fille. Ca marche à chaque fois, putain. Et évidemment, Yuy avait voulu me faire chier. _Eh bien… mission accomplie_. Au moment où nous avons atteint les immenses portes sculpté en acajou, j'étais frémissant de colère.

Ensuite, les portes furent grandes ouvertes et Silvia Noventa sortit dans toute sa royale gloire. Même âgée de près de soixante ans, elle était une douairière bien connue et une allumeuse impitoyable. Elle gérait les biens de Romefeller ainsi que plusieurs autres lieux de renommée depuis près d'une décennie. Je l'ai rencontré grâce à Quatre, et en dehors de sa tendance à me pincer les fesses à chaque occasion, je la trouvais très plaisante. Ainsi, je lui avais spécialement demandé qu'elle mène notre visite.

**« - Duo ! Chéri ! » **Elle jeta ses bras autour de moi, plantant un gros baiser mouillé sur ma joue. **« - Quel plaisir divin de te voir ! »**

**« - Moi aussi, Silvia. » **Dis-je, me tirant de ses griffes et regardant avec méfiance Yuy pour voir une expression légèrement abasourdi sur le visage. _« Tu n'imaginais pas que je côtoyais l'élite de la société, hein ? »_ Je me tournais vers lui, passant un bras autour de Silvia. **« - Permet-moi de te présenter. Heero Yuy… Relena Peacecraft… voici Madame Silvia Noventa, la propriétaire du Domaine Romefeller. »**

Elle se pencha vers moi, flirtant sans vergogne. **« - Duo, mon petit canard… ne me dis pas que c'est Mademoiselle Peacecraft que tu m'emmènes ! »**

**« - Je ne voulais pas gâcher la surprise. » **Souris-je en retour.

Relena nous regardait tour à tour, un peu perplexe. **« - Vous deux êtes amis ? »**

Silvia me fit un clin d'œil. **« - Amis, en effet ! » **Sa main se posa alors fermement sur mes fesses et me les pressa un peu. **« - Ici, Duo est le favori de tout le personnel. » **Roucoula-t-il. **« - Et c'est mon **_**préféré**_**. » **Elle fit à Relena un clin d'œil complice. **« - Vous pouvez surement voir pourquoi. »**

Le sourire de Relena s'affaiblit un peu. **« - Bien s… sûr. »**

**« - Mais regardez ce que tu m'as amené. » **Chantonna Silvia en me lâchant alors. Elle s'approcha de Yuy et lui tourna autour comme une meute de loup pourrait encercler un caribou blessé. **« - Dieu, ces yeux ! »**

Je suivis son regard vers les yeux bleus légèrement confus. Wow. Quand il n'était pas en colère, ses yeux étaient carrément… magnifiques. Cette couleur blond profond se démarquait vraiment contre la masse sombre de ses cheveux indisciplinés. Et ses hautes pommettes et ses lèvres parfaites…

Et à quoi _je_ pensais ? Heero Yuy était un abruti de première classe et me voilà à rêver sur ses yeux comme un veau. Peut-être que _j'avais_ trop traîné avec des femmes ces derniers temps. J'avais besoin de me reprendre, putain !

Je fus secoué de ma torpeur et me plaça aux côtés de Relena, regardant les yeux terriblement jolis de Yuy se plissaient et se transformer en glace. **« - Silvia va personnellement nous faire visiter les lieux. » **Dis-je à la mariée. **« - C'est une visite privée. » **_« Dois-je savoir comment impressionner un client ou pas ? »_

**« - Oooh ! » **Roucoula Relena, passant un bras autour de moi. **« - Duo, comment avez-vous fait pour arranger cela ? Et si vite ! »**

**« - Relations. » **Fis-je en haussant les épaules, ne regardant même pas la réaction de Yuy. Je pouvais _sentir_ ses yeux me faire des trous dans le dos. **« - Silvia, ma chère ? » **Je lui tendis mon autre bras et Silvia le saisit en s'appuyant contre moi.

Je lançai un regard rétrospectif à Yuy puis sourit sereinement. _« Hé, abruti… si j'ai si peu de virilité à cause de mon travail, pourquoi est-ce que les dames sont toutes autour de moi, hein ? Ouais. Mais ça dans ta pipe et fume. »_

Et durant les trois prochaines heures, il fit exactement cela. Les deux femmes restèrent accrochées à moi tout au long de la visite grandiose de Silvia, avec Relena me demandant mon avis sur tout, depuis les couleurs de verre des lustres à la convenance des tapisseries dans le hall. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été assez agacé dans ma tête… mais sachant qu'un Yuy livide n'était pas loin rendait les choses intéressantes. A le voir, il semblait tellement sous pression qu'il lui en fallait peu pour qu'il me torde le cou. Ce danger me donnait une petite dose d'adrénaline.

Après trois heures de flirt sans merci, nous avons terminé sur le balcon surplombant les falaises abruptes et l'océan qui faisait rage en bas. La vue depuis ce balcon était ma préférée.

La première fois que j'avais vu la mer, j'étais étudiant à l'université et je venais d'arriver sur Terre et j'ai su à ce moment-là que je ne voulais plus repartir. Nous n'avions pas de choses comme les océans dans les colonies et c'était vraiment à couper le souffle.

Relena fit remarquer que ce serait difficile de garder son voile en place avec la constante brise de mer alors qu'elle remettait une mèche de mes cheveux en place. Le geste de coquetterie n'échappa à son fiancé et son regard glacial me transperça et je fus bien content qu'il y ait une solide balustrade en pierre pour l'empêcher de me pousser dans le vide.

J'étais un flirteur, mais Relena n'était pas mieux. Je jure, c'était sa façon de rendre Yuy jaloux. Non pas que je m'en souciais de ce qu'il pensait. Mais si elle le poussait trop jusqu'à commettre un homicide, je savais qui serait sa première victime.

**« - Alors et si nous allions revoir une dernière fois la salle de bal ? » **Suggérai-je, voulant avoir autre chose qu'une balustrade et une mort certaine. Voyons voir s'il essaierait de me tuer en me jetant dans la fosse d'orchestre.

* * *

><p>Alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir, la journée s'assombrit pour moi. (Honnêtement, taquiner Yuy était très amusant, un peu comme jouer avec le feu).<p>

Silvia attrapa mon bras et se pencha vers moi. **« - Duo, chéri. J'ai été tellement désolé en apprenant pour Alex. C'est si tragique. Vous étiez un couple si charmant. »**

Je la regardai brusquement, surpris de la façon dont ma gorge se serra à la mention de mon fiancé mort. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an, et je pouvais encore tressaillir au son de ce nom. J'avais oublié que Silvia avait rencontré Alex lorsque nous avions assistés à l'une des réceptions de Quatre à Romefeller.

**« - Sil chérie, peut-on en parler une autre fois ? » **Demandai-je rapidement, lançant un regard à Heero pour voir qu'il me regardait curieusement. **« - Je suis… tu sais… encore un peu… » **_Dévasté. Concassé. Brisé. Misérable. Faites votre choix._

Parler d'Alex était beaucoup trop personnel. Je ne voulais pas que 'Monsieur Regard de Mort' et 'Mademoiselle Jolie Princesse' sachent au sujet de ma triste et tragique vie privée. Ce n'était pas leurs affaires, ni les siennes. Franchement, ce n'était pas si étonnant de la part de Silvia, mais j'aurais dû savoir qu'elle pensait qu'elle devait dire _quelque chose_.

Ses yeux brillèrent de compréhension. **« - Oh, je suis désolée. Mon pauvre. » **Elle me tira dans ses bas pour un câlin à broyer les os, me chuchotant des condoléances… avec une proposition ou deux. La bonne vieille Sil.

Je réussis à lui faire un sourire en demi-teinte alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité me vrillait le cœur. Et puis nous sommes montés dans la limousine et avons repris le chemin de la ville.

Je me suis penché en arrière sur la banquette, fermant les yeux.

**« - Um. Qui est Alex ? » **Demanda Relena. Je pouvais entendre son ton léger, ayant deviné que ma relation s'était mal finie, mais voulait en savoir plus.

**« - Mon fiancé. » **Répondis-je platement, trop misérable pour faire preuve de tact ou être agréable. **« - Mort dans un incendie. » **Ajoutai-je en tourna ma tête vers la fenêtre pour signifier mon besoin de silence.

**« - Oh. Comment… ? » **Sa voix s'arrêta soudain et du coin de l'œil, je pus voir qu'Heero avait posé une main sur son poignet et la regardait sévèrement.

Un point pour Heero Yuy sur l'échelle de la sensibilité. Apparemment, il pouvait voir que je ne voulais pas en parler… n'importe qui avec un demi-cerveau pouvait voir que je n'avais pas envie de penser à elle. Mais j'étais un peu surpris qu'il n'ait pas laissé sa princesse continuer de me harceler. J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait profité de l'occasion pour me voir plus bas que terre.

Nous n'avons pas parlé pendant tout le reste du trajet et c'est avec un grand soulagement que je me suis installé derrière le volant de la Jag et pris la direction de la maison. Comme j'en avais pour quarante minutes de trajet, j'étais un peu content que nous ayons pris la limousine finalement. Si j'avais dû conduire, j'aurais été totalement crevé. Au lieu de cela, j'étais juste légèrement épuisé… principalement parce que je m'occupais des Yuy tous les jours.

Même être avec Heero était fatigant, il était si intense. Ces yeux bleus perçants, à demi-cachés par cette tignasse en désordre et qui semblait être constamment à l'affût de raisons pour s'offusquer. Alors que ce n'était vraiment pas si dur à comprendre que je ne marchais par sur ses plates-bandes. De toute façon, il semblait que tout ce que je faisais lui déplaisait. Non pas que j'essayais vraiment d'épargner ses sentiments. Pas du tout même. Heh, heh.

Mais encore une fois, quand je voyais le niveau de contrôle que Relena exerçait sur tous les aspects du mariage, je ressentais une once de sympathie pour ce gars. Là encore, c'était peut-être juste parce qu'il avait retenu Relena de m'interroger sur Alex. Qu'il le sache ou non, je considérais cela comme une immense faveur et pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, je ne ressentais pas l'envie de le rabaisser.

_**A suivre…**_


	7. Questions

_**flory wess :** Merci pour ta review et ton compliment. J'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier cette longue traduction au fil des chapitres._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 7 : Questions**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

**« - Je te le dis Wufei, c'est comme s'il savait qu'il me tapait sur les nerfs et qu'il le faisait volontairement. » **Dis-je, esquivant un coup de pied rotonde.

Une de mes méthodes préférées pour déstresser, était le combat. Et heureusement, Wufei aimait beaucoup aussi. Les arts martiaux nous avaient rapprochés et nous avaient fait devenir plus rapidement amis que nous l'étions avec le travail d'équipe pour le débat. Alors nous avons souvent passé des soirées au gymnase pour pratiquer notre passe-temps.

**« - Il est **_**censé**_** être gentil avec Relena. » **Fit Wufei en haussant les épaules et esquivant mon crochet du droit et ripostant rapidement d'un coup dans les côtes.

**« - Il n'est pas que gentil. » **Contrai-je.

**« - Je suis surpris que Relena semble l'apprécier. » **Admit Wufei, parant mon coup sur sa gauche et mettant une certaine distance entre nous. **« - Elle conserve généralement une ligne entre le maître et le serviteur clairement établie. »**

Etait-ce une trace de mépris dans sa voix ? J'hésitai et cela me valut un violent coup qui m'envoya au sol.

Et soudain, il fut à genoux à côté de moi, les yeux sombres désolés. **« - Yuy ! Tu vas bien ? Je pensais que tu l'aurais paré. »**

Je clignai des yeux, hébété. Wufei avait un sacré crochet. **« - Je vais bien. » **Affirmai-je en me mettant en position assise et secouant la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. **« - Tu m'as juste pris par surprise. » **Je le fixai avec un regard perçant alors qu'il m'aidait à me relever. **« - Que veux-tu dire avec ce dernier commentaire ? »**

**« - Quel commentaire ? »**

**« - A propos de Relena ? »**

**« - Oh. Ca. » **Il haussa les épaules en se détournant et fixa son gant. **« - C'est juste que Relena a toujours semblé particulièrement attaché à la différence de classe. Je suis surpris qu'elle laisse un homme travaillant pour elle l'appeler par son prénom et lui faire du charme comme tu le prétends. »**

**« - Si tu l'aurais vu, tu comprendrais. » **Dis-je aigrement.

**« - Beau ? »**

**« - Magnifique. » **Une image me traversa la tête de Maxwell sur le balcon du château Romefeller, le vent faisant voler ses mèches de cheveux autour de son visage et un sourire parfaitement dévastateur à l'attention de Relena. Oui, il était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour ce bâtard.

Wufei haussa un sourcil, me regardant avec un drôle d'air. **« - Relena a dit ça ? »**

**« - Elle n'a pas eu à le faire. Je peux le voir par moi-même. »**

Les yeux onyx de Wufei brillèrent à cela. Sévère comme il était, il avait un certain sens de l'humour et je pouvais dire que je venais de lui donner une occasion. **« - Peut-être **_**qu'elle**_** devrait être jalouse. » **Taquina-t-il.

Oh, il n'avait _pas_ dit cela !

Il était rare que Wufei me taquine. C'était généralement un homme très simple et sérieux. Mais étant que mon meilleur ami, il se laissait parfois aller et me montrer son sens particulier de l'humour. Pour une fois, je ne trouvais pas cela amusant.

**« - Chang, je vais te faire bouffer la poussière. » **Promis-je en me mettant en position de combat et remettant mes gants.

Il eut un petit rire, apparemment satisfait de ma réaction. **« - Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois suffisamment homme. » **Railla-t-il.

Merde ! Voilà un autre coup porté à ma virilité ! Avec tout ça, mon idée de la masculinité avait été chamboulée ces derniers jours, et je n'en avais pas besoin de plus.

Inutile de dire que notre joute fut très offensive à partir de ce moment.

Mais je me sentis beaucoup mieux après que nous ayons finis. Et après nous être douchés et changés, nous nous sommes dirigés vers en endroit pour manger quelque chose.

J'avais un voyage d'affaire le lendemain, celui que j'avais été incapable d'annuler même pour la tâche importante de surveiller ma fiancée des avances d'un organisateur de mariage séducteur. J'espérais juste qu'elle avait vraiment une conscience de classe comme Wufei semblait le penser.

Les soirs où je restais en ville, je cuisinais rarement pour moi. Habituellement, Wufei m'invitait à manger chez lui, mais Sally était allée rendre visite à une amie, alors cette fois, nous nous sommes offert un repas dans notre restaurant préféré.

Pendant qu'on dégustait les hors-d'œuvre, Wufei me questionna sur nos préparatifs de mariage. Il ne mentionna pas l'organisateur du mariage, sachant que c'était un sujet délicat et nous avons passé un bon moment. En fait, ça me rappelait nos 'années de baccalauréat', avant que Wufei et Sally se marient, en fait, même avant qu'il ne l'ait rencontré ou que j'ai rencontré Relena. Et parfois, cette époque-là me manquait.

Ma vie était très structurée ces derniers temps, réalisais-je. Entre les allers-retours au bureau, au manoir, à mon appartement, j'avais beaucoup moins de moment de loisir. Wufei et moi avons réduit nos séances d'entrainement à deux fois par semaine quand j'ai commencé à vivre au manoir de Relena. Il fallait une bonne quarantaine de minutes de route pour y aller, lorsque le trafic était léger. Toute cette route à faire annulait tous les moments de loisirs que j'avais quand mon temps m'appartenait.

Pas que je me plaignais. Je veux dire, bon sang, j'ai vingt-cinq ans. Il est temps que je m'installe, me marie et fonde une famille… pas vrai ? Et comme on m'avait dit une dizaine de fois, par une dizaine de personnes, Relena était une belle prise. Comme je le disais, elle est jolie, intelligente et riche. Si je ne l'épousais pas, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait lui faire battre son cœur. Elle avait d'ailleurs souligné ce point lors de notre dispute au sujet de mon prix.

**« - Yuy ? »**

Je levais les yeux pour voir que Wufei me regardait avec une inquiétude inhabituelle dans ses yeux sombres. **« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Tu semblais ailleurs. » **Nota-t-il en désignant ma fourchette que je tenais à mi-chemin de ma bouche depuis plusieurs minutes.

J'achevai rapidement le mouvement, mâchant et avalant lentement, de sorte que je n'eus pas à répondre à la question implicite dans ses yeux. Ensuite, je reposai ma fourchette et m'appuya contre ma chaise et regardant par la fenêtre le ciel qui s'assombrissait. C'était une nuance étonnante de bleu foncé, presque indigo, et pour certaines raisons, je trouvais ça très beau.

Quand je détachai mon regard du ciel hypnotisant, Wufei me fixait toujours. **« - Je suis un peu fatigué, Fei. » **Dis-je en guise d'explication. **« - Ne fais pas attention. »**

Il sourit en réponse. **« - Tu réfléchis ? »**

**« - A propos ? »**

**« - Le mariage ? »**

Dieu, que je détestais quand il pouvait deviner mes pensées si facilement. Mais après tout, il me connait depuis longtemps, très longtemps.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas. » **Poursuivit-il en agitant la main d'un air dédaigneux. **« - Tu auras beaucoup de temps pour t'habituer à l'idée. Un mariage prend des mois à planifier… Relena va mettre au moins un an. Bon sang, tu devrais réserver la salle de réception très tôt à l'avance d'ailleurs. Romefeller a tellement de demande qu'il doit y avoir une ou deux années d'attente. » **Puis il vrilla son regard droit dans le mien. **« - Il est encore temps de revenir en arrière. »**

Je fronçais les sourcils à cela. **« - Pourquoi devrais-je ? » **Mon ton semblait défensif, même pour moi.

Ce fut à lui de détourner le regard, haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent. **« - Tout le monde a des doutes à un moment ou à un autre dans le processus, Yuy. »**

**« - Toi aussi ? »**

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant la nappe. **« - Eh bien, non. Même si Sally et moi étions en désaccord sur les arrangements, je savais qu'elle était la seule pour moi. Cela n'a jamais été remis en doute. »**

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'il y avait comme une sorte d'accusation dans cette déclaration ? **« - Je ne doute pas que Relena est la seule pour moi. » **Dis-je défensivement.

Wufei me fit un petit sourire narquois. **« - Alors tu es le seul. » **Murmura-t-il.

Je lui lançai un regard choqué. **« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis cela ? »**

**« - Vous deux, vous avez rompus au moins trois fois en un peu plus d'un an. » **Souligna Wufei. **« - Surement que ça remet en question votre engagement l'un envers l'autre. »**

**« - Non, ça ne l'est pas. » **Affirmai-je, fronçant les sourcils en observant mon assiette. **« - C'est juste que Relena et moi traversions des problèmes. »**

**« - En partant chacun de son côté ? » **Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. **« - La plupart des gens en parlent entre eux quand ils ont des problèmes de couple. »**

**« - On dirait que tu crois que je fais une erreur ! » **Grognai-je.

**« - Pas du tout. » **M'assura-t-il. **« - Mais te voir peu sûr et jaloux… je me demande ce que Relena a fait pour justifier ce manque de confiance en sa fidélité. »**

**« - Je ne… » **Commençai-je.

**« - Tu as peur qu'elle saute dans le lit de l'organisateur de votre mariage. » **Fut la réponse froide et directe de Wufei. Il n'avait jamais prit de pincette.

**« - Pas du tout ! » **Grondai-je.

**« - Est-ce pour cela que tu as essayé d'annuler le voyage de demain ? » **Les yeux onyx me fixèrent avec un regard entendu. **« - Tu veux surveiller le temps que Relena passe avec le 'superbe' organisateur de mariage. »**

**« - **_**Je**_** la protège d'un crétin impudent, manipulateur et arrogant ! »** Rétorquai-je. **« - Je **_**veux**_** que Relena trouve quelqu'un de plus abordable et **_**féminin**_**. »**

Wufei se pencha contre le dossier de sa chaise, en secouant la tête. **« - Tu as des questions, Yuy. Et tu as besoin d'en parler avec Relena. » **Avant que je puisse formuler une réponse cinglante, il poursuivit : **« - Mais tu penses que c'est mieux de te débarrasser de Maxwell, n'est-ce pas ? »**

J'hochai la tête.

**« - Si tu penses que te débarrasser de Maxwell est la réponse, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »**

J'haussai un sourcil à cela.

**« - Sûrement que notre département juridique peut trouver quelque chose sur lui qui fera que ta fiancée le jugera inadmissible. »**

Oh, il marquait un point. Je me souvenais clairement de l'époque où Relena avait fait renvoyer son jardinier qui travaillait pour sa famille depuis des années parce qu'elle avait découvert qu'il avait un casier judiciaire. Apparemment, Wufei s'en rappelait aussi.

Relena avait insisté sur le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cet homme, en dépit des années de bons et loyaux services, parce qu'il avait menti sur son CV. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de trouver quelque chose de mauvais sur Maxwell et j'étais sûr que je pourrais la convaincre de renoncer à lui… et récupérer le chèque que nous avons envoyé. Je considère que ça aurait été de l'argent bien dépensé si je n'avais pas eu à faire à un playboy de bas-étage.

**« - Mais promets-moi ceci, Yuy. » **Continua Wufei. **« - Une fois qu'il ne sera plus là et que tu auras trouvé une organisatrice pour Relena... tu remédieras à tes insécurités avant le mariage. Il sera trop tard sinon. »**

J'hochai la tête. Il marquait un autre point là aussi. Bon sang, Wufei était toujours très doué pour être en mesure d'aller au cœur d'une affaire et trouver le chemin.

Mais tout d'abord.

**« - Son nom est Duo Maxwell. » **Dis-je à Wufei. **« - D'après ce que je sais, il travaille pour Quatre Winner depuis plus d'un an. Et il a dit quelque chose sur une fiancée décédée dans un incendie. Je crois que son nom était Alex. »**

Wufei me lança un regard étrange en fronçant les sourcils. **« - Pourquoi quelqu'un dont la fiancée est morte deviendrait organisateur de mariage ? » **Songea-t-il à voix haute. **« - On dirait qu'il tient à se rappeler constamment de ce qu'il a perdu. »**

Je me rappelai alors que durant le chemin du retour, Duo s'était affalé sur le siège de la limousine, les yeux fermés et le visage un peu hagard après que Silvia ait parlé de sa fiancée et je ressentis une once de remords. Je veux dire, pendant un instant, il avait l'air si vulnérable et blessé que je n'ai pas été capable de laisser Relena le harceler pour obtenir des réponses. Elle pouvait être singulièrement insensible à certains moments.

Fronçant les sourcils et secouant la tête, je forçais ces pensées à sortir de ma tête. Maxwell était une épine dans mon pied et je devais me débarrasser de lui, par tous les moyens nécessaires.

**« - Ses motivations ne sont pas ma préoccupation, sauf si Relena est impliquée. » **Dis-je à Wufei, masquant mon malaise en prenant une gorgée de ma boisson. **« - Trouve juste des raisons pour le congédier. »**

**« - Considère que c'est fait. »**

_**A suivre…**_


	8. Le chat est parti

**_Lana : _**_C'est bon, je te passe l'expression, je suis bien d'accord avec toi concernant Heero, et crois-moi, tu ne vas pas avoir fini de répéter cette phrase pendant encore très longtemps xD._

_Et je confirme aussi le fait qu'il y a un de très très belles histoires sur FFnet en anglais, et je compatis fortement pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas les lire. C'est pour ça que je m'efforce de les traduire, j'en ai quelques autres en réserve que je compte bien poster prochainement également._

_Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 8 : Le chat est parti**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Quatre tira avec sa queue de billard, sans un regard pour moi alors qu'il étudiait la table. **« - Tu aurais dû te douter que Silvia aurait entendu parler d'Alex. »** Dit-il avec un soupir dramatique.

**« - Je sais. »** Concédai-je en sirotant mon soda. **« - C'est juste que ça m'a surpris quand elle en a parlé. »** J'étais installé sur un tabouret de bar, adossé au comptoir et avec le barman que Quatre adorait beaucoup travaillant juste derrière moi.

Quatre fit une pause et me regarda**. « - Surpris ou pas, je dirais que tu as bien géré. »**

Je lui fis un sourire ironique. **« - Eh bien, je n'allais pas me rouler en boule et commencer à pleurer. »** Admis-je.

**« - C'est que tu vas mieux alors. »** Nota Quatre. **« - Fut un temps où ça t'aurait fait venir des larmes. » **

**« - Ouais, ****je vais.****.. mieux. »** _« Pas génial, mais mieux. »_

**« - Je suis fier de toi. »** Déclara Quatre en me faisant un sourire chaleureux avant de redevenir sérieux. **« - C'est dix dollars que tu me dois. » **Il jeta un regard derrière moi à Trowa. **« - Hé, que dirais-tu d'un verre pour le vainqueur ? » **

Trowa lui fit un demi-sourire et un hochement de tête, se tournant pour préparer un cocktail à Quatre.

**« - Que veux-tu ce soir ? »** Demandai-je par curiosité morbide. **« - Un 'Nuit de folie ou un 'Sex on ****the****beach****' ? » **Le deuxième était mon préféré... et je ne parle pas que de la boisson. Hé, j'avais dit que j'adorais l'océan, n'est-ce pas ?

**« - After ****sex****. »** Répondit Quatre sans sourciller.

Je jure qu'il demandait seulement des boissons avec ce genre de nom de sorte de voir la lente couleur rouge s'insinuer dans le cou de Trowa avant qu'il ne se tourne pour les mélanger. Il est beaucoup plus démoniaque que son apparence.

**« - Ne connais-tu pas de boissons avec de 'gentils' noms ? »** Demandai-je à Quatre, terminant mon soda.

Trowa était en train de mélanger les boissons et il me fit un sourire ironique. **« - Il y en a un que je n'ai pas encore entendu. » **

Je me penchai sur le bar, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. **« - Laisse-moi deviner, un '****quick****fuck****' ? » **

La tête de Quatre se tourna si rapidement que je suis sûr avoir entendu les os craquer. **« - Duo ! » **

Ce petit échange nous valut un rire du barman habituellement calme. **« - Je ne suis pas aussi simple que ça. »** Dit-il et je pense que je l'ai vu lancer un regard à travers sa frange à Quatre.

_« Oh si tu l'es, tu es sexy aussi... mais seulement pour un petit blond. » _

C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour les pousser à se mettre ensemble plutôt qu'à se regarder de loin. Enfin peut-être pas 'pousser' mais je leur donnais quand même un minuscule coup de pouce.

**« - Bon, ce n'est pas tous les gars, mais je travaille demain donc je vais y aller. »** Je me levai, m'étirai et les regarda avec un petit sourire suggestif. **« - Je vous laisse continuer. »**

Quatre rougit un peu puis ses yeux aigue-marine se posèrent sur Trowa, qui pour une fois, le regarda au même instant. _« Ah, du progrès ! Ils ont fait contact avec les yeux ! » _

Ce fut le signal pour partir et je le fis après avoir déposé un peu d'argent sur le comptoir et fit un clin d'œil malicieux à Quatre. Je souhaite que mon départ précipité agisse comme un catalyseur, incitant au moins un des deux à passer à l'action. Si c'est le cas, j'aurais tous les détails par Quatre la prochaine fois que nous serons seuls au bureau... ce qui me rappela que j'avais un autre rendez-vous avec Relena et Heero 'Je-déteste-l'organisateur' Yuy le lendemain. Vous savez combien je suis impatient de cela.

* * *

><p>J'arrivai au manoir Peacecraft le lendemain, pas vraiment impatient d'avoir une autre rencontre avec le hargneux fiancé de Relena. Walter, le majordome, me laissa passer avec un sourire poli et un geste vers la véranda.<p>

**« - Mademoiselle Peacecraft ne va pas tarder, monsieur. » **

Je lui fis un de mes petits sourires que je réservais généralement aux taquineries. **« - Je ne suis pas un 'monsieur' Walt... ****juste Duo****. » **

**« - Oui, monsieur. » **Me fit-il en m'ouvrant la porte.

Soupirant d'abandon, je sortis, m'attendant à trouver Yuy avec sa coutumière mine renfrognée. Je fus agréablement surpris de trouver la véranda vide, mis à part moi et une petite table dressée avec du thé et des biscuits.

**« - Installez-vous, Monsieur. »** Fit Walter. **« - Et si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, il suffit de demander. » **

Il me vint à l'esprit de lui dire que j'avais besoin qu'il arrête de m'appeler 'monsieur', mais je ne pense pas que cela fonctionnerait. C'était quelqu'un de têtu, je devais l'admettre.

Je me versai une tasse de thé, m'amusant à verser plusieurs centimètres de miel dessus. Ensuite, je grignotais expérimentalement un biscuit et trouvant qu'il était suffisamment savoureux pour une cuisine gastronomique, je le terminai en quelques bouchées. Je m'apprêtais à en prendre un deuxième quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi... Trop rapide et trop bruyant pour être ceux d'Heero.

**« - Duo ! »** Fit un cri ravi et je sentis deux bras m'enlacer par derrière. Relena me donna une petite accolade, puis me relâcha et alla de l'autre côté de la table, s'installant joyeusement sur une chaise.

Elle avait l'air vraiment, vraiment de bonne humeur, me dis-je. Ses joues étaient un peu rosées et ses yeux brillaient. Je me demandai brièvement si je verrais la même expression sur le visage froid d'Heero quand il nous rejoindrait. Ensuite, je dus réprimer un sourire narquois, devinant ce que l'heureux couple avait certainement dû faire la nuit dernière.

En parlant de ça... je regardais par-dessus mon épaule, ne voulant pas qu'Heero se glisse derrière moi. S'il avait vu le câlin, il pourrait être tenté de me tordre le cou. **« - Euh... où est votre fiancé ? »** Demandai-je à Relena.

**« - Oh, Heero. »** Soupira-t-elle et faisant un léger geste de la main. **« - Il est en voyage d'affaire et il a dû partir à deux heures du matin. Il est probablement à Singapour maintenant. » **

**« - Oh. » **Je tournais mon regard vers elle et vis le minuscule air renfrogné qui passa sur son visage. Puis ça me frappa... pas d'Heero aujourd'hui ! **« - Oh ! » **

Apparemment, elle remarqua le soulagement dans ma voix et elle eut un petit rire complice. **« - Oui, c'est juste entre vous et moi pour aujourd'hui. » **

Je lui souris. Il n'y avait pas lieu de cacher mon soulagement, elle l'avait déjà remarqué. **« - C'est bien. Je vais essayer d'être de bonne compagnie pour compenser son absence. » **

Elle gloussa de plaisir. **« - Duo, vous êtes toujours de bonne compagnie. » **

**« - Vous ne me connaissez pas depuis longtemps. » **Soulignai-je, prenant un autre biscuit.

**« - Je pense que la qualité du temps compense le manque de quantité. »** Insista-t-elle, se versant une tasse de thé puis pencha la tête pour me regarder avec un air presque timide. **« - Alors, quel est l'ordre du jour aujourd'hui ? » **

Je souris d'un air conspirateur. **« - En fait, c'est quelque chose que je suis sûr que votre fiancé aurait profité pour me narguer à ce sujet. Nous allons visiter plusieurs couturières pour voir le style vestimentaire des demoiselles d'honneur et les couleurs. Une activité bien efféminée. » **

Relena me fixa avec un regard sérieux. **« - Il n'y a rien d'absolument pas viril en vous, Duo Maxwell. » **

Ouais, ça méritait un blush que j'essayai de dissimuler en sirotant mon thé et faisant un léger haussement d'épaule**. « - Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons prendre ma voiture au lieu de votre limousine aujourd'hui. » **Lui proposai-je, tout à coup un peu mal à l'aise de devoir être seul sur la baquette arrière avec la fiancée d'Heero Yuy. Il suffisait qu'un majordome ou le chauffeur suggère qu'il y ait eu des contacts inappropriés et ce serait foutu. Yuy m'écraserait comme une canette de bière vide.

Je savais qu'il pouvait le faire, aussi. Franchement, vu la façon dont il bougeait... une grâce souple évidente, même dans la façon dont il marchait. L'homme faisait du sport, j'en étais sûr. Probablement des arts martiaux aussi. De plus, il avait cette puissante poignée de main. Ouais... pas de doute dans mon esprit... si Yuy pensait un seul instant que j'avais été trop amical avec sa fiancée, il me démolirait joyeusement.

Pendant que je faisais cette profonde méditation, Relena me parlait et je réalisai soudain qu'elle me regardant dans l'attente d'une réponse. **« - Hmm ? »** Fis-je haussant un sourcil et essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui avait raté toute la conversation.

**« - ... les paquets. »** Sembla-t-elle répéter. **« - Si nous avons beaucoup d'échantillons de tissu à ramener, ça sera beaucoup plus facile d'avoir Pargan et la limousine. » **

**« - Bien sûr. »** Dis-je, me félicitant pour cette reprise en douceur. **« - Bien sûr. » **

Elle hocha la tête avec contentement, termina son thé et se leva. **« - Nous y allons ? »**

Je regardai ma montre**. « - Oh, bonne idée. Nous avons notre premier rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure. » **

Alors que nous nous installions dans la limousine, sous le regard renfrogné de Pargan, je me détendis contre la banquette moelleuse. **« - ****Alors****, combien de temps Heero sera-t-il absent ? » **

Les lèvres de Relena se tordirent en une moue. **« - Deux semaines. »** Grogna-t-elle. **« - Deux fichues semaines. Je suis si fatiguée de tous les déplacements qu'il a à faire pour son travail. » **

**« - Euh... vous n'êtes pas diplomate ou quelque chose ? »** Demandai-je, lui lançant un regard perçant. **« - Je veux dire, vous devez voyager tout autant. » **

**« - Je suppose. »** Fit-elle en haussant les épaules et regardant par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait.

**« - Ca doit être difficile d'entretenir une relation si chacun doit beaucoup voyager. »** Dis-je distraitement, faisant seulement la conversation même si j'essayais de calculer combien de rendez-vous je pouvais caser en deux semaines, évitant ainsi au maximum la compagnie d'Heero.

**« - Même plus difficile à maintenir. »** Fit-elle avec un soupçon d'air renfrogné**. « - Nous nous voyons à peine. Je voudrais qu'il quitte son emploi et d'en trouver un qui nous donnerait plus de temps ensemble... mais nous ****avons vraiment besoin**** de l'argent. » **

Je retins comme je pus un son d'incrédulité en feignant un éternuement et posant une main sur mon nez et ma bouche. _« Besoin d'argent ? Combien d'argent faut-il pour un tel couple ? En vendant une ou deux de leurs maisons de vacances, ils pourraient être capables de vivre les cinq ou dix prochaines années facilement... » _

**« - Euh, ouais. »** Murmurai-je finalement, prenant soin de garder un ton neutre. **« - J'imagine que l'entretien de votre manoir doit être... substantiel. » **

« - Vous n'avez pas idée. » Soupira-t-elle, en secouant légèrement la tête. **« - Entre les services, le personnel et l'entretien, mais malgré ça je tiens à garder la propriété familiale. ****Ca**** sera beaucoup plus facile avec deux revenus. » **

J'émis un petit rire. **« - On dirait que vous l'épousez pour son argent. » **

**« - Pas tout à fait. »** Dit-elle calmement, ne faisant pas attention à mon air choqué. **« - Mais c'est un facteur décisif. » **

J'essayais de ne pas rester bouche bée devant son... honnêteté ! Mais c'était difficile**. « - J'imagine que ces grands yeux bleus et son air de tueur ont aussi été des facteurs. » **Plaisantai-je, faiblement.

Elle gloussa. **« - Il est beau. »** Admit-elle. **« - Je veux dire, même Silvia a remarqué ses yeux. » **

_« Elle n'est pas la seule. » _

**« - Eh bien, qui ne le ferait pas ? »** Demandai-je avec un haussement d'épaule. **« - Ils ne sont pas moins intense que lui. » **

**« - Hum. »** Fit-elle. **« - J'ai essayé de le rendre social, mais ce n'est pas vraiment dans sa nature. Franchement. »** Me dit-elle, en se penchant plus près comme une fille le ferait pour parler à une autre fille. **« - Il n'est pas très romantique en soit, mais il m'emmène dans des endroits élégants et ses manières sont impeccables. Mais quand il s'agit de geste romantique, il semble vide. » **

**« - Beaucoup d'hommes le sont. »** Soulignai-je. Moi-même exclu, bien sûr. Mon travail faisait que j'appréciais les éléments de la romance. Je veux dire, c'est important. Qui voudrait d'un mariage ennuyeux ?

Eh bien, certaines personnes pourraient... mais ils n'étaient alors pas du genre à embaucher un organisateur de mariage. Les gens qui donnaient beaucoup d'argent à quelqu'un pour prendre soin des détails le faisaient parce qu'ils voulaient que l'évènement soit mémorable. Et les mariages romantiques sont mémorables... fin de l'histoire.

Relena renifla avec scepticisme. **« - Je ne sais pas. Vous semblez être du genre romantique. » **

**« - Je suis un organisateur de mariage. Je dois l'être. »** Lui rappelai-je.

**« - Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu organisateur de mariage ? »** Demanda-t-elle, tournant un regard curieux vers moi. **« - Je veux dire, compte tenu que... » **

Merde. Voilà, nous étions encore une fois en train de parler d'Alex. Eh bien, au moins, elle essayait d'amener le sujet. **« - J'ai pris ce travail parce que... » **_« Parce que j'avais perdu mon vrai travail à cause de l'alcool après la mort d'Alex. »_ **« - Quatre a démarré cette société en parallèle de la sienne, sans avoir à compter uniquement sur sa fortune familiale. Et il pensait que comme j'avais organisé mes propres mariages, je connaîtrais assez bien les ficelles du métier pour faire carrière là-dedans. »** Oh merde s'il vous plait, faite qu'elle n'ait pas relevé le pluriel là ! Je ne veux pas avoir à lui expliquer deux engagements échoués. Deux fiancés morts. **« - J'ai surtout accepté le poste parce que Quatre avait besoin de moi et que je lui dois plus que je ne pourrais jamais rembourser. » **

**« - Est-ce que cela ne vous rappelle pas... ? » **

**« - Pas si je ne parle pas de ça. »** Dis-je rapidement en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

**« - Oh. »** Elle recula alors, apparemment aussi désemparée que je l'avais pensé au premier abord.

Je décidai de prendre la situation en main et je sortis un dossier sur les couturiers que nous allions voir. **« - Hé, Relena, avez-vous déjà une idée du style vestimentaire que vous désirez ? » **

Elle s'approcha, se penchant presque sur moi et regarda le livre que j'ouvris sur mes genoux. Alors que je commençais à lui montrer une simple mais élégante robe de demoiselle d'honneur, elle me dit dans un léger murmure : **« - Je suis désolée de vous en avoir parlé. »**

J'étais à moitié tenté de glisser un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules mais j'avais le sentiment que le chauffeur nous regardait dans le rétroviseur et évita donc tout contact avec elle. **« - C'est bon. »** Lui assurai-je. **« - Maintenant, nous allons nous concentrer sur votre journée parfaite. » **

_**A suivre….**_


	9. Imaginer le pire

_**Lana : **T'inquiète pas, il y a bien une fin à cette histoire même si elle va être longue à arriver. Et en ce qui concerne ta demande, effectivement j'ai déjà lu cette histoire mais ça remonte à vraiment très longtemps. J'ai tenté de ratisser Ffnet mais impossible de la retrouver, et j'ai même chercher dans les sites de 'fictions' que je fréquentais à l'époque où je pense l'avoir lu, mais beaucoup ont fermés et les autres n'ont rien donné. Je ne sais plus du tout si cette histoire se trouve sur ce site-là où autre part, je ne me souviens même plus du titre, et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider... surtout que ça me donne également envie de la relire, ce qui me frustre davantage, lol. Je vais tenter de demander un coup de main aux autres mais... les 'vieux' auteurs susceptible de connaitre cette fic et de m'aider se font rares et je ne sais pas si cela va donner quelque chose. Je te tiens au jus si j'ai une réponse positive._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Petite Note d'aide désespérée :<strong>

**Bonjour, alors je me permets de mettre une petite note avant de laisser place au chapitre pour demander un petit peu d'aide à mes lecteurs.**

**Enfin, cela s'adresse plus particulièrement aux amateurs de fic '_Gundam Wing_' si par hasard, il y en a parmis vous. **

**Voilà, on m'a demandé si je connaissais une vielle fic, et malheureusement, bien que je la connaisse effectivement pour l'avoir lu dans le passé, ma mémoire me fait atrocement défaut car je ne me souviens plus du tout du titre. En gros, l'histoire c'est que Duo est fou amoureux d'Heero au point d'assassiner Réléna pour l'écarter du japonais. Il trafique sa voiture et finit lui-même le travail quand l'explosion ne suffit pas à tuer Relena. Tout le monde sait que c'est lui le coupable, mais ils se taisent tous. Heero et Duo finissent par finalement se mettre en couple et à la fin de l'histoire, Wufei va parler à Heero pour lui dire ce qu'il sait de l'accident et Heero le tue en le faisant tomber dans le vide.**

**Donc si quelqu'un peut me renseigner sur le titre exact de cette histoire, je lui en serait vraiment reconnaissante.**

**Merci**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 9 : Imaginer le pire**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Alors que je frappais dans le punching-ball de l'hôtel, j'en vins à la conclusion que j'étais en enfer. Piégé dans les réunions sans fin à l'autre bout du monde alors que j'étais tourmenté par des visions de Duo Maxwell profitant de Relena avant que je sois de retour.

Je sais. Rationnellement parlant, ça n'allait pas arriver. Relena ne faisait rien si ce n'était pas pratique et franchement, elle avait besoin de moi. J'étais la stabilité et la sécurité de son... enfin, un revenu stable et un partenaire fidèle, qui voyagerait souvent à cause de son travail exigeant, mais pas moins fastidieux. Nous étions bien appariés à cet égard. Même Wufei le pensait.

Mais certains de ses commentaires au sujet de Relena me harcelait toujours. En fait, je pense que c'était les commentaires sur _moi_ qui me harcelaient. Il m'avait fait m'interroger sur la solidité de ma relation avec Relena... le fondement même de notre engagement.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas mentionné que la dernière fois que nous avions rompu c'était à cause de son aventure avec un jeune diplomate durant l'un des grands bals auquel nous avions assisté, je savais que c'était à son esprit. Il voyait cela comme la racine de mon insécurité. Et peut-être qu'il avait raison. Si elle ne s'était jamais égarée avec ce jeune homme charmeur et romantique, aurais-je été dérangé par l'air bien de Maxwell ?

Maxwell. Cette merde arrogante. Je suis certain que j'aurais été dérangé par lui, même si Relena aurait été aveugle à ses yeux indigo et son sourire. C'était un séducteur. Je n'avais aucun doute qu'il ne devait avoir aucun mal à se trouver des partenaires de lit. Mais ce comportement n'avait pas sa place dans l'organisation du mariage de Relena. C'était non-conventionnel et pour cela, je le haïssais. J'aurais voulu une belle et étouffante _femme_ pour organiser le mariage... pas un beau parleur, taquin et plein de charme comme Maxwell.

Putain, j'étais jaloux d'un fils de pute, n'est-ce pas ?

Après toutes mes dénégations, c'était un fait laid. Je le cachais bien derrière ma réserve froide et mes regards calculés, mais en vérité, je n'avais pas confiance en Relena et ma capacité à retenir son attention. Et quand quelqu'un comme Maxwell, qui définissait par lui-même le mot 'captivant' avait débarqué, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir menacé.

Ma réponse à la plupart des menaces était décisive, des mesures définitives, d'où l'enrôlement de l'aide de Wufei. En fait, il s'était porté volontaire, n'est-ce pas ? Il était plus que conscient de mon insécurité et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Même si c'était mon meilleur ami, parfois je détestais sa facilité à lire en moi.

Pour cette question, Maxwell semblait être en mesure de me lire aussi. Il savait que sa présence était un affront et il n'hésitait pas à me narguer en sachant que Relena était déterminé à le garder. Je pouvais être satisfait de sa réaction quand je l'attaquais sur sa masculinité, mais cela s'évaporait quand il se mettait à flirter avec ma fiancée. Sa réaction à mes railleries suggérait une quantité considérable d'insécurité de sa part aussi et c'était légèrement enrichissant.

Peut-être que je devrais juste avoir une discussion d'homme à homme, ou plutôt d'homme à organisateur de mariage efféminé, avec lui. Je me demandais si tout serait si simple si je lui balançais les comportements inappropriés à la figure.

Bien. À quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Il ne ferait rien d'autre que de s'en amuser sachant que sa tactique était de m'arracher une réaction. Je l'emmerdais de toute façon, ainsi que toutes ses 'relations' comme Silvia et son patron, Winner.

_**GWGWGWGW**_

La fin de la semaine me trouva dans la même situation, c'est-à-dire en train de frapper le punching-ball de l'hôtel tout en souhaitant qu'il soit le véritable objet de ma colère.

J'avais essayé de joindre Relena à la maison toute la semaine et la réponse avait toujours été la même. Lundi c'était : 'Mademoiselle Peacecraft et Monsieur Maxwell sont dehors, monsieur. Dois-je prendre un message ?'. Mardi, elle était allée chez un fleuriste avec Maxwell. Mercredi, ils étaient allés choisir des vins pour la réception. Et jeudi après-midi, j'ai été informé qu'elle n'était pas attendue au manoir avant très tard dans la soirée.

Bordel ! Je pouvais jurer que ce bâtard la gardait délibérément loin de la maison... comme s'il savait que je tenterais de lui téléphoner et je devenais fou de voir que je n'y arrivais pas. Pour une raison quelconque, son téléphone portable ne semblait jamais être sur elle où elle était constamment dans une zone sans réseau. Mais de toute façon, même ce mode de communication ne fonctionnait pas.

Vendredi, j'étais donc fou à lier, pressant comme un fou pour finir le travail afin que je puisse rentrer à la maison et récupérer ce qui était à moi. Tous les biens qui m'appartenaient. Au rythme où j'allais, quand je rentrerais, Relena aurait oublié qui je suis tellement elle était prise par ses mots avec son précieux organisateur.

Bien sûr, cette ligne de pensée était clairement malsaine. Mais tout ce que j'avais en tête, c'était une image de Relena avec Maxwell, dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans la limousine en train de déguster du vin et un gâteau de mariage.

Je retrouvai mes esprits et cessa de voir rouge à temps pour épargner au pauvre punching-ball de l'hôtel de finir en miette comme le dernier. Me réprimandant mentalement pour ma perte de contrôle, je ramassai ma serviette sur le banc et essuya la sueur sur mon visage. Puis je me dirigeai vers les douches, puis après ça, vers le bar de l'hôtel.

_**GWGWGWGW**_

Après avoir bougé mes fesses huit jours d'affilé, j'ai pu terminer avant que les deux semaines se soient écoulée et pu rentrer à la maison plus tôt. Je ne suis pas exactement sûr du pourquoi je n'ai pas prévenu de mon retour. Je pouvais dire que c'était simplement pour faire une surprise à Relena, mais c'était un mensonge. Je sais que je ne voulais pas surprendre quelque chose, mais dans le même temps, je voulais m'en assurer. Alors, je n'appelai pas la maison, je sautai dans le premier vol et prix un taxi une fois à l'aéroport.

Quand j'ai vu la Jaguar noire garée sur le parking, je regardai ma montre. Il était presque sept heures, bien après les heures normales.

**« - Monsieur Yuy. »** Dit Walter avec une certaine surprise alors qu'il m'ouvrait la porte. **« - Quelle agréable surprise. » **

**« - Nous allons voir. »** Maugréai-je, jetant ma serviette sur la petite table près de la porte. **« - Où puis-je trouver Relena ? » **

**« - Elle et Monsieur Maxwell sont dans le salon, monsieur. »** Fut sa réponse rapide. **« - Dois-je dire que... ? » **

**« - Non ! » **M'écriai-je en posant un regard aigu sur lui. **« - Je vais aller les rejoindre, Walter. Je vous remercie. » **J'étais plutôt fier de mon rattrapage, de ma voix neutre. J'étais encore plus fier de mes pas silencieux alors que j'avançais dans le couloir en direction du salon avant d'ouvrir les portes en acajou assez brusquement et scannant la salle avec un regard critique.

En dépit de toutes mes pensées obsédantes, la dernière chose que je m'attendais vraiment à voir quand je suis entré, c'est un crétin natté vautré sur le canapé avec ma fiancée.

En toute équité, ils n'étaient pas 'vautrés'. Mais il y avait sa veste et sa cravate jetée négligemment sur le dos du canapé et ses souliers étaient sur le sol à côté de lui, ses pieds sur ma table basse préférée. Relena et lui regardaient une sorte de vidéo de mariage, dégustant du thé et des biscuits. Ils ressemblaient à un couple en rendez-vous, assit assez près pour être confortable, tout en conservant un semblant de décence qui ne semblait pas crédible une minute.

**« - Relena ! » **

Ma fiancée se tourna et ses yeux se mirent à briller. **« - Heero, tu es rentré ! »** Elle bondit du canapé et couru dans mes bras.

Je la serrai contre moi, fusillant par-dessus son épaule l'autre homme qui appuya son menton sur ses bras croisés sur le dos du canapé. Il me fit un sourire légèrement forcé. **« - Bon voyage d'affaire, Heero ? » **

J'aurais voulu lui dire de m'appeler 'Monsieur Yuy', mais je savais comment ça s'était passé la première fois. Je lui lançai donc un regard qui promettait le châtiment divin. **« - Juste à temps. » **Suggérai-je froidement.

Il haussa un sourcil à cela, son regard se posant sur sa veste puis ses chaussures, jugeant du niveau apparent de culpabilité. Puis il me sourit. **« - Vous pouvez nous aider à choisir le type de transport si vous souhaitez. » **Suggéra-t-il, regardant par-dessus son épaule la vidéo qui était encore en marche.

**« - Une autre fois. »** Dis-je fermement**. « - Pour l'instant, je voudrais passer du temps avec ma fiancée. »** Je gardai un bras ferme autour d'elle en face de lui. **« - Je suis sûr que vous connaissez le chemin. » **

Relena eut un petit sursaut consterné à mon ton cassant, mais son 'parfait' organisateur de mariage se contenta de lui sourire avec indulgence et de hausser les épaules, comme s'il n'était pas le moins du monde offensé. **« - Je vous verrai après-demain, Relena. » **Dit-il d'un ton doux, presque intime.

Je voulais lui tordre le cou.

Au lieu de cela, je le regardai prendre sa veste et sa cravate, glisser de nouveau ses pieds dans ses chaussures et finir d'un trait sa tasse de thé. Puis il se dirigea vers nous, faisant une pause pour répondre à mon regard défiant. **« - Bienvenue à la maison, Heero. »** Son ton était légèrement moqueur et le rictus qui n'atteint pas ses lèvres fut évident dans ses yeux.

J'étais tremblant de colère quand il me frôla et partit.

**« - Heero ! »** Gronda immédiatement Relena. **« - Tu as été grossier ! » **

**« - Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez exactement tous les deux ? »** Demandai-je.

**« - Nous regardions des vidéos sur les calèches. »** Dit-elle en se reculant légèrement et me regardant avec des yeux plissés. **« - Tu insinues que quelque chose de mauvais s'est passé ici ? » **

J'aurais pu voir la lueur d'avertissement dans ses yeux, mais je la ratai complètement. **« - Etait-ce le cas ? » **

Trop tard, j'ai réalisé mon erreur quand Relena s'est complètement arrachée de mes bras en criant furieusement. **« - C'est un parfait gentleman, Heero... contrairement à toi ! »** Elle se détourna et quitta la pièce, me laissant avec le sentiment que je venais de commettre un crime impardonnable. Depuis quand protéger un peu sa fiancée était un pêché mortel ?

Je regardais la porte que Maxwell avait passée en marmonnant un juron. C'était entièrement de sa faute. C'était déjà assez que chaque fois que j'essayais d'appeler, Relena semblait être 'sorti' avec son bien-aimé organisateur de mariage, mais il fallait que je rentre à la maison pour les trouver confortablement installé l'un près de l'autre ! Mon sang s'est mit à bouillir. Et je voulais désespérément casser quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

Sachant qu'il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à même essayer d'arrondir les angles avec Relena pour ce soir, je retirai mon manteau et le jeta sur le canapé qu'avait récemment occupé ma fiancée et son pote. Puis je me dirigeai vers la salle d'exercice, pensant qu'à défaut de pouvoir massacrer un organisateur de mariage irritant, je me contenterais d'un punching-ball.

Ce pauvre et loqueteux sac de boxe avait connu de nombreux accès de colère. Je lui avais même donné un surnom, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraitre. Zéro avait subi mon humeur tant de fois, que c'était étonnant qu'il soit encore entier. Il y avait un trou qui avait été réparé, je le lui avais fait la première fois que Relena et moi avions rompue. Je l'avais surpris en train d'embrasser un homme lors d'un gala international. Elle avait été furieuse contre moi, insistant qu'il y avait un malentendu et m'accusant d'être qu'un idiot réactif et jaloux.

Et avant que vous le disiez, oui, je pouvais voir les similitudes entre cette situation et celle-ci.

Bien que Maxwell et elle ne se soient pas embrassés, il y avait un certain air d'intimité dans la pièce qui m'avait profondément dérangé que si je les avais prit sur le fait. Et laissez-moi vous dire que c'était une chance que je rabatte mon hostilité sur le sac de box au lieu de l'organisateur de mariage.

Après avoir laissé Zéro dans un état pire que l'usure, je pris une collation tardive dans la cuisine et alla dans ma chambre, sachant que la porte de Relena serait verrouillée comme à chaque fois qu'elle boudait à cause de mes mauvais comportements. Et honnêtement, je n'étais pas d'humeur pour une joute verbale à laquelle je n'échapperais pas. Cela pouvait donc attendre que j'ai une nuit décente de sommeil, en supposant que je pourrais être réellement en mesure de dormir sans faire de cauchemar à propos d'un magnifique organisateur de mariage qui me trottait dans la tête. Pas de chance.

_**A suivre…**_


	10. Ma version de l'histoire

_**Lana : **Coucou. Bon effectivement, ça n'a rien donné et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'aider plus que ça. Quant au réaction d'Heero, c'est clair que c'est lui seul qui se rend malheureux mais pour sa défense, il faut dire que Relena ne l'aide pas beaucoup non plus. A trop avoir confiance en quelqu'un d'acquis, on risque encore plus de le perdre en jouant avec le feu.  
>Il est vrai aussi qu'Heero se focalise trop sur Duo... mais bon, après tout c'est un 1x2 donc heureusement pour nous xD Relena est bien gentille mais il va falloir qu'elle cède sa place. Enfin en tout cas, le nouveau chapitre est disponible alors bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 10 : Ma version de l'histoire**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

J'avais été tenté de m'arrêter dans le couloir à l'extérieur du salon, après que Yuy m'ait sans ménagement dit de partir, mais franchement, je n'étais pas vraiment amateur de dispute. C'était peut-être ma faute, un peu, mais ce n'était pas ma préoccupation.

Et honnêtement, je ne pense pas que c'était de ma faute, vraiment. Je n'avais aucune idée que Yuy rentrerait chez lui après une semaine sinon j'aurais mis plusieurs kilomètres de distance entre moi et le manoir Peacecraft ce soir-là. Autant j'appréciais taquiner l'homme quand sa présence était inévitable, mais quand j'étais seul avec Relena, je faisais mon travail.

Ne vous méprenez pas. J'étais poli et même amical avec cette jeune et jolie future mariée. Mais je ne flirtais pas quand il n'y avait pas de témoin à tourmenter. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'intention d'empiéter sur le territoire d'un gars que je ne connaissais pas, pas plus que je voulais mourir horriblement. (Je ne suis pas un imbécile... j'ai pu lire ses réactions comme dans un livre ouvert.)

Cela ne signifiait pas que je m'intéressais à Relena. C'était une gentille fille, la plupart du temps, en dépit de certaines attitudes qui me consternaient. Par exemple, qui aurait cru qu'elle était obsédée par la couleur rose ? J'ai estimé que c'était une grande bataille pour la persuader de choisir une couleur rose plus soutenue pour ses demoiselles d'honneur. Tout le monde ne peut pas paraitre à son avantage avec du rose. Mais une nuance plus foncé peut être carrément flatteur pour le teint comparé à du rose pâle.

A part ce détail qui nous a quand même pris deux séances, les choses allaient plutôt bien. Relena était volontaire et savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait pour son mariage, mais j'avais travaillé avec des épouses plus difficile avant. J'étais donc en mesure de l'amadouer en lui proposant plusieurs alternatives si ce qu'elle voulait était déraisonnable. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle changeait d'avis... mais au moins elle me laissait lui montrer d'autres options.

Et quand Yuy est arrivé sur les lieux, c'était exactement ce que je faisais. Après une longue journée de marche dans des dizaines de boutiques de tissus, Relena et moi avions les pieds fatigués et endoloris. Elle avait insisté pour que je reste dîner avec elle avant de retourner en ville et nous avons pris le thé dans le salon pour que nous puissions regarder les vidéos. Donc, vous voyez, il y avait une explication vraiment innocente dans la façon dont Yuy nous a trouvé. Et s'il n'avait pas été aussi hostile, j'aurais pu partager ces quelques informations avec lui. Mais, encore une fois, il m'a énervé.

* * *

><p>Vérifiant mon compteur de vitesse, je réalisai que je ferais mieux de lever le pied de l'accélérateur où j'aurais une amende pour excès de vitesse avant la fin d'une journée qui avait très longue et qui s'était terminée de manière pourrie. Je ralentis donc avant de prendre la prochaine sortie pour mon cap de ma petite escapade favorite.<p>

La rue où je tournai était parallèle à l'océan et conduisait finalement à un tronçon de plage isolé, avec des maisons éparpillés ici et là et des dunes. Je quittai la route goudronné pour m'engager sur une piste sinueuse de terre et enfin, j'arrivai devant un chalet coquet.

C'était presque le coucher du soleil et je sautai hors de la Jag et retira à nouveau mes chaussures, les jetant sur la banquette arrière avec ma veste, avant de marcher autour de la maison pour rejoindre la plage juste derrière. Savourant la sensation du sable sous mes pieds, je me dirigeai vers l'eau, laissant le stress de ma rencontre avec Yuy filer sous les effets relaxants de la brise de mer et le bruit des vagues.

Je m'arrêtai là où les vagues venaient s'écraser sur le sable, l'aplatissant et effleurant à peine mes pieds. Avais-je déjà mentionné que j'aimais l'océan ?

Et pas seulement l'océan. Je regardai vers la maison, buvant la vue du porche blanchi à la chaux et les volets gris pâles. Ce n'était pas une grande demeure, mais elle était parfaitement positionnée sur le bord de la plage, assez en hauteur pour éviter les dommages des tempêtes, mais suffisamment proche pour que l'on puisse directement passer du porche à la plage. Le parement de bardeaux lui donnait un aspect rustique, tandis que la garniture en treillis sous le porche ajouté une touche de classe. Je pouvais facilement m'imaginer sortir de cette porte tous les matins pour regarder le soleil se lever à travers la brume de la mer.

J'avais effectivement contacté à deux reprises un agent immobilier pour cette maison, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je puisse me l'acheter avec mon salaire.

Cela n'avait pas découragé l'agent immobilier qui ne m'avait pas accordé une, mais deux visites et m'avait dit de me sentir libre de revenir en tout temps pour la regarder. Je voulais pleurer de joie quand j'avais vu le plancher grossier sous les carpettes pittoresques. Ce lieu me faisait sentir comme chez moi. J'avais vraiment tout adoré, du grenier empli de courant d'air jusqu'aux escaliers grinçants. Ca me brisait le cœur d'admettre que je ne pouvais pas faire une offre respectable.

Pourtant, je revenais souvent ici et 'mon' chalet était encore sur le marché, toujours fermé et silencieux... attendant que quelqu'un tombe amoureux d'elle... quelqu'un qui pouvait assurer son prix.

Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça avait été tentant de demander à Quatre de m'avancer la somme. J'aurais travaillé pour lui pour le restant de ma vie si ça m'aurait permis de faire cet endroit mien. Mais après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à demander une telle faveur énorme. Je lui devais déjà trop.

Le plus ironique est que, même en sachant que cet endroit ne serait jamais à moi, je me sentais toujours comme si c'était ma maison et je revenais ici chaque fois que je voulais me vider la tête. Et chaque fois que je voyais la pancarte de l'immobilier, je poussais un soupir de soulagement que le chalet n'avait pas été vendu.

Tôt ou tard, il le serait et j'aurais de nouveau le cœur brisé. Mais bon, j'étais plus ou moins habitué à cela. C'était l'histoire de ma vie, comme ils disaient. Et comme avec la plupart des chagrins d'amour que j'avais connu dans ma vie, je ferais face le moment venu et pas un instant plus tôt.

Je dus passer plus de temps que je ne le pensais à rester là debout dans les vagues, laissant mon stress disparaitre, car il faisait presque nuit quand je suis finalement retourné à ma voiture. J'ai posé une main sur le panneau 'à vendre' dans un rituel familier, espérant que je tombe sur une manne qui me permettrait de payer cette maison avant que quelqu'un ne me prenne mon rêve.

**« - Attends-moi. »** Murmurai-je.

La pancarte se balança d'avant en arrière, les crochets rouillés émettant un doux grincement, comme pour me répondre et je souris alors que je montais dans la Jag.

* * *

><p>J'étais presque de retour sur la route principale quand mon téléphone sonna et j'appuyai sur le bouton du haut-parleur. <strong>« - Ici Maxwell. » <strong>

La voix de Quatre sorti du haut-parleur, me semblant lointaine. **« - Où es-tu Duo ? » **

**« - Sur le chemin du retour du Manoir Peacecraft. Pourquoi ? » **

**« - Tu sais quelle heure il est ? » **

Je regardais l'horloge sur le tableau de bord. **« - Euh... presque neuf heures. » **

**« - Et tu viens de partir ? » **

Je pouvais entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix. **« - Quel est le problème, Q-man ? La Jag est censée se changer en citrouille à dix heures ? » **

Il y eut un petit rire sur la ligne. **« - Non. Nous ne te verrons pas alors. » **

J'entendais un bruit de fond qui était un peu difficile à déchiffrer. **« - Ou es-tu, Quat ? » **

**« - Au Circus. » **

**« - Ohhhh. »** Chantonnai-je d'un air entendu. **« - Vas-tu essayer de brancher le barman ? » **

**« - Duo... ! » **

**« - Oserais-je demander ce que tu as bu ce soir ? » **

Quatre rigola puis j'entendis un bruit sourd et il poussa un petit soupir**. « - Ah... euh... comme d'habitude. » **Dit-il.

**« - Bien. » Fis-je d'une voix trainante. « - Tu fais enfin des progrès avec Trowa, n'est-ce pas ? » **

**« - Hum... mm... Ouais. » **

Okay. Quatre était sérieusement distrait. Et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre par qui. Tout comme j'aimais ce gars, je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter flirtait avec son petit-ami récemment acquis. Et ouais, je suppose que ça devait être pareil pour tout le monde... pas seulement que moi. **« - Eh bien aussi agréable que soit cet appel téléphonique obscène, je vais raccrocher maintenant, Quatre. » **

**« - Mmm... bien. »** Fit sa voix distraite.

J'appuyai sur le bouton pour raccrocher et soupira alors que je revenais sur l'autoroute. Le calme que j'avais quand j'étais parti du chalet s'était dissipé plus rapidement que d'habitude, pour être remplacé par un sentiment d'agitation que je connaissais bien. C'était le genre de sentiment qui m'avait mis dans le pétrin à plus d'une occasion.

Une partie de moi voulait conduire jusqu'au centre-ville et trouver un bar empli de fumée et danser jusqu'à me retrouver en sueur... et envoyé aux orties la promesse que j'avais faite à Quatre à propos de l'alcool.

Mais alors la partie sensible... la partie qui avait une dette envers ce doux blond pour toujours... intervint et décida de rentrer à mon appartement et travailler sur le mariage Peacecraft-Yuy. Par ailleurs, le plus tôt j'aurais fini, plus vite je serais débarrassé de la mine renfrognée et les yeux bleus de l'homme qui commençait à hanter mes cauchemars.

_**A suivre…**_


	11. La négociation

_**Lana :** Coucou. Moi aussi, quand j'ai découvert cette histoire, j'avais bien aimé avoir le point de vue des deux protagoniste, j'avais un peu peur que cela ralentisse l'histoire au début, que l'auteur fasse revivre deux fois la même scène mais en fait, elle fait avancer son histoire sans rabâcher, et c'est plaisant._

_Alors pourquoi Relena aime-t-elle le rose à ce point ? C'est un mystère, je dois le reconnaitre mais je dois aussi avouer que j'aime bien le rose aussi (surtout le rose bien pétant xD) mais ce n'est pas une obsession non plus._

_Et je te rassure, moi non plus je n'aime pas les fics où Heero et elles finissent ensemble, et tu peux être sûre et certaine qu'il n'y aura jamais une de mes histoire ou traduction qui sera sur ce couple-là. Je suis fidèle au 1x2, ils me font trop baver, lol. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

_**Tenshi :** Ravie de voir que tu aimes bien cette histoire. Crois-moi, elle vaut vraiment le détour d'être lue et je vais te laisser dévorer le chapitre qui va suivre. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 11 : La négociation**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Le lendemain matin, je fus le premier levé, comme d'habitude. Milly, la bonne, me servit une tasse de thé sur la véranda et je m'y installai pour regarder jardinier couper les haies. Bien que j'étais entouré par l'atmosphère apaisante du matin, je me rejouais la scène de la nuit dernière dans ma tête, me demandant comme je pourrais l'interpréter différemment.

Pas que je n'avais pas passé une bonne partie de la nuit à faire exactement cela. J'avais regardé le plafond si longtemps que je suis surpris qu'il n'y ait pas de trous. Pourtant, après avoir autant réfléchit, je ne pouvais pas trouver une solution. Oui, j'avais été un imbécile jaloux. Mais je me sentais en droit de le faire. Et Relena devrait savoir qu'au vu de notre relation tumultueuse, il y avait forcément des moments de doute et d'incertitude. Elle devrait tout faire pour me rassurer, plutôt que d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Inconsciemment je l'espère.

Et Maxwell, ce connard arrogant ! Il voyait clairement l'insécurité que les faits de Relena causaient. Pire encore, il jouait sur ça tout à fait délibérément. Je me souvins de la petite lueur dans ses yeux indigo et la chaleur de son bras quand il était passé devant moi pour sortir. Comme s'il connaissait l'effet d'un regard ou d'un toucher et qu'il jouissait de la couleur rouge de colère sur mon visage. Quel genre de personne pourrait ainsi provoquer quelqu'un de cette façon ?

J'étais tenté de faire un tour dans la salle de sport avant que Relena se lève, pour évacuer ma colère renouvelée afin que nous puissions avoir une conversation civile. Mais avant que je ne puisse le faire, des bruits de pas légers annoncèrent son arrivée.

Quand il n'y eut aucune salutation de sa part, je sus qu'elle était encore en colère. Je pouvais presque sentir la température descendre de quelques degrés alors qu'elle se trouvait derrière moi. **« - Es-tu prêt à être raisonnable ce matin ? »** Je reconnus le ton qu'utilisait Relena quand elle parlait à un parterre de diplomates difficiles.

**« - J'ai été raisonnable la nuit dernière. »** Dis-je sèchement. Je pouvais être aussi têtu que Relena. Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à Wufei.

**« - Tu as été désagréable. » **

**« - Il était délibérément avachi sur toi. »** Insistai-je, me rappelant la lueur de défi dans ses yeux indigo et la torsion moqueuse de ses lèvres alors qu'il passait devant moi. **« - Il savait qu'il avait eut l'air suspect ****dans la façon**** dont vous étiez tous les eux sur le ****canapé et**** au de s'expliquer ou s'excuser... » **

**« - Tu ne lui as pas donné une chance de s'expliquer. Tu l'as jeté dehors ! »**Lâcha-t-elle en marchant pour s'asseoir devant moi, ses yeux bleus glacés.

**« - Je lui ai demandé de retrouver le chemin. »** Corrigeai-je méticuleusement.

**« - C'est Ma maison. » **

Elle aimait jouer cet atout assez souvent, puisque l'ensemble du domaine lui était revenu quand ses parents étaient morts. Mais j'avais quelques as dans mes manches.

**« - C'est Mon argent qui paie le personnel. »** Lui rappelai-je.

Alors qu'elle était propriétaire de biens incroyablement vastes et avait un salaire qui lui permettait de vivre confortablement, c'était mon argent qui lui permettait de garder une bonne partie des luxes qu'elle s'offrait, comme le jardinier, le personnel de cuisine, le chauffeur, les domestiques et les majordomes. Sans moi, elle aurait été obligée de modifier radicalement son style de vie ou bien de vendre le domaine pour s'installer dans une maison plus modeste que celle que ses parents lui avaient laissé. Elle avait besoin de moi et elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle.

Le visage de Relena rougi et elle me lança un regard blessé. **« - Vas-tu me jeter ****ça au**** visage chaque fois ? » **Demanda-t-elle, des larmes dans les yeux. Je pouvais sentir mon contrôle de la situation me glisser des mains.

**« - Bien sûr que non. »** Dis-je attentivement, essayant de ne pas la regarder. Quand elle me faisait son numéro de 'petite fille triste', il était presque impossible de garder un objectif en tête. **« - Mais s'il te plait, ne me dis pas que je ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un que je méprise de quitter la maison, que j'en viens à considérer comme notre maison. »** Moi ! Je me sentais comme si j'avais parfaitement formulé. Et éviter de devoir m'excuser.

**« - C'est notre maison. »** Dit-elle avec ferveur. **« - Mais Duo était mon invité. Après tout ce temps passé ensemble durant ces deux dernières semaines, il est comme un ami. » **

Souligné le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble fut une erreur tactique de sa part. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me rappelle combien ils étaient si proches.

**« - Il s'agit d'un employé rémunéré. »** Lui rappelai-je. **« - Il aide à organiser notre mariage et ensuite nous ne le reverrons jamais. » **Ca ne serait jamais assez tôt pour moi.

**« - Si tu apprenais à le connaitre... » **

**« - Je ne veux rien savoir de lui... »** Commençais-je.

Une seconde ! On arrête tout ! Si elle voulait que j'apprenne à connaître son organisateur de mariage si parfait, qui étais-je pour m'y opposer ? Je pourrais jouer à nouveau les chaperons et elle n'y verrait que du feu où ne suggérerais plus que je n'ai pas confiance en elle.

Je me penchai sur la table pour lui prendre la main. **« - Oublie ce que j'ai dit. »** J'utilisai une voix douce... conciliante. **« - Si ça te rend heureuse, je vais lui donner une autre chance. »**

Son visage s'éclaira et les larmes qui avaient été sur le point de couler disparurent. **« - Vraiment ? » **

**« - Vraiment. » **

**« - Tu es un amour ! »** Elle se leva de table pour s'approcher de moi et me serra dans ses bras, heureuse de sa victoire.

Je la serra en retour, savourant la mienne.** « - Quand est ton prochain rendez-vous ? Je vais organiser mon planning pour l'accueillir. » **

**« - Demain matin. » **Dit-elle joyeusement, s'écartant et regagnant sa chaise alors que la servante apportait son thé et un muffin.

**« - Je serais là. »** _« Je serais là à chaque rencontre à partir de maintenant, peu importe combien de travail j'aurais à rattraper... peu importe combien je méprise Maxwell. »_ J'essayai de ne pas grimacer. Prenant une gorgée de mon thé pour cacher mon expression.

Elle sirota son thé, me regardant par-dessus le rebord de sa tasse et battit de ses cils. **« - Tu pourrais, peut-être, aussi t'excuser un peu auprès de Duo ? » **

Je m'étouffais avec mon thé, toussant et la servante accourue vers moi pour me tapoter le dos et m'offrir une serviette. **« - S'excuser ? »** Demandai-je, regardant ma fiancée.

Les yeux de Relena redevinrent de glace. **« - Tu as été impoli avec lui. Et s'il décidait de ne plus travailler pour nous maintenant... » **

**« - Il ne serait pas payé. »** Finis-je pour elle. **« - Et alors je m'assurerais que tous ceux qui envisageraient de faire appel à 'Mariage Gagnant' en entende parler. »** Du moins, ils entendraient ma version.

**« - Heero... » **

Je fis l'erreur de regarder ses yeux bleus suppliants et je sus qu'elle allait gagner cette bataille. Mais je décidai que ce serait à mes conditions.

**« - Je vais te dire une chose, Relena. Que dirais-tu si Max... Duo et moi restions seuls demain ? »** Fis-je d'une voix neutre, essayant de garder de la malice dans les yeux. **« - Cela nous donnera la chance de nous connaitre l'un et l'autre. » **Ouais, c'est ça. **« - ****Je m'excu.****.. euh, j'arrangerais les choses. Et peut-être que je serai rassuré qu'il ne cherche pas à t'approcher de trop près. » **

Son visage s'illumina. **« - Oh ! Un peu de temps 'entre homme' ? Cela semble parfait ! Je suis sûre que quand tu le connaîtras mieux, tu l'adoreras autant que moi ! »**

Entre homme en effet !

**« Adorer ? Je ne crois pas ! » **

Je serais très clair avec Monsieur Duo Maxwell. Il resterait à sa place et garderais ses pattes loin de mes affaires. Ou je prendrais un grand plaisir à remplacer mon punching-ball Zéro par Maxwell.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, je vis l'air surpris de Duo et un peu d'appréhension, quand je descendis l'escalier au lieu de Relena. Mais il retrouva rapidement ses esprits, sourit et mit les mains dans ses poches, se balançant légèrement sur ses talons.<p>

**« - Bonjour, Heero. » **

J'ai simplement hoché la tête en réponse, le toisant de haut en bas. Il portait son habituel pantalon noir et son style typiquement flatteur de chemise. Il avait des lunettes de soleil perché sur sa tête et il avait l'air un peu ébouriffé par le vent. Je me suis soudainement rappelé que l'élégante Jaguar noire était décapotable, bien sûr, il était du genre à préférer avoir la capote ouverte que fermée.

**« - Est-ce que Relena est prête à y aller ? »** Demanda-t-il alors que j'atteignais la dernière marche.

**« - Je vais être celui qui vous accompagne aujourd'hui. »** Dis-je platement.

**« - Oh. »** Il semblait légèrement tendu. **« - ****Je.****.. euh... est-elle souffrante ? » **

**« - Elle va bien. » **Dis-je sèchement en lui lançant un regard mortel. **« - Elle a d'autre projet pour aujourd'hui. » **

**« - Mais nous avions planifié cela depuis plusieurs semaines. » **

**« - J'ai _dit_ qu'elle ne viendrait pas. » **

Duo s'arrêta brusquement au milieu d'une phrase, tournant un regard légèrement offensé vers moi. Il savait sacrément bien ce qui allait arriver et je pouvais dire qu'il essayait de ne pas laisser voir son malaise. **« - Ok. »** Dit-il lentement. **« - Si vous êtes sûr qu'elle ne veut pas reprogrammer... » **

**« - Non. »** Je me dirigeai vers la porte que le majordome m'ouvrit et tourna un regard noir vers l'homme natté. **« - Nous y allons ? »**

Il hocha la tête, regardant le haut de l'escalier une dernière fois avant de se tourner et de me suivre.

_**A suivre…**_


	12. Entre hommes

_**Lana : **C'est un petit défaut dans cette fiction, c'est que les chapitres sont courts surtout quand ils sont intéressant, lol. La suite est disponible et il y a enfin une avancée positive. Merci pour ta review encore et toujours et bonne lecture. Bises_

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 12 : Entre hommes**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

J'ai su que quelque chose se tramait à l'instant où je l'ai vu dans l'escalier. Et au moment où nous marchions vers la porte, je ne savais même pas ce que c'était. Yuy était sur le point de me lire ses règles concernant Relena.

Je pensais qu'il dicterait sa loi, m'avertissant qu'il briserait chaque os de mon corps si je faisais un geste déplacé. Et je ne peux pas dire que j'étais surpris. C'était un miracle qu'il ait supporté ce flirt aussi longtemps.

Mis à part cela, je n'étais pas prêt à le laisser prendre le contrôle de ma journée. Il se dirigea vers le garage, mais il s'arrêta dans son élan quand je me raclais la gorge. Ses profonds yeux bleus me transpercèrent alors qu'il me regardait par-dessus son épaule.

**« - Relena voulait prendre la Jag aujourd'hui. »** Dis-je avec un sourire narquois, appuyé contre le capot de ma décapotable.

**« - Mais pas moi. »** Dit-il sèchement.

Je pinçai les lèvres et émit un bruit peu sceptique du fond de ma gorge, juste pour attirer son attention. **« - Mais je conduis aujourd'hui. » **

**« - Nous allons prendre la limousine. »** Insista-t-il. **« - Pargan peut conduire. »** Il fit une pause, peut-être pour réaliser que son discours de trou du cul sonnait dictatorial. Quand il reprit la parole, une certaine froideur avait disparu de sa voix. **« - Conservez votre essence. » **

**« - Je n'en ai pas besoin. »** Répondis-je obstinément, croisant les bras. **« - C'est une voiture de la société. Par ailleurs, la limousine ne pourra pas se garer là où nous allons aujourd'hui. »**

Il serra les dents avec une irritation évidente. **« - Très bien. »**

Souriant victorieusement, j'ouvris la portière conducteur et m'installa sur le siège, démarrant le moteur. Heero le fit d'une manière plus conventionnelle et je lui fis un sourire intrépide. **« - Attachez votre ceinture 'Ro et accrochez-vous. »**

**« - Ne m'appelez pas... »** Commença-t-il. Mais j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'inquiétude.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire crisser les pneus alors qu'on fonçait dans l'allée. Pas que je pensais que cela intimiderait monsieur Yuy mais ça me donnait l'impression d'avoir un peu le contrôle de la situation.

Il tourna un regard parfaitement vicieux vers moi. **« - N'allez-vous pas un peu vite ? » **

**« - Voyons ! Il s'agit d'une décapotable... on est censé rouler vite. »** Cet homme ne semblait pas prendre beaucoup de plaisir dans sa vie. Malgré toutes mes angoisses, je savais au moins comment vivre l'instant présent. J'ai appris très tôt que c'est tout ce que nous avons.

**« - Maxwell... » **

**« - Jésus... d'accord grand-mère ! »** Ricanais-je alors que je ralentissais jusqu'à la vitesse autorisée. **« - Vous êtes comme un bâton dans la boue. »** Je ne pus retenir cette petite pique.** « - ****Relena**** aime aller vite. » **

**« - Laissez-là en dehors de ça ! » **Grogna-t-il.

Ooh... j'avais touché un point sensible, n'est-ce pas ? Et je l'ai immédiatement regretté quand il m'a jeté un regard qui me promettait la mort et la destruction. **« - Merde, Yuy... pas besoin de s'énerver. »** J'étais fatigué de ce jeu de pouvoir et à cet instant, je ne me souciais pas s'il décidait de me licencier pour prendre un autre organisateur de mariage.

**« - Où diable allons-nous ? »** Exigea-t-il par-dessus le rugissement du vent.

Je lui souris malicieusement. **« - Faire une promenade en calèche autour du parc. » **

Il roula des yeux, s'enfonçant dans son siège. **« - Est-****ce vraiment**** nécessaire ? » **

**« - Bon sang, ouais. Je veux dire, si vous décidez d'utiliser un cheval pour vous conduire durant tout le mariage et que vous découvrez que vous êtes allergique ? »**

**« - Je ne suis pas allergique. Relena non plus. » **

Heh... ouais, eh bien, peut-être que le cheval serait allergique au regard de mort du monsieur.

Quand je me garais à proximité du parc, Heero me lança un regard sceptique. **« - Impossible de garer la limousine ? » **Demanda-t-il en regardant les énormes emplacements prévu pour les calèches à cheval quelques mètres plus loin.

Je lui fis mon meilleur sourire espiègle. **« - Je voulais conduire. » **

Il poussa un soupir frustré. **« - Ecoutez... Maxwell... nous avons besoin de mettre les choses au clair. Tout d'abord, vous travaillez pour moi. Nous faisons donc les choses à ma façon. Pour commencer, cela signifie que je veux que vous m'appeliez Monsieur Yuy... » **

**« - Je le ferai quand Relena ne sera pas là. »** Le corrigeai-je avec minutie, sachant qu'il risquait de m'exploser à la figure si j'insinuais clairement qu'il était soumis.

**« - Je veux dire, tout le temps. »** Gronda-t-il, son intense regard bleu scintillant de ressentiment.

**« - Bien... mais elle ne sera pas... » **

Il me prit alors par surprise, saisissant ma main qui tenait le volant avant que je ne puisse terminer ma phrase. **« - Je m'en fiche ! »** Déclara-t-il froidement, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

_« Eh bien, merde, mec. Fais-le à ta façon. » _

**« - Deuxièmement... »** Poursuivit-il. **« - Gardez vos mains loin d'elle. Ne touchez pas sa main, ou ne mettez pas un bras sur le dos de sa chaise. Ne lui tenez pas les portes ouvertes pour elle ! Et surtout, ne lui baisez plus jamais la main. » **

Je le foudroyai du regard. **« - Yuy, c'est mon travail de... » **

**« - Monsieur Yuy ! » **Grogna-t-il.

_« Enculé ! »_ **« - Très bien. Monsieur Yuy... cela ****fait partie**** de mon travail d'être charmant et poli. Si je ne tiens pas la porte pour Relena... » **

**« - Mademoiselle Peacecraft ! » **

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. **« - Bon dieu, Yuy, elle m'a dit de l'appeler Relena ! » **

**« - Eh bien je vous demande de ne pas l'appeler ainsi en face de moi ! » **

J'étais absolument bouche bée, me demandant s'il pouvait être plus connard qu'il ne l'était. **« - Putain de merde. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce fichu travail. »** Murmurai-je en remettant la clé sur le contact.

**« - Que faites-vous ? » **

**« - Je vous ramène. »** Grognai-je**. « - J'en ai assez de votre attitude ! Vous et Miss Peacecraft vous pouvez vous garder votre fichu emploi ! » **

Il referma sa main sur la mienne avant que je puisse tourner la clé pour remettre le contact. **« - Nous avons un contrat, Maxwell. Alors que vous le vouliez ou non, vous avez encore du travail pour moi. » **

Je me penchais vers lui, effleurant presque sa joue de mes lèvres.** « - Vous êtes tellement soumis que ce n'est même pas drôle. »** Sifflai-je. **« - Vous ne voulez pas que ****je parte**** parce que vous savez que votre jolie princesse va vous piquer une crise. Vous me détestez, putain. » **

**« - Oui. »** Dit-il franchement. **« - Mais vous avez encore du travail pour moi. » **

**« - Lâchez ma main. » **Dis-je sèchement.

**« - Pas avant que vous acceptiez d'être raisonnable. »** Rétorqua-t-il, resserrant son emprise.

Je tirai contre elle, sachant que nous étions trop proches pour que je puisse lui donner un coup avec mon autre main libre. **« - Vous êtes le seul qui soit déraisonnable. »** Fis-je en détournant la tête. **« - ****A partir**** du moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous avez été un vrai salopard. Vous avez décidé que j'étais 'inadapté' en tant qu'organisateur pour votre mariage parce que je suis de sexe masculin. » **

**« - Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de cela. » **

**« - Alors, pourquoi ? »** Je tournai de nouveau mon visage vers lui pour le regarder correctement.

Il eut soudain l'air inquiet. **« - Je viens de... je n'ai pas aimé... votre attitude. » **

**« - Putain. Je me suis levé et je vous ai tendu la main, où était la mauvaise attitude là-dedans ? » **

**« - Vous aviez votre bras autour de Rel... Mademoiselle Peacecraft quand je suis entré. »** Souligna-t-il.

**« - Je l'avais sur le dos de sa chaise. »** Lui rappelai-je.

**« - Et que penseriez-vous d'un homme que vous ne connaissez pas et qui est proche de votre fiancée ? » **

Je restai silencieux, prenant un moment pour considérer ses paroles. J'étais une personne tactile, alors avoir le bras sur le dos de la chaise de quelqu'un ne me semblait pas mauvais, mais de toute évidence, Heero était (coincé du cul) plus réservé.

**« - Vous marquez un point. »** Concédai-je, me demandant vaguement si c'était ce qui l'avait rendu si peu sûr en premier lieu. **« - Mais j'aurais pris le temps de découvrir les détails avant de haïr immédiatement le gars. » **

Il semblait s'être un peu assagi à ça, détournant le regard. **« - Peut-être avez-vous raison. J'ai peut-être réagi de manière excessive... un peu. » **Puis il me fixa avec un regard sévère. **« - Mais depuis, vous avez essayé de me provoquer. » **

**« - Ouais. »** Admis-je. **« - C'était assez amusant. » **

Une expression perplexe traversa son visage, lui donnant un air confus, presque enfantin. **« - Vous trouvez que jouer de mon ****insécurité est amusant**** ? » **

**« - Autant que vous trouviez amusant de m'intimider. »** Répondis-je.

Une lueur compréhensive brilla dans son regard et un léger sourire étira un peu les coins de ses lèvres. Ouais, il savait de quoi je parlais... la poignée de main, l'incident de la porte... toutes les fois où il avait tenté de jeter le doute sur ma masculinité. **« Hé, essayez d'être un mec avec une tresse de trois pieds de long et dites-moi si vous ne ressentez pas le besoin occasionnel de prouver votre virilité. »**

Il lâcha ma main, regagnant son côté de voiture et semblant réfléchir. Puis il me regarda avec deux yeux bleus intenses et... un putain de sourire. _« Il est magnifique quand il sourit. »_ **« - Nous recommençons alors ? »** Demanda-t-il en me tendant la main. **« - Je suis Heero ****Yuy et**** vous êtes... ? » **

_**A suivre…**_


	13. Recommencement

_Oui, les choses sérieuses commencent à arriver. La hache de guerre n'est pas encore tout à fait enterrer mais ça ne devrait tarder. Et les sentiments vont petit à petit commencer à faire leur apparition eux aussi. Faux-semblant de paix de la part d'Heero ? Hum... réponse juste en-dessous. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 13 : Recommencement**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Mon respect pour Maxwell monta de plusieurs crans quand il m'honora avec un sourire éclatant et accepta ma main. **« - Duo Maxwell. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. » **

Et avec un simple sourire et une poignée de main, j'avais accompli ce que Relena m'avait envoyé faire ce jour-là... arranger les choses avec son organisateur de mariage. Pas que j'étais complètement rassuré sur ses intentions... je n'étais pas si crédule, mais maintenant les choses étaient claires.

J'avais eu un mauvais moment ou deux, comme quand il s'apprêtait à faire démarrer la voiture. De plus, on aurait dû le payer quand même s'il décidait de partir. Putain, il avait raison ! J'étais soumis... et j'avais honte de ça. Depuis quand les paroles de Relena faisaient ma loi ? Ça allait devoir changer et vite.

Puis il y avait eu le moment où il avait demandé pourquoi je le détestais. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui dire qu'il était, même de mon point de vue, carrément magnifique. Il avait des yeux incroyablement expressifs, un sourire ravageur, une carrure fine et athlétique et de beaux cheveux ! Avec le fait que Relena était instable, j'étais presque sûr qu'elle le convoitait dès le moment de leur rencontre. Je veux dire, j'étais un mec et je le trouvais intéressant. Comment une jeune fille pourrait résister ?

Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il était trop beau. Pour quoi aurais-je passé ?_ « Oh, je __vous ai détesté__ dès le premier jour parce que vous respirez le magnétisme animal. » _Ouais... je n'aurais pas pu.

Après que nous nous soyons serrés la main en se présentant convenablement, je me sentais un peu détendu. Peut-être que nous pourrions maintenir la paix assez longtemps pour terminer les préparatifs du mariage après tout.

**« - Alors, comment dois-je vous appeler ? »** Demanda-t-il, me regardant avec un air malicieux.

Eh bien merde, si ça ce n'était pas un défi subtile. Pendant un moment je me demandais si nous allions reprendre nos chicanes malgré notre explication. Puis ensuite, j'ai regardé dans les profondeurs candides de ses yeux et j'ai pu voir qu'il y avait quelque chose de sincère en eux.

Bon, je pouvais faire un effort alors. **« - Appelez-moi Heero. »** Dis-je, surpris de voir comment ma voix semblait timide. _« Putain ! Ressaisis-toi Yuy ! » _

Mais le grand sourire qu'il me fit ne comportait aucune trace sardonique ou moqueuse, ce qui me faisait quelque peu plaisir. **« - Je suis Duo. » **

Puis, juste comme ça, notre passé hostile fut apparemment oublié et il désigna les calèches.** « - Que diriez-vous de faire un tour, Heero ? » **

**« - Dans une calèche ? » **

Il haussa un sourcil. **« - Si vous préférez essayer d'atteler les chevaux à la Jag. » **

Bien que la réticence était admettre une faiblesse, j'ai tout de même était forcé. **« - ****Je.****.. euh... Je ne sais pas manipuler un cheval. »** Ou plutôt, jamais.

Son sourire fut rassurant. **« - Ne vous inquiétez pas. ****Hilde**** se chargera de toute la gestion équestre. Vous et moi allons ****juste monter**** dedans et profiter de la balade. »** Il sortit de la Jag, saisissant un pull sur la banquette arrière. **« - Si nous sommes chanceux, elle va nous emmener sur la plage. » **Expliqua-t-il. **« - Il pourrait faire froid. »** Il eut un léger froncement de sourcil. **« - Vous aurez assez chaud ? » **

**« - Je n'ai pas si facilement froid. » **Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il me sourit alors qu'une lueur étrange passa dans ses yeux. **« - Okay. Si vous avez froid, alors je vous réchaufferais. » **Il me fit un clin d'œil et se détourna, heureusement d'ailleurs parce que je me senti rougir à son commentaire.

_« Il me taquinait ! »_ Peut-être que tous les gestes que j'avais pris comme des preuves de flirt avec Relena était juste sa façon de plaisanter. Il ne flirterait certainement pas avec moi ? Le ferait-il ?

**« - Duo ! »** S'écria une voix féminine et joyeuse. Une jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts vint à notre rencontre alors que nous approchions des calèches et elle se jeta dans les bras de Duo, lui serrant le cou. _« Et voilà une autre femme incapable de garder ses mains hors de Maxwell. Devinez qui efface la question de savoir qui flirte avec qui. » _

Il rigola et la fit tournoyer une fois avant de la reposer sur ses pieds. **« - Pas devant les clients, Hilde ! »** Grogna-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Elle me regarda avec un sourire de bienvenue. **« - Ooo... Duo... mignon client. » **

Merde, je rougissais encore, je le savais ! **« - Ah. Je suis... euh... »** Balbutiai-je.

**« - Voici Heero Yuy. »** Lui dit Duo, venant à mon aide**. « - Mademoiselle Peacecraft et lui vont se ****marier l'****année prochaine et voudront peut-être faire appel à vos services de transport... si tu l'impressionnes suffisamment. » **

Hilde regarda Duo en penchant la tête. **« - Oh, alors il est pris... quelle tristesse. »** Elle lui lança un regard de pitié et pour une quelconque raison, il rougit.

**« - Hilde... sois professionnelle. »** Réprimanda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, le rendant plus rouge encore. Puis elle se tourna vers moi. **« - Y a-t-il un style particulier de transport ou la couleur du cheval que vous préférez ? » **

**« - ****Je.****.. euh... Duo et Relena ont fait la plupart des démarches. »** Réussis-je à dire, essayant de retrouver mon calme, ce que je faisais habituellement sans effort. Mais j'étais hors de mon élément et enfoncé jusqu'au cou avec Duo. Et la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était des questions d'Hilde lui rappelant que j'avais délibérément exclu Relena des activités d'aujourd'hui. Ma fiancée aurait probablement adoré cette sortie, surtout compte tenu de la compagnie.

Euh, ouais, il y avait encore certaines petites pensées de ressentiments qui essayaient de surgir. Sauf que maintenant, elles étaient plus dirigées contre Relena et moins contre Duo.

**« - Je pense que pour leur type de mariage, un attelage à deux chevaux serait parfait. »** Lui dit Duo. Il ne me jeta même pas de regard accusateur. **« - Pourquoi pas les gris ? » **

**« - Ah, les Percherons. »** Elle sourit. **« - Ils sont une belle paire. Je vais aller les atteler. » **

Duo et moi nous sommes assis sur une clôture en regardant la jeune fille emmener un énorme cheval, puis un deuxième pour les atteler rapidement à une calèche.

**« - Percherons ? »** Répétai-je.

**« - Mm, c'est la race. »** Me dit Duo. **« - Le plus sombre, c'est Scythe et l'argenté c'est Wing. » **

**« - Vous les reconnaissez ? » **

Il haussa les épaules. **« - Je fais souvent ça, vous savez. » **

**« - Apportez des clients à vos amis ? »** Demandai-je. Je ne voulais pas paraitre accusateur, mais je voulais savoir.

Il me lança un regard méfiant.** « - J'apporte des clients aux gens qui pourront leur offrit le meilleur travail. » **Dit-il avec une voix légèrement froide.

J'avais un grand sens de l'observation et je savais que je l'avais insulté. Et pour changer, il s'emportait contre moi. **« - Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »** Lui assurai-je. **« - Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que vous devenez amis avec les gens que vous côtoyez pour les affaires. » **

**« - Certains. »** Dit-il sans me regarder. Son regard était braqué sur l'attelage en face de nous et ses cheveux cachaient ses yeux, alors je ne pus lire son expression.

Je devinais que je n'étais pas pardonné pour l'instant. **« - D'accord. Vous êtes amis avec ceux qui ne sont pas de vrais connards. » **

Ah... je lui arrachai un léger sourire et il me regarda à travers sa fange, presque timidement. **« - Parfois même avec ceux qui le sont. »**

Alors que j'aurais préféré qu'il utilise le passé, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi il ne le faisait pas. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours été dans la catégorie 'vrais connards'. Apparemment, je devais gagner mon chemin.

**« - Duo... tu as une seconde ? »** Appela Hilde, tenant la bride du cheval sombre. **« - Tu peux venir le tenir pendant que je m'occupe de Wing ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. » **Il s'approcha et saisit la bride comme s'il était complètement à l'aise, puis il posa une main sur l'énorme tête du cheval et se mit à le gratter derrière l'oreille. **« - Hé là, mon beau. » **Chantonna-t-il alors que le cheval tournait sa tête vers lui.

**« - Attention ! »** Avertis-je, me méfiant de ce cheval de si grande taille.

Le châtain me lança un regard. **« - Venez faire connaissance. »** Suggéra-t-il.

**« - Je ne pense pas... » **

**« - Allez. »** Exhorta-t-il. **« - Soyez courageux, Yuy. Faites quelque chose d'audacieux pour changer. » **

**« - Je suis audacieux ! »** Affirmai-je avec un air menaçant.

**« - Vous êtes conservateur. »** Répondit-il. Il se tourna vers le grand cheval, faisant courir ses doigts sur ses naseaux. **« - Venez faire un gros bisous à Scythe. » **Il me fit une démonstration, plaçant un baiser carrément au centre du visage du cheval, juste entre ses yeux bruns.

**« - Je ne vais pas embrasser un cheval, Maxwell. »** Dis-je fermement.

**« - Au moins le caresser. »** Exhorta-t-il, me suppliant avec ses yeux indigo.

Je m'avançai prudemment, me questionnant sur ma santé mentale à chaque étape du chemin. **« - S'il ****me mord****... » **

**« - Il ne le fera pas. » **

**« - Mais s'****il.****.. » **

**« - Je m'assurerais que Relena récupère votre corps et votre assurance-vie. » **

Je le regardai avec horreur. **« - Ce n'est pas drôle. » **

Son sourire irrépressible me disait le contraire. **« - Ni un homme adulte qui a peur de caresser les chevaux. » **

Connard. **« - Très bien. Si je meurs, je reviendrais vous hanter. »** Jurai-je alors que mes pieds se déplaçaient à contrecœur vers l'animal gigantesque.

Scythe tourna la tête et il poussa un profond soupir par ses naseaux, soufflant de l'air chaud dans la main que je tendais timidement.

**« - Il est cool avec vous. »** Me dit Duo, les yeux rivés sur mon visage. **« - Allez-y. » **

Prudemment, je posai une paume sur le nez du cheval, sentant les poils doux et la peau étonnamment chaude. **« - C'est... mou. » **

**« - Ouais. »** Dit Duo calmement, presque religieusement.

Je me suis senti plus audacieux et caressa le visage du cheval, en commençant par en haut et faisant descendre ma main le long de son visage. Et le gros animal gris gardait la tête baissée vers moi comme s'il jouissait de l'attention. Je regardais Duo avec un large sourire totalement dépaysant sur mon visage. **« - Il aime ça. » **

**« - Uh ****huh****. » **La main de Duo tenait toujours la bride, ses doigts grattouillant lentement sous la mâchoire du cheval.

**« - Moi aussi. »** Admis-je.

**« - Vous devriez essayer de nouvelles choses plus souvent, 'Ro. »** Dit Duo sur un ton intimiste. Seulement cette fois, ça m'envoya des frissons dans le dos au lieu que ça me hérisse comme ça le faisait quand j'entendais cela de la part de Relena.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, puis me dépêcha de la refermer. Pourquoi ruiner la relation parfaitement aimable que nous avons commencé à développer pour un simple pseudo ?

_**A suivre…**_


	14. Découvertes

**_Lana :_**_Oui, ça commence enfin à prendre une tournure intéressante même si on est loin du grand Amour avec un A majuscule, lol. Mais on finira bien par s'en approcher. Merci pour ta review et régale-toi bien avec le nouveau chapitre._

**_Elaelle :_ **_Tu as bien raison, ils n'ont pas vraiment capté que Duo est gay mais l'un d'eux finira par s'en rendre compte très bientôt. Quant à Heero, il sait parfaitement qui il va épouser mais tu as donné une expression qui donne tout son sens 'Roi du déni'... savoir est une chose, accepté et y remédier en est une autre. Bref, je te remercie pour ta review et te souhaite une bonne lecture._

_**marine :** bonjour à toi, nouvelle fan de 'Wedding', lol. Je suis enchantée de voir que tu as dévoré ma fic en 1h, enfin il faut dire que vu la longueur des chapitres et le peu qu'il y a pour le moment, ça va vite, lol. Bref, le rapprochement n'est pas encore 'explicite', va falloir encore patienter pour cela mais ils sont enfin amis, ce n'est pas rien quant on voit leurs débuts. Merci pour ta review et à bientot._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 14 : Découvertes**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Bon sang. Qui savait que Yuy avait une personnalité ? Et carrément plein de charme à certains moments. Le regarder découvrir le plaisir de caresser un cheval était comme regarder un enfant jouant avec des chatons. Cela me fit me sentir chaud depuis le haut de la tête jusqu'au bout de mes orteils. Je devinai que je n'aurais pas besoin du chandail après tout.

Scythe ajusta sa tête à la main d'Heero, lui demandant de continuer de le caresser et l'homme que j'avais considéré comme un vrai connard, obéit immédiatement, ses yeux s'adoucissant. Dieu, j'étais en train de fondre. Mais si vous aviez vu la lueur d'appréhension dans ses yeux quand il s'était approché du cheval, vous apprécierez la façon dont ils étincelaient de plaisir maintenant.

Il me regarda et eut un grand sourire sans entraves. Et je savais que quel que soit le reste de la journée, un moment comme celui-là en valait la peine.

**« - Vous êtes prêt pour une balade ? »** Demandai-je légèrement, entendant le léger clappement des sabots de Wing qu'Hilde ramenait.

**« - Je pense que je le suis, maintenant. »** Admit-il, reculant pour regarder alors que j'aidais Hilde à harnacher les deux chevaux et ensuite les atteler à la calèche.

Elle fit avancer les cheveux et l'élégante voiture roula derrière et Heero et moi avons suivis. Une fois dehors, elle appela un de ses assistants pour tenir les chevaux tandis qu'elle s'approchait de nous pour nous instruire sur la façon de monter dans la voiture.

Heero regarda dubitativement la petite porte.** « - Pensez-vous vraiment que Relena pourrait monter là-dedans avec une robe de mariée ? »** Demanda-t-il en me regardant d'un air sceptique.

**« - Pour les mariages, nous utilisons une calèche plus grande. »** Expliqua Hilde. **« - Et autant d'aide que vous pensez avoir besoin. » **

**« - Oh. » **

Il grimpa en premier, l'image même de la grâce et la coordination, même avec son costume sur-mesure et ses chaussures cirées. Je me fis la note mentale de lui dire de s'habiller décontracté la prochaine fois que je l'emmènerais dans un tel endroit.

La prochaine fois ? Je réalisais soudainement que j'étais impatient des prochaines sorties que j'aurais avec Heero et Relena. Du moins, en espérant qu'il serait aussi agréable que maintenant.

**« - Nous y allons ? » **

Je levais des yeux surpris. Mince, j'avais été distrait. **« - Oh, ouais. »** Je me dépêchai de grimper et prit place aux côtés d'Heero.

Hilde s'installa sur le siège conducteur à l'avant et regarda par-dessus son épaule. **« - Vous êtes bien installés, les tourtereaux ? » **

Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur alors qu'elle riait, faisant claquer son fouet et faisant avancer les cheveux au trot.

La secousse momentanée que fit la voiture en partant me propulsa en avant et Heero me rattrapa par le bras. Mais quand je lui fis un sourire taquin, il se hâta de me relâcher en rougissant et regarda le paysage. J'étais en train de commencer à réaliser ce que Relena voyait en lui.

Bien sûr, cette ligne de pensée m'emmena à me rappeler de ses commentaires sur la sécurité financière et d'un partenaire fiable. Eh bien, peut-être que si je lui faisais voir que son stoïque et solide fiancé pouvait faire quelque chose de romantique, elle réaliserait alors qu'il y avait plus qu'une relation pour l'argent.

Leçon numéro un... les promenades en calèche sont romantiques. Les promenades en calèche le long de la plage le sont encore plus.

Ai-je mentionné que Hilde me connaissait depuis des années ? Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de demander où je voulais aller. Elle menait Scythe et Wing sur la petite route menant au rivage.

Je me penchai en arrière, basculant mon visage vers les rayons du soleil et posa un mes bras dans le dos du siège. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus le léger froncement de sourcil d'Heero mais l'ignora complètement, trop content de la promenade pour laisser ses 'règles' au sujet de l'espace personnel venir me tracassaient. Par ailleurs, il m'avait dit de ne pas toucher Relena. Il n'avait rien dit de tel à son sujet.

Le trajet dura plus d'une heure, ce qui était beaucoup plus que nécessaire, mais en voyant l'expression sur le visage d'Heero, j'avais fait un clin d'œil à Hilde et elle avait fait un long détour pour le retour. Cet homme avait sérieusement besoin de se détendre et la douceur de roulement accompagné par le tambour constant des sabots des chevaux sur la terre battue semblait fonctionner.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'écurie, il a profusément remercié Hilde et ses yeux s'étaient pratiquement allumés de plaisir quand elle lui avait proposé de donner des carottes aux chevaux. Puis nous lui avons dit au revoir et sommes retournés à la Jag.

Je me suis installé derrière le volant et regardant Heero en faire de même sur le siège passager.** « - Alors, avez-vous aimé ça ? » **

**« - Oui. »** Dit-il fermement, attachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Alors que j'allais faire démarrer le moteur, sa main se posa de nouveau sur la mienne et je lui lançai un regard méfiant.

**« - Vous n'avez pas besoin de conduire comme un fou pour prouver quelque chose cette fois. »** Dit-il avec une petite lueur d'humour dans ses yeux d'un profond bleu.

**« - Je n'ai... »** Ok, j'avais fait crisser les pneus en partant pour évacuer un peu de frustration.** « - Eh bien, peut-être que je me suis un peu emporté tout à l'heure. » **Admis-je. **« - Je vais y aller ****molo****... grand-père. » **

Son regard noir n'était pas aussi venimeux que les précédents et il secoua la tête, libérant ma main. **« - Je jure, Maxwell que si vous continuez à m'appeler comme ça... je dirais à Relena que j'avais votre bras autour de moi pendant la promenade en calèche. »**

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil surpris. **« - C'était sur le dos du siège ! » **

**« - Uh ****huh****. »** Il regarda le paysage alors que je m'engageais sur la route. **« - Comme quand vous aviez votre bras sur le dos de la chaise de Relena. » **

**« - Exactement. » **

**« - Lequel d'entre nous pensez-vous qu'elle va croire ? » **

Bon... c'était une habitude de tout faire tourner autour de la 'jalousie'. Voulait-il réellement essayer de la convaincre que j'avais eu un geste déplacé envers lui ? Ou voulait-il essayer de la rendre jalouse maintenant qu'il savait que je n'étais pas intéressé par elle ? Ou voulait-il simplement me payer ma tête ?

**« - Je vais vous acheter une crème glacée. » **

Heero me regarda d'un air absent. **« - Quoi ? » **

**« - Crème glacée. »** Je tournai dans une rue et me dirigeai vers un terrain connu. Il y avait un glacier à quelques kilomètres de mon chalet bien-aimé. Ils faisaient les meilleures glaces et on pouvait marcher sur la plage tout en profitant d'en manger une.

**« - De quoi diable parlez-vous ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« - ****Je vais.****.. vous achetez... la glace de votre choix... si vous ne ****dites rien**** à propos de mon bras sur le dossier de la voiture. »** Lui dis-je lentement.

**« - Un pot de vin ? »** Devina-t-il avec précision.

**« - Exactement. » **

**« - Vous ne voulez pas que je parle à Relena de la confortable promenade en calèche. » **

**« - Il faut lui parler de la promenade. »** Je soupirai de frustration. **« - Il suffit de ne pas dire que c'était mignon ou faire des blague sur son sujet en ayant mon bras autour de vous..****. parce que**** je ne l'ai pas fait. » **

**« - Peur qu'elle ne vous soutienne plus ? » **Taquina-t-il.

Ouep, je devais être mort et dans l'au-delà parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre là-dedans. Heero Yuy me taquinait. **« - Je ne sais pas comment elle prendrait ce genre de blague. »** Murmurai-je défensivement.

**« - Et vous me traitez ****de soumis**** ? »** Il sourit. **« - Je ne suis pas le seul à qui Relena s'est entortillée autour de son doigt. » **

Oh, le coup bas ! J'ouvris la bouche pour argumenter, mais franchement, il marquait un point. J'étais autant un esclave de ses caprices que lui l'était, même si moi c'était parce que j'étais payé pour ça. Et même si je l'ai souvent influencé de mon point de vue sur ses idées de mariage, je gardais également à l'esprit que c'était ses choix et sa volonté qui venait en premier.

Le regard sur mon visage devait être inestimable parce qu'Heero eut un petit rire, bien content de lui.

**« - Je vous hais, Yuy. »** Murmurai-je.

**« - Je pensais que vous m'appeliez ****Heero**** maintenant. »** Dit-il à voix basse, presque sensuelle. Je pouvais dire qu'il était plus à l'aise quand il avait le contrôle de la situation... comme maintenant.

**« - Je vous appelais ****Heero**** avant aussi. »** Lui rappelai-je en me garant sur une place de stationnement à côté du stand de glace sur la plage.

L'homme qui tenait le stand était un autre ami de longue date. Howard et moi nous sommes rencontrés il y a plusieurs années. Il avait un petit atelier de réparation automobile, mais quand il a pris sa retraite, il a ouvert un stand de glace pour s'amuser.

**« - Duo ! »** Appela-t-il alors que je m'approchais, Heero trainant dans mon sillage avec son air éternellement distant.

**« - Howard, mec ! Quoi de neuf ? » **

**« - Le surf ? »** Suggéra-t-il, en soulignant le bruit des vagues qui étaient, en effet, plus fortes que d'habitude.

**« - Hé, très drôle. »** Je m'accoudais sur le petit comptoir de son stand alors qu'Heero se plaçait à mes côtés. **« - Howard, voici ****Heero**** Yuy, un de mes clients. » **

Howard regarda l'homme stoïque à mes côtés, haussant les sourcils. **« - ****Heero**** Yuy des Industries Lowe ? »** Demanda-t-il en tendant sa main.

Heero eut l'air totalement perdu. **« - O... oui. »** Il serra la main, l'expression interrogative.

**« - Je lis les journaux religieusement. »** Expliqua Howard. **« - Votre partenariat avec Kushrenada a été une grande nouvelle. » **

Je clignais des yeux en regardant Heero. **« - Vous ne m'avez jamais dit que vous étiez célèbre. » **

**« - Je ne le suis pas. Du moins, pas en dehors du monde des affaires ? » **

**« - Alors, combien vaut vraiment la société Lowe ? »** Demanda Howard à voix basse sur un ton conspirateur. **« - Je sais qu'ils n'ont jamais imprimé les chiffres réels. »**

Heero eut un petit sourire réservé. **« - Non, ils ne l'ont pas fait. »** Dit-il simplement**. « - Euh... quel type de glace avez-vous ? » **

Oh, mince ! L'homme pouvait habilement manœuvrer une conversation barbante à coup sûr. Alors, pourquoi avait-il eut un tel départ houleux avec moi ? Je ne pense pas que j'étais si difficile que ça à apprécier. Si ?

**« - Hé... Gamin de l'espace. »** Me fit Howard.

Je clignais des yeux. **« - Hm ? » **

**« - Comme d'habitude ? » **

**« - Euh, ouais. » **

Howard me fit une glace moka avec beaucoup de crème chantilly et de sauce, puis fit une glace pour Heero à la cerise noire.

Comme convenu, je payais pour nous deux et nous avons commencé à marcher le long de la plage tout en mangeant.

**« - Alors, vous êtes un magnat des affaires ? »** Demandai-je entre deux bouchées, regardant sournoisement Heero qui avait une expression tout à fait ravi sur le visage alors qu'il mangeait sa glace. L'homme avait un certain don pour se concentrer sur n'importe quelle tâche à portée de main. Soit ça, où il était aussi peu habitué à manger des glaces comme il l'était pour caresser les chevaux.

**« - Je suis un spécialiste en sécurité informatique. »** Répondit-il.

**« - Uh ****huh****. »** Eh bien, ce gars-là pouvait tout aussi bien avoir des informations en tant qu'espion international. **« - Et cela signifie... ? » **

**« - Je conçois, installe et perfectionne des systèmes de sécurité pour les réseaux d'entreprise. » **

**« - En anglais ! »** Exigeai-je.

Heero tourna un regard terne vers moi. **« - Vous avez de la crème glacée sur votre nez. » **

**« - Quoi ? » **

**« - ****Juste là****. »** Il leva un doigt pour essuyer une minuscule goutte de crème glacée sur mon nez, puis me tendit distraitement une serviette.

Eh bien, c'était embarrassant. Je pris la serviette et essuya soigneusement chaque centimètre carrée de mon visage rouge, juste au cas où. Et puis, je me suis assis sur un banc pour finir de manger. Bon, essayer de marcher et de manger une glace en même temps. Ça peut être salissant.

Je décidai que Yuy ne tenait pas à répondre aux questions, surtout sur lui-même, donc j'abandonnai. Je ne suis pas désireux de parler de mon passé, donc je pouvais comprendre son désir d'intimité. Par ailleurs, ce n'était vraiment pas mes affaires. C'était un client, rien de plus. Et tant qu'il signait les chèques et qu'ils étaient acceptés par la banque, c'était tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir sur lui. Non ?

_**A suivre…**_


	15. Révélations

**_Tenshi :_** _Hello, ravie de voir que le chapitre te plait. La suite est disponible en espérant que tu apprécieras tout autant. Merci pour ta review._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 15 : Révélations**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Lorsque Maxwell gara la Jag devant la maison, j'étais presque désolé que notre petite sortie soit terminée. Cette journée m'avait en quelque sorte ouverte les yeux et j'étais réticent à en voir la fin.

Il s'adossa à son siège et remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête. **« - Alors, vous pensez que Relena voudra une calèche ou une limousine ? » **

**« - Je préfère la calèche. »** Répondis-je fermement.

**« - Donc à vous de convaincre madame. »** Suggéra Duo avec un sourire et un clin d'œil. **« - Elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer cette idée. Je lui ai dit que c'était une façon très classe pour arriver à la cérémonie et la réception. Romantique même. » **

**« - Mais vous m'avez corrompu pour que je ****ne dise**** pas combien cette promenade en calèche était romantique. »** Répliquai-je.

Les yeux expressifs se plissèrent légèrement. **« - Je vous ai soudoyé pour faire taire ****un seul petit**** détail stupide qui est d'ailleurs, une fausse déclaration. » **

Je souris béatement. **« - Il est bon d'avoir des éléments de chantage, Maxwell. »**

Il poussa un soupir de frustration qui était assez adorable. **« - Ne faites pas de petits secrets à Relena. »** Avertit-il. **« - Vous savez, les femmes sentent ces choses-là. Après tout, elle me considère comme un confident. »**

Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment prendre ça. Je n'imaginais pas Relena lui dire des choses... intimes... sur nous, mais sait-on jamais. Parfois, elle avait une grande bouche, surtout si elle avait pris un ou deux verres de vin.

Il dut voir la fugace expression de doute traverser mon visage, parce qu'il me lança un regard interrogateur. L'instant suivant, cependant, j'effaçai ce regard de son visage avec un seul commentaire. **« - Ouais, vous les 'filles' êtes de vraies pipelettes ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? » **

Il n'était pas sûr si je blaguais, ce que je compris quand je vis le regard blessé sur son visage. **« - Vous savez... juste au moment où je commençais à me dire que vous n'étiez pas un abruti fini... »** Commença-t-il.

**« - Oh allez, Maxwell. »** Dis-je rapidement. **« - Je plaisantais. Et vous dites que c'est moi qui suis tendu ? »**

Il rougit à ça et baissa la tête en faisant un sourire penaud. **« - Désolé. »** Murmura-t-il presque dans un souffle. **« - C'est juste que... je ne suis pas habitué à ce que vous soyez... » **

**« - Autre chose qu'un gros connard ? »** Terminai-je pour lui.

Il haussa légèrement les épaules. **« - Ouais. »** Et il leva un regard ferme vers moi. **« - J'ai besoin de m'habituer à cette idée. Alors, peut-être que je saurai quand vous plaisantez ou pas. » **

Il marquait un point. En dépit de notre agréable journée et quelques plaisanteries taquines, nous avions encore un long chemin à faire pour être considéré comme rien de plus que de simples connaissances. Ce n'était pas juste pour moi d'attendre de lui qu'il sache si j'étais sérieux ou pas quand je faisais un sarcasme.

**« - C'est bon. »** Concédai-je. **« - Merci pour... »** _« Pour l'un des après-midi les plus agréables que je n'ai pas passés depuis des mois... pour m'avoir présenté à des chevaux et me faire faire une promenade en calèche... m'avoir fait me rappeler que je ne prenais pas souvent le temps de manger une glace. » _**« - ... cette journée très intéressante, Duo. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'organiser un mariage impliquait tant d'activité. » **

**« - Vous avez pris du plaisir ? »** Demanda-t-il, presque comme s'il traduisait ce que je lui disais.

**« - J'ai pris du plaisir. » **

Il me fit un sourire éclatant. **« - Alors, j'ai fait mon travail pour aujourd'hui. »** Conclut-il, démarrant le véhicule. **« - A demain, Relena et vous... vous me permettez de traiter de nouveau avec elle ? » **

**« - Je suis sûr que si je suis là pour surveiller, ****ça ira****. »** Dis-je avec un sourire et un haussement d'épaule, voulant quand même rester sur mes gardes. **« - Mais aucun baisemain ! » **

Il rigola et secoua la tête, mettant la voiture en marche. Je pense l'avoir entendu marmonner quelque chose sur mon attitude toujours aussi stupide quand il partit, mais je ne pouvais pas être sûr.

* * *

><p>Relena était sur la véranda, feuilletant un magazine sur le mariage quand j'arrivai. Elle leva les yeux vers moi avec un sourire. <strong>« - Comment ça s'est passé ? » <strong>

**« - Très bien. » **Dis-je sans mentir. **« - Maxwell et moi avons eu une petite conversation au sujet de notre malentendu et je pense que maintenant mes attentes sont claires. »**

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment prendre cela et fronça les sourcils. **« - Tu as été poli ? » **

**« - J'ai été absolument charmant. » **Dis-je sèchement. **« - Honnêtement ****Relena****, nous avons détendu l'atmosphère et je pense que tout ira bien. » **

Elle me fit un grand sourire alors que je me penchais pour l'embrasser. Mais elle se recula alors que j'approchais, plissant le nez. **« - Quelle est cette odeur ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

**« - Odeur ? » **Je regardais mes vêtements, sachant que je n'avais fait aucun effort qui m'aurait fait sentir la sueur ou autre odeur désagréable. Je levai le col de ma chemise pour renifler. **« - Oh. »** Je lançai un regard penaud à Relena. **« - Cheval. Tu sens le cheval sur ma chemise. J'en ai caressé un aujourd'hui. » **

**« - Ew ! »** S'écria-t-elle en agitant une main devant son nez. **« - C'est ignoble, Heero. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. » **

**« - J'y vais. »** Lui assurai-je, en prenant une autre profonde inspiration et trouvant le parfum des chevaux pas vraiment désagréable. En fait, Scythe avait été assez gentil pour frotter ses naseaux contre ma poitrine après que je lui ai donné une carotte et l'odeur était un bon souvenir.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? »** Demanda Relena avec une grimace, revenant à son magazine.

**« - Rien. » **

Je me penchais à nouveau pour l'embrasser, mais elle posa carrément une main sur ma poitrine, me poussant en arrière. **« - Pas avant que tu te sois douché et changé. »** Dit-elle fermement. **« - Et maintenant, je dois aller me laver les mains ! »** Elle se leva, laissant tomber son magazine sur la table.

Juste avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi pour me sourire.** « - Merci beaucoup d'avoir arrangé les choses avec Duo. » **Dit-il avec ce ton diplomatique que je connaissais si bien. **« - Il est tout à fait irremplaçable. » **

**« - N'importe qui peut être remplacé. »** Dis-je par réflexe, sachant que même si je disais ça, je ne voudrais pas faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre pour mon mariage.

Relena pencha la tête comme si elle envisageait mes paroles, puis elle s'éloigna.

Je réalisais encore ma main serrée sur ma chemise qui sentait le cheval et je la laissai retomber le long de mon corps avant de partir prendre ma douche.

* * *

><p>Une fois lavé et changé, je marchai jusqu'à la salle à manger pour rejoindre Relena pour le dîner lorsque Walter m'arrêta.<p>

**« - Monsieur ? Vous avez un appel de Monsieur Chang. » **

**« - Ah... dans mon bureau. »** Dis-je rapidement, devinant le but de son appel et ne voulant pas que Relena écoute la conversation. Je refermai la porte derrière moi avant de marcher vers le bureau et décrocher le téléphone. **« - Allo ? » **

**« - Yuy ? C'est Chang. J'ai obtenu ce que tu voulais. » **

**« - Tu ne sembles pas très heureux de ça. »** Commentai-je, remarquant un certain ton sombre dans sa voix.

**« - Laisse-moi te dire que si tu utilises cela avec Relena pour le virer, tu es un bâtard au cœur froid. » **

Waouh. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? **« - De quoi tu parles ? »** Demandai-je attentivement.

**« - Duo Maxwell... vraisemblablement né à L-2... » **

**« - Vraisemblablement ? » **

**« - Il est orphelin. Il a grandi dans la rue avant d'être recueilli par l'orphelinat de l'Eglise Maxwell. » **

**« - Oh. » **

**« - Dois-je continuer ? » **

**« - Pourquoi pas ? » **

**« - Je pense que le fait qu'il soit originaire de L-2 serait suffisant pour convaincre Relena qu'il est impropre. »** Déclara Wufei avec un soupçon de mépris. Je ne pouvais pas dire contre qui cela était dirigé.

**« - Probablement. »** Concédai-je. **« - Mais ça ne ****me convainc**** pas. » **

**« - Excuse-moi ? » **

**« - J'****ai dis.****.. » **

**« - J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. » **Coupa Wufei. **« - Je pensais que tu étais celui qui voulait te débarrasser de lui. Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est une information négative pour convaincre Relena. » **

**« - ****Je.****.. me suis peut-être précipité. »** Admis-je avec réticence. **« - Je veux dire, si je le congédie sans motif légitime, je pourrais me retrouver avec les avocats de Winner sur le dos. Je ne veux pas de ça. » **

Il y eut un grognement sceptique sur la ligne. **« - Les avocats ne t'ont jamais fait peur, Yuy. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **

**« - Je... il n'est pas aussi désagréable que ça... la plupart du temps. » **

**« - La plupart du... ? Es-tu tombé sur la tête, Yuy ? » **

Je grognai légèrement. **« - Je suis sérieux, Wufei. ****Alors,**** j'ai besoin d'****en savoir le**** plus possible sur Maxwell, qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre ? » **

**« - As-tu vraiment envie d'entendre le reste ? »** Demanda-t-il avec une voix lasse.

**« - Oui. » **

**« - Maxwell est arrivé sur Terre il y a sept ans pour ses études. Il étudiait la médecine et travaillait à temps partiel en tant qu'ambulancier urgentiste, c'est ainsi qu'il a rencontré Winner. Selon l'article d'un journal, il a sauvé la vie de Winner... quelque chose à propos d'un choc anaphylactique... » **

**« - Je m'en souviens ! » **Dis-je avec surprise, me rappelant vaguement de cette histoire qui remontait à quelques années. J'avais oublié le nom de l'AMU, mais personne ne pouvait oublier le fait que quelqu'un avait sauvé Quatre Winner. Des nouvelles comme ça faisaient la Une.

**« - Il était fiancé à un ami d'enfance de L-2... Solo Maxwell, un autre orphelin... apparemment, ils avaient tous les deux repris le nom de l'Eglise Maxwell comme nom de famille. » **

**« - Solo ? »** Je fronçai les sourcils d'un air songeur.

Wufei toussa délicatement. **« - Oui, ****Messieurs Solo**** Maxwell et Duo Maxwell allaient se marier quand Solo est soudainement tombé malade et est mort. Duo a abandonné ses études et Winner l'a fait entrer dans une clinique pour être soigné pour dépression. Après quelques mois, il est retourné à l'école, a eu son diplôme et a déménagé à Seattle où il a trouvé un autre emploi en tant qu'ambulancier. Son second fiancé, Alexander Woods était pompier... il est mort dans un incendie ****de grande ampleur**** environ une semaine avant la date de leur mariage. » **

**« - Duo est gay. » **

**« - Considérant qu'il s'est fiancé deux fois, à deux hommes, je dirais oui. » **Commenta sèchement Wufei.

**« - Alors, tous les flirts avec Relena c'était... rien ? » **

**« - Je pense qu'il a dû faire ça pour t'énerver. »** Fut sa réponse amusée. **« - Franchement, Yuy, tu peux être assez amusant quand tu es irrité. » **

**« - La ferme, Fei. »** Grognai-je, me rappelant la façon dont Duo se divertissait à me pousser à bout. Je décidai que jamais ces deux-là devraient se rencontrer.

Il gloussa doucement. **« - Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? » **

**« - **À** propos de quoi ? » **

**« - **À** propos de l'infime chance qu'à Relena de s'enfuir avec l'organisateur de mariage. » **

Je voulais l'atteindre par le téléphone et l'étrangler. **« - Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle... Ah, merde ! As-tu fini ? » **

**« - Il y a un peu plus. Après la mort de Woods, Maxwell a perdu son emploi en raison de certaines indiscrétions. Il semblerait qu'il était devenu un peu instable et il a été accusé de négligence lorsqu'une de ses interventions a causé un accident. Je n'ai pas pu trouver les détails, mais ça devait être assez grave. » **

Après cela, il a eu quelques démêlés avec la justice et Wufei me dressa la liste de ses arrestations. Deux fois pour ébriété, une fois pour ivresse au volant et une autre fois pour agression. Chaque fois, il était aidé par Quatre Winner et défendu par un des avocats de la famille Winner.

Puis il a passé un certain temps dans un centre... d'abord pour alcoolisme et ensuite une fois de plus pour dépression. Mais vu qu'il avait eu deux fiancés morts quelques semaines avant leur mariage, c'était assez compréhensible. Son séjour là-bas a également été financé par Winner.

**« - Alors, vas-tu le dire à Relena ? »** Demanda doucement Wufei. Je sentis un léger reproche dans sa voix.

**« - ****Je.****.. non. »** Répondis-je. **« - Comment pourrais-je ? Il n'y a rien que personne n'aurait pas fait s'il avait traversé les mêmes tragédies. » **

**« - Relena ne ferait pas cas de ça. »** Souligna Wufei.

**« - Eh bien, moi si. » **

**« - Je suis heureux de l'entendre. »** Déclara candidement Wufei. **« - J'aurais été déçu si tu auras condamné un homme brisé par ce genre de perte. »**

Non seulement je ne pouvais pas condamner Duo, mais en plus je ne me sentais plus hostile envers lui. À la lumière de cette nouvelle information, je le trouvais remarquablement charmant, enjoué et joyeux. Ça m'impressionnait de voir la résistance de cet homme. Il avait vécu du drame consécutif et pourtant, il semblait plus heureux que n'importe qui que je n'ai jamais connu. Il était... incroyable.

**« - Je dois y aller, Fei. Merci. »** Je raccrochai l'esprit tourbillonnant et me dirigea vers la salle à manger.

_**A suivre….**_


	16. Conversation avec Quatre

_**shinigami : **Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que tu trouves cette histoire super ! La suite est disponible alors bonne lecture._

_**marine :** Je suis désolée de te décevoir marine, mais Duo préfèrera les bras d'Heero pour du réconfort, lol. Mais tu peux toujours essayer de le concurrencer xD Pour Relena, c'est vrai qu'elle mériterait un bon coup de massue sur la tête... en tout cas je te remercie pour ta review._

_**flory w :** Ravie que tu aimes cette histoire et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite. Je te remercie pour ta review et te souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 16 : Conversation avec Quatre**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Je me suis garé sur ma place de parking habituelle et j'étais de sacrément bonne humeur alors que la journée finissait. J'avais fait la paix avec mon client le plus difficile et j'avais pris grand plaisir à le faire. Que pourriez-vous demander d'une telle journée de travail ?

Quand j'ouvris la porte du bureau, je sifflai de contentement. Je jetai ma serviette sur le canapé. **« - Salut, Patron... comment s'est passé ta journée ? »**

Quatre leva les yeux de son bureau où il était occupé à lire un dossier. **« - Eh bien, tu as l'air bien joyeux. »** Fit-il en souriant. **« - Je pensais que tu avais un rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Peacecraft et son 'maléfique fiancé', comme tu l'as si bien dis hier. »**

Je lui souris en retour. **« - Mon rendez-vous s'est avéré être seulement avec lui... et il n'est pas entièrement mauvais. » **

**« - Raconte. » **Quatre posa son dossier et fixa son attention sur moi.

Je me jetai sur le canapé, m'étendant joyeusement et posant mes pieds sur ma serviette. **« - Eh bien... quand je suis arrivé, Heero m'a dit que Relena ne viendrait pas avec nous. Je pensais qu'il allait me faire la peau pour avoir été trop amical avec elle et c'est ce qui a bien failli arriver. Mais tout est cool maintenant. » **

**« - Comment ça ? » **Les joli yeux bleus de Quatre était légèrement plissés, s'interrogeant sur le fait que je haïssais Yuy pour maintenant bien m'entendre avec lui.

**« - J'ai d'excellentes aptitudes en relation humaine, Quat. Tu le sais. » **

**« - Tu as été reconnu coupable d'agression, Duo. Tu as un sale caractère envers les gens qui t'énerve. »** Un léger froncement de sourcil froissa son visage. **« - Tu ne l'aurais pas tué... et cacher le corps quelque part ? » **

Je rigolai de sa question à demi-sérieuse. **« - Non, je n'ai plus d'endroits pour cacher les corps. »** Plaisantai-je.

**« - Il n'est pas enfermé dans le coffre de la Jag, n'est-ce pas ? » **

**« - Oh, ça aurait été une bonne idée ! Mais non. » **

**« - Alors, comment as-tu fais pour concéder que le 'fils bâtard de Satan' n'est pas totalement mauvais alors que tu le haïssais ? » **

**« - Nous avons parlé. »** Je me suis assis et ait fait un sourire rassurant à Quatre. **« - Il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas mes ****informalités**** et de ne plus jamais toucher ****Relena****. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était qu'un sale soumis et que je n'avais pas besoin d'un travail exécrable. Et puis, nous avons fait la paix. » **

Quatre avait tourné en une nuance intéressante de rose. **« - ****Tu lui****... lui a dit qu'il était... » **

**« - Marrant ton visage. »** Souris-je.

Mon cher ami plaça une main sur son visage, les doigts écartés et murmura quelque chose dans son souffle.

**« - T'inquiète, Quatre. Nous avons vidé notre sac tous les deux, réalisé que nous étions deux trous du cul et décidé de recommencer sans certaines idées préconçues sur l'autre. » **

**« - Il ne t'a pas incendié sur place ? » **

**« - Je te l'ai dit, Quatre. ****Relena**** me ****veut moi**** et personne d'autre pour organiser son mariage. Il ne pouvait pas me virer... du moins pas le faire sans avoir de très lourdes conséquences. » **

**« - Dieu, Duo. Un de ces jours, ça te causera du tort. »** Dit mon patron en se renfrognant. **« - Et quand ****ça arrivera****, je ne serais pas en mesure de te sortir de là. »**

Je me suis levé et me suis approché de lui pour poser une main rassurante sur son épaule. **« - Je ne vais pas bousiller ma chance, Quatre. Je sais combien je te dois et je ne compte pas te laisser tomber. » **

**« - Et si Yuy t'avait quand même viré ? Sais-tu ce que perdre les noces de Mademoiselle Peacecraft à cause de ton tempérament pourrait causer à cette entreprise ? » **

J'eus la décence de baisser la tête à ça. **« - Je suis désolé, Quatre... je n'avais pas pensé à ça. J'étais vraiment sûr qu'elle voulait de nos services, peu importe ce que je dirais à Yuy. » **

**« - Et si ça avait mal tourné ? » **

Je m'effondrai de nouveau sur le canapé et posa ma tête entre mes mains. **« - Ce n'est pas arrivé. » **Murmurai-je défensivement.

Quatre soupira et je pouvais pratiquement l'entendre reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. **« - Je ne veux pas te gronder. » **Dit-il finalement. **« - Et puis tout s'est bien passé... juste, réfléchis la prochaine fois, ****ok**** ? » **

J'hochai la tête, sachant que la frustration que Quatre avait contre moi venait de disparaitre aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. **« - Je t'aime, Quat. »** Dis-je, taquin.

Il roula des yeux, le soulagement de l'issue positive restaurant sa bonne humeur. **« - Et autre chose Duo. Tu aurais très bien pu avouer à Yuy que tu étais gay et ainsi éviter tout malentendu dès le début. » **

**« - Je ne suis pas gay. Je suis ****bi****. » **_« Eh bien, c'était une réaction réflexe. Un moyen de défense. » _

**« - Duo, tu t'es engagé à te marier deux fois. Les deux fois à des hommes. Crois-moi, tu es gay. » **

**« - Mais je suis déjà sorti avec beaucoup de femmes. »** Soulignai-je.

**« - Ouais et tu as fini par être ami avec plutôt qu'amoureux. » **

Je fis la moue. **« - ****Je.****.. » **

**« - Regarde les choses en face. »** Se renfrogna Quatre. **« - Tu es gay. »**

**« - Bi. »** Après avoir déjà essuyé beaucoup de préjugés sur la question dans mon adolescence, j'étais toujours réticent à avouer et me confronter à mon orientation sexuelle. C'était tellement plus facile de se cacher derrière une étiquette un peu moins controversée.

**« - Dis-moi quelque chose... qui a le plus beau cul ? Relena ou son fiancé ? » **

Je réfléchis à cette question, revoyant Heero avec son pantalon parfaitement cintré alors qu'il grimpait dans la calèche devant moi. Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler avoir déjà regardé celui de Relena. Je pouvais sentir mon visage chauffer et je savais que j'étais cassé. **« - Okay, Yuy a un cul fantastique. »**

**« - Il suffit donc de lui dire que tu es gay et il va arrêter d'être jaloux du temps que tu passes avec ****Relena****. De plus, il voudra probablement éviter de rester près de toi. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? » **

**« - Bon sang, ouais ! »** Affirmai-je même si une petite voix dans un coin de ma tête me demandait si c'était ce que je voulais vraiment. Je veux dire, hey, le gars n'était pas si horrible que ça une fois que nous étions loin de sa princesse, l'objet de sa jalousie. Et une fois que l'atmosphère était détendue.

Je pensais ainsi seulement depuis notre sortie plaisante, il pourrait peut-être être plus détendu même en présence de Relena... et être d'accord avec tout ce que je faisais pour elle. De plus, il était incontestablement agréable à regarder. Je ne pouvais honnêtement pas dire que je n'attendais pas avec impatience le prochain rendez-vous avec Heero et Relena.

Quatre me lança un regard suspect et je décidai que ça pourrait être le bon moment pour passer à l'offensive.

**« - En parlant de gay, Q-man... comment ça se passe entre toi et le beau barman ? »** Demandai-je, haussant un sourcil de manière suggestive.

La profonde rougeur qui monta du cou de Quatre qui s'étendit sur tout son visage était amusant à regarder.

**« - Oh, ne me dis pas que... tu couches déjà avec lui ? »** Demandai-je.

**« - Euh... euh... je... eh bien... » **

Je rigolai de sa tentative de trouver quelque chose de cohérent à dire. **« - Wow. Il doit être vraiment, vraiment bon. » **

Quatre fixa son bureau, sa frange cachant ses yeux bleus. **« - Je pense que... peut-être... je suis amoureux de lui, Duo. » **Avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Je fus sur mes pieds en un battement de cœur, traversant la pièce et le prenant par les épaules pour le regarder. **« - Amoureux ? »** Demandai-je.

Il leva des yeux presque coupables. **« - Ouais, Duo. Amoureux. Je pense que je l'aime. » **

**« - Es-tu fou ? Tu le connais à peine ! » **

Les yeux aigue-marine se rétrécirent. **« - J'en ****sais**** beaucoup plus sur lui que tu ne le penses. Nous avons parlé. Beaucoup. » **

**« - Conversation sur l'oreiller ! »** Craquai-je. **« - Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, Quat ! »** Je ressentais une panique sans nom. Quatre était un bonbon, un homme généreux avec un cœur plus gros que la Terre et un compte en banque deux fois plus grand. Et j'étais un abruti surprotecteur. **« - Quand j'ai dit que tu devrais foncer, je ne voulais pas dire que tu devais tomber amoureux. » **

**« - N'est-ce pas le genre de définition du 'aller pour lui ' ? »** Riposta-t-il.

Je m'écartai du bureau et me tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre du haut gratte-ciel. **« - Ce n'est pas ma définition. » **Assurai-je, essayant de prendre un ton cynique. **« - Ma définition ****est plus comme trouver**** un gars torride, baiser avec et puis le remercier pour cet agréable moment et continuer sa route. L'amour n'est pas nécessaire dans cette équation. » **

**« - C'est ce que tu dis. »** Commenta sagement Quatre.** « - Mais je remarque que tu le cherches toujours. » **

**« - Chercher quoi ? » **Demandai-je en me retournant et le voir me regarder avec ce regard patient, frustrant et sympathique à la fois.

**« - L'amour. » **

**« - Je l'ai eu. »** Lui rappelai-je. **« - Deux fois. Pour tout le bien que ça m'a fait. » **

**« - Tu ne veux pas dire ça. » **Dit-il doucement. **« - Ca t'a apporté beaucoup de bien et tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour le trouver une fois de plus. »**

J'émis un grognement sceptique. **« - Je rechercherais donc encore une chose qui me causerait ce genre de douleur, Quat ? » **Je secouai la tête. **« - Merci, mais non merci. Je m'en tiendrai à des relations à court terme. Pas de lien. Aucun engagement. Aucun chagrin. » **

**« - Tu ne peux pas fermer la porte à tout jamais, Duo. »** Quatre s'accrochait à son argument et je pouvais dire qu'il avait vraiment pensé à Trowa, à l'amour et aux relations, ainsi que toute cette merde émotionnelle. **« - Tu es un mec magnifique... doux, gentil et affectueux. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aimer. » **

En cas de doute, le sarcasme ou l'humeur marchait toujours pour moi. Je me dirigeai vers Quatre et passa mes bras autour de lui. **« - Mais je croyais que tu m'aimais ! »** Roucoulai-je à son oreille.

Il rit doucement, mais il resta sérieux. **« - Je t'aime. C'est pourquoi je veux te voir heureux. Et je sais que les relations d'une nuit ne sont pas faites pour toi. »**

Je me redressai, passant mes bras autour de sa nuque. **« - Ils répondent à un besoin. »** Dis-je tout simplement.

**« - Dieu Duo, tu vends la romance d'une vie. »** Souligna-t-il. **« - Tu travailles avec des gens qui sont éperdument amoureux et tu organises la journée la plus importante de leur vie. Penses-tu vraiment que je vais vraiment croire que tu n'adhères pas au concept ? » **

**« - Je sais ce qu'est la romance. » **Dis-je en haussant les épaules. **« - Ca ne signifie pas que j'en ai envie. » **

**« - Bien sûr que si. Moi je le fais. »** Insista-t-il. **« - J'ai envie d'amour. Et je pense que je l'ai trouvé avec Trowa. » **

**« - Et tu es si sûr qu'il ne court pas après ton argent. »** Suggérai-je, gardant une voix neutre. Je veux dire, j'avais poussé Quatre à agir avec le sexy barman... mais je n'avais pas anticipé qu'il tombe si rapidement amoureux. Et que savons-nous vraiment de ce mec ? Je voudrais être sûr que ce qu'il ressentant pour Quatre égale les sentiments de mon cher ami.

Ce n'était pas une nouvelle discussion entre Quatre et moi et il comprit mes doutes aussitôt. **« - Bien sûr je ne peux pas être sûr à cent pour cent, Duo. Rien n'est sûr. » **

**« - Oh, ne ****me balance**** pas mes propres citations. »** Le prévins-je.

Il me fit un sourire intrépide. **« - Tu es celui qui m'a enseigné le concept de 'l'instant présent', Duo. D'en profiter pendant que ça dure. De foncer. » **

Je reconnaissais beaucoup de mes commentaires stupides là-dedans. **« - Juste... sois prudent ? » **Demandai-je.

**« - Je le serais. »** Affirma-t-il.

**« - Et me le présenter afin que je puisse lui dire ce que je lui ferais s'il te blesse ? »** Ajoutai-je, utilement.

**« - Tu le connais déjà. » **

**« - Je le connais en tant que barman au bar... et pas autrement. » **

Quatre sourit, sachant et j'étais enfin prêt à donner à ce gars une chance. **« - Il ne travaille pas ce soir. Tu veux venir dîner avec nous ? Nous devons nous retrouver dans deux heures. »**

Je secouai la tête. **« - Merci, mais j'ai besoin de calme ce soir. Je passe la journée entière avec Heero et Relena demain. »** Je ne lui dis pas que je n'avais pas envie d'assister au spectacle de Trowa et lui en train de se fixer avec des étoiles dans les yeux et ruiner certainement mon appétit. Moi, jaloux ?

Il me sourit. **« - Bon. Peut-être que les voir ensemble te rappelleras comment on se sent quand on est amoureux. » **

Mais je me souviens surtout de combien ça a fait mal de perdre ceux que j'ai aimé et combien ça a laissé un vide dans ma vie. Même si l'amour débarquait et me mordait le cul _(et sortez avec votre esprit déplacé, s'il vous plait !) _je ne pense pas que je prendrais de nouveau ce risque.

_**A suivre…**_


	17. Conversation avec Duo

_**Elaelle : **Coucou, alors effectivement la journée à venir va avoir une petite 'once' décisive, mais ça ne sera pas encore vraiment ça. Les éléments vont vraiment s'emboiter petit à petit dans les esprits de chacun, donc il y aura d'autres moments 'décisifs' entre eux qui vont mener à leur relation... patience, patience. Quant au fait que Duo se rende compte du manque flagrant de romance entre Heero et Relena... hum, de ce point de vue là, c'est pas gagné enfin du verra pourquoi plus tard ^^_

_**shinimegami :** Ah oui, les chapitres sont toujours trop courts quand ça commence à prendre une tournure intéressante, mais rassure-toi, la suite est déjà là xD Merci pour ta review._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 17 : Conversation avec Duo**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

C'était probablement une bonne chose que j'ai eu toute la nuit pour décider de ce que je pensais en sachant Duo gay. Et je pense que j'ai passé la plupart de la nuit à regarder le plafond exactement pour ça. Je revoyais dans ma tête chaque mot... chaque geste qu'il avait fait... me demandant pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu depuis le début.

Bien sûr, il y avait le jour où j'ai remarqué comment il coordonnait bien ses vêtements et que j'ai fugitivement pensé qu'il avait soit l'aide d'un serviteur ou qu'il était gay. Alors, pourquoi n'ai-je pas étudié plus profondément cette théorie à l'époque ?

Je suppose que parce que la plupart du temps, la jalousie m'aveuglait. Il était si doux et charmant envers Relena que je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il n'était pas véritablement attiré par elle. Et son attitude de défi envers moi était une typique posture machiste... la dernière chose que vous attendez d'un gars homosexuel. Je suppose que cela montrait que je ne le connaissais pas autant que je le croyais.

Surtout, j'étais soulagé de voir que je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter qu'il fasse un geste envers Relena. S'il aimait les gars, j'étais plus susceptible d'attirer son intérêt qu'elle. Et je n'étais pas particulièrement préoccupé par le fait qu'il pourrait faire un geste envers moi, comme j'étais raisonnablement sûr qu'il pouvait à peine me sentir.

Finalement, j'ai décidé de ne plus donner plus d'attention à cela. Je connaissais plusieurs personnes qui étaient homosexuelles et ça n'avait pas changé la façon dont je travaillais avec eux. Duo et moi avions obtenu une paix fragile avant que je connaisse ses préférences sexuelles, donc ça ne devrait pas affecter notre interaction à partir de ce moment. N'est-ce pas ?

C'est en partie pour cette raison que je ne voyais pas le besoin de confronter Duo sur sa sexualité. Je n'en avais pas vraiment l'intention. Mais le lendemain matin, quand Walter m'a dit que Monsieur Maxwell attendait sur la véranda, je me précipitai en bas, avant même Relena, voulant le voir seul un instant.

Il était installé sur la terrasse, tapotant nerveusement du pied quand je suis entré. Il portait un costume typiquement classieux, avec ses cheveux châtains tressés reposant sur une épaule et des lunettes de soleil posés sur le dessus de sa tête. Et quand il leva les yeux vers moi avec ses yeux à la couleur unique et son sourire, les mots sortirent tous seul.

**« - Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dis que vous étiez gay ? »** Autant pour ne pas faire une grosse affaire à ce sujet.

Duo se raidit et détourna le regard. **« - Vous n'avez pas demandé. »** Dit-il simplement, haussant une épaule.

Je voulais rouler des yeux à la remarque désinvolte. **« - ****Je.****.. » **Commençai-je.

**« - Premièrement, ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »** Ajouta-t-il brusquement et rapidement. Maintenant, il me regardait fixement avec un air de défi. **« - Ce n'est pas comme si je vous avais menti ou quelque chose. »**

**« - Non, vous m'****avez juste laissé**** penser que vous tourniez autour de Relena. »** Soulignai-je, marchant pour m'asseoir à côté de lui et résistant à l'envie de l'étrangler pour m'avoir tourmenté et s'en être amusé.

**« - Vous avez tiré vos propres conclusions, Yuy. »** Dit-il avec une logique impitoyable. **« - Alors qu'il n'en était rien. » **

**« - Cela vous aurait-il tué de me dire simplement que vous étiez gay afin que je puisse cesser d'être un idiot jaloux ? » **

**« - Je suppose que non... mais c'était tellement amusant à regarder, vous énerver de vous-même. »** Il sourit. Je pouvais voir la tension quitter lentement ses épaules. Mais dans le même temps, une certaine résignation s'installa dans sa posture. **« - Comment avez-****vous su**** ? » **

**« - J'ai demandé à mon ami Wufei de creuser un peu. » **

**« - Je me disais bien que vous ne pouviez pas avoir compris si facilement. »** Murmura-t-il. **« - Je veux dire, merde, Yuy. Je suis organisateur de mariage bordel de merde. Vous avez été celui qui a dit qu'il y avait un manque de masculinité dans ce genre de travail, n'est-ce pas ? Pas que je suis d'accord, mais j'ai pensé que votre prochaine conclusion serait que j'étais gay. »**

**« - Ca m'a traversé l'esprit une fois. »** Admis-je. **« - Mais pas à cause de l'emploi... c'était à cause de votre façon de vous habiller. » **

Il leva des yeux incrédules vers moi. **« - ****Juste parce**** que je sais comment m'habiller, vous avez compris que j'étais gay ? Faites du profilage. » **

**« - J'ai pensé que c'était les étiquettes d'un organisateur. »** Plaisantai-je, essayant un peu d'humour.

Son sourire était teinté d'une brève ironie. **« - Eh bien, excusez-moi d'avoir du goût, Yuy. »** Les yeux indigo croisèrent finalement les miens. **« - Alors, ****que vous a**** dit d'autre votre ami ? »** Demanda-t-il doucement.

J'haussai les épaules. **« - Tout. Du moins, ce qui était de notoriété publique. » **

Duo regarda le sol et se mit à rire doucement, presque comme s'il se moquait. **« - J'aurais dû me douter que vous déterreriez des saletés si cela permettait que Relena se tourne contre moi. » **

**« - Qui est Quatre pour vous ? » **Demandai-je, pas vraiment sûr de pourquoi ça importait.

**« - Mon meilleur ami. » **Il soupira sans lever les yeux**. « - ****Je.****.. lui ai sauvé la vie une fois et il m'a remboursé une bonne douzaine de fois. » **

Il faisait allusion à leur première rencontre. La découverte de Wufei avait fait travailler ma mémoire et j'ai pu me souvenir qu'un AMU nouvellement embauché avait sauvé l'héritier Winner en réalisant qu'il faisait une réaction allergique et lui donnant un traitement adéquat rapidement. Ce n'était pas une grande médecine et certainement que tous les AMU étaient formés pour reconnaitre les signes d'un choc anaphylactique. Mais Duo était fraichement diplômé, momentanément laissé seul avec un patient qu'ils supposaient être victime d'étouffement. Sa rapide pensée avait manifestement sauvé la journée et la vie de Quatre.

**« - Je peux demander à Quatre de prendre le relais, si vous le souhaitez. »** Déclara alors Duo. **« - Il est gay aussi. Mais au moins, c'est un Winner... et pas une merde comme moi. Je ne pense pas que vous devriez laisser votre mariage être organisé par quelqu'un qui a enterré deux fiancés et baise tout ce qui passe sous sa main. »** Il se leva pour partir gardant le visage légèrement baissé.

**« - Je ne veux pas les services de Quatre. »** Dis-je rapidement.

Il me regarda de nouveau avec incrédulité. **« - Alors, quel était le but de cette recherche de mes antécédents ? »**

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais ne put pas. Comment pourrais-je expliquer que je l'avais fait dans le feu de la jalousie ? Ce me semblait horriblement mesquin. Mais je le méritais, puisque j'étais horriblement mesquin.

Ses yeux se plissèrent judicieusement. **« - Allez, Yuy. Vous l'avez fait pour une raison. » **

**« - Je l'ai fait pour pouvoir convaincre Relena de vous congédier. »** Admis-je. **« - J'étais fatigué de me sentir jaloux à chaque fois que je vous voyais ensemble. Elle est très attachée au statut social et si je pouvais trouver quelque chose de scandaleux dans votre passé, elle ****vous aurez facilement remercié**** pour vos services. » **

**« - Alors, je vais vous faciliter les choses. »** Il haussa les épaules. **« - Je vais partir. » **

**« - Non ! » **

Cette fois, il fronça les sourcils de confusion. **« - Vous venez de dire que vous avez fouillé dans mon passé pour pouvoir vous débarrasser de moi. Je propose de partir. Quel est le problème ? » **

**« - Parce que ça ne me semble pas ****juste envers**** vous. »** Laissai-je échapper. **« - Je vous ai haï juste à cause de la façon dont Relena réagissait envers vous. » **Je pouvais sentir le pli menaçant sur mon front et je me le frottai comme si cela pouvait aider.** « - Ce n'était même pas de votre faute. Mais je vous ai blâmé quand même. »**

Duo eut un petit sourire, secouant la tête. **« - Oubliez ça, Yuy. Je n'aurais pas dû envenimer les choses avec vous. » **

**« - Cela aurait pu être pire. »** Plaisantai-je faiblement. **« - Vous auriez pu vous ****intéresser à moi****. » **

Ses yeux indigo me balayèrent avec un regard évaluateur et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.** « - Eh bien, vous avez des yeux vraiment magnifiques. »**

Je ne rougissais pas. Jamais. Pourtant, il me semblait que cela arrivait souvent en présence de Duo.

Duo me regarda droit dans les yeux. **« - Que voulez-vous, Yuy ? » **

**« - Hein ? »** Je sais que je sonnais comme un crétin, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il demandait.

**« - Les plans de mariage. »** Précisa-t-il avec un léger sourire narquois. **« - Voulez-vous que Quatre s'en charge ? Nous partageons un bureau, ça sera donc une transition en douceur. Et sans rancune, je suppose. » **

**« - Non, je _vous_ veux. » **

Cette fois, il me regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

**« - Afin d'organiser le mariage. »** Ajoutai-je tardivement, rougissant encore plus en réalisant comment ça aurait pu sonner.

Duo eut un bref rire, ses yeux indigo pétillants d'amusement. **« - Vous êtes sûr, Yuy ? Je suis vraiment chiant. Même Relena est désenchantée avec moi. Nous nous disputons souvent sur certaines décisions même si je lui plais. » **

**« - Vous me plaisez. »** Dis-je platement, ne sachant pas d'où ça venait.

**« - Je vous irrite tout le temps. » **Soutint-il, en se tournant et mettant ses mains dans ses poches, se balançant sur ses talons familièrement, en une posture arrogante.

**« - Peut-être que j'ai besoin d'être irrité plus souvent. »** Suggérai-je. **« - Wufei est mon meilleur ami et il est tout le temps en désaccord avec moi. Pourquoi devriez-vous être différent ? » **

**« - Parce que je ne suis pas votre meilleur ami. »** Souligna Duo. **« - Je ne suis même pas votre ami. Vous vous souvenez ? Je suis un homme embauché. Vous signez mes fiches de paie. »**

**« - Cela ne signifie pas que nous ne pouvons pas être amis, n'est-ce pas ? »** Suppliai-je. Oui, j'ai supplié. Pour une raison que je ne pouvais pas identifier, il était soudainement très important pour moi que Duo et moi soyons amis.

Il me regarda avec une expression complètement dérouté sur le visage. **« - Eh bien, non... »** Dit-il lentement, secouant légèrement la tête. **« - Mais pourquoi ? » **

**« - Parce que... »** _« Vous êtes fascinant, Duo Maxwell... frustrant, pénible et provoquant. Et j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur vous. Je ne peux pas vous laisser disparaitre jusqu'à ce que __je comprenne__ pourquoi vous m'être rentré si facilement dans la peau... et pourquoi vous y restez. »_

**« - Parce que ? »** Invita-t-il.

**« - Parce que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de me dire les choses que je ne veux pas entendre. » **

**« - Est-ce que votre copain Wufei ne s'occupe pas de cela ? » **

**« - Wufei est... tactique... subtil. »** Dis-je attentivement. **« - Vous êtes impétueux et un franc-parler et avec une langue acérée. Parfois j'ai besoin qu'on soit franc. Parfois, je peux être un vrai crétin. J'ai besoin d'un ami ****qui me dise**** quand je suis un crétin. »**

Duo croisa les bras avec un froncement de sourcil perplexe. **« - Je ne sais pas, Yuy. Je n'ai jamais été... ami... avec un client. Vous savez, les affaires et l'amitié ne se mélangent pas trop bien. » **

**« - Dit l'homme qui travaille avec son meilleur ami ? »** Réprimandai-je.

A cela, Duo rigola. Enfin, il rejeta la tête en arrière et rigola et ce fut l'un des son les plus beaux que je n'ai jamais entendu. Je pense que ce fut à ce moment où je vis ce que Relena trouvait si convaincant en lui. Son amusement était aussi contagieux que son rire et je me suis retrouvé à rire aussi.

Cela le fit s'arrêter et il me fixa avec un regard perplexe et un large sourire. **« - Heero Yuy, je crois que je ne vous avais jamais entendu rire auparavant. C'est... merveilleux. »**

Il avait raison. Ça l'était.

_**A suivre…**_


	18. Nouveaux départs

_**shinimegami : **Oui, ça commence à se concrétiser peu à peu entre eux. Et pour une fois tu n'auras pas à attendre la suite très longtemps à ce que je vois. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review._

_**Tenshi :** Ah malheureusement les chapitres de cette fic sont vraiment très court, particulièrement quand ça devient intéressant. Réjouis-toi que je poste assez rapidement xD. Je te remercie pour ta review et à bientôt pour la suite._

_**marine :** Alors pour commencer, merci pour ta review. Et lol, oui le charme de Duo commence doucement mais lentement a opéré sur Heero et vise-versa. Quant à Heero... plus désespérant que lui, faut dire qu'il y a pas mais quand il aura compris... enfin tu verras bien xD. Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite._

_**lana :** Ravie que ces cinq derniers chapitres t'ont plu. La relation entre Heero et Duo commence lentement à se mettre en place. Et après, je dois avouer que les pièces vont s'enchaîner assez rapidement au fil des chapitres même si Heero est et restera assez désespérant, lol. Je te remercie pour ta review (enfin double review, lol) et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 18 : Nouveaux départs**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Heero eut un grand éclat de rire. C'était loin de son petit rire sec occasionnel. Et l'entendre pour la première fois mit un sourire sur mon visage que je n'arrivais pas à enlever. J'eus une pensée stupide d'essayer de trouver des façons de le faire rire comme ça plus souvent... c'était si infectieux.

Il s'arrêta, tournant la tête aux sons de bruit de pas sur les marches juste derrière la porte puis se tourna vers moi. **« - Sommes-nous d'accord ? » **

Eh bien, merde. Il venait de déterrer tous les secrets sombres et douloureux de mon passé, ou du moins, comme il disait, ceux qui étaient de notoriétés publiques. Et puis il m'avait dit qu'il se fichait de tout cela. Il me voulait toujours comme l'organisateur de son mariage... et ami ? Que pouvais-je répondre ? Je voulais demander une minute pour réfléchir dans ma tête, mais j'acquiesçai aussitôt avec l'un de mes sourires de marque. **« - Bien sûr. » **

Il n'avait pas l'air entièrement convaincu. Ce gars pouvait déjà me lire comme un livre ouvert et je n'étais pas sûr d'aimer ça.

Puis Relena franchit la porte à grande enjambées, l'air aussi fraîche et intelligente, comme toujours. **« - Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ici ? J'ai entendu rire.** **»** Elle marcha droit vers Heero et moi et me tendit la main.

Je regardai Heero alors que je la prenais, recherchant une lueur de jalousie dans ses yeux bleus profonds. Et quand je n'en vis aucune, je lui fis un bref et poli baisemain avant de la relâcher rapidement.

Je vis le scintillement de surprise dans ses yeux et je savais qu'elle sentait un changement dans mon comportement. Mais ce fut sur Heero qu'elle posa son regard soupçonneux. **« - ****Heero**** ? » **

**« - Ah, Duo disait ****juste quelque**** chose de drôle. »** Répondit-il rapidement en se penchant pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue. **« - Nous y allons ? »**

Relena me regarda et je fis signe vers la porte. **« - J'espère que vous avez mangé quelque chose de léger. Nous allons visiter un peu les cuisines et goûter quelques échantillons du travail des cuisiniers que vous envisagez d'engager pour votre réception. » **

**« - Cela semble parfait. »** Dit-elle avec une expression un peu inquiète sur le visage.

Je résistai à l'envie de lui sourire. Elle pensait probablement que son fiancé m'avait très intimidé la veille. Pas qu'il n'avait pas essayé. Et j'étais encore un peu abasourdi qu'il veuille maintenant qu'on soit amis. Il faudrait voir comment ça irait.

Alors que nous marchions dans le couloir, Relena se mit à mes côtés et posa une main sur mon bras. **« - Tout s'est bien passé hier ? » **

**« - Nous avons passé un bon moment. »** Lui assurai-je, me penchant plus près d'une façon conspiratrice. **« - Il n'est pas si mal, vraiment. Je commence à voir ce que vous voyez en lui. » **

Je sais qu'il m'a entendu et un rapide regard en coin me donna raison, car il y avait un soupçon de blush sur ses joues. _« Merde, reprends-toi Maxwell, où sinon il va croire que tu flirtes avec lui au lieu de __Relena__. » _

Relena eut un rire silencieux, resserrant son emprise sur mon bras. **« - Je suis tellement heureuse que vous vous entendiez bien maintenant. » **

**« - Moi aussi. » **

Nous sommes sortis dehors avec moi au milieu, Relena s'accrochait à mon bras droit et Heero était à ma gauche. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la limousine, Pargan a ouvert la portière et Heero et moi sommes restés en arrière pour laisser Relena s'installer en premier. J'ai fait signe à Heero d'y aller ensuite donc il s'installa à ses côtés et je pris le siège près de la fenêtre, interceptant une fois de plus le bref regard méfiant de Relena.

Je savais que je me comportais différemment et cela n'avait pas échappé à Relena. Mais je doute qu'elle savait la raison. En fait, je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je faisais moi-même. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait que si Heero décidait de raconter mon passé à Relena, elle me congédierait aussitôt. Mais maintenant que je savais combien mon flirt lui avait fait de la peine, je n'avais pas le courage de continuer.

Ouais, je sais, pathétique, hein ? Je veux dire, ce gars et moi sommes civiles depuis un jour et tout d'un coup, je suis frappé par une irrépressible envie d'être gentil avec lui. Et c'était après avoir découvert que ce fils de pute avait fouillé dans mon passé.

Mais il y avait quelque chose sur la pensée qu'un mec talentueux comme Heero Yuy doute de la fidélité de sa fiancée qui ne me faisait pas envie de l'exploiter davantage. Je veux dire, bien sûr quand il était un connard, je n'avais pas de problème pour lui infliger ça. Mais maintenant que nous avions réglé nos différents, je ne pouvais pas avoir bonne conscience en continuant mon manège. Il avait dit qu'il voulait qu'on soit amis, eh bien, franchement, je ne jouais pas avec mes amis. Je pouvais taquiner et railler et harceler... mais seulement pour un bon amusement. Je ne chercherais jamais à délibérément blesser un ami.

Je me suis installé dans la limousine, passant des menus à Heero et Relena, puis je laissais mon esprit vagabondé pendant que je regardais par la fenêtre.

Heero savait pour Solo et Alex. Cela me gênait plus que je voulais l'admettre. J'avais passé tellement de temps à essayer d'enterrer leurs souvenirs dans le fond de mon esprit pour que je ne puisse plus ressentir aussi vivement le sentiment de perte... ou même constamment. Et maintenant, ils étaient de retour au premier plan de mes pensées.

Heero venait de rouvrir de vieilles blessures. Je voulais en quelque sorte prendre ma journée et rentrer chez moi pour pleurer. Ouais, je sais... ce n'était pas une façon très saine de gérer. Pas très masculine non plus. Mais à la place, je gardai la tête haute et mon sourire fermement collé aux lèvres et j'essayais comme un diable d'agir comme si tout allait bien.

Je n'avais pas pris la peine de demandé si Heero savait au sujet de la cure de désintoxication ou les arrestations. Je suis sûr que si ça s'affichait sur les tabloïds, je perdrais le peu de client que j'avais... mais Quatre Winner m'appuyait et je me sentais suffisamment à l'abri de la ruine.

Mais par la même occasion, je me sentais un peu nu. Il connaissait mes souvenirs les plus douloureux, les points noirs de ma vie. Et je ne savais presque rien sur lui. Une partie de moi aurait voulu qu'il accepte que Quatre reprenne le dossier. J'étais mal à l'aise par le déplacement de pouvoir dans notre relation, car il tenait tout d'un coup toutes les cartes en mains. Bien que je ne me considère pas comme un maniaque du contrôle, je tenais à avoir un certain équilibre dans mes amitiés. Je n'étais pas du tout sûr que je pourrais être ami avec lui dans ces circonstances.

**« - Duo ? » **

La voix de Relena me tira de mes pensées et je jetai un coup d'oeil consterné à la fois à elle et à Heero.

**« - Hm ? » **

**« - Vous sentez-vous bien ? »** Demanda-t-elle, se penchant vers Heero pour regarder de plus près.

**« - Ah, très bien. »** Lui assurai-je. **« - ****Juste un**** peu fatigué. »** Cela était vraiment une belle inaltération. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de mentir, mais de temps en temps, je détournais la vérité.

Relena sembla satisfaite de cela et commença à babiller sur les choix de menu et combien il y avait une flexibilité.

Pendant ce temps, les yeux bleus d'Heero restèrent braqués sur moi. Bon sang ! Il savait que j'étais perturbé par ce qu'il avait déterré.

Je lui fis un bref petit sourire désabusé. _« Ouais, tu __me jettes__ mon passé à la figure, puis tu dis que ce n'est pas grave et parle d'être ami avec moi et tu attends de moi que je sois d'accord ? Et c'est quoi cette façon de dire 'je vous veux' ? Je sais que vous êtes __hétéro__, mais merde, mec... __ça a__ fait rater un battement à mon cœur. Donne-moi une minute pour me remettre. » _

Il m'a donné plus d'une minute, cependant. Il prononça à peine un mot pendant le long trajet jusqu'à notre premier arrêt, tandis que Relena et moi bavardions au sujet de la sélection des menus. Quand il parla finalement, ce fut pour refuser catégoriquement d'intégrer les escargots en tant qu'hors-d'œuvre sur le menu.

**« - Mais Heero, nous avons des ****invités internationaux****. »** Souligna Relena.

**« - Je sais. »** Dit-il avec une grimace imperceptible. **« - Je ne veux pas de ça à notre réception. » **

**« - Tout le monde les aime... » **

**« - Et bien pas moi. Je les déteste. » **

**« - Alors, tu n'en mangeras pas. »** Dit-elle froidement.

**« - Non je n'en mangerais pas, car il n'y en aura pas. »** Affirma-t-il, avec un air orgueilleux qui m'aurait fit tiquer si cela était dirigé contre moi.

**« - Duo, ne pensez-vous pas... ? »** Commença Relena.

**« - Laisse-le en dehors de ça ! »** Dit sèchement Heero. Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que son irritation était à nouveau dirigée vers moi... comme si ça lui déplaisait que sa fiancée recherche mon soutien. Mais je fus rassuré par ses prochaines paroles qui fit clairement comprendre que c'était avec Relena qu'il avait un problème... pas moi. **« - Le menu devrait être composé de choses que nous aimons tous les deux, Relena... et non selon une mode. »** _« Eh bien, regardez qui a retrouvé sa fierté, enfin ! » _

Elle me regarda et j'haussai les épaules. **« - Honnêtement, c'est quelque chose que vous devez décider tous les deux de votre propre chef. »** Dis-je. Personnellement, je détestais beaucoup les escargots. Mais comme Heero le disait, ce n'était pas mon problème. Et bordel de merde, ni aucun autre de leur problème que ce soit. Je veux dire, qui se disputerait pour une ridicule histoire d'hors-d'œuvre ? Non pas que je n'étais pas content qu'il commence enfin à dire ce qu'il voulait. Relena avait besoin de se voir refuser des choses de temps en temps, gâtée comme elle était.

Son regard bleu glacial se posa sur son fiancé. **« - Oh, bordel de merde, ****Heero****... c'est un petit détail sur le menu. » **

**« - C'est un que je ne veux pas. » **Dit-il implacablement.

Elle pinça les lèvres en une ligne mince et détourna délibérément le visage. **« - Nous en rediscuterons plus tard. » **Dit-elle platement.

Heero poussa un soupir frustré et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je me demandais si je me ferais très mal si je sautais par la portière en roulant à cinquante kilomètres/heure. Je voulais rester éloigné de toute la discussion, mais je me reprochai momentanément, en partie, l'attitude têtue d'Heero. Et si le fait que je lui avais balancé qu'il était 'soumis' lui faisait sentir qu'il avait besoin de prouver le contraire ? Je voulais prendre la parole et lui assurer que céder sur un ridicule hors-d'œuvre ne ferait pas moins de lui un homme.

Mais là encore, je suppose qu'il dût détecter ma réaction. Et franchement, dans un rôle dominateur, Heero Yuy était sacrément sexy.

**« - ****Relena**** a décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de calèche. »** Dit-il calmement, d'une voix sans émotion. Mais je jure que je pouvais sentir sa déception. **« - Elle ne veut pas sentir l'odeur des chevaux. » **

**« - La quoi ? »** Fut ma réponse instinctive et il me fallut un moment pour reformuler. **« - Eh bien, j'aurais peut-être dû lui proposer de venir faire une balade d'essai avec Hilde. » **Fis-je. **« - Honnêtement, le jour du mariage, les chevaux sont lavés et nettoyés de fond en comble, ainsi que la voiture et les harnais. » **

Relena fronça le nez et secoua fermement la tête. **« - Je me fiche de savoir s'ils seront propres et parfumés... Je ne veux pas arriver à mon mariage avec de telles créatures malodorantes. Lorsqu'Heero est rentré ****hier il**** puait. » **

Je souris à Heero de manière conspiratrice. **« - C'est une bonne chose que je ne vous ai pas emmené à l'endroit où ils gardent les colombes. » **

« - Oh mon dieu ! » Eclata Relena. **« - Aucun oiseau, Duo. Nous avons discuté de cela. Je ne veux pas avoir un tas de pigeons en train de perturber mes invités. » **

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui rappeler que c'était des colombes blanches comme neige et qu'elles seraient lâchées à l'écart des invités ou à l'écart toutes autres choses qui pourraient causer un désordre désagréable. **« - Je plaisantais, Relena. Et même si vous vouliez des colombes, un voyage à la volière n'aurait pas été nécessaire. C'est quelque chose qui peut se régler par un appel ou deux. » **Franchement, pour la calèche aussi, mais j'avais essayé de la convaincre qu'elle aimerait les chevaux, c'est pourquoi j'avais prévu de l'emmener à l'écurie le jour où Heero a décidé d'affirmer son autorité.

En rétrospective, je suis heureux qu'il ait été celui qui m'a accompagné. Si Relena était si pointilleuse que ça pour l'odeur des chevaux, la visite aux écuries aurait été un désastre total.

J'essayai d'attraper le regard d'Heero, pour lui faire savoir que je continuerai à travailler sur Relena pour la carriole. Si c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment, j'étais confiant que je pourrais la persuader d'au moins envisager l'arrivée à la cérémonie et faire le reste en voiture.

Mais il était de nouveau concentré sur les menus, nous ignorant impassiblement et je décidais de me taire et le laisser se calmer.

_**A suivre…**_


	19. Perspectives

_**lana :** Lol, oui Heero est une tête à claque est ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour la suite._

_**Shinimegami :** Ravie que tu ai aimé le chapitre malgré qu'il soit court. Comme tu dis, il était temps que Relena soit remise à sa place et qu'Heero cesse de céder à tout ce qu'elle veut (c'est un bon début pour briser leur couple en tout cas xD). Quant à Heero et Duo, ça avance pas mal non plus de leur côté. Le nouveau chapitre est déjà disponible alors bonne lecture et merci pour ta review._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 19 : Perspectives**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison après une longue journée fatigante de dégustation et à peine sorti de la limousine, Duo nous a souhaité poliment une bonne soirée et s'est dirigé vers sa voiture. Relena était déjà sur le chemin de la maison, donc je me dirigeai vers Maxwell, sentant que je devais en quelque sorte m'excuser. J'avais pu voir qu'il avait été distrait toute la journée et je me doutais que notre conversation de tout à l'heure en était la cause.

**« - Maxwe... Duo ! » **

Il se retourna, me lançant un regard interrogateur.

**« - ****Je.****.. vous... ne semblez pas en forme aujourd'hui. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute. »** Dis-je maladroitement.

« - Pourquoi ? » Dit-il sur un ton peu amer. **« - ****Juste parce**** que vous avez fouillé dans mon passé ? »** Il releva légèrement le menton, sa fierté têtue prenant le relais**. « - Ecoutez, Yuy. »** Dit-il franchement. **« - Vous avez déterré des trucs douloureux comme vous ne l'imaginez pas. » **

**« - Je sais ce que j'ai fait. »** Répondis-je. **« - Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai demandé à Wufei de faire ****cela quelques**** semaines auparavant... avant de vous connaitre. »**

« - Vous ne me connaissez pas encore. » Dit-il sèchement. **« - Et j'ai dû mal à comprendre pourquoi vous le voulez. » **

J'ai haussé les épaules, impuissant à cela. Je n'étais pas sûr moi-même. **« - Vous... semblez assez sympa comme gars. » **

Il eut un rire ironique. **« - Vous connaissez la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? » **

**« - Écoutez, c'était une mauvaise passe que vous traversiez. »** Je me surpris à faire un pas en arrière alors qu'il me regardait furieusement. **« - Tout le monde est en difficulté à un moment donné dans leur vie. »** Dis-je diplomatiquement.

**« - Difficulté ? »** Répéta-t-il en secouant la tête. **« - Bon dieu, Yuy, j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas être allé en prison. » **

« - Alors quoi ? » Je lui ai saisis le bras alors qu'il commençait à se détourner. **« - Est-ce que c'est ce qui vous change ? » **

Il céda à la pression sur son bras et tourna un regard circonspect sur moi. **« - Écoutez, Heero... je sais que vous êtes désolé pour ça. Mais vous n'avez pas à ****surcompenser**** en essayant d'être mon ami. Je me tiendrais bien avec Relena. Bon sang, je l'appellerais même Mademoiselle Peacecraft si vous le voulez. Et pas parce que vous me forcerez. Mais parce que, eh bien, j'ai une sorte de respect pour vous depuis que nous avons eu notre petite discussion d'hier. Vous ****avez été dire****ct avec moi et j'apprécie l'honnêteté, même si c'est brutal. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup en commun. » **

Il me respectait ? Je rejouai ce qu'il venait de me dire dans ma tête. Donc, après lui avoir fait une crise dans sa voiture et lui crier au visage qu'il était trop familier avec ma fiancée... il me respectait. Je devinais que l'honnêteté devait faire partie de sa liste de qualité de ce qu'il recherchait chez un ami. **« - Okay. »** Dis-je rapidement, voyant une trace d'impatience dans son expression alors que je réfléchissais à tout cela. **« - C'est un bon début. » **

**« - Un début ? » **

Je hochais la tête. **« - Ouais. Vous aimez l'honnêteté... et je suis plutôt du genre honnête. Quand je dis que je me sens mal d'avoir fouillé dans votre passé, je suis honnête. » **

**« - Je sais. Je peux le voir. » **

**« - Et quand je dis que je veux que nous soyons amis, je ne dis pas ça pour être poli. »**

« - Vous ne m'avez pas encore dit pourquoi. » Les yeux indigo étaient maintenant en train d'observer mon visage, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. **« - Pourquoi un champion en affaire comme vous avez besoin d'être ami avec son organisateur de mariage ? »**

**« - Pour commencer, parce que je vous fais confiance en ce qui concerne ma fiancée. »** Lui rappelai-je.

**« - Je suis gay. Vous pouvez avoir confiance. » **

Je rigolai à cela. **« - J'aurais souhaité que vous le dites dès notre première rencontre. Ça nous aurait évités à tous deux beaucoup de complications. »** Je le regardai avec un regard sérieux. **« - J'ai le sentiment que j'aurais pu vous faire confiance avec elle, même si vous n'étiez pas gay. » **

**« - Vous auriez pu. »** Il fit un sourire amer. **« - Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. » **

**« - Ce n'est pas en vous que je n'avais pas confiance. »** Alors que je le disais, je réalisais que c'était vrai. Je n'avais pas été jaloux de la façon dont il regardait Relena. J'étais jaloux de la façon dont elle le regardait. Et il y avait un précédent à cela. Je l'avais vu regarder de la même façon certains jeunes et beaux diplômâtes que nous avons rencontrés lors d'activités internationales.

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent et un air étrange traversa son regard. **« - Je suis désolé, mec. » **

**« - Quoi ? » **

**« - Vous avez vraiment pensé que j'avais une chance avec elle. »** Il secoua la tête. **« - Je ne savais pas à quel point vous étiez ****insécurisé****. » **

Je décidai qu'il était temps d'appliquer cette honnêteté dont nous avions parlé**. « - Elle m'a trompé avant. » **Admis-je, regardant le sol entre nos pieds.

Duo resta bouche bée en était de choc extrême. **« - Vous avez vraiment dû m'en vouloir. » **

Je secouai la tête et haussai les épaules, essayant d'être décontracté à ce sujet.

**« - Elle est vraiment aveugle. »** Murmura Duo en secouant la tête.

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment prendre ce commentaire, mais quand je le regardai, Duo se dépêcha de détourner le regard.

**« - Eh bien, bon sang, vous avez tout Yuy. »** Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. **« - La beauté, le cerveau, l'argent... pourquoi serait-elle assez stupide pour risquer de perdre tout cela ? » **

J'étais sur le point de répliquer que Relena était stupide. Mais au lieu de cela, j'haussai de nouveau les épaules. **« - Peut-être qu'elle voulait le charme, l'esprit et l'humour. »** Suggérai-je. Cette fois, lorsque je levai les yeux, il n'évita pas mon regard. **« - Donc vous pouvez voir pourquoi je me suis senti menacé par vous. »** Ajoutai-je.

Il cligna des yeux et secoua légèrement la tête, me jetant un regard perplexe.

Je me mis à rire de son désarroi. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de se rendre compte à quel point il était superbe. **« - Vous avez une trop belle mine pour votre propre bien, vous savez. »**

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre exactement ce que je voulais dire. **« - Eh, merci... je pense ? »** S'aventura-t-il timidement.

**« - Eh bien, merde. »** Murmurai-je à moitié dans un souffle. **« - Si je vous trouve attirant, comment pourrait-****elle ne pas le**** faire ? » **

**« - Vous... ? »** Ce fut tout ce qui sortit avant qu'il ne referme brusquement sa bouche et me lançait un regard presque méfiant. **« - Euh... vous êtes ****hétéro****, non ? » **

**« - Bien sûr que je le suis. » **Dis-je rapidement. **« - Je voulais simplement dire... c'est évident... vous êtes... »** Je m'arrêtai, pensant que je parlais trop.

Il rigola, apparemment de nouveau détendu. **« - Évident pour qui ? »** Il rigola. Puis il secoua la tête. **« - Yuy... vous êtes la personne la plus... inexplicable que je connaisse. » **

**« - Est-ce bon ou mauvais ? » **

**« - Je ne sais pas. »** Dit-il avec un air vaguement troublé. Puis il me fit son sourire de marque. **« - Ecoutez, si vous voulez qu'on soit amis, c'est bon. Mais ne vous sentez pas obligé de le faire. »**

**« - Je sais que je ne le fais pas. »** Lui assurai-je. Il avait raison. Je pourrais rester un connard et le traiter comme une merde et il aurait probablement fait avec dans certaines mesures, juste pour le travail. Mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit de cette façon. Plus. Frappé par l'inspiration et je lui remis une de mes cartes de visite. **« - Ecoutez, appelez-moi demain et voyons-nous quelque part après le travail ? Nous pourrions aller manger quelque chose, peut-être boire un verre et puisque je suis celui qui a fouillé dans votre passé, je vous donnerais l'occasion de fouiller dans le mien. » **

Son sourire fut taquin. **« - Oooh... vingt questions, c'est ça ? » **

**« - Eh bien, peut-être pas tant que ça. » **

**« - Vous promettez de répondre à tout ce que je demanderais ? »** Demanda-t-il, ses yeux indigo brillant d'amusement.

**« - Ou... oui. »** Répondis-je avec une certaine hésitation et un peu d'appréhension.

Il tendit une main. **« - ****C'est d'accord****. Il y a un endroit qui s'appelle 'The Circus' où je traine parfois avec Quatre. C'est un bar mais ****on peu avoir**** un repas décent aussi. » **

**« - Je pense que je l'ai vu. »** Lui dis-je. **« - Il est juste au coin de la rue où se trouve la salle de gym ****où je**** vais avec Wufei. » **

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il pencha la tête sur le côté**. « - Pop's Gym ? » **

**« - Comment savez-vous ça ? » **

**« - J'y vais aussi. »** Dit-il, son sourire devenant un peu sournois. **« - Où pensez-vous que j'ai appris à serrer les mains ? » **

Je ris en me rappelant de sa forte poigne et ma surprise de voir qu'il possédait autant de force dans une telle main fine et gracieuse.** « - Comment ça se fait que je ne ****vous ai jamais vu**** là-bas ? » **

**« - Je ne sais pas. »** Répondit-il. **« - J'ai l'habitude d'y aller le matin avant mes rendez-vous. » **

**« - Ah, ****ça explique**** tout. ****Fei**** et moi y allons en soirée. Enfin du moins avant qu'il se marie et moi me fiance. » **

**« - Heh. Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle vous l'avez fait... vous avez décidé de suivre l'exemple ? » **

**« - Quoi ? » **

**« - Pour vous passer la corde au cou. » **

Je fronçais les sourcils.** « - Ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis engagé. »**

**« - Alors, pourquoi ? » **

**« - C'est ce que les gens font, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez fait. »** Lui rappelais-je.

**« - Je l'ai fait parce que j'étais 'fou amoureux', les deux fois. »** Dit-il avec un sourire mélancolique.** « - Quelle est votre excuse ? » **

**« - Peut-être que je suis 'fou amoureux'. » **

Il grogna de scepticisme. **« - C'est ce que vous dites. » **

**« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » **

**« - Vous n'êtes pas du genre à être 'fou' de quelque chose. » **Répondit-il avec satisfaction**. « - Vous êtes plutôt du genre à faire les choses par sens du devoir ou alors parce que ça représente une bonne affaire. » **

A cela, je me renfrognai sombrement, me demandant ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il me connaissait si bien.

Il me lança un regard presque narquois à travers ses cils. **« - Ai-je raison, Yuy ? » **

J'ouvris la bouche pour une réponse cinglante, mais finit par tout simplement secouer la tête. **« - Peut-être que vous devriez apprendre à me connaitre avant de faire ce genre de jugement. »** Je repensai rapidement à mon idée d'être ami avec cet homme debout devant moi. Il avait un talent pour dire les choses qui me hérissaient et m'envoyait dans mon mode le plus défensif.

**« - Ce n'est pas un jugement. »** Modifia-t-il rapidement, fronçant les sourcils à mon expression. **« - Juste d'après ce que je sais de vous, vous semblez être le gars qui fait des choses pour des raisons sensées. »** Il me fit un sourire ironique. **« - Comme vous pouvez le dire à partir de mon passé, je ne le suis pas. Je suis plutôt quelqu'un qui vit sur une impulsion du moment. » **

J'ai emprunté une page de son livre. **« - Pas de la merde. » **

Il rigola de mon ton sardonique puis se calma en gardant une étincelle amusée dans les yeux. **« - Je dois y aller, Yuy. Je vous vois demain. » **Il brandit ma carte de visite avant de la mettre dans sa poche, puis il sauta dans la Jag avec une humeur plus joyeuse que celle qu'il avait d'habitude.

* * *

><p>Relena m'attendait dans le couloir, ses yeux bleus glacés. <strong>« - Que lui as-tu dis ? »<strong> Exigea-t-elle.

Je la regardai avec surprise. **« - A Duo ? » **

**« - Oui, à Duo ! »** Elle s'approcha, les dents serrées de colère. **« - L'as-tu menacé ? » **

**« - Bien sûr que non. »** Affirmai-je.

**« - Il était différent aujourd'hui. » **

**« - Peut-être qu'il n'était pas dans ****un bon jour****. » **

**« - Il n'a jamais de mauvais jours. » **

Je haussai un sourcil à cela. **« - Alors, combien de temps avez-vous passez ensemble pendant que j'étais hors de la ville ? » **Je savais bien que je ne devrais pas l'énerver comme ça, mais je me sentais déjà assez mal à propos de l'effet que mon indiscrétion a eu sur Duo. Et j'étais un peu soulagé qu'il ait accepté de me voir et de me donner une chance de me rattraper.

**« - Il ****suffit que je sais**** quand il m'évite. »** Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

**« - Je ne l'ai pas vu t'éviter. »** Répondis-je avec un soupçon de calme exaspérant. **« - Je l'ai vu agir comme un professionnel qui faisait son travail. » **

**« - Il était énervé et distant. »** Rétorqua-t-elle et je ne pouvais que m'émerveiller de la précision avec laquelle elle avait remarqué son humeur.

Ça me contrariais de voir qu'elle prêtait beaucoup d'attention à son comportement alors qu'elle semblait indifférente au mien. **« - Étais-je rien de moins que civil avec lui aujourd'hui ? »** Demandai-je.

**« - Tu étais bien. »** Dit-elle avec exaspération.** « - Mais il était différent. Et cela doit être quelque chose à voir avec ce que tu as fait ou dis hier qui l'a fait changer. » **

**« - Il t'a dit lui-même que nous avions passé un bon moment. » **Soulignai-je.

**« - Il mentait ! »** Accusa-t-elle, commençant à entrer dans une grande fureur. **« - Merde, Heero Yuy, tu l'as intimidé et je veux savoir exactement comment ! Et je veux que tu lui présentes des excuses ! » **

J'ai presque failli lui lâcher qu'il était gay et maintenant que je le savais, ça n'avait aucune valeur de divertissement de balancer cette information. Mais je ne voulais pas avoir à expliquer comment j'avais découvert ça sur lui et lui avouer ensuite tout ce que j'avais appris d'autre sur lui. **« - Pour la dernière fois, Relena, je n'ai pas contraint Maxwell à agir différemment avec toi. Il a fait ça tout seul. » **

**« - Si tu insistes pour être tenace à ce sujet, peut-être devrais-tu rester dans ton appartement pour quelques jours. »** Suggéra-t-elle avec malice. **« - Je ne pense pas que je te ****veux autour de**** Duo et de moi pendant que nous organisons le mariage. » **

**« - Bien pour moi ! » **Grondai-je en réponse. **« - Puisque tu n'accordes aucune attention à ce que je veux pour ce mariage ! »**

Elle resta bouche bée sous le choc, puis ses yeux se plissèrent de colère. **« - Comment oses-tu dire cela ? » **

**« - J'ose parce que c'est la vérité. » **Grognai-je en me détournant. Ça l'était. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois demandé comment je voulais faire telle chose pour le mariage. **« - Mais puisque je ****paie pour la**** plupart de tout ceci, tu peux t'attendre à ce que je commence à faire les choses à ma façon ! »** Puis je tournai les talons et partis sans un autre mot.

Et je détestais dire ça, mais je me sentais vraiment bien.

_**A suivre…**_


	20. Retour au The Circus

_**Lana :** Oula, tu as le temps d'attendre avant que Relena disparaisse. Elle ne quittera pas la scène avant quelques chapitres avant la fin…. Tu as encore le temps de grincer des dents en la supportant, lol. Je comprends que la longueur est un peu (beaucoup) frustrante, c'est pour cela que les chapitres s'enchaine rapidement ^^ Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

_**Tenshi :** Ravie de voir que le nouveau chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec le suivant. Et comme tu vois, c'est udapté aussi rapidement que les autres. Je te dis à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Merci pour ta review._

_**Shinimegami :** Le rencard nos deux tourtereaux est pour bientôt, en fait, c'est pour le prochain chapitre donc va falloir patienter quelques jours encore. Ça sera une nouvelle petite marche à gravir dans l'escalier qui conduit à leur relation… Quant aux questions… ben ça sera du Duo tout craché, mais ça tu verras bien. Je te remercie pour ta review et à bientôt pour la suite._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 20 : Retour au 'The Circus'**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Eh bien, cela ne s'est pas exactement passé comme prévu. A quoi je pensais en invitant Heero au 'Circus' ? Trowa serait là, ce qui signifiait que Quatre serait là, ce qui signifiait que je devais le présenter à mes amis. Et je ne le connaissais pas depuis assez longtemps ou assez bien pour le faire.

J'ai presque failli annuler, mais quand il répondit à son téléphone tard dans l'après-midi, il semblait si désireux et excité que je n'aie pas eu le courage d'annuler. J'étais donc là, debout dans mon appartement, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il fallait porter.

Ce n'était pas un 'rendez-vous', ce qui signifiait que je n'avais pas besoin de m'habiller pour impressionner quelqu'un. Mais je savais qu'il viendrait du travail et qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas le temps de se changer. Alors, il porterait probablement un costume. Je ne voulais pas m'habiller trop mal dans ce cas.

Puis je me souvins de ses propos sur le fait que j'étais gay parce que je portais des tenues coordonnées. Evidemment, il ne m'avait jamais vu durant un de mes jours de congé, quand mes jeans miteux et mes tee-shirts avec des dictons grossiers étaient aux normes pour moi. Mais maintenant, je me sentais un peu gêné de porter mes 'vêtements de travail' pour une soirée avec lui.

Et à ce point, je sais que vous vous demandez pourquoi ça importait ce que je portais, pour l'amour de Dieu. Parce que, comme je l'ai souligné, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Mais ça importait... pour moi. Alors, j'ai fouillé dans mon placard et ma commode jusqu'à ce que je choisisse un de mes pantalons en cuir noir préféré. Il était chic, confortable et flatteur. _(Hey, __juste parce__ que je serais avec Yuy ne veut pas dire que je voulais décourager toute perspective susceptible de regarder.) _Et quand je le portais avec cette chemise bleue foncée qui faisait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux, j'avais l'impression de valoir un million de dollars.

Alex m'a toujours aimé en bleu. Solo aussi.

Et cette fichue pensée me refroidit alors que je boutonnais ma chemise. Je l'ai presque enlevé pour me changer. En fait, j'étais prêt à sortir un pull rouge à col roulé d'un tiroir avant de finalement le reposer et remettre ma chemise bleue. J'étais déterminé à ne pas laisser ma règle de vivre le présent être soufflé par le passé.

Ce n'était pas toujours facile, surtout si quelqu'un faisait mention de mes relations passées. Mais comme Quatre me l'avait si bien souligné il y a quelques jours, j'avais essayé d'adopter une devise de 'vivre l'instant présent'. Je savais très bien qu'aucun de mes amants auraient souhaité que je fasse moins. Ils n'auraient pas voulu que je m'arrête de vivre pour eux pour le restant de ma vie. Et j'essayais de respecter leur volonté.

J'ai essayé de donner une chance pour une nouvelle relation. Mais putain, Solo et Alex étaient difficiles à remplacer. Tout homme qui pouvait se comparer à ces deux-là devait être un véritable dieu. Je n'en avais rencontré aucun récemment... mais cela ne signifiait pas que ça n'arriverait pas. Donc, en plus de ma tenue préférée, j'ai soigneusement peigné mes cheveux puis je suis sorti pour m'apprêter à passer un bon moment, même si ça me tuait.

Au moment où je suis arrivé au 'Circus', je me sentais calme et avait oublié mon instant de mélancolie. Je passai la porte comme si l'endroit m'appartenait et m'approchait du barman avec un large sourire. **« - Hé, Tro. Tu sers comme d'habitude ? » **

Le barman leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un sourire un peu penaud. **« - Okay. » **

Ouais, il savait que _je_ savais qu'il était 'avec' Quatre. Et je n'ai pas pu résister à le taquiner un peu. **« - Hé, où est la bombe blonde qui aime les cocktails un peu obscène ? »** _« Et ouais, j'ai peut-être un peu trop accentué le dernier mot. Poursuivez-moi en justice. » _

**« - Il ne devrait pas tarder. »** Alors qu'il disait ces mots, Trowa regarda vers la porte et ses yeux verts s'adoucirent.

Quatre apparu devant moi un peu moins vite que la vitesse de la lumière et vint à la rencontre du barman qui sortait de derrière le comptoir. **« - Hé, amour ! »** Il l'enlaça dans une étreinte intime et Quatre leva le visage pour que Trowa puisse l'embrasser profondément.

**« - Ahem. »** Dis-je ostensiblement, tapant d'un pied pour attirer leur attention.

Quatre m'ignora pendant un moment, puis s'écarta et dit sans détourner le regard de son petit-ami. **« - Salut, Duo. » **

**« - Salut, Quat. » **

Il embrassa de nouveau son petit-ami, s'attardant tellement que je dus résister à l'envie de leur balancer des cacahuètes sur eux à partir du bol se trouvant sur le comptoir. **« - Jésus... que faut-il faire pour avoir un verre dans cet endroit ? »** Demandai-je. **« - Embrasser le barman français ? » **

Quatre me fit doucement et subtilement un doigt d'honneur dans le dos de Trowa, puis finalement, se tourna vers moi. **« - Whoa ! Duo ! Tu t'es fait beau pour qui ? » **

**« - Quoi ? » **M'écriai-je, sentant mes joues chauffaient. **« - Personne. Je ne me suis pas fait beau ! ****Fuck****, Quatre, un mec ne peut-il pas mettre les vêtements qu'il aime sans être accusé de le faire pour quelque chose ? » **

**« - Je ne t'ai jamais vu porter cette tenue quand tu venais ici boire un verre. »** Souligna-t-il.

**« - Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ****la portais**** quand... Quand... »** Eh bien, à bien y penser, je suppose que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus porté cet ensemble particulier. **« - Tu sais quoi, Quatre ? ****Fuck**** off ! » **

Il sourit malicieusement et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de son barman qui fit lentement rougir son visage.

**« - Aw, prenez une chambre.** » Murmurai-je, marchant vers mon siège habituel avec Quatre.

Mon ami blond se retourna, s'appuya contre le bar et me regarda fixement. **« - Pourquoi cette tenue ? »** Demanda-t-il avec perspicacité.

**« - Si tu veux tout savoir. »** Grommelai-je. **« - Je dois rencontrer quelqu'un ici pour le dîner et je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'être habillé comme un clochard parce qu'il portera encore son costume de travail. »**

Les sourcils de Quatre disparurent presque dans ses cheveux. **« - Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce la première fois que j'entends parler de tout ça ? » **

**« - Ce n'est pas comme ça, Quat. C'est juste Yuy. » **

**« - Yuy ? Ton **_**client**_** Yuy ? »** Maintenant, les yeux de Quatre étaient ronds comme des soucoupes. **« - Ton client Yuy qui est fiancé ? » **

**« - Crois-tu que j'en connaisse d'autre ? »** Réprimandai-je. **« - Oui, c'est ce Yuy. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Après avoir tassé les choses l'autre jour, il se sentait tellement idiot qu'il a décidé d'être plus sociable. Tu connais le vieil adage 'connait ton ennemi'. »**

Les yeux de Quatre me balayèrent de nouveau et je me renfrognai. **« - Bordel de merde, je ne me suis pas habillé comme ça pour Yuy ! Il vient du travail et je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente déplacé... mais je ne voulais pas non plus porter mes vêtements de travail. J'ai donc pris quelque chose de confortable et stylé. » **

**« - Tu es carrément sexy. » **Déclara alors Trowa, regardant par-dessus son épaule. **« - Je suis barman. Je connais ces choses. » **

**« - Eh bien, merde, mec. Ce n'est pas comme ****si Yuy serait**** le seul gars ici ce soir. Je peux aussi avoir l'air bien. » **Grognai-je.

**« - Tu es plus que **_**bien**_**. »** Murmura Quatre, secouant la tête.

**« - Aw, chéri, merci. »** Roucoulai-je. **« - Hé, Trowa, peux-tu me faire quelque chose de plus intéressant qu'un ****soda, mais sans**** alcool ? » **

Alors qu'il mélangeait des jus de fruits non alcoolisé, mon téléphone portable sonna et je le sortis de ma poche. **« - Maxwell. » **

**« - Salut, c'****est Y****... euh, Heero. » **

Il semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise.** « - Que se passe-t-il ? Vous redoutez finalement les 'vingt questions' ? »** Taquinai-je.

**« - Non. »** Je l'entendis couvrir le récepteur et grogner quelque chose à quelqu'un. Puis il fut de retour sur la ligne. **« - Euh... mon ami Wufei se demandait s'il pouvait se joindre à nous. » **

**« - Wufei ? » **Demandai-je, regardant le téléphone comme si Yuy pouvait me voir. **« - Vous voulez dire Monsieur 'Je Vérifie Les Antécédents' Wufei ? » **

**« - Vous savez, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de faire ça. »** Dit-il avec prudence. **« - Je veux dire, eh bien, c'était son idée, mais je la lui ai soufflé. » **

**« - Uh ****huh****. » **Murmurai-je.

**« - Ecoutez, si vous préférez qu'il ne vienne pas, je vais juste lui dire 'non'. » **

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire que c'était une bonne idée. Et puis je me suis rappelé que Wufei était son 'meilleur ami', et j'ai pensé à comment je le prendrais si quelqu'un ne voulait pas que j'emmène Quatre à une soirée entre ami. **« - C'est bon. »** Dis-je à contrecœur. **« - C'est bon, il peut venir s'il le veut. » **

**« - Vous ne semblez pas très heureux. » **

**« - Arrêter d'essayer de lire dans mon esprit, Yuy. » **Grognai-je. **« - Je suis d'accord pour que vous emmeniez votre sournois détective. » **

Il rigola et encore une fois, je me suis retrouvé à sourire de victoire. J'avais fait rire Heero Yuy pour la deuxième fois. Et ça sonnait aussi bien que la première fois. **« - D'accord. »** Dit-il et je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix. **« - Je vais dire au sournois détective qu'il est autorisé à venir. » **

**« - Le **_**quoi**_** ? »** Entendis-je crier quelque part dans le téléphone d'Heero.

_Oui ! Un point pour Maxwell ! _

Je pus entendre Heero couvrir de nouveau le récepteur et marmonner quelque chose, puis sa voix revint sur la ligne. **« - Euh, pour la défense de Wufei, quand il m'a parlé de votre passé, il a également dit que si je l'utilisais contre vous, je serais un bâtard au cœur froid. »**

Je clignais des yeux. **« - Fei a dit ça ? » **

**« - Euh... **_**Wu**_**-Fei a dit ça. »** Répondit-il, corrigeant soigneusement mon utilisation de son surnom.

**« - Oh. ****Alors****Wu****-Fei n'aime pas les surnoms ? »** Devinai-je.

**« - Avec passion. »** Répondit-il et je pouvais entendre la grimace.

**« - Eh bien, vous pouvez dire à Wufei qu'il est le bienvenu pour nous rejoindre pour boire et manger, 'Ro. »** Gazouillai-je joyeusement, impatient d'avoir deux animaux en peluche à tourmenter pour la soirée.

**« - Maxwell... » **

**« - Et pourquoi vous ne viendrez pas plutôt ici finir cette conversation ? »** Suggérai-je. **« - Je suis affamé et j'ai cette liste de question qui commence à faire un trou dans ma poche. » **

**« - Vous avez énuméré... ? » **

**« - Je plaisante ! »** Interrompis-je avec exaspération. **« - Ca veut dire de raccrocher et de venir ici ! » **

J'eus un petit rire narquois sur la ligne avant qu'elle ne soit coupée.

Je pris la boisson que Trowa avait mit en face de moi et pris une gorgée d'expérimentation. Quatre me regardait avec un regard spéculatif. **« - Je suppose que ton rendez-vous emmène un ami ? » **

**« - Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ! » **Grognai-je**. « - Ca va juste être moi avec Heero et Wufei et on va passer une soirée entre mec. » **

Le joli blond me sourit avec bienveillance, jouissant de m'avoir irrité. Puis il regarda de nouveau son superbe barman/amant et lui fit un clin d'œil. **« - Je pourrais avoir un 'frémissement ****orgasmique****' ? » **

Trowa le regarda avec un sourire narquois. **« - Si tu parles de la boisson, il faudra patienter jusqu'à ce que ****je descende.**** » **

**« - Je souhaite que nous puissions tous les deux 'descendre'. »** Sourit Quatre en retour.

J'aspirai malencontreusement ma boisson par mon nez en entendant ça et Quatre dut me tapoter le dos jusqu'à ce que je puisse de nouveau respirer. Dieu, ces deux-là étaient incorrigibles ! Hilarants. Mais incorrigibles.

Au moment où Trowa épongeait mon verre à demi-renversé et que j'eus terminé de m'étouffer, je levais les yeux pour voir Heero entrait dans le bar avec un mec très beau et visiblement d'origine asiatique aussi.

Etait-ce typique des Asiatiques ? Etaient-ils tous magnifiques ? Qu'est-ce que Heero m'avait dit à propos de Wufei ? Oh ouais. Marié. Semblerait que tous les bons spécimens le soient. Marié ou sur le point de l'être. L'histoire de ma vie.

Merde, merde et merde.

_**A suivre…**_


	21. Vingt questions

_**Shinimegami :** Tu sais ce qu'on dit : « la patience est une vertu ». Alors patience, lol. Même si je comprends que c'est dur, même-moi je bouillai d'impatience jusqu'à la toute fin et j'avais tous les chapitres de disponible. En attendant, voici la suite à te mettre sous la dent. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review._

_**Lana :** Bon voilà le moment tant attendu, le rencard, lol. Avec en prime la petite réaction de Heero (et Wufei) face à la tenue de Duo. Comme quoi, il n'aura pas perdu son temps devant son armoire pour rien lol. Je te remercie pour ta review et te souhaite une bonne lecture. A bientôt pour la suite._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 21 : Vingt questions**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

J'aurais dû m'en douter de ne pas parler de mon projet de dîner à Wufei. Mais quand il avait su que j'étais dans mon appartement jusqu'à ce que Relena arrête de bouder, il m'avait invité à manger chez lui. Alors, quand j'ai refusé son offre, j'ai dû lui dire pourquoi.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il insisterait autant pour venir. Il disait qu'il voulait voir de lui-même l'organisateur 'magnifique' de ses propres yeux afin qu'il puisse décider à quel point j'avais réagi de manière excessive. Et il sentait qu'il devait au moins s'excuser auprès de Maxwell pour s'être immiscé dans son passé. Je lui avais dit à quel point ça l'avait touché la veille et il voulait exprimer ses remords.

Je ne pense pas qu'il a apprécié ma suggestion de lui envoyer une carte. Et il n'a pas arrêté de me harceler jusqu'à ce que je craque et appelle Maxwell, en espérant qu'il refuserait que j'emmène le 'sournois détective'. Malheureusement, il ne le fit pas... le maudissant pour ne pas avoir compris et avoir un cœur.

Quand nous sommes entrés, j'ai repéré Duo immédiatement, au bar avec un blond que je reconnus grâce aux nombreux articles de journée... Quatre Winner en personne. Et alors que normalement j'aurais été impressionné par la présence du célèbre milliardaire, j'étais trop occupé à être ébahi par Duo.

Si j'avais été menacé par lui avant, je remerciais Dieu qu'il ne s'est pas habillé comme ça en présence de Relena. Elle l'aurait dépouillé de ces vêtements et l'aurait baisé juste en face de moi tellement il était sexy.

**« - Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »** Murmura doucement Wufei, secouant la tête.

J'ai rarement vu une expression 'impressionné' sur le visage imperturbable de Wufei, mais je le vis aujourd'hui. **« - Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? »** Demandai-je. **« - Magnifique. » **

**« - Certes. » **

Duo se dirigea vers nous ou peut-être devrais-je dire 'furtivement' plutôt, parce que bon sang, il marchait différemment quand il était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir serré. Il y avait une différence dans sa foulée, une grâce sinueuse et alors qu'il ne bougeait pas exactement avec la musique qui était diffusée dans le bar, il avait un rythme qui lui était propre.

**« - Salut... vous devez être Wuffy, le détective. »** Dit-il avec un sourire espiègle tendant une main à Wufei.

**« - Wufei Chang. »** Répondit mon ami avec raideur.

Ils se serrèrent la main et je soupçonnais un peu le même genre de lutte de pouvoir que j'avais eu avec Duo la première fois. Mais enfin, Wufei abandonna à contrecœur et Duo lui fit un sourire charmant. **« - Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Wufei. » **

J'ai dû admettre que Wufei s'est comporté comme un chic type. Il a regardé Duo droit dans les yeux et a dit : **« - Je suis désolé de mettre immiscer dans votre vie privée, Monsieur Maxwell. Ce fut une erreur regrettable. »**

Et puis, Dou prouva qu'il était tout aussi chic en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. **« - Vous avez essayé d'aider un ami, même s'il était dans le tord. Et s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Duo. » **Il me regarda alors et me fit un clin d'œil. **« - Merci d'avoir emmené un bonbon pour les yeux, Yuy. » **

Je pus me sentir une rougeur (devenue un peu trop familière ces derniers temps) couvrir mes joues.** « - Il est marié. »** Dis-je platement.

**« - Je sais. »** Sourit Duo en retour. **« - Mais il sert encore dans un but décoratif. » **

Il ne rajouta pas le 'comme vous' mais je pus presque l'entendre dans sa voix. **« - Nous installons-nous au bar, Maxwell ? Ou à une table plus confortable ? » **

**« - Ce serait plus privé. »** Dit-il malicieusement. **« - Pour vingt questions. »**

Alors que nous en avions fini avec les présentations, l'homme que je reconnus comme étant Quatre Winner s'approcha de Duo. **« - Veux-tu me présenter à nos clients ? » **

**« - Oh... Quatre Winner... voici Heero Yuy et son ami Wufei Chang. » **

Quatre me serra la main, ses yeux aigue-marine me fixant et je pensais voir le reflet d'acier du sens aigu des affaires dans ses yeux faussement innocent. **« - Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. Et je suis impatient de voir quel genre de mariage organise Duo pour Mademoiselle Peacecraft et vous. »**

**« - C'est tout à fait satisfaisant jusqu'à présent. »** Dis-je sans mentir. Il y avait encore des questions qui devaient être décortiquées... mais c'était entre Relena et moi. Tout ce que Duo pouvait faire, c'était nous offrir des suggestions et des options. Il ne pouvait pas prendre les décisions finales pour nous.

Je crus voir Quatre soupirer alors qu'il se tournait pour serrer la main de Wufei.

**« - Il y a une table libre dans le coin là-bas. »** Déclara Duo. Il regarda Wufei, puis moi. **« - Vous le laisserez écouter mon interrogatoire ? » **Dit-il en désignant Wufei.

**« - Il connaît déjà toutes les réponses. »** Soulignai-je.

**« - Peut-être pas aux questions que je vais poser. »** Fut la réponse menaçante de Duo alors qu'il souriait gentiment.

Je ressentis un léger malaise, me demandant quelle sorte de questions embarrassantes Maxwell aurait concocté. Mais j'avais promis. Et après avoir fouillé dans son passé, je lui devais bien un peu d'investissement de ma part.

Wufei intervint dans notre petit échange avec un haussement de sourcil et une petite lueur dans ses yeux sombres. **« - Oh, je suis sûr que cela sera éducatif pour nous tous. »** Il fit un sourire charmant à Quatre.** « - Peut-être que Monsieur Winner pourrait se joindre à nous, aussi. » **

**« - Je suis sûr ****qu'il.****.. » **Commençai-je.

**« - J'adorerais. »** Répondit rapidement Quatre, ignorant le regard que Duo lui lança.

**« - Qu'en est-il de Trowa ? »** Demanda Duo en serrant les dents.

**« - Il travaille. »** Répondit Quatre. **« - Je dois attendre la fin de son service. » **

**« - Merveilleux. »** Déclara Wufei, se réjouissant d'avance de mon malaise à l'idée que les secrets de ma vie seraient dévoilés en face d'une autre personne.

Je lui lançai le regard le plus meurtrier que je pus. **« - ****Rappelles-toi****, Chang, je connais tous tes squelettes cachaient dans tes placards, aussi. » **

Cela sembla le calmer un peu alors que nous nous avancions vers la table. J'étais soulagé qu'elle soit assez grande, mais pas trop de manière à ce que ma voix pourrait être entendue sans que je l'élève trop. Peut-être que je pourrais même faire en sorte que seul Duo m'entende. Et peut-être qu'avec son patron, ça le calmerait assez pour éviter les questions peu dignes.

Ouais, c'est ça.

Le barman vint ensuite nous voir pour commander nos boissons et Duo lui sourit sournoisement. **« - Hé, ****Trowa****. On va prendre cette boisson que Quatre voulait. Est-ce que c'était... ? » **

**« - Dis-le et t'es mort. »** Dit rapidement Quatre, lançant un regard vicieux à Duo.

Le natté se mit à rire, ses yeux indigo scintillant**. « - Tu n'es pas drôle. » **

**« - Bien sûr qu'il l'est. » **Déclara le barman, parfaitement impassible.

**« - Oh. »** Dit Duo d'une voix qui me fit me demander de quoi pouvait bien parler ces trois-là.

**« - Maintenant, je peux prendre votre commande de boisson ? »** Demanda Trowa, regardant Wufei et moi.

Duo se pencha vers moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille : **« - Savez-vous que tous les noms des cocktails sont obscène ? Ils le font rougir. Voilà comment Quatre a réussi à l'avoir en premier. » **

Oh. Apparemment, Quatre et le barman étaient en couple ?

**« - Un gin-****tonic****, s'il vous plait. »** Dis-je à l'homme aux yeux vert qui me fit un sourire reconnaissant.

Wufei commanda un verre de vin et Duo demanda une autre de ses concoctions qu'il avait bus. Trowa semblait déjà savoir ce que voulait Quatre... à juste titre.

Je regardai Duo, prenant à nouveau le temps de le détailler dans ce pantalon noir en cuir et cette chemise bleue qui collait parfaitement à son torse mince et ses bras musclés. **« - Vous êtes superbe. »** Dis-je et grimaçant presque après l'avoir fait alors que je m'aperçus que ça pourrait être interprété comme le genre de commentaire qu'on ferait à une fille. **« - Je veux dire, ce que vous portez... ce n'est pas comme ce que vous avez au travail. »** Balbutiai-je maladroitement.

Duo sourit légèrement. **« - La flatterie ne vous sauvera pas de répondre aux questions, Yuy. »** Son sourire s'élargit. **« - Mais c'est toujours agréable à entendre. »**

Bon dieu ! S'il me faisait rougir une fois de plus, je jure que je creuserais un trou pour me cacher. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ? C'était juste une soirée amicale, destinée à égaliser le score et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir maladroit comme si c'était un premier rendez-vous.

Wufei me jeta un regard en coin, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres et un léger pli entre ses sourcils.

**« - Quoi ? »** Demandai-je brusquement.

Il leva légèrement les mains en signe d'abandon. **« - Rien, Yuy. Tu as parfaitement raison. Il est... mignon. » **

Dieu, je détestais Wufei à cet instant. **« - Tu sais, Chang, nous avons un entrainement demain soir. Tu es sûr que tu veux me contrarier ? »**

Il gloussa. **« - Certainement. Tu fais plus d'erreurs lorsque tu es énervé. » **

**« - Demain ? »** Renchérit Duo. **« - Il peut y avoir des spectateurs ? »**

Merde. Juste ce dont je n'avais pas besoin... Duo regardant pendant que je tentais de me concentrer sur Wufei pour le frapper en premier. **« - Je préfère ****qu'il y en ai**** pas. »** Dis-je fermement. **« - C'est assez difficile de battre le cul de Chang sans aucune distraction. »**

Duo sourit malicieusement. **« - Je suis une distraction ? »**

Je le foudroyai du regard. **« - Ne vous flattez pas. Je n'aime pas être regardé pendant que je combats. » **

Il me lança un coup d'oeil blessé et se tassa dans son siège en faisant la moue. **« - Très bien. Faites comme vous voulez. » **

J'acceptai avec reconnaissance la boisson que Trowa m'apporta et j'en pris une longue gorgée.

**« - Vous aviez quelques questions à poser à Yuy, non ? »** Invita gentiment Wufei.

Le visage de Duo s'éclaira. **« - Mais oui, j'en ai. »** Il posa ses yeux indigo sur moi.** « - Nous allons commencer par les plus faciles. Quelle est votre couleur préférée ? »**

Je clignai des yeux. **« - Quoi ? » **

**« - Couleur préférée. »** Répéta-t-il.

**« - Je pensais que vous vouliez des renseignements généraux. »** Dis-je avec confusion.

**« - Non, vous êtes celui qui avait fouillé mes antécédents. Et en passant, c'est vous qui avez suggéré cela ! »** Duo fit un grand geste du bras pour m'inclure moi, Wufei, Quatre et le bar au sens large. **« - Vous avez dit que nous devrions nous rencontrer et me donner une chance d'en apprendre à votre sujet. » **Il prit une longue rasade de ce qu'il buvait et puis fixa son regard espiègle sur moi. **« - ****Juste parce**** que je ne suis pas intéressé par les choses triviales comme l'endroit où vous êtes nés ou combien de contraventions vous avez reçu, ne signifie pas vous devez éviter de répondre. » **

**« - Violet. »** Dis-je rapidement.

Il sourit. **« - C'est mieux comme ça. Nourriture préférée. » **

**« - Saumon grillé. » **

Il se pencha légèrement en arrière, regardant vers Wufei. **« - Comment avez-vous rencontré ce sexy asiatique ? » **

**« - Maxwell, ne vous ****référez pas à moi**** comme 'sexy asiatique'. »** Grogna Wufei. **« - J'ai un nom. » **

Duo lui sourit. **« - Comme vous voulez, Wuffy. »** La lueur dans les yeux de Wufei aurait pu prévenir de faire marche arrière. Il n'eut aucun effet perceptible sur Duo. Mais il se détourna de lui avant que Wufei puisse commencer à s'énerver. **« - Quoi qu'il en soit, 'Ro. Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ? »**

Je me lançai dans l'histoire de la collocation avec Wufei à l'université et comment nous en sommes venus à sympathisé. Et au moment où nous avons commandé les plats, nous avons parlé de mon moment le plus embarrassant, qui était quand j'étais tombé dans la piscine lors d'un évènement élégant auquel Relena et moi assistions. Elle n'avait pas été amusée, même si tout le monde avait eu un grand éclat de rire.

Lorsque les plats sont arrivés, Duo m'a demandé si j'aimais jouer ou non dans une piscine, quel était mon jeu préféré et à la fin du repas, si j'avais déjà eu un rapport sexuel sur une plage.

**« - Quoi ? » **

Il me regarda avec un amusement évident. **« - Avez-vous déjà eu des relations sexuelles sur une plage ? » **

Quatre qui avait écouté la plupart de notre dialogue silencieusement, intervint. **« - La boisson ou le vrai sexe ? » **

**« - Sexe. »** Déclara Duo en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Bordel de merde, je rougissais encore ! **« - Non. » **

Il secoua tristement la tête. **« - Vous devriez sortir plus souvent, Yuy. Prenez une couverture, des bougies, du vin et Relena et vous passerez le meilleur moment de votre vie. » **

**« - Je garderais cela à l'esprit. »** Dis-je froidement, en demandant à Trowa un autre verre de ma boisson. Vu la façon dont tourner les questions, je pense que j'en aurais besoin.

**« - D'accord... donc vous ne l'avez pas fait sur la plage. Quel est le lieu le plus fou où vous n'avez jamais eu de relations sexuelles ? » **

**« - Quel genre de question est-ce ? »** Demandai-je.

**« - Le genre qui vous fait rougir. »** Sourit-il. Me donnant un moment de répit, il se tourna vers Quatre. **« - Hé, Quat... aide le monsieur. Quel est le lieu le plus fou où tu n'as jamais eu de relation sexuelle ? »**

Quatre devint juste un peu rose, mais il sourit d'amusement et je me demandais combien de cocktails peu fruité il avait prit ce soir. **« - Euh... ça devrait être... » **Il se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Duo.

Duo éclata de rire, toussa et dut prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. **« - Putain, Quat ! Tu devrais arrêter de me faire rire comme ça ! » **Son ami le tapait dans le dos pour qu'il reprenne son souffle, puis le blond se leva et alla au bar pour prendre des serviettes supplémentaires.

Wufei haussa un sourcil en voyant le tour que prenaient les questions. **« - Maxwell, je pense qu'il devrait y avoir une limite à ce que vous pouvez demander. » **

**« - Uh ****uh****. ****Heero**** a dit que je pouvais tout demander. »** Insista le natté. Il me sourit de façon conspiratrice. **« - N'est-ce pas, 'Ro ? » **

**« - Je ****suppose que j'ai**** dit que je répondrais à tout ce que vous voudrez savoir. »** Soupirai-je. **« - Mais je ne pensais pas que vous demanderiez des choses si... personnelles. » **

Il me lança un regard étonnamment sérieux. **« - Vous avez dit que vous vouliez qu'on soit amis. Je ne vous demande pas ****n'importe quoi que**** je ne demanderais pas à mes amis. Et par cela, je veux parler de même ceux qui ne sont pas aussi proche que l'est Quatre. »**

Je le regardai et fut frappé par la sincérité de son expression. Il marquait un point. Wufei connaissait toutes les réponses aux questions que Duo m'avait demandées, à l'exception des deux dernières. Et s'il y réfléchissait, il pourrait probablement trouver les réponses.

**« - Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'on soit amis ? »** Demanda doucement Duo, seulement pour mes oreilles.

Je regardai Wufei qui annonça soudainement qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes et s'esquiva, me laissant seul avec Duo.

**« - Eh bien, Yuy ? »** Demanda-t-il, attendant ma réponse.

**« - Je vous l'ai déjà dit. »** Dis-je d'un air menaçant.

**« - Alors, vous voulez être en mesure qu'on passe du temps ensemble ? Qu'on soit sociable ? Qu'on partage de stupide secret ****? Parce que**** c'est ce que je fais avec mes amis, Heero. Et si vous voulez vraiment en être un, c'est ce que cela impliquera. »** Il me scruta. **« - Toujours intéressé ? » **

J'hochai la tête sans réfléchir et ensuite me demanda pourquoi mon cerveau réagissait toujours plusieurs secondes après mon corps quand ça concernait Duo.

**« - Alors, répondez à ceci. »** Dit Duo. **« - Voulez-vous le cheval et la calèche pour le mariage ? » **

**« - Oui. » **

**« - Alors, pourquoi épousez-vous Relena ? » **

Ma mâchoire chuta et je me suis retrouvé à le regarder avec stupéfaction. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il venait juste de demander ça.

**« - Sérieusement, mec. »** Dit-il sincèrement, se penchant légèrement en avant. **« - Vous avez besoin d'avoir un regard critique sur ce qu'elle et vous voulez de cette union et sur le mariage en général****. Parce qu'****aussi loin que peuvent aller les arrangements, ce n'est pas la même chose après. » **

Je devais ressembler à un poisson hors de son bocal avec ma bouche grande ouverte. Mais je n'arrivais pas à forcer les mots à sortir de ma gorge.

Il sembla réaliser mon malaise et fit marche arrière rapidement. **« - D'accord. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. » **Admit-il**. « - Je voulais ****juste que**** vous soyez direct avec moi concernant cette histoire de calèche, parce que je pourrais essayer de convaincre Relena. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous voulez vraiment. »** Il secoua légèrement la tête. **« - Il est important que ce soit votre mariage aussi, vous savez. » **

**« - Je sais. » **Fis-je. **« - Et si vous avez remarqué, j'ai pris un rôle plus actif dans les décisions ces derniers temps. »**

**« - C'est un bon début. »** Fit-il en haussant les épaules. **« - Franchement, j'****espérais que vous commenceriez**** à exprimer vos opinions. Le meilleur des mariages que je fais, c'est quand la mariée et le marié ****aident aux préparatifs****. ****Ca**** ne devrait pas être une chose unilatérale. » **Il s'assit en arrière, secouant la tête alors que Wufei sortait des toilettes et se dirigeait vers nous. **« - Je suis désolé, 'Ro. Je ne voulais pas commencer à parler travail. J'ai pris la mauvaise tangente. Je ne voulais pas vous dire comment gérer votre engagement. » **

**« - C'est bon. »** Lui assurai-je. **« - Comme je vous l'ai dit avant, Wufei est en désaccord avec moi quotidiennement, ce qui rend notre amitié d'autant plus précieuse pour moi. »**

Duo rigola. **« - Alors, je devrais être utile un million de fois ! »**

Même Wufei rigola à cela alors qu'il retombait sur son siège, me lançant un regard presque scrutateur.

Il commençait à se faire tard et Duo regarda sa montre. **« - Eh bien, merde. Je ****suppose que je devrais**** y aller. »** Il me fit un grand sourire, tapant sur le cadran de sa montre. **« - ****Vous aussi****, Yuy. Mademoiselle Relena veut commencer tôt demain. » **

**« - Ah, ouais. » **Dis-je, essayant de ne pas grimacer.** « - ****A propos**** de cela. Je ne serais pas avec vous demain. »**

Il parut surpris. Il faut dire que je venais de lui dire que je serais plus actif dans l'organisation du mariage et maintenant je lui disais que je ne serais pas là pour la prochaine planification.

**« - Pourquoi pas ? » **

**« - Relena est un peu fâchée contre moi... » **

Wufei intervint avec une grimace irritée. **« - Elle est en rogne, Yuy. Il suffit de dire les choses comme elles sont. » **Il fixa Duo avec un regard amusé. **« - Relena pense qu'Heero vous a intimidé parce que vous agissiez différemment avec elle et elle l'****a mit**** à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse et que vous reveniez flirter outrageusement avec elle. » **

Je le regardais avec horreur. **« - ****Wufei**** ! ****Ca**** ne s'est pas passé de cette façon ! » **

**« - Comment veux-tu l'expliquer alors ? »** Demanda-t-il avec exaspération.

**« - Elle ****a juste pensé**** que je devrais les laisser seuls pour faire les préparatifs. »** Dis-je, sachant que cela sonnait comme 'soumis' de nouveau.

Duo me regarda avec une moue vague. **« - ****Vous a****-t-elle vraiment jeté dehors ? Pour moi ? » **

**« - Non, pas exactement. » **Mentis-je. **« - Elle ne m'a tout simplement pas cru quand je lui ai dit que nous avions réglé nos différents et je n'avais pas envie de discuter inutilement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous prenons un peu de distance pour se calmer après une dispute. »** _« Dieu, pourquoi lui en dis-je autant ? » _

**« - Avez-vous un endroit où loger ? »** Demanda-t-il, me lançant un tel regard sincère de sympathie que je voulais accepter l'offre se reflétant derrière. Il était si généreux et spontané que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'admirer pour le geste.

Je secouai la tête. **« - J'ai un appartement ici en ville. Je vivais là avant les fiançailles et je n'ai pas pu renoncer à le céder. Il est pratique quand je dois travailler tard ou que j'ai un vol à prendre de bonne heure. » **

**« - Ou quand vous êtes jeté dehors. »** Ajouta-t-il.

**« - Euh... ouais... je suppose que oui. » **

**« - Un appartement, ****hm**** ? »** Fit-il en haussant un sourcil. **« - Une luxueuse garçonnière je suppose. »** Il hocha la tête en direction de Quatre qui était toujours au bar en train de parler tranquillement avec le barman, leurs mains se touchant à peine à travers le comptoir. **« - Quat s'est ****prit**** une garçonnière aussi... il fait à la fois bureau et appartement. C'est joli. »**

**« - Qu'en est-il de vous ? »** Demandai-je, ravi que le sujet se détourne de moi.

Il me fit un sourire ironique. **« - Je vis dans un vieil immeuble près de l'eau. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, j'aime beaucoup l'océan. »**

Je me rappelais la façon dont il avait regardé rêveusement la vue depuis le balcon du château Romefeller et la promenade en calèche le long de la mer... sans parler de notre glace sur la plage et son obsession pour le sexe sur la plage. **« - Eh bien, maintenant que vous le dites, ouais. » **

**« - Sérieusement, si jamais vous avez besoin d'un endroit où rester, vous êtes le bienvenu. »** Insista-t-il. **« - ****Je.****.. m'excuse pour avoir mis ****Relena**** en colère contre vous à cause de la façon dont je me comportais. J'étais un peu distrait. » **

**« - Encore une fois, c'était à cause de mon indiscrétion. » **

Il haussa les épaules**. « - L'eau coule sous le pont, Yuy. »** Il se pencha en avant, baissant la voix d'un air conspirateur. **« - Vous voulez que j'arrange ça ? Je pourrais lui dire que vous n'aviez rien à voir avec mon attitude d'hier et que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en colère contre vous parce que j'ai mal agi. » **

**« - Ca n'aidera pas. » **Soupirai-je. **« - Elle va seulement croire que je vous ai contraint à dire cela. ****Relena**** est très... têtue. Quand elle a une idée dans la tête, c'est difficile de l'en dissuader. » **

**« - Quelle merde. »** Il sourit. **« - Mais je suis un maître dans l'art de la persuasion. »**

Je le regardai dans les yeux, ressentant un brin de jalousie à la pensée qu'il pourrait persuader Relena de faire n'importe quoi. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, de nouveau, c'était de la sienne à elle. **« - Non, Duo. »**

**« - Eh bien, comment allez-vous faire pour vous faire pardonner auprès d'elle ? Des fleurs ? Des cadeaux ? Où la très originale idée de se mettre à genoux et la supplier de vous pardonner ? » **

**« - Habituellement, nous attendons ****juste que**** la tension retombe. »** Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

**« - Habituellement ? Cela arrive souvent ? » **

Wufei renifla. **« - Cela arrive au moins une fois par semaine. » **

**« - Non, c'est faux ! »** Grondai-je. **« - Et elle oublie très rapidement nos désaccords, la plupart du temps. Elle a déjà probablement oublié son mécontentement. » **

**« - Pas de grosses excuses ? » **Demanda Duo.

J'ai secoué la tête.

**« - Pas de séance de sexe réconciliatrice ? » **

Je roulais des yeux et secoua la tête.

**« - Ca craint. Le meilleur moment quand je me disputais avec Alex, c'était toujours le sexe. » **

Je lui fis un sourire réticent. **«** **- Est-ce que c'est tout ce à quoi vous pensez, Maxwell ? »**

Il me sourit en retour. **« - Vous n'avez pas vu votre fiancée depuis un moment, Yuy. Vous commencez à manquer de certaines choses. » **

**« - Trop d'information ! »** Fit sèchement Wufei, mettant ses doigts sur l'arête de son nez, comme si c'était douloureux.

Duo rigola. **« - Je suis heureux que vous ayez emmené Monsieur Pudique avec vous. C'était vraiment plaisant. » **

**« - A votre service. »** Répondis-je, savourant l'inconfort de Wufei. Il était celui qui avait insisté pour venir après tout, il méritait donc ce qu'il obtenait.

Nous avons terminé peu de temps après et nous nous sommes séparés. J'étais vraiment heureux et Wufei et moi étions venus chacun avec notre voiture, parce que j'avais eu le sentiment tenace qu'il aurait plus à dire au sujet de Duo Maxwell, le Magnifique Organisateur de Mariage. Et je n'étais pas pressé de l'entendre.

_**A suivre…**_


	22. Crème glacée et introspection

**shinimegami :** _Ah ça, c'est toujours dur d'attendre une suite, lol. Mais en tout cas, elle es__t juste en dessous avec une petite introspection de Duo et une belle bêtise de Relena. Lol. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 22 : Crème glacée et introspection**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

J'ai quitté le bar avec une appréciation toute nouvelle sur Heero Yuy. Il avait un grand sens de l'humour, un regard et une apparence torride et un très bon ami aussi. Bien que Wufei était un peu crispé, il était vraiment intelligent et un œil vif pour l'observation et un ton sec, mordant. J'aimais les défis. Et une joute verbale avec Wufei était difficile. J'espérais avoir l'occasion de pouvoir le refaire.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de demander certaines choses à Yuy que ce que je lui avais demandé. Sexe sur la plage ? Je suppose que c'était juste un test pour voir s'il savait vraiment me dire des trucs personnels que vous partagez avec vos amis. Et malgré mes intentions de rester au milieu de ces disputes avec Relena, je lui avais fait comprendre que j'étais de son côté. J'aurais enfin pu lui demander quel genre de mariage il envisageait. Mais ça aurait été parlé travail alors que nous étions censé être en sorti 'amicale', et je pouvais voir que mes questions l'avaient déstabilisés. J'avais donc fait marche arrière et laisser tomber.

Il avait dit que j'étais superbe. Maintenant, pourquoi ça ne quittait pas mon esprit ? Et pourquoi diable un gars comme lui pensait que j'étais superbe ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un intérêt à me complimenter. N'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y avait chez Heero Yuy, ses yeux bleus profonds et son rare sourire qui m'enchantait ? Fuck, mais j'étais jaloux de Relena ! Je jure que si j'avais vu Yuy en premier, je l'aurais directement outragé sur son... ou plus que ça ? Et j'avais un esprit sale ou quoi ?

Bien sûr, tout le monde avait des pensées humides comme celle-là. Peu importe à quel point j'avais remarqué qu'il était attirant, il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire à ce sujet... jamais. Il ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un ami, malgré qu'il soit agréable à regarder. J'avais quelques amis comme ça aussi, alors un de plus, je pouvais gérer.

Cependant, je mis fin à toutes mes pensées aléatoires alors que je me garais près du stand de glace d'Howard. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une glace moka avec supplément de chantilly et sauce chocolat pour chasser les pensées persistantes. Et quelle que soit la saison, il était ouvert assez tard pour les gens qui aimaient se promener sur la plage.

Howard leva les yeux avec un sourire en me voyant sortir de la voiture. **« - Eh bien, n'est-ce pas ce petit débauché de Maxwell ? » **

**« - Je t'emmerde, Howie. » **

**« - Non mais regarde-toi, gamin ! Totalement sexy. Qu'as-tu fais ce soir et pourquoi es-tu seul ? » **

**« - Je suis sorti avec des amis. »** Dis-je sèchement, le regardant préparer ma glace préférée. **« - Je suis seul parce que je ne recherchais pas un plan cul. » **

**« - Tu es habillé pour ça, cependant. » **

_« Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tout le monde a avec ma façon dont je suis habillé ? » _

Howard dut voir mon expression sur mon visage parce qu'il rajouta. **« - Hé gamin. Rigole. Je ne t'ai jamais vu habiller de cuir sauf quand tu sors en boite. Je pensais que tu étais de retour dans la circulation. » **

Je secouai la tête, prenant la crème glacée et m'appuyant contre le comptoir pour la manger. **« - Comme une question de fait, Howie, voir Quatre me fait penser que je pourrais un jour retrouver un brin de romance, après tout. » **

**« - Il a enfin accroché avec le barman qu'il reluquait ? » **

**« - Ouais, mais il dit que c'est de l'amour. » **Je soupirais en penchant la tête en arrière et fermant les yeux. **« - Dieu, je m'ennuie de ça. » **

**« - T'ennuyer de quoi ? » **

**« - De sentir comme si la pièce s'éclairer ****juste quand**** quelqu'un entre dedans... sentir des papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois que le téléphone sonne en espérant que ce soit lui... sentir ma peau prendre feu quand ****juste sa**** main me frôle. » **

**« - Et tu dis que tu n'es plus 'romantique' ? »** Réprimanda Howard en souriant chaleureusement. **« - Admets-le, Duo. Tu veux quelqu'un avec ****qui partager**** ta vie. Tu ne veux pas d'un plan cul ou d'une relation courte. » **

**« - Ah, mais Quatre est ****prit**** maintenant. » **Plaisantai-je.

**« - Il n'est pas ton type. Il ne l'a jamais été. »** Déclara John Howard, à bon escient.** « - S'il l'était, tu auras accroché depuis longtemps. Et on dirait qu'il a trouvé son âme-sœur. Es-tu prêt à commencer à chercher ****la tienne**** ? » **

**« - Je l'ai eu. » **M'écriai-je, laissant filtrer un soupçon de colère et de frustration dans ma voix. J'avais eu l'amour, la luxure et l'amitié, tout d'abord avec Solo, puis avec Alex.

**« - Je sais, gamin. »** Convint Howard.** « - Et après Solo, tu avais pensé que tu ne tomberais plus jamais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'est arrivé. ****Alors**** maintenant, après Alex, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il n'y a pas une autre âme dans ce monde pathétique qui pourrait être bonne pour toi ? » **

J'haussai les épaules. Je n'avais aucune réponse à cette question parce qu'il avait raison.

Je me redressai et commença à marcher le long de la plage sombre, laissant le bruit des vagues apaiser mes nerfs.

_J'avais_ pensé que Solo était mon âme sœur. Et quand il est mort, j'ai pensé que je mourrais avec lui... ou du moins, que je n'aimerais plus jamais. Mais je l'ai fait. Et à certains égards, Alex était encore mieux pour moi que Solo. J'étais plus âgé quand je l'ai rencontré et plus sage sur ce dont j'avais besoin dans la vie. Il me convenait parfaitement... je lui ai donné de l'amusement et son style de vie sérieux à assagi le mien. Nous nous étions _trouvés_. Et maintenant, j'étais censé _espérer_ qu'il y aurait un troisième homme quelque part qui était fait pour moi ? Je n'avais jamais été crédule et cette idée se faisait sérieusement une place en moi. Mais Howard avait un argument valable. Si j'avais trouvé l'amour deux fois, pourrais-je le retrouver ?

J'avais terminé ma glace pendant ma longue promenade introspective et je me retrouvai debout sur la plage au clair de lune à regarder mon chalet bien-aimé et la familière pancarte 'à vendre'. Dieu merci, il n'était pas encore vendu. Au moins si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, pour le moment personne d'autre ne l'avait.

Et j'ai commencé à repenser à la dernière fois que j'étais venu là et que j'avais été content que 'mon' chalet soit encore sur le marché_, fermé et silencieux, attendant que __quelqu__'__un tombe__ amoureux de lui... __quelqu__'un qui pourrait assumer le prix_. Cela me frappa que j'étais exactement comme cet endroit maudit. J'avais fermé mon cœur depuis très longtemps. Et je n'étais pas du tout sûr que je pourrais l'ouvrir à nouveau et d'attendre que quelqu'un tombe amoureux de moi, sachant le prix. Je ne pensais pas seulement au prix pour eux, mais le prix pour moi si je perdais un autre amant. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine de prendre ce genre de risque ?

Ça pourrait. Parler avec Howard m'avait fait me souvenir de ce qu'on ressentait quand on tombe amoureux. Dieu savait que j'avais oublié ce sentiment, aussi merveilleux qu'il soit, parce qu'à la fin il pouvait être aussi douloureux.

Comme ces nuits où je me demandais pourquoi ne pas simplement abandonner. Où j'aurais échangé mes yeux ou mes dents pour une bouteille de scotch pour pouvoir m'évanouir dans l'oubli. Au lieu de ça, j'avais un emballage de glace vide dans la main et une longue marche pour revenir à ma voiture le long d'une sombre et vide plage. Parlant de vos métaphores... j'étais entouré par eux.

Mais je me suis approché de la pancarte immobilière, tapant dessus que je l'ai fait avec mon passé et je suis rentré.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, je regrettais un peu le temps supplémentaire que j'avais gaspillé pour une glace et une leçon de philosophie. J'étais réticent à me trainer hors du lit pour aller dans la douche. Mais au moment où je me suis habillé et pris une bonne tasse de café, j'étais beaucoup plus alerte et prêt à faire face à mon client avec une forte volonté.<p>

Relena attendait sur la véranda et je me suis fermement rappelé qu'Heero ne voulait pas que je me mêle de leur désaccord alors que je m'approchais et lui prenait la main. Je lui ai fait un baisemain et lui ait souri, voyant l'air méfiant, mais soulagé dans ses yeux bleus.

**« - Eh bien, bonjour Duo ! »** Dit-elle joyeusement.

**« -Jusqu'ici tout va bien. »** Répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil grivois et m'installant sur la chaise en face d'elle. **« - Êtes-vous prête pour un peu de conduite aujourd'hui ? Nous n'avons jamais pu faire ce tour en Jag. »**

Elle s'illumina à cette idée. **« - Bonne idée. » **

**« - Est-ce qu'Heero vient aussi ? »** Demandai-je soigneusement, regardant l'assiette de pâtisserie au lieu de son visage.

**« - Non. »** Fut sa courte et plate réponse**. « - Il est... absent. »** Elle posa une main sur le dessus de l'une des miennes. **« - J'ai eu le sentiment qu'il y avait un peu de tension entre vous deux et je pense que ce sera plus agréable si nous nous occupons du reste que tous les deux****.**** »**

Je levais les yeux vers elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. **« - Écoutez, Lena... il n'y a aucun problème entre Heero et moi. Peut-être ****y'****en avait-il au début. Mais nous avons réglé nos problèmes. » **

**« - Oui et je peux imaginer comment ça s'est passé. »** Dit-elle sèchement. **« - Il peut être un terrible despote à certains moments. » **

**« - Hey, personne ne me tyrannise ! »** Dis-je fermement. **« - ****Pas même**** Heero. Je vous dis que je peux gérer son attitude et il a besoin d'aider pour organiser le mariage, il ne s'agit pas seulement de votre journée. C'est la sienne aussi. »**

Elle agita une main désinvolte. **« - Heero ****se fiche**** du mariage. »** M'assura-t-elle. **« - Vraiment. Il aurait pu se contenter d'une petite cérémonie privé et d'un barbecue sur la pelouse du manoir, pour l'amour du ciel. » **

J'haussai un sourcil, me rappelant que Solo et moi avions prévu exactement quelque chose comme ça, sauf que le barbecue aurait été sur la plage, au lieu d'un domaine huppé.** « - Parfois le simple est mieux. »** J'haussai les épaules.

**« - Pas pour moi. »** Insista-t-elle. **« - Duo, j'ai une place très importante dans le monde social. Je suis une diplomate internationale. Si je faisais un petit mariage privé, ça serait un scandale ! » **

Je soupirai de frustration. Il n'y avait pas à convaincre que son présent mariage n'était rien de moins qu'un coup d'état social. Mais je me demandais pourquoi elle avait choisi un spécialiste en informatique au lieu de quelqu'un qui resserrait ses liens avec le monde politique.

Mais pourquoi je posais la question ? Je savais pourquoi elle avait pris Heero. Il était digne de confiance. Vous vous rappelez de ce que j'ai dit sur le fait que je n'avais pas rencontré de dieux dernièrement ? Eh bien, il en était sacrément proche. Et ce qui lui manquait à l'étiquette sociale, je suis sûr qu'il le rattrapait dans un lit. Je veux dire, putain ! Ce gars avait un corps à se damner. Et si je devais être honnête, la raison pour laquelle je voulais le voir s'entrainer avec Wufei n'était pas seulement pour voir ses aptitudes au combat. C'était pour voir s'il avait l'air aussi sexy dans un débardeur et en sueur comme il l'était avec un costume et une cravate. Mais je me doutais de connaitre déjà la réponse.

**« - Duo ? » **

Je levais les yeux brusquement, réalisant que je ne l'écoutais plus depuis un moment. **« - Oh... désolé. Je suis rentré tard hier soir. » **Dis-je avec un pâle sourire.

Relena me jeta un regard timide. **« - Qui était-elle ? »**

Pendant un instant, je la regardai avec un air confus puis me rattrapai. **« - Oh. Non, ce n'est pas ça. » **Dis-je en rougissant légèrement.** « - Je suis sorti avec des amis. »** _« Et votre fiancé. » _

**« - Ah. Mais il **_**doit**_** y avoir une femme spéciale dans votre vie. »** Laissa-t-elle entendre.

**« - Non. »** Dis-je rapidement. **« - Personne. »** Je me suis levé, mettant fin à l'interrogatoire. **« - Nous y allons ? » **

* * *

><p>Nous avons passé la journée à visiter les vignobles et goûter les échantillons de vin. Eh bien, Relena a goûté les échantillons. J'ai plus ou moins goûté un peu pour donner une opinion, sans toutefois rompre ma promesse à Quatre. Il savait qu'il y avait des moments où j'aidais le client à choisir le vin ou le champagne pour leur évènement. Mais pour la dégustation des vins, c'était tout aussi acceptable de faire rouler le liquide sur sa langue et le recracher dans le récipient fourni. Je l'ai donc fait sans réellement froisser les gens.<p>

Relena, d'autre part, était un peu pompette sur le trajet du retour, ce que j'ai découvert quand elle a failli trébucher en montant dans la Jag et passant ses bras autour de mon cou pour retrouver l'équilibre.

**« - Doucement, Lena. »** Dis-je, l'aidant à s'installer et me penchant sur elle pour attacher sa ceinture. **« - Asseyez-vous et reposez-vous. »**

Elle gloussa un peu, me regardant avec de grands yeux bleus. **« - Vous êtes gentil, Duo. » **

**« - Je sais. » **Répondis-je avec une voix neutre.

Je suis retourné au manoir aussi rapidement que je le pus et l'aida à marcher vers la porte, seulement pour réaliser que Walter n'est pas venu nous l'ouvrir. **« - ****Relena****, avez-vous une clé ? » **

**« - Oh, bien sûr. »** Elle fouilla dans son sac et me tendit la clé. **« - J'avais oublié. »** Dit-elle d'une voix encore empâtée par l'ivresse. **« - J'ai donné à Walter et Milly la journée pour qu'ils assistent à la remise de diplôme de leur fils. » **

**« - Je vois. »** J'ouvris la porte et la fit entrer, m'assurant qu'elle rejoignait bien le salon.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé un peu trop vite et j'ai eu peur qu'elle se soit fait mal.

**« - Est-ce que ça va aller ? » **

**« - Oh, bien sûr. »** Dit-elle avec désinvolture. **« - J'ai déjà bu plusieurs fois avant. »** Ses yeux bleus lumineux rencontrèrent les miens. **« - Comment avez-vous fait pour rester aussi sobre ? » **

**« - Je n'ai pas avalé beaucoup. » **Lui rappelai-je. **« - Je savais que j'aurais à conduire. » **

**« - Oh, c'est vrai. »** Son expression s'assombrit un peu. **« - Si j'avais pris la limousine, vous auriez pu en profiter. » **

**« - C'était le cas. » **Dis-je doucement. **« - Restez ici, Lena. Je vais aller vous chercher un verre d'eau. ****Ça aidera**** pour la gueule de bois que vous risquez d'avoir demain. » **Je suis allé dans la cuisine pour lui ramener un peu d'eau, puis je me suis assis à côté d'elle pour stabiliser sa main tandis qu'elle buvait. **« - Merde, je suis désolé. »** Dis-je doucement. **« - Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que vous aviez bu autant de verre, sinon je vous aurais arrêté beaucoup plus tôt. » **

**« - Ce n'est pas grave. »** Insista-t-elle. **« - J'aime le vin. » **

**« - Vous ne risquez pas l'aimer demain. » **

Elle secoua la tête avant de se la prendre dans une main. **« - Oh... encore un peu saoule. » **

Je rigolai de son ton de voix presque enfantin. **« - Ouais, bien, vous êtes mignonne quand vous êtes saoule. » **

Elle cligna des yeux comme un hibou en me regardant. **« - Vous êtes mignon quand je suis saoule, aussi. » **

Dieu, une ivrogne idiote. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin ! **« - Tout le monde est mignon quand on est saoul. » **Soulignai-je. **« - C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai arrêté de boire. »** Ouais, il n'y a rien de tel que vous réveillez dans un lit avec un total inconnu pour vous aider à reconnaitre les méfaits de l'alcool.

**« - Mais vous êtes mignon tout le temps. »** Insista-t-elle, me regardant avec une soudaine chaleur dans les yeux. Elle leva une main pour écarter quelques mèches de ma frange de mon visage.

Je m'écartai un peu et pris sa main dans la mienne. **« - Euh, Lena, je pense que vous devriez aller vous coucher. » **

Elle gloussa à cela. **« - Bien sûr, Duo. Vous voulez venir avec moi ? »** Sans attendre de réponse, elle se pencha et m'embrassa, passant ses bras autour de mon cou et se pressant contre moi.

Merde, merde et merde !

Je me reculai comme je pus, me retrouvant contre l'accoudoir du canapé et réussi à tourner mon visage suffisamment loin du sien pour briser le baiser. **« Relena, non ! » **

**« - Oh, allez. »** Réprimanda-t-elle, posant une main sur mon thorax et gardant l'autre contre l'arrière de ma tête. **« - J'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardes, Duo. Je sais que tu es intéressé. » Elle pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes et ****je pris**** fermement ses épaules pour la repousser. **

**« - Lena, vous êtes saoule ! »** Dis-je sans ambages. **« - Et peut-être que vous devriez réfléchir avant de faire une chose que vous ne voulez vraiment pas. » **

**« - Je sais ce que je veux. »** Elle fit la moue. **« - Mais tu sembles réticent à me la donner. »** Une main se glissa sur mes genoux et je l'attrapai rapidement.

**« - Miss Peacecraft ! » **

Cela attira son attention et sa moue s'approfondit. **« - Encore aussi formel, Duo ? Tu laisses les mains de Silvia faire tout ce qu'elle veut. » **

**« - C'est différent, c'est une amie et elle sait que ça ne veut rien dire... que ça n'ira pas plus loin ! » **

**« - Ce n'est pas mon cas. » **M'assura Relena. Puis elle rigola de nouveau.** « - Enfin, peut-être pas aussi loin que l'étage. » **Elle leva des yeux à semi-ouvert vers moi. **« - Allez... ça va être amusant. » **

**« - Vous avez Heero pour ça. » **Dis-je avec un froncement de sourcil, me rappelant de l'aveu qu'il m'avait fait au sujet de son manque de fidélité.

**« - Oui et il est à peu près aussi passionnée qu'une statue. »** Elle me lança un regard presque prédateur avec ces yeux bleus glace. **« - Il ne le saura jamais, Duo. Et s'il l'apprend, il s'en fichera probablement. » **

**« - Il s'en fichera ? »** Répétai-je avec stupéfaction. N'avait-elle pas vu comment il était jaloux ? **« - Relena, si vous continuez, il va me tuer ! Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un type jaloux... c'est un **_**fou**_** jaloux. » **

**« - Il est jaloux de ce qu'il perçoit comme une intrusion sur sa propriété. »** Dit-elle avec un sourire peu las. **« - Notre arrangement est autant une affaire qu'un plaisir. » **

**« - A... arrangement ? »** Balbutiai-je. **« - L'amour n'est pas censé être un 'arrangement'. » **

**« - Pour des gens comme moi, ça l'est. »** Répondit-elle avec désinvolture. **« - Je suis diplomate, Duo. Pour cela, je dois être calme et douce. La passion n'a pas sa place dans la diplomatie. » **

**« - Elle en a dans le mariage ! » **

Elle eut un léger haussement d'épaule. **« - Ça ne sert qu'à sécurité et stabilisé les choses. ****Heero**** offre de la stabilité. Mais quand il s'agit de romance... »** Elle s'approcha un peu plus près et je me retrouvai presque plaqué contre l'accoudoir du canapé. **« - Il ne vous arrive pas à la cheville en question de romance, Duo. » **Elle se pencha pour un autre baiser et je décidai qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à dire la vérité.

**« - Relena, je suis gay ! » **

Cela eut le mérite de la faire reculer tandis que les mots faisaient le chemin dans son esprit. **« - Tu es gay ? » **

J'hochai la tête avec ferveur. **« - Je suis flatté que vous soyez attiré par moi, même si vous êtes complètement ivre mais... j'aime les hommes. Désolé. »**

Elle secoua la tête avant de se la prendre dans une main. **« - Oooh... ma tête ! »** Elle cligna ensuite des yeux en me regardant. **« - Je ne te crois pas. » **Dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse. **« - Tu as eu une fiancée. Alex. » **

**« - Alexander. » **

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit. **« - Oh. »**

Je souris doucement. **« - Vous comprenez ? »**

Elle hocha la tête et se mit à rire, impuissante, alors qu'elle se laissait retomber en arrière sur le canapé. **« - Ha ha ha ! Oh, attend qu'Heero le découvre ! » **

**« - Euh... il le sait déjà. » **Admis-je.

Elle s'arrêta, essuyant les larmes d'hilarité de ses yeux. **« - ****Il.****.. ? Pourquoi cet idiot l'a-t-il vu ? Il ne me l'a jamais dit ! » **Elle lutta pour se remettre en position assise, cette fois avec une distance respectable entre nous**. « - Voilà pourquoi vous avez arrêté de vous battre tous les deux autour de moi. » **

Je décidai qu'il n'y avait aucun point à corriger, alors j'ai haussé les épaules. **« - Il l'a découvert il y a quelques jours. Mais je ****suppose que cela a**** tranquillisé son esprit que je vous ****vole à lui****. » **

Elle me sourit. **« - Vous auriez peut-être eu une chance si vous étiez un peu plus riche ****bien que vous êtes**** splendide à en tomber raide à vos pieds. »**

Je souris faiblement. **« - Et porté sur les femmes, Lena. » **

**« - Oh, oui... cela aurait aidé. » **Elle gloussa un peu, puis mit une main devant la bouche. **« - Je ne me sens pas bien. » **

Ah merde ! Elle se leva rapidement et se précipita dans la salle de bain juste à temps pour rendre tout le vin qu'elle avait consommé cet après-midi. Ayant une certaine expérience avec les effets de la surconsommation, j'attendis patiemment qu'elle ait fini, puis lui apporta un autre verre d'eau pour qu'elle se rince la bouche et l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé.

Puis je sortis dans le couloir et composa le numéro du portable d'Heero.

**« - Yuy. » **

**« - Salut, c'est moi... Duo. » **

**« - Ne me dis rien. Tu n'as plus droit à de question. » **

Je rigolai. **« - Oh, bon sang, 'Ro. Je voulais ****juste t****'en poser un millier. Tu es tellement marrant. »** Taquinai-je.

**« - Tu n'obtiendras plus aucune réponse ****jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne un**** résultat équitable. » **

**« - Bien, je serais ravi d'échanger mes secrets intimes avec toi. » Plaisantai-je. « - Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'appelais. Euh... ****Relena**** et moi sommes allés dans des vignobles aujourd'hui pour choisir les vins pour votre réception et... » **

**« - Elle est ivre. »** Devina son interlocuteur, sa voix étant quelque peu irritée.

**« - Comment tu sais ? » **

**« - Elle aime le vin. »** Soupira-t-il.

**« - Quoi qu'il en soit... on dirait qu'elle a donné un jour de congé à la servante aujourd'hui et elle ne se sent pas vraiment bien, mec. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais savoir. Tu peux venir prendre la relève ? » **

Il y eut un long silence sur la ligne... puis... **« - Passe-la-moi. » **

Je retournai dans le salon et m'approchai de la jeune femme. **« - Hé, Lena, c'est Heero au téléphone. Tu peux lui parler ? » **

Elle tendit aveuglément la main pour prendre le téléphone et le porta à son oreille. **« - Salut Heero... je suis un peu malade. » **Pause. **« - Non, Duo prend soin de moi. J'ai vomi. »** Une autre pause. **« - Non... je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, ****plus du tout****. Duo est gay. »**

Je posai une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un rire, me demandant ce que Heero pensait à cela.

**« - Oh. »** Dit-elle en roulant sur le côté. **« - Il me l'a dit quand j'ai essayé de... »**

Je plongeai vers le canapé et arrachai le téléphone de sa main. **« - Hé, 'Ro ! ****Um****... ouais, je pense qu'elle va vomir de nouveau. Tu ne voudrais pas écouter ****ça au**** téléphone, tu sais, le vomi. » **

**« - Tu lui as **_**dit**_** ? »** Demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d'incrédulité dans la voix.

**« - J'ai essayé de lui expliquer pourquoi tu ne me haïssais plus. »** Dis-je vaguement. **« - Et c'est sorti tout seul. »** J'eus un petit rire. **« - Au moins, elle ne sera plus inquiète en croyant que tu es jaloux de moi d'être trop proche d'elle. » **

**« - Donc, voilà pourquoi elle n'est plus fâchée contre moi. »** Conclut-il. **« - Maintenant qu'elle sait que tu es gay, elle est enfin prête à croire que je ne t'ai pas intimidé pour que tu comportes autrement avec elle. »** Je pouvais presque l'entendre secouer tristement la tête. **« - Elle aurait pu tout simplement me croire. » **

**« - Je suppose. »** Je bougeai d'un pied sur l'autre, regardant ma montre.** « - Est-ce que tu vas venir t'occuper d'elle ? » **

Il eut un soupir frustré. **« - Je suis censé prendre un vol pour Hong-Kong à minuit. Mais je suppose que ****je peux venir**** pour quelques heures... la coucher au moins. »**

Je rigolais. **« - Tu ne me fais pas confiance pour le faire, n'est-ce pas ? » **

**« - Comme je l'ai déjà dit... ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance. » **

Eh bien, il en avait parfaitement le droit ! Et pendant une fraction de seconde, je fus tenté de lui dire ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce serait probablement mieux s'il l'entendait de moi plutôt qu'elle le lui avoue pendant un autre moment d'ivresse.

Mais honnêtement, je ne voulais pas lui dire du tout. Elle était ivre et stupide et je n'aimais pas l'idée d'utiliser cela pour provoquer une rupture entre eux.

**« - Je vais attendre que tu arrives ici.** » Dis-je à Heero.

**« - Merci Duo. J'apprécie vraiment cela. Tu aurais pu ****juste la**** laisser. »** Il marqua une pause et je pus entendre un sourire dans sa voix. **« - Je retire ça. Tu ne l'aurais jamais laissé seule et malade. Tu es vraiment un gars bien. » **

La chaleur dans sa voix me fit monter des rougeurs au visage.** « - Merci pour le vote de confiance. » **

**« - Tu le mérites. Je serais là aussi vite que je peux, ok ? » **

**« - Je laisserais la lumière du porche allumée pour toi. » **

_**A suivre…**_


	23. Le point

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapitre 23 : Le point**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Duo m'attendait à la porte, l'air décidément nerveux. **« - Salut... je suis heureux que tu sois venu. » **

**« - Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seul avec ma fiancée ivre. »** Taquinai-je, observant sa tenue. J'étais soulagé de voir qu'il était habillé avec classe comme à son habitude, ses vêtements de travail, disait-il.

Il semblait toujours inquiet alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir avec moi sur ses talons. **« - Ecoute, c'est juste un peu maladroit. Je veux dire, je connais à peine Relena... » **

**« - Tu ****la connais**** à peine ? » **Répétai-je. **« - Avec toutes ces moments que vous avez passés ensemble ? » **

Il haussa les épaules, ne me regardant pas. **« - Tout ce dont nous ****parlons est**** le mariage. Rien de personnel. » **

**« - Comme le fait que tu es gay ? » **

Il leva obstinément le menton et ses yeux indigo croisèrent les miens. **« - C'est seulement venu aujourd'hui... à part ça, nous n'avons jamais parlé de quelque chose ****de très privé****. » **

**« - Comme ta couleur préférée ou si tu as eu des relations sexuelles sur une plage ? »** Suggérai-je.

J'ai vu ses épaules tressauter alors qu'il rigolait légèrement. Puis il me regarda. **« - Bleu... et oui. » **

Nous avons atteint le salon et j'ai trouvé Relena endormie sur le canapé et recouvert par une épaisse couverture qui était généralement repliée sur le dos de celui-ci. Un bras pendait mollement vers le sol, les doigts frôlant une bassine que Duo avait apparemment apportée au cas où elle avait encore envie de vomir.

En soupirant, je me suis avancé et me suis agenouillé devant elle, repoussant doucement ses cheveux blonds de son visage. **« - Chérie. »** Murmurai-je, déchiré entre la pitié et l'agacement. Elle savait pourtant très bien qu'elle ne tenait pas le vin. Mais ça avait toujours été sa faiblesse. Soupirant dans son sommeil, elle se pencha vers ma main en marmonnant quelque chose d'indiscernable.

Je levais les yeux et surpris un regard étrange de Duo, qui était debout les bras croisés sur la poitrine et me regardait. Il me fit un sourire presque d'excuse et se détourna en se raclant la gorge.** « - Je ****suppose que je devrais**** vous laisser seuls... » **

**« - Attends. »** Je me levai et me dirigeais vers lui. **« - Je te remercie vraiment pour cela, Duo. C'était gentil de ta part de t'occuper d'elle. » **

J'aurais juré qu'il rougit légèrement, mais ensuite il me fit son arrogant sourire. **« - Hé, je considère que c'est un grand service que tu sois venu pour trouver ta fiancée ivre et ne pas me tuer. » **

Je rigolai de cela, sachant qu'il y a peu de temps, je l'aurais fait. **« - Tu vois ce qu'un peu de socialisation peut faire pour dissiper les malentendus ? » **

**« - C'est ma ligne de conduite, Yuy. » **

**« - Oui, ça l'est. Mais j'ai fait le premier pas. » **Je jetai un regard vers Relena qui bougeait sur le canapé en murmurant encore et puis elle ronfla bruyamment.

Duo et moi nous mîmes à rire et sortîmes rapidement dans le couloir afin de ne pas la réveiller.

**« - Mec, en voilà une dame pour toi ! »** S'exclama Duo entre deux rires. **« - Complètement saoule et inconsciente au point de se mettre à ronfler comme une truie ! »**

Je secouai la tête. **« - Tu n'as aucune idée ! »**

Nous avons ris un moment ensemble avant de finalement se calmer. Et une fois que ce fut fait, je regardai Duo. **« - Ainsi donc tu n'es pas le moins du monde ivre, hein ? Tu as dis que vous êtes allés faire des dégustations. »**

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement et je ne pus lire son expression. **« - Tu penses que je l'ai saoulé pour pouvoir profiter d'elle ? » **Demanda-t-il doucement avec méfiance.

**« - Non ! » **Dis-je avec exaspération. **« - Je te connais mieux que ça ! Je pense juste que tu aurais peut-être bu un peu trop aussi et t'aurais proposé de rester dormir. Il y a au moins une douzaine de chambre d'ami ici. »**

**« - Oh. »** Il me regarda puis sourit d'un air désabusé. **« - Ouais, eh bien, premièrement, j'étais le conducteur. Nous avons donné sa journée à Pargan pour prendre la Jag. » **Il se racla la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise. **« - De plus, j'ai complètement arrêté après la cure. »**

Oh, merde, je me sentais stupide ! Bien sûr, il avait arrêté de boire après avoir atterrit en prison et fait une cure de désintoxication. Je n'avais pas réfléchi. Je veux dire, je connaissais son passé… je savais à propos du traitement pour les dépressions et l'abus d'alcool. Pourtant, je lui ai stupidement et insensiblement demandé s'il n'avait pas trop bu.

**« - Je suis un putain de crétin, Duo. » **Dis-je platement. **« - J'aurais dû le savoir. »**

Il rit et secoua la tête. **« - Pourquoi aurais-tu dû le savoir ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« - Par les informations de Wufei. » **Lui rappelai-je.

**« - Ouais ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai fait une cure ne veut pas dire que je n'aurais pas pu recommencer à boire. »** Il fit un haussement d'épaule nonchalant.** « - Mais après tout ce que Quatre a fait pour moi, le moins que ****je puisse**** faire c'est de tenir ma promesse de rester sobre. » **

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu buvais au 'Circus' ? » **Demandai-je par curiosité.

**« - Un cocktail de jus de fruit que Trowa m'a fait. »** Il roula des yeux. **« - Les sodas sont vraiment ennuyeux après un certain temps. » **

**« - Je suppose que oui. »** Je regardai l'horloge du hall et il suivit mon regard.

**« - Ouais, je suppose que je devrais y aller. Tu dois prendre soin de Lena et toujours prendre ton avion. » **

J'hochai la tête.

**« - Besoin d'aide ? » **

**« - Non, je me débrouillerais. Il y a un numéro d'urgence pour le personnel. Je pourrais probablement joindre Walter sans problème. ****Milly**** et lui vivent dans la petite maison juste en bas de la route. » **

**« - C'est bien. Pratique. »** Duo se tourna vers la porte en marmonnant un 'bonne nuit', mais il s'immobilisa puis revint en arrière. **« - Quand tu renteras de ton voyage, tu crois que tu pourrais nous aider à choisir votre gâteau de mariage ? » **Il ne m'avait pas vraiment regardé en face en demandant ça, mais avec ses yeux légèrement écarquillés, il avait l'air timide.

Je sentis un sourire irrépressible remonter les coins de ma bouche. **« - Tu veux que je recommence à exprimer mes opinions, hein ? » **

Il hocha la tête avec ferveur, levant finalement les yeux vers les miens. **« - J'aimerais bien que tu sois avec Relena et moi. Elle ne devrait pas prendre toutes ****les décisions seule****, 'Ro. » **

**« - Je ne la laisserais pas. »** Dis-je fermement, heureux de la façon dont le visage de Duo s'illumina à ma réponse.

**« - Bon ! Et peut-être qu'après notre petite excursion pour trouver le gâteau, nous pourrons nous arrêter chez Howie pour prendre une glace. » **

Je ne réfléchis même pas à ma réponse. **« - J'adorerais ! »**

Avec un grand sourire, Duo se glissa par la porte et je retournai dans le salon pour m'occuper de ma belle fiancée endormie.

Elle était belle… mais ronfler aussi fort pour secouer les chevrons.

* * *

><p>Cela me prit des heures pour joindre Walter, mais Milly et lui acceptèrent de venir prendre soin de leur employeur 'indisposée', me libérant pour aller à l'aéroport et rejoindre Wufei juste à temps.<p>

Je fis vérifier ma seule valise et l'on me dit à la sécurité que le vol était presque sur le point de partir et je me précipitai vers la porte d'embarquement, où Wufei faisait la queue.

**« - Où diable étais-tu Yuy ? »** Grogna-t-il, remettant son billet à l'hôtesse de l'air et braquant son regard sur moi alors qu'elle vérifiait.

**« - J'ai dû aller chez Relena. Elle avait un peu trop bu durant la dégustation de vin pour la réception. »** Murmurai-je d'un air renfrogné.

**« - Elle a bu avec le magnifique organisateur de mariage ? »** Demanda-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique, retrouvant son humour à mes dépens.

**« - Duo ne boit pas. »** Dis-je distraitement, donnant mon billet à l'hôtesse, puis suivant mon collègue dans l'avion.

Il me regarda par-dessus son épaule, un sourcil levé.** « - Qu'est-ce qu'il buvait alors la nuit dernière ? » **

**« - Du punch aux fruits pour la plupart. » **

**« - Et comment tu sais ça ? » **

**« - Il me l'a dit. Quand je suis allé au manoir pour ramasser les morceaux. » **

Il rangea son bagage dans le rangement prévu au-dessus de nos sièges et se tourna vers moi avec un regard soupçonneux. **« - Tu es allé chez Relena pour la trouver ivre avec l'organisateur du mariage qui était sobre... »**

Je hochais la tête, le regardant avec interrogation.

Une expression légèrement inquiète traversa son visage. **« - Dois-tu fuir le pays pour échapper aux poursuites, Yuy ? » **

**« - Quoi ? » **

**« - Tu n'as pas laissé un cadavre derrière, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Je n'ai même pas souris à cela. A la place, je l'ai regardé tellement froidement que je pensais (et espérais) qu'il aurait peur.** « - Je n'ai pas tué l'organisateur de mariage. » **Dis-je platement.

**« - Le castrer ? » **Demanda mon ami fâcheusement drôle, se glissant sur le siège près de la fenêtre et me regardant innocemment.

**« - Je ****ne lui ai nui**** en aucune façon. » **

**« - As-tu... ? » **

**« - Je ne l'ai pas touché, ****ok**** ? »** Grondai-je, m'installant sur le siège à côté de Wufei et attachant ma ceinture. Les moteurs de l'avions se mirent en route et nous avons commencé à rouler sur la piste.

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, mais je pouvais voir que diverses pensées traversaient son esprit à en juger par le scintillement de plus en plus prononcé dans ses yeux sombres. **« - Je ****suppose que je peux**** deviner pourquoi. » **Dit-il finalement.

**« - Deviner pourquoi quoi ? » **

**« - Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas touché... peur que tu ****ne puisses**** pas être en mesure d'arrêter ? »** Il avait un sourire qu'il avait du mal à cacher.

**« - Et qu'est-ce que _ça_ veut dire ? » **

**« - La nuit dernière, tu le ****regardais comme****... »** Il s'arrêta et secoua la tête. **« - Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. » **

Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses à ce point. **« - Que suggères-tu, Chang ? » **

Il soupira puis tourna un regard inquiet vers moi. **« - J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? » **

**« - Bien sûr. » **Acquiesçai-je, n'aimant pas le ton de la conversation.

Wufei et moi n'avions pas parlé depuis notre sortie la nuit précédente et je savais qu'il avait des opinions qu'il mourrait d'envie d'exprimer. Certains regards qu'il m'avait lancés durant l'interrogatoire de Maxwell avaient été carrément troublants. Je me sentais vaguement coupable et je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi. Je n'avais absolument rien fait de mal... rien d'impropre. Et pourtant, Chang m'avait donné l'impression qu'il était sur le point de me mettre sous un microscope, pire que Maxwell.

**« - Eh bien… » **Murmura-t-il, ses yeux onyx me fixaient d'une telle manière que j'avais l'impression d'être un papillon sur le point d'être épinglé sur un tableau. **« - Il me semble que tu as l'air **_**attiré**_** par Maxwell. »**

**« - Es-tu fou ? »**

**« - Pas du tout. Juste très, très observateur. »**

**« - Et ton sens aigu de l'observation t'emmène à croire que je suis intéressé par Duo Maxwell ? » **Demandai-je ironiquement. **« - **_**Qu'est-ce**_** qui te fait penser cela ? »**

**« - Eh bien, surtout la façon dont tu le regardais, Yuy. »**

**« - En général, je regarde les gens quand je leur parle, Chang. » **Rétorquai-je froidement.

**« - Tu ne regardais pas… tu admirais. » **Me corrigea Wufei. **« - Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu le déshabillais avec tes yeux. »**

Après un moment à le regarder bouche-bée, je retrouvai ma voix. **« - Il est difficile de ne **_**pas**_** regarder quelqu'un vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir moulant et d'une chemise moulante… homme **_**ou**_** femme. Et cela ne signifie pas que je… »**

Wufei leva une main pour me faire taire, me regardant droit dans les yeux. **« - Ne joue pas avec moi, Yuy. Dis-moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux que tu n'es pas, même un peu, attiré par Maxwell et je ne te dirais jamais plus rien à ce sujet. »**

**« - Je ne suis pas, même un peu, attiré par Maxwell. » **Mentis-je doucement, le fixant.

**« - Tu as dit qu'il était magnifique. »**

**« - Il l'est. »**

**« - Tu lui as dit qu'il était gentil. »**

**« - Il l'est. »**

**« - Et chaque fois qu'il parle de sexe, tu deviens rouge comme une betterave. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas vrai ! »**

Wufei renifla dédaigneusement. **« - Veux-tu dire que tu n'étais même pas un peu allumé par lui ? »**

**« - Tu as dit que tu ne dirais jamais plus rien à ce sujet. »**

**« - J'ai menti. »**

**« - C'est un **_**homme**_**, pour l'amour de Dieu, Fei ! » **M'écriai-je avec colère.

**« - Et gay, ce qui signifie que la manière dont il _te_ regardait signifiait plus qu'un intérêt tout amical, aussi. »**

**« - Je _ne_ suis _pas_ gay, Chang. »**

Il haussa les épaules. **« - Le déni est une chose merveilleuse, Yuy. » **Il secoua légèrement la tête. **« - Je ne peux pas croire que je ne m'en suis jamais aperçu avant. Ta relation avec Relena a toujours été bonne et, enfin, presque calculée. Ca n'a jamais été une véritable passion ou de désir vu par un œil extérieur. Maintenant, je crois savoir pourquoi. »**

Je pouvais sentir une grande fureur m'envahir. **« - Laisses-tu entendre que je ne suis pas amoureux de Relena ? Parce que si tu es… »**

**« - Bien sûr, tu 'aimes' Relena. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu la désires. »**

**« - Sens ? »**

Il me regarda d'un air incertain pour la première fois dans notre conversation. **« - Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que cela signifie. »**

Je résistai à l'envie de l'étrangler... d'abord pour avoir suggéré que je montrais quelque chose au-delà qu'un intérêt poli envers Duo et d'autre part pour suggérer que j'étais plus attiré par lui que je ne l'étais par Relena. **« - Ca ne veut rien dire. »** Grognai-je, laissant percer une pointe de colère dans ma voix.

**« - Rien dire quoi ? » **

**« - Que je ne suis pas 'fou amoureux' de Relena. »** _« Oh putain ! L'ai-je simplement dis à voix haute ? Et pire encore, ai-je simplement utilisé les mêmes mots que Duo quand il avait parlé de son fiancé ? Merde, merde et merde ! »_

L'expression de Wufei changea légèrement. Je crus voir une trace de satisfaction teintée de pitié. **« - Alors, tu l'admets enfin. »** Dit-il calmement.

**« - Avouer quoi ? »** Répliquai-je durement.

**« - Que tu n'as pas vraiment amoureux de Relena. » **

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour dire j'avais le coup de foudre pour elle, mais face à l'expression calme et presque sereine sur son visage, je me suis retrouvé incapable de mentir. Au lieu de ça, j'ai regardé en face de moi, les bras croisés, à regarder un petit garçon installé avec sa mère, plongé dans un livre de coloriage.

Après quelques instants le tourbillon de pensée présent dans ma tête finit par donner quelque chose d'un peu plus cohérent et je tournai un regard beaucoup plus calme vers Wufei. **« - ****Juste parce**** que je ne suis pas follement amoureux de Relena ne veut pas dire que je m'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre, surtout un **_**homme**_**. »** Dis-je fier du fait que ce n'était pas sorti avec une consonance défensive. **« - Et cela ne signifie pas que le mariage n'est pas la bonne chose à faire. »** Je me suis forcé de ne pas faillir devant son regard scrutateur.** « - Il y a d'autres raisons que l'amour et la luxure pour se marier, Fei. Il y a ****le fait que j'ai**** vingt-cinq ans et qu'il est temps que je me pose et Relena et moi sortons ensemble depuis longtemps. Nous sommes très compatibles la plupart du temps. » **

**« - Cela ressemble à ses paroles, Yuy. Pas ****les tiennes.**** » **

**« - Mes parents l'adorent. » **

**« - Tes parents ne l'épousent pas. »** Souligna Wufei.

**« - Ils sont à prendre en compte. »** Répliquai-je sèchement. **« - Je suis leur seul enfant et ils s'attendent de moi à transmettre le nom de Yuy. » **

Wufei secoua la tête. **« - Je suis pour le respect de tes ancêtres, Yuy. Mais tu dois aussi penser à tes propres besoins. » **

**« - Et tu penses que j'ai besoin d'autre chose que Relena ? » **

Il soupira profondément. **« - Je ne ****sais pas ce dont****tu as besoin et**** je ne suis pas sûr que tu ****le saches**** non plus. » **

**« - Alors, cesse d'agir comme si tu avais toutes les réponses ! »** Dis-je sèchement.

**« - Je ne le fais pas. »** Dit-il sombrement, penchant la tête en arrière et fermant les yeux. **« - Honnêtement Yuy... quand j'ai commencé cette conversation, j'avais surtout l'intention de te taquiner et te tourmenter un peu. Mais franchement, ça soulève des questions dans mon esprit et je l'espère, dans le tien aussi. » **

**« - Questions. » **Répétai-je, voulant simplement _fermer_ les yeux et tout oublier de cette stupide conversation. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était plus de questions sur mes sentiments pour Relena. Je savais déjà qu'il y avait des éléments manquant dans notre relation. Je me suis résigné à vivre avec ces lacunes afin d'avancer dans ma vie. Je pouvais gérer l'infidélité passée de Relena, son penchant pour les grandes fêtes et les évènements sociaux et son caractère quelque peu égocentrique. Elle était intelligente et jolie et quand elle le voulait, très charmante. Nous apprécions la même musique et l'art et on vivait une vie très compatible. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'aller chercher quelques notions insaisissables de « l'amour » ou « passion » alors que j'avais une partenaire identique. N'est-ce pas ?

_**A suivre…**_


	24. Cherche âme soeur

**Review du chapitre 23 :**

_**Katana :** Alors pour commencer, merci pour ta review et tous les compliments qu'elle contenait, ça me fait très plaisir. En ce qui concerne la fic "Witness Protection", je dois avouer qu'elle est dans ma liste d'histoire à traduire, mais que je ne me sens pas encore le courage de retenter l'expérience de traduire une si longue fiction. Je dois avouer que Wedding m'a pompé pas mal d'énergie, lol, mais je pense que je la traduirais, peut-etre pas tout de suite, parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'histoire que j'ai trouvé et que je traduis (qui verront peut-être le jour si ma page si les auteurs le veulent ou resteront à jamais dans mon ordi) donc va falloir patienter un peu. Et puis, Wedding est loin d'être fini d'udapter, lol. En tout cas, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira, à très bientot et bonne lecture._

**Review du chapitre 22 :**

_**lana :** Lol, il fallait bien que Relena est un défaut (visible) et c'est tombé sur l'alcool. Bon au moins, Duo a mit les points sur les i avec elle. C'est sûr que Heero mérite mieux qu'un mariage aussi vide que celui qui l'attend, mais encore faut-il qu'il veuille autre chose, il ne se déplait pas tant que ça dans cette vie-là (enfin pour l'instant xD). Je te remercie pour ta review et bonne lecture pour les autres chapitres._

_**Tenshi :** Ravie que ça te plaise. Il y a un échange Duo-Wufei de prévu, mais il sera dans des circonstances qui ne seront pas vraiment prémises à rire. Sinon, c'était l'unique fois où on les voyait ainsi ^^_

_**shinimegami :** Ah, Relena peut vraiment être agaçante par moment, surtout quand elle essaye de sauter sur Duo, lol. Comment réagira Heero ? Réponse bientôt._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 24 : Cherche âme-sœur**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Après avoir quitté Relena et Heero, je me suis dirigé vers mon appartement. Je sais que j'aurais pu aller faire une promenade sur la plage, mais je l'avais fait la nuit précédente et je n'aimais pas me tourmenter avec des visites régulières à la maison de la plage.

J'aurais aussi pu aller au 'Circus'. Mais j'aurais dû voir Trowa et Quatre se faire les yeux doux. Non pas qu'ils ne soient pas mignons comme tout ensemble, mais simplement les regarder me rappelle ce que je n'ai pas.

Ma troisième alternative serait de me rendre dans un bar où personne ne me connaissait et ramener le gars le plus beau que j'aurais pu trouver pour une nuit de sexe purement inutile. Ne pensez pas que je ne me sois pas attardé sur cette option. Mais après avoir vu la façon dont Heero a écarté les cheveux du visage de Relena et la tendresse absolue dans ce geste, je savais que je voulais quelque chose comme ça.

Je ne sais même pas où commencer à chercher et franchement, j'étais trop fatigué pour essayer. J'ai donc pris une longue douche chaude, enfiler des vêtements confortables et posé mon cul sur mon canapé avec une tasse de thé et un livre.

Et puis, bien sûr, la sonnette à retentit. J'ai froncé les sourcils, espérant que c'était un vendeur de porte à porte où une personne vendant des gâteaux et qu'ils partiraient si je les ignorais. Mais non. C'était Quatre. Et voyant que je ne lui ouvrais pas, il utilisa sa clé.

**« - Duo, depuis quand tu as la flemme d'ouvrir la porte ? »** Demanda-t-il en entrant avec une boite à pizza dans une main et la main de Trowa dans l'autre.

Trowa me fit un sourire assez timide, qui semblait indiquer un peu son malaise à se retrouver hors de son terrain connu. **« - Bonsoir. » **

**« - C'est quoi tout ça ? »** Demandai-je sèchement, bien que l'odeur de pizza diminue quelque peu mon ressentiment à l'intrusion.

**« - Bah, le deuxième mercredi du mois. »** Taquina Quatre. **« - Nous avons emmené une pizza et un film. » **

Je clignai des yeux de surprise d'avoir oublié notre jour par semaine. Mais même si je me le serais rappelé, je ne me serais pas attendu que Quatre vienne vu qu'il sortait avec Trowa.

**« - J'ai oublié. » **

**« - Je m'en suis douté quand tu n'as pas appelé dès que tu as débauché. » **

**« - Je n'ai pas appelé parce que j'étais occupé à prendre soin d'un client malade. »** Murmurai-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine pour récupérer des assiettes et des serviettes.

**« - Yuy ? » **

**« - Peacecraft. » **

**« - Oh. »** Quatre remit la pizza dans les mains de son grand amant aux yeux vert pour aller récupérer des boissons dans mon frigo pour aller avec la nourriture. **« - Comment se fait-il que Relena ai été malade ? » **

**« - Nous sommes allés déguster les vins aujourd'hui. » **

**« - Ah. »** Répondit mon employeur blond. **« - Elle avait trop bu ? » **

**« - Beaucoup trop. » **Souris-je. **« - En la voyant comme ça, ça m'a ramené quelques souvenirs. Je suis bien content d'avoir arrêté tout ça. »**

**« - Et moi aussi. » **Dit-il chaleureusement, me serrant l'épaule au passage alors qu'il sortait avec les cannettes de soda.

Je lui attrapai un bras avant qu'il ne passe la porte. **« - Hé, Quat… maintenant que tu as Trowa, ne perdez pas votre temps à trainer ici si vous ne le voulez pas. »**

Le regard qu'il me lança me rassura et me fit honte à la fois. **« - Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami, Duo. Tu le seras toujours. Et j'aurais toujours envie de passer du temps avec toi, peu importe avec qui je sors et où il va. »**

Je sentis mes joues rougir. **« - Merci. »**

Il secoua la tête, me lançant un petit 'idiot' avant de retourner dans le salon.

Trowa leva les yeux alors qu'il mettait un film dans le lecteur DVD. **« - J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que nous ayons débarqués ainsi. Quatre dit que c'est une habitude hebdomadaire. »**

**« - Eh bien, ça l'est quand nous n'avons personne d'autre et rien de mieux à faire. » **Taquinai-je. **« - Je ne l'aurais pas fait venir ici si vous vouliez faire autre chose à faire. »**

**« - Non, c'est bon. »** M'assura Trowa. **« - Après avoir travaillé dans un bar la plupart des nuits, c'est agréable de se détendre en regardant un bon film avec des amis. » **Il me lança un regard un peu inquiet. **« - Tu n'es pas fâché de **_**ma présence**_** ici au milieu de ce qui est censé être ton moment avec Quatre, n'est-ce pas ? »**

J'ai secoué la tête. **« - Je ne suis pas du genre jaloux, Trowa. Quat est mon meilleur ami et tu es son copain. Tu es le bienvenu ici à tout moment. »**

Quatre me fit un sourire et mima un 'merci' dans le dos de Trowa.

Je m'installai sur le canapé, ouvrit la boite à pizza et vérifia les garnitures**. « - Ah, moitié ****pepperoni**** et hamburgers... avec champignon, oignon et poivron... comme d'habitude. » **

**« - ****Trowa**** aime les deux goûts. »** Fit Quatre. **« - Donc il peut manger un bout de nos deux moitiés. » **

**« - Légèrement. »** Plaisantai-je, tout à coup heureux de leur entreprise et la normalité de ce rituel que Quatre et moi effectuons depuis si longtemps. Je regardai le grand, beau barman et l'expression tendre sur son visage alors qu'il tendait une assiette à Quatre avec la pizza du blond dessus.** « - Oh, tu l'as déjà formé. » **Taquinai-je. Puis Trowa m'a poliment passé une assiette aussi avec une part de la moitié de ma pizza et je fus complètement charmé.** « - Wow. Quatre, c'est une bonne chose que ****tu l'ai**** eu le premier. »**

Trowa sourit timidement à ça, en allant s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Quatre pour que le blond soit au milieu.

Quatre me fit un grand sourire béat. **« - Tu as eu ta chance, Duo. Nous étions tous les deux au Circus pendant des mois. ****Trowa**** est à moi. »**

Je regardai l'homme aux yeux verts qui avait une expression totalement contenue. **« - Tu es d'accord avec ça ? » **

Trowa hocha la tête. **« - Je suis ****tout à lui****. » **

**« - Pas intéressé par les châtains aux cheveux longs, hein ? » **

Le barman glissa un bras autour de la taille de Quatre. **« - Non, plus maintenant. »** Sourit-il, me faisant un clin d'œil taquin.

**« - L'histoire de ma vie. »** Déplorai-je avec amusement. **« - Mauvais moment. »** Ouais et si j'avais vu Heero Yuy avant que Relena ne le trouve... mais nous ne serons même pas allé jusque là.

Le film commença, mais comme d'habitude, Quatre et moi regardions à moitié le film d'action familier. Nos soirées du mercredi étaient pour parler, rire et tout simplement se décharger sur l'autre. Nous prenions rarement des films que nous n'avions jamais vus auparavant ou que nous ne voulions pas manquer un moment.

**« - Et donc, Mademoiselle Peacecraft allait mieux ? »** Demanda Quatre, sirotant son soda et appuyé contre son amant dans une position confortable.

**« - Ouais. J'ai appelé Heero et il est venu prendre le relais. » **

**« - Il s'est beaucoup énervé que tu as causé son ivresse ? » **

**« - Pas du tout. » **J'ai haussé les épaules.** « - Mais je n'ai pas pris la peine de lui dire qu'elle a essayé de me sauter dessus. »** Oh merde, cela signifiait raconter ce détail maintenant.

**« - ****Elle **_**quoi**_** ? » **

**« - C'était juste un... euh, deux... baisers. » **

Les yeux de Quatre s'écarquillèrent. **« - Duo... regarde mieux où tu marches. N'était-ce pas Heero qui était prêt à te tuer par jalousie, ****il y a**** un moment ? » **

**« - Tu l'as rencontré hier soir. »** Rappelai-je à mon ami. **« - Tu as vu comment il était. Nous sommes passés au-delà de la jalousie. » **

Une lueur rusée traversa les yeux de Quatre. **« - Ouais, avec ses intenses et profonds yeux bleus, je suis sûr que tu voudrais une relation plus qu'amicale. » **

**« - Eh bien, il est sexy. »** Admis-je avec un haussement d'épaule, ne prenant même pas la peine de nier l'insinuation de Quatre. **« - On ne peut pas nier cela. Je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi Lena prendrait le risque de s'intéresser à moi. »**

De l'autre côté du canapé, j'entendis un grognement d'incrédulité.** « - Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir récemment, Maxwell ? » **Commenta Trowa avec un sourire.

**« - Merde, Quatre... je commence vraiment à l'aimer celui-là. »** Dis-je en riant.

**« - Je savais que tu le ferais. »** Quatre se blottit un peu plus contre Trowa, mettant ses pieds sur le canapé et les posant près de mes jambes, se mettant un peu plus à l'aise.

Nous avons regardé le film, mangé la pizza et parler un peu de nos vies. J'ai découvert que Trowa avait grandi dans un cirque ambulant... qu'il aimait les gros chats... et qu'il avait une sœur nommée Catherine. De son côté, il a su à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait savoir au sujet de mon histoire triste. Je n'ai pas ressentis le besoin de lui cacher, parce que je savais que Quatre ne l'aurait pas emmené à notre soirée cinéma s'il n'était pas un gars de confiance.

A la fin du film et de la pizza, j'avais l'impression de connaitre Trowa depuis très longtemps. Bien qu'il soit un type calme, il avait un subtil sens de l'humour et une perspective unique sur la vie et l'amour. Je pouvais dire qu'il tenait à ce gentil petit blond dont je me souciais et c'était rassurant. Je faisais confiance à mon instinct sur les gens. L'impression que j'avais sur eux n'était pas totalement fausse, même si je dois avouer que ma première évaluation d'Heero était quelque peu ratée.

Bien sûr, je ne considère pas cela entièrement de ma faute. Il avait réagi de manière excessive et hostile... pas moi. Mais maintenant que nous avions passé outre ce début chaotique, j'étais heureux de l'effort que nous avions fait. Je pouvais dire par la façon dont il interagissait avec Wufei qu'il était un bon ami. Et comme il était déjà prit sur le front romantique, tout ce que je pouvais espérer c'était d'avoir son amitié.

Etonnamment, j'étais impatient de cela. Je pouvais dire que ce serait beaucoup de plaisir s'il venait se détendre un peu avec nous et j'étais résolu à voir ce côté de lui, même s'il devait me tuer.

**« - Duo ? » **

Je clignai des yeux, réalisant que Quatre parlait pendant plusieurs minutes depuis la fin du film et que j'étais parti dans mes pensées. Il semblerait que je faisais souvent ça ces derniers temps.

**« - Désolé, je n'écoutais pas. »** M'excusai-je avec un sourire et m'attirant un regard soupçonneux de mon employeur blond.

**« - Es-tu sûr que tu vas bien ? » **

J'hochai la tête avec ferveur.

**« - Alors, que vas-tu faire avec Mademoiselle Peacecraft à propos de votre euh... rapprochement ? »** Répéta-t-il.

**« - Euh... rien. »** J'ai haussé les épaules. **« - Elle était complètement ivre, Quat. Elle ne s'en souviendra probablement pas demain matin. » **

**« - Et si elle le fait ? » **

**« - J'espère qu'elle sera juste ****embarrassée**** et présentera ses excuses et ça sera tout. » **Dis-je fermement. **« - Je lui ai dit que j'étais gay donc je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle essaye quelque chose de nouveau. » **

**« - Eh bien, au moins tout est clair maintenant. »** Déclara Quatre avec soulagement. **« - Je t'avais dit de simplement dire la vérité et mettre tout le monde à l'aise. » **

**« - Je ne suis pas si sûr pour Heero. » **Intervint Trowa alors qu'il ramassait les serviettes et la boite à pizza vide. **« - As-tu vu la façon dont il regardait Duo ? »**

Quatre lui lança un regard d'avertissement et je jure qu'une sorte de communication est passée entre eux. **« - Tu as regardé Duo de la même manière. »** Accusa-t-il, bien que je puisse voir qu'il n'était pas jaloux. En fait, ses paroles étaient plus une diversion comme s'il voulait changer de sujet.

**« - C'était le cuir. »** Déclara innocemment Trowa, me faisant un sourire d'excuse. **« - Tu étais plutôt accrocheur. » **

**« - Merci. » **

Quatre rigola doucement, ramassant les verres et partant en direction de la cuisine. Je le suivis avec les assiettes tandis que Trowa s'attardait dans le salon... délibérément, je me doutais.

**« - Alors, est-ce là où je suis censé donner mon approbation pour ton nouveau copain ? »** Demandai-je, ouvrant le lave-vaisselle et mettant les verres dedans.

**« - Ce serait bien. »** Il haussa les épaules et s'accouda au comptoir.

**« - Tu l'as. Il est formidable. » **

Je fus honoré par un sourire si chaleureux qu'on pourrait se prélasser en lui. **« - Tu penses vraiment ça ? » **

**« - Oui. Il semble fou de toi. » **

**« - Je suis fou de lui aussi. » **

**« - Non, vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. »** Taquinai-je. Puis, alors que je refermais le lave-vaisselle, une pensée parasite me revint en tête. **« - Que voulait-il dire à propos de Yuy me regardant ? »**

**« - Ah... juste... ****il,**** euh, nous l'avons tous deux remarqué. »** Balbutia-t-il un peu inquiet, me donnant l'impression qu'ils en avaient discuté un peu plus que ce qu'il était disposé à me dire. **« - Il semblait... » **

**« - Il est ****hétéro****. »** Dis-je rapidement, catégoriquement.

**« - Oui, oui, je sais, mais... » **

**« - Et engagé. »** Ajoutai-je, regardant mon ami blond.

**« - Ah oui, je le sais bien. »** Dit-il d'un ton presque tragique. **« - Je me demande simplement si...devenir ami avec lui est une bonne idée. » **Ses yeux aigue-marine étaient emplis d'une légère inquiétude.

**« - ****Nous avons ris**** ensemble au cours du dîner, Quat. Quel est le problème ? »** Je ressentais une sourde colère et je n'étais pas sûr d'où cela provenait. **« - Je ne suis pas autorisé à être ami avec un client maintenant ? » **

Il recula immédiatement. **« - Non, Duo ! Bien sûr que tu peux être ami avec qui tu veux. »** Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. **« - Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses. » **

Je clignai des yeux à cela, la colère s'évaporant pour être remplacée par de la confusion. **« - Blessé comment ? » **

**« - Tu as déjà admis qu'il était attirant. » **

**« - Et inaccessible. Alors, quel est le problème ? »** Je secouai la tête, un peu blessé que Quatre ait si peu confiance en mon jugement. **« - Tu crois que je ne peux pas être ami avec un beau mec ? Comment expliques-tu toi et moi ? Ou encore Trowa et moi dans cette question ? Vous êtes tous deux magnifiques. Et je considère que vous êtes tous deux mes amis, sans ambigüité... juste deux gars à qui je peux faire confiance et avec ****qui passer**** du ****bon temps****. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas l'être avec Heero ? » **

**« - Aucune raison. »** Dit calmement Quatre, l'air toujours inquiet.

Je le fixai sévèrement. **« - N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? » **

**« - Bien sûr que si. » **Dit-il fermement. **« - Ce n'est pas de toi que je doute. »**

**« - Yuy ? »** Demandai-je, grandement étonné. **« - Pour l'amour du Christ, Quatre, il n'est pas intéressé ! Il est ****hétéro**** et fiancé et je suis l'organisateur de son mariage, putain ! En quoi peut-il te faire douter ? » **

Il haussa les épaules. **« - Juste, promets-moi que tu seras prudent, d'accord ? » **

Je roulais des yeux à son ton dramatique. **« - Oui, maman. Je te promets de ne pas laisser les magnifiques yeux bleus d'un beau gosse asiatique me faire tomber à ses pieds, qu'****il prenne**** son pied avec moi et ****me jette**** comme un moins que rien pour sa fiancée rose, me laissant avec l'envie de me couper les veines et mourir seul et misérable. »**

Le coup que je me pris sur l'épaule me rassura sur le fait que Quatre avait comprit qu'il avait outrepassé les limites de l'amitié avec ses théories assez théâtrale. **« - Tu es un connard, Duo. » **

Je souris malicieusement... l'heure sombre étant évitée. **« - Et tu m'****aimes**** pour cela. » **

**« - Ouais, toujours. » **

Nous avons rejoint Trowa et j'ai dis au revoir à mes deux invités, soulagé que Quatre ait abandonné son attitude mère-poule. Bien que j'adore ce gars, je trouvais sa constante inquiétude un peu frustrante. Je savais qu'il voulait que je trouve quelqu'un, surtout depuis qu'il sortait avec Trowa. Et je suis même prêt à admettre moi-même que je veux quelqu'un, moi aussi. Mais je n'étais pas aussi empressé que Quatre l'était. Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'il se précipite. Si je devais trouver quelqu'un à aimer de nouveau, ce serait à mon rythme, pas au sien.

_**A suivre…**_


	25. Rêves

_**shinimagami :** Rien de tel que des retrouvailles quand les esprits sont tourmentés et commencent à montrer d'autres perspectives... mais la rencontre n'est pas pour encore xD Consoles-toi quand même, va y avoir un petit échange entre eux ^^_

_**Katana :** Ah que j'aime quand on me dit que j'assure xD (*sent ses chevilles enflées*). Oh et avec autant de soutiens, je ne peux que me mettre à travailler mes traductions avec plus d'acharnement alors XD Malheureusement, les meilleures d'entre elles ne pourront pas voir le jour étant donné que je n'ai eu aucun retour des auteurs... mais t'inquiète, j'en ai d'autre sous le coude xD Et à bientot pour la review (tu vois, on m'a mal habitué moi aussi, parce que maintenant j'attends les reviews de mes plus fidèles lecteurs xD)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 25 : Rêves**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Cette semaine à Hong-Kong se distingue comme l'un des plus longs et le plus ennuyeux voyage d'affaire dont je me souviens. Bien sûr, me concentrer sur le travail était plus un défi que d'habitude, aussi, alors que la discussion de l'avion ne cessait de me revenir en tête régulièrement.

Pourquoi Wufei semblait penser que j'étais attiré par Duo Maxwell ? Je me repassai chaque mot et chaque geste lors de notre dîner au 'Circus', essayant de voir ce qu'il avait vu. Mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je veux dire, même Wufei était d'accord avec le mot 'magnifique'. Alors, pourquoi avait-il l'air de penser que je montrais un attrait remarquable pour cet homme ?

Alors, j'ai disséqué mes précédentes conversations avec Wufei, recherchant des indices. Bon, j'avais dit au début que Duo était magnifique. Mais c'était quand je le considérais comme un rival potentiel pour attirer l'attention de Relena. Je veux dire, il était évident qu'il faisait son effet sur les femmes. Silvia n'avait pas été capable de garder ses mains hors de lui, pas plus que Relena. Il ne s'était certainement pas produit le même effet sur moi d'avoir envie de toucher ses fesses comme Silvia le faisait... pas à n'importe quel moment depuis qu'on se connaissait.

Je veux dire, merde, je sais que techniquement je l'ai déjà touché, quand j'ai saisi sa main ce jour-là dans la Jag. Quand il avait essayé de démarrer la voiture et que j'ai saisi sa main, il n'y avait aucune connotation sexuelle. Rien. Pas même une pointe d'électricité sur ma peau.

Bien sûr, quand il s'était penché si près que ses lèvres frôlaient presque mon oreille, ça avait provoqué un pincement d'inconfort. Mais cela était à prévoir vu sa proximité, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, pourquoi la façon dont il disait que je devrais 'essayer de nouvelles choses plus souvent', me faisait frissonner ?

A l'époque, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais à la lumière des accusations de Wufei et de ma réévaluation en profondeur de mes interactions avec Duo, ça soulevait des doutes maintenant.

Étais-je vraiment attiré par Duo ? Et si je l'étais, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

**« - Yuy... si tu dois t'agiter et te tourner toute la nuit, je demanderais des chambres séparées la prochaine fois. »** Fit la voix las et revêche de Wufei.

Je regardais le réveil à côté de mon lit de notre chambre d'hôtel que nous partagions. Deux heures. **« - Vas-y. »** Dis-je sèchement, roulant sur le dos et regardant le plafond. **« - C'est de ta faute de toute façon. » **

Un profond soupir s'éleva dans la pièce. **« - Je suis désolé pour ****les choses que j'ai dit**** dans l'avion. »** S'excusa-t-il sincèrement. **« - Je ne voulais pas soulever de tels doutes au point que tu ****en perdes**** le sommeil. » **

**« - Eh bien tu l'****as fais**** ! » **Accusai-je.

Il y eut un long silence et je me demandai si mon colocataire chinois avait finalement pu s'endormir. **« - Eh bien, si les doutes sont si forts que tu ne peux pas dormir, peut-être que ça devrait te dire quelque chose. »**

**« - Comme quoi ? »** Exigeai-je, la colère l'emportant sur moi.

**« - Peut-être as-tu besoin de repenser aux choses... » **

**« - Quelles choses ? » **

**« - As-tu commencé à appliquer mon conseil avec Relena ? » **

Je roulais des yeux. **« - Non, Fei. Elle m'assure que nous n'avons pas besoin de voir un conseiller matrimonial. » **

**« - Elle pourrait penser différemment si tu lui disais que tu es attiré par votre organisateur de mariage. » **

Je me suis redressé brusquement et je dus me retenir fortement de ne pas me jeter sur Wufei pour l'étrangler. **« - Je ne suis pas attiré par Duo Maxwell. Et je suis sûr que je ne dirais jamais ça à Relena ! » **

**« - Il n'y a aucun intérêt à discuter avec toi quand tu es comme ça. »** Fut la réponse exaspérante de mon ami. **« - Va de l'avant et endors-toi et si tu ne rêves pas de Maxwell cette nuit, je n'aborderais jamais plus le sujet. » **

**« - Je t'emmerde, Fei ! »** Grondai-je. Je jure que je l'ai entendu ricaner, mais ensuite il y eut un silence et j'ai finalement pu somnoler.

Et bien sûr, maintenant que Wufei avait planté l'idée, je rêvai de Duo. Nous étions sur une plage, bien sûr et les cheveux incroyablement longs du jeune homme étaient lâchés au lieu d'être attachés en cette tresse élégante. Et ces yeux indigo avaient la même expression que celle qu'il avait quand je l'ai regardé après avoir écarté les cheveux du visage de Relena et je l'ai reconnu comme de la _nostalgie_.

Puis il pencha la tête sur le côté, avec un vague sourire sur ses lèvres trop parfaites et a dit que je devrais essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Quand j'ai demandé ce que cela signifiait, il eut une lueur diabolique dans les yeux et a dit : **« - Laisse-moi te montrer. » **

Et il se mit à le faire, me comblant avec des sensations très érotiques, très longuement, jusqu'à ce que je me redresse sur mon lit au son du réveil, haletant et trempé de sueur... et autre chose que je ne préférerais pas avoir à expliquer à Wufei.

Avec son habituel timing, Wufei alluma les lumières et regarda vers moi avec un mélange d'amusement et de pitié dans ses yeux sombres. **« - Bien dormi ? »** Railla-t-il sans pitié.

**« - Je t'emmerde ! »** Grognai-je entre deux respirations haletantes.

Il cligna des yeux, comme s'il était surpris, puis son regard dériva sur moi, plus observateur. Une légère rougeur se glissa sur ses joues et il sortit de son lit en s'étirant. **« - Je te laisse la salle de bain. »** Dit-il avec un soupçon de sourire dans la voix, avant de disparaitre de la chambre.

J'ai utilisé son absence pour changer de boxer avant d'utiliser le, euh... celui souillé pour nettoyer autant que je pouvais la preuve du rêve mouillé le plus intense que je n'ai jamais fait. Merde quand même ! Et qu'est-ce que la femme de ménage qui nettoyait la chambre d'hôtel penserait de quelque chose comme ça ?

Merde, merde et merde !

Inutile de dire que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil le reste de ce voyage et seulement sur le chemin du retour, dans l'avion, je me suis finalement endormi. Bien sûr, je me suis réveillé chaque fois que le visage de Duo s'insinuait dans mes rêves, ce qui semblait être à chaque fois que je m'assoupissais. Donc, au moment de l'atterrissage de l'avion, j'étais complètement mort.

Nous étions en train de récupérer nos bagages quand Wufei osa aborder de nouveau le sujet intouchable. Il avait été ostensiblement silencieux à ce sujet depuis ce matin-là. En fait, il ne parlait de rien d'autre qu'affaire depuis.

Mais maintenant, alors qu'il attrapait son sac sur le tapis, il me fixa avec un regard intense. **« - Si tu as besoin de parler, Yuy... » **

**« - Je sais. »** Grognai-je avec lassitude. Rester en colère contre lui pour me faire prendre part à mes propres émotions était un gaspillage d'énergie. N'avais-je pas dis que j'appréciai son honnêteté et sa franchise ? Oh, attendez. Duo ne mâchait pas ses mots. Wufei était censé faire preuve de tact et d'astuce. Eh bien, tant pis pour la théorie. Chang était l'ami 'franc comme un roc' après tout.

**« - Si je t'ai poussé à bout, je suis désolé. »** Déclara Wufei, avec raideur.

J'ai secoué la tête. **« - Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as tout à fait raison. Et je pense nécessaire de faire... certaines choses. » **

Nous avons hélés un taxi et notre silence fut plus sociable qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers jours.

Pourtant, je fus soulagé d'arriver à mon appartement et saluer mon ami. J'avais vraiment besoin de passer un peu de temps seul pour passer au crible mes pensées troubles et peut-être rattraper quelques heures de sommeil.

Par réflexe, je pressai le bouton 'play' de mon répondeur et j'entendis rapidement la voix de Relena. Elle semblait conciliante, mais alors, elle le devrait. Se saouler en présence de l'organisateur du mariage était une erreur, même pour ses normes.

_**« - Salut, Heero. Tu ne m'as pas appelé durant ton voyage, donc j'ai pensé te laisser un message ici. Hum, on pourrait sortir dîner quand tu rentreras. **__**Je.**__**... Duo m'a dit que tu étais venu prendre soin de moi quand je suis tombée malade. »**_ Il y eut une pause, comme si elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle dirait ensuite. _**« - Je ne me souviens pas très bien de la soirée. Duo t'a-t-il dit quelque chose à ce sujet ? Peut-être que quand tu rentreras, tu pourrais me mettre au courant. Donc... appelle-moi quand tu rentres. Bye ! »**_

Lumineux, joyeux... impertinent. Yep, du Relena tout craché.

Ensuite, je me figeai au son de la voix de Duo sur le répondeur. _**« Salut 'Ro... J'ai entendu dire que tu rentrais aujourd'hui, alors je voulais te faire savoir les avancements des préparatifs du mariage. N'oublie pas que tu as promis de 'imposer tes choix'. » **_Il eut un petit rire chaleureux qui m'envoya des frissons dans le dos._** « - D'ailleurs, j'aime bien ta compagnie. Et je te **__**veux à**__** la place de ta poivrote de petite-amie. ».**_ Il rit de nouveau, un peu inquiet. _**« - Désolé. C'était inapproprié. Juste... appelle-moi quand tu le pourras, **__**ok**__** ? » **_

S'il n'y avait pas eu les commentaires acerbes de Wufei, je n'aurais pas eu à analyser ma réaction au son de ce rire. Au lieu de cela, je rejouai le message juste pour voir si je réagissais pareil et ce fut le cas.

Je résistai à l'envie de jeter la machine par la fenêtre et alla dans la cuisine pour mettre un peu d'eau à chauffer pour me faire une tasse de thé. Lorsque le téléphone sonna, je le décrochai automatiquement. **« - Yuy, j'écoute. »**

**« - Oh, tu es de retour ! »** Fit la voix joyeuse de Relena. Elle avait un don singulier pour oublier que nous étions en froid la dernière fois que nous avons parlé. Je ne comptais pas la soirée où j'avais dû la porter jusqu'à sa chambre comme une conversation. Elle n'aurait même pas su que j'avais été là si Duo ne le lui avait pas dit.

**« - Bien sûr que je suis de retour. Tu savais que c'était aujourd'hui. »** Dis-je d'une voix neutre.

« - Je n'étais tout simplement pas sûr de l'heure. » Dit-elle, sa voix sonnant moins confiante. **« - Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? » **

**« - Pourquoi ? » **Demandai-je d'un air las.

**« - Eh bien... j'étais un peu pompette l'autre jour... » **

**« - Ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente que ****tu ai**** fais. »** Dis-je, un peu caustique. J'étais mentalement et physiquement épuisé, donc ma patience était usée.

**« - Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait exprès. »** Fut la réponse défensive.

**« - Tu es une grande fille, Relena. Tu dois connaitre tes propres limites. Où tu aurais dû prévenir Duo que tu n'avais pas le contrôle de soi. » **

**« - Pas le contrôle de... »** Elle s'arrêta, soudain mal à l'aise. **« - Que veux-tu dire ? »**

J'avais perçu l'hésitation dans sa voix. **« - Que **_**penses-tu**_** que je veux dire ? » **

**« - ****Je.****.. je suis sûre que je ne sais pas. »** Babilla-t-elle nerveusement. **« - Qu'est-ce que Duo t'a dit ? » **

Maintenant, juste pour le dossier, je ne voulais pas sauter aux conclusions, honnêtement. Mais quelque chose dans la façon dont elle me dit ça me fit me demander ce qu'il y avait dans ce que Duo aurait pu dire qui inquiétait tant Relena. Et bien que je détestais faire basculer ma main et admettre qu'il n'avait rien dit d'incriminant sur elle, je dus répondre à la question.

**« - Il m'a dit que vous étiez allés à une dégustation de vin, que tu avais trop bu et que tu étais malade. Et puisque tu avais donné la journée à Walter et Milly, il pensait que je devrais venir m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que ****je doive**** prendre mon vol. »** Je me suis arrêté pour lui faire savoir que j'avais compris son petit faux-pas. **« - ****Y'****a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ? » **

**« - Oh. Non. »** Dit-elle rapidement. **« - C'est tout. » **

**« - Bien. » **Je savais sacrément bien qu'elle avait dû faire quelque chose d'autre de plus embarrassant et que Duo avait été trop gentilhomme pour ne pas me dire et elle n'était pas sur le point de se confesser. **« - Donc, si c'est tout ce ****pour quoi**** tu appelais Relena, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir un peu. » **

**« - Ne veux-tu pas venir dîner ? » **

Je regardais l'horloge, calculant mentalement le temps qu'il me faudrait pour me rendre au manoir, manger et revenir en ville. **« - Honnêtement Relena, je n'ai pas bien dormi. Je préfère ne pas faire de route ce soir. » **

**« - ****Tu.****.. pourrais rester ici. » **Dit-elle timidement.

Je devinais que cela signifiait que j'étais pardonné pour notre précédente dispute. **« - Alors, tu crois finalement que je n'ai pas menacé Duo de changer de comportement avec toi ? »** Demandai-je froidement.

**« - Eh bien, tu dois comprendre que vous êtes parti seuls tous les deux une journée entière et qu'ensuite, il a commencé à agir différemment avec moi. » **

**« - C'est parce qu'il a découvert à quel point son comportement me dérangeait et qu'il a été assez humble pour essayer de faire amende honorable. » **

Elle eut un petit rire. **« - Je pense que ****ça a**** plus à voir avec le fait qu'une fois que tu as su qu'il était gay, il ne te dérangeait plus. »**

Alors, elle se souvient quand même un peu de sa soirée d'ivresse. **« - Si tel était le cas. »** Rétorquai-je froidement. **« - Je l'aurais laissé continuer de flirter avec toi ****au lieu**** qu'il ****se calme****. » **J'ai secoué la tête, fatigué par la conversation. **« - Ecoute, Relena. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi durant ces quelques jours, alors je vais me faire une tasse de thé, chercher quelque chose à manger dans mon congélateur et aller me coucher. Je te verrai quand nous aurons le prochain rendez-vous avec Duo, d'accord ? » **

**« - Oh. D'accord. » **Fut la réponse plutôt irascible. **« - Bonne nuit, alors ? » **

**« - Bonne nuit. » **Je raccrochai le téléphone un peu plus brusquement que nécessaire et éteint la théière bouillante. Mais alors que je mettais un sachet de thé à infuser, je me suis retrouvé à prendre le téléphone et composer un numéro.

**« - Maxwell, j'écoute ? »** Fit le salut joyeux.

**« - Euh... salut, Duo. C'est moi, Heero. » **

**« - Hé ! C'est bon de t'entendre. Tu viens juste de rentrer ? » **

**« - Ouais, long vol. Je suis un peu fatigué. Mais je voulais savoir quand était notre prochain rendez-vous, pour pouvoir prendre les dispositions nécessaires au travail. » **

**« - Oh, mec... ****ça aurait**** pu attendre demain matin. »** M'assura-t-il. **« - Tu as l'air à moitié mort. » **

**« - Je n'ai pas bien dormi. »** Les images du rêve revinrent spontanément et je me frottais les yeux pour essayer de me débarrasser de la vision de Duo avec ses cheveux dénoués et tombant autour de nous deux.

**« - Ca peut être difficile de dormir dans un lieu inconnu. »** Dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse et compréhensive. **« - Je prends toujours une couverture de la maison, tu sais. Quelque chose qui a l'odeur et la sensation d'un lieu familier, c'est plus facile de se détendre. »**

Ouais. Il était en train de babiller sur quelques conseilles de voyages et moi je l'imaginais nu et couché sous moi sur une plage de sable. Je faillis gémir.

**« - Tu vas bien, mec ? »** Sa voix était inquiète.

**« - Bien. »** Fis-je, le souffle en lambeaux. **« - Juste... épuisé. » **

**« - Alors, coupe cette conversation puérile et va te coucher. »** Dit-il calmement, sa voix sonnant véritablement inquiète. **« - Tu as l'air terrible. » **

**« - Tu n'as pas idée. » **Soupirai-je. **« - Juste... quand est le prochain rendez-vous ? Je m'arrangerais pour pouvoir te voir. »**

Il gloussa chaleureusement et je frissonnais délicieusement à cette tonalité, sachant que je l'entendrais dans mes rêves. **« - Nous n'avons pas de rendez-vous de prévu avant après-demain... c'est le dix. Mais si tu veux, vient au 'Circus' demain soir, je te payerai le repas. » **

**« - Cela sonne... bien. » **Entendis-je ma voix lui répondre, alors que mon cerveau essayait en vain d'intercepter le message et de dire à la place : 'merci, mais je ferais mieux de ne pas accepter où je me perturberais plus que je ne le suis déjà.'

**« - Tu pourras m'appeler sur mon téléphone portable lorsque tu seras sur le chemin. »** Dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix. **« - Maintenant, fais-moi une faveur et va te coucher, d'accord ? » **

**« - Ouais. Merci. » **

**« - De quoi ? » **

Je secouai la tête, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir le geste**. « - ****Juste merci****. »** Je raccrochai au son de son rire perplexe et je marchai jusqu'à ma chambre, oubliant ma tasse de thé et le dîner congelé. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me déshabiller et me laissai tomber sur le matelas. Je pense que je dormais déjà avant que ma tête touche l'oreiller. Et oui, j'ai rêvé de lui.

_**A suivre…**_


	26. Vérités inévitables

**flory w :**_Je te remercie pour ta review, contente que la traduction te plaise._

**Lana :**_Ravie que tu ais aimé, et on dire merci à Wufei pour commencer à ouvrir les yeux à Heero (sinon dans vingt ans on y serait encore), maintenant va savoir si Heero va céder à ses nouvelles pulsion... à voir un jour, lol. Merci pour ta review et à bientot pour le prochain chapitre._

**Tenshi :**_Et oui, les choses commencent à se préciser... surtout pour Heero. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a encore bien ouvert les yeux ou qu'il va se bouger le cul, lol. Merci pour le muguet, c'est gentil xD Et merci pour la review également._

**shinimegami :**_Comme tu dis, Heero va nous péter un câble si maintenant en plus de Wufei, y'a ses rêves qui s'y mettent, lol. Le rendez-vous au Circus est juste en dessous et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette rencontre. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

**Marine :**_Contente de voir que tu aimes toujours autant l'histoire. Quant à la rapidité, c'est surtout à cause de la taille des chapitres qui sont assez petits et le nombre de chapitre assez élevé... à trop faire languir les lecteurs durant plus de 60 chapitres, les lecteurs risquent perdre le fil de l'histoire, lol et c'est pas marrant de suivre une fic qui met trois mois à être udapté._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 26 : Vérités inévitables**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Je me suis retrouvé une fois de plus à attendre qu'Heero arrive au 'Circus', et je me demandais quelle folie m'avait incité à l'inviter là de tous les lieux. J'aurais pu lui demander de me rejoindre chez Howard... ou dans un endroit complètement neutre. Bon sang, j'aurais dû chercher un endroit pour se rencontrer où les chances de croiser quelqu'un que je connaisse soient moindres. Et comme j'étais assis là au bar, sirotant un soda et regardant Trowa, je me demandais si j'avais le temps de changer nos plans.

Mon téléphone sonna et je l'attrapai rapidement, me tournant et m'écartant légèrement pour que Trowa n'entende pas, accidentellement ou a dessein.

**« - Duo à l'appareil. » **

**« - Hé, c'est moi. »** La voix d'Heero semblait un peu essoufflée.

**« - Ouais, j'ai reconnu. Tu es en chemin ? » **

**« - Dans quelques minutes. ****Wufei**** et moi sortons d'un cours de karaté. Je dois encore me changer. » **

**« - Oh... ouais d'accord, c'est très bien. »** Dis-je rapidement. **« - Pourquoi ne pas aller ailleurs ? Je veux dire, je traine beaucoup ici. Je pourrais changer de décor. Je peux te rencontrer autre part. » **

Il eut un rire silencieux. **« -Es-tu gêné de sortir avec moi devant tes amis ? » **

**« - Non ! »** Merde, quelle clairvoyance ! Comment pourrais-je lui expliquer comment je me sentirais alors que Quatre et Trowa nous regarderaient comme des faucons, sans lui faire savoir que ça me rendait mal à l'aise ni pourquoi ? **« - Est-ce que Wufei vient ? » **Demandai-je rapidement, essayant de changer de sujet.

**« - Non ! »** Dit-il tout aussi précipitamment que je ne l'avais fait et je me demandais pourquoi il était si catégorique dans sa réponse.

Nous avons tous deux commencé à rire en même temps. **« - Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que nous allons tous les deux au-devant des mises-en-gardes que nos amis nous ont fait ? »** Demandai-je, sentant la tension disparaitre lentement.

**« - Probablement parce que nous le faisons tous les deux. »** Répondit-il.** « - Alors, Quatre t'a dit quelque chose sur la semaine dernière ? » **

**« - Wufei aussi ? » **

**« - On dirait bien. » **Fut sa réponse plutôt ironique.

**« - Alors que veux-tu faire à ce sujet ?** **»** Demandai-je, pensant qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser la décision entre ses mains. Peut-être préférait-il tout stopper. Nous pourrions maintenir la relation professionnelle sans jamais interagir amicalement, s'il préférait de cette façon.

**« - Aimes-tu la nourriture chinoise ? » **

**« - Bordel, Yuy. J'ai grandi dans les bidonvilles de L-2. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses que je ne mange pas. » **

**« - Mais **_**ça**_** te plait ? »** Demanda-t-il.

Je me suis retrouvé à sourire comme un idiot à la pensée que ça lui importait si j'aimais ce qu'il avait choisi pour le dîner. **« - Ouais, j'aime. » **

**« - Alors, rejoins-moi au stand de glace de la plage dans une heure. J'emmènerais le repas et tu pourras acheter les glaces. » **

**« - Mais je devais te payer le dîner. » **Lui rappelai-je.

**« - Alors, tu le feras la prochaine fois. » **

La prochaine fois ? Cela allait devenir une chose régulière ?

**« - Me suis-je trop avancé ? »** Demanda-t-il sérieusement, ayant apparemment remarqué mon hésitation.

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il le prendrait, donc j'y suis allé avec mes tripes. **« - Non, Heero. Tu as dit que tu voulais que nous soyons amis et je t'ai dit que cela signifiait sortir ensemble et partager des secrets stupides. Donc je suppose que cela signifie que j'aurais l'occasion de te payer à manger à plusieurs reprises, pas vrai ? » **

**« - Bien sûr. » **

**« - Ça s'annonce bien. Je serais chez Howie dans une heure. »** Je raccrochai le téléphone et je réalisai alors que je le rangeai dans ma poche que j'avais des papillons dans le ventre. Bordel de merde. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Pas plus que notre dernière sortie l'avait été. Alors, pourquoi étais-je si impatient de voir Heero bon sang ?

**« - Whoa ! Où vas-tu ? »** Demanda Trowa alors que je laissai de l'argent sur le comptoir pour payer mon soda et me tournai vers la sortie.

**« - Je pars. »** Dis-je avec un haussement d'épaule.

**« - Mais Quatre n'est même pas encore là. »** Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**« - J'ai eu une meilleure offre. »** Répondis-je avec un sourire carnassier et un clin d'œil suggestif.

**« - Oh. »** Il cligna des yeux comme un hibou durant une seconde, puis son regard devint un peu méfiant. **« - Quelqu'un que nous connaissons ? »**

Je n'avais jamais été un bon menteur et je savais que je commençai déjà à rougir, donc je me détournai en lançant un 'Je n'embrasse jamais en parlant !' cavalier et je sortis.

Et évidemment, je rentrai directement dans Quatre qui venait tout juste de pousser la porte.

**« - Hé, Duo ! Tu pars ? »** Demanda mon employeur aux yeux bleus.

**« - Euh, ouais. Je vais rejoindre un ami. »** Dis-je vaguement.

De mémoire, je n'avais jamais été en mesure de mentir vraiment à Quatre.

Ses yeux se plissèrent d'un air suspect et ses yeux se glacèrent comme quand il devait se rendre à une réunion d'affaire pour détruire complètement ses adversaires. **« - Yuy ? » **

Je croisais les bras obstinément. **« - Et alors ? De quoi s'agit-il pour toi ? » **

**« - Où vas-tu le rejoindre ? » **

**« - Chez Howard. »** Répondis-je défensivement. **« - Est-ce suffisamment public pour toi ? Pour l'amour du Christ, Quatre, nous allons ****juste traîné**** ensemble durant quelques heures et je ne veux pas que ton homme et toi aillent faire un tour par là-bas pour voir que nous faisons ou disons. » **

Cela lui fit faire marche arrière, sachant que son attitude maternage m'avait fait hésiter à être vu avec Yuy. **« - Je ne voulais pas te faire ressentir le besoin de cacher ta relation avec... »** Commença-t-il.

**« - Bon dieu ! Ce n'est pas une 'relation' ! »** M'écriai-je. **« - C'est à peine une amitié et elle ne risque pas se faire si tu n'arrêtes pas de me mettre autant la pression ! »**

Je dois donner du crédit à ce gars. Il avait l'air sincèrement désolé. **« - Duo, je n'ai jamais voulu laisser entendre que d'être ami avec lui était mauvais... » **

**« - Eh bien, c'est ce que tu me fais ressentir. » **Je réalisai que j'avais les poings serrés et me força à me détendre. **« - Tu fais me sentir comme si je devais me faufiler dans ton dos et te cacher que nous sommes amis... et ce n'est pas juste. »**

**« - Tu as raison. ****Ça**** ne l'est pas. »** Admit-il. **« - Si je dis que je vais essayer d'égayer un peu, envisagerais-tu de faire revenir Heero ici ? » **

**« - S'il veut venir. »** J'ai haussé les épaules. **« - Je pense que Wufei et lui ont passé un bon moment la semaine dernière. » **

**« - Eh bien, nous serions heureux de les revoir. » **M'assura Quatre. **« - Et je vais essayer de ne pas remettre en question ton jugement. Je suis sûr que tu sais mieux que moi ce que tu dois faire avec Heero et tu le saurais s'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre vous. » **

**« - Bien sûr ! »** Dis-je fermement. **« - Je ne suis pas un idiot, Quatre. Mais lui et moi avons finalement passé au-dessus de notre hostilité et pour être honnête avec toi, il est intéressant de parler avec lui. » **

Quatre hocha la tête, contrit. **« - Oui, il l'est. Alors, je te promets que Trowa et moi nous comporterons bien et quand tu en auras envie, invite-le ici. » **

**« - Merci. »** Dis-je tout simplement, un peu soulagé que Quatre ait comprit à ce sujet.

Je finis par prendre congé et quelques instants plus tard, j'étais au volant de la Jag sur l'autoroute en direction de la boutique d'Howard.

* * *

><p>Quand je suis arrivé, Heero était assit sur le capot de sa voiture portant encore son jogging et ses baskets de la salle de gym et quelque peu ébouriffé par le vent. Et oui, il avait l'air sacrément beau, peu importe ce qu'il portait. Relena était une fille chanceuse.<p>

Je garai la Jag et me dirigea vers lui pour me voir me faire remettre un sac en papier brun. **« - Y a-t-il des tables de pique-nique dans le coin ? » **Demanda Heero, ramassant un deuxième sac et se dirigeant vers la plage.

**« - Ouais, juste à côté de ce bosquet d'arbre. » **

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions installés à une table et Heero déballait les plats qu'il avait achetés.** « - Tu n'as pas dit précisément ce que tu voulais, alors j'ai pris plusieurs choses différentes. »** Il me fit un sourire qui me donna envie de soupirer de nostalgie. Dieu, que je détestais vraiment Relena à cet instant. **« - J'emmènerais les restes chez moi. Je ne cuisine pas beaucoup de toute façon. » **

**« - Attends une seconde. » **Dis-je en commençant à explorer tout ce qu'il y avait dans les boites. **« - Est-ce que Lena ne t'a-t-elle pas encore pardonnée ? » **

Il eut un petit rire à cela. **« - D'une certaine manière. Elle voulait que ****je vienne**** diner chez elle la nuit dernière et m'a généreusement dit que je pouvais rester dormir. » **

**« - N'étais-tu pas épuisé la nuit dernière ? »** Demandai-je, remarquant le poulet aigre-doux et souriant de plaisir. **« - Yesss ! » **

**« - J'étais plus qu'épuisé. »** Dit-il calmement, ne me regardant pas fixant les vagues s'écraser sur le rivage.

**« - Alors, c'est bien que tu n'aies pas essayé de conduire aussi loin. »** Commentai-je sagement, me servant un peu de poulet dans une des assiettes en papier qu'Heero avait apporté.

Il hocha la tête, remplissant sa propre assiette avec plusieurs plats différents. Puis, juste avant que nous nous installâmes pour manger, il sortit deux gobelets avec des couvercles en plastique.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » **

**« - Du thé vert. »** Il en déposa un devant moi. **« - Si tu n'aimes pas, j'ai des sodas dans la voiture. » **

**« - Non, j'aime le thé. »** J'étendis une de mes jambes sur le banc, prenant la boisson. **« - Solo buvait beaucoup de thé, surtout ****après qu'il soit**** tombé malade. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait apprécier. Et j'ai en quelque ****sorte acquis**** le goût de ça avec lui. » **

**« - Je... je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas... » **

Je tournai brusquement la tête vers lui, dardant un regard sévère sur Heero. **« - Ne t'avise pas de te mettre à larmoyer sur moi, Yuy. Me servir du thé ne va pas me faire tomber à genoux et pleurer sur Solo. Je l'ai mentionné parce que, eh bien, parce qu'il a été celui qui m'a initié au thé. »** Les yeux bleus étaient fixés dans les miens, mais je pouvais voir du remord en eux. **« - Je peux parler de lui sans souffrir, tu sais. » **

Il hocha la tête, prenant une grande inspiration et se détendant lentement. **« - J'avais ****juste peur**** que peut-être ****cela ai**** emmené de mauvais souvenirs. » **

**« - Seulement quand je les laisse m'envahir. » **Lui assurai-je. **« - Parfois, ça évoque de bons souvenirs, aussi. » **

Il sourit finalement un peu. **« - Dis-moi si je dis quelque chose de mal, d'accord ? » **

**« - Je le ferais. » **Je pris une gorgée de thé, appréciant le goût familier. **« - Pourquoi tu voulais venir ici ? » **Demandai-je, regardant Heero tremper un morceau de poulet pané dans un peu de sauce.

**« - Tu sembles aimer cet endroit. »** Répondit-il en regardant de nouveau les vagues. **« - Moi aussi. » **Puis il me lança un regard presque malicieux. **« - Et il n'y a pas de foule. » **

Je rigolai à cela. **« - Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne te veux pas avec mes amis. »** Lui dis-je franchement. **« - Mais ****Quatre m****'a un peu taquiné et ça m'a quelque peu agacé. Il a dit qu'il ne le referait plus. »**

Heero émit une sorte de grognement. **« - Je suis sûr que Wufei continuera. »** Murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Il me regarda avec un vague air menaçant, comme s'il était intrigué par quelque chose, puis continua de manger son assiette.

Un silence confortable s'installa pendant que nous mangions, puis remit les restes en boite. Et après les avoir rapporté à la voiture d'Heero, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le stand de glace d'Howard. C'était une de ses employés de nuit qui se trouvait-là, donc je n'ai pas eu à faire face à tout commentaire débonnaire de mon vieil ami, ce qui était une sorte de soulagement. Au lieu de cela, nous avons juste pris nos glaces et nous sommes dirigés vers la plage, parlant de choses stupides comme la musique et la nourriture et quel genre de films nous aimions vraiment regarder. C'était... sympathique.

Nous n'étions pas très loin de la maison sur la plage et j'ai hésité à la montrer à Heero, mais il commençait à faire vraiment sombre alors j'ai opté pour faire demi-tour et revenir à la voiture à la place. Non pas que je n'aurais pas voulu me perdre sur une plage sombre avec Heero Yuy. Non, pas du tout.

Nous étions presque de retour sur le parking quand son téléphone portable a sonné.

**« - Yuy. »** Il écouta un instant et un léger pli apparu sur son front. **« - Non, je n'ai jamais dit que je viendrais ce soir. » **Soupira-t-il. **« - Pour l'amour du Christ, tu sais comment est le décalage horaire. » **

Ouais, il ne fallait pas être un grand savant pour comprendre que c'était Relena à l'autre bout du fil.

**« - J'ai pris des plats emportés... non... chinois. »** Il fronça les sourcils. **« - Je sais que tu détestes... c'est pourquoi je n'en ai pas emmené. »** Il roula ses magnifiques yeux bleus.** « - Je suis à la plage. » **

_« Oh merde. Ne dis pas 'avec Duo', Yuy. Ne dis pas ça ! » _

Son regard se posa sur moi quelques instants. **« - J'avais ****juste envie**** d'aller dans un endroit tranquille, ****ok**** ? ****Écoute****, y a-t-il une raison à cet appel, Relena ? » **Une pause. **« - Oui, je sais que nous avons un rendez-vous demain. Je serais là. »** Une pause plus longue. **« - Ce soir ? C'est un long trajet. »** Il soupira, fermant les yeux pendant un moment. **« - Très bien... mais je vais être en retard. Je dois retourner à l'appartement et prendre certaines choses. »** Sa mâchoire se serra comme s'il luttait contre l'envie de dire quelque chose de grossier. **« - Ne m'attends pas alors. »** Il raccrocha le téléphone, réfléchit un instant avant de l'éteindre complètement, puis il me fit un sourire d'excuse.

**« - Hé, 'Ro, si tu as besoin de reprendre la route... » **

**« - Non. »** Dit-il brusquement. Puis il fixa son regard profond sur moi. **« - J'ai besoin d'une réponse claire de ta part, Duo. » **

Eh bien... cela semblait de mauvais augure.

**« - Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit l'autre soir lorsque Relena était ivre ? » **

Whoa ! Voilà ce qui allait droit au but ! Je restai bouche bée un moment. Et si cela n'était pas suffisant pour me faire paraitre coupable, mon blush l'aurait fait. **« - ****Ecoute****, Heero... » **

Ses yeux bleus me fixèrent intensément et je pus à peine respirer. **« - Sommes-nous amis ou non, Duo ? J'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi. » **

J'ai hoché la tête, me détournant de ce regard impérieux. **« - Elle était complètement ivre, Heero. Tu as vu comment elle allait mal. » **

**« - Tu éludes la question. »** Dit-il sèchement, avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

**« - Je voudrais. »** Plaisantai-je faiblement. **« - Mais je suis sûr que tu ne me laisseras pas faire. » **Je regardai vers l'océan, débattant sur ce que je devais lui dire ou laisser notre amitié mourir en refusant de balancer Relena.

Puis je me suis tourné vers lui et j'ai vu la lueur dans ses yeux et je ne pouvais pas me taire. Il méritait de savoir. **« - Elle a tenté de m'embrasser. »** J'ai haussé les épaules, laissant mon regard tomber vers le sable. **« - Ce n'était pas grand-chose 'Ro, honnêtement. Et elle était vraiment, vraiment ivre, ****okay**** ? »** Je le regardai à travers ma frange, pas tout à fait capable de lui faire face. **« - Je ne l'ai pas mentionné parce que c'était ****juste une**** chose généralement stupide qu'on fait quand on boit trop, tu vois ? Et Dieu sait que j'ai eu ma part d'erreur stupide sous l'influence de l'alcool. »** Ouais, c'était un euphémisme complet. Et puis je me forçai à prendre un air renfrogné. **« - Je préfère que tu ne lui en parle pas, parce qu'elle était assez ****embarrassée**** le lendemain quand elle m'a appelé le lendemain pour s'excuser et me supplier de ne rien te dire. » **

**« - Alors, pourquoi tu le fais ? » **

Eh bien, c'était une question à un million de dollars. Pourquoi, en effet ?

**« - Parce que... tu me l'as demandé. » **

**« - Tu aurais pu mentir. » **

Je n'ai pas eu à forcer la prochaine mine renfrognée. **« - Je ne suis pas porté sur le mensonge, Yuy. Surtout envers mes amis. Mis à part quelques vérités cachées inoffensives, je ne mens pas habituellement. » **Sauf à moi. Je me mens tout le temps à moi-même. Exemple, je me mens à moi-même en m'assurant que je ne suis pas intéressé par Heero comme plus qu'un ami. Mais alors, c'était un mensonge assez évident, n'est-ce pas ? **« - Écoute Heero. Je dois y aller. » **Dis-je rapidement. **« - Relena t'attend et j'ai quelques brochures et choses à organiser. »** Je me détournai rapidement avant que je finisse par faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

**« - Duo ! »** Il ne me suivit pas, mais sa voix le fit. Je me retournai pour le regarder. **« - Merci d'être honnête avec moi. » **

Bien. Honnête. Être honnête serait admettre qu'il était le premier mec depuis Alex qui faisait battre mon cœur et assécher ma bouche. Mais j'étais sûr qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois _honnête_ à ce point. **« - Ouais, bonne nuit. »** Dis-je avec la gorge trop sèche.** « - Merci pour le dîner. » **Je suis reparti rapidement, le cœur battant dans ma poitrine. Bon dieu ! Quatre avait raison et il me connaissait mieux que je me connaissais. Etre ami avec Heero était juste une mauvaise, très mauvaise idée... si elle n'était pas une impossibilité.

Eh bien, je pouvais encore corriger cela, non ? Je pourrais n'être que professionnel le lendemain quand nous nous rencontrerons pour organiser le mariage. Et je pourrais garder mes distances, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien, ne _pourrais_-je pas ?

_**A suivre…**_


	27. Jalousie

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapitre 27 : Jalousie**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Je n'étais pas impatient de voir Relena... pour beaucoup de raisons. J'étais resté longtemps hors de mon environnement et je ressentais vraiment les effets du décalage horaire. Au moins Duo semblait comprendre le concept.

Je ressentais aussi une lente colère sachant qu'elle avait embrassé Duo quand elle était ivre et qu'elle n'ait pas eu le courage de simplement en parler avec moi. Je lui aurais pardonné en un battement de coeur si elle avait été honnête. Je veux dire, merde... si j'avais des rêves mouillés sur lui, comment diable était-elle censé résister à ses impulsions ivres ?

Surtout, j'étais déçu que ma soirée avec Duo ait coupée court. Je prenais plaisir à cela... en savoir plus sur lui dans cette atmosphère détendue que nous n'avions pas vraiment lors de nos autres entretiens. Et bien que l'attraction n'était pas moins troublante, je commençais à en venir à bout. Non pas que j'étais prêt à agir sur cette attirance... comme ma fiancée enivrée l'avait fait. Mais je devais admettre que la tentation était là.

Ouais, quelle merde. A quoi je pensais en choisissant ce lieu de rencontre ? Là, nous étions sur une plage avec une brise soufflant dans les mèches lâches autour de son visage. Comment pouvais-je ne pas me souvenir du rêve érotique ? Et qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ?

En fait, j'étais assez fier du fait que j'ai réussi à passer quelques heures en sa compagnie sans le saisir et découvrir s'il était aussi délicieux dans la vie réelle comme il l'était dans mes rêves. Bon sang, j'ai même pu avoir une conversation semi-intelligente avec lui, même si je ne pouvais pas me souvenir d'un mot de ce que j'avais dit, car j'étais trop occupé à me régaler du doux miel dans sa voix quand il parlait. J'aurais pu écouter toute la nuit... cette pensée emmena une autre pensée sur d'autre chose à faire avec lui toute la nuit.

Je n'avais aucune idée d'où tous ces sentiments venaient. Je n'avais jamais rien ressentis de tel auparavant dans ma vie et franchement, ça me faisait vraiment peur. Je me sentais un peu comme si je me noyais et qu'il n'y avait personne pour me lancer une corde.

Sur un coup de tête, je faillis faire un détour et me rendre chez Wufei pour lui demander ce que je devais faire. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à mettre mon âme à nu devant lui encore. Putain ! Je n'étais même pas prêt à me mettre à nu pour moi. Je ne voulais pas regarder en face ce que je ressentais ou ce que ça pourrait signifier.

Le déni avait toujours raisonnablement bien fonctionné avec moi. Quand mes parents voulaient que j'étudie le commerce au lieu du droit pénal, j'ai acquiescé à leurs souhaits, après tout, ils devaient payer mes études, et il semblait qu'ils avaient le droit de guider mon avenir.

Et quand ils m'ont présentés Relena lors d'un évènement international et poussé à parler à la fille de leurs amis décédés, je ne voyais aucune raison de ne pas poursuivre une relation. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ils l'adoraient.

Quant à la proposition de mariage... eh bien, si je devais être totalement honnête, j'étais assez ivre à ce moment-là et quelque peu coupable d'avoir fait manquer à Relena le mariage du comte.

Je me suis retrouvai à rire à haute voix. Qu'est-ce que Duo avait bien pu faire comme erreur stupide sous l'influence de l'alcool ? Les vrais mots n'ont jamais parlé. Les autres conducteurs durent penser que j'étais fou, riant follement alors que je roulais seul sur l'autoroute dans ma voiture. Mais c'était vraiment trop drôle de voir comment Relena, Duo et moi avons, à un moment ou à un autre, étaient abaissés par l'alcool.

Et à la lumière de cette révélation... que tous les trois nous sommes déjà rendus coupables de bêtises sous l'alcool, je pensais que je pouvais laisser un peu de mou à Relena. Je ne lui dirais pas ce que Duo m'avait dit au sujet de son faux-pas. Je réussis même à me convaincre que je ne le faisais pas pour l'empêcher d'être furieuse contre Duo pour me l'avoir dit.

Mais que faire de lui ? Je n'ai pas le droit de faire n'importe quoi. J'étais engagé pour me marier. Et aussi loin que je le savais, j'étais complètement hétéro. Voilà, cet homme était mon ami. Il n'essayait pas de me pousser à me poser des questions sur ma sexualité. Pour autant que je sache, il n'aurait même pas intéressé par moi si j'avais été ouvertement homosexuel. Je n'étais même pas sûr que je l'étais pas.

Ah, le déni de nouveau. Mon vieil ami.

Qui étais-je pour rire ? Je n'avais jamais regardé un garçon et ressentit l'attirance que je ressentais pour Duo. Mais lorsque je considérais mon passé, il y avait un manque assez remarquable de relation féminine. Au lycée, j'étais occupé par les études et le sport. Et à l'université, Wufei avait été toute la compagnie dont j'avais besoin.

Oh putain ! Etait-il possible que j'ai substitué le temps passé avec Wufei pour une relation ? Bien que je n'ai jamais ressentis d'attirance physique pour lui, j'appréciais énormément sa compagnie, beaucoup plus que celle de la plupart des autres étudiants écervelés que j'ai rencontré. Et que penserait-il si je lui annonçais soudainement que j'étais gay ? Repenserait-il à ces moments passés dans le dortoir que nous avons partagé et me demander si je lui reluquais le derrière dans son dos tout le temps ?

Suis-je le seul qui me prenait la tête avec de nombreuses questions stupides sur leur sexualité ? Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Duo comment il avait su qu'il était gay.

Oh, ouais, ça pourrait être une conversation très intéressante, à coup sûr ! Mais au moins, imaginer le choc sur son beau visage si je lui posais une telle question, m'amusa pendant un moment et m'aida à revenir à la réalité.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, affermissant ma prise sur le volant. Première chose à faire. J'avais besoin d'arriver chez Relena en un seul morceau et regarder le visage de ma fiancée et décider si l'épouser était toujours la bonne chose à faire. J'avais besoin d'examiner notre relation et notre avenir et décider si ça pouvait encore être sauvé... si je voulais que ça le soit. Et si non, comment pourrais-je commencer à rompre avec elle ? Je ne pouvais pas imaginer juste lui dire que nous faisons une erreur.

Même si je rompais avec Relena, il n'y avait aucune garantie que Duo veuille de moi plus qu'une simple amitié. Bordel de merde, ce gars avait enterré deux fiancés. Et en dépit d'entendre qu'il n'avait aucune vraie relation, je n'étais pas du tout sûr qu'il veuille de nouveau quelqu'un et si oui, s'il voulait que ce soit moi.

Etait-ce même ce que _je_ voulais ? Savais-je même ce que cela impliquait ? Avais-je envie de sortir d'une relation difficile pour une autre qui promettait encore plus de défi ? Chaque question que je me posais en apportait encore une autre douzaine dans son sillage.

Avez-vous déjà eu envie de vous cogner la tête contre le volant alors que vous rouliez ?

Ce fut vraiment miraculeux d'avoir pu arriver au manoir en un seul morceau. Relena ne m'avait pas attendu pour aller se coucher et j'étais soulagé que tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de frapper à sa porte et de dire un calme 'bonne nuit' à travers elle avant de rejoindre ma chambre.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin je me suis réveillé, ou plutôt, bien que le fait de s'être tourné et retourné toute la nuit pouvait difficilement être considéré comme 'dormir'. Après une douche rapide pour effacer la fatigue, je me suis habillé et je suis descendu à la cuisine pour boire une tasse de café bien nécessaire.<p>

Je n'étais pas prêt à répondre à toutes les questions qui m'avaient traversé l'esprit presque non-stop depuis que j'avais admis à moi-même que j'étais désespérément attiré par Duo. Et je n'étais pas prêt d'avoir un plan d'action. J'espérais juste que lorsque Duo arriverait pour le rendez-vous de la journée, les choses commenceraient à devenir plus claires pour moi. Je savais que j'avais trouvé sa présence apaisante la nuit précédente. J'avais été en mesure d'arrêter d'être obsédé par ce qu'il fallait faire et juste apprécier la conversation et sa compagnie. J'espérais faire la même chose aujourd'hui encore et donner à mon cerveau un repos bien mérité.

Au moment où je terminais mon café, Relena remua à l'étage comme en témoignait le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir et son appel à Milly pour avoir le petit-déjeuner. Et alors que je traversais le hall d'entrée avec le journal du matin dans la main, il y eut des coups contre la porte. **« - J'y vais, Walter. »** Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Je l'ouvris avec un nœud nerveux dans le ventre, m'attendant à trouver Duo derrière. Mais au lieu de lui, ce fut un homme grand, élégant, aux longs cheveux blonds et vêtu impeccablement comme toujours.

**« - Bonjour, Heero. » **

**« - Milliardo. »** Je serrais la main de mon futur beau-frère. **« - Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ? »**

Il me fit un sourire complice et un clin d'œil bleu glacier. **« - Ma chère sœur, bien sûr.** **»**

Je savais très bien qu'il ne venait jamais rendre visite à Relena sans raison et était sur le point de le lui dire quand elle descendit les escaliers. **« - Mill ! » **Elle se jeta dans ses bras. **« - Je suis contente que ****tu ais**** pu venir. » **

**« - Venir ****pour quoi**** ? » **Demandai-je attentivement, me demandant ce qu'elle mijotait pour l'avoir fait venir ici.

**« - Pour aujourd'hui, bien sûr. »** Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. **« - J'ai pensé que ce serait bien si Milliardo passait la journée avec nous. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? » **

Milliardo me lança un regard un peu narquois. **« - Lena n'arrête pas de parler de son organisateur de mariage bien aimé, au point que j'en suis malade d'entendre parler de lui. »** Me dit-il. **« - Alors, j'ai accepté de venir voir moi-même s'il était aussi magnifique qu'elle le disait. » **

J'avais presque oublié que Milliardo était gay. Mais apparemment, Relena s'en souvenait... juste après que Duo lui ait dit qu'il l'était également.

Et alors que je comprenais, je tournais un regard horrifié vers Relena. **« - Tu ne penses pas à les **_**mettre**_** ensemble ! » **

Elle sourit sereinement en retour. **« - Ne serait-ce pas super qu'ils soient ensemble ? » **

**« - Non ! »** Répondis-je rapidement.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux avec surprise.

**« - Peux-tu nous excuser un moment, Mill ? »** Demandai-je, saisissant le bras de Relena et la tirant vers le bureau, fermant et verrouillant la porte derrière nous. **« - Tu ne peux pas tout simplement arranger un rendez-vous à ton organisateur de mariage sans lui dire, ****Relena**** ! » **

**« - Pourquoi pas ? »** Demanda-t-elle en me regardant avec une mine renfrognée. **« - Mill serait parfait pour Duo. » **

**« - Non, il ne le serait pas. » **Affirmai-je. Elle oubliait que je connaissais la réputation de Milliardo. **« - Ton frère change de mec autant que de vêtements. »** Lui rappelai-je.

Sa mâchoire chuta à l'accusation. **« - Comment oses-tu dire ça ? » **

**« - Parce que c'est vrai ! J'ai perdu le nombre de copain qu'il nous a présenté. »** Et puis, je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer entièrement ce que je ressentais, mais j'étais sûr d'une chose, je ne voulais pas Duo à moins de dix miles de Milliardo.

**« - Milliardo a eu quelques relations. »** Renifla Relena, impassible. **« - Il est ****magnifique et Duo aussi.**** Ils seraient le couple le plus éblouissant qui soit. » **

**« - Ils n'ont rien en commun. » **Je ne sais pas d'où je tirais ça. Franchement, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils pourraient avoir ou non en commun, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils le découvrent. Je ne voulais pas voir Duo Maxwell au bras de Milliardo Peacecraft... jamais... ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs.

Relena roula des yeux. **« - Comment le sais-tu ? J'ai passé beaucoup plus de temps avec Duo que toi et il est passionné et romantique. Crois-moi, il meurt d'envie de trouver quelqu'un. » **

**« - Il a perdu deux fiancés, ****Relena****. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il veut un troisième ? » **

**« - Deux ? » **Demanda-t-elle avec étonnement. **« - Quand t'a-t-il dit ça ? »**

**« - Bordel de merde, Relena. Tu nous as obligé à passer toute une journée ensemble. Nous avons parlé ! Et Duo ne va pas apprécier d'être utilisé ****comme ça sans qu****'on lui en parle ! »** Dieu savait que je n'appréciais pas qu'il soit utilisé comme ça.

**« - Tu gaspilles ton souffle pour rien, Heero. » **Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **« - Je vais laisser Mill passer la journée avec nous afin qu'ils puissent faire connaissance. Et s'ils ont le coup de foudre, tant mieux. » **

**« - Et après avoir été séduit et jeté par Milliardo, comment penses-tu que notre organisateur de mariage agira envers toi, sa sœur ? » **Soulignai-je. **« - Cet homme s'est engagé à deux reprises, Lena. Et la seule raison qu'il ne soit pas marié, c'est parce que ses fiancés sont morts. Je pense qu'il est certain de dire qu'il prend ses relations au sérieux. » **

**« - Suggères-tu que Milliardo ne lui conviendrait pas ? » **

Je n'avais même pas besoin de le dire. Mon expression véhiculée ma réponse.

**« - Eh bien, je ne vais pas rester ici et t'écouter insulter mon frère. »** Renifla Relena. Elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte, retournant dans le hall. **« - Walter ! Où est mon frère ? » **

**« - Il est sur la véranda avec Monsieur Maxwell. »** Fit la réponse polie du majordome.

Merde, merde et merde !

_**A suivre…**_


	28. Se caser

_**Lana :** Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour le prochain chapitre._

_**Shinimegami :** Ravie que tu adores. La suite est disponible avec l'entrée en action de Milliardo xD Merci pour ta review._

_**Marine :** Oui ça avance mais pas aussi vite qu'on le voudrait xD Enfin, maintenant il va y avoir une petite stimulation pour Heero xD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 28 : Se caser**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Quand je suis arrivé au manoir Peacecraft, il y avait une élégante Rolls Royce argenté garait là où je mettais normalement la Jag, alors je laissai le voiturier emmener ma voiture plus loin.

Walter m'ouvrit la porte avant même que j'ai eu le temps de frapper.

**« - Monsieur Maxwell... ravi de vous voir, monsieur. » **

Je soupirais. Il _insistait_ pour m'appeler ainsi. **« - Si vous êtes ravi, alors comment avez-vous pu laisser un Bozo garé une grosse et laide Rolls Royce sur mon endroit préféré ? » **Taquinai-je.

**« - Ah, cela doit être **_**ma**_** grosse et laide Rolls Royce. »** Déclara un homme absolument magnifique, marchant aux côtés de Walter et me tendant la main. **« - Je suis Milliardo Peacecraft, le 'Bozo' et frère de Relena. Et vous devez être Duo Maxwell ? » **

**« - Exact. » **Fis-je, lui faisant un pâle sourire et acceptant sa poignée de main. **« - Désolé pour euh... le 'Bozo'. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser le voiturier conduire mon bébé. » **

Il sourit, ses yeux bleus glaces se plongeant dans les miens. **« - La Jag... une magnifique machine. Peut-être que vous pourriez m'accorder un peu de votre temps afin que je puisse la conduire et comparer avec ma voiture. » **

**« - Bien sûr. Tout le temps. » **

Puis je me retrouvai sur la véranda avec le beau gosse et comme d'habitude, la servante avait préparé le thé sur la table. Nous nous sommes installés autour et à nouveau, Milliardo m'a fixé avec ce regard très déconcertant, rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds platine par-dessus son épaule. J'étais honnêtement impressionné par ses cheveux... il rivalisait presque avec moi en longueur et il les portait lâchés sur ses épaules. Putain, vraiment une belle chevelure.

**« - Eh bien, la description de Relena ne vous fait pas justice. » **

**« - Relena... euh... quoi ? »** Fis-je, soudain suspect. Pourquoi Relena avait-elle parlé de moi à son frère ?

**« - Elle a dit que vous étiez magnifique. »** Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. **« - Mais je n'ai jamais imaginé que vos cheveux seraient si magnifiques. » **

**« - ****Ma.****.. Magnifique ? »** Répétai-je, sachant que j'étais en train de passer pour un idiot.

Il se pencha en avant, baissant la voix en un murmure absolument sexy.** « - Je crois que ma chère sœur avait l'intention de nous 'caser' ensemble. » **Confia-t-il.

Je clignai des yeux. **« - Vous... Vous êtes... ? »** (Oui, je _continuai_ à parler bêtement.)

**« - ... Très attiré par vous ? »** Finit-il pour moi. **« - Question stupide, je le suis. » **

**« - Vous ne perdez pas de temps, n'est-ce pas ? »** Fit la brève voix d'Heero alors qu'il marchait sur la véranda, Relena loin derrière.

Milliardo se redressa, haussant un sourcil.** « - J'ai simplement escorté votre invité ici en vous attendant. »** Dit-il d'un ton froid et diplomatique.

Je me suis automatiquement levé alors que Relena entrait. **« - Bonjour, Relena... ****Heero****. »** Je souris, mais Heero ne souriait pas. En fait, il avait l'air énervé. **« - Yo ! ****Yuy****... est-ce que tu as trop serré ton slip aujourd'hui ? »** Réprimandai-je, espérant amadouer un sourire de lui.

Non, loin de là.

Il continuait à assassiner Milliardo avec un regard qui aurait pu faire cailler le lait, mais Relena intervint avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer son mécontentement.

**« - Duo, je vois que tu as rencontré mon frère, Milliardo. Il aimerait venir avec nous aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. » **

Oh, tout est devenu limpide.

Maintenant que Relena savait que j'étais gay, elle avait prit sur elle pour me caser avec son très magnifique frère, apparemment disponible. Non qu'il n'était pas sexy. L'homme était si élégant et sexy que ça en était presque un crime. Mais j'avais une règle sur les rendez-vous aveugle. Si ce n'était pas quelqu'un que je choisissais, je ne voulais vraiment pas m'engager dans une sorte de rendez-vous avec 'l'ami d'un ami' et certainement pas le frère d'un client. Mais comment diable pourrai-je me sortir de cette situation ? Il n'y avait aucune manière polie de le faire.

**« - Bien sûr que non. »** Menti-je, forçant un sourire poli même quand Heero me lança un regard parfaitement de son cru.

**« - Relena... »** Dit-il d'une voix froide. **« - Peut-être que Duo a déjà fait ****des plans rien**** que pour nous trois aujourd'hui. » **

**« - ****Nous allons.****.. euh... voir pour les gâteaux de mariage. » **Dis-je en haussant les épaules. **« - Peu importe combien nous serons. » **

Heero me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et je voulus simplement disparaitre à travers le plancher. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal ? Je veux dire, je pouvais voir qu'il y avait une petite friction entre Milliardo et lui, mais je n'identifiais pas de raison à cela. Je savais très bien qu'Heero n'était pas un homophobe, sinon il aurait refusé d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec moi dès qu'il avait découvert mes préférences. Alors, pourquoi la présence de Milliardo semblait tellement l'irriter, non, le _contrarier_ ? Ouais, l'émotion que je voyais dans ses yeux bleus profonds était bien plus qu'un simple désagrément. Il était véritablement furieux.

Relena gloussa, probablement pour tenter de désamorcer la situation et saisit mon bras. **« - Allez... finissons le thé. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de manger ce matin et je devrais vraiment pendre le petit-déjeuner avant de goûter tout ce sucre. » **

**« - Absolument. » **Acquiesçai-je, retournant m'asseoir et hochant la tête à Milliardo qui me tira gracieusement la chaise.

Bon... je dois dire que je n'avais pas aimé la façon dont Yuy m'avait traité comme une fille à Romefeller... et ce n'était pas une exception pour Milliardo non plus. Je roulais des yeux en regardant vers Heero avec un sourire complice, mais son regard noir était fixé sur le frère de Relena au lieu de moi. _Merde_, mais il avait des problèmes avec le futur beau-frère ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour attirer son attention et peut-être glisser un sourire sur ses lèvres réticentes et parfaites ?

Ah, mauvais Duo ! Je devrais vraiment cesser de penser à comment Heero est sexy. Il n'était pas à moi... il ne serait _jamais_ à moi et me languir de lui n'allait pas m'aider du tout.

Mais quand il souriait, ça illuminait une pièce comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Et bien, je l'ai déjà dit mais j'étais accro à son rire. Ouais, pauvre Duo insensé. Je savais qu'en choisissant quelqu'un... d'hétéro _et_ engagé... pourrait-il être moins disponible ?

Je lançai un regard évaluateur à Milliardo. Il était vraiment très beau, disponible et il était évident qu'il était très sûr de lui. J'ai toujours aimé l'auto-assurance chez un homme et il en avait beaucoup. Alors, pourquoi me sentais-je récalcitrant à accrocher avec lui ?

**« - Nous allons prendre la limousine aujourd'hui. »** Annonça allègrement Relena, tirant sa chaise près d'Heero et se servant une tasse de thé. **« - ****Ça**** sera plus confortable. » **

Ouais, 'confortable' était tout en haut de ma liste de lieu où je prendrais plaisir à me retrouver avec deux hommes qui se méprisaient et une fille qui tentait de me caser quand je lui ai annoncé que j'étais gay. Ca promettait d'être une longue, très longue journée. Et Heero ne m'avait même pas encore regardé directement, il était trop occupé à incendier Milliardo.

**« - Alors, dans quoi travaillez-vous ? »** Demandai-je, à l'Adonis blond.

Il me sourit aimablement. « **- Je baigne dans le monde de l'art... j'achète et vend des antiquités. »** Ses yeux bleus perçant rencontrèrent les miens et une lueur les traversa. **« - Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'apprécie les choses d'une grande beauté. » **

Dieu, je ne voulais pas rougir si facilement aux compliments. Mais ça avait toujours été une de mes faiblesses. Et je pouvais sentir la chaleur sur mon visage alors que je détournais mon regard vers la table. **« - Ah... cela explique donc la Rolls, je suppose ? »** Demandai-je, ne comprenant délibérément pas.

Un petit rire narquois en provenance d'Heero me fit lever les yeux de surprise et je vis une lueur approbatrice dans ses yeux bleus cobalt. Je lui souris en retour, heureux d'avoir cassé la carapace de colère. _« Ouais, Yuy, tu peux me sourire toute la journée si tu veux. » _

Milliardo rigola aussi, bien que ça sonne un peu forcé. **« - Vous êtes trop modeste, Duo. »** Dit-il d'une voix soyeuse.

Ce fut à mon tour de rire avec ironie. **« - Cela doit bien être la première fois qu'on m'accuse de ça. » **

Le frère de Relena la regarda alors qu'elle sirotait sa tasse de thé d'un air pincé.** « - Relena, très chère. Je ne me fierais plus jamais à ton jugement. » **Sourit-il.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer les choses qu'elle aurait pu dire à ce pauvre homme pour le leurrer, juste pour qu'il me rencontre. A en juger par la réaction d'Heero à sa présence, ils ne devaient pas passer du temps ensemble sur une base régulière.

**« - Eh bien. »** Annonça Relena, après avoir grignoté quelques biscuits alors qu'elle buvait son thé. **« - Je suis prête à y aller dès que vous le serez. » **

Oh ouais ! Le plus tôt nous partons, le plus tôt nous serons revenus. J'avais été impatient de passer la journée à choisir le gâteau avec Heero et Relena, me rappelant de ma promesse d'acheter des glaces chez Howard sur le chemin du retour. Mais sachant que Milliardo serait avec nous parce que sa sœur jouait les entremetteuses, je me sentais quelque peu mal à l'aise et sous pression pour apprécier la journée.

Vous voyez pourquoi je n'aimais pas les rendez-vous arrangés ? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour moi d'être impressionné par Milliardo, pourtant je l'étais.

Alors que nous marchions à travers le manoir vers la porte d'entrée, Relena attira Milliardo avec elle pour lui montrer une peinture dans le couloir et Heero s'approcha de moi.

**« - Je suis désolé. »** Dit-il d'une voix rauque qui m'envoya aussitôt des frissons dans le dos. **« - Si j'avais su... je l'aurais empêché de... » **

**« - C'est bon. »** L'assurai-je. **« - Elle voulait bien faire. » **

Il émit un autre court rire sceptique. **« - Tu es bien trop gentil, Duo. Tu le sais ? » **

J'haussai les épaules. **« - C'est censé être ma ligne de travail, 'Ro. » **

Il ouvrit la porte et nous nous attardâmes un moment, attendant que sa fiancée et son frère nous rattrape. Puis nous nous sommes tous les quatre dirigeaient vers la limousine.

Je me suis retrouvé assit à côté de Milliardo, face à Relena et Heero, ce qui me donnait une vue parfaitement belle de l'heureux couple installé côte à côte. Alors, j'ai tourné mon attention vers le blond à mes côtés, qui était suffisamment proche pour que sa cuisse soit contre la mienne.

**« - Où habitez-vous, Milliardo ? »** Demandai-je poliment. Bien que je n'avais pas demandé à me retrouvais au milieu d'un rendez-vous arrangé, je savais au moins comment jouer le jeu. Honnêtement, après tout ce temps à ramasser des gars dans les bars, j'étais quand même assez bon dans ce domaine.

Il eut un rire charmant. **« - Avec tous les voyages que je fais, il semble que je vive plus à l'hôtel. Mais j'ai une résidence sur la côte... presque au bord de l'eau. »**

Je faillis gémir à cela. Merde quand même ! Il était sexy, disponible _et_ avait une maison près de l'océan. Qu'est-ce qui manquait pour l'aimer ? Maintenant, si seulement il n'était pas le frère de Relena, ce qui le rendait singulièrement inadapté selon mes critères habituels.

Mais vous savez quoi ? Les mendiants ne pouvaient pas être sélecteurs. Il y avait là un homme magnifique et manifestement intéressé par une relation. Qui étais-je pour refuser un tel cadeau ? Je pourrais au moins garder un esprit ouvert, non ? (Et évidemment garder le bec fermé pour euh... éviter de baver... désolé !)

Avant que je ne puisse laisser échapper bêtement que tout homme magnifique avec une maison sur la plage pourrait facilement me faire craquer s'il promettait qu'il y aurait vagues s'écrasant pas loin, Milliardo tendit la main et toucha la croix en or autour de mon cou.

**« - Êtes-vous un homme religieux ? »** Demanda-t-il doucement, faisant courir son doigt le long de la chaîne.

**« - Pas vraiment. »** Dis-je, essayant de ne pas paraître essoufflé au toucher plutôt intimiste. **« - C'est juste un souvenir. ****Je.****.. j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat catholique. » **

Il me regarda avec étonnement et je crus voir une trace de pitié dans ses yeux bleus glace. Ai-je mentionné que je _détestais_ la pitié ?

**« - Tu es orphelin ? »** Haleta Relena, détournant son attention d'Heero un instant pour me regarder. **« - C'est affreux. » **

**« - Sur une colonie ? »** Demanda Milliardo. **« - Ou sur Terre ? » **

Les yeux bleus d'Heero me fixèrent d'un air inquiet et il secoua très légèrement la tête.

**« - L-2. »** Dis-je fermement. Je n'avais jamais fait de secret d'où je venais et je n'étais pas sur le point de commencer maintenant, peu importe combien Heero semblait penser que je devrais.

Relena me regarda bouche bée. **« - **_**Toi**_** ? Tu viens de L-2 ? »** Demanda-t-elle comme si c'était une tragédie.

Je plissai légèrement les yeux, essayant d'ignorer le soupçon de colère et de mépris dans sa voix. **« - Oui, c'est exact. Est-ce un problème ? » **

Heero avait posé une main sur son visage dans un geste qui disait : 'Oh, merde, Duo, tu aurais dû mentir et dire que tu avais grandi sur L-4 avec une cuillère d'argent dans ton cul'. Aussi clairement que les mots.

Relena regarda Milliardo, puis moi, la bouche toujours ouverte.

Et puis Milliardo rigola doucement, posant une main sur mon genou dans un geste destiné à me rassurer (ou indiquer son désir d'entrer dans mon pantalon à sa meilleure convenance... c'était difficile à dire).** « - Ma sœur n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un avec autant de charme et de ****culture puisse**** venir d'une telle colonie malfamée. »** Dit-il doucement. **« - Elle va se remettre de son choc bientôt, n'est-ce pas ****Relena**** ? » **

Elle hocha la tête, cligna des yeux et détourna ensuite rapidement le regard.

Je fis à Milliardo un sourire reconnaissant et retirai ensuite soigneusement sa main de mon genou pour la poser sur son propre genou. **« - Alors, dites m'en plus sur vos centres d'intérêt artistique, Milliardo. » **Demandai-je.

Alors qu'il se lançait dans un compte rendu détaillé des trésors qu'il avait trouvés au fil des ans, j'ai osé un regard vers Heero, qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa mauvaise humeur et regardait Milliardo et pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses belles lèvres.

Putain, mais j'étais fou de lui !

_**A suivre…**_


	29. Tu as ton gateau

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapitre 29 : Tu as ton gâteau**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Ma foi en Duo fut renouvelée lorsque je le vis retirer ostensiblement la main de Milliardo de son genou. J'avais pensé de lui qu'il serait un jeune homme naïf et vulnérable entre les griffes de mon futur beau-frère. Mais il était clair d'après les commentaires narquois qu'il avait fait et les petits gestes qu'il repoussait, qu'il savait à quel jeu il jouait.

Bien sûr, cela m'emmena à me rappeler son commentaire à propos de son lot d'erreur stupide sous l'influence de l'alcool et je me demandais combien de fois il avait joué le même jeu. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pensais à demander lors de nos sorties occasionnelles. Franchement, je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était mes affaires. Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander.

Et alors que je continuai sur mon train de pensée, Duo regarda vers moi avec un sourire rassurant, me disant silencieusement qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui. Je dus me battre contre l'envie que je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse. _Je_ voulais prendre soin de lui. Je voulais attraper Relena et son frère suave et sophistiqué et les balancer hors de la limousine en marche.

Oh, mon dieu, pourquoi me sentais-je tellement possessif avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas depuis longtemps ? Et pourquoi, j'étais sûr soudainement que je le voulais ? Je me suis penché en arrière dans le siège, fermant les yeux et tournant la tête pour ne plus voir Duo et son 'rendez-vous'.

**« - Es-tu toujours fatigué ? »** Demanda Relena avec une voix exaspéré. **« - Pour l'amour du ciel, Heero... tu devrais avoir des horaires plus raisonnables. Où étais-tu hier soir pour ne pas pouvoir venir à la maison alors qu'il était plus de onze heures du soir ? » **

**« - Je te l'ai dit. »** Murmurai-je. **« - Fei et moi avions un cours de karaté. Puis j'ai pris des plats à ****emporter**** pour le dîner. Lorsque tu as appelé, je venais de finir de manger. » **

**« - Eh bien, tu aurais pu t'arrêter chez Terrazi et prendre quelque chose de décent à manger. Tu aurais pu le ramener au manoir et nous aurions pu avoir un beau, calme et intime dîner. » **

_J'avais_ eu un beau, calme et intime dîner... avec Duo sur la plage. Et qui sait ? Ca aurait pu devenir un peu _plus_ intime si Relena n'avait pas appelé. Et cette pensée me dérangeait. **« - Au moment où je serais arrivé, ****ça aurait**** été froid et tu te serais plaint pour ça. »** Murmurai-je, maussade, toujours fixé sur l'aspect du 'ce qui aurait pu' au sujet de la nuit précédente.

**« - Tu me fais passer pour quelqu'un de déraisonnable ! »** Répondit-elle, la mine renfrognée.

Milliardo, avec tous ses défauts, dont la plupart à mon avis, était centré sur sa morale libertine et son appétit sexuel, sans oublier qu'il continuait à essayer de mettre la main sur le genou de Duo, avait cependant la qualité rédemptrice de calmer sa sœur.

**« - Lena. »** Taquina-t-il. **« - Tu es déraisonnable. ****Ca**** fait partie de ta nature, comme c'est le cas avec la plupart des femmes. Tu vois pourquoi je préfère les hommes ? » **

_« Ouais, beaucoup, beaucoup d'entre eux. »_ Voulais-je dire à voix haute.

Elle le fixa. **« - Eh bien, c'est un bon moyen de me remercier de t'avoir présenté Duo. » **

**« - En fait, c'est Walter qui nous a présenté. »** Souligna Duo, lui faisant un sourire quelque peu effronté.

Cela réussit finalement à faire se détendre quelque peu Relena et l'ambiance devint plus amicale. **« - Donc, je n'aurais aucune gratitude de vous ? »** Déplora-t-elle en secouant la tête.

_« Eh bien, merde... t'en auras aucune de moi ! C'est certain. » _

**« - Au contraire, petite sœur. »** Poursuivit son frère. **« - Je te ferais envoyer ma meilleure bouteille de Cognac dès que je serais rentré chez moi. » **

**« - Aw, à cause de **_**moi**_** ? »** Souris Duo.

Il me regarda et je me refrognai, sentait qu'il commençait à se détendre et réagir à la proximité de Milliardo. Je voulais lui dire de rester à l'écart et sur ses gardes. Je ne voulais pas que Mill profite de lui, pas plus que je voulais que Mill jouisse de lui. Et j'avais le sentiment que ça ne ferait que s'empirer à mesure que la journée avancerait.

* * *

><p>Effectivement, je passai une bonne partie de la matinée à observait Milliardo flirter avec Duo, le taquiner et tenter de le toucher à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, partout où il pouvait. Duo était, pour sa part, poli, charmant et gentil. Et je me suis retrouvé à grincer des dents si fort que c'était un miracle que l'émail n'est pas craqué.<p>

Relena était complètement obnubilée par le fait de jouer les entremetteuses avec son pauvre organisateur de mariage. Même si je n'avais pas commencé à réaliser ce que je ressentais pour lui, j'aurais été atterré qu'elle ose prétendre le caser.

Mais en regardant Milliardo posait sa main sur le bras de Duo et lui ouvrir la porte de chaque boulangerie pittoresques où nous allions et le voir se pencher si près vers lui au point de faire voler les mèches de ses cheveux avec son souffle, me rendait fou de jalousie. J'aurais donné mes yeux et mes dents pour être capable de passer un bras possessif autour de Duo et de l'éloigner de mon futur beau-frère. Putain, je le haïssais !

Nous en étions à notre troisième arrêt, quand un _autre_ homme s'est approché de mon magnifique organisateur de mariage.

Alors que nous entrions, un beau jeune homme portant un tablier blanc de chef a fait le tour du comptoir pour jeter ses bras autour du cou de Duo. **« - Maxwell ! Mon ami ! »** Le boulanger français prit Duo dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur chaque joue. **« - Tu as l'air en forme ! » **

Duo lui sourit en retour. **« - Oh, toi aussi, Jacques. »** Taquina-t-il et il tapota le ventre plat de l'homme. **« - Et toujours aussi maigre pour un chef pâtissier ! » **

Jacques, qui n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé que nous, frotta son estomac. **« - Je dois conserver l'apparence, non ? »** Il lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif. **« - Tu t'intéresserais toujours à ce pauvre Jacques sinon ? » **

Duo soupira dramatiquement. **« - Tu sais que ta cuisine me fait craquer, chéri. Je n'ai jamais pu résister à tes gâteaux. » **Il lui fit un petit sourire narquois. **« - Tu ne voudrais pas que ****je perde**** la ligne, non ? » **

Jacques se mit à rire, prenant ce rejet plaisant de bonne humeur. J'avais le sentiment qu'il l'avait entendu plus d'une fois déjà. « - Pour l'instant... pour l'instant. » Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Duo, le conduisant vers le comptoir et loin de Milliardo qui nous regarda, Relena et moi avec un sourcil levé, un peu déconcerté par l'accueil que venait de recevoir Duo.

Je résistai à la tentation de faire un commentaire... mais seulement parce que ma joie de voir Duo embarqué loin de lui faisait la guerre avec ma jalousie qui venait de se reporter sur Jacques.

Pendant ce temps, Jacques s'était arrêté, lâchant Duo et regardant derrière lui comme s'il venait de nous remarquer. **« - Oh, mais regarde ce que tu as emmené avec toi, Duo ! Pas un, mais deux hommes magnifiques. »** Il tendit les deux bras dans un geste large.

Duo rigola à cela.** « - Désolé Jacques, mais Heero va se marier. » **Dit-il en me désignant. **« - Totalement hors de ta portée. » **

**« - Et le blond ? »** Demanda Jacques dans un murmure audible.

**« - Pris. »** Déclara Milliardo rapidement, se plaçant aux côtés de Duo et posant une main possessive sur son bras. **« - Ou du moins, complètement captivé. » **

Sale trou du cul ! Je voulais arracher cette main de lui et fracasser la tête de Mill. Il était complètement déplacé et j'étais certain que Duo était trop poli pour le lui dire.

Mais notre organisateur se mit simplement à rougir à ce commentaire, tournant son attention vers un des gâteaux élaborés en vitrine. **« - Relena ? Les gâteaux exposés là ne sont pas assez grand pour tous vos invités... mais vous pouvez choisir la taille et le style que vous aimez et ils rajouteront des couches supplémentaires en cuisine quand le temps viendra de le servir. » **

**« - Merveilleux. »** Roucoula-t-elle, saisissant la main de Milliardo sur son bras et souriant d'un air ravi à Duo.

**« - Heero ? »** Duo me regarda par-dessus son épaule. **« - Tu as promis de donner ton avis aussi. Tu sais ce que tu veux ? » **

_« Putain oui ! »_ Je voyais une tresse châtain tomber devant des fesses magnifiques et bien proportionnées que je voulais toucher plus que n'importe quoi au monde. **« - Euh... ils se ressemblent tous pour moi. » **Croassai-je d'une voix trop tendue.

Il me sourit simplement, taquin. **« - Alors, je suppose que nous devrions les goûter, n'est-ce pas ? » **

La prochaine chose que je sus, fut que nous avons été conduits à une petite table de la boulangerie et Jacques nous avait porté des assiettes avec plusieurs échantillons de gâteaux dessus. Il exposait les vertus de chaque saveur et la variété... parlant des garnitures, ou des glaçages, de saveurs mélangées ou uniques. Et Duo se détourna des petites attentions de Milliardo pour me demander de les essayer.

**« - Allez 'Ro. »** Cajola-t-il. **« - Tu as promis ! » **

Je l'avais fait, mais j'étais heureux qu'il me le rappelle, juste pour que Duo se concentre sur moi plutôt que Milliardo. Feignant une attitude réticente, je pris place aux côtés de l'objet de mon désir.

Nous avons dû goûter une bonne dizaine de gâteaux différents. Pas que j'ai perdu le compte, mais j'étais tellement occupé à apprécier la manière dont Duo fermait les yeux à chaque bougée de gâteau que j'avais complètement oublié ce que je faisais.

Dieu, cet homme pouvait même manger un gâteau en rendant chaque geste érotique. Et je dus tirer mes pensées loin de cette idée avant que cela ne produise une réaction dans mon pantalon que j'aurais eu du mal à cacher.

Je fus distrait de mes pensées dangereuses quand Duo me tendit un petit morceau de gâteau jaune. **« - Celui-là va te plaire, j'en suis sûr. » **Dit-il avec certitude.

Je tendis la main vers le gâteau, mais Duo secoua la tête. **« - Uh ****uh****. Pas comme cela. Ferme tes yeux et ouvre la bouche. » **

**« - Quoi ? » **

**« - Fais-le. »** Dit-il fermement.

**« - C'est idiot... » **

**« - Allez 'Ro. Sois marrant un peu. C'est la meilleure façon de manger un gâteau. » **

Je jetai un regard vers Relena, qui heureusement était occupée à grignoter un petit morceau de gâteau blanc, les yeux fermés de bonheur. **« - Très bien. »** Dis-je docilement en fermant les yeux et ouvrant la bouche, puis le morceau jaune fut habilement déposé à l'intérieur.

**« - Gardes-les fermé pendant que tu goûtes. »** Dit doucement Duo, la proximité de sa voix rauque envoyant des frissons dans mon dos.

Je hochai la tête, faisant exactement ce qu'il me disait. Merde, je pourrais bien faire tout ce qu'il me dirait au point où j'étais. Ce fut la première fois ce jour-là que j'oubliais la présence intrusive de Milliardo dans notre petit groupe. J'avalai et sourit. **« - C'est une bonne chose. »** Dis-je à Duo en rouvrant les yeux, pour voir que ses prunelles indigo étaient un peu plus proches que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Et mon regard s'est posé sur ses lèvres, où il y restait quelques petites miettes de gâteau. En fait, j'ai pensé à les lécher avant que mon cerveau reprenne le contrôle et qu'il me rappelle que Relena était à quelques mètres à peine. J'ai donc opté pour l'option de les enlever avec ma main.

Duo frissonna au toucher et puis il sourit timidement. **« - J'ai toujours été un mangeur malpropre. »** Avoua-t-il. **« - Tu n'as pas oublié le coup avec la glace ? » **

Dieu, oui ! Comment pourrais-je oublié notre première visite à Howard ? Et si j'avais été plus en harmonie avec mes sentiments, cette première fois où nous avions mangé nos glaces, j'aurais léchée cette putain de glace sur le bout de son nez au lieu de simplement lui tendre une serviette. Vous parlez d'une action manquée dans la vie !

Duo commença à se détourner mais j'attrapai son bras. **« - Ton tour. »** Dis-je fermement, prenant un autre bout du gâteau jaune.

**« - Mais je l'ai déjà goûté. » **

**« - Manque de pot. Je t'ai fait confiance pour ne pas m'étouffer avec un gâteau. Maintenant c'est à toi de me faire confiance. » **

Il hésita puis une lueur espiègle traversa ses yeux. **« - Okay, 'Ro. Tu veux que je ferme mes yeux ? » **

_« Jamais. Continue à me fixer avec __ces yeux__-là. »_ **« - Comme tu veux. » **

Alors, il garda les yeux ouverts tandis que je glissais habituellement un morceau de gâteau jaune dans cette bouche ouverte, essayant de ne pas me mettre à penser de ce que ses lèvres entrouvertes pourraient être en mesure de faire. Et je remerciais dieu qu'il n'ait pas laissé Milliardo lui faire manger de gâteau, car c'était un passe-temps bien trop agréable pour que mon Playboy de beau-frère puisse mériter.

Et juste quand je pensais ça, les lèvres de Duo se refermèrent, attrapant le bout de mon doigt entre elles. Dieu ! Lorsque les lèvres de Duo s'étaient refermées autour de mon doigt et que j'ai sentis une langue effleurait le bout, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Un frisson parcourut mon corps tout entier et je ressentis une agitation dans mon aine qui était complètement inappropriée, pour ne pas dire embarrassante. Si Duo regardait vers le bas, il n'y aurait aucun moyen qu'il ne remarque pas ma réaction incontrôlable au toucher de sa langue sur le bout de mon doigt. Heureusement, ses yeux étaient fixés dans les miens, une lueur taquine au fond d'eux.

Puis il se recula et soudain ses yeux indigo perdirent leur air arrogant. Une lueur interrogative brilla en eux. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais se détourna ensuite rapidement, rompant le charme et attrapant une serviette pour me la tendre avant de passer à l'échantillon suivant.

Il se racla la gorge d'un air bourru. **« - Milliardo… que pensez-vous de celui à la fraise ? » **Demanda-t-il, ramassant les couverts et se servant un bout du gâteau rose.

Mon beau-frère blond se pencha étroitement vers lui pour lui murmurer une réponse que je ne pus entendre et je sentis une pointe d'irritation. Merde quand même ! Duo était à moi !

Merde... d'où venait _cette_ pensée ? Duo n'était pas à moi... il ne pouvait pas être à moi. Mais bon sang, je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il soit à Milliardo.

Relena était en train de grignoter un morceau de gâteau quand elle vit Milliardo écarter une mèche de cheveux du visage de Duo. **« - Oh, regarde ! »** Me chuchota-t-elle. **« - Ils ont l'air de s'apprécier ! »**

**« - Ton frère le drague ouvertement. »** Grognai-je à voix basse.

**« - Uh ****uh****. »** Fit-elle en faisant la moue. **« - Ils s'entendent bien pour s'échanger des gestes affectueux. Par ailleurs... »** Ajouta-t-elle en baissant encore plus la voix. **« - Duo est de L2. » **

Je la fixai d'un air absent. **« - Et alors ? » **

**« - Eh bien, il doit probablement être habitué à ça. Ils ne prêchent pas exactement la morale sur cette colonie. Si j'avais su ça avant, je ne pense pas que j'aurais parlé de lui à Mill... » **

J'attrapai le bras de Relena et la tira sur le côté, en veillant bien à ce que nous restions hors de portée de voix de Duo. **« - ****Relena**** Peacecraft, si **_**jamais**_** tu suggères à nouveau que Duo n'est pas assez bien pour ton volage de frère ****juste parce**** qu'il est de L-2... ! » **

**« - Mill n'est **_**pas**_** volage ! »** Siffla-t-elle en réponse.

**« - Bordel de merde, nous n'allons **_**pas**_** débattre sur cette question de nouveau ! »** Grondai-je. **« - Le point est que tu n'as pas eu de problème pour les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand tu as su pour les préférences de Duo. Seulement depuis qu'il a mentionné sa colonie d'origine, tu as soudainement des doutes. » **

**« - Et pourquoi n'en aurai-je pas ? »** Demanda-t-elle d'un air menaçant. **« - Tu **_**sais**_** ce qu'ils disent sur L-2. Je ne peux qu'espérer que Duo ait réussi à surmonter ses horribles origines. »**

En voyant le visage désemparé de ma fiancée, je me suis sentis soudainement mal. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment c'était mauvais pour elle de soutenir de tels préjugés sur une colonie entière. Je voyais pourquoi Wufei avait émit la possibilité qu'elle vire Duo si elle savait qu'il était de L-2**. « - Je pense que je vais vomir. » **Dis-je platement en me détournant d'elle.

Duo entendit apparemment mon dernier commentaire et se tourna vers moi avec un regard sympathique. **« - Trop de sucre, 'Ro ? »** Demanda-t-il taquin. **« - Viens... je vais demander à Jacques de te donner un peu de lait. ****Ça aide****. Vraiment. »**

Je l'ai rapidement suivi, heureux de l'éloigner momentanément des griffes gluantes de Milliardo et moi-même des préjugés de Relena. Nous sommes allés dans la cuisine, mais Jacques était occupé à glacer un gâteau très élaboré, alors Duo me conduisit au réfrigérateur. Il me versa un grand verre de lait. **« - Voilà. Cela ne vaut pas de la vraie nourriture. Mais ****ça aide**** pour une surcharge de sucre. » **

Je bus quelques gorgées en lui faisant un sourire reconnaissant. **« - Merci. » **

**« - Pas de problème. J'aurais dû me rappeler que tu n'es pas habitué à manger autant de gâteau. » **

Je l'ai laissé croire cela plutôt que d'admettre que c'était l'attitude snob de Relena qui me rendait malade. Je veux dire, merde. Il était beau, intérieurement et extérieurement. Je ne pouvais imaginer que cela pouvait changer parce qu'il venait d'un endroit malfamé alors que c'était quelqu'un de tout simplement dynamique et fascinant.

Dans la foulée de cette pensée, est venu un désir irrésistible de le protéger du frère de Relena et de toute autre chose liés à elle. **« - Ecoute, Duo. Tu dois savoir à propos de Milliardo... » **Commençai-je rapidement, voulant le mettre en garde sur le coureur de jupon, ou plutôt de pantalon, qu'il était.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur et bien sûr Relena arriva pile poil à ce moment-là. **« - Vous êtes là ! » **S'écria-t-elle en saisissant le bras de Duo. **« - Tu manques à Milliardo. »** Elle se pencha plus près de lui. **« - Je pense qu'il est vraiment très épris de toi, Duo. Je **_**savais**_** qu'il allait l'être ! » **

Il me lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, se demandant apparemment ce que j'avais essayé de dire au sujet de Milliardo, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de les suivre alors que Relena le trainer vers la salle principale pour le jeter à son piranha de frère.

Nous avons terminé notre dégustation de gâteau en milieu d'après-midi et Pargan nous a ramené au manoir. Une fois encore, Milliardo semblait monopoliser l'attention de Duo, ce que je trouvais singulièrement grossier, considérant le fait qu'il était censé travailler. Après tout, il était notre organisateur de mariage et pas une énième conquête de Mill. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire en sorte qu'il n'en devienne jamais une, sans devoir démarrer une bagarre avec mon futur beau-frère, ce qui ne semblait pas être une option viable pour le moment.

_**A suivre…**_


	30. Et c'est trop mangé

_**marine : **eh bien, la présence de Milliardo te fait de l'effet à ce que je vois, lol. Garde ton sang-froid pour la suite surtout xD Bonne lecture et merci pour la review !_

_**Lana : **Niveau emmerdeurs de service, c'est vrai qu'ils font la paire c'est deux-là. Mais Milliardo n'est pas aussi mauvais que sa sœur... enfin sur certains points seulement, mais il a pas mauvais fond au final. Je te remercie pour ta review et te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientot pour la suite._

_**shinimegami :** Zechs-Milliardo, c'est clair que ça peut mélanger, lol. Comment Heero va-t-il empêcher Milliardo ? Hum... qui te dit qu'il va réussir xD (moi méchante ? Juste à peine xD) Quant à Relena, je l'aurais bien attachée et bâillonnée dans un coin pour le restant de l'histoire, mais malheureusement je ne suis pas l'auteur xD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 30 : Et c'est trop mangé**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Au moment où j'ai nourri Heero avec le morceau de gâteau, j'ai vraiment souhaité au plus profond de moi que tout le monde dans cette boulangerie disparaisse simplement... Jacques inclus. Regarder le jeu d'émotion sur le visage d'Heero alors qu'il fermait les yeux et me laisser glisser un morceau de gâteau entre ses lèvres parfaites, j'aurais pu simplement gémir de plaisir. Il était magnifique, pas moins magnifique que le jour où je l'ai emmené caresser un cheval.

Et je vous jure, quand il m'a retourné le geste avec le gâteau et que je me suis penché en avant et léché son doigt, durant une seconde, j'ai cru voir... quelque chose. Désir ? Attirance ? Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait, car je me suis détourné avant de perdre le contrôle et faire une chose stupide comme l'embrasser juste devant sa fiancée.

J'ai su dès cet instant que j'étais vraiment en grande difficulté. Je le désirais si fort que ça faisait mal. Et je n'avais jamais, jamais convoité un homme hétérosexuel de cette façon. Jamais. Je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi j'étais attiré par lui, mais je reconnaissais finalement les signes avant-coureur. Et la seule solution que j'avais, c'était de continuer à me comporter normalement et espérer terminer d'organiser ce mariage avant que ça devienne plus difficile pour moi.

Okay, peut-être que ce n'était pas une 'solution'. Peut-être que je resterais désespérément accro toute ma vie et qu'il hantera mes rêves jusqu'au jour où je mourrais. Mais au moins, je pourrais retarder le moment où il découvrirait combien je le désirais. J'étais sûr qu'une fois qu'il le saurait, il ne voudrait plus être mon ami s'il ne me tuait pas sur place avant.

Milliardo était une diversion assez bonne. Il était beau, cultivé, charmeur et bien évidemment riche. Il avait beaucoup de choses pour lui, que je me demandais pourquoi il était sans attache. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment mes affaires. Bref, il essayait de se brancher avec moi, mais jusqu'à présent nous n'avions que flirté un peu. Généralement, il fallait plus que ça pour me mettre dans un lit au premier rendez-vous. Pendant ma période noire, ça aurait prit environ trois verres de vodka. Mauvais Duo.

Mais n'avais-je pas dis que j'avais perdu l'intérêt pour les coups d'un soir ? N'étais-je pas censé vouloir quelque chose d'un peu plus substantiel ? Je sais que Quatre avait compris avant moi. Mais il était singulièrement plus perspicace alors que j'étais qu'une tête de mule bornée.

Le problème était, qu'après avoir vu Heero pratiquement tous les jours, j'étais excité comme l'enfer. Ouais, je sais c'était grossier. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de résumer. Comme je disais, j'avais fini par admettre mon attirance pour Heero, du moins pour moi. Et diverses parties de mon corps étaient en accord complet.

J'essayai de tourner mon désir pour Heero vers Milliardo, espérant que c'était juste la privation sexuelle qui me faisait vouloir autant un homme. Et j'avais le sentiment que si je le pouvais, j'aurais pu aimer Milliardo. Mais il n'arrivait pas à me couper le souffle comme le faisait Heero. Et je n'avais pas de frisson dans le dos quand il disait mon nom. Seul Heero provoquait ce type de réaction chez moi.

Par ailleurs, il y avait eu ce moment dans la cuisine où Heero avait essayé de me dire quelque chose au sujet de Mill et que Relena avait interrompu, ce qui me faisait me demander ce que Heero avait essayé de me dire au sujet de mon rendez-vous arrangé. J'étais déjà certain qu'il n'était pas marié ni rien, sinon Relena n'aurait certainement pas essayé de me mettre avec lui. Et je savais qu'il était gay. Donc qu'était-ce ?

Je veux dire, je pouvais déjà dire qu'il était bonimenteur... qu'il avait une liste d'amant très longue. Je ne pensais donc pas qu'il voulait poursuivre une relation sérieuse sur du long terme. Etait-ce ce qu'Heero voulait dire ? Cela pourrait expliquer la façon dont il avait laissé entendre que je devais savoir quelque chose.

J'étais tenté de simplement parler et lui dire de se détendre. En dépit d'une certaine attirance physique, je ne prévoyais pas de poursuivre quelque chose avec Milliardo. Peut-être que si j'avais voulu une baise rapide, je l'aurais fait, mais n'étais-je pas passé par toute une phase d'introspection et décidé que je voulais de nouveau ressentir le sentiment d'être amoureux ? N'étais-je pas censé chercher autre chose que juste de la luxure ?

_Ca__ répond à un besoin._ C'est ce que j'avais dit à Quatre pour justifier mes coups d'un soir depuis qu'Alex était mort. Et c'était en partie vrai. Parfois, avoir un corps chaud à ses côtés pendant la nuit est la chose la plus importante au monde. Et ça n'a pas grande importance de se réveiller seul ensuite, aussi longtemps que vous garder le contact pendant quelques heures.

Mais je n'avais jamais plus ressentit la sensation d'avoir Solo ou Alex couché à mes côtés quand le soleil se levait et sachant qu'ils seraient là si j'étais malade, ou blessé, ou tout simplement seul. Tous les coups du soir dans le monde ne pouvaient pas me donner en retour ce sentiment. Et je le voulais tellement que je pouvais le goûter.

Alors, pourquoi étais-je en train de me languir pour un homme hétérosexuel et fiancé ? J'étais certain de ne pas obtenir ce que je voulais. Alors, pourquoi ?

* * *

><p>Nous étions en train de nous préparer à partir quand Jacques est sorti de la cuisine avec une boite de gâteau dans la main, souriant mystérieusement. <strong>« - Duo ! J'ai un petit quelque pour toi, mon ami. » <strong>

Il me remit la boite et je le regardai d'un air interrogateur.

Il se pencha pour me murmurer à l'oreille **: « - Tu as toujours aimé le gâteau au rhum façon Jacques, non ? » **

J'ai presque fondu sur place. **« - Dieu, oui ! »** J'aimais son gâteau au rhum plus que tout, sauf peut-être la glace moka d'Howard. Je savais aussi qu'habituellement, ses gâteaux spéciaux valaient une petite fortune. **« - Oh, Jacques, je ne peux pas... »** Bien. Je savais qu'il allait insister.

**« - Mais j'insiste ! »** Chantonna-t-il, me donnant un baiser sur la joue. **« - Tu as emmené ces merveilleux clients. » **Il regarda mes invités, son regard sombre s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur Heero.

Je me suis penché plus près de lui. **« - Garde tes distances, Jacques. » **Murmurai-je.** « - Je surveille. »** _Ouais, dans mes rêves..._

Il me regarda de travers, puis éclata de rire. **« - Ah, tu plaisantes ! »** Toujours riant, apparemment très amusé, il retourna dans sa cuisine.

**« - Qu'était-ce au juste ? »** Demanda Milliardo, soudainement debout derrière moi alors que je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher.

**« - Jacques a l'œil pour ****les hommes beaux.**** »** Dis-je en haussant les épaules. **« - Comme si vous ne pouviez pas le voir à la minute même où nous sommes arrivés. »**

Il gloussa chaleureusement. **« - Devrais-je être jaloux ? » **

Je lui lançai un de mes regards complètement illisibles. **« - Vous n'avez à être jaloux de rien, ****Milliardo****. » **

J'ai presque ri au regard un peu perplexe sur son visage. Ouais. Ma réponse aurait pu dire 'pas besoin d'être jaloux, parce que Jacques est juste un ami', où ça aurait tout aussi bien pu dire 'Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être jaloux pour moi'. Là encore, il aurait pu aussi comprendre 'Tu es si sexy qu'il n'y a aucun mec au monde qui pourrait te faire concurrence, donc pas besoin d'être jaloux'. Et je pouvais voir toutes ces réponses possibles tournoyer dans la tête de Milliardo alors que je me dirigeais vers la limousine avec ma précieuse boite à gâteau.

Heero me tint la portière et pour une fois je m'en fichai, car je portais mon gâteau au rhum avec autant de soin que si ça aurait un des joyaux de la couronne.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la boite ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« - Le fameux gâteau au rhum de Jacques. »** Soupirai-je avec bonheur.

Heero me lança un regard presque taquin. **« - Je croyais que tu avais complètement arrêté l'alcool. » **Dit-il à voix basse.

**« - Ma promesse envers Quatre ne s'étend pas à l'usage culinaire. »** Dis-je avec un sourire en coin, voulant simplement me noyer dans le bleu de ses yeux alors qu'il se glissait à côté de moi.

Milliardo finit par s'asseoir en face de moi, lançant un regard plutôt froid à son futur beau-frère. **« - Votre ami Jacques est un chef remarquable. »**

_« Heh. Alors, on pêche les __infos__ pour savoir si j'ai déjà couché __avec,__ hein ? » _

**« - S'il fait le gâteau de mariage de Relena, les ****invités seront conquis.**** »** Promis-je. **« - Jacques est très talentueux. » **Je sais que c'était méchant, mais Mill m'avait tendu la perche.

Voulant cesser de parler du chef séduisant, Milliardo détourna la conversation vers d'autres choses, telle que le commerce de l'art et comment il s'y était intéressé parce que sa sœur et lui avaient été traînés à travers le monde entier à cause de leurs parents diplomates internationaux.

Je suppose que j'aurais pu rentrer dans ce sujet d'ordre 'privé' en parlant de mon enfance dans les rues et comment je mangeais dans les poubelles, mais je ne pense pas que Relena aurait laissé passer si je lui racontais ce que c'était de vraiment grandir sur L-2. Elle avait été déjà assez horrifiée de savoir que je venais de là. J'ai donc gardé le silence, laissant Milliardo faire la conversation alors que j'essayais d'admirer discrètement Heero avec ses cheveux en désordres tombant sur son front alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit assis aussi proche que Mill l'avait fait. Mauvais, _mauvais_ Duo.

* * *

><p>Quand nous sommes arrivés au manoir, Pargan nous a déposés devant le perron. J'ai fait en sorte de ne pas oublier ma précieuse cargaison dans la limousine. Il n'y avait pas moyen que Pargan parte avec mon dessert spécial.<p>

Milliardo a voulu me montrer sa Rolls Royce avant son départ, il a donc prit la liberté d'aller chercher le voiturier et lui demander d'aller chercher la Jag tandis que Heero, Relena et moi allions regarder sa machine de fantaisie garer plus loin.

Milliardo nous a rejoint quelques instants plus tard et s'est mit à exposer assez longuement sur les vertus de l'automobile coûteuse. Relena a perdu tout intérêt pour les caractéristiques de cette voiture de luxe assez rapidement et elle tira sur le bras d'Heero alors qu'elle lançait un sourire un peu narquois à son frère et moi. **« - Allez, Heero. Allons à l'intérieur et laissons ces deux-là parler voiture. » **

Il me regarda avec un air menaçant, après avoir lancé un regard noir à Milliardo. **« - Euh... quand est le prochain rendez-vous, Duo ? » **

**« - Mmm... va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine. » **Lui dis-je. **« - Nous avons fait la plupart de l'organisation à long terme, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que Silvia me donne une date définitive pour Romefeller. Mais vous devriez penser tous les deux à aller prendre des leçons de danse. » **

**« - Leçons de danse ? » **

J'ai pu me tromper, mais je pense avoir vu le visage d'Heero pâlir à la mention de la danse. Je lui fis un petit sourire méchant. **« - Ouais, 'Ro. Tu dois danser à ton mariage, mec. Et crois-moi, tu auras envie de bien faire quand tu feras valser Madame Yuy pour la première fois en tant que mari et femme. » **_« Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que je ressens un pincement de jalousie en disant ça ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être jaloux. Envieux, oui... jaloux, non. » _

**« - Je ne danse pas. »** Dit-il catégoriquement.

**« - Nous allons corriger cela ! »** Roucoula Relena, enveloppant plus fermement sa main autour de son avant-bras.** « - Maintenant, viens à l'intérieur Heero. » **

Ils s'en allèrent et je soupirai en secouant la tête et me tournant vers Milliardo. **« - Elle va avoir du pain sur la planche pour ça. » **

Il secoua légèrement la tête. **« - Heero est remarquablement gracieux. Il fait du karaté vous savez. » **

Oh, oui, je savais. Et j'étais toujours tenté de soupirer de nostalgie sur le fait qu'il ne m'avait pas laissé le regarder s'entrainer avec Wufei. Ils auraient été époustouflant ensemble.

Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche et dire quelque chose de stupide sur la façon dont il aurait l'air sexy en sueur et en débardeur, le voiturier s'approcha pour nous dire que la Jag ne voulait pas démarrer.

Milliardo sourit à cela, puis m'offrit rapidement de me raccompagner... une chance pour voir si les performances de la Rolls étaient adaptées à son look.

**« - Oh... ce n'est pas nécessaire. »** Lui assurai-je. **« - Je peux appeler Quatre. » **

« - Ca ne sera pas la peine. » Il fixa le voiturier avec un regard sévère. **« - Je suggère que vous appeliez le mécanicien habituel de ma sœur et ****assurez-vous qu'il soit**** ici demain à la première heure. » **

**« - Bien sûr, monsieur. » **

**« - Et arrangez-vous pour restituer la voiture à Monsieur Maxwell après, est-ce clair ? » **

**« - Certainement. »** L'homme fit une petite courbette et s'élança avant que je ne puisse protester.

**« - Vous n'avez pas eu besoin d'être aussi dur. »** Dis-je, commençant à m'irriter un peu de la sollicitude excessive dont Milliardo faisait preuve à mon égard. **« - Je pouvais regarder sous le capot moi-même et sans doute régler le problème. » **

J'ai seulement eu un regard condescendant en réponse. **« - Duo, ****une Jaguar**** n'est pas un simple véhicule. »** Fit doucement Milliardo d'une voix trainante. **« - C'est une machine finement réglée qui nécessite des soins professionnels. S'il vous plait, laissez faire les professionnels. » **

J'étais sur le point de répliquer encore, mais j'ai remarqué que Relena s'était arrêtée à la porte du manoir, avait glissé ses deux bras autour du cou d'Heero et était débout sur la pointe des pieds en train de l'embrasser. Je ressentis une torsion douloureuse dans mon ventre à cette vue, me demandant si ses lèvres avaient toujours un goût de gâteau et de lait. Dieu, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour changer de place avec elle en ce moment.

J'ai détourné le regard et quand je me suis retourné, j'ai croisé le regard de Milliardo qui me fixait.

Merde. Il avait vu ma réaction et je ne me leurrais pas un seul instant qu'il ne pourrait pas interpréter mon expression.

**« - Oui, il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »** Commenta le blond avec un sourire complice.

**« - Euh... »** _« Pas moyen de sortir de là, Duo... le frère de la mariée vient de te surprendre en train de baver __sur le marié__. » _

**« - Pensez-vous que vous êtes le seul ****qui ai jamais**** regardé Yuy de cette façon ? » **Continua Milliardo presque doucement, mettant mon esprit un peu plus à l'aise avec son ton compréhensif. **« - Quand Relena l'a ramené à la maison la première fois, je ne voulais rien faire d'autre que le lui voler. » **

Je réussis à faire un sourire ironique à cela, sachant que la même pensée avait traversé mon esprit. Enfin presque. Elle n'avait pas fait que le traverser. Elle avait essayé de se loger en moi de façon permanente. Pour la première fois, je voyais Milliardo comme une sorte d'allié, comme si je n'avais pas besoin d'être vraiment sur mes gardes avec lui. **« - Dommage pour ****vous****, il est ****hétéro****. » **

Le bel homme haussa nonchalamment les épaules. **« - Il **_**pense**_** qu'il l'est. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en une nuit j'aurais pu le convaincre du contraire. » **

Ma mâchoire chuta à la confiance dans sa voix et je le regardai avec air étonné, le visage béat. **« - Plutôt sûr de vous-même, n'est-ce pas ? » **

« - Oui, je le suis. » Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. **« - Maintenant, que diriez-vous de me laisser vous payer le dîner et vous raccompagner chez vous ? Je n'accepterais aucun 'non' en réponse. » **

Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dit que j'aimais les hommes confiants ? Eh bien, je dois l'admettre, l'attitude de Mill était une certaine mise sous tension. Et plus je passais du temps en sa compagnie et plus ma pauvre libido négligée gagnait du terrain. **« - Ça va vous faire de la route. »** Hésitai-je.

Il me fit un sourire presque sauvage**. « - J'ai le sentiment que cela vaut chaque minute de mon temps. » **

Aw, merde. Pourquoi était-il si beau ? Et persuasif. Je savais ce qu'il voulait et que ce serait une énorme erreur, mais malheureusement, une partie de moi le voulait. Mon regard se détourna de nouveau pour voir ce qu'Heero et Relena faisaient. _« Ouais, vas-y et torture-toi, Maxwell. Tu sais que tu le veux et ça te blesse. Rince-toi l'œil et ronge ton cœur ! »_

Relena était entrée dans la maison, mais Heero s'était retourné et regardait le voiturier s'agitait au loin sans aucune trace de la Jag. **« - Il y a un problème, Duo ? » **Demanda-t-il en descendant les marches du perron et marchant vers nous.

**« - La Jag ne démarre pas. »** Lui dis-je en haussant les épaules. **« - ****Milliardo**** m'a offert de me raccompagner chez moi. » **

**« - Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait. »** Fut la réponse sarcastique. Heero posa un regard presque menaçant sur son futur beau-frère. **« - Est-ce que tu comptes revenir après avoir déposé Duo ou rentrer chez toi ? » **

Whoa... attendez une minute. Je n'avais pas encore accepté son offre.

Milliardo sourit légèrement. **« - Je ne renterais pas ce soir, ****Heero****. » **

Il y avait un message dans cet échange que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer, mais cela causa une explosion de colère dans les yeux bleus d'Heero. **« - Merde, Mill... »**

Le beau blond lui fit un doux sourire et un haussement d'épaule arrogant. **« - Yuy, je promets que je ne ferais rien qui pourrait perturber l'organisateur de mariage de ma sœur. » **

Me perturber ? A quoi diable Heero s'attendait-il que son futur beau-frère me fasse ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air de penser que je ne pouvais pas prendre soin de moi ? Et, au fait, qu'est-ce que Mill pensait _qu'il allait_ faire ?

**« - Ecoute ****Heero****... ce n'est pas une grande affaire. C'est juste un trajet en voiture. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, ****ok**** ? » **

Il me lança un regard presque blessé, comme si je venais de l'offenser. **« - Si ta voiture ne démarre pas, cela ne peut qu'être quelque chose à voir avec moi. Tu travailles ici pour moi et je serais heureux de te raccompagner. ****Ca**** ne sera pas très éloigné de mon appartement. » **

**« - Je ne veux pas être un problème. »** Insistai-je. _« Et si tu me raccompagnes chez moi, je vais avoir encore plus de mal à ne pas devenir fou parce que je suis trop attiré par toi. »_ Je le voulais tellement que j'étais certain que ça se verrait sur mon visage. J'avais peur que si je passais plus de temps en sa compagnie, ce soir, je pourrais le lui avouer.

**« - Yuy, Relena t'attend. »** Lui rappela Milliardo d'un ton presque moqueur en faisant un geste vers la maison. **« - Et après avoir été autorisé à apprécier la compagnie de Duo aujourd'hui, je serais vraiment **_**heureux**_** de le ramener chez lui. » **

Heero lança à l'autre homme un regard parfaitement mortel. **« - Oui, j'en suis certain ! » **

Je sais que j'ai dit que j'aimais les hommes confiant, mais là, c'était peut-être beaucoup. **« - Si cela vous pousse à vous disputer, je vais appeler un taxi ! » **M'écriai-je en les regardant. Je ramassai ma boîte à gâteau et hochai la tête en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait la Jag. **« - Pourquoi ne pas aller voir ce qui cloche avec mon bébé et peut-être **_**qu'aucun**_** de vous deux n'aura à me ramener. » **

**« - Mais ça ne me dérange pas de le faire ! » **Insista Milliardo.

Je n'ai pas attendu qu'Heero fasse valoir son affirmation. J'étais déjà en train de marcher en direction de la Jag, je déposai mon gâteau sur le siège passager et fit ensuite le tour pour ouvrir le capot.

Heero et Mill m'avaient suivi, arguant toujours sur qui revenait la responsabilité de me ramener chez moi. Ces deux-là m'agaçaient à cet instant.

Je retirai ma veste, retroussa mes manches et me pencha vers le moteur en l'évaluant d'un coup d'œil rapide. Et là, juste sous mon nez, se trouvait le problème. Le fil du démarreur était déconnecté. Ou devrai-je dire, il avait été retiré, car il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il se détache tout seul par magie.

Je ne pouvais penser qu'à une personne à qui ça aurait arrangé que ma voiture ne démarre pas... celui qui s'était proposé de me raccompagner chez moi... celui qui voulait m'emmener dîner sur le chemin. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un essayait le vieux 'coup de la panne' avec moi, mais ça me rendait toujours aussi furieux.

**« - Putain, fils de pute ! »** J'ai rebranché le démarreur et remis les clips qui le tenaient en place. Et puis je me suis tourné vers Milliardo, résistant difficilement à mon envie de le frapper. **« - Je dois admettre, Mill, que vous avez un putain jeu de boule. »** Grognai-je, retrouvant mon langage de L-2 quand je voulais exprimer ma rage. **« - Vous pensiez que ****juste débrancher**** un câble du démarreur serait suffisant pour retenir un pauvre venant de L-2 ? Ou bien pensiez-vous que ****juste parce**** que je **_**suis**_** de L-2, on pouvait m'acheter à manger et me baiser pour le reste de la nuit ? Je ne suis pas si bon marché, connard ! »**

Il me regardait d'un air béat comme si j'avais une seconde tête qui m'était poussée et je pense que la mâchoire d'Heero pouvait presque toucher le sol, tant elle était grande ouverte.

**« - Pourquoi ne simplement pas aller vous faire voir tous les deux ?** » Suggérai-je en refermant violemment le capot, sautant dans la Jag et démarrant. Je pouvais entendre les pneus crissaient alors que j'accélérais pour partir et que j'ai laissé un nuage de fumée et une grande marque de dérapage.

Et vous savez quoi ? C'était vraiment, vraiment bon.

_**A suivre…**_


	31. Colère

_**shinimegami :** Ah ah ah, j'imagine bien ta peur en lisant le chapitre, j'ai ressenti pareil la première fois xD Et dis-toi que c'est loin d'être terminé... comme tu pourras le constater dans ce chapitre. Prépares-toi à grincer un peu des dents à l'avenir ^^ Quant à la réaction d'Heero, elle est assez comique et je te laisse la découvrir ci-dessous xD Merci pour ta review et à bientôt pour la suite._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 31 : La colère**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Alors que la Jaguar quittait l'allée, les pneus crissant, je lançai un regard noir à Milliardo. **« - Tu es stupide, putain de fils de pute ! » **

Il secoua obstinément la tête. **« - Yuy, je jure que je n'ai pas demandé au voiturier de trafiquer la voiture. Penses-tu que je sois stupide ou désespéré ? »**

**« - Si cela concerne Duo, je ne me fierais pas à toi ! »** Grondai-je en retour.

**« - Je ne force en rien mes rendez-vous ! » **

**« - Des rendez-vous aussi élégant que Duo ? Bien sûr que si tu le fais ! Je suis content qu'il ait été assez intelligent pour voir à travers ton jeu enfantin. »**

Laissez-moi vous dire qu'actuellement, Mill fait quatre ou cinq bons centimètres de plus et vingt ou trente kilos de plus que moi, mais j'étais prêt à lui faire payer la manière dont il avait essayé de se jouer de Duo... et encore plus pour l'avoir fait mettre en colère. C'était bien que Duo soit en colère contre Milliardo, mais il était aussi furieux contre moi.

**« - Si je veux séduire Duo Maxwell, je peux sacrément bien y arriver sans avoir recours à des ruses. »** Grogna-t-il.

**« - Je te conseille de rester loin de lui et je le pense vraiment ! » **

Ayant apparemment entendu nos cris, Relena sortie et s'approcha de nous, fronçant les sourcils en nous regardant. **« - Mill ? ****Heero**** ? Quel est le problème ? »**

**« - Ton frère a trafiqué la voiture de Duo afin qu'il puisse le raccompagner chez lui pour pouvoir le baiser. »** M'écriai-je d'un ton glacial et si les regards pouvaient tuer, je pense que Mill et moi nous serions entretués vu la façon dont nous nous observions.

La bouche de Relena émit un petit 'oh' et elle regarda autour d'elle. **« - Où est Duo ? » **

**« - Il est parti. » **Gronda Milliardo.

**« - Dieu merci ! »** Explosai-je. **« - Duo n'est pas assez stupide pour tomber dans un piège aussi enfantin. » **

**« - Je te l'ai dit, Yuy. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! »** Insista Milliardo. **« - Peut-être que Pargan a le béguin pour votre joli organisateur de mariage et a espéré que tu l'enverrais le raccompagner avec la limousine. » **

Relena rigola nerveusement. **« - Allez. Ça ne peut pas être si mauvais. Duo n'était pas très en colère, n'est-ce pas ? » **

**« - Non, en fait je pense que livide serait un peu plus approprié. » **Lui dis-je. **« - Ou peut-être furieux. » **Ouais, considérant qu'il avait dit à Mill et moi d'aller se faire voir. Et en passant, je ne pense pas avoir déjà entendu autant d'injure sortir de la bouche de Duo en si peu de temps. Je veux dire, il jurait lorsque l'occasion se présentait, mais il s'était vraiment déchainé sur Milliardo. Et sur moi aussi également.

**« - Pour l'amour du ciel. »** Souffla-t-elle. **« - Il aurait plutôt dû se sentir flatter en pensant que Milliardo était assez intéressé pour vouloir passer plus de temps avec lui. » **

**« - Eh bien, il ne l'était pas. » **Crachai-je froidement.

Relena soupira profondément, se tourna et se dirigea vers la maison. **« - Venez prendre le thé. » **Suggéra-t-elle. **« - Et ne sois pas trop déçu Mill. Tu mérites probablement mieux dans ton lit que quelqu'un sortant des rues de L-2. » **

Milliardo et moi avons bondi sur les traces de Relena d'un même mouvement.

**« - Bon dieu, ****Relena****, je t'ai dit de ne pas insulter Duo à cause d'où il vient ! »** Grondai-je.

**« - Que veux-tu dire par 'mieux' ? »** S'écria à son tour Milliardo. **« - Lena, il est magnifique ! Mieux que ce que tu ****es décris.****.. et délicieusement charmant. Merde, je le veux ! » **

**« - Eh bien, tu ne pourras pas **_**l'avoir**_**, putain ! »** Répliquai-je, une partie de ma colère toujours dirigée vers Relena. **« - Et ****Relena****, je te jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des allusions au sujet de L-2... » **

**« - Oh, arrêtez vous deux ! »** Explosa-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel. **« - Je l'ai fait... d'accord ? Moi. J'ai dit à Walter de dire au voiturier de s'****assurer que la Jag ne puisse**** pas redémarrer. » **

Milliardo et moi avant fusillé du regard Relena alors qu'elle rentrait à l'intérieur de la maison.

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? » **

**« - Sais-tu ce que tu as fait ? » **

**« - Tu as été stupide de t'en mêler ! » **

**« - S'il part... » **

**« - Oh, détendez-vous ! »** Souffla-t-elle, irritée. **« - Il ne partira pas. Nous avons un contrat. Et puis, s'il pense que c'est Mill que l'a fait, il n'a aucune raison d'arrêter de travailler pour nous. » **Elle se dirigea vers la terrasse et son frère et moi avons tous deux marqués un temps d'arrêt, digérant ses manipulations enfantines.

**« - Que dis-tu du fait que c'est toi qui les a présentés ? »** Soulignai-je.

Elle eut un petit sourire. **« - Comme Duo l'a souligné, c'est Walter qui les a présenté... » **

**« - Alors que fais-tu du fait qu'il ne me donnera pas d'autre rendez-vous ? »** S'exclama Milliardo. **« - Tu as tout organisé pour nous 'caser ensemble' et ensuite tout gâché en en faisant trop ! Stupide gamine ! »**

Je résistai à l'envie de la giflé pour son attitude désinvolte. **« - Bon dieu, Relena, tu ne peux pas utiliser les gens comme ça ! » **

Elle s'assit sur une des chaises du jardin, secouant ses cheveux sur une épaule avec un air irrité.

Milliardo s'avança avec colère, sans aucun doute déçu d'avoir manqué la conquête de toute une vie. **« - Je vais l'appeler et lui dire ce que tu as fait, Relena. Je ne vais pas le laisser ****penser que je puisse**** m'abaisser à ça... » **

**« - Comme si tu ne t'étais jamais abaissé à ça ? »** Ricanai-je.

**« - Voulez-vous tout simplement vous détendre ? »** Exigea Relena. **« - Pourquoi vous disputez-vous ? Il s'en remettra. Il est originaire de... » **

**« - Ne dis pas ça ! »** M'écriai-je, en tournant un regard vraiment furieux vers elle. **« - Où je jure devant dieu, Relena, que je vais retourner à l'appartement et y rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'excuses personnellement auprès de lui. » **

**« - Comme si... » **Railla-t-elle.

**« - Yuy a raison. »** Intervint Milliardo, même si je n'avais préféré ne pas avoir son aide. **« - Le fait que Duo soit de L-2 n'est pas important. Il est magnifique. » **

Elle tourna un regard offensé vers lui. **« - Mill, tu ne ****penses pas sérieusement que je t'aurais**** présenté Duo si j'avais su d'où il venait. Il n'est pas assez bon pour toi. » **

**« - Pourquoi pas ? »** Coupai-je, tellement outré par son entêtement que je ne pouvais pas tenir ma langue. **« - Il était assez bien pour **_**toi**_** après que tu es bu quelques verres. » **

**« - Il te l'a dit ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

**« - Dire quoi ? »** Demanda Milliardo.

**« - Il n'a pas eu à le faire. »** Dis-je vaguement, ignorant la question de Mill et me concentrant sur Relena. **« - Tu t'es trahie toute seule et quand je l'ai confronté à ce sujet, il a été honnête avec moi, qui est plus que je ne peux dire pour toi ! » **

**« - Alors, maintenant tu préfères le ****croire lui**** plutôt que moi ? »** Exigea-t-elle.

**« - Oui. »** Rétorquai-je. **« - Il n'est pas celui qui a saboté la voiture de quelqu'un ****juste pour**** qu'il reste avec son frère. » **

**« - Je lui faisais une faveur. »** Souffla-t-elle. **« - Il est gay et de L-2, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait faire mieux. » **

**« - Tu sais quoi ? » **Grondai-je. **« - Je pars. Appelle-moi quand tu auras retrouvé une conscience. »** Suggérai-je en me détournant et me dirigeant vers la porte.

**« - Heero ! » **

J'ignorai le cri vexé de Relena et me dirigea vers le hall d'entrée seulement pour heurter Walter qui portait une veste parfaitement plié sur un bras.

**« - Monsieur Yuy. Monsieur Maxwell a oublié sa veste sur le parking. ****Pargan**** vient de la rapporter. » **

**« - ****Je la prend.**** »** Proposa Milliardo, marchant derrière moi et prenant la veste des mains de Walter. **« - Je serais heureux de la rapporter à Monsieur Maxwell quand j'irais m'excuser pour la folie de ma sœur. » **

Je la lui arrachai des mains. **« -Tu ne feras pas une telle chose ! Reste loin de Duo ! » **

**« - C'est un pays libre, Yuy. Je vais où je veux. »** Répliqua sèchement Milliardo.

Je remis la veste à Walter. **« - Rangez cela dans le placard du hall. Je ferais savoir à Duo qu'elle est ici et il la récupérera la prochaine fois. » **

**« - Très bien, monsieur. »** Dit-il en passant un regard perplexe entre Milliardo et moi. S'abstenant de tout commentaire, il s'éloigna rapidement avec la veste.

**« - Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas rendre sa veste à Duo ? »** Demanda mon futur beau-frère, me lançant un regard acéré.

**« - Tu connais à peine Duo. Il n'y a **_**aucune**_** raison pour que tu lui ramènes sa veste, sauf si tu veux rentrer dans son pantalon. » **

**« - Bien sûr. Alors que toi non. » **

Je le regardai, me demandant s'il savait quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas encore à m'avouer. **« - Toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »** Réussis-je à répondre. **« - Je ne suis pas gay ! » **

Il haussa un sourcil. **« - Vraiment ? Alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu es si déterminé à me maintenir loin de lui. » **

**« - Parce que c'est un gars sympa et qu'il mérite quelqu'un qui ne veut pas ****juste passer**** un bon moment. » **

**« - Et qui te dit que je ne suis pas cette personne ? » **

**« - Ton palmarès, Mill. Ce n'est pas un brillant exemple d'engagement. » **Pensant à cela, Relena et son frère étaient deux petits pois dans une même gousse.

**« - Peut-être qu'il est temps que je change ça. » **

**« - Pas avec Duo. »** Affirmai-je. **« - Tu ne peux pas simplement faire une expérience de fidélité avec lui ! » **

**« - Et si je disais que j'avais des sentiments authentiques pour lui et que je voulais poursuivre une relation à long terme ? Est-ce que tu changerais d'avis ? » **

**« - Non, tu dois d'abord prouver que tu as vraiment changé d'attitude et je ne pense pas que ****tu puisses**** le faire, Mill ! En outre, je ne te connais même pas assez bien pour savoir quel type de relation tu veux avec lui. » **

Il émit un grognement. **« - Regarde les choses en face, Yuy. Tu ne veux pas de moi près de lui parce que tu le veux pour toi-même. » **

Mon poing rencontra sa mâchoire, lui faisant faire quelques pas en arrière. Mais une fois qu'il fut remit du choc, il me fit une grimace exaspérante. **« - J'ai touché un point ****sensible****, n'est-ce pas ? » **

**« - Laisse tomber, ****Milliardo****. » **

**« - Si tu le veux, Yuy, tu ferais mieux d'agir ou te préparer à rester sur la touche. »** Avertit-il.

Agir ? Suggérait-il réellement que j'aille après Duo alors qu'il savait très bien que j'étais fiancé à sa sœur ?

Son sourire devint presque taquin. **« - Là encore, ****qu'a****-t-il dit alors qu'il partait ? Pas une mauvaise idée, après tout, non ? »**

Il me fallut une bonne minute et quand je me souvins des mots que Duo avait dit en partant, je me suis senti rougir. **« - Tu dépasses les limites de la plaisance. » **

**« - Allons, allons. » **Milliardo haussa les épaules. **« - Relena a dérapé avec votre organisateur de mariage... pourquoi est-ce que tu ne déraperais pas avec son frère ? » **

Milliardo avait toujours eu un esprit vif. Et ma tirade à Relena lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille qu'elle avait essayé de faire quelque chose avec Duo. Mais suggérait que ça _lui_ donnait le droit de déraper avec moi... ?

**« - Je dois sortir d'ici. »** Murmurai-je, partant brusquement dans le sens que Walter avait disparu. Je me retrouvai sur le parking puis dans ma voiture avant de réaliser que mes mains tremblaient. Bordel ! Milliardo avait raison. Au moins sur une chose. Je _voulais_ Duo pour moi. Toutes les pensées comme quoi Milliardo n'était pas assez bon pour lui, c'était juste de la rationalisation... je n'étais pas heureux de voir _quelqu'un_ avec Duo.

Quelle injustice était-ce ? J'étais fiancé. Duo était l'organisateur de mon mariage. Et pour couronner le tout, il n'avait aucune idée que je puisse être intéressé par un autre mec... il pensait que nous étions amis. Je ne pouvais pas trahir sa confiance en craquant sur lui. Je ne pouvais même pas formuler des mots pour lui dire comment je me sentais, parce que c'était mal à bien des égards.

J'avais besoin de parler à Wufei. Mon ami 'franc comme un roc' semblait toujours être en mesure de m'aider à trier ma confusion. Assurément, il serait capable de me guider. Il savait toujours quoi faire. En fait, le plus souvent, il me rentrait dans le crâne ce que je devais faire. Pourquoi pas maintenant, alors que j'avais le plus besoin d'aide ? Je ressentis un sentiment un peu euphorique à l'espoir que si je mettais mon âme à nu à mon ami le plus proche, il serait capable de me dire exactement quoi faire dans ma situation qui se détériorait rapidement.

* * *

><p>Lorsque je suis arrivé chez lui, Wufei était assit sur la balustrade du porche, appuyé nonchalamment contre un pilier, comme s'il attendait que j'arrive.<p>

**« - Comment as-****tu su**** que je viendrais ? »** Demandai-je alors que je m'avançais vers lui, plus calme que je ne l'étais quand j'ai quitté le manoir, mais mon tumulte intérieur bien présent.

**« - Relena a appelé Sally pour lui raconter. D'après la petite partie de ****la conversation que j'ai entendue****, j'ai pensé que tu viendrais ici. »** Déclara Wufei en haussant les épaules. **« - Maintenant, pourrai-je avoir ta version des choses ? Sally ne m'a donné qu'un aperçu de ce qu'elle a obtenu et Relena à tendance à... déformer certaines choses. »**

Je gravis les marches et pris place à ses côtés, me tournant sur le côté pour pouvoir faire face à Wufei. **« - A-t-elle mentionné qu'elle avait invité Milliardo ****a passer**** la journée avec nous ? » **

Il grimaça légèrement. **« - Elle a effectivement mentionné quelque chose dans ce genre. »** Il haussa un sourcil. **« - Ca s'est si mal passé ? »**

**« - Pas vraiment. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre. » **

**« - Je voulais dire, comment tu te sentais à ce sujet ? » **

**« - Que... ? » **

**« - En voyant Duo flirtait avec le frère de Relena. » **

**« - Comment je me **_**sentais**_** ? » **

Il me regarda sévèrement avec ses yeux onyx intenses. **« - Pour l'amour du Christ, Yuy, tu as des rêves mouillés sur ce gars. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as regardé flirtait avec Milliardo et rien ressentir ! » **

**« - Je n'ai pas... si j'ai fait... c'était de ta faute de me mettre cette idée dans la tête ! »** M'écriai-je défensivement.

**« - Tu es un homme adulte, Heero. Je ne peux pas te faire croire quelque chose. Je ne peux que te dire que je t'ai observé avec ton comportement. Maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que le fait que Relena essaye de caser Duo te dérange autant ? » **

**« - Milliardo n'est pas assez bon pour Duo. »** Dis-je platement.** « - Je t'ai dit que c'était un vrai Playboy. Et tu connais l'histoire de Duo... il ne peut pas correspondre aux attentes de Milliardo Peacecraft. » **

**« - Peut-être qu'après deux engagements ratés, il préfère avoir des relations sexuelles plutôt que de vraies relations. » **Fit Wufei en haussant les épaules et jouant l'avocat du diable.

**« - Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu l'entendais parler d'eux. » **

**« - Eux ? » **

**« - Solo et Alex. Ils tournent toujours autour de lui. Et ce genre de relation lui manque beaucoup, c'est juste navrant. » **

Wufei haussa les sourcils un peu plus hauts. **« - Je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait parlé de ses fiancés au bar, la semaine dernière. » **Puis un sourire étira les coins de sa bouche. **« - Quand l'as-tu revu ? » **

**« - La nuit dernière. Nous avons emporté du chinois à la plage. »** Admis-je. **« - Nous avons parlé. C'est **_**tout**_** ce que nous avons fait. » **

Mon ami avait un sourire beaucoup trop innocent pour que je sois berné.

**« - Quoi ? »** Demandai-je d'une mine renfrognée.

**« - Juste... je me demandais ****si tu aurais**** pu changer ta réponse à l'une des vingt questions de Duo. »** Sourit-il.

**« - Tu es un connard, Fei. »** Grognai-je. **« - Et non ! Nous n'avons pas eu de relations sexuelles sur une plage, sale pervers ! » **

**« - Y as-tu pensé ? » **

**« - Que faire si je l'ai fait ? » **

**« - Eh bien, tu dois te demander pourquoi tu as pensé à ça. »** Fut la réponse exaspérante et calme.

**« - Parce qu'il est vraiment magnifique, Fei, tu te souviens ? » **

**« - Je sais **_**qu'il est**_**. Tu en parles assez souvent. Assez souvent pour qu'il soit temps maintenant que tu fasses face à l'attirance que tu as pour lui. » **

**« - Je fais face à ça. »** Dis-je âprement. **« - C'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire à ce sujet. Il est... je suis... déjà engagé. » **Je me frottai le front avec lassitude. **« - Je ne sais même pas si je suis gay, ou ****bi****, ou tout simplement le mec le plus perdu du monde. Mais j'ai l'impression que si je ne fais rien... si je ne dis jamais rien... je vais faire une énorme erreur. »** Je levais des yeux suppliants. **« - Que dois-je faire ? » **

Voilà. Je me jetai avec miséricorde aux pieds de Wufei, le suppliant pour ses conseils.

Il respira lentement, plissant le front en réfléchissant. **« - Eh bien... si seulement je savais. » **

_**A suivre…**_


	32. Blâmer le gâteau au rhum

_**shinimegami :** Merci pour ta review, et je sais à quel point c'est horrible de voir un tel chapitre se terminer ainsi, surtout avec la 'menace' que peut représenter Milliardo. J'espère que tes craintes s'apaiseront après lecture du chapitre qui suit. Bonne lecture !_

_**Lana :** Il est vrai que l'attitude de Relena est vraiment très énervante quand elle se met à dénigrer les gens parce qu'ils ne viennent pas d'un endroit qu'elle juge 'convenable'. Vivement qu'elle dégage, comme tu dis, mais malheureusement il va falloir que tu la supporte encore pendant un petit bout de temps. En espérant que tu survivras à cette contrainte, lol. Merci pour ta review._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 32 : Blâmer le gâteau au rhum**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Je claquai la porte de mon appartement, encore furieux de l'incident au domaine Peacecraft. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Milliardo avait été aussi sournois. Et juste au moment où j'avais décidé qu'il serait bien de lui donner un deuxième rendez-vous.

Okay, on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça un premier rendez-vous. Mais c'était _quelque chose_. Et c'était un gars magnifique. J'avais commencé à penser que peut-être si nous étions ensemble sans Heero près de nous pour me distraire, je pourrais me laisser aller avec Mill. Je veux dire, il n'était pas Heero Yuy, mais il _était_ terriblement beau. Et j'étais pathétiquement idiot.

Bon sang, un peu plus et je finissais la journée avec un magnifique blond portant une chemise de soie coûteuse dont j'avais oublié le nom de la marque. Mais ce n'était plus à l'ordre des choses maintenant. Le nouveau _sobre_ Duo Maxwell n'allait pas sauter dans le lit d'un mec aussi facilement.

Je n'étais pas sûr d'aimer le nouveau Duo Maxwell. En tout cas, je sais que ma libido la détestait. Ouais, au point que j'en étais arrivé à craquer sur les hétéros fiancés. Merde, mais j'étais mal.

J'ouvris la boite de Jacques et l'odeur de gâteau au rhum empli ma petite cuisine. Mmm… je voulais m'envoyer tout le gâteau et juste pour le rhum ! J'ai pris un morceau du gâteau, le dégustant et je réalisais que lorsque Jacques faisait un gâteau au rhum, il faisait vraiment un gâteau au _rhum_. Bon, cela pouvait être une bonne chose. Je me coupai une tranche, la posa sur une assiette et me versa un verre de lait pour aller avec.

Bien sûr, le lait me fit repenser à Heero. Encore une fois, me rappelant que ce n'était pas une personne pour moi. J'avais été flatté que Heero se soit presque disputé avec Milliardo pour me ramener, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils me mettent tous les deux en rogne. Il m'avait fait ressentir comme s'il voulait être avec moi... comme s'il aimait ma présence autant que j'aimais la sienne. Et aussi pathétique que j'étais, je voulais plus que son amitié... plus qu'un mec sexy comme Mill... plus qu'une nuit sans lendemain.

Pour vous dire la vérité, trainer avec Heero en tant qu'ami était la plus satisfaisante des relations que j'avais eu depuis Alex. Aucun de mes coups d'un soir ou courtes relations ne m'avaient pas donné une fraction du plaisir et de la satisfaction que j'avais ressentie lorsque j'ai mangé du chinois avec Heero sur une plage déserte. Cela avait été... amusant. Parfait. Enfin, _presque_ parfait.

Je terminai ma part de gâteau et songea à en prendre une deuxième, avant de me résigner et d'aller mettre mon assiette dans l'évier, pensant à prendre une douche chaude et peut-être passer une bonne nuit. Ouais, je sais que je sautais le dîner. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à manger après la scène au manoir. Et le gâteau au rhum était suffisamment copieux.

Je rejoignis ma chambre, me débarrassant de mes chaussures et chaussettes et commença à déboutonner ma chemise.

Naturellement, la sonnette retentit.

**« - Fuck ! »** Murmurai-je avec concision, pensant que c'était probablement Quatre qui venait me raconter combien Trowa était parfait ou m'interroger sur ma sortie avec Heero la nuit dernière. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Quand j'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et que j'ai vu Milliardo, j'ai immédiatement essayé de la lui claquer au visage. Mais il avait prévu le coup et plaça un pied de manière à coincer la porte.

**« - Bougez votre pied où vous le perdrez, Mill ! »** Avertis-je, tirant mon téléphone portable de ma poche. **« - Où nous pouvons rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que les flics arrivent. » **

**« - Je n'ai pas trafiqué votre voiture, Duo. C'est ****Relena**** qui l'a fait ! »** Lâcha-t-il rapidement, voyant mon doigt commencé à composer le 911.

Je m'arrêtai, envisageant de croire ses aveux hâtifs, puis haussa un sourcil sceptique**. « - Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas monté ce coup ensemble ? » **

Il secoua la tête. **« - Vous pouvez appeler Heero si vous voulez. Vous savez, il ne mentirait pas à ce sujet. »** Il me fit un sourire un peu penaud qui était en fait charmant sur son visage et se frotta le menton. **« - Il pensait aussi que je l'avais fait. » **

Etait-ce une _ecchymose_ sur sa mâchoire ?

**« - Nous étions au milieu d'une discussion plutôt animé ****à ce**** sujet lorsque ma chère sœur a décidé de se confesser. » **

C'était _donc_ une ecchymose sur sa mâchoire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. **« - Heero ****vous a frappé**** ? » **

**« - Euh, oui. Mais pas à cause de votre voiture. Nous avons eu un autre différent impliquant... euh... ****Relena**** et j'ai dit la mauvaise chose. » **

**« - Ah je vois. »** Soupirai-je. Alors, Heero défendait l'honneur de Relena, pas le mien. _« Evidemment ! Ils étaient fiancés, imbécile. »_ **« - Eh bien, je ****suppose que je vous****dois**** des excuses. » **Ajoutai-je, réalisant en rougissant que j'avais accusé à tord cet homme d'avoir saboté ma voiture pour me raccompagner. Je lâchai mon emprise sur la porte, lui permettant de s'ouvrir et j'ai remis mon téléphone dans ma poche.

Il me sourit gracieusement. **« - Pas du tout. » **

**« - Non... sérieusement. Je m'excuse de vous avoir pris pour un salopard, Mill. »** Je devins progressivement mortifié alors que j'avais eu le culot d'insulter Milliardo parce que je croyais qu'il avait trafiqué ma voiture pour avoir l'occasion de me raccompagner. _Autant vaniteux ? _

**« - N'y pensez plus. »** Fit-il en agitant une main d'un air dédaigneux.

**« - Mais... »** Insistai-je.** « - Mill... j'ai été complètement ignoble. » **

**« - Duo... » **

**« - Non, sérieusement. » **Dis-je rapidement, le coupant. **« - J'ai été totalement dans le faux. Je veux dire, je vous ai insulté ! J'ai été si prompt à supposer que vous feriez quelque chose de sournois et trompeur... que vous useriez d'un tel stratagème pour passer une heure supplémentaire avec... ****mmph**** ! »**

Ouais. Milliardo savait comment me faire taire, en glissant un bras doucement autour de ma taille et se penchant pour un rapide baiser, un baiser de préemption. Et quel baiser !

Je devais admettre que Milliardo savait comment embrasser. Vraiment, vraiment bien. Et les choses qu'il faisait avec ses mains pendant ce baiser m'amenaient à croire qu'il savait faire beaucoup d'autres choses vraiment bien, aussi.

Nous avons manqué d'air et je me suis retrouvé haletant contre sa bouche. **« - Dieu, Mill... » **

**« - Excuses acceptées. »** Dit-il doucement.

J'eus un faible sourire. **« - Tu sais comment pardonner un mec. » **

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres très talentueuses. **« - Je suppose que ça veut dire que j'ai ton approbation. » **

**« - Fuck oui ! »** Lui répondis-je avec enthousiasme.

Son sourire s'étira davantage. **« - Les deux mots que j'espérais le plus entendre de ta part, Duo. » **

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, mais sans doute que Milliardo ne le remarqua pas, parce qu'il était trop occupé à m'embrasser une nouvelle fois et je pense que ces éblouissants yeux bleus étaient fermés. Je sais que les miens l'étaient alors que j'appréciais la sensation de ses mains habiles et sa langue... dieu, cet homme était hot !

Quand il me laissa respirer de nouveau, il me regarda en souriant. **« - Alors, tu m'invites à entrer ? » **

Ah, la question à un million de dollars. Entrer où ? Mon appartement ? Mon pantalon ? Mon lit ?

J'avais le sentiment que c'était 'surtout ça' et que je devrais l'envoyer promener. Mais merde, j'avais été un tel trou du cul avec lui que le moins que je pouvais faire, c'était lui offrir une tasse de café ou quelque chose.

Quand j'ai hésité, il m'a souri pour me rassurer. **« - Je promets de bien me comporter, Duo. En dépit de la mauvaise impression que les actions de ma sœur t'ont donné, je ne suis pas un vrai salop. » **

Il marquait un point. Ce n'était pas juste de le juger pour ce que sa sœur avait fait.** « - Um... sûr. Entre. » **Dis-je en reculant pour qu'il puisse entrer dans l'appartement**. « - Puis-je t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? ****Je,**** euh... n'ai pas d'alcool chez moi, mais j'ai du jus de fruit, du soda, du café ou du thé. » **

Ses lèvres remuèrent en un sourire pensif. **« - C'est drôle, j'ai trouvé que tu avais goût... de rhum. » **

**« - Oh... le gâteau. »** Je pouvais sentir mon visage rougir. **« - Jacques m'a fait un gâteau au rhum. » **

**« - Un café serait bien. »** Me dit-il. **« - J'ai une longue route à faire pour rentrer, ce soir. » **

Maintenant, la partie suspecte de mon esprit suggérait qu'il me tendait une perche pour l'inviter à rester pour la nuit, mais après tout, je l'avais mal jugé une fois, alors il ne fallait pas que je saute aux conclusions. Je veux dire, pourquoi me questionner sur ses motivations quand, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait vraiment rien tenté avec moi ? Même le baiser dans le couloir, bien que chaud et ravageur, avait été quelque peu retenu. Pas que je pensais qu'il dirait 'non' si je l'invitais à rester. Je ne suis pas naïf. A ce stade, il était assez clair qu'il attendait un prochain mouvement de ma part.

Alors, je lui ai indiqué le salon alors que j'allais dans la cuisine faire du café. **« - Mets-toi à l'aise. »** Exhortai-je. **« - Ca va prendre quelques minutes. »** J'ai rapidement mis en marche la machine à café, regardant par-dessus le comptoir pour le voir s'installer sur le canapé, drapant un bras sur le dossier avec élégance.** « - Tu sais, tu n'avais pas à venir jusqu'ici pour éclaircir notre... euh... malentendu. »** Dis-je, m'épargnant l'indignité de dire 'ma crise d'hystérie'.

**« - En fait, je suis venu te ramener la veste que tu as oubliée. »** Dit-il, soulevant ladite veste avec son autre main. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que le vêtement qui était drapé avec désinvolture sur son bras avait l'air familier. Mais pour excuse, il m'avait beaucoup distrait.

Pourrais-je faire plus de gaffe pour le restant de la journée ? Me demandai-je. **« - Maintenant, je te dois des excuses et des remerciements. » **

**« - Je me contenterais d'un café et d'un autre avant-goût de ce gâteau. » **Dit-il doucement.

Je me demandais s'il voulait une part de gâteau ou bien un autre baiser. Mais j'avais le pressentiment que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Néanmoins, je coupai deux parts du gâteau richement imbibé de rhum et je les apportai avec le café.

Milliardo sourit avec nostalgie en voyant le gâteau et me regarda ensuite franchement. **« - Je vois que tu m'as pris au mot. » **

Je lui souris malicieusement en retour, commençant à retrouver quelque peu le contrôle de la situation. **« - Peut-être que je voulais ****juste voir**** quel goût il avait sur tes lèvres. » **

Ah enfin ! J'ai réussi à faire sourire cet homme si suave. **« - Tu auras ta chance, si tu le veux. »** Promit-il, sirotant son café et saisissant une part du gâteau pour mordre dedans. **« - Il est divin. »** Déclara-t-il. **« - Bien que franchement, je le préfère sur toi. » **

Eh bien, vu qu'il était si franc, je pensais que je pouvais faire la même chose. **« - Tu sais, Mill, tu n'as pas à essayer d'être subtil. » **Lui dis-je. **« - Maintenant, il y a ****juste toi**** et moi ici et ça ne me dérange pas d'admettre que tu es très beau. Et si ta sœur n'avait pas joué à des jeux stupides et que tu m'aurais demandé de dîner avec toi, j'aurais sans doute accepté. » **

Un froncement de sourcil éphémère traversa son visage et il secoua la tête.** « - J'aime ma sœur tendrement, mais je suis le premier à admettre qu'elle sait comment obtenir ce qu'elle veut... un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs. » **

Je rigolai à voix haute. **« - Mill... je suis l'organisateur de son mariage. Crois-moi, je sais comment elle peut être gâtée. » **Cette pensée me fit froncer les sourcils alors que je me rappelais combien Heero lui cédait beaucoup de choses pour leurs noces.

**« - Eh bien cette fois, elle est allée trop loin. Nous présenter est une chose, mais pas jouer avec la voiture d'un homme ! » **

Nous avons tous les deux rigolé et l'atmosphère s'est détendue entre nous, alors que je réalisais que Milliardo n'avait pas une image idéalisée de sa sœur. Il connaissait ses défauts et n'avait pas peur de le dire.

**« - Je veux toujours faire ce tour en Jag dans quelques jours. »** Ajouta-t-il.

**« - Je suis sûr que cela peut s'arranger. » **

* * *

><p>Nous avons continué à manger le gâteau au rhum et boire du café, s'apitoyant sur les difficultés de traiter avec Relena, avant de nous retrouver à nous peloter sur le canapé, comme l'un de ses couples qu'on voyait parfois dans un film et c'était un mystère de comment on en est arrivé là. Mais je blâmai le gâteau au rhum. Sérieusement. Ca avait commencé par un simple flirt et quelques insinuations et franchement, Jacques avait dû utiliser plus de liqueur que dans un gâteau normal.<p>

Mais une fois passé nos hésitations et inhibitions (grâce au gâteau au rhum), je ne pouvais plus penser à autre chose qu'aux lèvres et mains de Milliardo et bon sang, cet homme savait embrasser !

Et pas seulement embrasser. Milliardo Peacecraft était un homme talentueux. Entre sa langue, ses baisers et ses doigts dans mes cheveux ou à la base de mon cou pour détacher les premiers bouton de ma chemise, j'étais assez bien convaincu que ça faisait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais plus eu de sexe et qu'il était grand temps de remédier à la situation. Je sais que c'est ce que j'avais à l'esprit avant de le tirer avec moi afin de nous retrouver couchés au lieu d'assit.

Et c'est vraiment tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser quand il s'est arrêté un moment, que ses doigts ont écartés les mèches de ma frange et qu'il m'a demandé si je voulais arrêter. Je pense que la façon dont j'ai attrapé son col pour l'attirer dans un nouveau baiser lui donna une assez bonne réponse.

Alors qu'il me laissa momentanément respirer, continuant à déposer des baisers le long de ma mâchoire et de mon cou, il me murmura un **« - S'il te plait. »** Qui me fit frissonner. Il n'y avait rien de plus plaisant qu'un homme fort et autoritaire qui vous supplie de l'autoriser à vous rendre fou de plaisir.** « - Dieu, si délicieux. »** Murmura-t-il, ses baisers descendant vers ma gorge alors que ses doigts me caressaient à travers le tissu de ma chemise. **« - Puis-je ? »** Il détacha lentement un autre bouton de ma chemise en me regardant avec une telle intensité dans ses yeux bleus pâles que j'ai presque fondu sur place.

**« - Fuck... oui ! »** Dis-je, me fichant de la manière dont il prenait mes paroles.

**« - Mon dieu. »** Soupira-t-il, commençant à déboutonner habilement ma chemise et la faire glisser de mes épaules. Puis ses mains glissèrent sur ma poitrine, ses doigts retraçant chaque courbe de mes muscles jusqu'à ce que je frissonne de plaisir.

Les choses progressèrent de cette manière, avec des caresses, des baisers et je lui chuchotais des paroles jusqu'à ce qu'il détache ma ceinture et me demande encore une fois la permission de continuer. Je pense qu'avec tous mes gémissements, je lui avais assez donné mon accord.

Et puis, bien sûr, mon téléphone portable sonna.

**« - Bon dieu ! »** Sifflai-je, me tortillant pour atteindre la poche où il se trouvait. (Ce qui était une tâche vraiment difficile compte tenu de l'étroitesse de mon pantalon au niveau de l'avant).

**« - Ignore-le. »** Exhorta-t-il... non, _supplia-t-il_. **« - Pour l'amour de dieu, Duo... »** Gémit presque l'homme qui me rendait fou.

Je fis l'erreur de regarder l'identité de l'appelant et vit 'Yuy'.

**« - Aw... merde. »** En voyant le nom d'Heero sur mon téléphone, mon cœur avait manqué un battement et je ne pouvais pas résister à la chance d'entendre sa voix, même si la dernière chose que je lui avais dit était désagréable, même selon mes critères.

Milliardo murmura un juron alors que je roulais sous lui. **« - Je dois le prendre. »** Soupirai-je, tirant futilement sur ma ceinture pour essayer d'atténuer la pression de mon aine. J'avais vraiment besoin d'y remédier !

Je me dirigeai vers la baie vitrée. **« - Maxwell. »** Répondis-je tranquillement, ma voix quelque peu haletante. Putain, ça sonnait comme si je venais de courir un marathon.

**« - Duo ? Tu vas bien ? » **

**« - Non, mais j'étais en train d'y remédier. » Plaisantai**-je faiblement.

**« - Hein ? » **

**« - Je vais bien. Quoi de neuf ? » **

**« - Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. »** Dit-il.

**« - C'est bon. »** Lui assurai-je. Bon sang, attiré par lui comme je l'étais, je ne pouvais pas rester en colère contre lui pendant plus de cinq minutes.

**« - Non, ce n'est pas bon. J'ai étais aussi mauvais que ****Milliardo****. Pire, en fait. J'ai dû paraitre assez stupide de ton point de vue. »** Il s'arrêta, comme s'il essayait de rassembler ses pensées. **« - J'ai agi comme un idiot jaloux. Mais tu dois comprendre au sujet de Mill. J'étais ****juste inquiet**** qu'il te raccompagne, il aurait pu... » **

**« - Pu quoi ? »** Poussai-je quand il s'arrêta.

Milliardo se redressa sur un coude, me lançant un regard irrité et interrogateur. **« - Qui est-ce ? » **Demanda-t-il silencieusement et mécontent.

**« - Ah, ****juste une**** seconde, Mill. »** Lui dis-je avant de reporter mon attention sur le téléphone. **« - Pu quoi ? »** Répétais-je.

**« - Il est **_**là**_** ? »** Fit une voix aiguë et alarmé.

**« - Ou... oui. »** Répondis-je lentement, ouvrant la porte du balcon et sortant dehors pour plus d'intimité, refermant la porte derrière moi. La brise froide me fit haleter alors qu'elle frappait ma peau nue de ma poitrine, emportant la chaleur du moment passé.

**« - Pourquoi ? »** Aboya fortement Heero.

**« - Euh... il est venu me rapporter ma veste. »** Dis-je attentivement.** « - Et m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. » **

**« - Alors, pourquoi est-il **_**encore**_** là ? » **

Waouh. Bonne question. Mais de toute façon, je ne pensais pas que dire que nous avions mangé le gâteau au rhum, bu du café et étions en train de nous peloter soit ce que Heero voulait entendre.

**« - Je lui ai proposé du café. »** Dis-je, laissant le reste dans le flou. **« - Allez, 'Ro. Je suis dehors maintenant... de quoi s'agit-il ? » **

**« - Rien. »** Dit-il d'une voix curieusement plate, presque douloureuse. **« - ****Je.****.. je suis désolé si j'ai interrompu quelque chose. » **

Je sentis un blush coloré mes joues. Bon dieu... Yuy savait exactement ce qu'il avait interrompu et pour une quelconque raison, je ressentis une pointe de culpabilité. **« - Tu n'as rien interrompu. » **Assurai-je rapidement, utilisant un de ses petits mensonges blancs que j'économisais pour de telles situations. **« - J'ai ****juste pensé**** que vu qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin ici, le moins que je pouvais faire, c'était de l'inviter à prendre un café. Je veux dire, merde 'Ro. Je lui ai dit des choses assez dures... des choses qu'il ne méritait pas. »**

Le reniflement sceptique à l'autre bout du fil me fit réfléchir.

**« - Le mérite-t-il ? » **

**« - ****A toi**** de me dire. »** Contra Heero.

**« - Eh bien, il n'a pas saboté ma voiture. »** Soulignai-je. **« - Ce qui signifie que sa proposition pour dîner n'était pas seulement un appât pour me mettre dans son lit. N'est-ce pas ? » **

Il y eut un autre reniflement de désaccord.

**« - Bordel, Heero. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as dans la tête ? »** Exigeai-je.

**« - Milliardo est un manipulateur, Duo. »** Dit-il presque avec lassitude. **« - Il a un nouvel amant chaque fois que Relena et moi ****le voyons****. Lorsque Relena a avoué avoir trafiqué ta voiture, Mill était furieux qu'elle ait ruiné sa chance de te mettre dans son lit. Je veux dire, c'était la première chose qu'il a dite... qu'il te **_**voulait**_**. Pas 'apprécié' ou 'aimé'. **_**Voulait**_**. »** Il y eut une pause durant laquelle je pouvais presque l'entendre recueillir ses pensées. **« - La façon dont tu parles de Solo... et Alex... j'ai ****juste pensé**** que tu voulais quelque chose de plus. »**

**« - Plus que quoi ? » **

**« - Plus que Mill a à t'offrir, ça c'est sûr. » **

_« __Facile à dire__ quand tu as un amant régulier, n'est-ce pas ? »_ **« - Peut-être que tu ne sais pas ce que je veux. » **Dis-je avec une pointe d'irritation. La dernière donc j'avais besoin, c'était la voix de la raison qui me rappelle ma détermination à chercher quelque chose de semblable à ce que j'avais eu avec Solo et Alex. Pourquoi les mêlaient-ils à ça ? **« - Bon sang, 'Ro... » **

**« - Juste, s'il te plait, ne fais rien. » **

Je fermais les yeux, déchiré entre le désir de finir ce que j'ai commencé avec Mill, juste pour apaiser ce démon intérieur pendant un certain temps et de vouloir faire quelque chose qu'Heero me suppliait presque de ne pas faire.

Heero remporta la partie haut la main. Mais, par dieu, je n'allais pas abandonner sans rien en retour.

**« - Je ne ferais rien. »** Soupirai-je. **« - Je vais utiliser ton appel pour dire à Mill que ça m'a fait réfléchir et que c'est une mauvaise idée, Yuy. Mais tu dois savoir, je ne fais pas ****ça gratuitement****. Tu me devras quelque chose. » **

**« - Donne ton prix. » **

**« - Cela signifie beaucoup pour toi ? » **

**« - Oui. » **

**« - Pourquoi ? » **

**« - Parce que tu es mon ami. Un bon ami. Tu es important pour moi et ton bonheur compte. Je sais ****juste que**** tu ne le trouveras pas avec Milliardo. » **

**« - ****Alors**** où ? » **

**« - ****Je.****.. je ne sais pas encore. » **

Okay. Maintenant c'était mon tour. **« - Veux-tu m'aider à le trouver 'Ro ****? Parce que**** je cherche depuis la mort d'Alex et je n'ai pas encore trouvé. » **

**« - Je t'aiderais. » **Promit-il.

**« - Très bien. Nous avons donc un ****deal****. Tu m'empêcheras de me jeter sur tous les mauvais gars qui passent et en échange, je vais t'aider à arranger les choses avec Relena pour que votre couple soit remis sur ses rails, d'accord ? » **

**« - Quoi ? »** Fut la réponse plate. **« - Duo ce n'est pas ce que ****je.****.. » **

**« - Non ! Voilà le ****deal**** ! »** Insistai-je. **« - Merde, Yuy, tu veux qu'on soit amis, tu vas donc me laisser t'aider à résoudre tes problèmes ainsi que m'aider à corriger les miens. Voilà comment ça fonctionne. ****Ça marche**** à double sens. » **

**« - Duo... nous avons besoin de parler. » **Dit-il fermement. **« - Mais pas au téléphone. » **

**« - Je suis occupé jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Je te l'ai dit. Mais nous nous verrons vendredi prochain pour choisir les fleurs. » **

**« - Je ne serais pas là, Duo... pas si Relena le veut. Merde, nous nous sommes à peine parlé jusqu'à maintenant. » **

**« - Je suis désolé, mec. » **Dis-je avec une sympathie sincère. Autant je désirais Heero et qu'une partie de moi souhaitait qu'il rompe avec Relena, je voulais aussi qu'il soit heureux, vous vous souvenez ? Si elle était ce qui lui fallait, je ferais tout ce qu'il faudrait pour l'aider à arranger les choses avec elle. Même si ça me tuerait de l'intérieur, je le ferais. **« - Ecoute, je dois retourner voir Mill... »** _« Et trouver une manière élégante de l'éconduire... »_ **« - Je t'appelle demain, d'accord ? » **

**« - ****Je.****.. oui. D'accord. »** Soupira-t-il.

**« - Bonne nuit, 'Ro. » **

**« - Bonne nuit. » **

Je raccrochai, remit le téléphone dans ma poche et retourna à l'intérieur, frissonnant légèrement à cause de l'air froid extérieur.

Milliardo tapota le canapé à côté de lui, me faisant un sourire chaleureux. **« - Maintenant, où en étions-nous ? » **

J'ai soupiré, ramassant ma chemise au sol.** « - Malheureusement, Mill, nous n'allons rien continuer ce soir. »** Réussi-je à dire avec un sourire d'excuse, essayant de ne pas regarder son beau visage... où ses lèvres délicieuses alors que je remettais ma chemise. **« - ****Je.****.. bon sang, c'est **_**difficile**_**. »** Murmurai-je, mais je me forçai à le regarder dans les yeux. **« - L'appel téléphonique était ****juste une**** interruption, mais ça m'a donné le temps de penser. » **

**« - Et ... ? »** Invita-t-il, utilisant à nouveau cette voix suave.

**« - Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses une fausse idée de moi. Je sais que ****je.****.. flirte... et peut-être que ça me fait paraitre comme quelqu'un de facile... » **

Il se leva en secouant la tête. **« - Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais 'facile' aujourd'hui, Duo. Tu étais amical et social. Et si je t'ai amené à croire que je n'attendais rien... »**

**« - Non. »** Soupirai-je. **« - Ce n'est pas **_**toi**_**. »** Il était suffisamment proche pour que je puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps et franchement, j'avais encore froid depuis le balcon. C'était tout ce qui me retenait de ne pas me jeter de nouveau dans son étreinte chaleureuse. Au lieu de cela, je frottai mes bras, me détournant légèrement de la tentation.

**« - Tu sais... je me suis fiancé à deux reprises, Mill et tous deux sont morts. Après le second, j'ai traversé une mauvaise phase où ****je.****.. sautais sur tout ce qui avait deux jambes. »** Je le regardai avec un air d'excuse. **« - J'étais vraiment le gars venant de L-2 durant cette période-là. Mais ****Quatre m****'a fait revenir sur mes deux pieds et j'ai voulu essayer de faire quelque chose de mieux de ma vie. Je ****suppose que ce que j****'essaie de te dire, c'est que... je ne suis pas intéressé par un flirt sans lendemain, plus maintenant. » **

**« - Et tu crois que c'est ce que je suis ? »** Demanda doucement Milliardo, son expression devenant sérieuse.

**« - Je ne sais pas. »** Répondis-je franchement. **« - Ecoute, Mill... tu es un bon gars, mais nous venons juste de nous rencontrer... et... et... » **_« Et je voudrais que tu me baises sauvagement, mais je ne peux pas le faire parce que j'ai promis à Heero que je ne le ferais pas... et __comment diable__ ai-je pu accepter ça ? »_ **« - C'est juste trop tôt. Je suis désolé si je t'ai donné l'impression du contraire. » **

Il me lança un regard étrange, comme s'il voyait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. **« - Tu ne m'as pas donné l'impression du contraire. Pas du tout, Duo. Je me bornerais à dire que nous nous sommes laissé emporter par l'ambiance du moment. Mais si je t'ai donné l'impression de te mettre la pression, je suis sincèrement désolé. »** Dit-il en me regardant fixement.

**« - Personne ne me met la pression, Mill. »** Lui répondis-je honnêtement. **« - Si je n'avais pas eu envie de finir sur ce canapé avec toi, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Et je pensais que c'était tout ce que je voulais... » **

**« - Mais l'appel téléphonique t'a rappelé qu'il y a quelque chose de plus ? »** Suggéra-t-il avec un soupçon de sourire. **« - Oserais-je demandé qui est l'appelant mystère ? » **

**« - ****Juste un**** ami. » **

**« - Ah, je vois. » **Dit Milliardo, comme s'il en savait plus que moi à ce sujet. **« - Il semblerait que ma chère sœur se soit trompée sur toi. » **Ajouta-t-il calmement. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise que je n'étais pas la moitié de la personne qu'elle dépeignait, mais à la place, il soupira profondément. **« - Apparemment, tu n'es pas aussi 'disponible' qu'elle le pensait. » **

**« - Je suppose que non. »** Admis-je.

Son regard se posa sur la poche qui contenait mon téléphone et il me fit un sourire quelque peu nostalgique. **« - Tu sais, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé que tu m'appelles par le mauvais nom. » **

Je lui fis un petit sourire narquois. _« Tu le serais si tu savais quel était le nom... »_ **« - Mais c'est ce que je veux, Mill. Et tu devrais aussi. Tu mérites mieux. » **

Pour une quelconque raison, cette phrase anodine me fit rougir. Et il secoua la tête en riant doucement. **« - Duo... je suis sûr que je ne pourrais pas faire mieux. »** Il ramassa sa veste sur le dos du canapé et tira une carte de visite de sa poche, me la tendit puis enfila sa veste. **« - Je voudrais vraiment faire un tour en Jag dans les prochains jours. Si jamais tu le souhaites aussi, tu as mon numéro. » **

**« - Ouais, merci. »** Marmonnai-je, me sentant vraiment comme un idiot alors qu'il se penchait et déposait un bref et chaste baiser sur ma joue, me faisant un clin d'œil puis se dirigeant vers la porte.

Et après qu'il soit parti, je suis allé dans la cuisine pour finir ce maudit gâteau au rhum, espérant qu'il m'aiderait à m'endormir sans penser à tout ce qui venait d'arriver ce soir.

_**A suivre…**_


	33. Introspection

_**Marine : **Ouais, j'avoue qu'une arrivée d'Heero aurait été mieux (j'avais prié pour cela moi aussi à la première lecture xD) mais bon, au final le coup de téléphone a été tout aussi efficace vu que Duo a tout stoppé pour le coup ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras le prochain chapitre ^^ Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.****_

_**shinimegami : **Heureusement que rien n'est arrivé entre eux, mais cela montre bien qu'Heero a intérêt à se grouiller un peu avant de se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied ^^ Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 33 : Introspection**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Je raccrochai le téléphone et résista à l'envie de me cogner la tête contre le mur.

Wufei revint vers moi avec deux assiettes contenant d'énormes sandwichs, ainsi que deux bouteilles de bière sous ses bras. **« - Prend la bière, Yuy ! » **

Je me hâtai de sauver les boissons d'une quelconque chute et alla les poser sur une petite table sur le porche.

**« - Alors... tu as réussi à joindre Maxwell ? »** Demanda-t-il, s'installant dans un fauteuil et ouvrant une bouteille.

**« - Ouais. »** Murmurai-je aigrement. **« - Ce bâtard de Milliardo était là. » **

Wufei haussa un sourcil. **« - Que faisait-il... Oh. » **

Je le foudroyai du regard. **« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. »** En fait, j'avais peur que ce le soit. J'avais peur que Mill ait déjà tracé son chemin jusqu'au lit de Duo, sinon son cœur et la peur me rongeait. **« - Il a utilisé la veste comme excuse pour aller 's'excuser'. Mais je ****suppose qu'il comptait**** surtout passer la nuit avec lui. »**

Wufei hocha la tête à bon escient. **« - Il ne s'est pas passé un truc, n'est-ce pas ? »** Je lui avais tout raconté au sujet de l'incident avec la Jag, la veste oubliée et même le coup que j'avais donné à Milliardo. Il s'était mis à rire hystériquement sur ce dernier incident et j'avais eu envie de l'étrangler, puis nous avons un peu parlé de mon attirance pour Duo. Et c'est cette discussion qui m'avait incité à l'appeler pour m'excuser alors que Wufei allait nous faire des sandwichs.

**« - Un bon choix de mot, Fei. »** Lui dis-je. **« - Lui ramener la veste et s'excuser pour le malentendu lui a permis d'entrer au moins. » **Je me renfrognai profondément. **« - Et considérant combien Duo était sonné quand il a répondu au téléphone... » **Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à dire ce que je pensais qu'il faisait avec Milliardo.

Wufei grimaça légèrement et se racla la gorge avec inquiétude. **« - Il n'y a aucune raison pour que Maxwell ****ne puisse**** pas prendre sa propre décision au sujet de Milliardo. »** Souligna-t-il.** « - C'est un homme cultivé et... il faut avouer que ton beau-frère est très beau. » **Wufei me regarda avec une lueur presque taquine dans ses yeux sombres. **« - Je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas attiré par **_**lui**_**. » **

**« - Parce qu'il n'est pas **_**Duo**_**. » **Dis-je rapidement sans réfléchir.

**« - Dieu, Yuy... ****tu **_**es**_** vraiment très attiré, n'est-ce pas ? » **

Je me passai une main sur les yeux.** « - Putain, je ne sais pas. »** Soupirai-je.

**« - Peut-être as-tu besoin de savoir... »** Songeait mon ami, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

J'évitais de lui répondre ou même d'explorer cette idée plus en détail, prenant une bouchée de mon sandwich.

Wufei sembla comprendre l'allusion et se saisit de son propre sandwich et commença à manger. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber le sujet. Il fallait qu'il continue à frapper, comme sur un nid de frelons avec un bâton. **« - Tu sais, si tu es gay et que tu épouses Relena, ça ne fonctionnera jamais. » **

**« - Je le sais. » **Je fronçais les sourcils en le regardant. **« - Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas juste pour moi de commencer quelque chose avec Duo si je ne suis pas sûr. » **

**« - Je pense que ton attirance pour lui nous indique au ****moins que tu es**** bisexuel. » **

**« - Super. »** Dis-je avec lassitude. **« - Ce n'est pas vraiment utile. » **

**« - Désolé. » **

Je ne prêtai pas beaucoup attention à la sonnerie du téléphone à l'intérieur de la maison, mais quelques minutes plus tard, Sally apparut à la porte avec le combiné dans la main. **« - Heero... c'est Relena. » **

Je dévisageai la femme de Wufei. **« - Comment sait-elle que je suis là ? » **

**« - Je lui ai dit. » **Répondit Sally, pas désolée.** « - ****Vous deux****, vous avez besoin d'arrêter ces chamailleries. Pour l'amour du ciel... vous êtes fiancés ! » **

**« - Pour l'instant. »** Marmonnai-je dans un souffle, en déposant mon sandwich et tendant la main pour prendre le téléphone.

Sally me le donna et s'approcha de Wufei. **« - Je vais au lit. »** Lui dit-elle, se penchant pour un baiser rapide. Elle me fit un sourire rassurant alors qu'elle passait devant moi. **« - Parle-lui, Heero. ****Vous deux****, vous avez vraiment besoin de communiquer. » **

Wufei se leva rapidement. **« - Je vais t'accompagner. »** Dit-il à sa femme, m'épargnant un regard qui en disant long sur son désir de rester en dehors du conflit avec Relena en plus de mes questions. **« - Je reviens tout de suite, Yuy. » **

J'attendis qu'ils soient tous les deux à l'intérieur et que la porte soit refermée pour porter le téléphone à mon oreille. **« - Que veux-tu, Relena ? » **

**« - Eh bien, pour commencer tu pourrais revenir à la maison et avoir une conversation civile avec moi. »** Dit-elle sèchement.

**« - Je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes le concept de civilité. »** Grognai-je. **« - Tu n'as certainement pas été civile quand tu as tenté de caser Duo sans son consentement, saboté sa voiture et insulter la colonie d'où il venait. » **J'ai secoué la tête, même si elle ne pouvait pas me voir. **« - Je suis étonné qu'il n'ait pas purement et simplement démissionné ! Je pourrais à peine le lui reprocher s'il le faisait. » **

J'entendis un soupir frustré à l'autre bout du téléphone.** « - Je m'excuserais pour la voiture la prochaine fois que je le verrais. » **Dit-elle comme si elle faisait une grande concession. **« - Comme pour le reste, j'ai tout simplement été choquée qu'****il vienne**** de L-2 et qu'il le cache si bien. C'était une réaction compréhensible, Heero. » **

**« - Je n'ai pas réagi de cette façon. » **Soulignai-je. **« - Milliardo non plus. » **

**« - Milliardo a... un esprit très large. » **Dit-elle soigneusement. **« - Et il est tellement aveuglé par le charme de Duo que cela fausse son jugement. » **

**« - Encore une fois : pourquoi est-il nécessaire d'avoir un 'jugement' sur le lieu de naissance de Duo ? C'est un homme formidable, Relena... et indépendant de toutes ces conneries triviales comme l'endroit où il a grandi. » **

Elle renifla impassible. **« - Qu'est-il arrivé à ta pensée comme quoi il était 'inapproprié' ? » **

**« - C'était ma réaction instinctive à son sexe et sa proximité avec toi quand je l'ai rencontré. »** Admis-je. **« - En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce qui s'est exactement passé entre vous deux ? »** J'essayais de me dire que j'étais jaloux de Relena, pas de Duo. Mais c'était un mensonge. La pensée de lui dans ses bras créait une réaction plus forte en moi que ma croyance initiale à la pensée d'elle dans ses bras. Etais-je à ce point fou ?

**« - Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! »** Dit-elle sèchement. **« - J'étais complètement ivre, Heero. Alors, je l'ai embrassé ! Ce n'était rien, vraiment. » **

**« - Tu l'as embrassé ? » **

Il y eut une pause. **« - Je pensais qu'il t'avait dit ce qui s'était passé. » **

**« - Il ****a admit**** que tu as dérapé avec lui. »** Lui dis-je, répugnant à lui révéler à quel point j'en savais peu.

Une autre pause. **« - Est-ce tout ce qu'il a dit ? » **

**« - Relena, tu peux aussi bien dire la vérité à ce sujet. »** Prévins-je. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas aller faire payer Duo. » **

**« - Il n'y a rien à lui 'faire payer' ! »** Dit-elle avec chaleur. **« - C'était seulement quelques baisers... rien de plus stupide. » **

**« - Quelques. »** Répétai-je, ma colère commençant à bouillir. **« - Avais-tu également l'idée de coucher avec lui ? »** Demandai-je, ma jalousie envers Relena me poussant à me venger. **« - L'as-tu invité dans ton lit ? Exactement comme tu l'as déjà fait avant ? » **

**« - Tu es déraisonnable... » **

**« - Merde il y a de quoi l'être ! Tu as essayé de coucher avec l'organisateur du mariage, Relena ! Crois-tu sincèrement que nous pouvons allègrement poursuivre notre engagement dans ces circonstances ? » **

J'entendis un halètement horrifié. **« - Je n'ai pas essayé de... »** Sa phrase prit fin dans un bruit étouffé. **« - Vas-tu toujours me le reprocher ? »** Sa voix se brisa à la fin de la phrase et je pouvais l'entendre commencer à sangloter.

Putain. Je ne pouvais pas gérer quand elle pleurait, bon sang !

**« - Relena... non. C'est juste que... je pense que nous devons... nous avons besoin de... temps****. Peut-être**** pourrions-nous voir un conseiller matrimonial comme Fei l'a suggéré. »** Je fermais les yeux, me pinçant le nez. **« - Je ne sais pas ! »** M'écriai-je avec frustration.

Elle continuait à sangloter et renifler et je me sentais comme un idiot. Du coin de l'œil, je vis la porte s'ouvrir et Wufei apparaitre et il s'arrêta quand il réalisa que la conversation n'était pas terminée mais qu'il était trop tard pour faire une sortie discrète.

**« - Relena... je ne peux pas faire ça par téléphone. » **Murmurai-je finalement.

**« - Faire quoi ? »** Gémit-elle entre deux sanglots. **« - Rompre avec moi ? » **

**« - Non ! » **Affirmai-je. Bon dieu, j'étais vraiment confus là, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je savais que je ressentais quelque chose pour Duo, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était. Et je ne pouvais pas justifier ma rupture avec Relena juste parce que ma libido prenait un tournant radical vers quelqu'un de mon propre sexe. Pourrais-je ?

J'essayais de m'accrocher à ma colère sur son flirt et son infidélité, mais ses sanglots me tuaient.

**« - Calme-toi. »** Suggérai-je. **« - Nous ne sommes pas séparés. Mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme nous le faisons. »** Déclarai-je. **« - Je pense que nous devrions tous les ****deux repenser**** à ce que nous voulons l'un et l'autre et si nous pouvons faire fonctionner les choses. Nous avons besoin de faire tous les deux des changements, des compromis. » **

**« - Je ne veux pas changer ! »** Affirma-t-elle.** « - Je t'aime comme tu es. » **

**« - ****Je.****.. je t'aime aussi, Relena. » **_« Pourquoi était-ce tout à coup si dur à dire ? »_ **« - Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que cela nous arrive. Ne penses-tu pas que quelque chose doit être réparé ? » **

**« - Je suppose. »** Fut la réponse de principe.

Elle sonnait étrangement bien de nouveau, comme si elle avait réussi à contrôler ses larmes... où qu'elles aient été artificielles. Mais je ne pense pas que l'explosion avait été calculée. Elle était vraiment mal quand j'émettais des réserves sur notre engagement. Et elle serait encore plus mal si elle savait que certaines réserves découlées de mon ambivalence soudaine sur mon orientation sexuelle.

Et puis il y avait Duo et l'attirance presque irrésistible que j'avais pour lui. Était-ce juste pour moi de lui faire part de mon intérêt ? J'avais le sentiment que je connaissais déjà la réponse à cette question. Je n'aimais pas.

**« - Écoute, je vais rentrer me coucher. »** Dis-je à Relena. **« - ****Wufei**** et moi devons retourner à Singapour pour les prochains jours, donc je ne te verrais probablement pas avant mon retour, mais je ****voudrais que tu vois**** un conseiller et que tu revois tes priorités et je ferais... la même chose. » **

**« - D'accord. »** Concéda-t-elle.

**« - Bonne nuit. »** Dis-je fermement en raccrochant le téléphone avant qu'elle ne fasse encore plus trainer cette horrible conversation.

Wufei me prit le combiné et alla le remettre à l'intérieur. Quand il revint, son expression était illisible. **« - Que vas-tu faire ? »** Demanda-t-il tranquillement, son ton indiquant qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau jusqu'à ce que je prenne une quelconque décision.

**« - Je vais suivre mon propre conseil et revoir mes priorités. » **

**« - Cela sonne... bien. »** Dit-il attentivement, prenant sa bière et la finissant en quelques gorgées. **« - Qu'en est-il du conseiller ? »**

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil taquin. **« - C'est que je comptais sur toi, ****Wufei****. Tu vas m'aider à régler mes problèmes sans la nécessité d'un traitement coûteux. » **

**« - Tu veux dire que je ne pourrais pas te facturer ces discussions ? »** Demanda-t-il avec une consternation feinte.

**« - Eh bien, si tu veux être rémunéré, je pourrais te payer à manger la prochaine fois que nous sortirons après l'entrainement. » **

Ses yeux sombres se plissèrent. **« - Veux-tu bien revoir tes paroles, Yuy ? Cela sonne comme si nous nous fréquentions et à la lumière de nos récentes conversations, je préférais qu'il n'y ait aucune ambigüité à ce sujet. »**

Je lui lançai mon meilleur regard cinglant. **« - Ne te flatte pas, Chang. Je ne suis pas et ne serait jamais, attiré par toi sexuellement. » **

**« - ****Juste Duo****. »** Précisa-t-il.

**« - ****Juste Duo****. »** Soupirai-je en me frottant le front douloureux.

* * *

><p>Ouais... le rêve de cette nuit était particulièrement... intense et je me suis réveillé en haletant 'juste toi, Duo... juste toi' et j'ai voulu enterrer mon visage dans l'oreiller et pleurer de frustration. Pourquoi diable étais-je si attiré par lui ?<p>

Je n'arrêtais pas de me poser cette question alors que je me brossai les dents et faisais ma valise en préparation du voyage d'affaire à Singapour, désireux de pouvoir m'éloigner de toute cette tension et revenir à un moment où tout semblerait plus simple et claire.

Mais quand le téléphone sonna, je sautai presque hors de ma peau. Et quand j'ai regardé l'identité de l'appelant, j'ai presque gémit. J'avais oublié que Duo avait dit qu'il m'appellerait dans la matinée.

**« - Yuy. » **

**« - Bonjour. »** Fit la voix un peu rauque. Puis il y eut un bâillement. **« - C'est Duo. » **

**« - Ouais, je sais. » **Ma voix semblait presque défaillir, alors que j'enregistrais ce son à peine réveillé. **« - Est-ce que tu viens juste de te réveiller ? »**

Il émit un petit rire de gorge qui rendit mes genoux faibles. **« - Oui. »** Un autre bâillement. **« - En fait, je suis encore au lit. »**

Oh, putain ! Une image mentale le montra empêtré dans les draps, alanguis et je retins de justesse le gémissement qui tenta de s'échapper de ma gorge alors que je sentais une érection s'éveiller. Le faisait-il exprès ? Ne connaissait-il pas les insinuations qui pourraient être tirés d'une telle déclaration ?

**« - Seul. »** Ajouta-t-il, presque accusateur.

_« Il te taquine, putain ! » _

**« - Euh... c'est bien ? »** Demandai-je perdant mon souffle et posant une main sur mon entrejambe, comme si cela allait arrêter la réaction que sa voix rauque du matin me faisait.

**« - Veux-tu me dire ce qu'était exactement cet appel téléphonique d'hier soir ? »** Demanda-t-il plutôt astucieusement pour quelqu'un d'à moitié endormi.

**« - Je te l'ai dit. » **

**« - Tu étais en train de me sauver de Milliardo. » **

**« - Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. »** Répondis-je.

**« - Je suppose. »** Admit-il. **« - Et honnêtement, je pense que je devrais te remercier. Coucher avec Mill aurait été une erreur. » **

**« - Bien pensé. » **

Il rigola doucement. **« - Tu es très bizarre, Yuy. »** Il y eut une pause momentanée. **« - Il est difficile de te comprendre. » **

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre ? » **Demandai-je, reprenant progressivement le contrôle de mon corps capricieux. **« - J'ai donné un avis. Est-ce si mal ? » **

**« - Non, c'est... bien. » **Dit-il, sa voix sonnant vaguement perplexe.

**« - Bon. »** Dis-je sèchement en regardant l'heure.** « - Écoute, je dois partir pour un voyage d'affaire dans pas longtemps. » **

**« - Ouais. Et j'ai un rendez-vous, je devrais peut-être me préparer. » **Déclara-t-il. **« - Mais j'ai dit que j'appellerais ce matin. Et je tiens mes promesses. » **

**« - Je comprends ça. » **

**« - D'ailleurs, tu as dit que nous devrions parler en personne. Et puisque nous ne pourrons pas nous voir au prochain rendez-vous, j'ai pensé que je devrais savoir quand ? » **

**« - Quand je rentrerais. »** Lui dis-je. **« - Je t'appellerais dès que mon vol se posera. » **

**« - D'accord. » **

**« - Nous pourrions peut-être aller dîner de nouveau ? Comme la dernière fois ? » **

**« - Sauf que c'est mon tour d'acheter. »** Me rappela-t-il.

**« - Bien. D'accord. Faisons ça. »** J'étais partagé entre le désir de danser une petite gigue à la pensée de passer une autre soirée avec Duo sur la plage et le sentiment de terreur pure que cela provoquait en pensant que je devrais essayer d'exprimer mes sentiments pour lui. Heureusement, j'avais une semaine pour me préparer. **« - Je dois y aller. »** Lui dis-je, réalisant que j'allais être en retard.

Il bailla bruyamment. **« - Moi aussi... besoin d'une bonne douche chaude... » **

Bordel ! Maintenant je vais avoir besoin de temps supplémentaire pour remédier à mon petit problème qui venait de resurgir avant de partir travailler. Alors que je posais de nouveau ma main sur mon entrejambe, un petit gémissement m'échappa avant que je puisse l'arrêter.

Son rire sonna carrément moqueur. **« - Heero ? Tu vas bien ? » **

**« - Bien. » **Fis-je faiblement. **« - Je dois y aller. Je t'appelle la semaine prochaine. » **

**« - Bien sûr... bye. » **

Je lui raccrochais au nez et me dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Merde, merde et merde !

_**A suivre…**_


	34. Réassurances

_**shinimegami :** Contente que ça te plaise. Voilà la suite en espérant que tu apprécieras. Merci pour ta review._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 34 : Réassurances**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Je raccrochai le téléphone, résistant à l'envie de le cogner contre ma tête. C'était quoi ce bordel, pensai-je, de flirtait avec Heero Yuy ? Le gars hétéro. Le gars hétéro et fiancé dont j'organisai le mariage.

Et j'étais là, lui disant que j'étais encore au lit, seul, rouspétant sur le fait qu'il m'avait privé d'une chaude nuit de sexe. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus évident que si je lui avais carrément suggérait qu'il m'en devait une.

Dieu, _cette_ pensée évoquait de belles images... ses yeux bleus profonds regardant dans les miens alors qu'il se penchait sur moi, nos corps enlacés... le bruit des vagues dans le fond et l'odeur salée de la mer se mêlant à la sueur de nos deux corps passionnés.

Putain. Ou bien je pourrais me branler dans le lit et changer les draps, ou bien lever mon cul pour aller sous la douche pour finir ce que mes pensées capricieuses avaient provoqué. Je le voulais tellement !

Avec un gémissement, je bondis hors du lit et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, désireux de libérer la tension accumulée qui rendait la marche difficile.

Peut-être était-ce les préliminaires non-aboutis de la nuit précédente avec Milliardo, ou peut-être que c'était juste ma longue abstinence... mais il semblait qu'à peine sous le jet d'eau chaude et me caressait, je vins avec un halètement de soulagement... et une image d'Heero avec ses yeux bleus intenses, voilés de passion et plongés dans les miens.

Ca ne pouvait pas bien se terminer.

* * *

><p>Après ma douche, je me suis fait couler du café, étalé quelques brochures de salle de réception sur ma table et composai ensuite le numéro de Quatre... et de raccrocher avant la première sonnerie. Qu'étais-je supposé lui dire ? « S'il te plait, reprend le dossier du mariage Yuy-Peacecraft avant que je saute sur le marié », semblait un peu trop évident. Mais si je continuais à rencontrer Heero et Relena, comment pourrais-je cacher l'attirance que je ressentais pour lui. Même Mill l'avait remarqué. Et au rythme où j'allais, ça ne serait pas long avant que sa sœur et son fiancé le remarquent aussi.<p>

**« - Tu aurais dû laisser Milliardo me baiser. »** Murmurai-je à un Heero Yuy à des miles d'ici. Peut-être que cela aurait calmé mes hormones qui faisaient rage. Du moins, ça m'aurait fait me sentir trop facile et sale pour quelqu'un comme Heero. A la façon dont les choses avançaient, je me sentais presque comme si je voulais me préserver pour lui. Ouais, pour un hétérosexuel, un client fiancé. Etais-je donc à ce point stupide ou quoi ?

Le téléphone sonna et mon attention fut détournée de mes pensées noires pour me concentrer sur la pile de brochure sur la table de ma cuisine et le téléphone à côté.

C'était Relena. Merde, merde et merde !

**« - Maxwell. »** Répondis-je, surpris de ne pas laisser entendre dans ma voix que je venais de me masturber avec l'image de son fiancé. Oh, c'était sur le bout de ma langue.

**« - Bonjour, Duo. »** Fit-elle d'une voix atone. **« - C'est moi, Relena. » **

**« - Ouais, c'est que l'identité de l'appelant m'a indiqué. »** Plaisantai-je, me servant une tasse de café malgré qu'il n'ait pas encore terminé de couler. J'avais vraiment besoin de caféine et rapidement.

**« - Oh, bien sûr. »** Elle eut un petit rire nerveux, puis, redevint sérieuse de nouveau. **« - Euh, Duo pour hier... » **

**« - Milliardo est passé la nuit dernière et il m'a expliqué. » **Lui dis-je rapidement.

**« - Il a fait ça ? »** Il y eut une pause et le ton de sa voix s'éclaircit. **« - Donc, tout ****va bien entre**** vous deux ? Je n'ai pas tout gâché ? » **

**« - Mill est un homme sympa, Relena. Et je comprends que tu veuilles nous mettre ensemble. »** Dis-je attentivement. **« - Mais je ne recherche pas vraiment de relation en ce moment. » **

**« - Tu ne veux pas ? » **Demanda-t-elle avec étonnement. **« - Mais Duo... ****tu.****.. tu es tout seul. Tu ne veux pas te trouver un mec génial et être avec ? » **

_« Ouais maintenant que tu en __parles,__ tu me donnes ton fiancé pour le restant de ma vie ? » _

J'eus une sorte de rire étouffé. **« - Non, Lena. J'ai eu ma chance, deux fois. Je ne veux pas connaitre un autre chagrin comme ceux-là, tu vois ? » **

**« - Je suis désolée. »** Dit-elle comme si c'était un peu un effort. **« - Je n'avais aucune idée que tu étais si... je veux dire, tu semblais flirter beaucoup... alors, j'ai pensé que tu étais plus sérieux à ce sujet. » **

**« - Les vieilles habitudes. »** J'ai haussé les épaules.

**« - Oh. »** Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis soupira. **« - Eh bien, de toute façon. Je suis désolée d'avoir demandé au voiturier de trafiquer ta voiture. C'était très enfantin, comme mon frère et Heero me l'ont fait remarquer... durement. » **

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire au ton triste de sa voix. **« - Ouais, ils ont tous les deux présentés des excuses en ton nom. » **

**« - Quand Heero l'a-t-il fait ? » **

_Oh merde. _

**« - Euh, il a appelé quand Milliardo était ici. »** Balbutiai-je.

**« - Les hommes. » **Dit-elle avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix. **« - Il voulait à peine me parler hier soir. Et quand il a... »** Elle s'arrêta et j'entendis un léger halètement triste avant qu'elle ne reprenne. **« - Que lui as-tu dis au sujet du soir où j'étais ivre, Duo ? » **

Whaou, pourquoi reparler de ça ? J'étais toujours en train de remuer le sucre et la crème dans mon café et c'était trop tôt pour penser rapidement. **« - Il m'a acculé, Lena. Je lui ai ****juste dit**** que tu avais eu un petit dérapage à mon encontre... rien de bien méchant. » **

**« - Oh. » **

Je ne pouvais pas dire si c'était du soulagement dans sa voix.

Puis elle eut un petit rire triste. **« - Il a toujours été très bon au poker. »** Commenta-t-elle, désabusée.

**« - Hein ? » **

**« - Oh, il m'a trompé en disant que tu lui avais dit plus que tu ne l'avais fait. »** Soupira-t-elle. **« - Il ****a agit**** comme s'il savait tout. Alors, j'ai mentionné ****le fait que je t'avais**** embrassé. » **

**« - Veux-tu qu'il me tue ? » **Demandai-je faiblement, prenant une longue rasade de café et réalisant qu'il était trop chaud, car ça me brûla la gorge. Mais cela fit des merveilles pour me réveiller.

**« - Il est furieux contre **_**moi**_**, Duo. Pas toi. »** M'assura-t-elle.

Eh bien, ça sonnait juste compte tenu de la conversation que j'avais eue avec Heero. Mmmm... la conversation que j'avais eue alors que j'étais encore au lit. Maintenant, si seulement ça avait été en personne et pas à travers un stupide téléphone.

_Mauvais Duo ! _

**« - En fait, il est vraiment, vraiment en colère contre moi. »** Dit-elle, sa voix chevrotant un peu.

**« - Tu vas bien, Lena ? »** Je pouvais dire qu'au léger hoquet que j'entendis, qu'elle était au bord des larmes.

**« - ****Je.****.. ne ****sais**** pas. »** Avoua-t-elle. **« - Il était tellement en colère et jaloux. » **

Putain ! _Elle_ allait me tuer. Rendre Heero Yuy jaloux, c'était comme allumer un bâton de dynamite et le garder dans la main.

Mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas semblé en colère ce matin. En fait, si je ne connaissais pas mieux, je dirais qu'il avait même flirté un peu. Le gémissement qu'il avait poussé à la fin quand j'avais mentionné la douche, était une réaction que tout autre homme, ou plutôt homme _gay_, aurait eu en m'imaginant nu sous la douche. Dans son cas, c'était probablement un désagrément avec mon flirt.

**« - Jaloux ? »** Demandai-je attentivement, espérant juste qu'Heero n'attendait pas son heure et son retour de voyage pour me tuer et jeter mon corps dans l'océan. _Etait_-ce ce dont il voulait dire quand il avait dit que nous avions besoin de parler ? Etait-ce parce qu'il voulait de nouveau que je garde mes distances ? Mais non ! J'étais celui qui l'a appelé quand Relena était ivre. Heero _savait_ que je me fichais de ses avances. Et il aurait très bien pu le dire au téléphone ce matin.

**« - Il n'est pas jaloux ****de **_**toi**_**,**** Duo. »** M'assura Relena, comme si elle sentait mon inquiétude. **« - C'est juste que... nous avons eu quelques écarts dans notre relation. Et il n'a pas très confiance en moi, parfois. » **Elle renifla un peu. **« - C'est ma faute, je suppose. J'ai ****juste peur****... » **

**« - De quoi ? » **

**« - Qu'il ne m'aime plus... qu'il va changer d'avis. »** Sa voix se brisa complètement à la fin.

**« - Aw, Lena, non. »** Dis-je doucement. **« - Ne pense pas comme ça. Il est fou de toi. » **

**« - Il a dit ça ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

J'essayais de me rappeler d'une fois où il avait dit quelque chose sur ses sentiments pour Relena et ne trouva que du vide. Mais ses faits et gestes montraient certainement qu'il s'en souciait.

**« - Il ne l'a pas dit. »** Lui dis-je. **« - Mais il le montre par la manière dont il te traite. Rappelle-toi combien il détestait que tu flirtes avec moi ? Et comment il a tenu à rester toujours entre nous ? Il est si possessif avec toi, c'est écœurant. »**

Elle me fit un grognement sceptique. **« - Donc nous revenons à cela ? Il est jaloux de ce qu'il perçoit comme une intrusion sur sa propriété. » **Dit-elle, répétant exactement ce qu'elle avait dit quand elle était ivre.

**« - Non... pas du tout. »** Insistai-je. **« - Tu aurais dû voir avec quelle rapidité il est venu quand tu étais malade. Il était vraiment inquiet pour ****toi. **_**Toi**_**, Relena. Ce n'était pas un agissement pour votre 'arrangement' ou de quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme sa propriété. Toi. » **

Putain ! Il y avait cette torsion familière de jalousie dans mes tripes alors que je me rappelais la manière dont il avait écarté ses cheveux de son visage alors qu'elle était endormie sur le divan... et le long baiser intime qu'ils avaient échangé sur le perron du manoir, la veille. J'étais là, essayant de rassurer une femme que j'enviais de tout mon être.

Elle renifla, puis parla avec un soupçon de sourire plein d'espoir dans la voix.** « - Tu crois vraiment ? » **

**« - Oui. »** Et c'était la vérité. Je le croyais. En dépit du fait où je voyais qu'Heero était irrité par sa fiancée, je n'avais aucun doute qu'il l'aimait profondément. Sinon, pourquoi l'épouserait-elle ? Il ne le faisait pas pour conclure un arrangement 'financier', il n'était pas ainsi. Et il ne serait pas si possessif envers quelqu'un qu'il ne considérait que comme un partenaire de commodité. **« - Tu peux penser qu'il n'est pas très romantique, Relena. Mais crois-moi, il a sa propre façon de montrer combien il se soucie de toi. Il faut ****juste que**** tu ouvres les yeux pour voir que c'est un peu difficile pour lui. »**

Il y eut un long silence, puis un soupir. **« - Tu es si gentil, Duo. Comment fais-tu pour toujours donner l'impression de connaitre les bonnes choses à dire ? » **

_« Parce que j'ai appris des meilleurs. »_ Alex et Solo étaient tous les deux si expressifs dans leur amour que je n'ai jamais eu à le remettre en question. Chaque contact... chaque regard... en disait long sur combien ils m'aimaient. Et il y avait ce désir d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupait de moi pour le restant de ma vie.

**« - C'est juste une longue habitude. »** Dis-je à Relena. **« - Une partie du travail me montre si un client aime ou n'aime pas quelque chose. » **

**« - Je souhaite ****juste pouvoir**** faire ****ça avec**** Heero. »** Dit-elle plutôt désespérément. **« - Il est si difficile à lire... si réservé. Froid. » **

Froid ? Je ne pensais plus qu'Heero était 'froid' depuis notre mise au point. Dès que nous avons surmonté l'accueil glacial qu'il m'avait fait, j'ai pu voir en lui une personnalité qui n'était rien de moins convaincante.

**« - Eh bien, peut-être que tu devrais ****juste le**** réchauffer. »** Taquinai-je doucement, essayant de retenir les pensées qui accompagnaient mes paroles. _« Dieu, je serais ravi de le réchauffer. »_ **« - Quand il rentrera de son voyage d'affaire, pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas un jour de congé pour faire quelque chose que vous aimez tous les deux ? » **

Encore une fois, elle renifla de scepticisme. **« - Avec nos horaires ? Tu plaisantes. » **

**« - Merde, Relena, si vous n'essayez pas... » **

**« - Tu ne sais pas combien c'est difficile pour nous de trouver du temps pour être ensemble. » **

**« - Il a réussi à venir à grand nombre de séance d'organisation. » **

**« - Quand il pensait que tu tentais de me séduire. »** Dit-elle avec ironie.

**« - Eh bien, peut-être que je vais devoir recommencer à flirter avec toi et le rendre jaloux. »** Plaisantai-je.

**« - Il sait que tu es gay. »** Sa voix était un peu plus légère et taquine.

**« - Alors, je vais le convaincre que je suis ****bi****. » **

**« - Tu l'es ? » **

Merde... elle semblait presque pleine d'espoir. **« - Euh... probablement pas. » **Dis-je.** « - Vu que je n'ai jamais... euh... couché avec une femme. » **

**« - ****Tu.****.. ? » **

**« - Non ! Je ne veux pas essayer. »** Répliquai-je avec impatience. N'allait-elle jamais abandonner ?

Il y eut un moment de silence qui me fit me demander si j'avais mal interprété ce qu'elle allait dire. Mais ses prochaines paroles me rassurèrent, je n'avais pas perdu mes capacités télépathiques.

**« - Comment sais-tu que j'allais dire ça ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec un léger rire et je savais qu'elle était guérie de sa mélancolie.

**« - Parce que tu flirtais autant que je le faisais. »** Répondis-je en buvant de nouveau mon café, maintenant qu'il était assez refroidi pour ne pas me brûler les amygdales. **« - Ecoute, Lena. J'ai une semaine chargée de rendez-vous, donc je devrais aller travailler. Juste... ne tire pas de conclusions sur Heero. Certains hommes peuvent devenir nerveux quand ils préparent leur mariage. C'est un grand pas... un sérieux engagement. Ça peut les effrayer et ils commencent à penser et faire des trucs fous. Tu dois juste être patiente et rassurante. »**

Elle poussa un profond soupir. **« - Tu es vraiment un trésor, Duo. Et je suis vraiment désolée pour la voiture et ce que j'ai dit sur L2, honnêtement. » **

**« - Je comprends cela. »** Relena n'était pas la première à montrer des préjugés contre la colonie d'où je venais, je ne le prenais donc pas trop à cœur. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait été élevée comme une snob. Et en vue de ses excuses, je pense que peut-être qu'elle pourrait éventuellement apprendre à surmonter ces attitudes enracinées.

**« - Tu diras à ton patron que tu vaux vraiment chaque centime qu'il réclame. »** Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

**« - Ce serait mieux si ça venait de toi. »** Suggérai-je. **« - Il pense déjà que je suis trop arrogant. » **

J'eus un rire à cette remarque et quand je raccrochai, je ressentais un mélange de soulagement et de culpabilité. J'étais content d'avoir rassuré Relena au sujet de la dispute qu'Heero et elle avaient eu... mais une partie de moi voulait continuer à creuser le fossé entre eux et l'emmener loin d'elle. Cela me faisait me sentir un peu malade de vouloir voler le fiancé de quelqu'un comme ça.

Mais je savais que je n'aurais aucune chance. Même si je m'offrais un petit flirt et quelques fantasmes occasionnels, je savais que je ne pourrais pas séparer Heero de Relena. C'était une sorte de soulagement de savoir qu'il était hétérosexuel... comme si le Destin voulait me sauver de mes viles pensées.

Bien sûr, le destin m'en voulait. Il m'avait déjà pris mes deux fiancés de la pire façon possible. Il était normal qu'il sauve mon cul cette fois.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau, interrompant mes pensées morbides et je répondis rapidement après avoir vu le nom de l'appelant. **« - Salut Quat... comment ça va ? » **

**« - Très bien. Et toi ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Heero l'autre soir ? » **

Oh, ouais. J'avais presque oublié ma fuite du 'Circus' et le fait que j'avais réprimandé Quatre pour penser qu'il y avait autre chose entre Heero et moi que de l'amitié. Je rigolai légèrement. **« - Tu veux tous les détails un peu crus ? »** Taquinai-je.

Il émit un reniflement frustré. **« - As-tu passé un bon moment ? » **

Il est clair qu'il n'allait pas être appâté. **« - Oui. Nous sommes allés près de chez Howard avec des plats chinois à ****emporter**** et nous avons acheté des glaces pour dessert. Nous avons fait une balade sur la plage et parlés un moment. »** Je décidais d'aller droit dans le but du sujet en répondant à toutes les questions à l'avance. **« - Puis Relena a appelé et comme un bon petit fiancé, il est parti pour aller retrouver sa dame. » **

**« - Je vois. » **

**« - Et ****hier, nous**** sommes allés à une dégustation de gâteau. Tous les trois. »** Ajoutai-je utilement. **« - Nous nous sommes rendus à la boulangerie de Jacques. » **

**« - Mmmm. Je n'ai plus goûté à la cuisine de Jacques depuis longtemps. »** Soupira mon patron.

**« - Il m'a donné un gâteau au rhum. »** Déclarai-je. **« - En fait, il pourrait bien y avoir un morceau pour toi si tu es gentil avec moi. » **

**« - Je suis **_**toujours**_** gentil avec toi. »** Protesta Quatre.

**« - Alors, j'emmènerais le gâteau au bureau où bien es-tu déjà en route ? » **

**« - En fait, je serais absent toute la journée. »** Soupira-t-il. **« - Que dirais-tu de l'emmener au Circus ce soir ? » **

**« - Ton barman sexy et toi, vous n'allez pas me taquiner sur mon dîner avec Yuy, n'est-ce pas ? » **

**« - Bien... je ne peux pas garantir que ****Trowa**** le fera pas. Lui as-tu vraiment dit que tu n'embrassais jamais le premier soir ? » **

Je rigolai à cela, me rappelant les mots d'adieu que j'avais dit à l'amant de Quatre.** « - Merde, Quatre. Je blaguais. Tu sais quoi. ****Trowa**** blaguait aussi. » **

**« - Ouais, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne te tourmentera pas sans pitié pour l'avoir dit le premier. » **

Ouais. Parfois, je suis mon pire ennemi. **« - Bien. »** Soupirai-je. **« - Je crois que je te verrais ce soir alors. » **

**« - N'oublie pas le gâteau au rhum. » **

**« - Dieu m'en préserve. » **

_**A suivre…**_


	35. Les priorités

**shinimegami :** _Que va-t-il donc se passer au retour d'Heero ? Réponse ju__ste en dessous. Et crois-moi, je sens que tu vas te régaler dans les prochains chapitres mais chut, j'en dis pas plus xD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 35 : Les priorités**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

J'étais en train de lever des poids dans la salle de sport de l'hôtel quand Wufei entra. **« - Fais une pause, Yuy ! J'ai apporté le repas. »**

Je me suis assis en attrapant une serviette. **« - Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? »**

**« - Cuisine locale. Il y a même quelques plats faits maison. »**

**« - Mieux que la nourriture de l'hôtel. » **J'haussai les épaules, regardant dans le sac en papier brun les plats qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. **« - Ça sent bon. »**

Il eut le même rictus de loup que lorsque nous sommes sortis de notre chambre. **« - C'est bon. La vieille dame au restaurant était impatiente de me donner quelques échantillons. Elle a insisté sur le fait que j'étais trop maigre et avait besoin de me remplumer. »**

Je reniflai à l'idée que Wufei avait besoin d'être remplumé, sous quelque forme que ce soit. **« - Elle a craqué sur toi ? »**

Son dos se raidit à cela. **« - Yuy ! On nous enseigne à respecter nos aînés. »**

**« - Heureusement pour elle. » **Répondis-je en ouvrant une des boites. **« - Si elle était jeune et coquette, tu aurais dit que c'était une femme stupide et aurais acheté ton repas ailleurs. »**

**« - Bien sûr. » **Répondit-il rapidement, se tournant sur le côté et mettant la nourriture hors de portée.

Nous sommes finalement revenus dans notre chambre et Wufei a posé le sac sur le bureau. **« - Vas te doucher, Yuy. Je ne mange pas avec l'odeur de sueur planant dans l'air. »**

Je lui lançai un symbolique regard noir et obéit, sachant que je pourrais mieux profiter de mon repas en étant propre et dans des vêtements qui n'étaient pas mouillés de sueur.

Un peu plus tard, j'étais allongé sur mon lit avec une assiette en carton pleine de nourriture. La télévision avait été allumée sur une quelconque chaine où l'on pouvait regarder une émission en anglais… mais le son était si bas que c'était juste un bruit de fond.

**« - Alors, as-tu pensé à ton… problème ? » **Demanda délicatement Wufei, me lançant un regard oblique alors qu'il mangeait.

**« - Oui. Quand je rentrerais à la maison, j'irais parler à Duo. »**

**« - A propos ? »**

**« - De nous. » **Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant mon assiette. **« - Je veux dire, la possibilité de… qu'il… Si j'ai une chance de… »** Je roulai sur mon dos. **« - Putain ! Pourquoi parles-tu de ça quand je suis en train de manger, Fei ? »**

**« - Il me semblait que c'était un bon moment. » **Il haussa les épaules, me fixant avec un regard sombre. **« - Alors, tu vas vraiment admettre ce que tu ressens ? Pour **_**lui**_** ? »**

**« - Je vais essayer. » **Soupirai-je.

**« - Vas-tu rompre ton engagement ? »**

**« - Peut-être après. »**

J'aperçus quelque chose sur le visage de Wufei qui m'inquiéta.

**« - Quoi ? » **Demandai-je.

**« - Est-ce que … tu comptes… juste te l'enfiler ? »**

**« - Je ne vais pas me l'enfiler ! » **M'écriai-je fortement, me redressant sur le lit et renversant le riz sur la couette.

**« - Eh bien, si tu tentes quelque chose avec Duo alors que tu es toujours avec Relena, **_**quelqu'un**_** va jouer les idiots… finalement. »**

**« - Alors tu penses que je devrais rompre avec Relena avant de parler franchement à Duo ? C'est ça ? » **Demandai-je.

Il haussa les épaules, soudainement très absorbé par son assiette.

**« - Et s'il n'est pas intéressé ? Quoi alors ? J'aurais brisé le cœur de Relena pour un simple rêve. »**

Wufei me regarda alors avec un air calme. **« - Alors, tu n'as pas vraiment fini de trier tes priorités. N'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Non, je ne crois pas. » **Parfois, je détestais la capacité de Wufei d'être objectif. Il avait raison. Si je m'impliquais avec Duo tout en étant toujours avec Relena, ce n'était pas juste pour eux deux. Mais, merde. Qu'en était-il de _moi_ ?

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à passer la semaine sans appeler Duo. Je voulais tellement entendre sa voix, que je composai déjà son numéro alors que l'avion était encore sur la piste. Mais je tombai sur un répondeur espiègle qui m'invitait à 'laisser un message et essayait d'être un peu original si vous voulez une chance d'être rappelé'.<p>

**« - Duo… c'est Heero. Je suis… eh bien… quand veux-tu qu'on aille dîner ? Rappelle-moi et nous verrons ça ensemble. Et si je ne suis pas assez original, je t'emmerde. » **Je savais que ça lui plairait.

Wufei secoua juste la tête.

**« - Quoi ? » **Demandai-je, sentant une tension dans les omoplates. **« - N'étais-tu pas celui qui a dit que je devrais savoir au sujet de mon… inclinaison ? »**

**« - Si, je me demandais juste si tu prenais la bonne approche. C'est tout. »**

**« - As-tu mieux à me proposer ? » **Quant il secoua la tête, je fis un signe de satisfaction. **« - Alors tais-toi. »**

Quand le taxi me déposa à mon appartement, je me suis précipité vers le répondeur, espérant qu'il y aurait un appel de Duo. Mais je n'avais que des messages de Relena. Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. Mais ce fut son dernier message qui retint le plus mon attention.

Elle parlait un peu de notre querelle et sur la façon dont elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était unilatérale sur les plans du mariage. Et puis elle dit que Duo lui avait dit que c'était probablement de la nervosité pré-mariage qui causait cette tension entre nous. Il avait dit qu'il voyait ça tout le temps et qu'elle ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète… qu'il était sûr que je me souciais d'elle. _**« - C'était… c'était très gentil de sa part. »**_ Disait-elle doucement, d'une voix plus vulnérable que d'habitude. _**« -Tu as raison, j'ai été horrible avec ses origines. Il est aussi génial que tu le disais. Il a été si apaisant, rassurant et solidaire. Et s'il a pu voir que tu m'aimais vraiment, alors ça doit être évident. Il m'a dit que j'avais besoin de voir que c'était difficile pour toi et je le ferais. Vraiment. Juste, s'il te plait, appelles-moi quand tu rentreras et nous parlerons. D'accord ? »**_

Bon sang. Juste quand je me décidai à avouer à Duo que peut-être je n'étais pas si hétérosexuel que je le pensais, Relena choisissait ce moment pour montrer l'étincelle de maturité et de grâce que j'aimais chez elle. En dépit de notre relation chaotique, elle était vraiment une femme intelligente. Parfois, elle pouvait agir autrement que ce qu'elle montrait. Je pensais parfois que c'était à cause de son métier que le pire s'installait en elle. Le terme 'femme-fête' me vint à l'esprit. Elle aimait les lieux publics, les foules et être le centre d'attention, tandis que je préférais rester au calme, des dîners intimes, des promenades dans les bois et passer du temps avec moi-même. Être un accessoire décoratif pour son personnage public était un rôle que je méprisais franchement… mais je le tolérais dans le cadre de notre relation… mais cela devenait moins attrayant alors que je m'apprêtais à le rendre permanent.

* * *

><p>Cela peut sembler terrible, mais je n'ai pas appelé Relena le soir de mon retour… ni le lendemain. Je n'étais tout simplement pas prêt à avoir une longue conversation avec elle. Il y aurait suffisamment d'occasion la semaine prochaine. Je ressentais avant tout le besoin de parler à Duo, avant d'avoir des doutes.<p>

J'ai donc passé mon après-midi au bureau à régler les derniers détails, puis je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai essayé d'appeler de nouveau Duo.

Cette fois-ci, il répondit. Et apparemment, il avait vérifié l'identité de l'appelant. **« - Hé, Heero ! Tu es rentré ? »**

**« - Ouais. » **Dis-je, frustré par le bruit essoufflée de sa voix. **« - Je t'ai laissé un message hier. »**

**« - Désolé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de consulter mon répondeur. Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Je ne voulais vraiment pas perdre de temps à parler de mon stupide voyage d'affaire. Je voulais voir le visage de Duo… et lui parler en personne. **« - Où es-tu ? » **Demandai-je, réalisant qu'il y avait énormément de bruit de fond et… de la musique ?

**« - Tu ne me croiras jamais. » **Soupira-t-il. Il semblait avoir bougé car le bruit de fond s'atténua un peu. **« - Quatre et moi sommes dans un bar de striptease pour fêter l'enterrement de vie de garçon du fiancé de sa sœur. » **Déplora Duo.

Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher. Je rigolai. **« - Tu es dans un club de striptease ? »**

Un autre soupir. **« - Oui. »**

**« - Homme ou femme ? »**

**« - Ne sois pas stupide, Yuy. C'est le fiancé de la **_**sœur**_** de Quatre. »**

**« - Oh, ouais. » **Je rigolai de nouveau, ayant cette fois plus de mal à m'arrêter.

**« - Ce n'est pas drôle. »**

**« - Bien sur que ça l'est. » **Insistai-je. **« - T'imaginer en train de regarder une nana en train de se déshabiller, c'est carrément hilarant. » **Dans la foulée de cette pensée, m'est venu un petit pincement de jalousie alors que je savais comment ces filles flirteraient avec _mon_ Duo. Oh putain, quand était-il devenu _mien_ ?

**« - Tu as un sens de l'humour tordu. » **Murmura sourdement Duo. **« - Pas que je ne puisse pas apprécier la beauté et les formes féminines. C'est juste… je préfèrerais que t... euh, qu'un joli gars enlever ses vêtements, tu vois ? »**

Ce lapsus révélateur était-il voulu ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que je pensais que cela pourrait signifier ? Je ne suis pas un homme stupide, malgré ma récente vague de stupidité. **« - Dois-je m'y mettre ? » **Osai-je taquiner.

Il y eut un fort halètement, comme si Duo réalisait que j'avais compris ce qu'il avait presque dit. **« - Euh… ça sera un peu difficile pour toi de le faire. » **Réussit-il à dire en récupérant rapidement. **« - Nous sommes à New-York. »**

**« - New-York ? Que diable fais-tu à l'autre bout du pays ? » **Demandai-je. **« - Qui va à New-York pour un enterrement de vie de garçon ? »**

**« - Eh bien, la sœur de Quatre et son fiancé vivent là-bas. » **Expliqua Duo. **« - Et mon copain nous a embarqué moi et son barman sexy pour la fête. »**

**« - Merde. » **Cela signifiait qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen que Duo et moi nous voyons ce soir.

Il interpréta mal mon juron. **« - Ouais, faire quelques milliers de kilomètres juste pour regarder des nanas bien roulées enlever leurs vêtements, c'est vraiment stupide. » **Dit-il avec une ironie désabusé. **« - Du moins, pour moi. »**

**« - Je suppose que cela signifie… que le repas tombe à l'eau. »**

**« - Je suis désolé. » **Dit-il avec ce qui ressemblait à un regret sincère. **« - Pourquoi ne pas le faire quand je rentrerais ? »**

_« Dieu oui ! Nous pourrions même nous peloter un peu avant de manger. »_

**« - Pourquoi pas. » **Dis-je, me félicitant de ne pas gémir à la pensée qui venait de traverser mon cerveau totalement dépravé.

Il émit un petit rire de gorge qui me donna envie de passer à travers le téléphone… enfin, vous voyez l'idée.

**« - J'aimerais bien aussi. » **Dit-il de manière ambiguë. **« - Quatre prévoit de rentrer demain soir, donc il va être tard quand nous arriverons. Et je dois rattraper tout mon retard au travail, lundi. Veux-tu qu'on se voit Mardi ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. »**

**« - En attendant… um… je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment mes affaires, 'Ro. Mais Relena était assez triste que tu sois parti. Peut-être devrais-tu faire quelque chose de gentil pour elle. »**

Je serrais les dents, m'empêchant de lui dire d'un ton cinglant que ce n'était en aucun cas ses affaires. Mais c'était _Duo_. Je ne pouvais pas l'envoyer promener alors qu'il m'offrait des conseils bien intentionnés. **« - Par exemple ? » **Demandai-je attentivement.

Il y eut une pause et le bruit de fond diminua encore, comme s'il marchait à l'extérieur. **« - Chaque fois que Solo et moi nous disputions, nous organisions une journée ensemble pour pouvoir arranger les choses. »**

**« - Solo et toi vous disputiez ? »**

**« - Pas souvent. Mais quand nous le faisions, ça chauffait beaucoup. » **Admit-il. **« - Nous étions tous deux assez têtu. »**

**« - Pas de séparation ? »**

**« - Pas de séparation. Bon sang, nous avons grandi ensemble. Parfois, c'était plus des querelles fraternelles qu'amoureuse. » **Il respira profondément et je pouvais imaginer le regard triste et vague qu'il avait à la mention de son fiancé mort. **« - Quoi qu'il en soit, le point est… que le meilleur moyen de vous réconcilier est que vous passiez une journée en tête-à-tête, et que vous fassiez quelque chose que vous aimez tous les deux. Et être à l'écoute de ton partenaire. »**

J'esquissai un sourire ironique. **« - On dirait que tu as une certaine expérience à ce sujet. »**

**« - Avec les deux homme que j'ai choisi, c'était inévitable. Je n'ai jamais aimé les hommes passifs. C'est pourquoi Quatre et moi n'avons jamais été attiré l'un par l'autre. Il est trop doux. » **Duo sonnait plutôt mélancolique, comme si peut-être il souhaitait que Quatre ait été son type.

**« - Alors, tu n'aimes pas les hommes 'doux', hein ? »**

**« - Pas en amour. » **Dit Duo catégoriquement. **« - Quat est le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu, cependant. Je ne changerais cela pour rien au monde. » **Il se racla la gorge. **« - Maintenant, pour en revenir à ton problème… je pense que tu devrais faire l'école buissonnière au travail et voir Relena pour une journée. Eloigne-la de toutes ses obligations et amusez-vous. Et l'étincelle dans votre couple reviendra, mon pote. »**

J'émis un rire pitoyable. **« - Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons eu un jour cette petite 'étincelle', Duo. Ma relation avec Relena a toujours été un peu plus formelle que ça. » **_« Mais toi ! Tu es comme une pièce emplie de feux de Bengale, bon sang ! »_

**« - Juste… tu plaisante. » **Dit Duo avec une voix presque peinée. **« - J'ai fais ce que tu voulais, j'ai résisté aux charmes de Milliardo et maintenant c'est à ton tour de me faire confiance sur ce que tu dois faire pour arranger ton couple, et franchement, Relena et toi avez plus de problème que ceux que… j'ai eu envie d'aider. Je… je veux que tu sois heureux. » **Sa voix sonnait étrangement. J'aurais juré qu'il se forçait à continuer de parler. **« - Tu as dis que tu voulais que je sois heureux, tu te souviens ? Je veux la même chose pour toi. Je veux te voir avec la personne qui te rendra heureux toute ta vie. »**

_« Et si je pense que c'est toi ? » _**« - Je comprends. » **Dis-je doucement, sachant que je pourrais suivre ses conseils justes pour prouver que j'évalue sa perspicacité. **« - Mon patron ne m'attend pas au bureau avant mardi, de toute façon. Je pourrais voir Relena lundi. »**

**« - Bien. Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé quand nous nous verrons mardi soir. »**

**« - Ouais, bien sûr. » **Soupirai-je, me demandant déjà ce que je pourrais dire à Relena pour qu'elle accepte de mettre de côtés ses obligations diplomatiques.

Duo était clairvoyant car il semblait comprendre mon train de pensée avec une précision déconcertante. **« - Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'aussi horrible, 'Ro. Elle veut ta compagnie… pas besoin de monter un plan. »**

**« - Tu parles par expérience ? »**

**« - Merde, ouais. » **Il eut un rire doux et vraiment heureux. **« - La plupart du temps, Solo et moi finissions… euh, oublie ça. La chose principale est le temps que vous passez ensemble. »**

**« - Il te manque beaucoup. »**

**« - Je m'ennuie de ce que j'avais à la fois avec lui et avec Alex. »**

**« - L'amour ? » **Merde, ça sonnait banal.

**« - Beaucoup plus que ça. » **Soupira-t-il. **« - Je m'ennuie de la façon dont ils me faisaient me sentir… ensemble. »**

Je déglutis difficilement pour faire partir la sensation d'oppression dans ma gorge. Pourquoi étais-je à des milliers de kilomètres de lui quand il me donnait l'impression qu'il voulait un câlin ? **« - Duo… tu n'as pas à…. »**

**« - C'est bon, 'Ro. Honnêtement. Je ne regrette pas de te parler d'eux. Tu as été celui qui m'a rappelé ce que je recherchais… que je ne voulais pas me contenter de quelqu'un comme Milliardo. » **Il fit une longue pause, et quand il reprit, sa voix semblait un peu narquoise. **« - Tu n'as pas de frère, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Était-ce une simple question ou plus ? C'était difficile à dire quand je ne pouvais que supposer que Duo pensait que j'étais hétéro. Mais pour une fois, j'eus le culot d'émettre une réponse claire. **« - Est-ce ce que tu cherches ? Quelqu'un comme moi ? » **_« S'il te plait, oh s'il te plait, oh s'il te plait ! »_

**« - Oui mais gay. » **Dit-il avec un petit rire.

Ah. Il est clair que c'était juste un compliment. Son ton impliquait que ça le dérangeait de craquer pour un homme hétérosexuel.

**« - Je suis enfant unique. »**

Il eut un soupir exagéré. **« - C'est bien ma chance. »**

Je voulais lui dire que peut-être sa chance avait changé… que s'il me donnait une demi-chance, j'essaierais d'être pour lui, plus que Solo et Alex avaient été. Mais j'avais décidé de ne pas avoir cette conversation au téléphone… et certainement pas avec plusieurs milliers de kilomètres entre nous. Et puis, comment étais-je censé rivaliser avec non pas un, mais deux fantômes ? Pire encore, ils étaient des fantômes dont Duo était encore très amoureux. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas sûr que je puisse être un jour pour Duo plus que ce qu'ils avaient été.

**« - 'Ro ? Tu es encore là ? » **Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. **« - Écoute… je ne veux pas… Je ne voulais pas te vexer. C'était juste un compliment. S'il t'a gêné…. »**

**« - Non ! » **Dis-je rapidement. **« - Ce n'est pas ça du tout, Duo. Je… Je ne pense pas que tu sois…. » **Je tâtonnais pour soulager son inconfort. **« - C'était un beau compliment. Je pensais juste à quel point cela doit être dur pour toi de trouver quelqu'un qui soit presque aussi spécial que Solo ou Alex. »**

**« - Oh. Ouais. Je suppose que c'est en quelque sorte un être au milieu d'un million d'autre. Mais tu as promis de m'aider, tu te souviens ? » **La familière intonation de taquinerie fut de retour dans sa voix et je ressentis un vague soulagement.

**« - Oui. Et je le ferais. »**

**« - Merci, 'Ro. Tu es un bon ami. »**

_« Bien. Un ami qui fait des rêves mouillés sur toi. »_

**« - Veux-tu m'appeler dès que tu rentreras ? » **Demandai-je, calculant mentalement les heures qui restaient jusqu'à son retour.

**« - Je ne sais pas. Ça serait peut-être dimanche tard dans la nuit. »**

**« - Lundi matin alors. »**

**« - Tu vas faire l'école buissonnière avec ton amoureuse, Yuy. » **Réprimanda-t-il.

Je faillis me taper le front de frustration. **« - Alors laisse-moi un message, d'accord ? Je ne sais même pas si je vais être en mesure de planifier quoi que ce soit pour lundi. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela commencera tardivement parce que Relena aime dormir. »**

Il soupira profondément. **« - Tu devrais commencer la journée par un petit-déjeuner au lit, tu sais. Dois-je penser à tout ? »**

**« - Apparemment. » **Dis-je sèchement. **« - Après tout, **_**tu**_** es le romantique. »**

Nous avons continué à parler pendant quelques minutes après ça alors que Duo me donnait d'autres instruction pour ma journée 'spéciale' avec Relena. Puis j'ai entendu la voix de Quatre réprimandait Duo pour rester à l'écart des festivités et il prit alors congé de moi (et oserais-je dire à contrecœur ?) avant de raccrocher.

Je suis resté au moins cinq bonnes minutes avec le téléphone dans les mains comme si c'était une sorte de lien tangible avec Duo. Et puis j'ai réussi à me ressaisir et passer quelques coups de fil pour mettre en place la journée de lundi. Je ne voulais pas que Duo m'accuse d'esquiver mes responsabilités.

Je savais que Relena aimait la cuisine raffinée, alors j'ai fait une réservation dans son restaurant préféré. Puis j'ai organisé le reste de la journée. J'ai pris en compte la suggestion de Duo pour le petit-déjeuner au lit, sachant que Walter me laisserait volontiers le lui apporter. Puis Relena et moi pourrions aller faire un tour sur la côte et s'arrêter dans quelques boutiques d'art et d'antiquité sur le chemin. Je savais qu'elle aimait les bijoux, alors je pensais que je pourrais l'emmener là où j'ai choisi sa bague de fiançailles et la laisser choisir un ou deux accessoires. Connaissant Relena, il lui faudrait des heures pour choisir. Alors après ça, nous pourrions aller dîner et si j'ai de la chance d'avoir des billets, je l'emmènerais voir _La Bohème_ au théâtre près du restaurant. Je n'étais pas un grand fan de l'opéra comparé à Relena, mais je pouvais bien faire ça pour elle afin de terminer la journée.

Tout compte fait, j'avais tort de penser ne pas pouvoir arriver à organiser ça dans un temps aussi court. Je veux dire, c'était déjà samedi soir et j'avais réussi à mettre sur pied une journée avec Relena qui la rassurerait sur le fait que je me souciais d'elle.

Je me souciais d'elle. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas comme si le fait d'être soudainement attiré par Duo avait éteint mes sentiments pour Relena. Mais je venais à me demander s'ils n'étaient pas justes d'ordre platonique que romantique. C'est cette pensée qui décourageait à tout arrêter si brusquement. Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas blesser Relena.

Mais je ne voulais pas non plus ignorer l'intensité palpitante de mes sentiments pour Duo. J'avais besoin de savoir s'il y avait de l'amour dans la relation structurée que j'avais avec Relena. Le mot 'passion' me vint à l'esprit en pensant à lui et je pense que je sais ce qui l'avait attiré chez son fiancé. Il avait brûlé de ses émotions, impossible à ignorer. Et la sensation de noyade et d'euphorie que je ressentais pour lui était trop impérieuse pour y résister. J'avais besoin de savoir ce que ça signifiait et où ça pourrait conduire et s'il ressentait autant que moi.

Mais je devais mettre tout ça de côté et me préparais à faire vivre à Relena une excursion qui réparerait notre relation éreintante.

Eh bien, merde, merde et vous l'aurez deviné… merde !

_**A suivre…**_


	36. Le pardon

**_shinimegami :_ **_Voilà le POV de Duo est là avec ce qu'il pense vraiment de sa conversation avec Heero et ensuite une petite partie de son passé qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait pas été trop approfondie. Je te remercie pour ta review et à très bientôt pour le chapitre de la journée 'romantique' qui je suis sûre, tu dois attendre avec 'impatience', lol.  
><em>

_**marine :** Hello, alors Heero va-t-il se défiler pour sa confession ? Réponse dans encore quelques chapitres. En attendant, il va falloir supporter la journée avec Relena (ou pas ... qui sait ? xD) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 36 : Le pardon**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Quatre m'avait vu au téléphone et je ressentis de l'irritation sachant que Trowa et lui m'avaient quand même rejoint. **« - Avec qui étais-tu donc en pleine conversation, Duo ? »**

Je lui lançai un regard noir. **« - Un client. » **Dis-je avec un flou délibéré.

**« - Un samedi soir ? »**

**« - Tu me connais. » **Je lui souris malicieusement. **« - Travail, travail, travail. »**

Il secoua la tête à cela puis me tendis un verre. **« - Tiens. Trowa a enseigné au barman d'ici comment préparé le cocktail que tu aimes… avec une petite goutte d'alcool. »**

Je le pris sans aucun de mes sarcasmes habituel. Vu ce qui m'attendait demain, ça aurait été pure folie pour moi de ne pas prendre un dernier verre.

**« - Tu es toujours d'accord pour Seattle demain ? » **Demanda Quatre, remarquant mon humeur pensive.

**« - Ouais, je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi de pardonner à Alex. » **Soupirai-je.

Demain, cela fera exactement deux ans qu'Alex était mort. Je ne l'avais pas dit à Heero, car à chaque fois que je parlais de mon fiancé, je pouvais presque sentir de la _pitié_ émaner de lui.

Chaque année après la mort de Solo, j'étais allé le voir au cimetière. Je ne l'avais pas fait pour Alex, pour deux raisons. La première était parce que j'avais été en cure de désintoxication la première année et n'avait pas été en mesure de partir. La deuxième était que je n'avais pas tout à fait pardonné à Alex de m'avoir abandonné.

Il était mort pour avoir sauvé une famille de quatre personnes dans un bâtiment en feu. Je savais que c'était son travail, ça faisait parti de ce qu'il était, mais lorsque cela me l'a arraché à moins d'une semaine de notre mariage, je les ai détesté cette famille et _lui_. Et un an plus tard, j'étais loin de lui avoir pardonné d'avoir choisi cette stupide famille plutôt que moi. Pour une quelconque raison, mon psychiatre semblait le comprendre mieux que moi… tandis que je l'ai pris très personnellement qu'il ne se soit pas abstenu et avoir été plus prudent. Je me sentais comme s'il aurait dû penser à moi et à ce que je ressentirais en le perdant, plutôt que de choisir d'aider des étranges bloqués dans un appartement en feu.

Quant je suis sorti de cure de désintoxication, j'avais fini par accepter cette perte. Mais je n'avais pas pardonné à Alex. Peu importe combien de bon souvenirs j'avais de lui, il y avait une colère sous-jacente qui m'empêchait de me souvenir de l'anniversaire de sa mort jusqu'à ce que Quatre m'en parle sur le chemin de New-York.

Il m'avait informé qu'il avait prévu de faire un détour par Seattle en rentrant de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de son beau-frère, si jamais je ressentais le besoin d'aller sur la tombe d'Alex. J'aurais voulu protester, puis j'ai réalisé que je voulais simplement éviter la douleur que cela causerait. Je n'étais plus vraiment en colère, peu importe combien j'essayais durement de l'être. Ça aurait été facile de rester en colère contre Alex pour essayer de maintenir la solitude. Mais ce n'était pas juste pour lui.

**« - Ouais, il est temps. » **Répondit Quatre, sirotant son verre et s'appuyant contre Trowa. **« - Je sais combien ça a été difficile pour toi de le perdre. Presque aussi dur que ça a été pour moi de te regarder passer par là pour la deuxième fois. » **Ses yeux aigue-marine étaient doux mais sans compromis. **« - D'un autre côté, Alex ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être ce qu'il était. Tu savais que tu allais épouser un pompier. Tu connaissais les risques. »**

**« - Je pensais que je les connaissais. »**

**« - Pour l'amour d'Allah, tu étais AMU. »** Me fit remarquer mon ami. **« - Tu voyais les dangers auxquels il s'exposait. Ce n'est pas comme s'il t'avait menti à ce sujet. »**

**« - Je sais tout ça ! » **Dis-je un peu brusquement. **« - Je souhaite juste qu'il aurait pu… »**

**« - Pu **_**quoi**_** ? Laisser mourir une famille plutôt que retourner dans le bâtiment pour les sauver ? » **Quatre secoua la tête. **« - Penses-tu que tu aurais pu l'aimer s'il n'avait pas fait de son mieux ? S'il avait laissé trois enfants et leur mère mourir juste pour pouvoir être avec toi ? »**

**« - **_**Rien**_** n'aurait pu me faire cesser de l'aimer. » **Rétorquai-je.

**« - Mais il n'aurait jamais pardonné que la famille soit morte parce que c'était trop égoïste de risquer sa vie pour eux. »**

Mes yeux commencèrent à se voiler de larme et je lançai un regard suppliant à Trowa, espérant qu'il inciterait Quatre à lâcher l'affaire. J'avais déjà accepté d'aller à Seattle et je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir une profonde discussion philosophique sur les obligations d'Alex et ses motivations et mon propre désir égoïste qu'il soit encore là pour moi.

**« - Quatre. » **Murmura Trowa, glissant un bras autour de la taille du blond. **« - Je pense que c'est assez pour Duo. » **Dit-il doucement. **« - Et il a accepté d'y aller. Que dirais-tu de juste te réjouir de ça, hein ? »**

**« - Oh, Trowa… » **Quatre enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du barman avant de s'excuser d'une voix étouffée. **« - Duo, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas réveiller tant de mauvais souvenirs. »**

**« - Non, c'est bon. » **Dis-je à Quatre, catégoriquement. **« - J'ai réussi à passer au-dessus de ça, comme je le fais toujours. Tu le sais. »**

**« - Je sais. Et j'espère qu'aller à Seattle sera bon pour toi… et t'aideras à trouver un peu la paix. »**

**« - Je suis sûr que ça le sera. » ** Soupirai-je, souhaitant qu'il y ait quelque chose d'un peu plus fort dans ce cocktail fruité que je buvais.

* * *

><p>J'avais le même désir, le lendemain, alors que je me tenais seul devant une pierre tombale imbibée de pluie, lisant le nom d'Alexander Woods et avec le sentiment d'avoir un trou de la taille du Grand Canyon dans la poitrine. Trowa et Quatre étaient restés près de la voiture, voulant me donner un peu d'intimité. Je pensais qu'ils me rejoindront une fois qu'ils seraient sûrs que je n'allais pas me briser… ou si je le <em>faisais<em> vraiment. de toute façon, comme ils le pensaient, il était temps que je le fasse.

J'essayais de trouver des mots à dire à mon fiancé mort, mais je ne trouvais que du vide. Lorsque j'allais sur la tombe de Solo, il me semblait que je pouvais bavarder pendant des heures sur ce qui se passait dans ma vie, combien il me manquait et combien j'espérais qu'il soit dans un monde meilleur.

Mais pour Alex, je n'arrivais pas à enchaîner deux mots. Au lieu de cela, mon esprit rejouait les évènements entourant sa mort.

J'étais de service de nuit quand Alex est mort. Mon ambulance faisait parti des nombreuses autres qui avaient été appelé sur le lieu du drame pour conduire les blessés vers les hôpitaux locaux. Il y avait eu des dizaines de victime, leurs blessures allant d'une simple inhalation de fumée à des brûlures de divers degrés. Alex n'avait pas été le seul qui était mort cette nuit-là. Mais il était le seul avec qui j'avais prévu de passer ma vie.

En fait, ils n'avaient pas été en mesure de sortir Alex et plusieurs de ses collègues des décombres avant le lendemain matin… à ce moment-là, j'étais engourdi par l'épuisement… mais plutôt que me reposer, je restais près des secouristes en attendant des nouvelles. Je suppose que j'aurais dû remercier les deux amis d'Alex qui m'ont retenu quand ils ont finalement sorti son corps. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai hurlé et maudit tout ce qui m'entourait, au point que j'ai fini par devenir hystérique et j'ai été emmené dans une ambulance. Quand je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, Quatre était là à me tenir la main et me réconfortant doucement.

Et maintenant, deux ans plus tard, jour pour jour, j'étais debout devant cette pierre tombale, incapable de parler tandis que la pluie commençait à imprégnée l'épaisse veste que je portais.

**« - Je ne pensais pas te voir ici aujourd'hui. »**

Je me suis retourné pour me retrouver en face du frère d'Alex, Dan qui tenait un parapluie. Il avait marché si doucement que je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher.

Je lui ai fait un pâle sourire et lui ait tendu une main. **« - Ça faisait longtemps. »**

Dan ignora ma main et passa son bras libre autour de moi dans une étreinte réconfortante. **« - Trop longtemps. » **Dit-il doucement.

**« - Ouais, bien… je n'ai jamais vraiment fait parti de la famille. » **Lui rappelai-je.

**« - Au contraire. » **Rétorqua-t-il. **« - Tu en as fait parti dès la première fois où Alex t'a ramené. »**

Putain ! Il allait me faire pleurer s'il continuait. Un des avantages d'épouser Alex aurait été de faire parti d'une grande famille. Il avait trois frères et deux sœurs… des tantes et des oncles à la pelle… et même un ou deux grands-parents encore en vie. Pas que tous étaient d'accord avec son orientation, mais la plupart m'avait accepté comme un élément permanent de la vie d'Alex et ils l'aimaient assez pour être gentils avec moi grâce à lui.

D'eux tous, Dan avait été le plus favorable. Il avait presque était le seul qui m'avait soutenu durant les funérailles d'Alex. Avec lui d'un côté et Quatre de l'autre, j'avais fait face au jour le plus horrible de ma vie. Et quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai fini par complètement sombré dans l'alcool pour oublier.

Je l'ai repoussé et j'ai regardé Dan, remerciant ma bonne étoile qu'il ressemblait un peu à l'homme que j'avais tant aimé. **« - Tu as l'air en forme. »**

**« - Merci. Nous allons tous bien. Il a fallu un certain temps, mais tout le monde s'est adapté à vivre sans lui. » **Ses yeux sombres croisèrent les miens. **« - Pourquoi pas toi ? »**

**« - C'est encore difficile. » **Admis-je un peu à contrecœur.

**« - J'imagine que oui. » **Fut sa réponse sympathique. Dan regarda la pierre tombale, le visage sombre. **« - Maman comptait t'appeler pour Thanksgiving… pour voir si tu voulais venir. »**

Je secouai rapidement la tête. **« - Remercie-la de ma part. Mais je ne pourrais pas. »**

Il sourit avec compréhension. **« - Peut-être un jour ? »**

**« - Peut-être. » **Concédai-je, ne voulant pas lui dire directement que je ne voulais jamais venir. Mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas. Et je pense qu'au fond, il le savait aussi. Cette partie de ma vie était quelque chose sur laquelle je travaillais dure pour l'oublier. Trainer avec sa famille dont j'aurais pu faire partie, ça ne me ferait que plus mal. **« - Je vais au moins essayer d'écrire. » **Offris-je comme une sorte de compromis. Je me croyais maintenant assez fort pour rester en contact.

**« - Je m'assurerais qu'il le fasse. » **Fit la voix de Quatre alors que Trowa et lui nous rejoignaient.

Le visage de Dan s'éclaira. **« - Quatre Winner ! Heureux de te voir aussi. » **Il serra la main du blond.

**« - Dan Woods… Trowa Barton. » **Dit Quatre, en désignant son copain aux cheveux châtain-roux.

Dan serra la main de Trowa, lui faisant un sourire chaleureux. **« - Ravi de vous connaitre. » **Il regarda Trowa puis moi, mais ensuite il se rendit compte de sa proximité avec Quatre, et compris avec qui il était réellement.

**« - Alors, tu as accompagné Duo ici ? » **Demanda-t-il à Quatre.

**« - Nous avions un vol aujourd'hui… alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire un petit détour. » **Fut la réponse diplomatique. **« - C'est nécessaire à Duo de venir. » **Ajouta-t-il simplement.

**« - Merci. »**

Je bougeai des pieds nerveusement, commençant à ressentir le froid de la pluie qui trempait ma veste avant que Dan ne m'abrite avec son parapluie. **« - Comment va tout le monde ? » **Demandai-je calmement.

**« - Ils vont tous biens. Peter est diplômé de l'école secondaire. Elise s'est fiancée. Jeanne va avoir un autre bébé. » **Il haussa les épaules. **« - Juste une autre année dans la vie de la famille Woods, tu vois ? »**

J'hochai la tête. **« - Je suis heureux que tout le monde aille bien. »**

**« - Ils seront heureux d'entendre la même chose pour toi. » **Le regard de Dan se posa de nouveau sur la pierre tombale et il se racla légèrement la gorge. **« - Trouve-toi quelqu'un, Duo. » **Dit-il brusquement. **« - Tu ne devrais pas venir ici seul. »** Son regard se posa sur mes deux compagnons mais je savais ce qu'il voulait dire. **« - Alex n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois seul. »**

**« - Alors il aurait dû rester en vie. » **Dis-je amèrement, tout à fait incapable de faire face à toute la chose. Je me retournai et m'éloignait rapidement avant que Dan ne puisse en dire plus et avant que je ne m'effondre devant lui.

Je sais qu'il avait raison. Alex, de toutes les personnes, savait combien l'amour signifiait pour moi. Il savait que j'aimais simplement être avec lui… que nous parlions ou rions ou tout simplement prendre le petit-déjeuner en lisant le journal. C'était le sentiment de plénitude que je désirais. Et honnêtement, je pensais que je pourrais éventuellement le retrouver. Mais debout dans ce cimetière sous la pluie et faire le vide, c'était trop dur à gérer.

Je me sentis mieux une fois dans la voiture, en sécurité loin des gens et de toute conversation sur ce qu'Alex aurait voulu pour moi.

Quatre se glissa sur la banquette arrière quelques instants plus tard alors que Trowa prenait place sur le siège conducteur.

**« - Je suis désolé. » **Soupirai-je. **« - Je n'ai pas pu en supportez plus. »**

**« - Tu as bien fait. » **Me rassura Quatre, glissant un bras autour de ma taille et me serrant légèrement. **« - Dan a compris. Il a dit qu'il te souhaite le meilleur. »**

_« Ah mais je l'ai déjà eu et je l'ai perdu. »_

**« - Parlant de meilleur. » **Poursuivit Quatre alors que Trowa démarrait la voiture pour retourner à l'aéroport. **« - Tu as bientôt terminé avec le mariage Peacecraft, non ? »**

**« - Ouais. » **Dis-je, soulagé qu'il change de sujet. **« - Maintenant, si seulement les mariés pouvaient être moins cul et chemise ensemble… » **_« De préférence avant que je sois tenté de sauter sur lui… »_

**« - Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Oh, elle est désagréable avec lui et il commence à réaliser combien il est soumis et qu'il a besoin de la faire freiner un peu. » **Je souris à mon patron. **« - Mais il a découvert qu'elle n'aime pas être freinée. »**

**« - On dirait qu'ils ont besoin d'aide professionnelle. » **Intervint Trowa.

**« - Non, ils m'ont moi. » **Répondis-je avec désinvolte. **« - J'ai dis à Heero d'emmener sa dame pour une journée romantique. De parler de certaines de leurs questions et de raviver un peu la flamme. »**

Ouais, c'était bien. Attiré comme j'étais par Heero, je jouais le tampon entre lui et Relena. Je suis sûr qu'Heero n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça m'avait couté de lui proposé de faire cette journée. Alors que chaque fibre de mon âtre me crier de lui dire de laisser tomber cette fille et de s'enfuir avec moi. J'avais dû serrer les dents et le conseiller sur la meilleure manière d'être romantique avec sa fiancée.

Quatre m'honora d'un regard oblique. **« - C'est gentil de ta part, Duo. Donner des conseils romantiques au gars que tu veux mettre dans ton lit. »**

Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier. **« - Bon dieu, Quat ! »**

**« - Je plaisante ! » **Taquina-t-il mais avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Puis il échangea un de ces regards télépathiques avec Trowa à travers le rétroviseur, ce qui me donna envie de le frapper.

Je soupirai, fermant les yeux. **« - Écoute Quatre… arrête de tenter de comprendre mon amitié avec Yuy, d'accord ? Bien sûr, il est sexy. Et c'est vraiment un gars intéressant. S'il était gay, j'aurais certainement été fou de lui. Mais il ne l'est pas. Et il est avec quelqu'un. Tu me connais mieux que ça pour penser que je vais essayer de briser la relation de quelqu'un d'autre. »**

**« - Je sais, Duo. » **Dit-il doucement. **« - Je suppose que je suis un peu trop protecteur. »**

Je reniflai à cela, lançant un regard vers Trowa. **« - Moi aussi. » **Je lançai un regard noir au barman. **« - Tu ferais mieux de bien traité mon ami. »**

**« - Il le fait. » **Roucoula Quatre, se penchant en avant pour caresser l'épaule de son amant.

Trowa le regarda avec une lueur d'affection dans ses yeux verts. **« - Toujours. » **Promit-il tranquillement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander s'ils me laisseraient organiser leur mariage quand le moment sera venu. Ouais, plutôt que de penser 'si', je pensais 'quand' vu que ça concernait Trowa et Quatre. Leur lien était réel et solide. Maintenant, je voudrais juste aussi trouver mon propre lien 'réel et solide'.

_**A suivre…**_


	37. L'école buissonnière

_**shinimegami : **La journée de Relena et Heero est juste en dessous. Et personnellement, moi je la trouve parfaite, lol. Merci pour ta review._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 37 : L'école buissonnière**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

J'ai passé un rapide appel chez Relena dimanche après-midi, faisant savoir à Walter que je serais là le lendemain matin avec une surprise pour sa patronne, et de voir s'il savait si elle avait quelques occupations diplomatiques. Il me parla d'un voyage d'affaire dans la semaine, mais m'assura qu'elle serait à la maison au moins lundi.

Satisfait que mes plans fussent mis en place, j'ai alors appelé Wufei et l'ai invité à me rencontrer à la salle de gym pour une séance d'entrainement et un petit combat après.

Je pouvais prendre entendre son sourire alors qu'il répondait : **« - Je serais là dans une demi-heure, Yuy. Et je me réjouis de pouvoir te mettre un pied dans le cul. »**

**« - Dans tes rêves. »**

La séance d'entrainement fut exaltante mais ce fut le combat que j'ai apprécié. Wufei était rapide et capable de percer mes défenses comme personne d'autre. Quand nous combattions tous les deux, ça exigeait toute la concentration que je possédais… ce qui encore une fois, la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas que Duo vienne en tant que spectateur. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il n'était pas là physiquement ne semblait pas faire obstacle à sa capacité de me distraire à des moments cruciaux… comme aujourd'hui !

**« - Ah ! Ouch ! » **Je grimaçai lorsque l'un des coudes de Wufei entra en contact avec mes côtes.

**« - Onna ! » **Railla le chinois. **« - Tu aurais dû le bloquer facilement. »**

**« - J'étais distrait. » **Grognai-je, agacé que Duo n'avait même pas besoin d'être présent pour affaiblir mon attention.

Les yeux onyx se plissèrent, brillant sournoisement. **« - Maxwell n'est pas ici. » **Dit-il avec une conscience étrange.

**« - Apparemment, ce n'est pas grave. » **Murmurai-je, esquivant, esquivant et me glissant sous les défenses de Wufei pour l'envoyer à terre avec un uppercut dans l'estomac.

**« - Putain ! » **Siffla mon adversaire. **« - Maintenant, il me perturbe aussi ! »**

Je ne savais pas si je devais être rassuré par ça, ou jaloux. **« - Arrête de rêver à **_**ma**_** distraction. » **Prévins-je.

Wufei rigola méchamment. **« - Tu es pathétique, Yuy ! Il est temps d'arrêter de te languir et reprendre le contrôle de tes émotions ! Calcule ce que tu veux. »**

**« - Je **_**veux**_** te botter le cul. » **Haletai-je, tournant sur moi-même et lui envoyant un coup de pied tournant vers le côté non protégé de Wufei.

Il esquiva sans problème et je devinai qu'il tenterait un balayage, ce qui me permit d''esquiver et trouver une ouverture et de lui donner un coup dans les côtes.

Nous avons finalement abandonné le combat quand nous étions presque tous deux épuisés, chancelant jusque dans les douches et les vestiaires pour nous changer.

**« - Tu as perdu, Yuy. Tu paye le repas. » **Dit fermement Wufei, me donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

**« - Je pense que c'était un match nul, mais je vais payer pour cette fois. »**

Nous sommes allés au Circus, même si je savais que Duo ne serait pas là. En fait, il y avait un nouveau barman pour remplacer le copain de Quatre, et je me rappelai qu'il était parti avec eux à New-York.

Nous avons commandé des boissons en demandant à ce qu'elles soient apportées à notre table, et j'ai trouvé un endroit tranquille près de l'endroit où nous avons mangé la dernière fois que nous étions là. Wufei s'installa à table, regardant vers la porte et me jetant un regard soupçonneux.

**« - Il est à New-York. » **Dis-je rapidement. **« - Du moins, il l'était hier soir quand je l'ai appelé. La sœur de Winner va se marier et ils sont allés là-bas pour une soirée entre célibataires. »**

Il haussa un sourcil à cela et un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de mon ami. **« - J'imagine que c'était un évènement intéressant. Maxwell et Winner à un enterrement de vie de garçon hétérosexuel ? »**

Je souris en retour. **« - J'ai dû écouter Duo pleurnicher à ce sujet pendant un moment. » **Lui dis-je, plutôt mélancolique.

Wufei rigola un peu. **« - Pauvre garçon. » **Il me regarda interrogateur. **« - Dois-je supposer que tu n'as pas discuté de ton intérêt pour lui ? »**

**« - Pas au téléphone. » **Dis-je froidement. **« - Je veux le faire en personne. »**

**« - Alors, **_**tu **_**vas le faire ? »**

**« - Je… ne sais pas. » **Soupirai-je. **« - Je… quand j'ai parlé à Duo la nuit dernière, il m'a poussé à arranger les choses avec Relena. » **Je lui lançai un regard inquiet. **« - Il semble penser que nos difficultés sont principalement dues à de la nervosité pré-mariage. »**

**« - Et ce n'est pas le fait que tu pourrais être bi… ? »**

**« - Je ne le suis pas ! » **M'écriai-je défensivement.

**« - Crétin. » **Répondit Wufei avec son attitude calme que j'avais appris à haïr. Il secoua la tête en regardant à côté de moi. **« - Tu ne le veux pas. Je vois beaucoup chaque fois que tu en parles. La question est que vas-tu faire à ce sujet. »**

**« - Rien. » **Dis-je sourdement. **« - Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Je suis fiancé et il est… mon ami. Ou du moins, il pense que nous sommes juste amis. »**

**« - C'est là que je pense que tu pourrais avoir tord. » **Commenta sagement Wufei. **« - Si j'en juge la manière qu'il avait de te regarder, l'attirance est réciproque. »**

**« - Attirance ou non, il se sent en sécurité avec moi parce qu'il pense que je suis hétérosexuel. » **Grognai-je, portant une main à ma tempe. Je pouvais déjà sentir la migraine arriver. **« - Comment puis-je trahir cette confiance ? »**

Wufei rigola doucement.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? »**

**« - Juste… tu es plus inquiet de trahir la confiance de Duo que celle de Relena. »**

**« - Je suppose que ça fait de moi un salopard. » **Murmurai-je avec lassitude.

**« - Pas du tout, Yuy. » **Dit mon ami avec douceur. **« - Dieu sait que Relena a fait sa part pour briser **_**ta**_** confiance. Je suis honnêtement surpris qu'il t'a fallu aussi longtemps pour réaliser qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de mieux ailleurs. »**

J'ai regardé Wufei bouche bée. Je n'avais jamais réalisé combien il désapprouvait Relena et sa manipulation de notre relation. **« - N'es-tu pas censé me rappeler que je lui ai fais une promesse ? Un engagement ? Que si je stoppe les choses maintenant, ce serait dévastateur pour elle ? »**

**« - Pourquoi le devrais-je ? » **Demanda-t-il avec un calme exaspérant. **« - Tu le fais toi-même. Ce que je voudrais souligner, c'est qu'aller au bout de ce mariage serait encore plus dévastateur pour vous deux. »**

**« - Et que proposes-tu de faire ? »**

Wufei haussa les épaules. **« - Franchement, je te suggère de lui dire que le mariage est reporté jusqu'à ce que vous obteniez tous deux des conseils sérieux pour le mariage. Et puis consulte un psychiatre et essaye d'y voir plus clair dans ta sexualité. »**

**« - Comment suis-je censé faire ça ? » **_Comment_ peut-on explorer la possibilité qu'on pourrait être attirés par son propre sexe ? Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que c'était la bonne chose à faire pour un gars à moitié engagé, je n'avais aucune idée de comment être sûr si j'étais gay, bisexuel ou tout simplement désespérément confus.

**« - Peut-être devrais-tu reconsidérer l'offre de Milliardo. »** Fut la réponse sardonique de Wufei. **« - Je veux dire, ça pourrait être une action sans attache et une solution. Tu te laisses embrasser par Milliardo et tu vois si c'est aussi répugnant que ça doit l'être pour un homme hétérosexuel. »**

Je clignai des yeux, sûr qu'il était devenu fou et je me demandais ce qui lui prenait de se mettre à parler de moi en train d'embrasser Milliardo. **« - Tu ne **_**peux pas**_** être sérieux. Je ne vais pas embrasser Milliardo Peacecraft. Même s'il n'était pas le frère de Relena, ce serait impossible. Je méprise cet homme. »**

**« - Tu le méprises parce qu'il a tenté de séduire le gars que **_**tu **_**veux séduire. »**

Je fixai la table au lieu de mon ami, souhaitant que le serveur se dépêche et nous apporte nos boissons. J'avais sérieusement besoin de boire. **« - Je le méprise parce que c'est un manipulateur et un playboy… et qu'il a pensé qu'il pourrait faire de Duo l'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes. »**

**« - C'est ce que j'ai dis. » **Sourit Wufei.

**« - Parfois, Wufei, tu peux être un vrai con. » **Grognai-je.

Il sourit d'un air amusé. **« - Ouais, mais penses à combien tu économise en frais de conseil. »**

Peut-être qu'il était temps pour moi de chercher une aide professionnelle…

Wufei et moi avons passé un moment dans le bar et je lui ai parlé de mes projets pour passer une journée avec Relena. Il pensait que c'était une magnifique idée et le moment parfait pour moi de réaliser en douceur que nous en pouvions pas nous marier avant (ou du tout) tant que nous n'aurons pas régler nos problèmes d'abord. Et puis il me raccompagna à mon appartement et je me suis retrouvé à réfléchir à des mots approprier pour avouer ce qui serait certainement un indésirable, quoique nécessaire, message.

* * *

><p>Lorsque lundi matin est arrivé, je me suis levé encore plus tôt que d'habitude et me suis dirigeait vers chez Relena. Je me suis arrêté en chemin pour acheter ses roses préférées et quelques croissants, me félicitant pour ce bon début.<p>

Merde, mais Duo m'avait presque donné envie de passer une journée agréable avec Relena. Nous étions tellement sur les nerfs dernièrement, et même Wufei avait convenu que cela semblait coïncider avec les préparatifs du mariage. Je me suis retrouvé un peu confus à nouveau, me demandant si cela pouvait être cette nervosité pré-mariage qui déclenchait mon intérêt pour Duo.

Mais, non. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'une simple nervosité me fasse me sentir attiré par un homme, si je n'étais pas prédisposé à ça. Je devais être au moins bisexuel. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Relena et moi n'avions jamais eu de rapports sexuels. Nous en avons eu. Et jusqu'à ce que Duo débarque, je pensais savoir ce qu'était l'impression de la passion. Mais je n'avais jamais ressentit ces picotements de désir pour Relena que ceux que je ressentais pour lui. Représentait-il une sorte de 'fruit défendu' dans mon subconscient ? Le désirais-je seulement car je ne pourrais pas l'avoir ?

Ce n'était pas une façon de penser alors que j'allais chez Relena. J'avais décidé de tirer le meilleur de cette journée et de ne pas aborder le sujet de notre besoin de conseillers jusqu'à ce que je trouve le bon moment. J'avais besoin de mettre mes doutes et mon insécurité dans un coin de mon esprit et me concentrer pour faire en sorte que cette journée soit agréable pour nous deux.

Walter m'ouvrit avec un léger sourire. **« - Ah, bonjour monsieur. Mademoiselle Relena n'est pas encore levée. » **Il haussa un sourcil. **« - Je suppose que c'est la surprise dont vous parliez ? »**

**« - C'est le plan. » **Répondis-je avec un sourire. **« - Pourriez-vous demander à Milly d'amener le thé dès qu'elle aura un moment ? »**

**« - Je vais lui dire, monsieur. »** Répondit-il en me laissant passer.

Je gravis les escaliers et me glissa silencieusement dans la chambre, ouvrant la porte sans même émettre un bruit.

Elle était recroquevillée sous un nid de couverture, ses cheveux d'or soigneusement recouvert par le petit bonnet qu'elle portait la nuit pour les maintenir en place. Même endormie, elle était fraiche et parfaite, bien calée au centre de son oreiller et avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Je me souciais vraiment d'elle. Ca ne se remettait pas en question. Et mon espoir grandit en pensant que peut-être cette journée spéciale m'aiderait à me rappeler ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Je posai le bouquet de fleur sur la table et j'ai soigneusement ouvert les stores, permettant aux rayons du soleil de tomber sur son visage. **« - Réveilles-toi, belle au bois dormant. » **Taquinai-je.

Elle bougea, se renfrogna adorablement et mit ses mains sur son visage. **« - Aw, Milly… ne puis-je pas dormir encore un peu ? »**

**« - Ce n'est pas Milly. » **Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit et me penchant pour déposer un rapide et doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, cligna des paupières et me regarda. **« - Heero ? Que… ? Quand es-tu rentré ? »**

J'ai haussé légèrement les épaules. **« - Ce week-end. » **Dis-je vaguement. **« - Je pensais que tu préférais me voir en personne au lieu de parler au téléphone. »**

Elle sourit d'un air endormi. **« - Quelle merveilleuse idée ! » **Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa, mais quand elle vit les roses, elle s'arrêta. **« - C'est pour quelle occasion ? »**

**« - Ai-je besoin d'une occasion spéciale pour te combler de cadeaux ? » **Demandai-je.

Elle me jeta un regard méfiant. **« - Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. »**

Je soupirai. **« - Eh bien, il faudrait peut-être. » **Je soulevai le petit sac de croissants. **« - J'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner aussi. Milly ne va pas tarder avec le thé pour prendre ton petit-déjeuner au lit. »**

Relena émit un petit rire. **« - Que t'arrive-t-il ? »**

Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de nier. **« - J'ai pris conseil auprès d'un certain organisateur de mariage. » **Admis-je.

**« - Duo ? »**

**« - Il a dit qu'un petit-déjeuner au lit serait un moyen sûr de plaire à ma fiancée. »**

Elle fit un grand sourire. **« - Tu as pris des conseils romantiques auprès de notre organisateur de mariage ? »**

**« - Quoi de mieux pour quelqu'un comme moi pour faire un geste romantique ? »**

**« - Je vais devoir le remercier la prochaine fois que je le verrais. » **Roucoula-t-elle doucement, me donnant un baiser plus affectueux que nous n'avions pas partagé depuis des mois.

Milly arriva quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau de thé qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet. Je plaçai les croissants dans une coupelle et transféra les fleurs dans un vase et partit m'installer à côté de Relena pour partagé notre petit-déjeuner.

J'ai attendu que nous ayons presque fini de manger pour lui dire le reste de la surprise. **« - Euh. Relena ? Il y a un peu plus aujourd'hui qu'un petit-déjeuner au lit. » **Dis-je guettant sa réaction.

**« - Ah bon ? »**

**« - Je pensais que nous pourrions prendre un jour de congé tous les deux et aller faire un tour sur la côte… faire quelques magasins. Tu te souviens de la bijouterie où j'ai pris ta bague de fiançailles ? C'est sur le chemin. »**

**« - Un jour de repos ? » **Répéta-t-elle, son front se plissant légèrement.

**« - Oui. » **Dis-je fermement. **« - Je n'ai pas à aller au bureau avant demain, donc j'ai pensé que toi et moi pourrions profiter de cette journée pour faire des choses qu'on aime le plus. » **Je pris sa main et fit courir mon pouce sur sa peau lisse. **« - Je voudrais que nous prenions le temps de nous retrouver. Et j'ai fais une réservation au DeVine's. »**

**« - Oh, Heero. »**

**« - Je suis même prêt à assister à La Bohème. » **Ajoutai-je. **« - J'ai des billets pour ce soir. »**

Relena me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. **« - Heero. Je ne peux pas. » **Dit-elle rapidement. **« - J'ai une réunion toute la journée et un déjeuner important. »**

**« - Annule. » **Dis-je fermement.

**« - Je ne peux pas. C'est prévu depuis des semaines. »**

**« - Putain. » **Dis-je, mes doutes revenant dans mon esprit. **« - J'ai vérifié ton emploi du temps quand nous devions planifier des rendez-vous avec Duo. Tu n'as rien aujourd'hui. »**

**« - J'ai dû oublier de le marquer. » **Dit-elle doucement.

**« - Eh bien oublie-le complètement. » **Exhortai-je. **« - Allez, Relena. Quand était la dernière fois où nous avons eu une journée juste pour nous ? »**

**« - Nous avons tous deux des obligations, Heero. » **Elle haussa les épaules.

**« - Oui, nous en avons. Nous avons aussi une obligation… l'un envers l'autre. »**

Un pli renfrogné s'installa sur son front. **« - Heero, l'une des choses qui fait que notre relation fonctionne, c'est le fait que nous comprenons que nous avons des obligations. Je sais que tu fais de fréquents voyages d'affaires et tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de fonctions sociales et diplomatiques. Je ne peux pas les mettre de côté parce que tu veux un peu d'attention. »**

Je suis certain qu'un air menaçant s'installa sur mon visage. **« - Je n'avais pas prévu cela parce que je veux **_**ton**_** attention. Je l'ai prévu pour te donner un peu du mien. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup voyagé dernièrement et avec l'organisation du mariage, nous passons peu de temps 'ensemble', je pensais que nous avions besoin d'un jour rien qu'à nous. »**

**« - Et nous pouvons en avoir un. Mais pas aujourd'hui. En fait, cette semaine, tout est complet. » **Dit-elle, retirant sa main de la mienne et se levant du lit. **« - Je dois m'envoler demain soir pour Londres, puis ensuite à Zurich, Paris et Rome. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? »**

**« - C'est la conférence annuelle des diplômâtes… nous allons dans plusieurs endroits et tenons des réunions… assistons à des cours… »**

**« - Alors passe cette journée avec moi et tu pourrais aller faire ton tour du monde demain. »**

**« - Aujourd'hui, je vais rencontrer les délégués du Luxembourg. »**

**« - Le Luxembourg ? »** Je sentis la colère commençait à m'envahir. **« - Je suppose que Geoffrey sera là ? »**

**« - Mais bien sûr qu'il sera là. » **Dit-elle, agitant la main d'un air dédaigneux, alors qu'elle commençait à peigner ses cheveux. **« - C'est le fils de Lord Halstead. »**

Je savais parfaitement qui était Geoffrey Halstead. C'était le petit-ami de Relena durant ses études et la cause de notre première dispute. Je l'avais surprise sur une terrasse à l'embrasser alors que nous assistions à un stupide évènement.

**« - Je pensais que nous étions d'accord que tu ne le reverrais plus. »**

**« - Je ne vais pas le 'voir', Heero. Nous allons à un déjeuner diplomatique. »**

**« - Ensemble. »**

**« - Il y aura des dizaines d'autres délégués avec nous. »**

**« - Et où, exactement, aura lieu ce déjeuner ? »**

**« - A l'ambassade bien sûr. »**

**« - Bien sûr. Geoffrey **_**vit**_** à l'ambassade. » **Je la fixai alors qu'elle tournait les yeux vers moi.

**« - Je pensais que nous en avions fini avec les scènes de jalousie. »**

**« - Je pensais que tu avais terminé de revoir tes anciens amants. »** Je me suis assis sur le lit, résistant à l'envie de balancer les fleurs et les croissants dans le miroir alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi.

**« - Je te l'ai dis, je ne vais pas… »**

**« - Le voir lui. je sais. Tu préfère juste refuse mon invitation pour une journée romantique ensemble pour pouvoir te rendre là où il vit et déjeuner avec lui. » **Je serrai fortement les poings sur mes genoux et me força à me détendre. **« - Ne fais pas ça, Relena. »**

Elle se retourna et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. **« - Faire quoi, Heero ? Mon travail ? Je suis une diplomate. J'ai des obligations. »**

**« - Tu as annulé des dizaines de ces stupides déjeuners pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Duo. » **Lui rappelai-je.

**« - Celui là est… important. »**

Elle ne me regardait pas dans les yeux en disant ça, et je savais que la seule raison pour laquelle elle allait à ce déjeuner, c'était pour voir Geoffrey. **« - Plus important que notre relation ? » **Demandai-je froidement.

**« - Ce n'est pas juste. » **Grogna-t-elle, posant brusquement sa brosse sur sa coiffeuse et se dirigeant vers son dressing pour se choisir une robe. **« - Bien sûr que notre relation est importante. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce qui fait que nous sommes un bon couple est le fait que nous pouvons passer du temps dehors et avoir toujours une relation. Nous devons comprendre les obligations de l'un et de l'autre. » **Elle posa un regard bleu et froid sur moi. **« - N'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Ce n'est pas le point en ce moment. » **Rétorquai-je. **« - Tu ignores le fait que tu m'avais promis que tu ne t'approcherais plus de Geoffrey. »**

**« - Tu es encore jaloux de lui ? »**

**« - Je suis jaloux de tout le monde ! » **M'écriai-je en me levant pour lui faire face. **« - Bordel de merde, Relena, j'avais peur que tu sautes dans le lit de notre organisateur de mariage… »**

**« - … Jusqu'à ce que tu découvres qu'il était gay. »**

Elle avait tord de me sortir cet argument. **« - Au moins, lui ne t'a pas embrassé ! »**

**« - J'étais ivre. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas une excuse acceptable. »**

Elle s'approcha avec un tailleur dans les mains et le posa sur le lit. **« - As-tu vraiment le besoin de ressasser ma gaffe idiote ? Je veux dire, Duo m'a pardonné, je pense que tu pourrais le faire aussi. »**

**« - Peut-être que je pourrais si je n'étais pas inquiet que la même chose arrive avec Geoffrey, qui n'est ni gay ni assez gentleman pour refuser. »**

Elle pivota et s'adressa directement à moi pour la première fois. **« - Cela te rassure-t-il si je promets de ne pas boire ? »**

Je roulai des yeux. Elle n'était pas ivre la dernière fois que je l'ai surprise avec ce fichu aristocrate. **« - Pas vraiment. »**

**« - Eh bien, que dois-je faire pour te convaincre que je vais bien agir ? »**

**« - Annule le déjeuner et passe la journée avec moi. » **Répondis-je promptement.

**« - Je ne peux pas faire ça. » **Insista-t-elle. **« - J'ai tout organisé. »**

**« - Moi aussi. »**

**« - Eh bien, tu ne peux pas juste organiser une journée surprise et t'attendre à ce que je laisse tout tomber pour toi. » **Souffla-t-elle en récupérant une paire de bas dans un tiroir de sa commode.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour essayer de garder mon sang-froid, comptant jusqu'à dix avant et arrière. Enfin, je savais ce que je devais lui dire. Bon sang, je ne pensais pas pouvoir trouver les mots un jour, mais finalement, je les avais.

**« - Tant que tu relègueras notre relation à la seconde place, Relena, je pense que nous devrions prendre de la distance et reporter le mariage. »**

Elle me regarda brusquement, réalisant ce que je disais. **« - Alors tu romps avec moi ? »**

**« - Je refuse de finaliser un mariage avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu commences à prendre plus au sérieux notre engagement. » **Dis-je sévèrement.

**« - Mais la plupart des préparatifs sont fait ! » **Protesta-t-elle.

**« - Aux dernières nouvelles, la première date disponible pour avoir Romefeller est dans deux ans de toute façon. » **Lui rappelai-je.

**« - Duo a des contacts. »**

_« Bien sûr qu'il en a… sans oublier des yeux magnifiques, un rire et un sourire qui pourrait faire fondre les calottes polaires. »_

**« - Eh bien, tu peux lui dire de ne pas les utiliser. Je ne veux pas me précipité. **_**Si**_** nous voulons nous marier Relena, beaucoup de chose devra changer. » **Je lui lançai un long regard. **« - Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prête à faire les changements nécessaires. » **Bon sang, au moins j'avais été prêt à _essayer_.

Elle cligna des yeux, les larmes commençant à apparaitre et me fixa avec un menton tremblant. **« - S'il te plait, Heero… peut-on seulement parler de ça après mon retour d'Europe ? Je te promets que je passerais plus de temps avec toi. Mais maintenant, je dois **_**absolument**_** aller à cette conférence. » **Elle s'approcha, me faisant son regard le plus charmeur. **« - Tu es juste nerveux à cause du mariage. Je sais que c'est le problème. Et moi aussi je pense que peut-être nous devrions ralentir, c'est une bonne chose… on peut régler ces petits problèmes. »**

**« - Petits problèmes ? » **Répétai-je, essayant de ne pas laisser son regard triste m'émouvoir. **« - Tu mets ma mort en dernier sur ta listes de tes priorités. C'est un assez gros problème. »**

**« - Je promets que je vais tout arranger. » **Insista-t-elle.

Je poussai un soupir las, sachant que je ne la raisonnerai pas et ne me sentant pas tout à fait assez fort pour rompre totalement avec elle. **« - Va à ton fichu déjeuner, Relena. Il ne suffit pas que je te pardonne et oublier si facilement. » **Je trouvais que je n'avais ni l'ambition, ni l'émotion de continuer cette dispute avec elle, donc je me dirigeai vers la porte.

**« - Heero ! »** Elle courut et déposa un rapide baiser sur ma joue, l'air aussi heureux que si elle avait gagné à la loterie. **« - Je t'appellerais tous les soirs ! Je t'aime. »**

Je m'arrêtai un court instant, ne lui retournant pas son geste affectueux et puis je parti. Tout ce que je pouvais penser alors que je traversais les couloirs du manoir était qu'elle aimait la sécurité financière que je pouvais lui fournir ainsi que la commodité d'une relation à temps partiel et un cavalier pour ses réceptions. J'espérais presque qu'elle s'enfuie avec Geoffrey… ça me sauverait de l'angoisse d'avoir à choisir entre elle et Duo.

Mais y croyais-je vraiment ? Elle ne me jetterait jamais volontiers pour choisir Geoffrey. Il était assez loin d'être le successeur de l'héritage de sa famille. C'est pourquoi elle avait rompu avec lui. Bien sûr, il avait un titre et un pedigree pouvant rivaliser avec celui d'un bon chien... mais il n'aurait jamais un sou à lui sauf s'il décidait de faire quelque chose de lui-même. Et cela était hautement improbable. Il était le fils typique et irresponsable d'un Lord… en septième place pour hériter de la fortune familiale… et donc singulièrement inadapté aux gouts de Relena.

Et tandis que j'étais sur le sujet, je pensais à pourquoi Duo serait mon meilleur choix à faire ? Il n'avait jamais montré aucun signe manifeste qu'il voulait être plus que mon ami et je ne pouvais pas vraiment croire à la conviction de Wufei selon laquelle il s'intéressait à moi. Pour cela, honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui. Oh, c'était bien beau de flirter au téléphone avec plus de trois milles kilomètre entre nous. Mais j'avais le sentiment que quand je serais en sa présence de nouveau, mes nerfs s'apaiseront complètement, comme il semblait le faire beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Et même dans le cas contraire… qu'est-ce que j'avais à offrir à un gars comme lui ? Je n'étais pas exactement un homme libre, ce qui signifiait que je ne pouvais pas lui promettre une relation à long terme, du moins pas temps que je n'aurais pas résolus les choses avec Relena. Et puis, je lui avais déconseillée une relation purement physique avec Milliardo… alors pourquoi en envisagerait-il une avec moi ?

Et d'ailleurs, je n'étais même pas sûr de ce qu'une relation physique avec un autre homme serait. Alors pourquoi diable le désirai-je tellement ? On pourrait penser qu'après traité avec Relena, je serais un peu aigre sur l'amour, non ?

Bordel… ai-je dis 'amour' ?

_**A suivre…**_


	38. Sauver la journée

_**Shinimegami :** Eh non, finalement Heero et Relena ne sont pas sortis ensembles, il n'y a qu'une gourde comme Relena pour gâcher ce qui se trouvait être sa dernière chance ^^ Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Eh bien je te laisse découvrir tout ça juste en-dessous. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

_**Guest ( ?) :** Oui, Heero est un peu lâche on peut le dire, il ne supporte pas les pleurs d'une femme et Relena le sait très bien. On remarque qu'elle est assez égoïste, surtout dans le dernier chapitre où elle préfère aller voir son 'ex-amant' plutôt que rassurer son futur fiancé et en demandant à ce qu'Heero ne dise rien. Il est assez aveugle effectivement, mais les choses vont radicalement changer bientôt quand il aura franchi un certain cap ^^ Enfin, je te laisserais découvrir tout ça. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 38 : Sauver la journée**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Je me sentais beaucoup mieux lundi matin, je pense qu'aller voir la tombe d'Alex était une sorte de catharsis pour moi. J'ai libéré ma dernière once de colère et repoussé le sentiment d'abandon plus loin dans mon passé, et je me sentais prêt à aller de l'avant dans ma vie, ce que je n'avais plus fait depuis longtemps.

Il y avait au moins vingt messages sur mon répondeur… une vingtaine de client à rappeler… vingt rendez-vous à organiser. Mais bien sûr, je composai le numéro d'Heero en premier.

A la neuvième sonnerie, je failli abandonner puis j'ai entendu une voix lasse dire : **« - Yuy. »**

**« - Hé 'Ro. Bonjour. »**

**« - Hn. »**

Okay. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la voix d'un homme sur le point de passer une journée romantique avec l'amour de sa vie. **« - Quel est le problème ? »**

Il y eut un court silence, puis un rire presque amer. **« - Comment peux-tu dire que quelque chose ne va pas simplement en entendant 'hn' ? »**

Je clignai des yeux. **« - Eh bien, tu as dis 'Yuy' d'abord. »**

**« - Et à partir de ça et avec 'hn', tu as déduis que quelque chose n'allait pas ? »**

**« - Eh bien, ouais. »**

**« - Tu es vraiment doué. »**

Ce qui amena un sourire sur mon visage. Je serais prêt à recevoir des compliments de ce gars fiancé tous les jours de la semaine. **« - J'aime à penser que oui. » **Dis-je effrontément. **« - Donc, raconte Yuy. Quel est le problème ? Tu as oublié le petit-déjeuner au lit ? »**

**« - Non, pas du tout. » **Fut sa réponse nette.

**« - Oh. Alors où comptez-vous allez Lena et toi ? »**

**« - Nulle part, Duo. Elle a refusé d'annuler ces rendez-vous de la journée pour une chose aussi banale que notre relation. » **Fut sa réponse très amère.

Putain ! Est-ce que cette idiote blonde ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle avait ? Comment pouvait-on refuser de passer une journée avec Heero ? D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-on lui refuser quelque chose ?

**« - Merde, mec… »**

**« - C'est bon, Duo. Ce n'est pas ton problème. » **Dit-il rapidement. **« -Merci pour la suggestion de toute façon. »**

Je ne supportais pas la profonde déception que j'entendais dans sa voix. J'étais tenté d'aller tordre le maigre cou de Relena pour ça. Après avoir réussi à convaincre Heero de faire quelque chose de spontané et romantique avec elle, elle gâchait tout. Quelle stupide fille.

**« - Allons, qui a besoin de Relena ? » **Dis-je à Heero, espérant lui remonter le moral. **« - Je **_**vais**_** faire l'école buissonnière avec toi. »**

Il y eut une pause à l'autre bout de la ligne. **« - Merci quand même, mais je peux aussi bien aller travailler… »**

**« - Non ! » **Coupai-je brusquement. **« - Merde, Yuy… tu viens enfin d'avoir le courage d'être fou et irresponsable pour une journée. Ne reviens pas là-dessus maintenant. Où es-tu ? »**

**« - Sur le chemin de mon appartement. »**

**« - Parfait. » **Dis-je, concoctant rapidement un plan dans ma tête. **« - Tu vas aller mettre un short et de vieilles baskets usées que ça ne te dérange pas de mouiller… prend des vêtements de rechange, un jean et un pull… et retrouve-moi devant chez Howard dans une heure. »**

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Retrouve-moi chez Howard. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Fais ce que je dis, Yuy. »**

**« - Mais, que vas-tu faire ? »**

**« - Je vais m'assurez que ta journée ne soit pas une perte totale. »**

**« - Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Duo. »**

**« - Je sais, mais je veux ! » **Je venais d'être frappé par l'inspiration et je n'étais pas prêt de laisser Heero Yuy passer une journée misérable au travail alors qu'il avait essayé d'organiser un après-midi spécial pour une salope ingrate. **« - Aujourd'hui, c'est ta journée 'd'école buissonnière'. Et toi, Heero Yuy, tu vas vraiment faire l'école buissonnière. »**

**« - Duo… »**

**« - Dans une heure ! »**

**« - Je pensais que tu avais des appels à rattraper. »**

**« - Ils peuvent attendre. Ils ne sont pas si importants que cela. » **Pas aussi important que d'améliorer la journée d'Heero. J'entendis un bruit étouffé sur la ligne… presque un croisement entre un rire et un sanglot. Ou peut-être s'agissait-il d'une toux.

**« - Duo… »**

**« - Ouais, 'Ro ? »**

Il y eut une pause. **« - Je serais là. »**

Je souris largement. **« - Excellent ! A dans une heure ! »**

Je raccrochai le téléphone et me précipitai dans ma chambre, me démenant pour trouver un short en jean et mon tee-shirt le plus confortable. Puis je mis d'autres affaires dans un sac étanche, dont de la crème solaire, des serviettes et une paire de chaussure de rechange.

Puis je passai un rapide coup de fil au bureau et laissai un message à Quatre pour lui dire que je prenais une journée de congé. Il supposerait sans doute que j'étais épuisé par la visite au cimetière, ce qui m'arrangeait bien. Je ne voulais pas avoir à expliquer où j'allais et avec qui.

Quelques instants plus tard, je jetais mon baluchon à l'arrière de ma Jeep, qu'honnêtement, j'aimais tout autant que la Jag élégante que je conduisais pour travailler. La Jeep, affectueusement surnommée 'Scythe' datait du temps où Quatre et moi roulions dans des champs de maïs (ne demandez pas pourquoi !) et que nous avions surnommé sans rapport avec le cheval d'Hilde, c'était mon véhicule 'fun'. Il pouvait aller n'importe où je voulais et me glisser derrière le volant me mettait automatiquement de bonne humeur.

Cependant, une rencontre avec Heero, était tout aussi bien pour remonter le moral. Après tout, Heero Yuy était aussi chaud qu'elle l'était et de super compagnie. Et, avant que vous le disiez, ouais, je sais qu'être seul avec lui pour une journée était une _mauvaise_ idée. Je veux dire, nous l'avons déjà fait avant, mais c'était lorsque nous étions ennemis et qu'on ne se connaissait pas vraiment l'un et l'autre. Depuis que j'avais découvert que j'étais douloureusement attiré par ce mec, passer du temps en sa compagnie était idiot, une stupide idée.

Mais il n'y avait pas moyen que je le laisse seul et misérable après que Relena l'ait rejeté. Le son de sa voix morne m'avait frappé en plein cœur, et puisque cette journée de congé était mon idée, je me sentais coupable de cet échec. J'étais son ami, n'est-ce pas ? Donc je me sentais responsable de le tirer du marasme que j'avais créé. J'étais déterminé à l'entendre rire avant la fin de la journée, peu importe que qu'il faudrait.

Sur le chemin pour aller chez Howard, je m'arrêtais à mon épicerie préférée pour prendre de quoi pique-niquer. Je me retrouvai donc avec un panier rempli d'ustensile et de condiment pour aller avec les sandwichs, des plats d'accompagnement et même un drap jetable à mettre sur le sol. Quand j'arrivais au rendez-vous, j'étais armé de nourriture et d'un plan.

Heero était assit sur le capot de sa voiture sur le parking quand je me garai à côté de lui. Il semblait un peu plus en colère que déprimé, mais c'était dans sa nature. Il n'était pas du genre à se vautrer dans la misère.

**« - Duo ? » **Il regarda la Jeep d'un air incrédule. **« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

**« - Heero… voici Scythe. » **Présentai-je alors que j'attrapais mon sac et le panier de pique-nique.

**« - Scythe ? Comme le cheval d'Hilde ? »**

**« - Eh bien, oui, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le cheval d'Hilde. C'est une longue histoire. »** Dis-je en m'approchant de lui et essayant de ne pas baver quand je réalisai à quel point il était super dans des vêtements décontractés. Et ces jambes ! Je pouvais les imaginer enrouler autour… Euh… non, jamais.

Je forçai mon esprit à changer le cap qu'il venait de prendre. **« - Je t'avais dis que la Jag était une voiture de société. »**

**« - Ouais, mais tu semblais terriblement attaché. »**

**« - C'est vrai. C'est aussi une bonne voiture. Mais ce bébé-là est tout à moi… et peut m'emmener là où la Jag ne pourra jamais aller. » **Je tapotai le capot de la Jeep. **« - Ceci est plus comme le **_**vrai**_** moi. » **Je jetai un coup d'œil à Heero par-dessous ma frange. **« - Crois-tu que cela fait de moi un moins que rien de conduire un vieil engin comme celui-là ? »**

**« - Jamais. »**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. **« - Alors, prêt à y aller ? »**

Ces yeux bleus intense étudièrent mon visage pendant un long moment, puis Heero me fit un léger sourire. **« - Ouais. » **Il attrapa son sac à dos et fut prêt à me suivre.

Nous avons marché vers le stand de glace et Howard eut un air surpris de nous voir puis sourit d'un air entendu. Je me fis la note mentale de le tuer un peu plus tard. **« - Hé, Howie. Tu voudrais bien qu'on emprunte le Poisson-lune pour la journée ? »**

Son regard passa entre Heero et moi et il haussa un sourcil. **« - Où veux-tu aller avec ce voilier ? »**

**« - Jusqu'à Fun Land. »**

Le vieil homme moustachu rigola. **« - Maxwell, tu es complètement déjanté ! »**

**« - Tu le sais déjà. » **Je posai le panier sur le comptoir. **« - Tu peux nous garder cela au frais pendant quelques heures. Lorsque nous serons de retour, j'emmènerais Heero jusqu'à la plage pour le déjeuner. »**

**« - Tu vas lui montrer la vieille maison ? » **Taquina mon ami.

**« - Hé, je peux aussi bien m'asseoir sur ce porche si je veux. » **Répondis-je avec nostalgie. Puis une pensée me traversa l'esprit. **« - Personne ne l'a acheté, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Non. C'est encore à vendre, mon petit. » **Howard rangea le panier de pique-nique derrière son comptoir. **« - Le Poisson-lune est dans le hangar. Vas-y. » **Il regarda Heero d'un air scrutateur. **« - Tu as déjà navigué ? »**

Le brun haussa légèrement les épaules. **« - Juste au club de Yacht. » **Il fit un sourire un peu penaud. **« - Je ne pense pas que c'est exactement la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Howard s'esclaffa joyeusement tandis que j'attrapai le bras d'Heero et le tirai avec moi. **« - Allez, 'Ro. Tu apprendras rapidement. »**

**« - Fun Land ? » **Demanda-t-il en fronçant adorablement les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

**« - Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Fun Land ? » **J'étais étonné. Un homme instruit comme Heero Yuy n'avait jamais entendu parler du meilleur parc d'attraction de notre littoral ? Inconcevable !

**« - Non. »**

**« - Eh bien, prépare-toi à être étonné. » **Déclarai-je. Nous atteignîmes le hangar et m'approcha d'un coin et retira une bâche poussiéreuse du petit violier d'Howard. Comme d'habitude, il était prêt à partir, la voile et le mât parfaitement prêt.

Heero eut un regard douteux. **« - Il est vraiment petit. Est-il sûr ? »**

Je le foudroyai du regard. **« - Il est complètement sûr, Yuy. Crois-moi. »**

**« - Y'a t-il des dispositifs de flottaison ? »**

Je lui désignai deux gilets de sauvetage caché dans le voilier. **« - Bien sûr. Si tu veux être poule-mouillé, tu peux en enfiler un. »**

Ce fut à son tour de me foudroyer du regard. **« - Je ne suis pas une poule-mouillée comme tu viens de dire. Je veux juste survivre à la journée. »**

**« - Je suis un bon marin. » **Assurai-je. **« - Et nous n'allons pas loin. Juste en face de la baie de la péninsule. »**

**« - Fun Land ? »**

**« - Ouais. » **Je jetai mon sac étanche dans le voilier ainsi que le sac d'Heero et attrapa une corde pour tirer le bateau. **« - Prend l'autre extrémité, Yuy, et fais attention à ne pas laisser le mât et la voile tomber. »**

Il se plaça docilement à la fin du petit voilier et nous nous avançâmes vers l'eau pour le mettre à flot.

Le petit beau se mit à flotter joyeusement alors que je déballai la voile, puis qu'avec l'aide d'Heero, manœuvrai le mât. Et quelques instants plus tard, la voile fut déployait et le voilier prêt à partir.

**« - Monte. » **Commandai-je, le tenant stable alors qu'Heero grimpait le premier. Puis je le poussa plus loin dans l'océan, jusqu'à ce que l'eau m'arrive jusqu'aux cuisses. **« - Maintenant, enfonce la quille dans cette fente dans le sol. » **Heero s'exécuta et alors que le vent gonflait la voile, je suis monté à mon tour dans le bateau, laissant mes pieds toujours dans l'eau alors que je prenais le contrôle du gouvernail. **« - Okay, Yuy. Il est temps de prendre une leçon de voile ! »**

Il eut l'air un peu alarmé avant de me lancer un regard provocant et d'aller prendre un gilet de sauvetage. Je souris narquoisement dans son dos.

Le Poisson-lune se dirigeait à la voile… il était petit, léger et maniable pour une seule personne, c'était le bateau le plus abordable sur le marché. Si j'avais un hangar où en garder un, j'aurais probablement le mien. Mais Howard me le prêtait généreusement et je l'avais eu beaucoup d'entrainement à le sortir dans la baie.

Les vagues étaient petites aujourd'hui et l'océan avait une couleur bleu éclatante qui me rappelait avec nostalgie les yeux d'Heero. Et en parlant de ses yeux, il était assit juste à côté de moi pendant que je manœuvrais le bateau en eau profonde. Quant une rafale de vent nous bascula dangereusement sur le côté, je lui ai montré comment relâcher la corde pour permettre à la voile d'avoir un peu de jeu.

**« - Il faut se pencher en arrière sur le côté si elle s'incline comme ça. » **Expliquai-je, démontrant la technique.

Heero était un étudiant rapide et il put bientôt anticiper le besoin de contrebalancer le bateau quand une forte rafale frappé la voile. Alors que nous étions à mi-chemin vers la baie, il avait perdu son expression colérique et avait les yeux écarquillés, le regard curieux, comme la fois où il avait caressé un cheval pour la première fois.

Je décidai qu'il était temps de le défier de nouveau. **« - Bien… tu veux essayer de manœuvrer la voile ? »**

Il tourna un regard effrayé vers moi.** « - Je ne sais pas comment faire. »**

**« - Tu m'as regardé faire. » **Soulignai-je. Ouais, j'ai senti son regard sur moi plus d'une fois. Je pensais que c'était parce qu'il étudiait la manière de naviguer le bateau, car je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il reluque mon cul._ « Je pouvais bien rêver. »_

Il sembla rougir à cela et détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. **« - Mais si je fais mal ? »**

**« - Alors nous allons probablement chavirer. » **J'haussai les épaules. **« - Ca ne serait pas la première fois. Et ces petits bateau sont assez facile à remettre à flot, sauf si la voile est trop imbibée. A nous deux, nous pourrons le faire sans problème. »**

**« - Mets ton gilet de sauvetage ! »**

J'ai souris et je suis parti à l'avant pour enfiler le gilet. Puis je lui ai remis le contrôle de la voile, me glissant près de lui pour changer de place avec lui.

Dieu ! Laissez-moi vous dire que toute cette journée valait la peine juste pour ce moment où je me suis pressé contre lui alors que nous échangions nos positions.

Et puis il fut à l'arrière du bateau, une main sur le gouvernail et l'autre sur la corde de la voile.

**« - Je t'avais dit que c'était facile. » **Soulignai-je, remarquant qu'il avait un talent pour détecter le moment nécessaire de tirer sur la corde pour garder la voile tendue.

Il avait un regard intense de concentration, ses yeux passant de la voile à l'eau comme s'il traçait un parcours à travers les vagues. Je me suis penché en arrière sur mes mains, tournant mon visage vers le soleil et souriant de contentement. C'était une journée parfaitement belle et j'étais en bonne compagnie. Quoi de mieux ?

_**A suivre…**_


	39. Fun Land

_**Shinimegami : **La suite est enfin disponible. En espérant que tu aimeras tout autant. Merci pour ta review._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 39 : Fun Land**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Duo n'avait jamais été aussi magnifique. Avec sa tête en arrière et le soleil brillant sur ses cheveux châtains, il incarnait la beauté. Et si mes mains n'avaient pas été occupées avec la barre et la voile, elles auraient très bien pu s'enfoncer dans cette crinière magnifique.

J'avais oublié le début misérable de ma journée alors que nous avions déployé la voile et voguaient avec insouciance sur les vagues. Mais quand Duo m'a fait prendre la voile, j'ai ressenti une pointe d'exaltation à essayer quelque chose de nouveau et même un peu difficile. Et être capable de regarder sans honte l'homme natté se prélassant au soleil était un bonus supplémentaire. C'était une miracle que je puisse garder mon esprit focalisé sur la tâche à accomplir.

Il ouvrit ses yeux indigo et me fixa en souriant. **« - Tu aimes ? » **Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

_« Aimer quoi ? La voile ? Être envouté par toi ? Que dirais-tu de 'tout à la fois' ? »_

Je souris avec insouciance. **« - J'adore ! » **Lui répondis-je fermement.

Mon choix de mot m'attira un regard surpris, puis Duo détourna le regard et plongea une main dans l'eau alors que nous filions. **« - Ça pénètre dans ton sang, Yuy. La mer et le vent… voguer sur les vagues comme ça. N'est-ce pas ? »**

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui pénétrait dans mon sang, et j'étais à demi tenté de lui dire. Mais la journée était bien partie et j'avais peur de tout gâcher trop tôt. J'avais besoin de le regarder et d'essayer de lire son humeur pour voir si l'attrait que Wufei pensait qu'il avait pour moi était réel. Puis, peut-être que je pourrais aborder le sujet de ma propre attirance pour lui aussi.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui cause cette mine renfrognée ? » **Demanda Duo, me regardant à nouveau.

**« - Je pensais juste. »**

**« - Eh bien, arrête ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes ici ! » **Avertit-il. Sa natte était fouettée par le vent et quelques mèches rebelles volaient autour de son visage alors qu'il me fit un sourire. **« - Nous sommes ici pour **_**ressentir**_**. »**

Oh, mon dieu, cela m'évoquait des images qui n'étaient pas approprié. C'était vraiment une bonne chose que j'ai les deux mains occupées. Je pense que Duo a peut-être lu quelque chose dans mon expression car il rougit et détourna de nouveau le regard, observant l'horizon.

**« - Diriges-nous vers cette péninsule là-bas. »**Il désigna une terre au loin surmontée d'une Grande Roue et de Montagne Russes.

**« - Fun Land ? » **Devinai-je.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule en souriant. **« - Fun Land ! »**

Alors que je commençais à manœuvrer pour tourner dans la direction de la terre ferme, cela nous mit parallèle au vent et la voile se détendit rapidement.

**« - Tu es relevable. » **Me dit Duo, pointant la voile.

**« - Je suis quoi ? »**

Il gloussa. **« - Tu dois garder la voile en angle droit avec le vent. Lorsque tu ne l'es pas, le vent la détends. Relevable. Cela signifie que tu es trop près du vent. »**

**« - Uh-huh. » **Répondis-je en regardant la voile dubitatif. **« - Et comment puis-je nous guider si je fais ça ? » **

Duo rigola et s'approcha de moi, se retrouvant de cette sorte presque collé contre moi. Il leva les bras et me prit la corde des mains. **« - Tourne le gouvernail un peu à tribord et je vais te montrer comment attraper le vent. » **Il m'honora d'un petit sourire narquois et me fit un clin d'œil. **« - Tu es mignon en 'navigateur', 'Ro. Mais je voudrais éviter de me retrouver à l'eau. »**

Je roulais des yeux à cette excuse boiteuse. **« - J'avais le gouvernail alors que tu faisais rien. »**

Duo rit fortement à cela et il faillit tomber à l'eau. Je l'attrapai avec panique par le devant de son gilet de sauvetage, le tirant vers moi et je me retrouvai à quelques centimètres de ses yeux indigo. Mais avant que je puisse combler l'écart et voir si ces lèvres avaient aussi bons goût qu'elles en avaient l'air, une vague heurta le bateau violemment et une pluie d'embruns froids nous trempa.

Duo cligna des yeux et écarta quelques mèches humides de son front, puis il saisit le bord du voilier et me fit un sourire rapide. **« - Joli sauvetage, Yuy ! Tu as essayé de me tuer avec de mauvaises blagues et me sauver de la noyade. »**

**« - Ça semblait être la chose à faire. »**

Nous nous recentrâmes sur le pilotage de notre petit navire et j'ai presque gémi à l'occasion perdue.

Duo passa le reste de la traversée à me montrer les rudiments de la voile… comment virer de bord, attraper le vent et d'autres. Ne me demandez pas d'expliquer, je ne suis pas sûr de le pouvoir. Honnêtement ça paraissait logique sur le moment. Bien que je failli m'étouffer un peu quand il me dit 'Vas-y' d'une voix plutôt sensuelle et je réussi à m'exécuter sans rougir tant que je ne regardais pas vers lui.

Nous avons atteint le petit port de plaisance adjacent Fun Land et Duo a efficacement abaissé la voile et nous a pagayé pour attacher le voilier au quai. Puis il a grimpé sur la structure en bois et me tendit une main. **« - Allez, Yuy. Ne perdons pas de temps. »**

Je saisis sa main, sentant un courant électrique traverser ma peau à ce contact et je résistai à l'envie de garder ma main dans la sienne, même une fois que j'étais monté à ses côtés. **« - Alors… Fun Land est un parc d'attraction. »**

Il hocha la tête. **« - Tu n'es jamais venu ici ? »**

Je secouai la tête. **« - Je ne suis jamais allé dans un parc d'attraction. »**

Les yeux indigo s'élargirent d'incrédulité. **« - Jamais ? » **Demanda-t-il dans un murmure haletant.

J'ai baissé le regard vers les planches du quai, inexplicablement embarrassé par mon manque d'expérience envers une chose que Duo semblait penser vital pour son existence. **« - Mes parents ne sont pas portés sur les activités récréatives. » **J'ai haussé les épaules. **« - J'ai étudié, pratiqué les arts martiaux, travaillé. »**

**« - Fuck… t'entendre dire ça me rend heureux d'avoir été un orphelin. » **Déclara-t-il et je sentis une main chaude s'enrouler autour de mon poignet. **« - Viens et laisse-moi te montrer comment prendre du plaisir. »**

_« Tu peux me montrer ce que tu veux. »_

Je me laissai entrainer le long du quai jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions devant des dépendances. Arrivé là, Duo lâcha mon poignet (bon sang !) et me tendit mon sac à dos et une serviette qu'il avait prit de son sac. **« - Enfile des vêtements et des chaussures secs. » **Me déclara-t-il. **« - Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas aller sur les manèges en étant trempé. » **Je levais les yeux pour voir une lueur taquine dans ses yeux. **« - Tu vas glacer. »**

Je réussi à grogner à cela. **« - Wufei dit toujours que j'ai une personnalité abrasive. » **Plaisantai-je.

Duo sourit à cela et roula des yeux. **« - Encore une fois avec un jeu de mot boiteux ! Va te sécher et nous mettrons nos chaussures mouillées à sécher tandis que nous prendrons du plaisir. »** Il me poussa vers une dépendance et se dirigea vers celle à côté.

Bien. Je n'étais pas entièrement sûr de ce que ça impliquait, mais aussi longtemps que j'étais avec Duo, je savais que je profiterais de l'expérience.

Quelques instants plus tard, je sorti avec un short kaki sec, des chaussures et un polo. Duo était appuyé contre un poteau, portant un jean délavé, des baskets et un tee-shirt qui redessinait chaque courbes et muscles de sa poitrine. Dieu, j'espérai que je ne bavais pas.

Il haussa un sourcil. **« - Est-ce la chose la plus informelle que tu possède ? » **Soupira-t-il.

Je regardai mes vêtements. **« - Assez bien. » **Admis-je. **« - N'est-ce pas acceptable ? »**

**« - C'est bien beau. Juste... » **Il détourna les yeux, une légère teinte rose apparaissant sur les joues. **« - J'espérais juste un peu que tu aurais mit un beau jean serré pour que je puisse te lorgner toute la journée. » **Son regard amusé m'assura qu'il voulait juste me taquiner.

**« - La prochaine fois, je prendrais un short en cuir. » **Dis-je impassible.

Il resta bouche bée un instant, puis se mit à rire en saisissant mes vêtements mouillés de mes mains et allant vers le bateau pour les mettre à sécher sur le pont. **« - Ouvre tes chaussures autant que possible et mets-les au bord du quai.**

**« - Personne ne va les prendre ? »**

Un air amusé traversa son visage. **« - Personne ne voudrait d'une vieille paire de basket malodorante, Yuy. Et heureusement, les enfants d'ici ne sont pas du genre à jeter les affaires des autres à l'eau pour le plaisir. Elles seront en sécurité. »**

**« - Oh. » **J'ai soigneusement posé mes chaussures pour qu'elles sèchent et quelques instants plus tard, Duo et moi marchions vers le parc d'attraction.

Il parlait joyeusement sur Fun Land, exposant la variété des manèges et autres attractions jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'impression de connaitre chaque recoin de cet endroit. Quand nous sommes arrivés au guichet, il a insisté pour payer mon billet car c'est lui qui m'avait fait venir là. Et je ne voulais pas l'insulter en refusant.

Nous avons obtenu une petite étoile bleue tamponnée sur le dos de nos mains et puis nous sommes entrés, nous fondant dans la foule joyeuse et festive. Même si c'était un jour de semaine, c'était l'été donc l'endroit était plein sans être assailli. Il y avait des familles, des jeunes enfants qui avaient terminés l'école pour la saison et même des couples, profitant apparemment de la circulation plus fluide en semaine.

**« - C'est la journée parfaite pour être ici. » **Me dit Duo alors que nous nous dirigions tout droit vers les montagnes russes. **« - Les lundis sont toujours plus calmes et les matinées sont plus silencieuses que les nuits. »**

**« - C'est ouvert la nuit ? »**

**« - Bien sûr ! » **Dit-il comme si c'était primordial de le savoir. **« - La nuit, il y a des guirlandes de lumière et tous les manèges sont éclairés… c'est génial ! » **Ses yeux brillaient d'empressement et c'était si contagieux que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire sans vergogne.

**« - Combien de fois es-tu venu ici ? »**

**« - Quatre et moi venons là au moins une demi-douzaine de fois chaque été. » **Répondit-il, s'arrêtant devant un vendeur de barbe à papa. **« - Allez, Yuy. Il est temps de nous pourrir les dents. »**

**« - Tu ne vas pas réellement **_**manger**_** ce truc ? »** Demandai-je dubitatif.

Il acheta un nuage de duvet rose sur un bâton de papier. **« - Non, tu as m'aider. » **Il tira un morceau de coton entre ses doigts et le fourra dans sa bouche, puis agita le reste devant mon visage. **« - Allez. Tu dois essayer. »**

**« - Duo… »**

Il se mit à battre des paupières et je ne pus que craquer, bon sang !

Je retirai prudemment un morceau et le rentra doucement dans ma bouche. Et bien que je n'étais pas un grand fan de bonbons, je dus admettre que ça avait une saveur et une texture unique qui fondait très agréablement dans la bouche. **« - Mmm. »**

**« - Ah, tu vois ? » **Duo sourit triomphalement. **« - C'est bon, hein ? »**

**« - Tu es un grand enfant, Maxwell. » **Soupirai-je, essayant de paraitre exaspéré.

Il secoua la tête, nous orientant de nouveau vers les montagnes russes. **« - Je suis un adulte qui finalement une chance d'être un enfant. » **Me corrigea-t-il. **« - Grandir sur L-2 est un enfer quotidien, Yuy. Ceci est mon rattrapage. »**

Nous avons terminé la barbe à papa en un temps record car elle était interdite sur les manèges. Et je me suis retrouvé à fixer la manière que Duo avait de se lécher ses doigts en finissant les derniers filaments de la sucrerie.

Je jure que ce bâtard savait que c'était érotique. Je veux dire, merde… lécher mon doigt quand je lui avais donné le morceau de gâteau avait été assez mauvais, mais la façon dont il suçait le bout de son index pour recueillir toute la substance rose collante, failli me rendre presque fou.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

Il me regarda avec étonnement, puis une lueur de réalisation traversa son visage et il retira brusquement son doigt de sa bouche, faisant un sourire désarmant. **« - Désolé. Je n'avais pas envie d'en perdre une miette. Tu es prêt pour les montagnes ? »**

Je regardai les montagnes russes qui dominaient presque tout le parc.** « - Cette chose ? »**

**« - Ouais. Je les fais toujours en premier donc je peux manger plus tard, sans être malade. » **Il me regarda avec inquiétude. **« - Tu n'es pas fragile de l'estomac ou quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Je souris dangereusement. **« - Pas du tout. » **Lui assurai-je, rappelant que j'avais un ventre en fonte et des nerfs d'acier. Je pouvais faire n'importe quel trajet à n'importe quelle vitesse sans être gêné.

Son sourire devint conspirateur. **« - Toi et moi allons faire une grande équipe. » **Prédit-il, me faisant signe de le suivre.

Une demi-heure et deux tours plus tard, nous avons quitté les montagnes russes. Je devais quand même admettre que la descente en spirale et la double boucle suffisaient pour faire flancher l'estomac le plus inaccessible du monde. J'étais heureux que nous n'ayons rien mangé de solide avant. J'étais même plutôt soulagé que nous n'ayons pas fait de troisième tour.

**« - C'était bien pour toi ? » **Demanda Duo, trébuchant légèrement alors qu'on s'éloignait.

Bon sang ! Devait-il mettre des insinuations à chacune de ses phrases ? **« - C'était bien. » **Répondis-je diplomatiquement. **« - Je pensais que tu avais l'habitude de ça. Pourquoi tangues-tu ? »**

**« - C'est parce que je l'ai fais deux fois consécutive. » **Expliqua-t-il en s'approchant de moi et passant un bras autour de mes épaules, que ce soit pour la compagnie ou pour se stabiliser en marchant, c'était difficile à dire. **« - Un tour suffit à me faire tourner la tête. »**

**« - Je vois. »**

**« - Faisons la Grande Roue. » **Me dit-il, désignant la roue imposante. **« - Tu n'as pas peur des hauteurs, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - J'ai fais du parachutisme avec Wufei. » **Déclarai-je. **« - Je pense que je vais pouvoir supporter une grosse roue tournant lentement, Duo. »**

Il me regarda avec surprise. **« - Tu as fais du parachutisme ? »**

J'ai hoché la tête.

**« - Je retire tout ce que j'ai dis à ton sujet comme étant une poule-mouillée. » **Dit-il avec ferveur. **« - Et je peux réviser mon opinion sur ton meilleur ami. Je pense qu'il a une bonne influence sur toi. »**

**« - En as-tu fait ? »**

Il secoua la tête. **« - J'ai jamais eu l'argent pour. » **Admit-il. **« - Ou du moins, je n'ai jamais voulu le dépenser là-dedans. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une activité bien trop chère… mais ça à l'air trop génial, sérieux ! »**

**« - Je t'emmènerais la prochaine fois que nous irons. » **Lui offris-je.

**« - Veux-tu vraiment ? »**

**« - Bien sûr ! » **Je le regardai, incrédule. **« Tu aimerais vraiment ? »**

Il agita une main en direction des montagnes russes que nous laissions derrière nous. **« - Ça te donne une réponse ? »**

Je me suis retrouvé à lui sourire une nouvelle fois. Je l'avais tellement fait ce jour-là, que je commençais à prendre l'habitude. **« - Eh bien, d'accord. La prochaine fois que nous ferons l'école buissonnière, je te ferais faire ton baptême de l'air. »**

Une grande partie de la journée se passa dans le flou alors que nous enchainions les manèges et plaisantions à travers tout le parc. Nous avons prit des hot-dog en collation en fin de matinée, recouvert de moutarde, ketchup et… nous avons partagé une grasse barquette de fritte française. C'était l'un des repas les plus agréables que j'ai jamais eu.

Et en début d'après-midi, nous avons déambulé par les stands de jeu, ou les gérants essayaient de nous convaincre de tenter notre chance sur leurs jeux de hasards désespérément truqués. Duo m'a guidé vers le stand où il fallait lancer une balle de baseball sur une pile de bouteille… des bouteilles qui semblaient presque impossible à renverser… et j'ai gagné une idiote casquette avec des oreilles de chat collées dessus.

Je l'avoue, Duo m'a _presque_ convaincu de la porter. Mais j'ai été capable de résister à ces yeux de chiots et ses lèvres boudeuses, et la casquette à fini dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon.

Puis il a repéré le stand de tir sur cible et m'a entrainé vers lui pour l'essayer.

J'ai soupiré profondément en donnant au vendeur quelques dollars et acceptant le pistolet horriblement équilibré. Je devais tirer sur des canards en métal qui passait le long d'une piste à une vitesse étonnamment élevée. Personne ne fut plus surpris que moi lorsque j'ai touché cinq canards sur une rangée.

**« - Whoa. » **Duo cligna des yeux et me regarda avec un mélange d'admiration et de crainte. **« - Euh, tu as déjà joué à ce jeu avant ? »**

**« - Jamais. »**

**« - Tiré avec un vrai pistolet ? »**

**« - Oui. »**

**« - Sur des gens que je connais ? » **Je vis la lueur taquine dans ses yeux et je souris en retour.

**« - Juste quelques organisateurs de mariage ennuyant ici et là. »**

Il ricana puis grimaça quand l'homme derrière le stand me tendit un ours en peluche rose. **« - Votre prix, monsieur. »**

Duo et moi échangeâmes un regard horrifié et mon ami natté se pencha sur le comptoir et fit un l'homme un sourire commercial. **« - Oh, allez. N'avez-vous pas quelque chose d'un peu moins rose ? »**

**« - Si votre copain peut toucher cinq autres canards, il peut l'échanger contre un prix qui est là. » **Il désigna une étagère remplie d'ours en peluche de plusieurs couleurs différentes. **« - Et s'il continue à jouer, montant de niveau à chaque fois vous pourrez alors choisir un des gros animaux en peluche. » **Là, il eut un petit sourire. **« - Bien sûr, les cibles deviennent plus petites à chaque tour. »**

**« - Aucun problème. » **Déclara Duo avec désinvolture. **« - Allez, Yuy. Continue de tirer. » **Il déposa d'autres dollars sur le comptoir.

**« - Qu'est-ce je ferais d'un ours en peluche plus grand et plus laid ? » **Demandai-je.

Il me lança un regard suppliant. **« - C'est une question de fierté, mec. Tu dois aller plus haut, remporter le meilleur prix ou ça ne vaut pas de le faire. »**

**« - De toute façon… ça ne vaut pas de le faire. » **Soulignai-je.

Il fit de nouveau une moue et je cédai.

**« - Très bien ! » **Je pris le pistolet et hocha la tête à l'homme derrière le stand et toucha cinq canards de plus sans sourciller.

Duo poussa un cri de plaisir. **« - Ha ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! » **Il fit un signe à l'homme qui commençait à attraper un gros panda en peluche. **« - Il va continuer. »**

**« - Je vais continuer ? »**

**« - Tu vas continuer. »**

Cinquante dollars et dix tours plus tard, je me suis retrouvé à tirer sur des canards si petits qu'on aurait dit des fourmis. Mais je réussi à toucher les cinq minuscules cibles.

Le vendeur était partagé entre une expression agacée et impressionné. **« - Vous êtes un flic ou quoi ? » **Demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Je secouai la tête. **« - Je suis informaticien. » **Dis-je platement, lui donnant la version simplifiée de mon poste.

**« - Eh ben merde. Et bien, choisissez votre grand prix. » **Il fit un geste vers la rangée contenant de gigantesques animaux en peluche.

Je regardai Duo avec horreur. **« - Maxwell, comment veux-tu ramener une de ses monstruosité sur le Sunfish ? »**

**« - Nous allons gérer. » **Dit-il avec une joie mal dissimulée. **« - Heero, tu ne **_**sais**_** pas combien de fois Quat et moi avons essayé de battre ce record. Nous allons donc ramener ton prix afin que tu puisses lui en parler la prochaine fois au 'Circus'. Tu pourras te vanter ! »**

Je roulais des yeux. **« - Très bien. Lequel veux-tu ? »**

**« - C'est ton prix. » **Dit-il en haussant les épaules. **« - Tu choisis. »**

Je secouai la tête en lui souriant. **« - Tu es le seul qui m'a fait continuer. Tu es celui qui m'a trainé ici et qui rêvé de gagner ce prix. Ce grand prix est à toi, Duo. Alors **_**tu**_** choisis. »**

Il cligna des yeux, incertain. **« - Merde, Yuy… non. Tu en choisis un. Tu pourras le ramener à Relena… pour quand vous arrangerez les choses. »**

Eh bien, c'était la mauvaise chose à dire. Tout d'abord, je n'avais aucune envie de ramener quelque chose pour Relena, et d'autre part, elle me rirait au nez si je lui offrais un animal en peluche géant. Peut-être que si ça avait été un vison géant et qu'elle aurait pu s'en faire un manteau, ça lui aurait fait plaisir, mais il n'y avait rien dans ce stand qui pourrait l'impressionner.

**« - Soit tu choisis le prix et tu le garde ou soit je le laisse ici. » **Prévins-je.

Il baissa la tête puis haussa légèrement les épaules. **« - Tu es sûr ? »**

Je compris alors qu'il voulait _vraiment_ cet animal en peluche géant. En fait, je pourrais parier qu'il avait dû dépenser beaucoup d'argent pour tenter de l'avoir chaque fois qu'il venait ici. Et je soupçonnais même qu'il en avait déjà choisi un dans sa tête, juste au cas où.

**« - Je suis sûr et certain. » **Dis-je doucement, lui faisant un petit sourire encourageant. **« - Je veux que tu l'aies. Considère cela comme un cadeau de remerciement pour m'avoir fait venir ici, de m'avoir appris la voile et me faire vivre cette journée spéciale. »**

Il rougit à ça, levant les yeux vers le vendeur impatient qui nous regardait avec un air condescendant. Quand il déclara son choix de prix, ma mâchoire heurta presque le sol.

**« - As-tu perdu la tête ? » **Demandai-je, lui lançant un regard incrédule. **« - Comment diable allons-nous rapporter cette… **_**chose**_** sur le Sunfish ? »**

L'homme derrière le stand semblait trouver ça très amusant et il alla rapidement décrocher le prix, chancelant sous son poids alors qu'il nous le rapportait. **« - Aucun remboursement ou échange, les garçons ! » **Dit-il triomphalement en le donnant à Duo avec un regard presque soulagé sur le visage.

Le sourire de Duo était si brillant qu'il aurait pu éclairer toute la côte et il prit l'énorme animal dans ses bras comme il put. **« - Peux-tu prendre ses pieds, euh sabots, Heero ? »**

Je soupirais, regroupant les quatre longues pattes et laissant Duo gérer la tête et le cou. Entre nous, nous réussissions à peine à le maintenir alors que nous avancions à travers le parc.

**« - Dois-je supposer que nous avons gagné notre quota d'amusement à Fun Land pour aujourd'hui ? » **Demandai-je.

Duo me regarda avec une expression de contentement de telle sorte que cela fit mon cœur se gonfler de fierté d'avoir gagné son prix. Cela effaçait mon envie d'abandonner la lourde peluche, difficile à manier qu'il avait choisie.

**« - Ouais. » **Dit-il calmement. **« - Si tu as fais assez de manège, nous pouvons prendre le chemin du retour. Notre dîner pique-nique nous attend chez Howard de toute façon. »**

Je considérai brièvement de danser une petite gigue joyeuse à la pensée que notre journée ensemble n'était pas encore terminée.

**« - Quand tu dis 'pour aujourd'hui', tu veux dire que tu aimerais revenir un jour ? » **Demanda Duo presque timidement.

**« - Certainement. »**

Il eut l'air suprêmement heureux de ma réponse et ses yeux brillèrent presque durant tout le chemin jusqu'au quai. Bien sûr, essayait de trouver un moyen de faire rentrer une girafe en peluche de presque huit pieds de haut dans le minuscule Sunfish, effaça aussitôt l'air paisible sur son visage. Mais j'étais heureux de tout ça.

_**A suivre…**_


	40. Paisible navigation ?

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapitre 40 : Paisible navigation ?**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Okay. Peut-être que la girafe était une mauvaise idée, mais Quatre et moi avions la nostalgie des bêtises du siècle. Une autre longue histoire. Mais pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un gagner cette maudite peluche. Je l'ai finalement eu.

Et effectivement, une fois que nous l'avions attaché au mât avec nos vêtements de rechange, je pensais que nous pourrions avoir une demi-chance de renter à la maison sans la perdre dans la baie.

Heero secoua la tête, dubitatif. **« - Ca ne sera pas suffisant, Duo. »**

Je fronçais les sourcils, puis sur une inspiration soudaine, j'attrapai mon coupe-vent et entoura le corps de la girafe avec, la plaquant un peu plus contre le mât et faisant une boucle avec les manches. **« - Voilà. »**

**« - Il en faut plus. »**

J'avais déjà remis mon short mouillé… donc je pris mon jean et l'attacha autour de la girafe, accrochant un peu plus solidement au mât.

Heero souriait quand je me suis tourné vers lui. **« - Tu es à court de vêtement, Maxwell. »**

Y'avait-il une note… d'espoir ?

**« - Eh bien, que dirais-tu te mettre à contributions les tiens ? » **Répliquai-je. Oh oui. Je suis brillant.

Heero ôta sa chemise et la jeta sur moi et j'ai presque failli basculer hors du bateau. Putain, il était magnifique. Et je pense qu'il le savait très bien.

J'ai essayé d'agir calmement et normalement alors que mes mains tremblantes attaché la chemise autour des jambes de la girafe. J'entendis un rire alors que je finissais le nœud et je regardai par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Heero appuyé contre un des piquets du quai, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le soleil brillant sur sa peau dorée. Putain ! J'étais tenté de simplement sauter dans l'océan pour me rafraîchir, un peu comme une douche froide, seulement en plus rapide. Je jurerais que ce bâtard savait que je le désirais… et qu'il m'appâtait délibérément.

Je veux dire, merde. Il _savait_ que j'étais gay. Il devait savoir qu'il était un homme incroyablement beau. Putain, pensait-il que je resterais de glace ?

**« - Besoin d'un coup de main avec ça ? » **Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

**« - Je te hais. » **Murmurai-je, finissant le nœud et me relevant pour contempler mon œuvre. **« - Voilà ! Ca devrait tenir. »**

J'entendis un grognement de dérision. **« - Tu es au volant cette fois, Maxwell. »**

**« - Naviguer. »**

**« - Essayer de naviguer, tu veux dire. »**

J'étudiai la façon dont le bateau s'agitait sur les douces vagues de la jetée. Ça allait être un miracle si nous réussissons à traverser la baie sans chavirer. Et j'ai l'impression que ma girafe se transformera en poids mort si elle était mouillée. La vision d'un sauvetage par les gardes côtiers dansa dans ma tête. **« - Nous sommes **_**vraiment**_** foutus. » **Soupirai-je.

**« - Tu peux la laisser ici. »**

**« - Je pourrais **_**te**_** laisser ici. »** Grondai-je en retour. C'était un mensonge total. J'aurais été plus susceptible de laisser mes bras derrière plutôt que le dieu du sexe bronzé en face de moi.

Heero monta sur le bateau avec précaution, attrapant la queue de la girafe pour se stabiliser alors qu'il tanguait de façon alarmante. Son regard bleu me regarda avec scepticisme. **« - Nous allons mourir. » **Prédit-il catégoriquement.

Je déliai la corde et assoupli attentivement notre petit bateau, lui faisant un sourire rassurant. **« - Mais la compagnie sera être génial. »**

Il sourit en retour et s'installa de manière à aider pour équilibrer le bateau. **« - Tu as ce droit. » **Accepta-t-il chaleureusement.

J'étais tellement content que j'aurais prit la décision de rester à Fun Land. Je sais qu'il avait passé un bon moment et même quand je mentionnais Relena, il ne se fermait pas en se retirant dans sa coquille. Il s'amusait, et pour cela, j'étais éternellement reconnaissant.

Parlant d'éternité… ce le temps que sembla durer le trajet à travers cette baie agitée. Le Sunfish était horriblement lourd et se balançait dangereusement à chaque fois que j'essayé de changer de cap. Et le vent était contre nous, me forçant à virer en avant et en arrière pour pouvoir avancer. Chaque fois que je devais virer le bateau, Heero et moi étions forcés de nous démener pour contrebalancer notre mât trop lourd.

Et ce bâtard continuait de sourire comme s'il jouissait de mon combat.

Non seulement je devais lutter contre le vent et la maladresse de notre navire, mais ma libido en avait également après moi. Chaque fois que je regardais Heero, et la façon dont les embruns des vagues scintillaient sur les muscles de son torse, je manquai de gémir de luxure. Je voulais l'allonger sur le pont et lécher l'écume de mer salée sur chaque pouce de sa chair exposée.

**« - Bon dieu ! » **Je me précipitai sur le côté pour éviter un chavirage très proche et fini par percuter Heero qui avait vacillé sur le coup. **« - Où est ton putain de gilet de sauvetage maintenant ? » **Demandai-je, m'écartant de lui et de l'impression fascinante de sa peau.

Il me lança un regard impénétrable. **« - Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ma poitrine nue t'offense ? »**

Il savait. Putain, il _savait_ l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, je le jure ! **« - J'adore ta poitrine nue. » **Grognai-je avec un air renfrogné. **« - Je ne veux pas que tu te noies si tu tombes du bateau ! »**

**« - Je nage très bien. » **M'assura-t-il puis il désigna son short et ses baskets. **« - Ce n'est pas comme je portais rien pour peser. » **Il sourit en ajoutant : **« - Si jamais nous perdons pieds. »**

Bon sang ! Il le faisait encore.

**« - Crétin. » **Murmurai-je en détournant le regard de lui et pour réaliser que nous approchions finalement du littoral près de chez Howard.

D'ailleurs, je pouvais même voir Howard en chemise hawaïenne et avec l'impression que le vieil homme nous regardait avec des jumelles. Et puis, je l'ai vu encore mieux… et sans aucun doute qu'il était en train de se fendre la poire.

Il s'élança vers son stand de glace et j'eu le sentiment qu'il allait prévenir chaque personne qu'il croiserait de venir nous regarder accoster le bateau avec notre grosse mascotte attaché au mât. Je détestais vraiment ce vieil homme.

**« - Dis-moi quoi faire. » **Déclara Heero en se penchant de telle sorte que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma joue.

_« Euh… tu pourrais m'allonger sur le pont et me faire passionnément l'amour ? Ou bien je pourrais t'allonger sur le pont… ça serait tout aussi bien. »_

**« - Euh… quand nous approcherons du rivage, ça va devenir assez compliqué, mais essaye de tirer la quille vers le haut avant que nous soyons trop près pour que ça racle pas. »**

**« - Nous ne voulons pas que ça se produise. » **Sourit-il, me lançant un autre de ses regards impénétrables.

La prochaine chose que je sais, c'est que nous nous sommes battus pour contrôler le bateau alors que nous l'amarrions. Chaque vague nous propulsait vers la plage, mais nous faisait aussi dangereusement tangué.

J'étais certains que nous allions vraiment chavirer à un moment donné alors que nous étions encore à cinq pieds d'eau de profondeur. Mais Heero sauta alors littéralement dans l'eau pour soutenir le Sunfish jusqu'à ce que cela soit sûr que ça ne chavire pas et je bondis à mon tour dans l'eau pour l'aider.

Et puis nous avons poussé notre pauvre bateau sur la terre ferme, sous le rire hystérique d'Howard qui résonnait à nos oreilles alors qu'il ne regardait lutter.

Quand nous avons été finalement assez loin des vagues déferlantes et certain que notre précieuse cargaison ne finirait pas mouillé, je me suis effondré sur le sable, sans me soucier de la façon dont il se collait à mes vêtements mouillés et ma natte.

Heero s'écroula à côté de moi, à bout de souffle, mais souriant de satisfaction.

**« - Putain, vous avez gagné la girafe ? » **Déclara Howard, son visage moustachu fendu par un large sourire.

**« - He… Heero l'a gagné. » **Déclarai-je, essayant encore de retrouver mon souffle.

Howard s'agenouilla et tendit la main à Heero. **« - Bien joué, Yuy ! Ce gars convoité cette folle peluche depuis des siècles. »**

**« - C'est la sienne. » **Dit simplement Heero en serrant la main d'Heero et se levant ensuite et commencer à dénouer mon prix du mât.

Howard me regarda puis désigna le dos bien musclé d'Heero. **« - On dirait un gardien, gamin. » **Murmura-t-il.

Je roulai des yeux et lui lança un regard d'avertissement. **« - Je souhaiterais que tu gardes bouche close. Fiancé. Tu te rappelles ? »**

Il secoua la tête et partit de nouveau vers son stand. **« - Votre panier pique-nique vous attend, gamin. Dépêchez-vous de ranger le Sunfish afin que vous puissiez vous rendre à la maison de la plage et revenir avant la nuit. » **Il me regarda par-dessus son épaule. **« - Sauf si tu as l'intention de rester plus tard. »**

Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur avant de me lever et de me joindre à Heero pour décrocher la peluche. **« - Hé, 'Ro… merci beaucoup… pour avoir joué le jeu jusqu'à gagner la peluche… et de m'avoir aidé à la ramener ici saine et sauve. »**

Il me fit un sourire chaleureux. **« - C'était un plaisir. »**

Ensemble, nous avons transporté l'animal géant jusqu'à ma Jeep, la mettant sur la banquette arrière et ouvrant un peu la fenêtre pour passer sa tête de telle sorte qu'elle ne soit pas plié en deux dans le petit véhicule. Nous avons enfilé nos vêtements secs dans les petites cabines qui se trouvaient derrière le stand d'Howard. (Dieu, je n'aurais plus de vue sur cette belle poitrine nue !). Et puis nous avons rangé le bateau dans le hangar avant de retourner au stand de glace.

Howard avait ce même regard amusé alors qu'il posait le panier sur le comptoir. **« - Vous voulez vos glaces maintenant ou après votre retour ? »**

**« - Maintenant. » **Dis-je, fermement. **« - Le dessert en premier. La vie est incertaine. »**

Heero se plaça à mes côtés, secouant la tête. **« - Tu as une perspective unique. Tu le sais ? »**

J'ai haussé les épaules. **« - Pas vraiment. Après avoir perdu Solo et Alex, j'ai appris à ne pas remettre les choses à plus tard. C'est tout. »** Il s'assombrit à cela et je lui donnai un coup de coude. **« - Arrête ! Je t'ai dis que ça ne me faisait plus rien de parler d'eux. Vraiment. »**

**« - Je sais. C'est juste que… je suis désolé que tu n'ais pas pu profiter de beaucoup de temps avec eux comme tu l'avais prévu. Tu le méritais. »**

**« - J'ai apprécié chaque minute que j'ai eu avec eux. » **Lui assurai-je.

**« - Même quand tu te disputais avec Solo ? »**

**« - Même ça. »**

Il sourit. **« - Pas de regrets, hein ? »**

**« - Pas aussi souvent que tu le penses. »**

Nous avons prit les glaces qu'Howard nous tendait, nous disant que c'était 'pour la maison' juste parce que c'était divertissant de les voir arriver à travers les vagues avec une girafe géante attachée au bateau. Il gloussa joyeusement. **« - Attends de voir les photos quand je les aurais développées. »**

**« - Tu as pris des photos ? » **J'avais le souffle coupé, me rappelant soudainement que l'homme rusé avait un appareil photo avec un téléobjectif. Il aimait prendre des photos de bateaux ou des mouettes ou d'autre chose. Sans parler d'idiots avec une peluche géante accroché sur un voilier.

Il sourit méchamment. **« - Je vais même en faire agrandir certaines. »**

**« - Je voudrais des exemplaires. » **Déclara Heero avec un sourire amusé, tirant une carte froissée de sa poche et la posant sur le comptoir. **« - Voilà ma carte de visite. Vous pourrez les envoyer à mon bureau. »**

**« - Bien sur ! »**

**« - Howard ! » **Dis-je plaintivement.

**« - Le moment où tu chavire presque et que tu te prends le gourou de l'informatique est particulièrement divertissant. » **Déclara Howard d'un ton neutre, empochant rapidement la carte contenant les coordonnées d'Heero.

**« - Je te hais. » **Grognai-je en prenant le panier de pique-nique, ma glace et m'éloignant.

Heero me rattrapa en quelques enjambées, me suivant tranquillement. **« - Tu n'es pas vraiment en colère. »**

**« - Un peu gêné. » **Précisai-je.

**« - En quoi quelques photos entre amis peuvent être embarrassantes ? »**

J'osai un regard malicieux vers lui, croisant son regard bleu. **« - Sommes-nous amis ? »**

**« - Je pensais que nous avions établi ça il y a longtemps. »**

**« - Ouais. » **Je soupirai profondément, léchant quelques gouttes de ma glace sur le coté alors que nous marchions. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais voulu qu'Heero soit gay et que je le connaisse avant que Relena ne referme ses crochets sur lui. je me serais jeté à corps perdu dans ses bras fort et musclés et le suppliait de me ramener chez lui et me garder pour toujours.

Waouh. D'où ça sortait ça ? Bien sûr, je savais déjà qu'il était sexy. Mais même mon imagination enfiévrée n'avait jamais utilisé le mort 'toujours'. Les seuls gars envers qui j'avais pensé de manière si permanente avaient été Solo et Alex… et maintenant Heero ?

**« - Je pensais que nous n'étions pas censé penser aujourd'hui. » **Déclara tranquillement Heero.

Je le regardai avec un froncement de sourcil interrogateur. **« - Hm ? »**

**« - Je peux pratiquement entendre les rouages tourner là-dedans, Duo. »**

Je déglutis, faisant un pâle sourire. **« - Oh, je pensais juste combien tu aurais apprécié Solo et Alex… combien tu as en commun avec eux. » ***Je décidai qu'un changement drastique de conversation était trop tard, alors je continuais. **« - Je suppose que c'est pourquoi je ne comprends pas que tu laisse Relena dicter tous les détails de votre mariage. »**

Il fronça les sourcils à ça, regardant ailleurs et j'ai pensé un instant qu'il ne dirait rien. Mais il ne le fit pas. **« - Peut-être que je la laisse tout décider parce que cela signifie plus pour elle que pour moi. »**

Je résistai à l'envie de rester bouche bée, je le regardai droit dans les yeux continuant à marcher lentement dans le sable. **« - Est-ce juste un arrangement commercial pour toi aussi ? »**

**« - Est-ce ainsi qu'elle appelle ça ? » **Demanda-t-il avec ironie.

**« - Elle a dit que vous deux étiez compatibles… confortable… que vos styles de vies allaient ensemble. » **J'ai haussé les épaules. **« - Et je vois le sens de ça. Vraiment. La sécurité est importante pour certaines personnes. »**

**« - Mais pas toi. »**

**« - Je n'ai jamais eu ça… je ne peux pas dire. »**

**« - Relena et moi somme plus que de la sécurité. » **Dit-il calmement, prenant une bouchée de sa glace comme pour se laisser un moment pour réfléchir. **« - Oui, nos modes de vie sont compatibles. **_**Nous sommes**_** compatibles… la plupart du temps. Et mes parents l'adorent. »**

**« - Ah. C'est vrai. Tu as été élevé au Japon… le respect de tes ainés ? C'est ça ? »**

**« - Ce n'est pas ça. » **Dit-il, plutôt raide.** « - Je respecte beaucoup mes parents. Je veux leur faire plaisir. Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? »**

**« - C'est juste que… j'ai vu combien tu t'es amusé dans le parc et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu as raté des choses dans ta vie 'Ro. Je veux dire, j'ai peut-être eu une enfance de merde… mais au moins j'en ai eu **_**une**_**. Toute **_**ta**_** vie tu as été occupé à essayer de répondre aux attentes de chacun, tu as manqué les tiennes. Tu as été le fils parfait… l'élève parfait… l'employé parfait… le petit-ami parfait… » **Je secouai la tête.

**« - Est-ce mal d'essayer d'être parfait ? »**

**« - Je préfère être vrai. » **J'ai haussé les épaules, mangeant ma glace un peu plus vite alors qu'elle fondait sur les bords du petit pot en plastique.

**« - Vrai. » **Répéta-t-il pensivement. **« - Alors que dois-je faire pour être 'vrai' ? »**

**« - Admets ce que tu veux. » **Suggérai-je. **« - Dis a Relena que tu veux une calèche pour aller à votre réception. Dis tu ne veux pas d'escargot et de caviar… que tu préfère avoir du cochon grillé et des coquilles Saint-Jacques. Dis-lui ce que **_**tu**_** veux. »**

Il sourit d'un air mélancolique, le regard droit devant alors qu'il terminait sa glace. **« - Honnêtement, Duo, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je veux. Du moins, quand il s'agit des choses comme le mariage. » **Il me lança un regard oblique. **« - Que penses-tu ? Quelle est ton idée d'un mariage romantique ? »**

Okay. J'ai abordé le sujet. Je suppose que je dois répondre. Mais ça signifiait pas dire que je voulais.** « - Tu vas trouver ça stupide. »**

**« - Non, je ne le ferais pas. » **Dit-il fermement. **« - Je promets. »**

Je détournai les yeux, laissant mon regard errer sur les vagues au loin. Pendant un moment, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir partager quelque chose de si personnel.

Puis j'ai sentis une main sur mon bras. **« - Allez, Duo. Parles-en à moi. »**

C'est avec un grand effort que je n'ai pas frissonné à ce toucher. **« - Okay. » **Concédai-je. **« - J'ai toujours voulu un mariage sur la plage… juste moi et mon fiancé… et quelques amis proches. »**

**« - Pas très formel. » **Nota-t-il, ne retirant pas sa main de mon bras.

**« - Je n'aime pas ce qui est 'formel'. » **Avouai-je.

**« - C'est une blague ! Tu organises de grands mariages, et pourtant, tu n'aimes pas la fanfare ? »**

**« - Je déteste. » **J'ai haussé les épaules, m'écartant alors que nous marchions. **« - C'est très bien pour les gens mondains comme Relena. Mais je viens de la rue. Et peu importe le travail que Quatre a fait sur moi, je suis toujours un rat des rues. »**

**« - Un rat des rues qui a une fixation pour l'océan. »**

Je rigolai à cela. **« - Oui, je suppose. »**

**« - Alors… décris ton mariage. Que se passerait-il ? »**

Je rougis. **« - C'est idiot, Yuy. »**

**« - Pas pour moi. »**

**« - Très bien. » **Marchant un peu plus vite pour ne pas avoir à le regarder et voir son expression, je lui racontai exactement comment je l'imaginai… avec mon fiancé debout dans les vagues en jean retroussé jusqu'aux genoux, et des fleurs sauvages comme bouquet. J'ai attendu un rire de lui et quand je levai les yeux, je vis qu'il avait un large sourire sur son visage habituellement sérieux. **« - Tu te moque de moi. » **Accusai-je.

**« - Non, je souris. » **Corrigea-t-il doucement.

**« - Parce que tu crois que c'est stupide. »**

**« - Je pense que c'est… charmant. » **M'assura-t-il. Ses yeux bleus capturèrent les miens et je dus me forcer à regarder ailleurs et continuer à marcher. **« - Qu'en penses-tu ? » **Continua-t-il. **« - As-tu des fleurs dans ton mariage parfait ? »**

J'ai hoché la tête. **« - Juste ces petites fleurs blanches qui poussent dans les dunes. »**

**« - Blanches. » **Dit-il comme s'il examinait et cataloguait l'information.

**« - Attachées avec un ruban bleue. » **Ajoutai-je, sans savoir pourquoi.

**« - Autre chose ? »**

Je secouai la tête. **« - Pas vraiment, sauf que ça devra être au lever du soleil. »**

**« - Tu lèverais-tu si tôt ? » **Plaisanta-t-il.

**« - Je le ferais pour quelque chose qui est important. »**

Nous marchâmes quelques minutes de plus, et puis il dit calmement : **« - Je ne pense pas que cela puisse paraitre bête du tout, Duo. Cela semble parfait. »**

_« Eh bien, ça le serait si tu étais celui qui tiendrait les fleurs sauvages. »_

Je l'avais fait maintenant. J'étais tombé amoureux d'un homme beau, hétéro et fiancé. Complètement amoureux… et avec lequel je voudrais passer le rester de ma vie et peut-être un peu d'éternité avec lui.

Merde, merde et merde !

_**A suivre…**_


	41. Rêve

**shinimegami : **_Il est clair qu'entre la girafe et Howard, c'était un petit passage assez sympathique et empli d'humour. L'un des derniers qu'on aura parce que bientôt l'histoire va entrer dans sa phase critique. La réaction d'Heero face à cette conversation ? Elle est juste en dessous et je pense que tu vas bien apprécier. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt pour la suite._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 41 : Rêves**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Nous continuions à marcher sur la plage, allant beaucoup plus loin que la fois précédente et après avoir grimpé des dunes et prit quelques virages, nous nous sommes retrouvé sur un tronçon de plage isolé où se trouvait une pittoresque maison avec un écriteau 'à vendre' accroché au balcon arrière.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » **Demandai-je, car ça semblait être l'endroit où se dirigeait Duo.

**« - La maison de mes rêves. » **Dit-il simplement. Il avait quelques pas d'avance sur moi et regarda par-dessus son épaule sans trop rencontrer mes yeux. **« - J'ai tout raconté au sujet de ma stupide idée pour un mariage. Je peux aussi bien te montrer où la lune de miel parfaite serait. »**

Cela évoqua des images que je ne devrais pas avoir dans la tête.

Je regardai la maison, puis lui, interrogateur. **« - Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial ? »**

Il haussa les épaules, un air incertain passant sur son visage sur le partage de son secret avec moi. **« - C'est la maison de mes rêves. » **Répéta-t-il en s'approchant et grimpant les marches du porche. **« - J'ai toujours voulu vivre près de l'eau comme ça… se lever et marcher sur le sable. Ecouter le bruit des vagues tous les soirs en m'endormant… **Il s'assit sur le banc qui faisait face à l'océan. **« - C'est le seul endroit où j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi. »**

**« - Pourquoi ne pas l'acheter alors ? » **Demandai-je, désignant le panneau 'à vendre'.

Il eut un rire bref. **« - Malgré la paye que Quatre me donne, je ne peux pas me le permettre. » **Il me regarda en haussant les épaules. **« - Certains problèmes que j'ai causé… eh bien, j'ai demandé à Quatre de retenir une partie de mon salaire pour couvrir les frais juridiques qu'il reste encore à payer. Il ne veut pas que je le rembourse. Mais merde... je le lui dois. »**

Je m'assis à côté de lui. **« - Je suis sûr qu'il comprendrait si tu ne le remboursais plus pour pouvoir t'acheter cet endroit. »**

**« - Oui, il comprendrait si je le lui demandais. » **Admis-je. **« - Mais tu sais, j'ai un peu de fierté. »**

**« - Au point de te faire rater la maison de tes rêves ? »**

Il ne put retenir un rire amer. **« - Heero… j'ai raté tous les rêves que j'ai fais. Solo… Alex… l'école de médecine… quand j'ai dit que j'avais vraiment foutu en l'air tout ce que j'avais, c'était vrai. Pourquoi serait-ce différent ? »**

**« - Parce que tu mérites d'avoir au moins une chose que tu veux. » **Répondis-je, mon cœur se serrant de sympathie pour lui. **« - Tout le monde le mérite. »**

**« -Eh bien, ce que tu mérites et ce que tu obtiens n'est pas toujours pareil. »**

Je me demandais où était parti le sentiment de légèreté de cette après-midi, Duo aussi avait changé d'humeur car son rire était moins vivant.

**« - Arrête de t'inquiéter à mon sujet, 'Ro. » **Réprimanda-t-il alors qu'il se levait et marcher vers une bancale table de pique-nique. Il posa le panier dessus et commença à déballer la nourriture, y compris des sandwichs, des boissons et des gâteaux.

**« - Les amis ne doivent-ils pas s'inquiéter les uns des autres ? » **Demandai-je, m'approchant pour l'aider, qu'il le veuille ou non.

**« - Ouais, je suppose que oui. » **Concéda-t-il, se détendant un peu. Au moment où le repas fut mit en place, il semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur. **« - Hé… je t'ai raconté pour mon mariage parfait. Maintenant, dis-moi le tien ? C'est ce que tu veux **_**vraiment **_**? »**

**« - En dehors de la voiture ? » **Taquinai-je, m'asseyant avec précaution sur le vieux banc et poussant un soupir de soulagement qu'il ne cède pas sous mon poids.

Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, s'asseyant sur le côté opposé, à ma grande déception. Il me fit signe de commencer à manger et s'ouvrir un soda.

**« - Eh bien. » **J'ai réfléchi un moment, prenant une bougée d'un sandwich tout en essayant de me rappeler que j'avais un jour imaginé pour mon mariage. **« - Bien que mes parents aurait voulu une cérémonie très traditionnelle… probablement au Japon… je pense que je voudrais que ça se fasse dans l'une des petites chapelles en pierre dans les montagnes. »**

Duo écarquilla les yeux. **« - Sérieusement ? »**

**« - Oui. »**

Il sourit et secoua la tête. **« - Comme Alex. » **Murmura-t-il.

**« - Pourquoi ? Ton pompier aimait les montagnes lui aussi ? »**

**« - Oui. Nous aimions faire des randonnées le week-end. Il avait prévu que notre mariage se fasse au sommet d'une montagne. » **Il sourit avec bonhomie. **« - Ca avait été l'enfer de convaincre les invités… ils auraient dû prendre le télésiège. Mais la vue de là-haut… » **Sa voix se fana alors que son regard se perdait sur la vaste étendue de l'océan. **« - C'était presque aussi spectaculaire que celle-ci. »**

**« - Presque. » **Concédai-je, non pas à la question des vagues étincelantes, mais à ses yeux rêveurs et ses brillants cheveux châtains.

**« - Comment Relena t'a-t-elle convaincu de prendre Romefeller ? » **Demanda-t-il, apparemment oublieux de mon regard. **« - La première ouverture est dans à peine deux ans. »**

**« - Bien. » **Marmonnai-je dans un souffle.

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - J'ai dis, si elle veut un endroit comme ça, c'est assez bien pour moi. » **Modifiai-je rapidement.

**« - Je pourrais probablement baratiner Silvia pour avancer la date, si vous êtes sûr du lieu. » **Dit-il calmement, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il prenait un sandwich.

**« - Non ! » **Dis-je rapidement, détournant timidement le regard quand il leva les yeux vers moi. **« - Je veux dire. Eh bien, il est évident que Relena et moi avons nos différents. De longues fiançailles seraient probablement une bonne idée. Nous aurons le temps de… » **_« Changer nos esprits… nos préférences sexuelles… notre choix de fiancé… »_

**« - Améliorer les choses ? » **Termina-t-il à ma place, tournant à nouveau son attention sur sa nourriture.

**« - Je suppose. »**

**« - C'est une bonne idée. » **Ajouta-t-il. **« - Vous deux, vous avez beaucoup à apprendre. »**

Je ressenti un élancement d'irritation à la tonalité de sa voix sérieuse. **« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »**

Il me lança un regard oblique. **« - Rien. Juste… vous avez l'air de deux étrangers, vous avez peut-être besoin de communiquer davantage. »**

C'était la dernière chose dont je voulais parler alors que j'essayais de trouver la meilleure façon de faire comprendre à Duo que je pourrais être intéressé par lui plus que comme un ami, plutôt que par Relena. Et pour une raison quelconque, il semblait obsédé de m'aider avec mes problèmes relationnels avec elle.

_« Eh bien, merde. Il pense que nous sommes amis tous les deux… que tu es hétéro… qu'il est en sécurité en ta compagnie. »_

Je me sentais comme un idiot. J'avais flirté toute la journée avec Duo, essayant de susciter une réaction qui pourrait me prouver qu'il était sérieusement attiré par moi. Et il était complètement inconscient du fait que j'étais attiré par lui. Sachant qu'il était gay, ça avait été facile pour moi de trouver des choses pour obtenir des réactions de lui, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment lui transmettre un intérêt réciproque.

Puis il leva un regard très direct vers moi, me faisant résister à l'envie de me tortiller sous son intensité. **« - Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux dans la vie, Yuy ? »**

Je pensais savoir. Et j'essayais de m'accrocher à ce fantôme de souvenir. **« - J'ai toujours voulu rendre mes parents fiers… réussir dans mon travail. » **Je sentis mon front se plisser. **« - Je pense vouloir un foyer et une famille. »**

**« - Des enfants ? »**

Je secouai la tête. **« - Pas le temps. »**

**« - Alors ce serait Relena et toi dans votre grand manoir sur la colline ? »** Suggéra-t-il.

Je fronçais de nouveau les sourcils. **« - Je suppose. »**

**« - C'est ton rêve ? »**

Le froncement de sourcil s'approfondit.** « - Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, je n'y ai jamais beaucoup pensé. »**

**« - Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de commencer. » **Conseilla-t-il. **« - Tout ce que je viens d'entendre ce que tu penses que tout le monde attend de toi. C'est une question de devoir. » **Il fronça les sourcils. **« - Mais la vie n'est pas seulement un devoir et une obligation, Heero. C'est aussi ce que tu veux d'elle et ce que tu en fais. Tu dois comprendre cela avant que tu puisses partager ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Si tu ne sais même pas ce que **_**tu**_** veux, comment pourrais-tu donner à Relena ce **_**qu'elle**_** veut ? »**

Je lui lançai un regard dur, sentant encore une fois son intrusion dans ma relation avec Relena. En fait, il m'irritait à mentionner ma relation avec Relena. Je ne voulais même pas parler d'elle. Et je ne voulais surtout pas parler d'elle à l'homme qui était la cause de mes doutes les plus sérieux au sujet de me marier avec elle. **« - Et que veux exactement Relena, Monsieur l'Expert ? » **Demandai-je ironiquement.

Il haussa les épaules, terminant son sandwich en quelques bouchées. **« - Comment diable devrais-je savoir, Yuy ? Elle n'est pas **_**ma**_** fiancée. » **Les yeux indigo se plissèrent. **« - Mais je savais parfaitement ce que Solo et Alex voulaient… d'eux-mêmes, de la vie… de moi. » **Il se redressa, se mettant à faire les cent pas dans le sable. **« - Merde, Heero… je doute même avoir une meilleure idée de ce que Relena veut que toi. »**

**« - Et comment tu sais ça ? » **Ricanai-je, ressentant un élancement familier de colère devant le fait que Relena semblait toujours se confier à tout le monde sauf à moi.

**« - Parce que je ne suis pas seulement un beau-parleur. Je suis aussi un bon auditeur. »**

**« - Et je ne le suis pas ? »**

**« - Non… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »**

**« - Alors **_**qu'est**_**-**_**ce**_** que tu veux dire ? »**

Il leva les mains en signe de réédition. **« - Je ne sais pas, 'Ro. Tu confonds tout ce je dis. Et je devine que tu dois confondre ce que les autres disent aussi… Relena inclus. »**

**« - Veux-tu bien arrêter de la ramener à tout ça ? » **Demandai-je. **« - Bordel de merde, Duo, elle était trop occupée à déjeuner avec son ex aujourd'hui plutôt que de passer du temps avec moi ! Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle se soucie de ce que je veux alors qu'elle ne fait que ce qu'elle veut ? »**

Sa mâchoire chuta à cela et il fronça les sourcils de confusion. **« - Est-ce vraiment juste une dispute entre vous deux ou quoi ? » **Demanda-t-il avec un air presque horrifié. **« - Je n'ai jamais vu un couple fiancé si complètement détaché de leur relation. »**

**« - Si je me souviens bien, nous avons embauché un organisateur de mariage… pas un conseiller matrimonial. Arrête d'essayer d'arranger ma putain de relation, Maxwell ! »**Ouais, je sais, je cachais ma peur de confesser mes sentiments pour lui derrière ma colère face à ses tentatives frustrantes de m'aider à réparer une relation que j'étais de moins en moins sûr de vouloir arranger.

**« - Mais elle doit être arrangée. »**

**« - Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est notre relation. » ** Grondai-je avec colère.

**« - Il me semble en savoir plus que toi ! Je sais que tu es déterminé à vouloir que ça le soit. Et puis, tu as besoin de faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire d'une manière ou d'une autre ? »**

Il tourna un regard peiné vers moi. **« - Je suis ton ami, Yuy. Du moins, je pensais l'être. Et ça me tue vraiment de vous regarder vous traiter tous les deux mutuellement comme vous n'importiez pas… la regarder **_**te**_** traiter… »**

Il s'arrêta soudainement, les yeux s'emplissant de culpabilité, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose qu'il regrettait. Et puis il se détourna. **« - Je vais faire un tour. » **Dit-il sèchement marchant vers l'eau.

**« - Moi aussi ! » **Je me suis levai et suis parti dans le sens inverse, commençant à revenir vers Howard. J'étais furieux alors que je marchais sur la plage, bouillonnant de ressentiment alors que Duo pensait avoir tout compris de Relena, quand après des années de relation, j'étais encore désemparé. Comment osait-il prétendre la connaitre mieux ? Où moi, également ?

Je savais ce que je voulais. Ou du moins, ce que _j'avais_ voulu. J'avais voulu un bon emploi, une belle maison, une jolie femme… je suppose 'fidèle' aurait été sympa aussi. Mais alors, il n'y avait pas de garantie dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais maintenant, je voulais…

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, regardant Duo continuait à s'éloigner de moi quoique plus lentement. Ses épaules étaient affaissées, lui donnant un air abattu, mais je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière et admettre que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je voulais, alors j'ai continué à marcher.

Et pendant le trajet, réfléchissant à tout ça, _j'ai_ eu une idée… Wufei avait tenté de me faire comprendre cela à de très nombreuses surprises. Mais j'avais peur de le dire à voix haute… peur de ce que ça pourrait signifier pour mon avenir.

Je voulais rire plus souvent dans ma vie. Je venais de réaliser que le faisais souvent depuis que j'étais ami avec Duo. Ce n'est que quand il m'a persuadé de m'amuser que j'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais raté des choses. Les séances d'entrainement avec Wufei et nos soirées au restaurant ou au cinéma avaient été peu nombreuses depuis que j'étais avec Relena. Elle exigeait chaque moment libre de ma vie, semblait-il. Et pour la première fois, je réalisais vraiment combien je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais eu plus de plaisir durant les semaines depuis que j'ai rencontré Duo que j'en avais eu depuis des lustres.

Je voulais plus de passion aussi. Je voulais faire des choses qui m'excitaient… des choses auxquelles j'avais renoncé pour Relena… comme le parachutisme.

Et… (C'était le plus dur pour moi de l'admettre)… je voulais faire ces choses avec Duo… pas Relena. Je _voulais_ Duo.

Là, je la reconnu… en moi... la petite voix lancinante qui me chuchotait à l'arrière de la tête que j'avais des obligations envers mes parents et Relena… envers tout le monde, même Duo. Et merde… il était vraiment le seul qui avait besoin d'entendre mon admission… et celui qui m'effrayait le plus d'affronter.

* * *

><p>J'étais assis sur le capot de la Jeep depuis presque une heure quand Duo réapparu, marchant lentement sur la plage, ses chaussures à la main et le panier à pique-nique dans l'autre. Il était sur la partie de la plage où les vagues déferlaient, les vagues s'écrasant sur ses pieds nus alors qu'il marchait. Jusqu'aux mi-mollet, son jean était mouillé car il n'avait pas prit la peine de le retrousser. Et notre journée active avait désordonnée sa natte, probablement rigide par le sel de mer et le sable. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau.<p>

Le soleil se couchait sur l'eau et les rayons d'or causaient des reflets de feu sur ses cheveux châtains. Il rayonnait presque dans la lumière qui se reflétait sur les vagues et tombait sur lui alors qu'il marchait. Il était absolument magnifique… douloureusement à couper le souffle. De son sourire contagieux et son sourire chaud, à la chevelure châtain se balançant dans son dos mince, il était tout simplement superbe. J'ai été attiré par lui depuis le moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur lui. Wufei l'avait vu, pourquoi m'avait-il fallu si longtemps que je fasse la même chose ?

Je me suis levé et j'ai marché à travers la plage pour aller à sa rencontre.

Il s'est arrêté quand il m'a vu, ses sourcils se fronçant de perplexité alors que je m'approchais. Mais je ne me suis pas arrêté… j'ai continué jusqu'à envahir son espace personnel, mettre mes mains autour de son visage et je l'ai embrassé.

Et il m'a laissé faire.

Pas seulement ça, il m'a embrassé en retour… et il le faisait comme s'il avait attendu ça.

Il me laissait amadouer sa bouche ouverte et glisser ma langue pour explorer la chaleur et la saveur qu'était Duo. Sa bouche avait un goût de glace et ses lèvres étaient légèrement salées par les embruns du ressac. Et le baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que j'avais déjà partagé.

Il était enivrant et intense… il me faisait sentir comme si mon corps était en feu… comme si je pouvais rester là pour toujours sans jamais avoir besoin de plus.

Je n'ai même pas remarqué le clapotis des vagues sur mes chaussures alors que ses bras entouré ma taille et que des mains fraiches se glissaient sous ma chemise. Mes propres mains étaient déjà en mouvement, descendant le long de son corps pour s'emparer de la bouche de sa ceinture et le tirer contre moi et sentir son corps pressé contre le mien.

Il gémit dans le baiser et je l'aurais presque prit là, dans les vagues, ne voulant rien d'autre que d'explorer chaque centimètre de son corps. Mais au contraire, je glissai ma cuisse entre ses jambes, haletant à la preuve tangible qu'il me voulait autant que je le voulais.

Je pense qu'il a murmuré quelque chose d'indiscernable dans le baiser, ses doigts caressant mon dos comme s'il voulait définitivement mouler nos corps ensembles. Et quand il bougea ses hanches contre les miennes, je pus entendre sa respiration s'accélérait et devenir dure de besoin.

Tout savoir sur ce moment était parfait.

Sauf pour le besoin de _respirer _! Quand je reculai suffisamment pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air, les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent et il se dégagea.

**« - Merde ! Oh, **_**merde **_**! Heero… non ! » **Il haletait. Son visage était rouge, sa respiration en lambeaux et l'expression sur son visage était une pure terreur. **« - Je ne peux pas... Tu ne **_**peux**_** pas… je ne peux pas. » **Il secoua la tête sans comprendre. **« - Tu n'es pas… »**

**« - Duo, je… »**

**« - Non ! » **Dit-il plus fortement, ses yeux commençant à prendre un air plus sauvage. Il secoua fortement la tête. **« - Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! » **Dit-il avec colère, ses mains se serrant en un poing. **« - Je pars, Yuy. Putain, je démissionne ! » **Sur ce, il se tourna et courut vers le parking, laissant ses chaussures et le panier là où ils avaient chuté.

Je n'ai pas essayé de l'arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas. Il avait raison de s'enfuir. Il était le seul avec une conscience… le seul avec une âme. J'étais le salaud sans cœur qui briser sa confiance, ainsi que celle de Relena.

Je le regardai alors qu'il se jetait littéralement dans la Jeep, démarrant le moteur dans un rugissement et faisant crisser les pneus alors que le véhicule s'élançait. La fumée et le gravier vola autant de la Jeep alors qu'il quittait le parking. Cela me rappela vaguement l'époque où il avait fait pareil avec la Jaguar quand Relena l'avait trafiqué. Seulement cette fois, je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait une explication qui calmerait sa colère.

_**A suivre…**_


	42. Cauchemars

**shinimegami** :_ Bas si tu veux je te fais un résumé de la suite en quatre mots : pas sorti de l'auberge, lol. Enfin tu vas voir tout ça par toi-même. Merci pour ta review._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 42 : Cauchemars**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

J'étais à mi-chemin de l'autoroute avant que la sensation délicieuse des lèvres chaudes d'Heero sur les miennes se fane.

J'avais atteint la sortie quand mes mains arrêtèrent de trembler.

Et je me garais devant le 'Circus' quand le choc commença à s'estomper pour être remplacé par du désespoir. Ce fut aussi à ce moment que je repris le contrôle de mes hormones qui faisaient rage et sentit l'oppression dans mon jean délavé.

Dieu, quel baiser ça avait été ! Entre les vagues s'échouant sur mes pieds et le vent dans mes cheveux et la cuisse d'Heero pressait contre moi… j'aurais pu mourir de bonheur à cet instant. J'aurais voulu que ça ne se termine jamais… mais naturellement, à l'instant où ses lèvres brûlantes avaient quittés les miennes, mes esprits m'étaient revenus et j'avais réalisé que j'étais dans les bras d'un homme dont j'organisais le mariage. Un homme vraiment, vraiment sexy dont j'aurais voulu qu'il me jette au sol et me baise passionnément. C'est étonnant que j'ai pu conduire pendant près d'une demi-heure avant que les effets de la passion ne se réveillent.

Bien sûr, la chaleur de la luxure se dissipait lentement, laissant dans son sillage des vagues énormes de culpabilité.

J'étais un putain de briseur de couple ! Alors que Relena et Heero étaient parfaitement heureux, j'ai débarqué, j'ai eu le béguin pour le marié et maintenant je lui _vole _! J'allais pourrir en enfer… et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Non… attendez… c'est _lui_ qui _m'avait_ embrassé, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais rien commencé, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, merde, je pensais que ce gars était hétérosexuel. Pourquoi _devrais-je_ commencer quelque chose ? D'ailleurs en pensant à ça, il n'était pas censé être hétéro ? Il était fiancé à une femme, pour l'amour de dieu. Cela indiquait généralement une préférence pour le sexe opposé. Qu'était donc ce baiser alors ?

**« - Une vodka bien forte. »** Dis-je à Trowa en m'effondrant sur un tabouret du bar.

**« - Vo… vodka ? » **Répéta-t-il avec surprise.

**« - Bien forte. » **Répétai-je à mon tour, lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

**« - Euh, juste une minute. » **Marmonna-t-il, se détournant et cherchant quelque chose derrière le bar pendant un moment. **« - Je vais devoir aller dans la réserve pour chercher une bouteille. »**

Il disparut dans l'arrière-salle et il me fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il essayait de gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que Quatre arrive.

Merde. Fais chier.

**« - Salut, Duo. » **S'exclama joyeusement Quatre, s'apprêtant à prendre place sur le tabouret libre à mes côtés.

**« - Heero m'a embrassé. » **Annonçai-je platement, sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen de contourner la conversation imminente.

Sous le choc, Quatre manqua le bord du tabouret et s'écoula au sol.

**« - Trowa, où est cette putain de vodka ? » **M'écriai-je. **« - Ramène ton cul ici et sers-moi à boire ! »**

Quatre se releva et fit signe à Trowa de s'éloignait alors qu'il osait enfin sortir de la réserve. **« - Non, Duo. » **Dit-il fermement. **« - Pas de vodka. »**

Je le foudroyai du regard, pointant un doigt tremblant vers lui. **« - Toi ! Tu es celui qui m'a demandé de continuer ! Je t'avais **_**demandé**_** de prendre le relais. Je t'ai **_**supplié**_** de ne pas continuer à me faire aller dans cette maison des enfers. Mais non ! Tu as insisté pour que ton meilleur organisateur de mariage s'occupe de cette putain d'union Peacecraft. Et maintenant, **_**regarde**_** ce qui s'est passé ! »**

**« - Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui **_**s'est**_** passé. » **Admit Quatre, fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

**« - Je te l'ai dis. Ce putain d'Heero Yuy… qui est fiancé à cette jolie princesse rose m'a **_**embrassé**_**. »**

Quatre promena son regard autour du bar vide, voyant un ou deux clients ébahi, puis il attrapa fermement mon bras. **« - Trowa ! Je ramène Duo chez lui ! »** Déclara-t-il en direction de la porte de la réserve.

Le barman aux cheveux châtain-roux sortit de nouveau la tête, jugeant apparemment sage de se montrer sans danger. **« - Penses-tu avoir besoin d'aide ? » **Demanda-t-il avec précaution.

Quatre se détourna pour commencer à se mettre en route. **« - Non. Duo va bien se comporter. » **Dit-il fermement comme s'il m'informait aussi de ce fait. **« - Je pense qu'il a juste besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour se calmer et réfléchir. »**

Je le laissai me mettre sur pied et me tirer vers la sortie. **« - Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison, Quat. Je veux rester ici et boire jusqu'à ce que j'oublie. » **Lui dis-je fermement.

Ses yeux aigue-marine glissèrent le long de mon corps, prenant en compte le sable, la chemise froissée, le jean délavé qui était encore humide jusqu'aux genoux et mes pieds nus. **« - Duo… tu es pied nu. »**

**« - Quelle merde. » **Jurai-je sèchement.

**« - Où sont tes chaussures ? » **Il leva un regard colérique vers le mien. **« - As-tu déjà bu ? »**

**« - Juste des soda. » **Lui assurai-je. **« - Et je pense que j'ai laissé tomber mes baskets dans l'océan quand Heero s'est approché et m'a **_**embrassé **_**! »**

J'étais de nouveau au bord de l'hystérie alors que le souvenir de ces lèvres délicieuses et brûlantes revenait me tourmenter.

**« - A plus tard, Trowa ! » **Salua Quatre, me guidant fortement vers la porte et se dirigeant vers ma Jeep. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, regardant. **« - Est-ce une girafe ? »**

**« - Longue histoire. » **Soupirai-je.

**« - Nous avons le temps. Donne-moi tes clefs. »**

J'ai pris mes clefs dans ma poche et je me suis installé sur le siège passager, poussant la girafe en arrière de sorte que son cou soit en diagonal avec mon siège et soit toujours tendu par la fenêtre.

Quatre monta derrière le volant et démarra Scythe. **« - Commence à parler, Duo. »**

Et c'est ce que je fis. Je lui racontai mon idée lumineuse qu'Heero emmène Relena pour une journée romantique et son refus ridicule. Et puis je lui racontai comment je m'étais senti responsable de l'échec et avait décidé d'emmener Heero avec le voilier jusqu'à Fun Land.

A la fin de ma pitoyable histoire, Quatre étouffait son rire alors qu'il conduisait et je sentis le fort besoin de l'étrangler.

**« - Tu pense que c'est drôle qu'un client fiancé m'ait embrassé, Quat ? » **Demandai-je. **« - Un client fiancé **_**hétéro **_**? »**

**« - Non… je suis juste bloqué sur le moment où tu as navigué avec la girafe à travers la baie. » **Admit-il. **« - Je me soucierais du baiser plus tard. »**

**« - Je te hais. » **Soupirai-je, m'enfonçant dans mon siège. **« - Où m'emmènes-tu ? »**

**« - Chez moi. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas ivre. »**

**« - Je ne suis pas convaincu que tu ne tente pas encore de te **_**saouler**_**. » **Fut sa réponse rapide. Quatre me lança un regard oblique. **« - Veux-tu me promettre que tu ne le veux pas ? »**

J'ai croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine, regardant droit devant moi. Pourquoi diable étais-je allé au Circus ? J'aurais dû savoir que Quatre serait là où que Trowa refuserait de me servir. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres bars en ville.

Certes, mais peu d'entre eux m'auraient laissé entrer pieds nus. Mais je pense que mon sac était sous le siège et ma paire de chaussure de rechange dedans. Maintenant que je pensais un peu plus clairement, je réalisé que j'aurais pu arriver à d'autres options.

**« - Duo ? Est-ce que tu **_**m'écoutes **_**? »** Quatre me sortit de mes pensées.

Je levais des yeux menaçant vers lui. **« - Je n'écoutais pas. »**

**« - Tout d'abord, tu dois te ressaisir. » **Suggéra-t-il. **« - Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Tu as embrassé Heero. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le désirais pas. »**

Ouais, je le désirais vraiment. J'avais voulu ça et beaucoup plus. Mais je ne devais pas l'obtenir… jamais. J'avais flirté avec Heero toute la journée, certain qu'il ne ferait jamais un geste, car il n'était pas gay. Bordel… il avait même flirté en retour. Et je pensais que c'était qu'un jeu, un peu inoffensif et sexuellement frustrant. Mais maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

**« - Duo ? Duo ! »**

**« - Désolé, je n'écoutais plus. » **Murmurai-je d'un air absent.

Nous étions presque arrivés chez Quatre et soudain, mon téléphone a sonné. Je l'ai sorti de ma poche comme si c'était un serpent venimeux, et j'ai grimacé en voyant le nom 'Yuy' s'affichait.

**« - Fuck, fuck, fuck ! » **Je le coupai rapidement et le jeta sur la banquette arrière.

**« - Tu devras parler avec lui tôt ou tard. » **Prédit Quatre.

**« - Non je ne le ferais pas. J'ai démissionné. » **Dis-je platement.

**« - Tu as démissionné ? »**

**« - Je lui ai dis qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, et j'ai démissionné. » **Dis-je à mon patron.

**« - Impossible de te faire quoi ? T'embrasser ? »**

**« - Non, se payer ma tête. » **Grognai-je. **« - C'était un stupide jeu, Quat… ou une putain d'expérience ou quelque chose. Je ne **_**sais**_** même pas ce que c'était. Je sais juste que je ne peux pas y faire face, quel qu'il soit. »**

Quatre soupira. **« - Peut-être que ce n'est pas un jeu. Peut-être qu'il t'aime. »**

**« - Peut-être que tu es un idiot. Il ne m'aime pas. Tu te rappelle ? Nous nous sommes presque jeté l'un sur l'autre lors de notre première rencontre. » **J'ai vu l'étincelle dans ses yeux et me suis hâtais de rectifier : **« - Et pas de la manière dont tu penses. »**

Ce salaud rigola. Ce petit merdeux blond rigolait au milieu de ma crise personnelle.

**« - Oh, Duo. » **Il s'arrêta devant la porte de garage de son immeuble, puis monta les niveaux avant de se garer sur un des emplacements qui lui était réservé où plusieurs autres voitures de luxe étaient alignées. Et il gara ma vieille Jeep aux milieux d'elles. **« - Tu penses que ta girafe sera en sécurité ici ? »**

Je reniflai à cela. En sécurité ? Au milieu de Winner-Land ? **« - Tu fais chier, Sherlock. »**

Je tirai mon sac de sous le siège et prit la paire de chaussure sèche et essuya le sable qui se trouvait encore sur mes pieds. Puis je suivi Quatre vers l'ascenseur et jusqu'à son appartement, mon esprit tombant dans une sorte d'engourdissement réconfortant comme à chaque fois que mon ami prenant les choses en main. C'était vraiment réconfortant de l'avoir, même s'il était un peu sarcastique à certains moments. Et puis franchement, j'étais pareil aussi.

**« - Du thé ? »**

**« - Whisky. »**

**« - Je pense que j'ai de la camomille. » **Rétorqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine et mettant de l'eau à chauffer alors que je m'effondrai sur son canapé, drapant un bras sur mon visage pour un effet théâtral.

**« - Que dois-je faire ? » **Murmurai-je avec lassitude.

**« - Pour l'amour d'Allah, Duo. C'était juste un baiser. »** Soupira-t-il.

Juste un baiser, en effet ! Que dirais-tu du baiser qui mettait fin à tous les baisers ? Le baiser le plus incroyable de ma vie ?

_« Dieu, ce n'était qu'un baiser. » _Je pouvais presque sentir les lèvres d'Heero contre les miennes encore, sa langue se glissant sans effort dans ma bouche, ses bras se glissant autour de moi et saisissant ma ceinture pour me rapprocher de lui, me plaquer contre son corps musclé et dur. Et en parlant de dur….

Je gémis. **« - Bon dieu, Quatre… je ne peux pas l'avoir ! »**

**« - Oui, Duo. » **Dit-il patiemment en tapotant sa cuillère à café contre sa tasse. **« - Tu l'as déjà dis. »**

**« - Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? »**

**« - Boire ton thé. » **Suggéra mon ami, toujours aussi calme alors qu'il désignait la tasse de thé fumante sur la table basse.

Je soulevai mon bras pour pouvoir lancer un regard méfiant à la tasse de thé. **« - Tu n'as pas mis de tranquillisant dedans, n'est-ce pas ? »** Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ce sournois petit blond me droguait. Après la mort d'Alex, c'était arrivé plus d'une fois alors que je ne dormais presque plus et que Quatre s'inquiétait pour ma santé.

**« - La camomille est un relaxant naturel. » **Me dit-il, poussant mes jambes hors du canapé pour pouvoir s'assoir à côté de moi.

**« - Comme le whisky. » **Soulignai-je.

**« - Pas vraiment. C'est un dépresseur. » **Quatre me lança un regard complice. **« - Compte tenu de ton histoire, ça serait une mauvaise idée. »**

**« - J'ai connu pire comme idée. » **_« Comme devenir ami avec Heero, par exemple. » _Comment diable avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Penser que je pourrais passer du temps avec lui sans tomber amoureux de ses yeux bleus et de sa personnalité énigmatique ? Quelle arrogance, je n'étais qu'un putain d'arrogant !

Il prit la tasse et me la tendit. Je me redressai afin de pouvoir la boire sans tout renverser sur son canapé en velours.

**« - Aw, mec. Je mets du sable partout sur ton joli mobilier. » **Gémis-je en regardant mon jean crasseux.

**« - Aucun problème. » **M'assura-t-il en faisant un signe dédaigneux de la main. **« - Je vais le faire nettoyer la semaine prochaine de toute façon. » **Puis il ajouta avec un sourire parfaitement diabolique : **« - Après tout ce que nous avons fait avec Trowa dessus… »**

Je me suis redressai brusquement. **« - Tu as intérêt à plaisanter, Quat ! » **Mes yeux recherchaient toute trace suspecte sur le tissu bleu-gris.

Il émit un petit rire ravi. **« - Tu es **_**si **_**facile a appâter, Duo ! » **Ses yeux aigue-marine brillaient de joie.

Je fronçai les sourcils en retour. **« - Bien sûr. Frapper un homme alors qu'il est à terre. »**

**« - Tu n'es pas 'à terre'. » **M'assura-t-il. **« - Tu es juste un peu abasourdi en ce moment. » **Il me regarda finir mon thé et prit ma tasse. **« - Pourquoi ne pas aller te coucher dans la chambre ? »**

**« - Mais tu m'as dit ce qu'il fallait faire pour Hee… Yuy. » **Protestai-je. Peut-être que si j'essayais de le nommer par son nom de famille, je serais en mesure d'éloigner le souvenir de ce baiser brûlant.

**« - Nous parlerons demain. » **Suggéra Quatre. **« - J'ai une réunion à huit heure avec la sœur de Trowa, qui comme tu le sais, va se marier au printemps prochain. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une heure, et quand je reviendrais, toi et moi parlerons en prenant le petit-déjeuner. Maintenant, vas te coucher. »**

**« - Penses-tu sincèrement que je pourrais dormir ? » **Demandai-je.

**« - Bien sûr. » **Déclara-t-il avec suffisance. **« - Les calmants ne devraient pas tarder à faire effets. »**

**« - Sale bâtard ! » **Grondai-je, lui lançant un regard noir. **« - Tu as dis que tu n'avais pas drogué le thé. »**

**« - Non, j'ai simplement dis que la camomille était un relaxant naturel. » **Répondit-il avec une logique rigoureuse. **« - Mais ce n'est probablement pas assez puissant pour te calmer quand tu es comme ça. »**

**« - Comme quoi ? » **Grognai-je.

Il me tapota doucement la tête. **« - Je suis ton meilleur ami depuis de nombreuses années, Duo. Je connais tes humeurs. En ce moment, tu es tellement sur des charbons ardents que c'est un miracle que tu n'es pas encore implosé. »**

**« - Eh bien, c'est une belle image. » **Murmurai-je, faisant claquer ma lèvre contre mon palais et essayant de comprendre pourquoi je n'avais pas remarqué l'arrière-goût de la drogue. **« - Chéri. Tu as couvert le goût avec du miel, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Il haussa légèrement les épaules, l'air un peu amusé. **« - Ce n'est pas important, Duo. En ce moment, tu as juste besoin d'aller te coucher. Veux que je demande à Trowa d'aller chez toi et de rapporter des vêtements de rechange ? »**

**« - Combien de temps comptes-tu me garder ici ? » **Demandai-je d'un air boudeur.

**« - Tu pourras rentrer chez toi après le petit-déjeuner. »**

**« - Alors si tu me laisses emprunter quelques vêtements pour dormir, je n'ai pas besoin de quelque chose chez moi. » **Grommelai-je.

**« - Que dirais-tu de prendre ton téléphone ? J'ai vu qu'il était resté à l'arrière de la Jeep. »**

**« - Il peut y rester. Je ne veux pas parler à cet … fils de pute **_**hétéro**_** et fiancé. »**

Quatre rigola doucement. **« - Évidement qu'il n'est pas hétéro. Mais ça sera mieux d'en reparler une fois que tu te seras remis du choc. »**

Je soupirai profondément, sachant qu'il ne laisserait pas ce baiser m'obséder. Et les calmants feraient probablement en sorte que je n'en rêve pas non plus, un fait sur lequel j'étais mitigé. C'était vraiment un baiser digne d'en rêver. Et Heero était aussi délicieux que j'avais imaginé qu'il serait.

**« - Duo ? » **

Je clignai des yeux et regarda Quatre d'un air absent. **« - Oh. Tu parlais ? »**

Il sourit et secoua la tête. **« - Va te coucher confortablement avant que les calmants t'assomment, ou tu n'atteindra pas la chambre d'ami. Et franchement, ce canapé n'est pas très confortable. »**

**« - Pour dormir ou le sexe ? »**

**« - Tout. »**

**« - Aw, Quat ! » **Je me suis levai du canapé, lui lançant un regard méfiant. **« - Vous avez fait des cochonneries sur le canapé sur lequel tu me fais asseoir ? »**

**« - Je ne le dirais jamais. »** Répondit-il laconiquement. **« - Mais de toute façon, ça te fait te lever. Maintenant, va te changer pour dormir. Tu trouveras des bas de pyjama dans le dernier tiroir de ma commode. Et il y a une brosse à dent neuve dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain principale. »**

**« - Merci maman. »** Soupirai-je sarcastiquement, alors que je commençais à ressentir les effets des somnifères.

**« - Dors bien. » **Fit-il.

Bien. Comme si _cela_ n'allait jamais se reproduire.

_**A suivre…**_


	43. Culpabilité

_**shinimegami :** Le chapitre précédent est effectivement un peu dépressif... quand Duo se prend la tête, il ne le fait pas à moitié... heureusement que Quatre est là pour le regonfler un peu lol. Bon maintenant, voyons voir ce que Heero nous réserve. En espérant que le chapitre te plaira. Je te remercie pour ta review et bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 43 : Culpabilité**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Après la dixième fois où j'ai essayé de joindre Duo, j'ai pensé qu'il ne voulait pas me parler cette nuit. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il veuille me parler de nouveau, en y pensant bien. Et cela faisait si mal, que j'avais l'impression d'avoir la respiration coupée par un lourd poids.

J'avais tout gâché et je n'avais aucune idée de comment réparer ce que j'avais fait.

J'aurais dû en parler à Duo… lui dire que j'étais attiré par lui... au lieu de simplement lui voler un baiser qui avait un bref goût de paradis. Mais aucune de mes pensées étaient assez claires pour moi pour les exprimer verbalement. Et j'avais eu besoin de le toucher, que c'était devenu plus fort que ma conscience _et_ mon bon sens.

J'étais toujours assit sur le capot de ma voiture, regardant l'océan qui s'assombrissait alors que ça faisait déjà une heure qu'il était parti.

Putain ! Et s'il avait eu un accident de voiture ? Que faire si ce baiser l'avait tellement bouleversé qu'il faisait une stupide erreur et se blessait ? Que s'il décidé de faire quelque chose de drastique dans ce but ?

Je veux dire, merde. Je savais que ses émotions étaient fragiles. Je connaissais son histoire. J'avais essayé si dur de le protéger de Milliardo, alors qu'en réalité, j'étais celui dont il avait dû se protéger.

**« - Il va s'en remettre. » **Fit une voix.

Je levai les yeux alors qu'Howard s'approchait de moi et venait s'appuyer sur mon capot et regarder le même paysage sombre que moi. Génial… le vieux vendeur de glace avait vu ma bourde colossale et la réaction de Duo à ça.

**« - Qu'en savez-vous sur ce qu'il va **_**faire **_**? » **Demandai-je, un peu sarcastique.

**« - Je connais ce gamin depuis des années. » **Répondit l'homme moustachu. **« - Tu comprends, je viens de L-2 tout comme Solo et lui. » **Il se gratta la joue d'un air pensif. **« - Duo est un survivant. Peu importe le genre de tour que la vie lui joue, il se bat bec et ongle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en sorte. »**

Je secouai la tête. **« - La vie ne lui a pas joué de tour. C'est moi. »**

**« - Tu l'aimes ? »**

Je résistai à l'impulsion d'être sarcastique. **« - Ouais. Peut-être même trop. »**

**« - Bien. Il t'aime aussi. »**

**« - Encore une fois, qu'en **_**savez**_**-vous ? »**

**« - Je l'ai observé avec toi… la manière dont il te regarde… la manière dont il agit. » **Howard sourit d'un air nostalgique. **« - Je ne l'avais plus vu agir ainsi avec quelqu'un depuis Solo et Alex. »**

**« - Je suis fiancé. » **Dis-je rapidement et inutilement. Duo m'avait présenté à Howard en tant que client. Il savait que j'étais engagé.

Howard ne semblait pas particulièrement impressionné par ma déclaration. **« - Penses-tu être hétéro aussi ? »**

Ma mâchoire chuta à cela, puis je me ressaisis. **« - Je pense… je… »**

**« - Et maintenant ? »**

**« - Maintenant ? »**

**« - Tu l'as embrassé. Comment était-ce ? »**

J'aurais voulu dire à ce vieux de s'occuper de ses affaires, mais pour une raison quelconque, son interrogatoire était non-menaçant, et je me suis retrouvé à répondre. **« - Parfait. » **Soupirai-je, regardant vers le sol.

**« - Alors ? »**

**« - Alors ? » **Répétai-je.

**« - Penses-tu encore être hétéro ? »**

Je fis un pâle sourire à cela. **« - Pas vraiment. Non. »**

**« - Que comptes-tu faire ? » **Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années au lieu de deux rapides rencontres.

**« - Je n'en ai aucune idée. » **Avouai-je. **« - Il ne me répond même pas au téléphone. »**

Howard rigola. **« - C'est tout Duo ça ! Tu as froissé le gamin alors il se cache. Mais au final, il va revenir. »**

**« - Que suis-je censé faire ? Attendre qu'il décide de se montrer ? »**

**« - Ou tu pourrais essayer de lui courir après. » **Suggéra Howard, comme s'il parlait d'un renard pourchassé par une meute de chien. Je n'aimais pas cette analogie.

**« - Je ne vais pas le chasser. » **Dis-je sèchement. **« - Et je ne pense pas que le forcer à sortir de sa cachette soit une bonne solution. »**

**« - Tu pourrais. » **Répondit-il énigmatiquement. **« - Il était toujours un peu tendu ces jours-ci. Tu sais, toute son histoire… devait le travailler. Il recherche quelque chose comme il avait avec Solo et Alex, mais franchement, il a probablement peur de la trouver. Je pense qu'il se considère comme maudit. Qu'il porte malchance à ses proches… après en avoir perdu deux. »**

**« - Je ne suis pas… je ne peux pas… » **Je secouai la tête de frustration. **« - Je ne sais même pas ce que je peux lui offrir, Howard. Je ne suis pas vraiment libre de continuer… avec lui. »**

Cela ne sembla pas non plus impressionné par ça. **« - Mais tu le veux, n'es-ce pas ? »**

**« - Hein ? » **Je clignai des yeux à la franche et presque suppliante question. **« - Je… oui. »**

**« - Eh bien, je pense que tu devrais. »**

**« - Ca ne vous dérange pas que j'ai une fiancée ? »**

**« - Tu peux remédier à cela. » **Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il me lança un regard très direct, comme s'il lisait mes intentions prospectives dans mon caractère ou mon âme. **« - Duo t'aime beaucoup. Je peux le dire à la façon dont il agit avec toi et te regarde et te parle. Tu l'as surement vu aussi. »**

**« - Je pense que oui… mais il ne m'a pas laissé une chance de lui expliquer. Pas après que je l'ai embrassé. »**

**« - Comme je l'ai dis, il reviendra. » **Le vieil homme sourit légèrement. **« - Il ne sera pas capable de s'aider lui-même. »**

Je réussi à émettre un faible sourire à cela. **« - Il est accro à vos glaces, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Il gloussa à cela et je me sentais me détendre un peu en sa présence rassurante. **« - Il est accro à beaucoup de chose… mes glaces, l'océan, cette maison sur la plage. Il finit toujours par revenir ici. C'est là où il vient réfléchir aux choses quand la vie devient trop pesante. »**

J'hochai la tête. **« - Bien, je souhaite pouvoir rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, mais je suppose que je devrais rentrer chez moi et réfléchir à ma propre action. »**

**« - Fais ça. » **Déclara Howard. **« - Et quand tu seras enfin prêt à lui courir après, ne le laisse pas t'effrayer. Il a besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie. »**

_« Mais surement pas quelqu'un comme moi. Il mérite quelqu'un de mieux… quelqu'un de plus confiant en sa sexualité… quelqu'un qui n'a pas déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie… qui peut lui donner la dévotion complète qu'il mérite. »_

**« - Je ne suis pas assez bon pour lui. » **Dis-je platement, défiant Howard d'être en désaccord avec ça.

Mais il se contenta de sourire avec indulgence. **« - Eh bien, c'est une bonne attitude pour commencer. Maintenant, il faut juste que tu trouve une façon de te convaincre que tu l'es… et ensuite le convaincre. » **Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement. **« - Et pour ce dernier point, je pense que c'est déjà fait. »**

Alors quoi ? Que devrais-je faire pour me faire sentir digne pour Duo ? Et Howard voulait-il dire que Duo le croyait déjà ? Cela y ressemblait.

**« - Je vais rentrer à la maison. » **Soupirai-je avec lassitude, les activités de la journée me rattrapant. **« - Je dois travailler demain. Et peut-être que d'ici là, Duo sera disposé à me laisser au moins m'excuser. »**

**« - Tu sembles être un mec décent. » **Déclara John Howard avec un soupçon d'approbation. **« - Je suis sûr que arrangera les choses avec le gamin. » **Il me fit un clin d'œil mutin alors qu'il se levait. **« - Je t'enverrais les photos… je pense qu'elles seront prêtes d'ici quelques jours. »**

Je souris en dépit de la gravité de ma situation. **« - Je suis impatient de les voir… surtout celle où il était contre moi. »**

**« - Elle te plaira. » **Convint le vieil homme en retournant vers son stand de glace alors que je me levai pour monter dans ma voiture. **« - Surtout s'il y a Duo dessus. » **Fit-il en s'éloignant.

Quand mon téléphone sonna, je l'arrachai presque de ma poche, espérant que ce serait Duo. Mais je vis le nom de Relena s'affichait à l'écran et je grimaçai.

Je décidai finalement de répondre, pensant que c'était une sorte de punition pour avoir brisé la confiance de Duo comme je l'ai fais. Je méritais chaque vague de remord et de culpabilité qu'une conversation avec Relena me ferait ressentir.

**« - Yuy. »**

**« - Heero, c'est moi. Je suis rentrée de l'ambassade il y a quelques temps. » **Elle semblait vraiment très guillerette étant donné la façon dont nous nous sommes quitté ce matin.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher. **« - Comment va Geoffrey ? »**

Il y eut un soupir exaspéré à l'autre bout de la ligne. **« - Je l'ai à peine vu, Heero. Et ta jalousie est complètement infondée. »**

**« - Il y a eut un précédent. » **Lui rappelai-je. **« - Ecoute, Relena, je suis un peu fatigué. Ca a été une longue journée. Tu appelles pour une raison particulière ? »**

**« - J'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir souper et rester dormir ici ce soir puisque je serais absente pendant quelques jours. » **Son ton était conciliant, même un peu coquet. **« - Nous pourrions avoir… un certain moment privé. »**

**« - Je ne peux pas conduire aussi loin ce soir. » **Dis-je fermement. **« - Je te l'ai dis, je suis fatigué. »**

**« - Eh bien, pourquoi diable serais-tu fatigué ? » **Demanda-t-elle un peu vexée. **« - Tu as eu une journée de congé. »**

**« - Pas la peine de me le rappeler. » **Grognai-je avec irritation. **« - Mais puisque tu as ruiné mes plans, j'en ai prévu d'autre. Je suis allé faire de la voile. »**

**« - Tu es allé au club de Yacht ? »**

**« - Non, je suis parti avec un ami. Dans un petit bateau. » **Et cela a été l'une des journées les plus agréable que je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà vécu.

**« - Pour quoi faire ? » **Demanda Relena d'un air absent. **« - Heero, nous avons une adhésion dans un parfait club, tu aurais pu aller naviguer avec les frères Winchester ou VanBurrens. Je suis sûr que Winifred aurait été ravie de te voir. »**

Je commençais rapidement à perdre patience alors que Relena parlait comme si les choses allaient bien entre nous. **« - Ce n'est pas la question. Je suis allé faire de la voile et je suis un peu fatigué maintenant. Donc je vais rentrer à mon appartement et dormir un peu, et j'irais travailler demain matin. »**

**« - Tu ne veux pas passer une dernière nuit avec moi avant mon voyage ? » **Demanda-t-elle avec une voix blessée.

Une litanie de réponse possible traversa mon esprit. _« Non, je préfère me jeter aux pieds de Duo jusqu'à ce qu'il me pardonne. Pourquoi devrais-je coucher avec toi alors que tu as passé la journée à te faire tripoter par Geoffrey ? Comment suis-je censé pouvoir te regarder avec désir de nouveau alors que j'ai compris que la plus forte attirance sexuelle que j'avais ressenti de ma vie était envers un homme ? »_

Je soupirai profondément. **« - Non, Relena, je ne veux pas. » **Dis-je finalement. **« - Tant que nous n'aurons pas réglé nos problèmes, je pense que coucher ensemble serait une idée stupide. »**

**« - St… stupide ? » **Répéta-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Okay, peut-être que c'était un mauvais choix de mot. **« - Ça serait pas sage… » **Corrigeai-je. **« - Nous venons seulement d'établir ce matin que notre relation était sur un terrain glissant. Je pense que tout bon conseiller matrimonial suggérait de revenir au début de la relation et de ralentir. »**

**« - Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois… »**

**« - Non Relena. » **Dis-je fermement. **« - Tu dois comprendre que je suis sérieux sur la façon de revoir tes… nos priorité. Jusqu'à ce que ça change, je pense que nous devrions revenir à une relation platonique et simple, comme quand nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter. » **Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez, essayant de ne pas laisser entendre ma frustration dans ma voix.

**« - Tu ne m'aimes plus ? » **

**« - Bien sûr que si. Je me soucie de beaucoup de chose pour toi sinon je n'aurais même pas prit la peine d'essayer. » **Soupirai-je. **« - Mais cela ne sert à rien de nous marier si c'est pour que nous continuions sur des chemins séparés. »**

J'entendis un reniflement frustré à l'autre bout de la ligne. **« - Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir de quoi tu parles. » **Dit-elle sèchement. **« - Mais très bien. Fais à ta façon. Bonne nuit, Heero. »**

Elle raccrocha avant que je puisse répliquer mais je me sentais soulagé. Je n'aurais pas à la voir pendant une semaine, et d'ici là, je devrais être en mesure de voir Duo et d'être en mesure de lui parler et de m'aider à comprendre s'il y avait une chance d'avoir une relation avec lui.

En attendant, je me dirigeai vers mon appartement, espérant que la journée de voile et de loisir m'avait suffisamment fatigué pour que je puisse dormir en dépit de mon esprit tourmenté. Inutile de dire que ce ne fut pas le cas et que je passai presque toute la nuit à regarder mon plafond, pensant alternativement au baiser le plus délicieux et intense de ma vie et les retombés qu'il avait causé. Je me demandais si Duo dormait.

* * *

><p>Wufei me repéra avant même que je n'atteigne mon bureau le lendemain matin.<p>

**« - Yuy ? Que se passe-il ? Tu as une tête de déterré. Tu es malade ? » **Il me suivit alors que j'entrais avec lassitude dans mon bureau, jetant ma serviette sur un fauteuil.

**« - Je n'ai pas dormi. » **Grognai-je en m'approchant de la machine à café pour m'en faire un.

**« - Mauvais rêves ? » **Taquina-t-il et touchant un point trop sensible.

Je me tournai et le regardai froidement. **« - Il faut dormir pour rêver, Chang. Et je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. »**

**« - Ah. » **Ses yeux perçant brillaient de curiosité. **« - Est-ce que cela a à voir avec ta récente introspection ? »**

Je me tournai pour lui faire face et regardai de manière significative la porte ouverte et faire comprendre que n'importe quel commère de l'étage pourrait nous entendre et faire circuler une information juteuse. **« - J'ai beaucoup à l'esprit. » **Murmurai-je vaguement.

**« - Comme ? »**

**« - Ce n'est pas le moment ni l'endroit. »**

**« -Nomme-le. »**

Je soupirai profondément. **« - Nous partons de nouveau en voyage d'affaire la semaine prochaine, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que nous aurons amplement le temps de parler de mon... voyage vers l'illumination. » **J'eus un sourire sans joie, sachant qu'il serait amusé par mon choix de mot.

Il gloussa sèchement. **« - Je peux difficilement attendre. »** Puis il s'assit sur l'un des épais et bien rembourré fauteuils de mon bureau. **« - En attendant, le compte-rendu pour Kushrenada à besoin de ton approbation. Allons-nous nous concentrer sur ça pour le moment ? »**

J'ai soupiré, heureux de la distraction et en même temps frustré d'être incapable d'évacuer mes problème sur mon meilleur ami. En dépit de ses taquineries et insistances, Wufei pouvait être très sérieux quand j'avais un vrai problème et un besoin de conseil honnête. Si je pouvais rassembler mes tripes et lui raconter ma bêtise de la nuit dernière, j'étais certain qu'il me donnerait quelques indications. Mais au bureau, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise pour parler de telles choses personnelles, donc je les repoussai dans un coin de mon esprit et me mit au travail.

En milieu d'après-midi, j'ai essayé d'appeler Duo chez lui et sur son portable au moins quatre fois, laissant simplement un message : « S'il te plait rappelle-moi afin que nous puissions parler. » Mais alors que la journée s'écoulait sans avoir de réponse de sa part, je décidai qu'il était temps d'aller de l'avant et de débusquer le renard de son terrier. Alors je partis quinze minutes plus tôt, avant que Wufei ne revienne d'un voyage à la photocopieuse et me dirigea vers l'appartement de Duo pour lui _faire_ m'écouter.

_**A suivre…**_


	44. Abandon

**shinimegami : **_Voici le nouveau chapitre avec ce que tu attendais avec impatience : l'arrivée d'Heero à l'appartement. En espérant que la petite séquence te plaira depuis le temps que tout le monde l'attend. Je te remercie pour ta review. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION, changement de Rating dans ce chapitre. <strong>**Nous passons en M.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 44 : Abandon**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Je sais que j'étais un lâche, mais la vérité sur tout ça, c'était que je ne pouvais pas faire face à Heero… pas sans avoir peur de perde le contrôle de nouveau. Je ne savais pas comment il voyait ce baiser, s'il était désolé, regretté ou même pourquoi il l'avait fait en premier lieu. Je veux dire, merde ! Cet homme était fiancé… à une femme. C'est pour cela je suppose que j'aie pensé qu'il était hétéro et je pense que lui aussi. Peut-être que nous avions tord tous les deux.

Pour un gars hétéro, il savait comment embrasser un homme. Il n'y avait rien eu de timide ou réservé dans ce baiser… il avait été énergique et affamé, et mes jambes avaient presque fondu sous moi. Personne ne m'avait embrassé comme ça. Seul Solo et Alex s'en étaient approchés mais même les leurs avaient eus un peu plus de retenue, faute d'un meilleur mot.

Alors, que faire au sujet d'Heero Yuy ?

Mis à part creuser un trou et y rester cacher, je ne pouvais pas trouver de meilleure idée.

**« - Jésus, Duo… fais au moins **_**semblant**_** de t'habiller et rejoints le monde réel. »** Fit la voix lasse de Quatre en direction de la porte.

**« - Je ne veux pas. »** Murmurai-je, gardant le livre levé devant moi et ma tasse de café dans la main. J'étais assit sur le balcon de Quatre, portant ses vêtements qu'il m'avait prêté pour la nuit et enveloppé dans le couvre-lit que j'avais chapardé au lit de ma chambre et essayai de lire quelque chose que j'avais attrapé dans sa large bibliothèque.

**« - C'était juste un **_**baiser. »**_Souligna Quatre.

**« - Par un client, Quat… un client fiancé. Et fiancé, **_**hétéro**_**, un client masculin. »**

**« - Je sais. » **Soupira Quatre. **« - Et bien que tu as l'impression que c'est une mauvaise chose, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. »**

**« - Comment ça ? »**

**« - Peut-être était-ce juste de la nervosité pré-mariage. »**

**« - Alors il embrasse un autre chose à cause de la nervosité ? » **Demandai-je.** « - La plupart des gars ramasse une fille dans un bar pour un dernier écart avant le mariage. »**

**« - Évidemment, Heero n'est pas comme la plupart des gars. » **Quatre haussa les épaules.

Non, il ne l'était pas. Il était magnifique avec d'épais cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un bleu cobalt où on pourrait se noyer. Et bien que je déteste l'admettre, j'étais vraiment, vraiment attiré par lui.

Ce qui me faisait peur, c'est que je voulais plus qu'une aventure d'un soir avec lui. Je pouvais m'imaginer prendre toute une vie pour apprendre à connaitre toutes les complexités de sa personnalité. Je veux dire, merde, ce gars pouvait être un vrai trou du cul une minute et devenir super gentil la minute d'après. Les moments où il avait baissé la garde… comme à l'écurie ou sur le voilier, avaient été absolument magnifiques. C'était comme s'il avait raté des plaisirs simples de la vie et j'avais l'irrésistible envie de l'aider à expérimenté chacun d'eux. (J'aurais bien dit 'mauvais esprits abstenez-vous', mais… je voulais aussi lui montrer _ces_ plaisirs.)

Je dus gémir, parce que Quatre s'approcha et s'assit à mes côtés, posant une main sur mon épaule. **« - Tu en as, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Je détournais les yeux. **« - Avoir quoi ? »**

**« - Des sentiments pour lui… » **Dit Quatre avec tristesse et une voix mélancolique. **« - Amoureux. »**

**« - Non ! » **Dis-je sèchement.

**« - Duo… je t'ai vu tomber amoureux d'Alex… tu te souviens ? Je reconnais les signes. »**

Je mis mes genoux contre ma poitrine, enterrant mon visage contre eux. **« - Bon dieu, Quatre… je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de Yuy. Il n'est pas disponible et il n'est pas gay ! »**

**« - Alors pourquoi t'a-t-il embrassé ? »**

**« - J'en sais rien, putain ! » **Explosai-je. **« - Peut-être qu'il voulait juste savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un autre gars. »**

**« - Ou il est attiré. »**

Je gémis de nouveau. **« - **_**Veux-tu**_** s'il te plait juste prendre en compte Peacecraft ? Je ne peux pas le revoir. »**

**« - Je pensais que tu avais démissionné. »**

**« - Ouais, mais je doute qu'Heero dise à Relena pourquoi… et puis nous avons un contrat. Je sais juste qu'il essaiera de me parler si je retourne là-bas. S'il te plait, Quat, **_**fais**_**-le. »**

**« - Et comment j'explique ça à Relena ? »**

**« - Dis-lui que je suis **_**mort**_** après toute l'organisation que j'ai fais ! » **Je levai mon visage vers lui, essayant de lui transmettre à quel point j'étais désespéré avec seulement un regard. **« - Le travail est fait à quatre-vingt dix pour cent, Quatre. Tu as juste besoin de finaliser quelques détails… »**

**« - Et si le marié plaque la mariée pour un autre mec ? »**

**« - Bon dieu, Quat ! Ne **_**dis**_** même pas cela ! »**

Il eut la décence d'avoir un regard d'excuse puis il soupira et secoua la tête. **« - Si ça fait te sentir mieux, je vais m'occuper des derniers rendez-vous, mais cela signifie que tu te chargeras du mariage Bloom… la sœur de Trowa. »**

**« - Je prendrais **_**dix**_** dossiers si cela m'empêche de voir Heero. »**

**« - Bien… je te suggère de te ressaisir et nous pourrons aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. » **Dit gaiement mon ami blond. **« - Je t'expliquerais les détails du mariage de Catherine Bloom et tu pourras rentrer chez toi et t'occuper des appels que tu as ignoré hier pour aller faire de la voile avec ton petit-ami. »**

**« - Quat… ! »**

Il haussa un sourcil. **« - Ai-je tord ? »**

**« - Seulement sur la partie 'petit-ami'. **_**J'ai**_** vraiment abandonné mes responsabilités pour aller naviguer. »**

**« - Alors qui est-il pour toi ? » **Fit la riposte rapide.

**« - Je souhaiterais le savoir. » **Soupirai-je avec lassitude, me demandai si je devais vraiment me cacher derrière Quatre et ne plus faire face à Heero. Le moins que je pouvais faire c'était de lui parler… savoir pourquoi il m'avait embrassé et ce que ça signifiait vraiment. Peut-être y avait-il une explication innocente… qui ne me résumerait pas à faire de moins un salaud briseur de couple.

Et j'étais vraiment trop illusoire aussi.

* * *

><p>Sous l'insistance de Quatre, je me suis finalement ressaisi et j'ai remis les vêtements légèrement raides de ma journée précédente et me suis joint à lui pour le petit-déjeuner. Après cela, je suis retourné à mon appartement, trainant cette putain de girafe dans les escaliers et sous les regards écarquillés des voisins avant de trouver refuge chez moi.<p>

Le temps était lourd, comme si une tempête était en train de se préparer et l'air avait l'odeur de pluie. Quelques instants plus tard et ma girafe et moi aurions été prit sous une averse, et franchement, en dépit du tour que le jour précédent avait prit, je tenais vraiment à cette peluche. Elle était tangible, comme un lien avec Heero et me rappelait jusqu'où cet homme était allé pour me faire plaisir. Je l'ai détesté pour ça.

Je pense qu'il pleuvra ce soir. Non pas que ça m'importait. Mais quand le temps était agité, je pouvais ouvrir les fenêtres de mon appartement et écoutant le crash apaisant des vagues dans presque n'importe quelle pièce. Encore une fois, c'était la raison d'avoir choisi cet appartement, moi et mon obsession pour la mer. Et compte tenu de ma tourmente émotionnelle actuelle, le temps me convenait parfaitement.

Il me fallut presque toute l'après-midi pour rappeler tous les clients que j'avais ignoré la veille. Et cette tâche m'avait forcé à écouter mon répondeur… et chaque plaidoyer pénible d'Heero, me demandant de lui donner une chance de s'expliquer et s'excuser.

Et face à ses remords et sa culpabilité flagrante, comment pourrais-je rester en colère ? Même Quatre avait pu voir la profondeur de mes sentiments pour Heero, alors essayer de les cacher à moi-même, c'était simplement inutile. Ouais, j'étais follement amoureux de lui.

Pour tout le bien que ça me faisait.

Quand la sonnette retentit, il ne me vint jamais à l'esprit que ça pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre que Quatre, venant vérifier mes progrès. Au lieu de cela, je trouvai Heero debout avec incertitude devant ma porte, les mains dans les poches comme pour cacher leurs tremblements.

Mes propres paumes devinrent moites alors que je saisissais fortement le bord de la porte, espérant que cela m'aiderait à rester calme et sous contrôle. _« - Pff… ouais, c'est ça ! »_

Quant il me vit, Heero redressa les épaules mais ne cacha rien de l'incertitude sur son visage. **« - Duo… peut-on parler ? »**

Je déglutis… difficilement. **« - Rien à dire, Yuy. L'eau coule sous les ponts, hein ? »**

Il secoua la tête. **« - Je souhaiterais que ce soit aussi simple que ça. »**

**« - Eh bien, ça l'est ! » **Grondai-je, mes mains lâchant la porte pour se serrer en poing le long de mon corps. **« - Ce qui s'est passé n'aurait pas dû se produire, alors prétendons simplement que rien n'est arrivé et concentrons-nous sur nos vies ! »**

**« - Je ne peux pas faire ça. Peux-tu ? »**

**« - Je peux essayer. »**

**« - Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu reviendras travailler ? »**

_« Par 'travailler', tu veux dire organiser ton putain de mariage, c'est ça ? »_

Je pris une profonde inspiration frustrée. **« - La plupart du travail est déjà fait. Et Quatre peut terminer les derniers détails. » **Soulignai-je.

**« - Terminer ? » **Répéta-t-il doucement. **« - Comme toi et moi ? »**

**« - Il n'y a pas de toi et moi. Ça ne peut pas ! Je te l'ai dit, ce baiser n'aurait jamais dû arriver. »**

**« - Non, il n'aurait pas dû arriver, pas si j'aimais vraiment Relena. » **Ses yeux bleus cherchèrent les miens. **« - Mais **_**c'est**_** arrivé. Et je ne suis pas désolé de ça. » **Il baissa son regard vers le sol. **« - Je suis juste désolé que tu ais eu tellement peur que tu t'ais enfui. »**

**« - Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. » **Admis-je tranquillement. **« - Tu m'as vraiment prit par surprise. »**

**« - Je n'avais pas le droit de t'embrasser comme ça. Je… je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »**

J'essayai de lire son expression sans beaucoup de succès. **« - Pas pu t'en empêcher. » **Répétai-je. **« - C'est vraiment drôle, 'Ro… vu que je suis celui qui est gay. Si quelqu'un doit avoir perdu le contrôle et s'abandonner à la tentation, ça aurait dû être moi. »**

**« - Je suis désolé. » **Répéta-t-il en faisant un demi-pas vers moi.

**« - Tu l'as déjà dis. » **Lui rappelai-je. **« - Mais tu n'as pas dit pourquoi. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » **Je ne pouvais pas retenir la douleur dans ma voix. **« - Je suis gay… et tu ne l'es pas. Tu es fiancé avec Relena Peacecraft… pas avec moi. Ne joue pas avec moi 'Ro, j'ai été suffisamment blessé pour une vie. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas un jeu, Duo… » **Dit-il calmement, son regard intense se plongeant dans le mien.

**« - Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? » **Demandai-je. **« - Tu voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un mec gay ? »**

**« - Non ! Oh mon dieu non, Duo ! » **Il secoua la tête. **« - Ce n'était pas un caprice… ce n'était pas seulement de la curiosité. C'était… putain !... je te désire tellement… »**

**« - Qu… quoi ? » **Bégayai-je, souhaitant que sa voix ne me fasse pas ainsi bruler de désir.

Il hocha la tête, son regard perçant ne quittant jamais le mien. **« - Je voulais t'embrasser depuis longtemps. Je le veux encore. »**

**« - Mais tu… tu es hétéro. » **Essayai-je de lui rappeler. **« - N'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Apparemment non. » **Dit-il tranquillement, regardant avec juste un peu d'incertitude. En fait, il avait l'air adorablement timide et vulnérable. Et pourtant, il se rapprocha, attrapa mes mains et me tira doucement vers lui.

**« - Non ! Tu ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. **_**Nous **_**ne pouvons pas. » **Protestai-je faiblement, désespérément désireux de ne pas physiquement _ressentir_ mon attirance pour lui, comme une drogue se précipitant dans mes veines.

Nous étions presque l'un contre l'autre à cet instant, et je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur mon visage alors qu'il se penchait de sorte que nos lèvres s'effleurent.

**« - Bien sûr que nous pouvons. » **Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, ses yeux brillant de convoitise.

**« - Ca nous conduira nulle part. »**

**« - Je sais. » **Son regard se posa sur mes lèvres, plissant légèrement ses yeux bleus.

J'ai essayé une dernière fois. **« - Non. » **Ai-je murmuré. **« - Ne me fais pas ça. Je ne veux pas que tu te serves de moi… faire des tests expérimentaux sur ta sexualité. » **Les paupières se relevèrent et ses yeux bleu regardèrent de nouveau les miens.

**« - Duo, tu n'es pas un flirt… ni une expérience du tout... tu es ce que je désire, je te désire tellement. » **Sa voix devint un chuchotement tellement calme que j'entendis à peine les mots suivants. **« - S'il te plait. »**

Aw, putain ! Je n'avais pas l'ombre d'une chance. Cela faisait si longtemps. Si longtemps que je n'avais plus été attiré par quelqu'un aussi fortement… si longtemps que je n'avais plus été touché par des mains qui signifiaient quelque chose pour moi. Je savais que c'était faux. Je savais que je le regretterais dans pas longtemps.

Mais je savais aussi que c'était la seule chance que j'aurais de goûter Heero, de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, de me perdre dans ces yeux incroyables. Si je le repoussai aujourd'hui, il ne reviendrait pas. Je savais bien qu'il renoncerait définitivement si je lui disais 'non' maintenant. Et je ne pouvais pas forcer le mot à sortir de ma gorge.

Au lieu de cela, je le laissai m'embrasser de nouveau, savourant le goût de ses lèvres, sa langue, son âme putain ! Il s'avança à travers la porte, me poussant en arrière et la referma avec un coup de pied, nous coupant du monde extérieur.

Et puis nous avons fait notre chemin vers la chambre à coucher, non pas dans la précipitation fiévreuse d'éparpillés désespérément nos vêtements, mais en nous touchant lentement et délibérément.

Je fis une pause pour retirer mes chaussures et il en profita pour enlever sa veste et la jeter sur le bras du canapé. Quand j'ai habilement déboutonné sa chemise, il avait adroitement fait glisser ma ceinture pour l'abandonner sur la table du salon devant laquelle nous passions. Et au moment où j'ai posé une main sur la dureté à l'avant de son pantalon, il m'embrassa dans le cou en glissant ses mains sous mon tee-shirt.

Je l'ai poussé sur le lit et j'ai fais passer mon tee-shirt par-dessus ma tête alors qu'il se penchait en arrière contre la couette bleu nuit.

**« - Douce mère de dieu. » **Murmurai-je dans un souffle, me retrouvant presque sans voix en le voyant étendu sur mon lit, m'attendant et le bruit des vagues passant par la fenêtre ouverte. J'avais dû être mort et au paradis, si j'avais été à peu près certain que je ne serais pas envoyé dans l'autre direction plutôt.

Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Et en parlant de 'bon moment', je défis le bouton de mon jean et m'allongea aux côtés d'Heero, me penchant pour poser mes lèvres sur sa clavicule alors que je descendais sa fermeture éclaire.

**« - Dernière chance, poule-mouillée. » **Murmurai-je doucement, laissant mes doigts redessinaient lentement sa taille et ses abdos.

Il frissonna sous le toucher, les lèvres entrouvertes et sa respiration rapide et rigoureuse. **« - Pas si ma vie en dépends. » **Grogna-t-il, poussant ma main vers l'avant de son pantalon ouvert.

_« Dieu, tu ne devras pas me le dire deux fois. »_

Ma main se glissa à l'intérieur de son pantalon et de son boxer et Heero gémit, se cambrant à mon toucher… un mouvement qui rendit la tâche facile pour le dépouiller de ses derniers vêtements.

Je tremblai alors que je faisais glisser mon jean le long de mes hanches, puis de mes jambes et l'abandonner au sol. Et quand j'ai regardé le corps abandonné d'Heero, son regard flou, j'ai sentit une vague de pure convoitise m'envahir. Il était magnifique… sa peau or se détachant sur la couette sombre. Ses épaules larges, sa poitrine musclée, sa taille mince et ses abdos bien ciselés, il était une image de perfection.

Je me penchai au-dessus de lui, déposant quelques baisers sur son épaule et sa clavicule, puis descendant mes lèvres vers un mamelon parfait.

Il siffla de plaisir, se tendant sous moi. **« - C'est… incroyable. » **Gémit-il, frissonnant alors que je taquinai le bouton de chair.

**« - Tu aimes ? » **Demandai-je en déposant un doux baiser sur la peau tendre.

**« - **_**J'aime**_**. » **Fut la réponse rauque que j'obtins.

Souriant triomphalement, je prodiguai la même attention sur l'autre mamelon, me délectant du soupir et du tremblement que j'obtins. Il était incroyable, putain ! Je ne m'étais jamais sentit si complètement sous contrôle alors que je perdais l'esprit sous la passion.

**« - Je vais te faire te sentir bien, bébé. » **Murmurai-je contre sa peau, faisant glisser mes lèvres sur les courbes de son ventre alors que je descendais le long de son corps.

**« - Duo… qu'est-ce que… oh, dieu ! »**

Sa voix se termina dans un halètement étouffé alors que j'ai finalement atteint son excitation et fit courir ma langue le long de son membre avant de le prendre en bouche.

**« - Putain ! » **S'exclama-t-il d'une voix étouffé.

**« -** **Mmm… bientôt. »** Promis, le libérant juste assez longtemps pour donner cette réponse brève, puis je l'emmena plus loin, me délectant de la façon dont ses hanches résistaient contre mes mains qui les retenaient.

Ses mains serrèrent ma couette et il gémit alors qu'il se tordait délicieusement. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour le rendre fou de plaisir. Et si ses réponses étaient tout indicatrices, il n'avait jamais eu de fellation aussi bien exécuté avant. _Sacrément chaud !_

**« - Je ne peux pas… ! Je vais, **_**oh**_**, merde ! » **Il haleta alors qu'il vint, la tête renversée en arrière contre les couvertures et les yeux fermés dans l'extase.

J'ai failli venir aussi, savourant à la fois son goût et l'expression sur son visage alors qu'il convulsait de plaisir.

Mais je résistai à la tension, me concentrant plutôt pour l'achever et plaçant un doux baiser sur sa cuisse, je remontai à côté de lui, passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux humides.

**« - Trop tôt… » **Souffla-t-il, ouvrant les yeux et me regardant avec une frustration écrite sur son visage.

**« - Oh, bébé, nous avons à peine commencé. » **Murmurai-je à son oreille, prenant son lobe entre mon oreille et suçant doucement. **« - Attend que nous arrivions aux bonnes choses. »**

Il gémit de nouveau puis se tourna vers moi, afin que nos corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre et il posa une main solide dans mon dos. **« - Tout. » **Demanda-t-il tranquillement. **« - Enseigne-moi **_**tout**_**. »**

**« - Tout ce que tu veux. » **Promis-je, roulant sur mon dos et l'attirant au-dessus de moi. **« - D'abord, embrasse-moi encore… et je te monterais ensuite quoi faire avec ces mains incroyables que tu as. »**

_**A suivre…**_


	45. Éperdument

**shinimegami :** _Ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu, avec un tel rapprochement, on ne pouvait qu'aimer non ? Pour les retombés, tu vas avoir un bref petit aperçu de ce qui va suivre dans les chapitres à venir. Un conseil, profite de celui-là parce que les nuages gris qui se profilent à l'horizon ne sont pas prêt de partir. Je te remercie pour ta review et à bientôt pour la suite. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 45 : Éperdument  
><strong>

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Je ne pouvais même pas commencer à décrire les sensations que Duo me faisait ressentir.

Quand je suis allé jusqu'à chez lui, je n'avais pas eu l'intention de le séduire... ou profiter de lui en aucune façon. Mais j'avais besoin de le voir… lui faire des excuses pour la façon dont j'ai agis au lieu de révéler mes sentiments pour lui.

La dernière chose que je m'attendais, c'était de finir dans son lit en train de me noyer d'extase alors qu'il me montrait ce que j'avais manqué d'autre dans la vie. Et ce n'était pas seulement la fellation, qui était pratiquement une expérience religieuse (pas de blasphème prévu, mais _putain_, c'était incroyable). C'était chaque contact… chaque mot doux chuchoté… chaque regard échangés et la convoitise dans ses yeux indigo. Je savais que je n'obtiendrais jamais assez de lui.

Et alors que je regardai son visage, je voulais lui promettre le monde et lui dire que je ne le laisserais jamais partir. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça encore… pas tant que je n'aurais pas fait le tri que je devais faire.

**« - Puis-je voir tes cheveux ? » **Demandai-je, faisant courir mes doigts sur quelques mèches entourant son visage.

Il sourit doucement, les yeux brillant. **« - Tout ce que tu veux, 'Ro. Vas-y. »**

Je tirai sur l'élastique qui tenait la natte et j'ai défais les mèches, libérant la masse soyeuse et frottant doucement ma joue contre. **« - Beau. » **Murmurai-je. **« - Tu es si beau. »**

Duo rigola à cela, un petit rire rauque. **« - Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir dernièrement ? Tu l'es aussi. Absolument magnifique. »**

Dieu. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas ressentit ça ? Je m'écartai un peu de lui et laissai mes yeux parcourir son corps fin, ses épaules musclées, sa taille mince et ses jambes souples. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il rougit légèrement alors qu'il me regarder le caresser du regard.

**« - Putain. » **Dit-il doucement. **« - Si tu ne me touche pas bientôt, je vais devenir fou. »**

Je fis courir un doigt sur son front puis sur le côté de son visage jusqu'à sa joue alors que je me penchais pour embrasser de nouveau ses lèvres délicieuses. **« - Je veux toucher chaque partie de ton corps avec une partie de moi. » **Murmurai-je tranquillement, me délectant de la façon dont il frissonnait d'anticipation.

**« - Je commence à penser que tu vas être celui qui va m'enseigner. » **Haleta-t-il.

Je reniflai presque de scepticisme alors que je me sentais complètement maladroit avec lui. Comme si je n'avais jamais fait l'amour du tout de toute ma vie. Et peut-être était-ce le cas. Peut-être que ce que j'avais vécu avant, comme tant de chose dans ma vie, était juste ce qu'on 'attendait' que je fasse. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce moment ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'avais connu auparavant, émotionnellement et physiquement. Je me sentais comme un novice à plus d'un titre.

**« - Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais t'apprendre quelque chose. » **Dis-je calmement. **« - Je sais juste que je te veux… je te désire… plus que tout. »**

**« - Arrête de parler, amour. Prouve-le. »**

**« - Comment ? »**

**« - Baise-moi contre le matelas. »**

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur sur mes joues rouges, mais au lieu d'être rebuté par l'expression brute, mon pouls s'accéléra d'anticipation. **« - Dis-moi quoi faire. »**

Duo tendit une main pour fouiller dans son tiroir puis posa un petit tube dans ma main. Mais au lieu de me donner des ordres, il prit ma main dans la sienne, m'aida à ouvrir le bouche, puis étala quelque chose de glissant sur mes doigts. Et puis il guida ma main vers le bas de son corps jusqu'à frôler son érection mais il continua jusqu'aux deux globes de chair derrière.

**« - Commence avec un… et continue jusqu'à trois. » **Dit-il, ses yeux se posant dans les miens avec un regard de confiance. **« - Je te ferais savoir quand je serais prêt pour toi. »**

Je n'avais qu'une vague idée de ce à quoi m'attendre, mais quand je passai doucement un doigt contre son intimité et qu'il frissonna en réponse, je ressentis une vague de confiance. Je pouvais le _faire_, je pouvais faire l'amour à un homme et essayer de lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il venait de me donner. Et je voulais plus que tout au monde réussir.

Je fis donc ce que Duo me dit et cessa de penser, me contentant juste de _ressentir_. Et la chaleur serrée autour de mon premier doigt provoquait une nouvelle vague de passion dans mon corps.

Les doux murmures de plaisir de Duo me rendit de nouveau dur comme un roc quelques secondes plus tard.

**« - Ah ouais. » **Gémit-il. **« - Continue 'Ro. C'est parfait. »**

Je me suis sentis un peu audacieux, puis, voulant lui donner autant de plaisir que j'avais eu, j'ai fait la même chose que Duo avait fait avec moi… embrasser la peau lisse de sa poitrine et de son estomac… taquinant et léchant chaque centimètre de chair que je pouvais atteindre tout en bougeant mon doigt en lui. Et il répondit de la même façon que moi, se tordant et gémissant et murmurant des exclamations d'extases qui m'excitaient encore plus. Je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir tenir assez longtemps pour finir ce que j'ai commencé alors que je m'éveillais aux sons qu'il émettait. C'était… incroyable.

Au moment où un deuxième puis un troisième doigt rejoignit le premier, Duo haletait délicieusement et venait à la rencontre de ma main. Son visage était rouge et humide de sueur et sa frange collait à son front alors qu'il haletait et gémissait. Et quand, à un certain moment, j'ai touché quelque chose en lui, son corps tout entier se raidit et il poussa un cri de plaisir.

**« - Dieu ! Putain dieu ! »**

Ma propre respiration était laborieuse alors que j'attendais le prochain mouvement de notre danse passionnée. Et puis Duo attrapa mon poignet, me regardant avec des yeux brumeux. **« - Toi, maintenant. Je te veux. » **Gémit-il, attrapant le petit tube qui se trouvait là où je l'avais abandonné sur les draps, prenant un peu de lubrifiant dans sa main et se mettant à masser mon érection douloureuse.

J'étais tellement prit par ses expressions et écoutant ses gémissements que j'avais presque oublié mon propre désir croissant. Mais le contact de sa main me fit haleter. **« - Putain merde ! »**

Il sourit alors que ses doigts caressaient et taquinaient. **« - Tu es prêt pour la meilleure partie ? »**

**« - **_**Tu**_** es la meilleure partie. » **Déclarai-je en fermant les yeux et essayant de ne pas bouger contre le toucher soyeux de sa main. Je ne voulais pas tout finir si rapidement.

Il émit un bref rire essoufflé, puis lâcha mon érection et souleva une de ses longues et fines jambes pour la poser sur son épaule. **« - Il suffit d'y aller doucement. » **Avertit-il. **« - Je te ferais savoir quand je serais prêt pour plus, okay ? »**

J'ai hoché la tête, réalisant que mes mains tremblaient alors que je me positionnais. **« - Es-tu sûr que ça ne te blessera pas ? »**

**« - Pas beaucoup. » **Dit-il. **« - Mais ça vaut le coup. Tu verras. »**

Je l'ai lentement pénétré, observant chaque muscle de son visage à recherche de la moindre contraction d'inconfort ou de douleur, mais tout ce que je vis fut du plaisir. En fait, l'expression extatique sur son visage m'envoutait presque. Il était si beau que ça faisait presque mal de le regarder. _« Dieu, que voyait-il en moi ? »_

Ça me sembla interminable de glisser dans cette chaleur serrée, surtout avec mon corps qui voulait désespérément et simplement pousser vers l'avant et ne jamais s'arrêter. Mais je me retins en tremblant, jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement à l'intérieur de lui.

**« - Dieu. » **Gémis-je d'une voix rauque. **« - Je n'ai jamais… c'est incroyable. » **Et ça l'était vraiment. Aucun de mes rêves passionnés où je faisais l'amour à Duo n'avaient jamais étaient proche de la réalité.

Duo hocha la tête, puis attira mon visage vers le sien pour un bref baiser affamé. **« - Vas-y. » **Exhorta-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes. **« - Bouge. Lentement d'abord. »**

Je me retirai presque complètement de lui et revint en poussant un sifflement de plaisir. **« - Putain ! Si bon ! »**

Duo me fit un petit sourire chaleureux. **« - Ouais, 'Ro… tu es bon aussi. »**

La prochaine fois que je revins en lui, il bougea ses hanches à ma rencontre et un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Les sensations devinrent plus intenses alors qu'il venait à la rencontre de mes coups de hanche, augmentant progressivement le rythme jusqu'à ce que nous nous martelions littéralement l'un contre l'autre.

Et encore une fois, j'arrêtai de penser et ressentis, je ressentais la chaleur de son corps sous moi… autour de moi… et la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne… chaque cri passionné qu'il poussait… et puis le sentiment… cette sensation centrée sur l'endroit où nos corps étaient liés.

**« - Dieu, je vais… » **J'avais le souffle court. **« - Duo… »**

La main de Duo attrapa une des miennes pour la porter à son érection et je le caressais de la façon dont il l'avait fait pour moi, ressentant une ruée vers la satisfaction alors qu'il criait mon nom et se libéra entre nos deux ventres. Et alors que son corps se contractait autour de moi, je me perdis dans une brume de plaisir alors que le pénétrait une dernière fois avant de me libérer au fond de cette chaleur incroyable.

Je sais que je me répète, mais c'était incroyable. J'étais sûr d'avoir perdu toute notion du temps, ça aurait pu durant un instant où une éternité. Mais finalement, je revins à moi et je me retrouvais à bout de souffle… épuisé... rassasié… et fou amoureux.

Mes bras tremblaient sous l'effort de me tenir au-dessus de lui, mais je pourrais rester ainsi éternellement juste pour regarder le plaisir et la passion sur le visage de Duo. **« - Dieu, tu es si beau. » **Soupirai-je, tout simplement impressionné par le moment.

Il me sourit, la poitrine se soulevant encore rapidement après l'effort et des mèches collées à son séduisant visage. **« - Et tu es parfait. » **Souffla-t-il, m'attirant à lui pour un baiser qui fut aussi intense et exaltant que celui que nous avons échangé la première fois sur la plage.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés côte à côte, les membres encore enlacés, avec les cheveux de Duo drapaient autour de nous et nos visages à seulement quelques centimètres d'intervalle. Malgré l'instant partagé, je n'arrivais pas à garder mes mains hors de lui, retraçant chaque centimètre de sa peau que je pouvais attendre, jouissant de la sensation de lui sous mes doigts.

Et au moment où ma respiration redevint normale, je me suis retrouvé d'avoir à avoir envie de lui… de le toucher encore… comme si je ne pourrais jamais en avoir assez.

**« - Je veux… »**

**« - Plus ? » **Demanda-t-il d'une voix trainante.

J'hochai la tête. **« - Dès que j'aurais repris mon souffle. »**

Il émit un rire doux et chaud. **« - Mais tu continue à me caresser là. » **Protesta-t-il.

**« - Veux-tu que j'arrête ? » **Chuchotai-je, pressant mes lèvres sur sa joue.

**« - Mm-mm. Continue. Donne-moi plus que ce que je viens d'avoir et je serais heureux. »**

**« - Nous serons deux. »**

**« - Tu dis la plus belle des choses. » **Il me fit rouler sur mon dos, se plaçant à cheval sur mon corps et la chaleur de ses cuisses contre les miennes me distrait. **« - Tu veux tout apprendre. » **Murmura-t-il, se penchant pour mordiller ma clavicule. Puis il leva un bref regard interrogateur vers moi. **« - Tout va bien ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Lui assurai-je. **« - Je veux que tu m'apprennes vraiment tout. »**

Son souffle se coupa et il gémit doucement. **« - Dieu, Heero… tu **_**es**_** parfait ! »**

Je n'étais pas tout à fait d'accord, c'est lui qui était parfait. J'étais juste qu'un misérable type épris qui ne semblait pas pouvoir se rassasier du corps au-dessus du mien.

Mais il me donnait autant de lui qu'il le put, alors que nos deux corps fusionner de nouveau pour ne faire qu'un.

* * *

><p>Au matin… ou du moins quelques heures avant l'aube, nous étions trop fatigués pour bouger, notre passion temporairement rassasiés, que nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La tête de Duo était contre mon épaule, ses cheveux chaud et doux sentait le shampoing et me faisait penser au soleil. Je pensais qu'il pourrait dormir alors que je passais mes doigts dans ses fils de soie.<p>

**« - Tu as un fétichisme pour les cheveux, non ? » **Murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

**« - Plus qu'un fétichisme, Duo. » **Lui dis-je franchement, mes doigts glissant sur son épaule et lui caressant son bras.

Il émit un petit reniflement à la fois calme et sceptique. **« - Dieu seul sait pourquoi. »**

Je resserrai légèrement mon étreinte sur lui. **« - Qu'est-ce qui va passer maintenant ? »**

Je le sentis prendre une profonde inspiration avant de relâcher lentement son souffle. **« - Eh bien le soleil se lèvera et nous devrons comprendre à quel point nous avons merdé ? »**

Son choix de mot me fit froncer les sourcils. **« - Je ne considère pas cela… comme de la simple baise. »**

**« - Je te l'ai dis, ça ne pourra aller nulle part. » **Dit-il calmement sans me regarder. **« - Tu es pris. »**

**« - Non. » **Protestai-je rapidement. **« - Je veux dire, je ne le serais plus. Je… je dois juste trouver comment mettre fin à ma relation avec Relena. »**

**« - Eh bien, pour commencer, tu ne peux pas seulement aller la voir et lui dire que tu veux annuler le mariage parce que tu as découvert que tu aimais les hommes. »**

**« - Je n'aime pas les 'hommes'… je **_**t'aime**_** ! »**

Duo fronça les sourcils, et je trouvai cela adorable en dépit de la gravité de notre conversation. **« - Hé ! Je n'aime pas l'implication ! »**

**« - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais. Je voulais dire que ce n'est pas seulement une attirance pour les hommes en général. C'est une attirance pour toi. »**

Cela devait être une mauvaise réponse parce que Duo s'écarta un peu, les sourcils froncés. **« - C'est mauvais Heero. Parce que tu ne peux pas m'utiliser comme excuse pour abandonner Relena. »**

**« - Pourquoi pas ? »**

**« - Je ne te laisserais pas faire. » **Il tourna légèrement son visage, comme s'il écouter le grondement lointain du ressac. **« - Tu dois quitter Relena par toi-même et non pour moi. Si tu ne peux pas dire honnêtement que tu aurais quitté Relena même si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré, je ne peux pas laisser cela continuer. » **Il me regarda avec des yeux troublés. **« - Je ne veux pas être ton 'autre femme', Heero. Et je ne veux surtout pas te voler à quelqu'un d'autre. »**

**« - Mais comment puis-je dire si j'aurais rompu avec Relena ? Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que j'aurais fait. »**

**« - Veux-tu l'épouser et vivre heureux avec elle à jamais ? Parce que si la réponse est oui, tu dois me laisser partir. » **Dit-il calmement, la voix rauque d'émotion. **« - Je ne serais pas un briseur de couple. Je ne peux pas gérer ça, 'Ro. Tu comprends ? »**

**« - Non. » **Dis-je franchement. **« - Comment peux-tu espérer que je sache ce que j'aurais fait si nous nous étions jamais rencontré ? Ce n'est pas juste, Duo. »**

**« - La vie n'est pas juste, tu parles à l'expert sur le sujet. » **Ses yeux indigo me regardèrent avec méfiance, puis Duo se pencha pour m'embrasser très, très doucement. **« - Allez, dors 'Ro. Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cette merde. Je suis fatigué… et toi aussi. »**

Fatigué ? Plutôt épuisé. Rassasié. Courbaturé et vidé. **« - Tu t'attends juste à ce que je parte le matin et ne veuille pas recommencer ? Tu ne veux pas ? »**

**« - Je m'attends à ce que tu me laisse dormir. » **Dit-il sèchement, fermant ses beaux yeux et se blottissant plus près, glissant un bras chaud autour de moi, me faisant frissonner de plaisir même si je savais que j'étais trop fatigué pour envisager un autre round de sexe.

**« - Duo… »**

**« - Shhh. » **Il se rapprocha, enroulant une jambe entre les miennes et blottissant sa tête sous mon menton. **« - Laisse-moi jusqu'à ce soir. Okay ? Ne me fait pas penser. Ne me fais pas me soucier de demain. »**

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se soucie de quelque chose, jamais. Je voulais lui dire que je ne le lâcherais jamais… que je l'aimais et le chérirais autant que je vivrais. Au lieu de cela, je m'endormis au son des vagues et au rythme régulier de la respiration de Duo.

* * *

><p>Ce fut mon téléphone qui me réveilla alors que le soleil entrait à flot dans la chambre et je regardai autour de moi, ne reconnaissant pas le lieu, avant de sentir le corps chaud à mes côtés et les mèches de cheveux châtain sur mon ventre.<p>

Et puis tout me revint en même temps, provoquant des picotements sur ma peau et une chaleur dans d'autre partie de mon corps. C'est vrai, j'étais mort et au paradis. Maintenant, je me souvenais.

Je commençai à sourire, puis réalisai que ce fichu téléphone sonnait toujours, le bruit étant étouffé par la poche de mon pantalon au sol. **« - Putain. » **Je regardai le réveil sur la table de nuit et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr que je lisais bien. **« - Neuf heures trente ? »**

**« - Mm hmm. » **Me répondis un marmonnement somnolent.

**« - Merde ! » **Je me suis redressé, déplaçant Duo sur l'oreiller et je sortis du lit pour chercher mon téléphone.

Bien sûr, ce mouvement sur le matelas mou ne fut pas sans coût, car je ressentis la douleur qui accompagnait une longue nuit de sexe intense.

**« - Ow… putain ! » **Grondai-je, libérant enfin le portable de ma poche et décrochant. **« - Yuy. »**

**« - Ou diable es-tu ? » **Fit la voix blême de Wufei. **« - Je suis sur le point d'aller à une réunion que tu es censé diriger, Yuy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »**

**« - Je… me suis endormi. » **Offris-je faiblement.

Il y eut une légère pause puis un juron exaspéré en chinois. **« - Tu ne dors pas si tard, Yuy. Tu ne dors **_**jamais**_** si tard ! »**

**« - Eh bien, je l'ai fais cette fois-ci ! » **Répliquai-je défensivement. Je clignais des yeux en regardant l'heure. **« - La réunion est à dix heures. J'ai une demi-heure pour arriver. »**

**« - Et si tu n'y arrive pas, je te ferais personnellement manger ton foie ! » **Promis Wufei avant de raccrocher brutalement.

**« - Cela s'est bien passé. » **Soupirai-je, fermant mon téléphone et regardant par-dessus mon épaule en direction de Duo.

Il était redressé sur un coude, ses cheveux en désordre et la couette recouvrant à peine ses hanches séduisante. Les yeux indigo était à moitié-ouvert et somnolent mais il me fut un sourire d'excuse. **« - Je t'ai mis en retard au travail, hein ? »**

**« - Ce n'est pas ta faute. » **Lui assurai-je, laissant tomber le téléphone au sol et me glissant à ses cotés. Je m'arrêtai juste avant d'embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses et parfaites. **« - Puis-je ? »**

Il me lança un regard un peu perplexe puis me fit un sourire indulgent. **« - Tu as passé toute la nuit à profiter de mon corps. Pourquoi penses-tu que je te refuserais un baiser ? »**

**« - Je… n'étais pas sûr. Tu pourrais… » **_« Reconsidérer les choses… revenir en arrière … réalisé à quel point je n'étais pas bien. »_

Il se pencha et m'embrassa très doucement. **« - 'Ro, si je pense que c'est une erreur ou pas, je ne refuserais pas de t'embrasser. »**

**« - Tu pense que la nuit dernière était une erreur ? »**

Il se laissa aller en arrière sur l'oreiller, regardant le plafond. **« - Cela dépend. »**

**« - De quoi ? »**

**« - Du pourquoi tu es venu ici en premier lieu. »**

**« - Je suis venu pour m'excuser. » **Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il eut un bref rire. **« - Au diable les excuses, 'Ro. » **Je commençais à ouvrir ma bouche pour dire que je n'avais pas eu l'intention de coucher avec lui quand je me suis présenté à sa porte. Mais un air renfrogné traversa son visage et il regarda l'heure. **« - N'es-tu pas en retard pour une réunion ? »**

**« - Putain. » **Je me remis en position assise. Il était déjà 9h40. **« - Il faut que j'y aille. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard, non ? »**

**« - Ouais, plus tard. » **Dit-il d'une manière qui m'inquiéta.

Je me suis tourné vers lui. **« - Duo, je… »**

Il posa une main ferme sur ma bouche, me regarda sévèrement. **« - Ca suffit, va-t-en. » **Puis il se radoucit à l'ordre bourru et m'attira pour un ardent baiser. **« - Conduis prudemment. » **Me dit-il avant de me repousser fermement.

J'aurais voulu insister. Je pouvais dire qu'il avait des sentiments mitigés sur le fit d'avoir couché avec moi. Je n'étais pas totalement fort sur ces choses. Je n'étais pas sûr s'il regrettait parce qu'il avait l'impression de me voler à Relena, ou s'il avait des doutes sur moi. Peut-être avait-il décidé qu'il pouvait avoir mieux, après tout.

**« - Tic tac. » **Murmura-t-il en roulant à plat ventre sur le lit et s'étirant langoureusement, une longue main paresseuse me désignant le réveil.

**« - Merde ! » **J'ai attrapé mon pantalon et me suis précipitai vers la salle de bain, qui était heureusement sur le chemin de la porte sinon j'aurais perdu un temps précieux à demander la direction à Duo. Quand je me suis vu dans le miroir, j'ai su que ça serait la journée la plus longue de ma vie. J'avais l'air de quelqu'un qui avait eu une nuit agitée de sexe et que je me sentais sacrément bien. Comment diable pourrai-je cacher ça à Wufei ?

J'ai fais du mieux que je pouvais, me nettoyant le plus rapidement possible et enfilant mon pantalon. Ensuite, j'ai couru vers le lit, me penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Duo et recevant un sourire endormi en réponse. Et après ça a été une course folle pour trouver ma chemise là où je l'avais abandonné et mes chaussures et mes chaussettes un peu plus loin.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas juste dit à Wufei que j'étais malade et me couvrir. Cela montre juste que l'amour perturbe l'activité cérébrale. Ainsi, alors que j'aurais dû rester avec Duo et le rassurer sur mes sentiments, je rompais les limitations de vitesse pour aller au travail.

Quelque part, je savais que je regretterais cette stupide décision.

_**A suivre..**_


	46. Le matin

_**Lana :** Ah, comme tu dis, enfin quelque chose de concret entre eux. Depuis le temps que tout le monde attendait cela... maintenant, ça ne veut pas dire que ça va être le début d'une histoire toute rose, au contraire... Y'a des claques qui vont se perdre avec eux, lol. Merci pour ta review (bon retour au passage xD) et bonne lecture.**  
><strong>_

_**shinimegami** : Les premiers nuages gris vont arriver dès maintenant avec Duo à la fin de ce chapitre. On ne peut pas dire que sa manière de gérer va beaucoup aider... Merci pour ta review et à bientot pour la suite._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 46 : Le matin**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Quand la porte se referma derrière Heero, je laissai échapper un soupir, enterrant mon visage dans l'oreiller qui portait toujours son odeur. Et je me suis permis le luxe de me rappeler de ses baisers et la façon dont sa peau était sous mes mains, la façon dont son corps bougeait contre le mien. Mais j'ai fini par trainer mon esprit loin de ces pensées, sinon j'aurais besoin d'une douche froide. Dieu, il était incroyable !

Il était également passionné. Je ne regrettai pas cette nuit, et je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire maintenant.

Si Heero rompait avec Relena pour être avec moi, il ne pourrait pas le lui cacher. Finalement, elle saurait que nous étions ensemble et elle saurait que j'ai séduis son fiancé. Elle saurait alors quel salaud et égoïste j'étais vraiment.

Pas que l'opinion de Relena comptait beaucoup pour moi. Elle était elle-même superficielle et égoïste, un fait qui était évident dans la façon dont elle traitait Heero, leur relation et tout le monde autour d'elle. Et sachant qu'elle l'avait déjà trompé dans le passé, je trouvais difficile de penser du mal de lui s'il lui faisait la même chose.

D'autre part, je détestais assez le fait de voler le fiancé de Relena. Elle n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise personne, elle était simplement gâtée, égocentrique et manquait de confiance. Son besoin de faire étalage de son statut social était un indice clair sur ce dernier trait. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher tout cela. Ça avait probablement beaucoup à voir avec la façon dont elle avait été élevée.

Elle n'était pas _toujours_ une garce, parfois elle était incroyablement douce et indéniablement vulnérable. Je pouvais voir ce qui avait fait tomber Heero amoureux d'elle. Si j'avais été attiré par les femmes, j'aurais peut-être eu le béguin pour elle. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ses priorités ne concernaient qu'elle. Honnêtement, pourquoi est-ce qu'Heero avait été assez stupide pour être resté si longtemps avec elle ? Pour la demander en mariage ? N'avait-il jamais réalisé qu'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre ailleurs qui pourrait mieux l'aimer ?

Apparemment non, du moins jusqu'à ce que je débarque. Et c'était le problème.

Dieu, si quelqu'un m'avait volé Solo ou Alex, ça m'aurait tué. Bien sûr, je n'aurais jamais pensé à les tromper. Mais sachant comment je me serais senti et m'apprêter à faire vivre cela à quelqu'un, me faisait grincer des dents. Ouais, je sais… Relena avait été infidèle. Mais maintenant, Heero aussi.

Et peut-être que Relena avait mûrie depuis sa stupide incartade, après tout, Heero n'avait jamais dit à quel moment c'était arrivé. Peut-être que cela avait fait un déclic chez Relena et qu'elle réalise qu'elle ne pourrait jamais trouver mieux que son sexy fiancé. Même si elle ne savait pas comment montrer sa joie de l'avoir, je soupçonnais qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, à sa manière.

Bien sûr, je n'en voulais pas à Heero pour avoir trompé sans vergogne Relena, c'est contre moi-même que j'en voulais d'avoir laisser ça arriver. Je veux dire, quand j'ai entrainé Heero pour cette journée de plaisir, je savais que ce serait amplement l'occasion de flirter un peu et me rapprocher de lui. Et j'y étais arrivé. J'ai même fais mieux que ça.

Je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle il est tombé dans mon piège involontaire, c'était qu'il était confus au sujet de sa sexualité pour commencer. Ce n'était pas moi, je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'il pourrait s'intéressait à moi. Je pense plutôt que sa conscience a éveillé son attirance pour les hommes parce que j'étais ouvertement gay et que je flirtais ouvertement avec lui autant que je pouvais.

Ouais, je sais que je ne m'étais pas attendu au baiser et… j'aurais dû certainement réagir plus mal à ça. Et si l'on creusait un peu les choses, _il_ avait été celui qui _m'a_ couru après, venant même se présenter à mon appartement. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été celui qui avait profité… de sa confusion et sa curiosité. Et maintenant qu'il avait assouvi sa curiosité, peut-être qu'il se rendrait compte que c'était juste du sexe et qu'il ne pouvait pas comparer avec la sécurité et la stabilité de sa relation avec Relena. Peut-être que quand il aurait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça dans la lumière froide de la journée, il prendrait conscience qu'être avec moi pourrait lui coûter cher.

Heero était fiancé à une fille que ses parents adoraient. Il était un informaticien de haut niveau dont le nom paraissait dans la rubrique affaire aussi souvent que le nom de Relena apparaissait dans la rubrique sociale. Leur mariage attirait déjà l'attention du public vu que Silvia avait raconté à quelques journalistes que la riche Relena Peacecraft comptait peut-être utiliser Romefeller pour sa réception.

Si cela devenait public qu'Heero rompe avec Relena Peacecraft pour être avec un organisateur de mariage gay, cela pourrait le ruiner en plus d'un titre.

Pour commencer, il perdrait l'amour de ses parents et leur approbation… et je savais que ça avait beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Je savais aussi qu'ils étaient un traditionnel couple japonais qui serait mortifié de découvrir que leur fils est homosexuel. Ou bisexuel si on était tatillon. Pour ses parents conservateurs, il n'y aurait pas de différence notable. Ils le renieraient sans doute.

Et puis, il y avait son emploi. Il était un dirigeant de haut niveau dans les industries Lowe. Je ne savais pas beaucoup sur eux, mais si c'était comme la plupart des sociétés, ils avaient une mentalité assez rigide sur la vie de leurs employés. Leur modèle d'employé 'parfait' devait probablement avoir une maison dans une banlieue huppé (ou un manoir comme c'était peut-être le cas) avec une jolie femme, un enfant, un chien et un garage pour deux. Je doutais beaucoup que l'homosexualité d'un de leurs responsables informatiques soit envisageable. Imaginez comment ils prendraient la nouvelle qu'Heero avait largué Relena Peacecraft pour s'enfuir avec l'organisateur de mariage gay ?

Et d'ailleurs, je n'étais même pas sûr de comment prendrait les nouvelle l'ami d'Heero, Wufei. Le chinois avait l'air assez sympathique, même si un peu rigide et conservateur. Mais pour tout ce que je savais, il serait certainement horrifié de découvrir que son meilleur ami était gay. Et je ne voulais pas priver Heero du soutien et de l'amitié de son meilleur ami.

Dire que j'étais sérieusement confus et coupable était l'euphémisme du siècle. J'étais une épave, putain.

Je finis par me tirer du lit, prendre une douche plutôt à contrecœur, car il me semblait important de garder toute trace de la meilleure nuit de sexe que je n'avais jamais connu. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix puisque je devais rencontrer la sœur de Trowa et son fiancé et les emmener choisir un gâteau. Je ne pouvais décemment pas sentir le _sexe_ n'est-ce pas ?

Mais je garderais probablement cette taie d'oreiller qui portant encore l'odeur d'Heero pour toujours.

Je réussi à prendre une tasse de café pour le petit-déjeuner mais ne chercha même pas à manger. Mon estomac était déjà noué par l'inquiétude et il n'était même pas encore midi.

Si seulement Heero et Relena avaient rompus d'eux-mêmes et que je l'aurais rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu être en mesure de poursuivre une relation sans culpabilité. Mais vu la façon dont nous nous étions rencontré, il n'y avait aucune manière gracieuse de se sortir du pétrin dans lequel nous étions.

Sauf si je pouvais simplement tirer ma révérence et me retirer. Oui, et faire ce que je faisais de mieux… courir et me cacher.

Mais comment diable étais-je censé faire ? Je ne pouvais pas briser le cœur d'Heero tout comme je ne pouvais pas résister à ses baisers. J'avais déjà prouvé que là où il était réticent, j'étais complètement sans retenue ni scrupule. Alors, comment pouvais-je me convaincre de faire 'la bonne chose' et foutre le camp de sa vie ?

Je veux dire, merde, j'avais déjà admit à moi-même que j'étais désespérément amoureux de lui. Désespéré était d'ailleurs le mot clé. Je n'avais pas une fois pensé que tout sentiment pouvait être réciproque. Et je n'étais toujours pas sûr que ce le soit. Je veux dire, je pense qu'il essayait de me dire 'je t'aime' quand j'ai posé une main sur sa bouche. Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un gars essayait de me dire une telle chose que se soit par sentimentaliste ou gratitude après une aventure d'un soir. Ne vous méprenez pas, Heero n'est pas juste une aventure d'un soir pour moi et je ne pense que j'en ai été une pour lui.

Mais là encore, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'Heero pensait de ce qui se passait entre nous. Je savais que nous avions besoin d'en parler, mais vraiment, où est-ce que cela nous conduirait ? Aucun des faits pertinents allaient changer. Il ne pouvait _pas_ rompre avec Relena pour moi sans détruire l'ensemble de nos vies.

Ouais, j'avais quelque chose à perdre aussi, mais pas autant qu'Heero et Relena. Si la rumeur courait que j'avais brisé le mariage Peacecraft-Yuy, les affaires de Quatre pourraient être en sérieuse difficultés et je pourrais être sans emploi… à nouveau. Bien qu'il soit un ami très fidèle, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il puisse aller au-delà de ça si je détruisais sa société. Même s'il m'avait poussé à retrouver l'amour, j'étais sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas que se soit au détriment d'un client.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit compliqué ?

Je décidai d'essayer de classer mes pensées et d'avoir ma meilleure attitude pour Catherine et son fiancé. Au moins, c'était un mariage relativement simple. Contrairement à Relena, ils ne voulaient pas goûter toutes les boulangeries de la ville. Ils voulaient simplement aller dans ce que Quatre et moi aimions le mieux. Je pouvais déjà dire qu'ils seraient faciles de leur faire plaisir, ce qui était probablement une bonne chose car mon esprit était toujours en train de tourner autour des souvenirs des mains et des lèvres d'Heero sur ma peau.

* * *

><p>Contrairement à Heero et Relena, Catherine et James étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre… se tenant toujours la main et se faisant mutuellement goûter les gâteaux qu'ils essayaient tout en rigolant comme des fous. J'aurais trouvé cela légèrement amusant et peut-être même divertissant si je n'étais pas si préoccupé par les évènements de la veille.<p>

Mais toute la journée, j'eu des visions d'Heero dans la tête, et les sentiments mêlaient de plaisir et de culpabilité me tordirent les tripes jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi au point que je terminai penché sur les toilettes de la boulangerie de Jacques en train de vomir tous les gâteaux que j'avais mangé.

Jacques planait sur moi comme une mère-poule, se tordant les mains de consternation. **« - Mon ami, est-ce que les gâteaux de Jacques te rende malade ? Je serais fusillé ! Non... pendu ! »**

Je terminai de me rincer la bouche à l'évier et attrapa une serviette en papier. **« - Arrête le drame, Jacques. Ce n'est pas tes gâteaux. » **Assurai-je. **« - Honnêtement. C'est moi, je… » **_« J'ai baisé avec le mec magnifique que j'ai emmené ici la semaine dernière avec sa fiancée. » _**« - J'ai eu une gastro… je pensais que j'allais mieux mais apparemment non. »**

Jacques se sentait si inquiet de mes vomissements qu'il me renvoya chez moi avec une boite de biscuit, dont il m'assura qu'ils étaient légers et faciles à digérer. Je me sentais encore plus mal, mais acceptai le cadeau parce que je savais que ça serait mal que je ne le faisais pas.

Catherine et James comprirent parfaitement lorsque je leur suggérai-je que nous reportions la journée et je les ai reconduit au 'Circus', là où nous avions rendez-vous ce matin. Ils rentrèrent chez eux avec une foule d'information et je décidais d'aller à l'intérieur et attendre Quatre qui viendrait surement voir son barman sexy.

Trowa n'était apparemment pas encore de service et quand je demandai au barman qui le remplaçait où il était, il me dit qu'il arriverait plus tard.

Et puis il me demanda si je voulais quelque chose à boire.

Merde, merde et merde.

_**A suivre…**_


	47. Confession

_**shinimegami :** C'est clair que Duo se prend bien la tête. Mais Heero n'est pas en reste, à la différence que c'est plutôt Wufei qui lui prends la tête et l'embrouille un peu sur ce qu'il doit faire maintenant... Duo va-t-il retoucher à l'alcool ou pas ? Eh bien, tu le découvriras dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant, place à Heero. Merci pour ta review._

_**Noura :** Alors pour commencer, je te remercie pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissé sur toutes mes anciennes fics. Après tant d'années, je suis vraiment ravie de voir qu'elles peuvent toujours plaire à quelqu'un. Et je suis contente que tu aimes bien Wedding malgé que tu préfères le 02x01 et j'espère que tu aimeras jusqu'à la toute fin._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 47 : Confession**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Wufei ne s'était pas calmé durant le temps que j'arrive au bureau. Pas que je m'attendais à ce qu'il le soit, mais je pensais qu'il serait au moins calmé pour me saluer civilement.

Au lieu de ça, j'ai eu droit à un regard furieux quand je suis sorti de l'ascenseur. **« - Tu ferais mieux d'avoir l'explication du siècle, Yuy ou… » **Son regard me ratissa des pieds à la tête, prenant sans doute conscience des cheveux encore humides que j'avais rapidement lavés dans le lavabo de la salle de bain de Duo et mes vêtements froissés qui avaient passé toute la nuit abandonnés au sol avec insouciance. **« - Oh putain. » **Souffla-t-il avec consternation. **« - Tu n'as pas fais ça ! »**

Je pouvais sentir mon visage prendre feu. **« - Ce n'est pas le moment. » **Murmurai-je sèchement passant devant lui pour aller dans la salle de réunion.

Sa main jaillit et attrapa mon bras dans un étau. **« - Putain tu as couché avec Maxwell, n'est-ce pas ? »**

J'hochai la tête silencieusement, libérant mon bras et m'éloignant.

Mais bien sûr, je n'allais pas m'en sortir comme ça si facilement. Il fut à mes côtés en un instant, me tendant un dossier et sa voix soudainement calme et décontractée. **« - Voici les rapports que nous sommes censés présenter. Je les ai imprimés sur ton ordinateur ce matin pendant que tu étais occupé à baiser ton organisateur de mariage. »**

Je me suis tourné vers lui si rapidement que nous nous sommes retrouvés nez à nez avec moins d'un pouce nous séparant. **« - Ne dis pas ça comme ça ! » **Grondai-je. **« - Ce n'était pas **_**comme**_** ça ! »**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et sa mâchoire chuta. **« - Tu es amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Encore une fois, j'acquiesçai sèchement, me tournant pour reprendre ma marche vers la salle de réunion… remerciant ma bonne étoile qu'elle était à l'extrémité du couloir, ce qui me donnait encore quelques instants pour me ressaisir.

Wufei me rattrapa rapidement, me regardant du coin de l'œil, comme s'il essayait de ne pas effrayer un animal capricieux. **« - Au moins, dis-moi que tu as dis à Relena que le mariage est annulé. »**

**« - Je le ferais. »**

**« - Le faire ? Quand ? » **Demanda-t-il un peu trop brusquement.

**« - Elle est en Europe pour quelques jours. Je lui parlerais quand elle rentrera. »**

Il émit un grognement. **« - Quand le chat n'est pas là… »**

Encore une fois, je me tournais brusquement pour lui faire face, le fusillant du regard. **« - Je ne joue pas avec Duo. Ce n'est pas un jeu ! »**

**« - Je ne voulais pas dire que s'en était un. » **Répondit-il avec un calme exaspérant. **« - Mais jusqu'à ce que tu annule ton mariage, c'est toujours une faute. »**

Dieu ! Il ressemblait à Duo maintenant.** « - Je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui, Fei. Je suis juste allé m'excuser pour l'avoir embrasser…. »**

**« - Tu l'as embrassé quand ? » **Wufei secoua la tête. **« - Bon dieu, Yuy… tu as choisi le mauvais moment pour avoir une liaison, tu sais. » **Son regard passa de moi à l'ascenseur où les deux vice-présidents en sortirent. **« - Nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps d'en discuter maintenant, mais ne devons le faire ! »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'i discuter ? » **Demandai-je sèchement.

**« - Tout ! » **Dit-il sèchement.

**« - Nous le ferons. Plus tard. » **Je me suis détourné et j'ai marché rapidement à la rencontre des cadres, les saluant rapidement alors que j'entrais dans la salle de réunion juste au bon moment.

* * *

><p>Je n'étais pas sûr s'il fallait se réjouir que la réunion traine toute la journée ou pas. Cela me donna une chance de me concentrer sur autre chose que ma gaffe colossale. J'étais <em>tellement<em> mal d'avoir couché avec Duo. Wufei avait raison à ce sujet et je savais qu'il aurait beaucoup à me dire quand nous serons sortis.

Pour le moment, nous étions tous deux assez occupés par le travail, ce qui était un agréable répit avant ce qui m'attendait. Le déjeuner nous fut apporté afin que nous puissions continuer à travailler sans interruption et ce ne fut que six heures plus tard que la réunion prit fin et nous nous sommes tous éparpillés dans nos bureaux pour terminer la journée.

Il y eut cette phrase encore une fois… terminé. Tout était allé si vite entre Duo et moi, que j'avais peur que nous ne soyons pas attachés. Mais je ressentais un sentiment d'anticipation à l'idée de le revoir ce soir. J'espérai juste qu'il serait aussi désireux de me voir.

Avec lui dans ma tête, je me hâtai d'achever mon travail, envisageant de rapporter du chinois pour le dîner.

Wufei Chang n'était pas le genre de chinois que j'avais en tête.

En fait, j'avais espéré pour filer hors de mon bureau sans que Wufei s'en aperçoive, mais bien sûr, il avait une longueur d'avance sur moi… m'attendant devant l'ascenseur.

**« - Tu vas quelque part, Yuy ? »**

Je soupirai en hochant la tête vers l'ascenseur. **« - Je rentre. »**

**« - Chez qui ? »**

Il n'y avait pas besoin de contourner la question avec lui, il savait sacrément bien que j'allais voir Duo. **« - J'ai besoin de parler à Duo. Ce matin j'ai dû partir… précipitamment. Je tiens à m'assurer qu'il va bien avec ce qui s'est passé. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »**

Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit et j'entrai à l'intérieur avec ma conscience vivante à mes côtés. Malheureusement, nous étions seuls dans cette maudite cabine.

**« - Eh bien ? » **Demanda froidement Wufei.

**« - Relena a refusé de passer le lundi avec moi. Elle a dit qu'elle avait un déjeuner qui était apparemment plus important que notre relation. » **J'ai lancé un regard de défi à mon ami. **« - C'était à l'ambassade du Luxembourg. »**

Mon ami eut la décence de tiquer un peu. Il savait tout sur Geoffrey. Dieu sait qu'il m'avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour lui parler quand c'est arrivé. **« - Alors tu as sauté dans le lit de ton organisateur de mariage pour égaliser le score ? » **Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Je sentis ma colère revenir. **« - Arrête de l'appeler 'organisateur de mariage'. Il a un nom, Wufei. Duo. Appelle-le Duo. »**

**« - Très bien. Tu as sauté dans le lit de Duo pour pouvoir faire la même chose que Relena ? »**

**« - Non ! » **J'étais prêt à lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure et Wufei dut le réaliser car il recula un peu.

**« - Alors pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »**

**« - Je…. » **_« Oh, merde c'est tout ! » _**« - Je suis amoureux de lui, Fei. Tout va bien ? C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? »**

Il soupira, fermant les yeux et s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui. **« - Je veux entendre que tu vas arranger tout ce gâchis que tu as fais, Yuy. »**

**« - Je souhaite savoir par où commencer. »**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur le parking et je soupirai de frustration, vérifiant mon portable même si je savais que je ne captais pas là. Wufei me suivit alors que je me dirigeai vers ma voiture. **« - Quand as-tu… ? Quand… » **Il réfléchit un instant, ayant apparemment du mal à formuler sa question.

**« - J'ai passé la journée du lundi avec Duo, après que Relena ait refusé d'aller ses rendez-vous pour moi. Nous sommes allés faire de la voile, dans un parc d'attraction et une promenade sur la plage. »**

**« - Oh merde, Yuy ! » **Explosa Wufei. **« - Tu as couché avec lui sur la plage ? Comment as-tu pu en arriver là ? »**

**« - Non, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble sur la plage. » **Grognai-je en retour, pensant en réalité que c'était une idée très intéressante, en dépit de la tourmente actuelle. **« - Je l'ai embrassé, il s'est mit en colère, m'a dit qu'il démissionné et s'est enfui. »**

Je pouvais presque voir une ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de la tête de Wufei. **« - Ah… hier c'était donc la raison de ta nuit blanche et ta distraction. »**

**« - Exactement. » **Je me suis arrêté devant ma voiture, posant la serviette sur le toit. **« - La nuit dernière donc, je suis allé chez lui pour m'excuser. »**

Wufei rigola à cela, secouant la tête.

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - N'est-ce pas la manière qu'a utilisé Milliardo pour entrer ? »**

Je senti de nouveau la colère bouillonnait. **« - Me compares-tu à Mill ? »**

**« - Pas du tout, je remarquais juste la similitude de tactique, c'est tout. »**

**« - Ce n'était pas une 'tactique.' Je n'y allais pas pour le sexe, Fei ! Honnêtement, je suis allé faire mes excuses et lui demander de revenir travailler. »**

**« - Travailler ? Organiser ton mariage ? » **Demanda Wufei avec un choc évident. **« - Es-tu en train de me dire que tu as essentiellement dit que le baiser n'était rien et que tu avais toujours l'intention de te marier avec Relena ? Et puis tu as **_**couché**_** avec lui ? »**

Je le regardai un instant, tentant de démêler ma conversation avec Duo que j'avais eu avant notre second baiser et de nous retrouver dans son lit. **« - Je… je voulais juste qu'il ne parte pas. » **Je dévisageais Wufei. **« - Ce n'était pas comme ça. » **Assurai-je. **« - C'était plus logique hier. »**

**« - Je suis sûr que ça l'était. »**

**« - Je lui ai dit que nous ne pouvions pas faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, et que je devais comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire à ce sujet. Il… » **Je me suis soudainement rappelé l'expression sur le visage de Duo quand il m'avait demandé si je l'avais embrassé par curiosité. **« - Je voulais simplement lui prouver qu'il n'était pas… que ce n'était pas juste un caprice. Mais quand je l'ai embrassé de nouveau… »** J'ai haussé les épaules, impuissant.

Wufei passa une main sur son visage en un geste désespéré. **« - Dieu, Yuy. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton autocontrôle ? »**

**« - Pour l'amour du Christ, c'est toi qui m'a poussé sur mes préférences sexuelles, m'incitant à comprendre ce que je voulais et maintenant que je le fais, tu dis que je n'ai pas d'autocontrôle ? »**

**« - En un mot, oui. » **Il fronça les sourcils en me regardant. **« - Je t'ai conseillé de réfléchir Heero, et pas de coucher avec lui. Et certainement pas avant d'avoir rompu avec Relena ! A quoi diable pensais-tu ? »**

**« - Je n'ai pas pensé ! » **Je soupirai en me frottant le front avec lassitude. **« - Je n'ai pas pensé. Okay ? Pour une fois dans ma vie, au lieu de penser, j'ai juste suivi mes émotions. Et, au mépris de tout ce qui est logique, j'ai couché avec Duo Maxwell. »**

Wufei soupira profondément. **« - As-tu une idée de comment procéder maintenant ? »**

**« - Je suppose, d'abord, que j'ai besoin de parler à Duo. » **Je regardai avec méfiance mon vieil ami. **« - Comme je le disais, ce matin, il était tourmenté ce matin et j'ai passé toute la journée en réunion. »**

**« - Donc tu n'as aucune idée de ce que sont **_**ses**_** attentes. »**

Je secouai la tête. **« - Pas vraiment. Non, il semblait gêné à l'idée de ma rupture avec Relena pour lui. »**

Wufei eut un rire sarcastique. **« - Génial. Il veut être ta 'maitresse'. »**

**« - Non ! » **Répliquai-je fortement. **« - Bon sang, Fei. Tu as tout faux sur lui. Il était bouleversé à l'idée de me voler à elle et il était encore plus catégorique qu'il ne voulait pas de relation illicite. »**

**« - C'est déjà fait. Tu as une liaison. »**

**« - Je vais corriger cela. »**

**« - Comment ? »**

**« - Quand Relena reviendra d'Europe la semaine prochaine, je lui dirais que je veux annuler les projets de mariage et que nous avons besoin d'un conseiller. Je pense que ça sera le meilleur endroit pour moi d'essayer de lui dire que je pourrais peut-être être… gay. »**

**« - Peut-être ? » **Seul Wufei pouvait transmettre autant de sarcastique dans une si petite phrase.

**« - D'accord. Je le **_**suis**_**. »**

**« - Et tu penses honnêtement que tu pourras ensuite sortir avec Maxwell et qu'elle ne réalisera pas comment et quand tu as prit connaissance de tes préférences sexuelles ? »**

**« - Je m'en fiche ! »**

Wufei secoua la tête. **« - Alors peut-être que tu t'en fiche de ça. Mais comment vas-tu annoncer cette nouvelle à tes parents ? »**

Cela me refroidit complètement. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas regardé si loin devant. Mais tôt ou tard, je devrais annoncer à mes parents que le mariage était annulé. Et bien sûr, ils demanderaient pourquoi. Et je pouvais imaginer la conversation qui en découlerait. **« - Je… je m'occuperais de ça plus tard. »**

**« - Tu remets beaucoup de chose à plus tard. » **Souligna-t-il. **« - Je pense que tu devrais les prévenir d'abord. »**

**« - Eh bien, je ne le ferais pas. » **Répliquai-je avec amertume. **« - D'accord ? Je ne le ferais pas. Et maintenant, je dois juste faire de mon mieux pour pouvoir faire fonctionner les choses. »**

Il sembla se flétrir un peu à ça, perdant une partie de la tension rigide dans ses épaules. **« - Tu l'aimes vraiment ? »**

**« - Je pense que c'est assez clair. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas un peu trop tard pour faire ce genre de crise existentielle ? »**

**« - Je devais être en milieu de vie pour la faire. » **Répliquai-je sèchement, reprenant une once d'humour.

**« - Alors, tu vas devoir procéder avec beaucoup de soin. » **Déclara Wufei avec une voix un peu plus sombre. **« - Si tu fais un faux mouvement maintenant, tu risque de tout perdre. »**

**« - Comment ça ? »**

**« - Tu as dis que Duo ne veut pas te voler à Relena. » **Il secoua la tête. **« - Mais il l'a déjà fait. Comment vas-tu rompre avec elle sans qu'il ait le sentiment que c'est de sa faute ? »**

Comment, en effet ? Une phrase familière de trois mots me traversa la tête.

_**A suivre…**_


	48. Erreurs

_**shinimegami :**Honnêtement, je dirais qu'ils sont tourmentés à niveau égal. Duo avec ses démons antérieur et sa conscience, et Heero avec tout ce qu'il a à faire mais ne sachant pas par où commencer exactement ni comment faire face aux conséquences. Comment va-t-il l'annoncer à Relena ? Eh bien... encore faut-il qu'il lui annonce... XD Je te remercie pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture avec la suite._

_**zarbioide :** Ravie que l'histoire te plait depuis le tout début et que tu la trouve intéressante. Il reste encore pas mal de nœud à dénouer à Heero et Duo pour pouvoir se dépétrer de leur situation et être heureux en tout cas. Pour Wufei, disons plutôt qu'il est assez conservateur. Il a conseillé à Heero de se laisser aller, mais il croyait honnêtement qu'il mettrait fin à sa relation avec Relena avant toute autre chose (ce qu'Heero aurait vraiment dû faire, ça aurait évité pas mal d'ennui comme tu le verras), il a juste du mal à accepter l'infidélité sous toutes ses formes. Bref, je te remercie pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 48 : Erreurs**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Je n'étais pas particulièrement intéressé à parler ou regarder le match sur le grand écran noir dans le coin. Je pris juste ma vodka et alla m'installer dans un coin sombre du bar.

Je sais que Trowa est arrivé à un moment donné et a remplacé l'autre homme, je me rappelle même la lueur de surprise dans ses yeux verts alors qu'il m'apportait un autre verre. Et puis, il a finalement cessé de me servir.

**« - Tu en as assez, Maxwell. » **Dit-il calmement, d'une voix presque douce, alors qu'il refusait de me donner mon verre.

Je levais mes yeux vers lui. **« - Mais je suis encore conscient. » **Protestai-je.

**« - Oh, Duo. » **Fit une voix douce et déçue à ma gauche.

**« - Quat ? » **J'ai cligné des yeux vers lui, me demandant comme il s'était matérialisé à partir de rien.

Il regarda devant moi pendant une seconde. **« - Merci de m'avoir prévenu qu'il était là, Trowa. »**

**« - Traitre ! » **Murmurai-je, essayant de me lever du bar mais réussissant seulement à faire tomber mon verre vide. **« - Aw, fuck. »**

J'ai entendu un rire sec et sans joie alors que Trowa faisait le tour du comptoir et se dirigeait vers Quatre. **« - Il était déjà comme ça quand je suis arrivé. » **Dit-il en s'excusant. **« - J'avais peur qu'il aille ailleurs si j'arrêtais de le servir, alors j'ai continué jusqu'à ce que je puisse te joindre. »**

Eh bien, cela expliquait beaucoup de chose. Je m'étais vaguement demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas refusé de me servir même si j'avais remarqué que ma vodka n'était pas si forte que ça, même en tenant compte des glaçons. **« - Tu es un connard, Tro. » **Murmurai-je.

**« - Et un bon ami. » **Souligna Quatre. **« - Merci. »**

**« - Désolé d'être arrivé si tard, il n'aurait jamais bu sinon. » **

**« - Je vais **_**devoir**_** trouver un autre endroit pour boire. » **Grognai-je. Je me levai et j'ai juste ça, mais je n'étais pas capable de marcher sans aide. Quand j'ai voulu faire un pas, j'ai rapidement trébuché et Quatre m'a rattrapé.

Il a passé ses bras autour de ma taille et m'a aidé à me stabiliser et il a poussé un vague juron. Mais quand il leva les yeux vers moi, il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux bleus et j'ai immédiatement ressenti une vague de remord.

**« - Suis désolé. » **Marmonnai-je. **« - J'ai cassé ma promesse. »**

**« - Je peux voir ça. » **Fut la réponse laconique. **« - Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est **_**pourquoi**_**. Pourquoi, Duo ? »**

**« - J'ai couché avec lui. » **Ai-je répondu platement. Il savait de qui je parlais. D'ailleurs, Trowa devait savoir aussi. Je n'ai jamais été naïf pour penser que ces deux-là ne se partageaient pas les secrets. **« - J'organise son putain de mariage et j'ai couché avec lui. Je vais vraiment aller en enfer. »**

J'ai commencé à m'effondrer, seulement pour trouver Trowa qui m'aidait à me soutenir. Il passa un de mes bras autour de ses épaules tandis que Quatre faisait de même avec l'autre.

**« - Emmenons-le à la Jag. » **Soupira Quatre.

A eux deux, ils me trainèrent dehors et m'installèrent plus au moins sur le siège passager de la Jag.

**« - Merci de m'avoir aidé à le sortir. »**

**« - Pour toi, Quatre, ce n'est rien. »**

J'entendis le bruit de baisers, l'accélération de leur souffle, puis la voix de Quatre de nouveau. **« - Je t'appellerais quand je l'aurais ramené à la maison. »**

**« - Je ne pourrais pas fermer plus tôt. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas grave. Mais si tu pouvais me ramener ma voiture quand tu débaucheras…. ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. »**

**« - Je t'aime. »**

**« - Moi aussi. »**

**« - Dieu… et je vais vomir si vous n'arrêtez pas ! » **Prévins-je, me demandant si Quatre retiendrait sur mon salaire le prix pour nettoyer la Jag car j'avais vraiment le sentiment de vomir de toute façon.

Il y eut un petit rire narquois. **« - Bonne nuit, Maxwell. J'espère que tu te sentiras mieux. » **Fit la voix antipathique de Trowa.

Quatre fit le tour de la Jag et démarra.

**« - Il ne le pensait pas vraiment. » **Dis-je alors que nous nous éloignions.

**« - Penser quoi ? »**

**« - Qu'il espérait que j'aille mieux. » **Précisai-je. **« - Trowa ne serait pas contre que je vomisse mes tripes toute la nuit. »**

**« - Bien sûr que si. C'est ton ami, aussi. » **Insista Quatre. **« - Maintenant, que dirais-tu de me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »**

Je gémis et appuya ma tête contre le dossier du siège. **« - Heero est venu s'excuser pour le baiser et puis il a recommencé et nous avons fini au lit. » **Laissai-je échapper, lui donnant la version abrégée.

**« - Oh. »**

**« - Non, Quat… la phrase correspondante est 'merde, merde et merde'. » **Corrigeai-je méticuleusement.

**« - Je vois. »**

Il se tut pendant un certain temps, alors qu'il s'engageait sur l'autoroute, prenant le trajet le plus court jusqu'à son appartement. Mais après avoir parcouru quelques kilomètres, j'ai soudain réalisé que je ne tiendrais jamais jusque là. **« - Gare-toi. » **Conseillai-je, commençant déjà à ouvrir la fenêtre. **« - Vite ! »**

**« - Merde, merde et merde ! » **Lâcha Quatre alors qu'il arrêtait brutalement la Jag sur le bas-côté. **« - Tu mets une goutte sur les tapis et je te fais la peau, Maxwell ! » **Promit-il.

J'ouvris la portière et me jetai dehors, me retrouvant à quatre pattes au sol sur le bord de l'autoroute avec des nausées. Ouais, en un mot, j'étais minable.

* * *

><p>Je me suis réveillé avec un affreux mal de tête, dans le lit de la chambre d'ami de Quatre. Les rideaux étaient heureusement fermés, j'ai donc pu ouvrir les yeux avec prudence et regardant le plafond d'un air endormi. Jusqu'ici tout allait bien.<p>

Bien que je ne me souvenais pas du trajet après que j'ai vomi ou avait la moindre idée de comment Quatre m'avait porté jusqu'à l'ascenseur et à la chambre, pourtant il était évident qu'il l'avait fait. Je portais des vêtements pour dormir, niché sous une couette bien chaude. Dans l'ensemble, c'était le meilleur endroit où je me réveillé après avoir prit une cuite.

Puis je tournais la tête sur le côté avec soin, ressentant la pléiade de douleur et les nausées familières qui accompagné généralement le réveil après une consommation excessive d'alcool. Ce n'était pas si mal… jusqu'à ce que je vois Quatre emmitouflé dans une couverture dans le fauteuil de la chambre, la tête inclinée dans un angle assez inconfortable alors qu'il dormait tranquillement. Putain. J'avais encore fait passer à ce pauvre gars une nuit de baby-sitting pour mon cul.

**« - Dieu, Quat… excuse-moi. » **Gémis-je doucement, mettant les deux mains sur mon visage. Je me sentais vraiment comme un con. J'avais laissé une erreur stupide être une excuse pour rompre ma promesse que j'avais faite à mon meilleur ami. Je ne savais pas comment je pourrais lui faire face.

Il m'arracherait sans doute une autre promesse de moi, comme pour la première fois. Et si j'étais vraiment chanceux, il ne me forcerait pas à rentrer en cure de désintoxication. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si c'était régulier. Cette nuit avait été une erreur, comme la précédente.

Mais même alors que j'étais le premier à admettre que coucher avec Heero était une énorme erreur, je ne souhaitais pourtant pas ne pas l'avoir fait. Ca restait toujours la meilleure nuit de sexe de ma vie et je ne l'effacerais pas de ma mémoire pour rien au monde.

Je souhaitais juste que ça ne me gâcherait pas la vie durant des années. Et j'avais le sentiment que si je pouvais parler à Heero en oublier ses accès de folie passagère, il y aurait certainement des vies ruinées.

**« - Oh, tu es réveillé. » **Murmura Quatre d'un air endormi, clignant des yeux en me regardant.

**« - Je suis tellement désolé. »**

**« - Je sais. » **Avec la compréhension caractéristique, Quatre me sourit péniblement. **« - Tu étais déjà désolé la nuit dernière. » **Me dit-il. **« - Tu as commencé à t'excuser avant même que tu ne sois sobre. »**

**« - Ca ne se reproduira pas. » **Lui assurai-je. **« - La boisson je veux dire. Pas les excuses. »**

Il soupira, fronçant les sourcils et je savais qu'il pensait qu'il avait déjà entendu cette promesse avant.

**« - Je n'avais pas prévu d'aller au Circus pour boire. » **Lui dis-je. **« - J'ai laissé Catherine et James devant et je suis rentré pour t'attendre. Honnêtement. Trowa n'était pas là et puis l'autre barman m'a demandé s'il pouvait me servir et la tentation a juste été trop grande. »**

Le petit blond ne serait pas ce qu'il était s'il n'était pas un négociateur habile. **« - Depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas allé voir ton psychiatre ? »**

**« - Quelques mois. Il a dit quand j'ai arrêté les antidépresseurs que je n'avais plus besoin de revenir le voir. »**

**« - Si tu utilise encore l'alcool comme une béquille, tu pourrais reconsidérer cela. »**

**« - C'était une seule et unique erreur, Quat, je le promets ! »**

**« - Vraiment ? Et que dire de cette histoire avec Heero ? Ca ne va pas disparaitre du jour au lendemain, Duo. Vas-tu te cacher chaque fois qu'il faudra parler avec lui ou boire ou coucher avec lui ? »**

**« - Je ne vais pas coucher avec lui de nouveau. Jamais ! C'était une erreur. Une énorme erreur. »**

Il me regarda d'un air dubitatif. **« - S'il entrait ici et maintenant, pourrais-tu lui dire non ? »**

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre et étonnamment, rien n'en sorti. J'ai finalement secoué la tête, grimaçant alors que je me rappelais avoir la gueule de bois. **« - Aie. »**

Je reçu un sourire antipathique à cela. **« - Bien. Tu mérite de souffrir. Pour m'avoir rendu fou d'inquiétude. »**

**« - Je suis désolé. »**

**« - Alors continue à le dire. » **Quatre se leva et s'étira. **« - Penses-tu pouvoir prendre une douche et me rejoindre à la cuisine de toi-même ? Je vais commencer à faire chauffer l'eau pour le thé et trouver de l'aspirine. »**

**« - Ouais, je vais bien. » **Alors que je sortais du lit, je réalisai que je n'étais pas si mal que j'aurais pu l'être si Trowa n'avait pas édulcoré mes boissons. Malgré un mal de crâne et quelques vagues nausées, je me sentais plutôt bien. **« - Je suppose que tu n'as pas trouvé la boite de biscuit que Jacques ma donné. »**

**« - En fait, je les ai rapporté la nuit dernière. »**

**« - Bien. Peut-être qu'ils passeront. »**

Je me dirigeai vers la douche, me lava et enfila quelques vêtements de Quatre avant de le rejoindre dans la cuisine, baillant et m'étirant.

**« - Tu te sens mieux ? Tu as l'air mieux. » **Déclara Quatre qui était déjà installé à table où le thé était prêt avec des biscuits, des confitures et tout ce qui allait avec. **« - Prend un petit quelque pour caler ton estomac. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas si mal. » **Dis-je en m'installant en face de lui. **« - Je suppose que je dois remercier Trowa pour ça. »**

**« - Oui, tu peux. » **Fut la réponse ferme. **« - Mis à part limiter la quantité d'alcool que tu as consommé, il t'a gardé assez hydraté pour conjurer la pire gueule de bois. »**

**« - C'est un bon gars. » **Je grignotai prudemment un biscuit. **« - Ca doit être agréable d'être amoureux d'un gars comme lui. »**

Quatre hocha la tête. **« - Ca l'est. » **Il versa le thé pour nous deux, puis fixa un regard inquiet sur moi. **« - Comment en es-tu arrivé là avec Yuy ? »**

**« - Tu avais raison Quat. Je suis amoureux de lui. » **Soupirai-je lamentablement. **« - Tu aurais dû insister quand je t'ai rejeté la première fois. »**

**« - Peut-être. Mais c'est un point discutable aujourd'hui. »** Il se tut un instant, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il sirotait son thé.

**« - Lena va m'en vouloir à mort. » **Marmonnai-je en prenant une autre bouchée du biscuit. **« - Non seulement je suis de L-2 mais en plus je lui fais ça. »**

**« - Elle n'en saura rien, sauf si Heero le lui dit… et je doute qu'il le fasse. » **Déclara Quatre d'un air rassurant. **« - Sauf, bien sûr, s'il décide de rompre avec… »**

**« - Tais-toi ! » **M'écriai-je rapidement. **« - Ne dis pas ça ! Il ne peut pas annuler son mariage à cause de moi ! »**

**« - Mais s'il… »**

**« - Non ! Putain, Quatre, ne dis plus rien ! Il ne m'aime pas ! Il ne peut pas ! »**

**« - Pourquoi pas ? »**

**« - Parce qu'il est fiancé ! » **Je me penchai en avant, posant mes coudes sur la table et mettant mon visage dans mes mains. **« - Je ne le volerais jamais à Relena ! Tu sais ce que j'aurais ressenti si quelqu'un m'avait volé Solo ou Alex ? »**

**« - Ouais, mais la façon dont tu les aimais était très différente de la relation de Relena et Heero. Ne t'a-t-elle pas dit qu'il s'agissait plus d'un arrangement financier qu'autre chose ? »**

**« - Ouais, eh bien, parlant d'affaire, qu'est-ce qui arrivera aux tiennes si la rumeur court que ton employé a volé le fiancé de Relena Peacecraft ? » **Je gémis d'horreur. **« - Je suis **_**vraiment**_** foutu ! »**

Quatre eut un bref rire. **« - Eh bien, tu l'étais… »**

**« - Je te hais. » **Murmurais-je, malheureusement. **« - Ce n'est **_**pas**_** amusant. »**

**« - Je ne suis pas amusé, Duo. Vraiment. » **Pause. **« - Enfin, pas **_**beaucoup**_**. »**

**« - Crétin. »**

Nous avons mangé en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis Quatre se racla la gorge avec un air sérieux. **« - Comment s'est passé les choses entre toi et Heero ? »**

J'émis un petit grognement. **« - Tu veux dire après que nous nous soyons mutuellement baisé ? »**

**« - Oui, par la suite. Vous avez dû parler un peu au moins. »**

**« - Il a essayé mais je l'ai arrêté. Nous nous sommes endormis. » **Dis-je catégoriquement. **« - Puis son téléphone a sonné au matin et il était en retard pour une réunion donc nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler beaucoup. »**

**« - L'as-tu appelé pendant la journée ? »**

**« - J'étais avec Catherine et James puis ensuite j'étais occupé à me noyer dans la vodka. » **Je fronçai les sourcils en regardant Quatre. **« - Pourquoi sommes-nous tranquillement installé à discuter de ma situation avec Heero alors que je t'ai dit que ça pourrait ruiner ta société ? »**

Il me regarda avec une expression que je n'oublierais jamais, et qui encore une fois, me rendait nostalgique que je ne sois pas amoureux de lui plutôt qu'être juste son ami. **« - Mon entreprise est juste du bisness, Duo. Je suis plus préoccupé par ton bonheur. Et si je pense que tu pourrais être heureux avec Heero… que tu pourrais avoir quelque chose que tu avais avec Solo et Alex… j'oublierais volontiers que 'Mariage Gagnant' ait pu exister. »**

**« - **_**Je**_** pourrais être heureux avec lui, si ce n'était pas pour le fit qu'il est déjà promis à quelqu'un d'autre. »**

**« - Mais si c'est toi qu'il aime, ce serait une erreur de l'épouser. »**

**« - Ouais, mais c'est tout aussi mauvais pour lui de se mettre avec moi ! »**

Il hocha la tête avec un regard sceptique. **« - Eh bien, de toute façon, tu as besoin de lui parler et savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça… quels sont ces plans. »**

**« - Je sais. »**

**« - Pourras-tu le faire sans boire de nouveau ? »**

J'hochai la tête. **« - Je le pourrais, Quat. La nuit dernière, c'était juste une question de mauvais timing. Honnêtement, je n'avais même pas pensé à aller boire un verre jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve assit là et qu'il me l'a proposé. »**

**« - Promets-moi que la prochaine fois tu me téléphoneras. » **Quatre me lança un de ses regards sévère breveté. **« - Si tu touches le fond de nouveau et que tu penses avoir besoin de te cacher derrière une bouteille, appelle-moi. Donne-moi une chance de te raisonner comme je l'ai fais la dernière fois. Et puis si tu as encore besoin d'alcool, je te le donnerais moi-même. Je te laisserais boire aussi longtemps que tu me laisseras prendre soin de toi et te garder en sécurité. »**

**« - Je promets. » **Lui dis-je. **« - Mais tu n'auras jamais à le faire. Je veux dire, l'autre soir je t'ai laissé me raisonner, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Oui et pas pour la première fois. » **Concéda-t-il, rappelant d'autres fois où il avait été là pour m'empêcher de faire de stupides erreurs autodestructrices.

Je me redressai sur ma chaise, prenant ma tasse de thé et buvant une gorgée d'une main plus sûre. **« - Je serais bien, Quat. Je le promets. » **Je posai un regard sérieux sur lui. **« - Ce n'est pas comme les autres fois. Cette fois, j'ai causé mon propre trouble… et j'ai l'impression de pouvoir contrôler le résultat. Ce n'est pas comme quand j'ai perdu Solo et Alex… où je n'avais rien fait de mal et que je les ai perdus. J'ai causé tout ça, j'ai flirté avec Heero, je l'ai laissé m'embrasser et me faire l'amour… et maintenant, je vais y faire face comme un adulte rationnel. »**

Il haussa un sourcil.

**« - Okay, comme un adulte semi-rationnel et stupidement amoureux. Ça te va ? »**

Il sourit et se détendit un peu, voyant parfaitement que j'étais vraiment en meilleur forme que durant le temps où j'utilisais une bouteille pour m'échapper de la réalité et des souvenirs de mon fiancé mort. C'était vraiment une situation différente, et qui, même déchirée, était réparable.

**« - Tu sais que qu'importe ce que tu feras à propos d'Heero, je serais entièrement derrière toi, non ? » **Demanda-t-il doucement.

J'hochai la tête. **« - Je sais. » **Je regardai l'heure sur la cuisinière. **« - Est-il vraiment presque midi ? »**

**« - Ouais. Nous avions tous deux besoin de repos. » **Me rappela-t-il.

**« - Uh-huh. Mais maintenant j'ai besoin de me ressaisir et rentrer chez moi pour me changer. Catherine et James doivent me retrouver au Jardin Botanique à deux heures pour une visite du jardin de mariage. »**

**« - Tu veux que je m'en charge ? »**

**« - Non, tu m'as assez gâté. » **Dis-je fermement, ma détermination à faire face faisant sourire Quatre. Je me suis levé et j'ai fait le tour de la table pour l'étreindre fortement. **« - Dieu, je t'aime, Quat. Tu sais ça ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. » **Dit-il en retour. **« - C'est pourquoi je sais que tu ne répéteras jamais l'erreur de la nuit dernière. »**

Je me redressai et lui fit un sourire diabolique. **« - Non, je vais faire une nouvelle erreur la prochaine fois. »**

**« - Il faut toujours en faire. » **Acquiesça-t-il.

* * *

><p>Quand je suis rentré à mon appartement, j'ai trouvé mon répondeur complet et chaque message était d'Heero. Bien sur, il avait été malade d'inquiétude. Si ça avait été l'inverse, j'aurais réagi de la même manière.<p>

**« - Merde Duo, pose-toi un peu et appelle-le. » **Murmurai-je à moi-même. je savais ce que je devais faire… ce que je devais dire. C'était juste difficile de me forcer à renoncer à un gars qui s'était infiltré dans ma peau comme aucun autre. Mais si c'était pour son propre bien, peut-être que je pouvais faire la bonne chose pour une fois dans ma vie.

Enfin, je pris le téléphone et composa son numéro.

Il y eut à peine une sonnerie avant qu'une voix haletante répondit. **« - Duo ! Tu vas bien ? »**

**« - Ouais 'Ro. Je vais bien. » **Soupirai-je, laissant l'intonation apaisante de sa voix m'envahir. Dieu, j'aimais tout de lui. **« - Désolé. »**

**« - Je suis passé à ton appartement la nuit dernière. J'avais peur que peut-être tu… que quelque chose ait pu t'arriver. »**

Le ton peiné de sa voix me toucha en plein cœur. **« - Dieu, 'Ro, je suis désolé. » **Murmurai-je doucement. **« - Honnêtement, j'ai travaillé tard et j'ai ensuite passé la nuit chez Quatre. »**

**« - Tu m'évitais ? » **Fut la question calme.

**« - Je suppose. Un peu. » **Admis-je.

**« - Tu cours et te cache à nouveau. »**

**« - C'est ce que je fais de mieux. »**

**« - S'il te plait, pas avec moi. Il suffit de me parler. Nous pouvons comprendre tout ça, Duo. Je le promets. »**

**« - Il n'y a rien à comprendre. » **Soupirai-je. **« - Écoute… nous nous connaissons à peine l'un et l'autre. Tu ne peux pas ruiner ta relation avec tes parents… et Relena. Bordel, Heero… sais-tu même le rapport qu'à ta société avec les relations homosexuelles ? » **Je pris une profonde inspiration et me jeta à l'eau avant qu'il ne puisse m'interrompre. **« - Donc, je vais te faciliter la tâche. Bonne… »**

**« - Non ! » **Coupa-t-il rapidement, la voix désespérée. **« - Ne t'avise pas de dire au revoie et de raccrocher avec moi, Duo ! Merde, nous devons parler. J'ai besoin de te voir. »**

**« - Non, tu ne peux pas. » **Dis-je fermement. **« - Et je n'ai pas besoin de te voir. Nous nous désirons. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous pouvons avoir… pas au prix que ça coutera. »**

**« - Je n'aime pas ce prix-là. »**

**« - Tu le dois. Tu ne sais pas encore… »**

**« - Veux-tu arrêter d'essayer de comprendre mon esprit pour moi ? »**

Je pouvais entendre l'impatience et la frustration dans sa voix. Bien. Cela me rendrait la tâche plus facile pour le laisser partir s'il se disputait avec moi. **« - Eh bien, l'un de nous doit être la voix de la raison. » **Dis-je avec un petit rire sec. **« - Qui aurait pensé que ce serait moi ? »**

**« - Pourquoi me repousses-tu ? »**

**« - Parce que **_**je**_** le dois. Tu dois trouver ce que tu veux et tu dois le faire sans moi te tirant dans une direction que je veux que tu ne veux pas aller. »**

**« - Ca n'a aucun sens. Si je dois faire un choix, ne devrais-je pas être capable de regarder dans la direction des personnes impliquées ? »**

**« - C'est tout simple. Je ne peux pas **_**être**_** impliqué, 'Ro. C'est quelque chose que Relena et toi devez décider ensemble. »**

**« - N'as-tu pas une opinion ? »**

_« Putain, si ! » _**« - Mon opinion ne compte pas. Elle ne peut pas. Dieu, je t'aime, Heero, mais je ne veux pas être le responsable de la douleur de tant de gens pour avoir ce que je veux. Et ne te méprends pas, tu es l'une des personne qui sera blessée. En fait, toi, de tout le monde, sera le plus blessé. Tu perdras tes parents, tes amis… peut-être même ton travail. Pour quoi ? Moi ? »**

**« - Ne penses-tu pas que tu le vaux bien ? »**

**« - Je pense… je ne sais pas quoi penser. Juste, pars de ton côté. Regarde ta vie et essaye de voir si tu veux vraiment tout abandonner. Tu te rendras peut-être compte que l'herbe n'est pas plus verte ici. Je ne suis pas celui que tu penses que je suis. »**

**« - Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je pense de toi. » **Fut sa réponse dure. **« - Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas te le dire ? »**

**« - Et pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ce que tu veux vraiment avant d'assumer que c'est moi ? » **Répliquai-je. **« - Merde, Heero. Avant que je ne débarque dans ta vie, tu pensais être heureux avec Relena. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que dans six mois tu ne te rendras pas compte que je ne suis pas celui que tu voulais ? Tu dois d'abord faire le tri dans cette merde et comprendre ce que tu veux de la vie. Alors, peut-être que nous aurons quelque chose à nous dire. »**

**« - Duo.. »**

Dieu, ça sonnait mal. **« - Laisse-moi partir ! » **Exigeai-je, clignant des yeux alors que ma vision devenait trouble.

**« - Non. »**

**« - Pourquoi rends-tu les choses si difficiles ?**

**« - Parce que je le veux vraiment. »**

**« - Tu ne **_**sais**_** même pas ce que tu veux. Tu es plus compliqué que je ne le suis. Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi faire pour te rendre heureux, pour rendre ta vie complète. Quand tu auras compris ce que ça implique, même avec moi, peut-être que tu pourras m'appeler. Mais en attendant, laisse-moi tranquille ! » **Je coupai l'appel avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose. Je jure devant Dieu que s'il avait dit 's'il te plait', j'aurais cédé.

Je reposai le téléphone à sa place et puis je suis allé emballer mes affaires. J'avais le sentiment… non. Je savais qu'Heero tenterait de venir me voir. Me cacher chez Quatre pour quelques jours semblait être la meilleure alternative.

Mais alors que je prenais ma mallette et ma valise, je réalisai… qu'Heero n'avait pas rappelé. Et je n'étais pas sûr de quoi faire de cela.

_**A suivre…**_


	49. Aucune garantie

_ **Shinimegami : **Pour la réaction d'Heero, elle t'attend juste en dessous. Et franchement, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, lol. Je te remercie pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 49 : Aucune garantie**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Il avait dit 'je t'aime'.

De cette conversation avec Duo, au milieu de son discours décousu et ses excuses, il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Je pense que si je ne l'avais pas entendu dire ça, j'aurais pris ses paroles à cœur et essayer de voir si je pouvais continuer ma vie sans lui. Mais bon sang, il _m'aimait_. Et je n'allais pas laisser son manque de confiance me rebuter, surtout pas après ma conversation avec Howard.

Il avait raison sur certaines choses. J'avais besoin d'examiner ma vie. J'avais besoin de rompre complètement avec Relena. Et j'avais besoin de dire à mes parents que je n'allais pas leur fournir l'héritier qu'ils avaient toujours voulu. Même si Duo jouait les difficiles, j'étais déterminé à le faire revenir dans ma vie.

Je ne pris pas la peine de le rappeler. Je savais qu'il ne répondrait pas. Têtu comme il était, il allait forcer cette séparation jusqu'à ce que je puisse le convaincre de ma détermination.

Bien sûr, cela n'allait pas être facile. Et je ne parle pas seulement de la partie 'le convaincre'. Ca n'allait pas être facile de dire à Relena que tout est fini, en particulier d'une telle manière qu'elle comprenne que mon point de vue était définitif et que nous ne serons jamais heureux ensemble. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Duo avait une part dans cette découverte. _« Une part ? Jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre, je ne savais pas ce qu'était le vrai bonheur. Alors, comment pourrai-je le convaincre qu'il n'est pas la cause de ma rupture avec Relena ? »_

Une fois que j'aurais réglé les choses avec Relena, je devais trouver une façon de dire à mes parents que j'étais gay. Une révélation comme ça ne peut pas vraiment se faire par téléphone. Je devrais aller au Japon et le faire face comme un homme. Le problème était que devant mes parents, je me sentais toujours comme un petit garçon. Pas qu'ils ne m'avaient pas encouragé à grandir. Toute ma vie, j'avais été poussé à grandir et exceller dans ce que je faisais. Mais j'avais été poussé à être ce que mes parents voulaient que je sois, répondre à leurs attentes plutôt que les miennes.

Je pense que je laisserais à Duo un jour ou deux pour se calmer et puis j'essaierai de lui parler de nouveau. J'avais juste besoin de l'entendre dire qu'il y avait une chance pour nous une que j'aurais redressé ma vie. Je suppose que je cherchais encore ce filet de sécurité. Il était si difficile d'avancer à l'aveugle si je ne savais pas si Duo me laisserait une chance. Pourquoi dire à mes parents que j'étais gay si le seul homme pour qui j'avais des sentiments ne me laissait pas faire partie de sa vie ? Sans Duo, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de raison pour ça.

Wufei entra dans mon bureau et en voyant mon visage, soupira profondément. **« - Tu lui as parlé ? »**

**« - Il a appelé. »**

**« - Bien. Maintenant peut-être que tu peux réellement te concentrer sur quelques travaux. » **Il jeta un dossier très épais sur mon bureau. **« - Nous avons une autre escapade à Hong-Kong. Ils ont tellement aimé la dernière proposition qu'ils veulent nous faire concevoir un système de sécurité pour tout le réseau informatique de leur entreprise. »**

**« - Quand partons-nous ? » **Demandai-je, ouvrant le dossier et regardant la première page.

**« - Je nous ai pris un vol dimanche à minuit. » **Wufei se glissa sur le fauteuil en face de moi. **« - Qu'a-t-il dit ? »**

**« - Que nous nous verrons plus. » **Dis-je calmement, regardant toujours le dossier.

Wufei haussa un sourcil. **« - Tu le prends bien. »**

J'hochai la tête, m'accrochant à l'affirmation que Duo m'aimait. **« - Il est évident que tant que je n'aurais pas fait les changements nécessaires dans ma vie, je ne pourrais pas l'avoir. »**

Il y eut un grognement. **« - Penses-tu dire que tu as vraiment l'intension de renoncer à tout ça ? Que vas-tu dire à Relena sur lui ? »**

**« - Je dirais à Relena autant que je le devrais, afin de la convaincre que ni elle ni moi ne serons heureux ensemble. »**

**« - Bonne chance avec ça. » **Murmura sèchement Wufei, soulevant la première page du dossier et me montrant la suivante. **« - Comme tu peux le voir, nous allons probablement avoir besoin d'une bonne semaine pour concevoir le système dont ils auront besoin. »**

**« - Hn. » **Je regardai le dossier, résistant à l'envie de froncer les sourcils. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de m'envoler pour Hong-Kong. Je préférais plutôt commencer à réglé les choses dans ma vie.

J'ai eu, dans le fond de mon esprit, une image de la vie que je voulais. Je voulais rentrer à la maison et voir le sourire de Duo chaque soir, le son de son rire et le son de sa voix haletante alors qu'il murmurait mon nom dans les affres de la passion. Malgré ma relation avec Relena et compte tenu de mon intention de la rendre permanente, je n'avais jamais eu ce genre d'anticipation. Mais une journée sur un voilier, un baiser sur une plage, une nuit d'amour, et je ne pouvais pas être rassasié de Duo. Ouais, j'étais mal.

**« - Yuy ! Bordel de merde ! »**

Je clignai des yeux, regardant Wufei. **« - Euh, désolé. » **Dis-je avec un sourire sincère. **« - Je suis encore un peu en manque de sommeil. »**

**« - Privé de sommeil mon cul ! Tu rêvassais à ton… à Duo. »**

Parfois c'était étrange de voir à quel point Wufei me connaissait bien. **« - Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. »**

Je rigolai presque à l'expression sur le visage de mon ami. Il secoua la tête. **« - Tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité pour aujourd'hui. » **Il se leva et commença à rassembler les feuilles.

**« - Non, Wufei ! » **Dis-je rapidement en posant la main sur le tas. **« - Je vais faire attention. Je te promets. » **Je lui lançai un regard convaincu. **« - Je suis vraiment en manque de sommeil. Cela n'a pas vraiment à voir avec Duo. »**

Il fronça les sourcils, dubitatif, mais se réinstalla sur son siège. **« - Tu pourras dormir dans l'avion. » **Dit-il dans un grognement. **« - En fait, je vais personnellement m'assurer que tu le fais. En attendant, si ce n'est pas trop me demander, je voudrais vraiment que tu donnes ton avis sur ces chiffres. » **Déclara-t-il en reportant son attention sur les feuilles du dossier.

* * *

><p>Je réussi à faire semblant de me soucier du travail durant la journée de jeudi et de vendredi. Mais en milieu d'après-midi, quand je me suis surpris à regarder par la fenêtre et imagine la façon dont le soleil couchant illuminé les cheveux de Duo, j'ai eu besoin d'entendre sa voix.<p>

Je me fichais si tout ce qu'il me dirait était de le laisser tranquille, je voulais juste l'entendre. Et si je ne lui parlais pas bientôt, j'étais sûr que je retournerais à mon appartement pour écouter ce message qu'il m'avait laissé sur mon répondeur il y a quelques semaines de ça et que je n'avais jamais effacé.

Quand mon téléphone sonna, je l'attrapais avec le cœur gonflait d'espoir et décrocha rapidement.

**« - Yuy. »**

**« - Heero ? C'est moi. » **Fit la voix joyeuse de Relena.

**« - Relena ? » **Je ressentis un élancement inattendu de culpabilité. En dépit de ses infidélités, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de la tromper ou encore moins me venger pour cela. **« - Comment… où es-tu ? »**

**« - Toujours en Italie, Idiot. Mais je rentre à la maison demain. »**

**« - Oh. As-tu besoin de quelqu'un pour venir de chercher à l'aéroport ? » **Demandai-je par réflexe, tentant toujours de régler mon d'état d'esprit obsédé par Duo pour traiter avec Relena.

**« - J'ai déjà appelé Pargan. Il sera là pour moi. » **M'assura-t-elle. **« - Je t'appelais juste pour te rappeler de nos projets de repas pour dimanche. »**

**« - Repas ? »**

**« - Chez Lady Ann. » **Elle émit un petit bruit irrité. **« - Tu n'as pas oublié ça ? »**

**« - Oh, oui, le dîner. » **Je feuilletai rapidement mon agenda et trouva finalement la date. Effectivement, j'avais écrit le dîner au manoir de Lady Ann. **« - Sept heures ? »**

**« - Bien. Tu l'as écris. » **Elle hésita un moment. **« - Nous allons avoir besoin de partir à six heures pour être là-bas à sept heures. »**

**« - Je serais là dès le matin. »**

**« - Oh, s'il te plait ! Pas avant midi, chéri. Le décalage horaire… je vais être fatiguée. »**

**« - Désolé. » **Elle avait raison. J'en avais subi les affres durant mes deux derniers voyages d'affaires. Maintenant c'était son tour. **« - Je serais là à midi alors. »**

**« - Ton smoking sera ici. J'ai demandé à Walter de le porter à nettoyer cette semaine pour être sûr qu'il soit prêt. »**

**« - Un smoking ? Pour un simple diner ? »**

**« - Ann a dit de s'habiller formellement. » **Répondit-elle. **« - Elle a probablement d'autres invités et certainement qu'ils de la royauté. »**

Je soupirai profondément, des images de mes repas décontractés avec Duo m'apparaissant à l'esprit. Mais avec ces précieux souvenirs vint une nouvelle vague de culpabilité. **« - Relena… » **Ma bouche devint sèche et je déglutis difficilement pour récupérer l'usage de ma langue. **« - Je te vois dimanche, ok ? Je dois retourner travailler. »**

**« - Bien sûr. » **Roucoula-t-elle doucement. Elle était toujours exceptionnellement guillerette quand elle était en voyage d'affaire, et cette fois n'était pas une exception. **« - Travaille dur et fais beaucoup d'argent. »**

**« - Bon voyage. » **Lui dis-je en retour et sans sourire.

**« - Je t'aime ! »**

J'ai presque paniqué quand les mots ne sont pas sortis. Et finalement, j'ai trouvé une parade : **« - Moi aussi. »**

Quand j'ai raccroché le téléphone mes mains tremblaient et j'ai soudain réalisé ce que voulait dire Duo en ne voulant pas faire de mal à quelqu'un en lui volant son bonheur. Si je voulais être avec lui, j'allais devoir blesser Relena. Et cette idée était moins attrayante qu'elle ne l'avait été lors de ma colère vis-à-vis de sa visite à l'ambassade du Luxembourg.

**« - Putain. » **Je regardais d'un air absent mon bureau pendant quelques minutes, mon estomac se tordant de culpabilité et de crainte. Etait-ce qu'avait ressenti Duo quand il a insisté pour qu'on ne se revoie plus ? Pas étonnant qu'il ne voulait plus me parler.

Mais j'avais encore besoin de lui parler, en particulier après avoir parlé avec Relena. Avant que je rompe avec elle, j'avais désespérément besoin d'une certaine parcelle de sécurité de la part de Duo, une promesse qu'il sera là pour moi une fois la poussière retombée.

Je voulais lui demander si le "je t'aime" avait été un lapsus ou une déclaration authentique de ses sentiments, même si j'avais le sentiment que Duo ne dirait jamais quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire. Et s'il le pensait vraiment, je savais que je pourrais faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour réparer ma situation afin que nous puissions être ensemble.

Je ne pourrais pas parler à Relena avant le dîner, il ne fallait pas montrer son hystérie, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ensuite, je pourrais gentiment mais fermement lui dire que nous ne pouvons pas nous marier… que j'avais des problèmes personnels que je devais régler. Ensuite, je pourrais nous guider vers un conseiller matrimonial et trouver le courage d'avouer mon orientation sexuelle à la fois à mes parents et Relena. Elle se rendrait alors compte que notre rupture serait définitive et que c'était autant ma faute que la sienne, et ce serait terminé. N'est-ce pas ? Alors je serais en mesure d'offrir à Duo autre chose qu'une relation illicite ou une amitié platonique.

Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de l'entendre dire qu'il m'attendrait le temps qu'il faut. Si seulement je pouvais obtenir cette petite note d'espoir, tout sera tellement plus facile.

Je pensais que peut-être si j'essayé de le joindre à son bureau, je pourrais l'avoir par surprise s'il répondait au téléphone sans vérifier l'identité de l'appelant.

**« - Mariages Gagnants bonjour, Quatre à l'appareil. »**

_« Oups. Je suppose que j'ai oublié la partie où ils partageaient un bureau. »_

**« - Pourrai-je parler à Duo Maxwell, s'il vous plait ? »**

Il y eut une petite pause, puis une réponse méfiante. **« - Puis-je savoir qui le demande ? »**

**« - C'est moi, Heero Yuy. » **Dis-je. **« - Nous nous sommes rencontrés au Circus il y a quelques semaines. »**

**« - Ah oui, Monsieur Yuy. » **Il y eut une pause assez longe et je me doutais que Duo avait raconté à son meilleur ami ce qui s'était passé.

**« - S'il vous plait, Quatre. » **Dis-je avec urgence. **« - J'ai besoin de lui parler. Nous… je… il ne veut plus me parler mais il a besoin de savoir que je n'ai jamais voulu que tout cela arrive. »**

Quatre soupira profondément. **« - Écoutez, Heero. Il est encore assez contrarié. Mais ce n'est pas contre vous. Je pense qu'il s'en veut. »**

**« - Dieu, ce n'est pas sas faute ! C'est la mienne… entièrement la mienne. »**

**« - L'aimez-vous ? »**

Je repris mon souffle à la question directe, essayant de formuler une réponse. J'étais à peine capable de m'admettre mes sentiments à moi-même ou Wufei, je n'avais certainement pas envie de les exprimer à un quasi-étranger. **« - Je ne suis pas sûr que ce sont vos affaires. » **Dis-je finalement avec raideur.

**« - Bien sûr que si. »** Fut la réponse patiente. Quatre ne semblait même pas offensé. **« - Parce qu'il vous aime… et je ne veux pas le voir souffrir. »**

**« - Je n'ai aucune intention de le blesser… »**

**« - Savez-vous qu'il s'est saoulé au Circus, l'autre soir ? »**

J'eus l'impression que quelqu'un venait de me frapper violemment dans l'estomac. **« - A cause de moi ? »**

**« - Euh, ouais. » **Fut la réponse légèrement sarcastique.

**« - Merde. »**

**« - Je veille sur lui depuis ce soir-là. » **Me dit Quatre. **« - Il loge chez moi. »**

**« - C'est de ma faute. » **Lui dis-je. **« - Je me suis présenté à son appartement… je n'ai jamais voulu… enfin je veux dire, si je le voulais. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que nous… »**

**« - Ayons des relations sexuelles ? » **Termina utilement Quatre. **« - Est-ce tout ce que c'était ? Parce que si c'est le cas… »**

**« - Dieu, non ! »**

**« - Puis-je vous demander encore une fois… l'aimez-vous ? »**

**« - Je… je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. » **Concédai-je, toujours pas prêt à dire quelque chose à Quatre que je n'avais même pas dit à Duo encore. **« - Je suis un peu confus. »**

**« - Je vois. » **Je pouvais presque imaginer la lueur habile dans ces yeux bleus. **« - Peut-être que vous devriez rester loin de Duo jusqu'à ce que vous soyez moins confus. » **Dit-il froidement.

**« - Rester… ? Je ne pense pas. »** Dis-je fermement. **« - Je suis peut-être complètement perdu, mais je sais que je veux le voir. Je veux lui parler. »**

**« - Ouais, et si c'est **_**tout**_** ce que vous voulez, ce serait bien. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »**

**« - J'ai connu Solo et Alex. Je savais qu'ils aimaient Duo plus que le soleil, la lune et les étoiles. Ils n'auraient jamais rien fait pour lui nuire. Puis-je dire la même chose pour vous ? »**

**« - Je n'ai aucune intention de le blesser. »**

**« - Ah… vous voyez ? Vous avez utilisé le mot 'intention'. Bien sûr que vous n'avez pas **_**l'intention**_** de le blesser. Mais en réalité, vous l'avez déjà fait. Et vous pourriez par inadvertance le faire encore. »**

**« - N'est-ce pas à lui de décider s'il faut prendre ce risque ? » **Demandai-je calmement.

**« - Bien sûr. Et en tant qu'ami, c'est à moi de vous avertir que si vous lui faites du mal, j'en ferais une mission personnelle de vous détruire. »**

Je regardai le téléphone pendant un instant, sentant une vague plutôt irrationnelle de colère. **« - Il n'y a pas besoin de menace, Monsieur Winner. »** Dis-je sèchement, insistant sur le 'Winner'. Je savais parfaitement le genre de puissance financière et juridique Quatre possédait.

**« - Duo est comme un frère pour moi. » **Souligna Quatre. **« - Ma famille. Que feriez-vous à quiconque blesserait un membre de votre famille ? »**

**« - Probablement que je lui arracherais les membres un par un. » **Admis-je. **« - Mais je vous jure que je ne veux pas blesser Duo en aucune manière que se soit. Je… je me soucie de lui. Beaucoup. J'essaie de comprendre si… peut-être… nous pourrions avoir un avenir… ensemble. »**

Quatre fit une pause puis soupira profondément. **« - En dépit d'une erreur de jugement sur vous, Duo est un individu qui a des principes plutôt élevé. Il ne veut pas être responsable de la rupture de fiançailles. Peut-être devriez-vous résoudre vos propres sentiments avant de continuer à baiser avec lui. »**

Encore une fois, je fus à la fois surpris et agacé par la franchise de Quatre... sans parler du langage. **« - **_**J'essaie**_** de les résoudre. » **Grondai-je avec colère. **« - Et je ne 'baise' pas avec Duo. Mais ce serait utile si je pouvais lui parler. A-t-il même envisagé un avenir avec moi ? »**

**« - Pour le moment, je suis sûr qu'il ne voit pas d'avenir du tout. Dans son esprit, ainsi qu'en vrai, d'ailleurs, vous êtes avec Miss Peacecraft. Et cela met un avenir avec vous complètement en stand-by. »**

**« - Mais si je savais qu'il en voulait un, ça rendrait tout beaucoup plus facile. Je pourrais rompre avec Relena en un battement de cœur. » **_« Au lieu de redouter cette tâche primordiale de lui avouer que tout était complètement terminé. »_

**« - Vous dites que si Duo ne fait plus parti de l'équation, vous avez encore l'intention d'épouser Relena ? »**

**« - Je dis que si je lui fais du mal, j'ai besoin de savoir que c'est pour une raison. »**

**« - Et quelle raison Duo fournit-il ? » **Demanda Quatre.

**« - Je pourrais le rendre malheureux si je sais que ce serait suite à **_**son**_** bonheur. » **Répondis-je avec précaution.

Quatre murmura un juron. **« - C'est le problème ! » **Cracha-t-il avec frustration. **« - Vous êtes inquiet pour son bonheur... ou le votre ? Qu'est-ce qui vous rendra heureux ? »**

_« Être avec Duo… pour toujours. Être capable de tenir sa main en public… et prendre soin de lui quand il est malade… et le faire sourire et rire quand il a eu une mauvaise journée. Cela me rendrait heureux. »_

**« - Mon bonheur n'est pas la question. » **Dis-je platement.

**« - Eh bien, pas étonnant que Duo a peur de son esprit. »** Dit Quatre, comme s'il avait une sorte de révélation. **« - J'ai un petit conseil, Heero. Laissez-le tranquille. Déterminez ce qui va se passer entre Relena et vous, **_**sans**_** Duo dans l'équation. Auriez-vous été heureux avec elle si vous ne l'aviez jamais rencontré ? Parce que si la réponse est 'oui', il ne sera jamais capable d'être heureux avec vous… en sachant qu'il a ruiné le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est une trop bonne personne pour cela. »**

La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était une leçon de morale. **« - Je **_**sais**_** quelle personne est Duo. Puis-je lui parler… s'il vous plait ? » **Demandai-je froidement.

**« - Il n'est pas au bureau cet après-midi. » **Me répondit Quatre d'une voix qui n'admettait aucun argument.

**« - Mais vous allez le voir quand vous rentrerez chez vous. » **Dieu, cette pensée me causer une pointe d'envie !

**« - Je suppose que je le ferai. »**

**« - Pourriez-vous lui dire que j'ai appelé ? Lui demander de me rappeler ? »**

**« - Je lui dirais. » **Concéda-t-il d'une voix un peu lasse. **« - Mais je ne peux pas promettre qu'il vous rappellera. » **Il soupira profondément. **« - Bonne journée, Monsieur Yuy. »**

Encore une fois, je me suis retrouvé à réfléchir seul au problème. Apparemment, personne n'avait de réponse facile. Si je rompais avec Relena puis que Duo ne voulait toujours pas poursuivre de relation avec moi à cause d'un sentiment de responsabilité ou de culpabilité, tout aurait été pour rien.

Donc c'était ce que voulait dire Wufei quand il disait que je risquais de perdre tout ça. je ne pouvais pas rompre avec Relena pour finir avec ni elle, ni Duo. Mais si je ne le faisais pas, je me retrouverais bloqué dans un mariage avec une femme que je savais maintenant que je n'aimais pas vraiment. Elle pourrait certainement faire avec, mais je serais malheureux. Donc, pourrais-je quand même me marier pour lui faire plaisir ? Ou rompre et la rendre malheureuse ? N'importe quel chemin, je ne pouvais pas imaginer Duo ou moi qui serait heureux du résultat… à moins que je puisse lui prouver que je quitte Relena parce que je serais plus malheureux _avec_ elle que sans.

Honnêtement, je n'étais pas sûr. J'essayai de m'imaginer ma vie sans Duo ou sans Relena dedans, et c'était au mieux, morose. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais sûr que je serais plus heureux sans Relena. Et il semblait que jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse pas être sûr, je ne serais jamais capable d'avoir Duo.

* * *

><p>Wufei passa sa tête à la porte aux alentours de six heures. <strong>« - Je rentre chez moi, Yuy. Combien de temps prévois-tu de regarder par la fenêtre d'un air hagard et griffonner sur ton buvard ? »<strong>

Je regardai les gribouillages sans queue ni tête que j'avais fait sur mon buvard, puis leva les yeux vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

**« - C'est la troisième fois que je regardes pour voir si tu fais la même chose. » **Me dit-il, s'appuyant contre le chambranle et croisant les bras.

**« - Je… je vais rompre avec Relena ce week-end. » **Dis-je avec plus de conviction que je ressentais. **« - Je pense. »**

Il haussa un sourcil. **« - Des doutes ? »**

**« - Peur. » **Admis-je.

**« - Ce serait un grand pas. » **Accepta-t-il. **« - Mais peut-être pas judicieux. »**

J'hochai la tête, reconnaissant pour le soutien.

**« - Bonne nuit, Yuy. »**

**« - Bonne nuit, Chang. »**

Je travaillai pendant peut-être une heure avant de réalisai que je perdais mon temps. Je n'avais tout simplement aucun moyen de garder mon esprit hors de mes problèmes. Je n'étais pas du genre à être incertain, et cette situation était exaspérante.

Je décidai de m'arrêter au Circus sur le chemin du retour pour boire un verre ou deux pour me détendre. J'ai presque réussi à me convaincre que je n'espérais pas que Duo se montre vu qu'il trainait souvent là pour voir Quatre et Trowa. Mais c'était des conneries.

J'espérais désespérément qu'il se montre. Je veux dire, merde… la dernière fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur li, il était dans son lit adorablement endormi et sexy. Comment il avait réussi à trouver la force de refuser de me voir, je ne savais pas. Mais je savais que j'étais désespéré de le voir. Et je me fichais des conséquences.

Je pris place au bar, assez proche de la porte de sorte que je pouvais voir toutes les personnes qui allaient et venaient et le copain barman de Quatre s'approcha de moi.

**« - Heero, non ? » **Demanda-t-il avec un sourire agréable. **« - L'ami de Duo. »**

J'hochai la tête.

**« - Puis-je vous servir quelque chose à boire ? »**

**« - Bien sûr… Gin Tonic. » **Il n'était pas le seul qui pouvait se rappeler des noms. **« - Merci Trowa. »**

Il amena mon verre quelques instants plus tard et il glissa un bon de cacahuète en face de moi. **« - Vous voulez quelque chose à manger avec ça ? »**

Je pris une gorgée et secouai la tête. **« - Je ne reste pas longtemps. »**

**« - Vous attendez quelqu'un ? »**

Son ton désinvolte me fit lever les yeux vers lui, me demandant si Quatre lui avait parlé de Duo et moi. Mais il n'y avait aucun indice sur son visage s'il voulait dire quelque chose par sa question anodine.

**« - J'essaie juste de me détendre après une semaine très, très longue. » **Lui dis-je franchement.

Il hocha la tête et se déplaça ensuite vers un autre client et je tournai mon attention vers ma boisson.

Je me suis retrouvé à ressasser la sagesse de ce que j'allais faire. L'idée de rompre avec tout ce que je connaissais jusque-là et de remettre ma vie entre les mains du destin était assez intimidante. Et je me demandais vraiment si les gains à récolter valaient les pertes.

C'était probablement l'analyste en moi qui me fit faire des choses stupide comme lister les inconvénients et les avantages et décider comment résoudre un problème. Sans un buvard sur lequel griffonner, je finis par utiliser une serviette en papier. Je nommai le côté gauche 'Duo', et le côté droit 'Relena', et me mit à griffonner les choses qui m'attiraient chez chacun d'eux.

Wufei m'avait souvent regardé évaluer les options de cette manière, et il aurait rigolé bêtement en me voyant faire ça pour cette situation. J'essayai d'appliquer la logique là où il n'en existait pas.

J'en étais à mon troisième verre et continuait ma liste de l'autre côté de la serviette quand j'ai entendu le raclement d'une gorge.

**« - Monsieur Yuy ? » **Fit une voix familière.

Je tournai la tête pour voir Quatre approcher. Il se glissa sur le tabouret à côté du mien et me regarda avec méfiance. **« - Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène au Circus ? »**

Je pouvais voir la suspicion dans ses yeux. **« - J'apprécie l'ambiance de cet endroit. Wufei et moi avons mangé là la semaine dernière. » **Répondis-je en le regardant fixement. **« - Est-ce un problème ? »**

**« - Non, bien sûr que non. » **Dit-il avec prudence. **« - Mais si vous espérez que Duo apparaitra, vous risquez d'être déçu. »**

**« - Ce ne serait pas la première fois. » **J'ai haussé les épaules. **« - Lui avez-vous dit que j'avais appelé ? »**

**« - Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. J'ai laissé une note. »**

Trowa s'approcha et le visage de Quatre s'éclaira comme un arbre de Noël, se penchant sur le bar pour lui voler un baiser. **« - A quelle heure tu débauches ? »**

**« - A deux heures. »**

**« - On se voit après ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. » **Trowa reprit son travail, laissant Quatre et moi seuls à nouveau.

Le blond regarda d'un air critique les verres vides en face de moi. **« - Essayez-vous de prendre le relai de Duo ? »**

**« - Que faire si c'est le cas ? » **Contestai-je, irrité de la manière dont Quatre semblait ressentir le besoin de protéger l'homme que j'aimais ?

Il secoua la tête, son expression s'adoucissant. **« - Duo ne voudrait pas ça. »**

**« - Alors il peut venir ici et me le dire lui-même. »**

Quatre soupira puis s'éloigna du bar, marmonnant quelque chose dans son souffle au sujet des stupide et têtu imbéciles qui fuyaient leurs émotions. Il était parti avant que je puisse demandai qui il venait simplement d'appeler 'stupide'. Je n'étais pas prêt de réfuter la partie 'tête de cochon'.

Et puis quelques temps plus tard, environ mon cinquième verre et ma deuxième serviette… mais elle était longue parce que mon écriture était devenue plus grosse et plus irrégulières à chaque verre… Wufei se montra.

**« - Tu sais. » **Sa voix sèche provenait de juste derrière moi, me faisant sursauter et me retourner pour lui faire face, manquant de tomber dans le processus. **« - Si tu voulais rouler sous une table, Yuy, tu aurais pu avoir la courtoisie de le faire chez moi où j'aurais pu te conduire jusqu'à la chambre d'ami au lieu d'avoir à traverser la ville au milieu de la nuit pour ramasser ton cul. »**

**« - Je suis taillé comme un roc. » **Dis-je gaiement.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais un peu fou et je l'étais peut-être. **« - Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison. » **Dit-il fermement.

**« - Mais il est tôt. »**

**« - Il est minuit. »**

**« - Oh. » **Je me suis levé, seulement pour trouver que la salle s'inclinait brusquement. **« - Merde. Je suppose que j'ai un peu forcé. »**

**« - Un peu ? » **Il attrapa mon bras pour me stabiliser. **« - C'est une bonne chose que je sois garé juste à côté de la sortie. » **Murmura-t-il dans un souffle. **« - Handicapé en effet. »**

**« - Hm ? »**

**« - Le temps de te récupérer. » **Déclara-t-il, en glissant un bras autour de ma taille.

Je l'ai arrêté assez longtemps pour sortir mon portefeuille et jeter quelques billets sur le bar, puis je l'ai docilement laissé me guider jusqu'à sa BMW.

Il m'aida à m'installer sur le siège passager, se penchant pour boucler ma ceinture de sécurité. Puis il me lança un regard mortel. **« - Si tu vomis sur les tapis, je te le ferais très cher payer la prochaine fois que nous combattrons. »**

J'hochai la tête et fus immédiatement désolé que mon monde semblait s'effriter. Faiblement, j'ai entendu la portière côté passager s'ouvrir puis Wufei se glissa derrière le volant. **« - Hé, Fei… comment tu sais que j'avais besoin d'un chauffeur ? »**

**« - Duo m'a appelé. »**

Eh bien, merde. Comment se fait-il qu'il appelle Wufei mais ne me parle pas ?

**« - Il a dit que son patron lui avait dit que tu étais au Circus et qu'il semblerait, pour citer Maxwell, que tu t'étais 'bourrer la gueule'. »**

**« - Es-ce tout ce qu'il a dit ? »**

Wufei démarra la voiture. **« - Non, quand je lui ai demandé comment il avait obtenu mon numéro de téléphone privé, il m'a dit qu'il avait regardé dans les pages jaunes à la page 'sexy homme asiatique' et qu'il avait trouvé là. »**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cela. C'était un commentaire typique de Duo. Et je riais encore quand Wufei s'engagea sur la chaussée. Mais quand je crus voir une Jaguar noire quelques places plus loin, je lançai un regard en direction de la porte du Circus juste à temps pour voir une silhouette familière rentrait à l'intérieur.

Merde, merde et merde !

_**A suivre…**_


	50. Lumière

_**shinimegami :** Pour le fameux repas d'Heero... Hum... mon petit doigt me dit que la pilule va être dure a avaler pour tout le monde xD Mais le mieux, c'est que je te laisse lire tout ça, hein ? Moi, sadique ? Oh... si peu xD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

_**marine :** Ça pour sûr qu'ils se prennent la tête. Pour la rupture entre Heero et Relena... eh bien lis le chapitre qui suit pour voir ce qui va se dérouler xD Merci pour ta review._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 50 : Lumière**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Restez chez Quatre était probablement l'une des idées les plus intelligentes que je n'ai jamais eue. Si j'étais resté chez moi, Heero se serait présenté et je savais sacrément bien que j'aurais fini au lit avec lui. Qui ne voudrait pas ce qu'il avait à offrir ?

Le problème était que je voulais beaucoup plus que cela. Je le voulais pour toujours. Et c'était impossible… sachant combien de personne serait blessé pour que cela arrive, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer.

Donc je me suis plongé dans le travail, me cachant chez Quatre quand je ne travaillais pas et appelant pour vérifier mon répondeur chez moi. Non pas que je pensais vraiment qu'Heero viendrait, mais c'était mieux pour moi de ne pas prendre la chance alors que je me sentais un peu plus fort.

Je ne doutais pas qu'il voulait plus que ce que nous avons vécu l'autre soir. Mais j'avais travaillé si dur pour le repousser que je ne voulais pas tout gâcher en le voyant trop tôt. Dans quelques semaines, quand j'aurais eu suffisamment de temps pour retrouver pied, je pourrais être capable de le voir sans fondre dans ses bras. Non ? _Euh_, non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, quand Quatre m'a dit qu'Heero était au Circus en train de boire au point de rouler sous la table, j'ai ressenti un pincement de culpabilité. Bien sûr, c'était immérité, l'une des premières choses que j'ai appris en cure de désintoxication était que si on partez se saouler, tu ne dois pas blâmer quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même.

Pourtant, je me sentais un peu responsable d'Heero. Peut-être que j'aurais au moins dû parler avec li. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça en gardant mes distances. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour nous d'être 'juste des amis' aussi longtemps que je penserais qu'il pourrait être disponible.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune manière gracieuse pour que ça arrive, à moins que Relena s'enfuie soudainement avec son ancien petit-ami. Hey… un mec peut rêver vous savez ! Sauf que par un hasard chanceux, Heero et moi étions justes des malchanceux.

Je me demandais ce qui arriverait à ma réputation si le bruit courait que j'ai volé le fiancé de Relena Peacecraft. Je pouvais être sûr que ma carrière d'organisateur de mariage serait définitivement terminée.

Non pas que je ne pensais pas qu'avoir Heero serait un dédommagement amplement suffisamment pour une chose aussi banale qu'une carrière. Il _valait_ vraiment la peine. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça et le laisser jeter toute sa vie. il devait comprendre de lui-même que sa vie était parfaitement vide, sans véritable amour dedans, et il devait se rendre compte tout seul que Relena ne pourrais jamais lui donner ça.

Je n'étais toujours pas clair sur la façon dont cette réalisation pourrait se traduire en un avenir pour lui et moi. Mais je le voulais. Je le voulais tellement que je pouvais le goûter.

Et c'est exactement pour ça que quand Quatre m'a dit qu'Heero était au Circus, j'ai appelé Wufei pour aller le récupérer. Si je l'avais fait, nous aurions fini par retourner dans le lit. Je n'avais aucun doute sur ça. J'ai donc appelé un ami de Quatre à la compagnie du téléphone, lui ai balancé quelques mots doux et j'ai pu obtenir le numéro du chinois. Puis je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le taquiner avec ça. si je n'aurais pas été si inquiet pour Heero, je m'en serais peut-être régalé.

Quand je suis arrivé au Circus, ce fut juste à temps pour voir Wufei sortir Heero. Optant pour la discrétion, j'ai attendu dans la Jag qu'à ce que Wufei démarre sa voiture. Mais à la minute où il passa la première vitesse, je me glissai dans le bar pour aller dire bonjour à Trowa alors que j'étais dans le quartier.

Il secoua la tête quand il me vit. **« - Ne **_**demande**_** même pas de la vodka, Maxwell. Quatre a donné des ordres. »**

**« - Je ne suis pas ici pour boire un verre, mon beau. Je viens juste draguer un peu le barman et voler quelques cacahuètes. » **Je me glissai sur un tabouret du bar qui était encore un peu chaud, regardant Trowa ramassait des verres. **« - Hey ! »** Je ramassai des serviettes avant qu'il ne les jette à la poubelle, ayant remarqué mon nom écrit dessus en lettre soignée. **« - Qu'est-ce ? »**

Trowa observa les serviettes alors que je les lissai sur le comptoir fraichement nettoyé. **« - Ton copain est un gribouilleur. » **Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

**« - Ce n'est pas mon… » **Je m'interrompis, lançant un regard noir au barman. **« - Peu importe. » **Mon regard se posa sur les deux serviettes avec des listes écrites dessus.

Mon nom était sur celle de gauche et celui de Relena sur celle de droite, chacun avec une colonne de mots écris dessous, ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de comparaison. Au sommet des deux listes se trouvait le mot 'beau', et je me retrouvai avec un large sourire. Je levai les yeux vers Trowa qui me portait un bol de cacahuète et commençait à lire à l'envers. **« - Il pense que je suis beau. »**

La tentative de Trowa pour cacher un sourire échoua lamentablement. **« - Ouais, mais il pense qu'elle l'est aussi. »**

**« - Impétueux. Est-ce bon ou mauvais ? »** Demandai-je à voix haute.

**« - Tout dépend du point de vue. »**

**« - Eh bien, si tu étais un sage geek responsable, penserais-tu que se soit un défaut, ou une bonne chose ? »**

Trowa haussa les épaules. **« - Je ne suis pas un geek responsable, donc je n'en ai aucune idée. Personnellement, j'aime les gens impétueux. »**

Je lui fis un sourire chaleureux. **« - Merci, Tro. »**

**« - Tout le temps. »**

Je continuai à lire, fronçant les sourcils à certains mots griffonnés sur les serviettes. **« - Eh bien, 'stupide' ne peut pas être bon, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Euh, non. Mais 'audacieux' l'est. Et 'charmant' aussi. »**

**« - Mais Relena est 'sensible', 'intelligente', 'diplomatique' et 'organisé'. » **Soulignai-je, sentant mes tripes se nouer. **« - Il est toujours en train de décider ce qu'il veut chez un amant, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - On dirait bien. »** Admit l'homme aux yeux vers, son expression s'adoucissant un peu. **« - Il a mit 'fascinant' et 'intelligent' pour toi aussi, tu sais. »**

**« - Je ne pense pas que ça suffise pour battre le 'adorer par mes parents' » **Je repoussai le bol de cacahuète, perdant tout à coup mon appétit.

Trowa retourna l'une des serviettes, la regardant d'un air renfrogné. **« - Je pense qu'il y a marqué 'sexy' Duo. Pas 'stupide'. » **Souligna-t-il. **« - Tu vois où une goutte d'eau rend un peu plus flou ? »**

**« - Ce n'est pas grave. » **Dis-je nonchalamment. **« - Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec la liste de Relena. Toutes les choses qu'il a mit dans la colonne de son nom sont des choses qui correspondent à sa vie parfaite. Être 'spontané' et 'brutal' ne sont pas le genre de qualité qui serait utile à Heero chez un partenaire de vie. »**

**« - Parfois, ce qui est utile n'est pas ce qu'on recherche. » **Dit fermement Trowa, fixant son regard dans le mien. **« - Jésus, Duo… si j'avais écrit cette liste, je voudrais la personne de gauche. Elle semble 'excitante' et 'passionnée' plutôt qu'une personne 'sensible' et 'organisé'. Tu ne peux pas regarder ces listes dans un autre contexte. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il essayait de faire. »**

Il avait raison. Je ne savais pas. Bien qu'il semble qu'Heero ait tenté de dresser la liste des choses qu'il trouvait remarquable au sujet de Relena et moi, honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas dire exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Peut-être qu'il voulait l'excitation au lieu de l'ordre et la routine. Mais c'était difficile de me convaincre que les choses qu'il avait écrites sous mon nom étaient des traits positifs. On m'avait dit avant que j'étais trop téméraire et impulsif. Pour être franc, ce n'était pas la meilleure façon pour garder des amis ou influencer les gens. Le plus souvent, ça m'attirait des ennuis. Ça aurait aussi bien pu résumer le tout avec le mot 'troublé avec un T capital.

**« - Il était ivre. » **Ajouta utilement Trowa. **« - Et il est perdu sur ce qu'il doit faire. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de tenter de mettre un certain ordre. Il était probablement en train d'organiser ses pensées. »**

J'hochai la tête, un peu rassuré. **« - Il ne semble pas avoir de certitude dans sa vie. Toute cette situation merdique doit le bouffer de l'intérieur. »**

**« - Comme ça le fait pour toi ? »**

Je triturai un bord de la serviette. **« - Suis-je un vrai salaud de vouloir quelqu'un de fiancé à une autre, Tro ? »**

Il gloussa doucement. **« - Tant que c'est pas le mien… »**

Je lui lançai un regard aigu. **« - Tu as… Quatre et toi… ? Tu lui as demandé de… ? »**

Trowa hocha la tête. **« - Il a dit oui. »**

Je plongeai à travers le bar pour étreindre le fiancé de Quatre, faisant sursauter quelques clients alors que Trowa essayait de me repousser.

**« - Merde, Maxwell ! Ressaisis-toi ! Laisse-moi… avant que les gens commencent à parler ! »**

Je lâchai Trowa mais planta un gros baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me réinstaller sur mon tabouret. **« - Félicitation ! »**

Il posa une main sur sa bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. **« - Putain… si je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça, j'aurais laissé Quatre te l'annoncer. »**

**« - Hé ! Ouais. Comment se fait-il que ce petit bougre sournois ne **_**me**_** l'ai pas dit ? »**

Trowa eut l'air un peu inquiet. **« - Il voulait probablement mais a prit une nouvelle tangente quand il a vu ton petit copain se soûler la gueule. Euh… pourrais-tu faire semblant d'être surpris quand il te le dira ? »**

Je lui souris méchamment. **« - Qu'est-ce qu'il vaut pour toi ? »**

**« - Duo… »**

Tout comme j'aurais aimé tourmenter Trowa, j'étais trop exalté par la nouvelle pour pouvoir continuer. **« - Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Tro. Je laisserai penser à Quatre qu'il m'a surpris quand il me l'annoncera. »**

**« - Je serais reconnaissant. »**

Je pliai les serviettes en papier en petits carrés et finit par les mettre dans ma poche. **« - Je vais peut-être rentrer à l'appartement et lui donner la chance de faire sa grosse annonce. » **Je soupirai, ne voulant pas m'attarder sur ma propre insécurité dans un tel moment. **« - Tu viens ce soir ? »**

**« - Dès que mon service seras terminé. »**

**« - Bien. Nous pourrons faire une petite fête. » **Je me tortillai sur le tabouret. **« - Peut-être que je devrais rentrer chez moi demain, laissez à Quatre et toi un peu d'intimité. » **Proposai-je. **« - Je suis sûr que je vous dérange. »**

**« - Tu ne dérange jamais. » **Insista Trowa. **« - Quatre t'aime comme un frère, tu sais. »**

**« - Je sais. »**

**« - Moi aussi. »**

Je levai les yeux vers lui et il hocha la tête comme pour renforcer ses paroles. Clignant rapidement des yeux pour chasser l'humidité, je lui fis un sourire authentique. **« - Merci. »**

Nous avons fait la fête une bonne partie de la nuit et la première chose que j'ai faite le samedi matin, fut de renter chez moi pour régler de nouveau ma vie. je ne pouvais pas me cacher éternellement chez Quatre, et j'étais certains que les nouveaux fiancés voulaient un peu de temps seuls, peu importe combien ils avaient insistés pour me faire comprendre que je ne les dérangeais pas.

* * *

><p>Je me sentais bien d'être revenu chez moi et j'ai passé la plupart de la journée à aérer l'appartement et profiter de la brise de mer qui passait par les fenêtres ouvertes. Je dois admettre que dans un moment de faiblesse, j'ai pris la taie d'oreiller qui portait encore l'odeur d'Heero et j'ai enfoui mon visage dedans. Mais le fait que je l'ai ensuite mit dans un sac plastique et caché dans mon tiroir à chaussette pour le garder, ne voulait pas dire que j'étais obsédé. Vraiment.<p>

Je me suis fait un sandwich pour le déjeuner, passé quelques appels téléphoniques et puis me suis recroquevillé sur un fauteuil avec ma girafe qui faisait huit pieds de longs afin de lire la fin de mon livre policier et découvrir l'assassin, que j'avais laissé inachevé quelques semaines auparavant.

Lorsque le téléphone a sonné en début de soirée, j'ai vérifié si c'était le numéro d'Heero et fut surpris de voir celui de Milliardo à la place. **« - Maxwell. »**

**« - Duo ! Je suis content de mettre la main sur toi ! » **Fut la réponse joyeuse.

La voix de Milliardo était aussi douce que ses manières et je suis facilement tombé dans le flirt inoffensif que nous avions fait auparavant. **« - Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'un magnifique marchant d'art pourrait vouloir d'un petit vieux comme moi ? »**

**« - Je dois assister à un évènement demain soir et j'espérais que tu m'accompagnerais. »**

**« - En tant que rendez-vous ? »**

**« - Comme ami. » **Dit-il rapidement. **« - Tu es instruit, spirituel et franchement, tu serais vraiment, vraiment magnifique à mon bras. »**

Je rigolai. **« - Je ne suis toujours pas très disponible, Mill. » **Prévins-je.

**« - Je n'ai aucune intention de faire quoi que se soit de romantique. » **M'assura-t-il. **« - Mais je sais que certains de mes ex seront là et ça les tuerait juste de me voir avec toi. »**

**« - Donc je suis juste un objet trophée ? »**

Il rigola doucement. **« - Tu es de bonne compagnie, et je ne veux vraiment pas assister à ça tout seul. J'aurais vraiment préféré que Lady Ann oublie mon nom sur sa liste. Mais puisque je suis invité, je dois vraiment y aller. Impossible de rater la fête de fiançailles de ma propre sœur. »**

Mon cerveau se figea un long moment. **« - Fête de fiançailles ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Soupira-t-il, apparemment insouciant de la pause dans ma réponse. **« - En y repensant, tu dois probablement déjà être au courant vu que tu organises son mariage. Alors, qu'en dis-tu, Duo ? Veux-tu sauver ma soirée pour moi ? »**

J'ai presque dit 'non'. Je lui ai presque crié que je préférerais mourir plutôt que d'assister aux fiançailles d'Heero et Relena. Et j'ai bien failli jeter le téléphone par la fenêtre de mon troisième étage… et moi avec.

**« - Bien sûr, Mill. » **M'entendis-je dire d'une voix très calme. **« - Je suppose que le smoking est nécessaire ? »**

**« - Tu vois pourquoi je t'adore ? » **Chantonna Milliardo. **« - Je n'ai pas à t'instruire sur la façon de s'habiller pour l'occasion. Tu es tout simplement **_**trop**_** parfait, Duo. Je passerais te prendre à six heures, d'accord ? »**

**« - Dans la Rolls ? J'aime ça. »**

**« - Six heures alors. Et je te remercie. » **Soupira-t-il. **« - Ta présence rendra cette longue soirée ennuyeuse plus supportable. »**

**« - Rendez-vous à six heures. » **Je raccrochai le téléphone et regardai le mur d'un air absent. Heero et Relena organisaient une fête de fiançailles.

Cela semblait indiquer qu'ils n'avaient pas rompus. En fait, ça suggérait fortement qu'Heero avait l'intention de se marier, en dépit de son affirmation selon laquelle il attendait juste le bon moment pour mettre fin à sa relation avec Relena.

Et le bougre ne me l'avait pas dit ?

Eh bien, je l'emmerdais.

Je me dirigeai vers mon placard en pilotage automatique, sortant mon plus beau smoking et le pendant sur le dos de la porte de chambre, pendant que je choisissais les chaussures, les chaussettes et des accessoires pour aller avec. Si je devais être aux côtés de Milliardo et féliciter l'homme que j'aimais pour ses fiançailles avec une femme qu'il prétendait ne pas aimer, je devais être sacrément beau. Et c'est seulement pour lui !

* * *

><p>Milliardo était à l'heure, je devais lui reconnaitre ça. Il se présenta à ma porte à six heures pile, et il était absolument alléchant. Avec ses longs cheveux platine et son smoking noir, il était magnifique.<p>

Ses yeux bleus acier me balayèrent avec un regard connaisseur. **« - Parfait. » **Dit-il avec un sourire diabolique. **« - Tu vas rendre mes deux ex assez fou pour mâcher des clous. »**

Je lui souris comme je pus alors que j'avais l'impression que ma poitrine se serrait avec effroi. **« - Si tu veux, je vais m'assurer de garder une main sur ton cul quand on dansera. »**

Il gémit doucement. **« - Tu aimes ça ? J'aime ça. Tu le sais. »**

Ouais, je savais que je pouvais à peu près faire ce que je voulais avec le beau marchand d'art, et il en serait content. Mais quand j'ai essayé de l'imaginer dans mon lit de la même façon qu'Heero avait été, je ne pouvais pas. Je voulais Heero. Seulement Heero.

Milliardo tendit un bras, et je le pris, le laissant aimablement me guider dans les escaliers puis jusqu'à la Rolls.

Quand nous sommes arrivés chez Lady Ann, elle se précipita joyeusement vers Milliardo. Et quand il me présenta comme étant le génie qui avait fait en sorte que le mariage d'Heero et Relena se déroule à Romefeller, elle rayonna de bonheur.

**« - Je ne peux pas attendre pour le grand évènement ! »**

**« - Aucun de nous ne pouvons. » **Déclara poliment Milliardo, avant de me tirer loin de l'hôtesse et en direction de la salle de bal très chic. Il se pencha vers moi alors que nous nous avancions, me parlant de certains invités remarquables. **« - C'est l'ambassadeur de France là-bas, Jean-Luc quelque chose. Et avec lui, c'est sa femme, Antoinette. » **Il hocha la tête vers eux et désigna ensuite une femme blond un peu plus loin. **« - La jolie fille là-bas c'est Gabrielle, sa maitresse… et son mari, Henri de Beaufort doit déjà être à moitié ivre et peloter leur chauffeur, Pierre. »**

Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je rigolai à son commentaire, lui lançant un regard de biais. **« - Inventes-tu tout ça, Mill ? »**

**« - Absolument pas, Duo. Je n'ai pas l'imagination nécessaire pour inventer de tels drames. »**

Certes, décidai-je. Devrai-je lui fournir un autre ragot affriolant en lui disant que j'étais la 'maitresse' d'Heero ? Cette pensée me fit rire de nouveau et je reçus un regard perplexe de mon 'rendez-vous'.

**« - Oh, c'est rien. » **Assurai-je. **« - Je ne pense pas que comprendrais un jour les gens de la société. »**

**« - Tu ne voudrais pas. » **Dit-il avec ferveur. **« - Que dirais-tu de boire un verre ? »**

Je soupirai un peu à cela, ma plus récente promesse faite à Quatre encore très fraiche dans mon esprit. **« - J'ai juré plusieurs choses il y a quelques temps, Mills. » **Lui dis-je très franchement. **« - Mais s'ils ont des rafraîchissement non-alcoolisé, je suis pour ça. »**

**« - Ah. » **Il sembla se reprendre rapidement. **« - C'est exact. Tu as dis que tu n'avais pas d'alcool chez toi. » **Il haussa un sourcil. **« - Je suppose qu'il y a une histoire derrière ça. »**

**« - Une longue et embarrassante. » **Admis-je.

**« - Alors n'en dis pas plus. » **Fut sa réponse gracieuse. **« - Je vais te trouver quelque chose de bénin à boire. » **Il se pencha de sorte que ses lèvres effleurent ma joue. **« - De cette façon, tu ne pourras pas dire que tu étais ivre et que j'ai profité de toi. »**

Je ne pus retenir le frisson réflexif que le souffle chaud sur mon visage causa. Mais en même temps, je ne ressentis aucune vibration sexuelle. Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir de ça ou être en colère. J'optai pour la colère.

Merde, Heero quand même ! Il m'avait baisé au point que j'envisageais plus de le faire avec quelqu'un autre, et il partait ensuite pour épouser sa maudite princesse ! J'aurais voulu cesser de l'aimer assez longtemps pour le haïr. Mais j'avais le sentiment que je pouvais vraiment attendre très longtemps.

En attendant, Milliardo redoublait d'effort pour me distraire, me donnant quelques bribes de renseignements sur chaque personne présente à la fête et tous les scandales qui leur étaient associé. Honnêtement, il faisait du bon travail sur moi, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive Heero et Relena apparaitre en haut de l'escalier du salon.

J'ai bien failli demander à Mill d'aller me chercher la boisson la plus forte qu'il pouvait trouver.

Mais au contraire, j'ai attrapé son bras et l'ait tiré vers la piste de danse où évoluaient déjà quelques couples, ce qui me donnerait l'occasion de jeter des regards vers l'homme que j'aimais vraiment, sans être vu. J'avais besoin d'un peu de réconfort avant que je sois prêt à faire face à Heero à cette soirée.

_**A suivre…**_


	51. En cas de catastrophe

**zarbioide :** _Ah, c'est sûr que ces fiançailles sont un coup foireux. Les amies de Relena ne valent pas mieux qu'elles et elle n'a rien fait pour les retenir. Maintenant, reste à savoir quand Heero va enfin réussir à bouger ses fesses pour mettre un terme à tout cela et récupérer Duo avant qu'il soit trop tard. Je te remercie pour ta review et à bientôt pour la suite._

_**shinimegami :** La réaction d'Heero vis à vis de la présence de Duo est juste en dessous. Les complications n'ont pas l'air de se terminer pour lui. Et il va vraiment falloir qu'il se bouge s'il ne veut pas perdre définitivement Duo.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 51 : En cas de catastrophe**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Après avoir passé la journée du samedi avec une gueule de bois bien carabinée, je n'étais pas d'humeur pour des surprises, alors quand Relena m'a dit sur le chemin pour aller chez Lady Ann que le 'dîner' qu'elle organisait était en fait une fête de fiançailles surprise, j'ai failli exploser.

**« - Fête de fiançailles ? Relena, tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas fixer de date ! »**

**« - Je sais. » **Dit-elle sur un ton véritablement apologétique. **« - Je n'avais aucune idée des intentions de Lady Ann de faire une telle chose sans me le dire à l'avance. Mais elle s'est donnée tant de peine, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui demander d'annuler. »**

Alors que mon côté rationnel savait qu'il était trop tard pour annuler, alors que tant de gens s'étaient du mal pour venir à la fête, mon côté émotionnel voulait crier à Relena qu'Ann n'avait pas le droit. Comment osait-elle organiser une fête de fiançailles surprise sans nous le dire ? Pas que j'étais un modèle d'étiquette, mais je savais que c'était sacrément un grave faux pas de planifier quelque chose d'important sans en informer le couple.

**« - Quand elle m'a invité pour ce dîner de ce soir, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait en notre bonheur. » **Poursuivit Relena, clairement consciente de mon agitation. **« - C'est ma meilleure ami, Heero. Je ne pouvais pas l'embarrasser en lui demandant d'annuler cette fête aussi tardivement. »**

**« - Je sais. » **Concédai-je, mon tempérament s'adoucissant à son ton conciliant. **« - C'est bon, vraiment. »**

Elle se trémoussa mal à l'aise sur le siège, ajustant ses cheveux pour la dixième fois environ. **« - Suis-je bien ? »**

**« - Tu es belle. » **Soupirai-je. Malheureusement, le temps où je trouvais Relena très belle, c'était quand j'étais douteux de sa fidélité et nécessiteux. La plupart du temps, elle était une telle diplomate que je me sentais comme s'il y avait un mur entre nous.

Elle sourit et se détendit un peu. **« - Je te remercie. » **Elle tendit le bras et posa une main sur une des miennes. **« - Peut-être que ce soir sera bon pour nous. »**

J'haussai les épaules, m'abstenant de souligner que cela ne changerait rien. Ce que je redoutais le plus, c'était que les gens nous pousse à choisir une date pour un mariage que j'ai prévu d'annuler dès que possible.

J'avais toujours l'intention de le dire à Relena dès que nous rentrerions à la maison après la fête. J'allais insister pour aller voir un conseiller et utiliser cette excuse et ce terrain 'neutre' pour faire apparaitre notre énorme… et oserai-je dire irréconciliable différence (c'est-à-dire que j'étais gay). Dans ce cadre, je pourrais l'annoncer en douceur à Relena… lui faire voir qu'aucun d'entre nous ne voulions ce genre de relation et qu'il était temps de se tourner vers autre chose.

Avec Duo.

Une image de son visage m'apparut dans la tête… Duo se moquant de mes jeux de mots ridicules, me regardant sournoisement, quand il utilisait ma chemise pour fixer la girafe sur le voilier, son expression paniquée quand je l'ai embrassé, et la résignation sans espoir quand j'ai frappé à sa porte. Il avait dit qu'il m'aimait et je savais que je l'aimais. Peu importe combien je devais modifier ma vie pour être avec lui, je savais que ça valait le coup.

* * *

><p>Nous sommes arrivés les derniers chez Lady Ann. Relena m'avait informé que quand Ann lui avait parlé de la surprise, elle avait ajouté que nous ne devrions pas arriver avant huit heures pour faire notre 'grande entrée'. Cela donnerait le temps aux invités d'arriver et de parler un peu avant de se concentrer sur nous.<p>

Ai-je oublié de dire que je détestais les évènements mondains avec passion ?

Je pourrais jouer le jeu. Je n'aimais pas le faire. Et tous les gens présents feraient parti du cercle social de Relena et Ann. Wufei n'avait même pas été invité, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne m'avait pas prévenu à ce sujet. Je pouvais imaginer ce qu'il aurait eu à dire au sujet des circonstances de cet évènement s'il avait su.

Et quand à ce que je dirais à Duo quand cela apparaitra dans les magazines people… je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais je pensais que lui dire honnêtement la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé, n'était certainement pas mon meilleur plan d'action.

Si seulement j'aurais pu avoir cette chance.

* * *

><p>Nous sommes donc arrivés à huit heures et j'ai rappelé à Pargan de revenir sans faute à onze heures pour que je puisse prendre mon vol pour Hong-Kong. Relena avait déjà exprimé sa déception face à cela, mais j'étais secrètement soulagé que cela me donne le moyen de me sortir d'une situation inconfortable et plus tôt. J'avais juste à survivre trois heures en restant poli et peut-être avec une danse ou deux.<p>

Lady Ann nous accueilli à la porte, sautant joyeusement sur Relena. **« - Chérie ! Tu es sublime ! Positivement radieuse. Tu vas être **_**la**_** plus belle mariée. »** Elle me lança un bref regard, mais son regard froid fut en total contradiction avec ce qu'elle me dit. **« - Heero, tu es vraiment très beau, ce soir. Nous allons vous annoncer aux invités. »**

Elle ouvrit le chemin, appelant l'attention de tous du haut de l'escalier et déclarant que les invités d'honneur étaient arrivés. Après quelques applaudissements polis, la foule des invités reprit leurs activités et Relena et moi descendions l'escalier avant de nous diriger vers la table des hors-d'œuvre.

Effectivement, chaque personne présente sur notre chemin nous tomba dessus, nous félicitant et nous demandant une date pour le mariage. Relena répondit bien poliment que nous n'avions pas encore choisi et qu'il serait susceptible que se soit de longues fiançailles, je saisis un Gin Tonic sur le plateau du premier serveur que je croisai.

Cela contribua à me calmer un peu et je ne faisais plus vraiment attention à ce qui se passait quand une autre amie noble de Relena, Mariemeia, vint nous offrir ses félicitations et les derniers potins.

**« - Tu es tout simplement à couper le souffle, Relena. »**

J'étais tenté de dire : 'Je te l'avais bien dit' à ma fiancée. Mais Relena sourit simplement et répondit : **« - Je te remercie Marie. C'est gentil que tu le penses. »**

**« - Et en parlant de couper le souffle. » **Poursuivit la jeune fille. **« - Ton frère n'est pas en reste lui-même cette fois. As-tu **_**vu**_** le superbe cavalier qu'il a emmené ? »**

**« - Mill a un cavalier ? » **Demanda Relena avec surprise.

Je reniflai dans mon Gin Tonic. Mill avait _toujours_ un cavalier. Je me demandai à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son dernier Boytoy.

Merde… toute cette chose de 'bisexuel' tournait vraiment dans ma tête. Je n'avais jamais regardé les hommes de cette façon. Mais maintenant, je remarquai des choses que je n'aurais eu sur la façon dont un homme souriait, ou se déplaçait, ou le ton de sa voix rauque. Bien sûr, aucun homme que j'avais rencontré ne pourrait être comparé à Duo qui était la perfection pure et simple. Ses cheveux étaient simplement sa caractéristique la plus distinctive. Mais ses yeux brillants et son sourire doux… sa démarche souple et sa grâce naturelle… c'était ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'éblouissant. Et sa voix…

**« - Relena, tu es vraiment très **_**belle**_**, ce soir. »**

Je me raidi au son de la voix de Duo, me tournant brusquement.

Là, magnifique dans ses vêtement et avec le bras possessif de Milliardo autour de sa taille, se trouvait Duo.

**« - Que fais-tu ici ? » **Laissai-je échapper sans réfléchir.

Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers moi, Relena, Milliardo, Mariemeia et Duo.

Il sourit aimablement, ignorant la demande grossière. **« - Mill m'a demandé de venir. » **Demanda-t-il avec une légère pointe d'amertume dans la voix. **« - Avec lui. » **Ajouta-t-il inutilement.

**« - Heero ! » **Réprimanda Relena en glissant un bras autour de l'un des miens. **« - Ce n'est pas une façon de saluer l'homme qui organise notre mariage. » **Elle sourit délicieusement à son frère et son… cavalier. **« - C'est formidable de vous voir ici, ensemble. »**

Milliardo me fit un sourire positivement effrayant. **« - Tu as bonne mine, Yuy. »**

**« - Toi aussi. » **Dis-je en serrant les dents.

Duo ne me regardait pas et je pouvais voir la contraction de sa mâchoire et la tension de ses épaules. Dieu, je voulais le trainer hors de la salle et lui expliquer que cette fête n'était pas mon idée, malgré les apparences, et que je romprais avec Relena aussi rapidement et doucement que possible.

Mais il était là, confortablement appuyé contre le bras de Milliardo, me défiant pratiquement.

Évidement, il était furieux contre moi.

Alors que le son d'une valse se faisait entendre, Duo s'éloigna du bras de Milliardo et tendit la main à Relena. **« - M'accordes-tu cette danse ? »**

Elle tourna timidement la tête vers moi.

**« - Je suis sûr qu'Heero s'en fiche. » **Dit rapidement Duo en dardant un regard froid sur moi. **« - C'est très bien si je te vole ta belle fiancée pour danser, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. » **Répondis-je avec toute la civilité forcée que je pus.

Que diable voulait-il faire ?

Il entraina Relena au loin et se mit à la faire virevolter avec grâce dans ses bras, valsant avec une aisance naturelle. _Merde_, il était beau !

Et tout le monde s'en rendit compte. La foule se compacta et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers ma fiancée et mon amant. Ils étaient magnifiques, et je devais vraiment l'admettre. Mais quand Duo se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Relena qui la fit rougir et rire, je ne sais pas lequel j'enviais. Et pendant que nous sommes sur le sujet, il la tenait vraiment trop proche de lui pour être considéré comme décent.

Et ce bâtard le faisait exprès, bon sang !

Effectivement, je pouvais entendre des chuchotements impressionnés et quelques gloussements alors que Duo et Relena étaient presque joue contre joue et qu'elle frissonnait visiblement à ce qu'il lui disait à l'oreille. Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire ?

Elle ajusta son emprise, s'approchant un peu plus de lui et lui chuchotant quelque chose en retour. J'étais sur le point d'aller vers eux pour stopper tout ça quand je sentis Milliardo se poster à mes côtés, posant un regard affamé sur le couple qui dansait.

**« - Dieu, il est **_**divin**_**. » **Souffla-t-il d'une voix emplie de convoitise.

**« - Dois-je te rappeler de garder tes mains hors de lui ? »**

Milliardo rigola à voix haute. **« - Me rappeler ? Yuy, tu ne pourras pas me **_**retenir**_**. Rien ne m'empêchera de le toucher, sauf son propre refus. Et j'espère que je serais assez persuasif pour surmonter cela. »**

Mes mains étaient serrés si fortement que je pouvais sentir les os de mes doigts craquaient. **« - Laisse-le tranquille, Mill ! »**

Ses yeux bleus glacée se plissèrent légèrement. **« - Je te l'ai déjà dis, si tu le veux, tu devras te battre pour lui. » **Il regarda autour de lui la salle de bal huppée. **« - Cette fête veut tout dire. »**

Je me tournai vers lui. **« - Cette fête était planifiée sans ma permission et sans celle de Relena. Ca ne dit **_**rien**_** ! »**

Il haussa un sourcil, observa mon visage puis sourit. **« - Bien, bien. Toujours à être un bon petit soldat, Yuy ? Régler pour plaire à tes parents ? » **Il secoua la tête, son expression se durcissant. **« - Quand vas-tu admettre ton orientation, Yuy ? »**

Je reculai de quelques pas, le regardant furieusement. **« - Quand vas-tu arrêter de foutre ton nez dans les affaires des autres ? » **Avant qu'il ne puisse poser d'autres questions plus incisives, je me détournai et alla récupérer un autre Gin-Tonic.

Au moment où je me suis retourné, Milliardo dansait avec Duo et Relena avait été subtilisé par un ami ambassadeur de son défunt père. J'étais plutôt soulagé de siroter ma boisson en paix, mais quand je vis combien la main de Mill était basse dans le dos de Duo, ses doigts frôlant presque ses fesses, j'ai fini le verre en quelques gorgées.

Était-ce dont l'idée que Duo avait pour se venger ? Il aurait pu tout simplement m'appeler et me demander des explications pour la fête de fiançailles. Au lieu d'accepter l'invitation de ce bâtard défiant de Milliardo et de me la cracher au visage.

Et bien, on pouvait être deux à jouer à ce jeu ! Je finis mon verre et m'approcha résolument de Relena sur la piste de danse, la reprenant des mains de son cavaliers aux cheveux gris. Je savais que Duo m'avait taquiné à propos de leçon de danse à prendre pour le mariage, mais honnêtement, après des années de participation à des évènements mondains, je savais danser.

Relena sourit à la lueur déterminée dans mon regard, et me permit de la faire valser pour plusieurs danses d'affilées.

* * *

><p>Nous avons finalement fait une pause quelques temps plus tard et nous nous retrouvâmes avec un petit groupe autour de la table du buffet.<p>

Milliardo escorta Duo près de nous et j'osai un bref regard vers l'homme natté. Il était légèrement rouge par l'activité et bien sûr, quelques mèches de cheveux châtain encadraient son visage. Mais la lueur de défi dans ses yeux indigo ne s'était pas estompée du tout, ce qui me faisait penser qu'il était plus en colère que jamais.

**« - Alors Relena, quand est-ce le grand jour ? » **Demanda une autre idiote curieuse.

Elle sourit avec sa grâce habituelle diplomatique. **« - Nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date sur notre engagement. A cause de nos horaires décalés… »**

**« - Nous vous devriez choisir une date afin que vous soyez sûr d'obtenir Romefeller, si c'est là que la réception se fera. Tu sais qu'ils ont une liste d'attente vraiment très longue. » **Souligna une autre femme.

**« - Oui, pourquoi **_**ne pas**_** choisir de date ? »** Répliqua Duo, avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. **« - Je veux dire, après tout, Heero, Lena et toi êtes dans vitre mi-vingtaine, non ? Il y a cette 'horloge biologique' à retardement. Dépêche-toi de faire un Razmoket pour pouvoir perpétuer le nom de Yuy avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »**

Je fus presque bouche bée a sa tentative flagrante de me provoquer. **« - Nous n'avons pas prévu une telle chose. » **Dis-je fermement. **« - En fait, ce n'est pas et ne sera jamais une parti de nos projets. »**

Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. **« - Eh bien, à toi de voir. Mais que tu envisage ou pas de faire un groupe d'enfant, tu peux aussi bien nouer complètement le nœud plutôt tôt que tard. » **Son sourire se fit glacé. **« - Je suis sûr que je pourrais convaincre Silvia de vous mettre en haut de la liste d'attente. Et je n'aurais même pas besoin de coucher avec elle pour le faire. »**

Il y eut quelques rires nerveux parmi les gens rassemblés, qui n'étaient apparemment pas sûr de savoir comment prendre le commentaire brut.

Je posai une main ferme sur le bras de Duo. **« - Voulez-vous nous excusez un instant, Milliardo ? Relena ? J'aimerais dire un mot en privé à Duo. »**

Mon futur beau-frère… du moins pour le moment… sourit froidement, son regard vacillant entre nous. **« - Dépêche-toi avec lui. »**

**« - Oui, fais-le. » **Ajouta Relena avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

Duo résista mais ma poigne de fer sur son bras droit le persuada de la gravité de mes intentions, et il céda et m'accompagna vers l'extérieur d'une terrasse. Je me suis tourné et j'ai refermé les deux portes derrière nous, et quand je me suis retourné, il était penché en arrière contre la rambarde de pierre, les bras croisés avec défi.

**« - Que veux-tu ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« - Que diable était-ce que tout ça ? Nous pousser à choisir une date ? Parler de coucher avec Silvia ? Es-tu devenu fou ? »**

**« - Non, je posai la question que tout le monde se posait. Milliardo disait… »**

**« - Voilà autre chose ! Que fais-tu ici avec **_**lui **_**? De toute les personnes pour te montrer ici avec… ! »**

**« - C'est Milliardo qui m'a appelé. » **Interrompit Duo d'une voix glacial. **« - Sinon, je n'aurais même pas été au courant au sujet de ta petite soirée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de lire les magazines peoples, tu sais. »**

**« - Ce n'était pas mon idée, Duo… »**

**« - Et pourtant tu es ici. » **Coupa-t-il froidement.

Je fus piqué par l'amertume de sa voix. **« - Tu sais que je ne veux pas être… »**

**« - Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Yuy ! » **Grogna-t-il. **« - Il y a moins d'une semaine tu étais à ma porte, jurant qu'il n'y avait plus derrière tes intentions que de la curiosité ou du désir. Et te voilà avec Relena, annonçant vos fiançailles à tout le monde ! » **Il eut un rire amer. **« - Je retire ça. Tu voulais seulement l'annoncer à la **_**plupart**_** du monde. Tu m'aurais laissé dans l'ignorance de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Si tu voulais bien simplement m'écouter et me laisser t'expliquer… »**

**« - Non ! » **Le visage de Duo fut traversé par plusieurs émotions, les poings serrés le long de son corps. **« - Je ne veux pas d'explications. Je veux juste… » **Sa voix se brisa et il déglutit, détournant le regard. **« - Quand comptais-tu me le dire ? »**

**« - Je viens juste d'apprendre pour la fête, ce matin… »**

**« - Fuck la fête ! Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu prévoyais toujours ce mariage ? » **Ses yeux indigo m'envoyèrent un regard meurtrier. **« - Après tout, puisque j'ai organisé cette maudite chose, ce serait utilise si tu me donnais une putain de date pour ça ! »**

**« - Je n'irais pas jusqu'au bout. »**

**« - Menteur. » **Dit-il sèchement. **« - Tu ne pourras jamais abandonner ce besoin de plaire à tes parents, d'être à la hauteur des attentes 'parfaites'. De tout le monde. » **Il secoua la tête. **« - Il ne s'agit **_**même**_** pas seulement de Relena. »**

Sa colère réveilla ma propre frustration. **« - Eh bien, tu es la personne qui n'arrête de pas de dire que je ne peux pas rompre avec elle pour toi. »**

**« - Tu ne peux pas. » **Il me tourna le dos, enveloppant ses bras autour de lui comme s'il avait froid. **« - Tu es censé le faire pour ton propre intérêt… parce que tu sais qu'il y en a d'autres, de meilleures options. »**

**« - Je ne veux pas d'options ! Je te veux toi ! »**

**« - Non, tu ne veux pas. » **Dit-il catégoriquement. **« - Tu veux la sécurité, la stabilité, l'approbation de tes parents, de tes patrons, du monde civilisé tout entier. » **Il se retourna pour fixer un regard brûlant sur moi. **« - Eh tu l'as obtenu, Yuy ! Tu as ce que tu voulais. »**

**« - Non, je ne l'ai pas ! » **Grondai-je, voulant lui dire à nouveau que la seule chose que je voulais, c'était lui. Mais peu importe comment je le disais, je savais qu'il ne serait pas convaincu. **« - Duo… »**

Il secoua la tête. **« - Non. Il suffit de ne rien dire. » **Il fit un léger sourire contrit. **« - Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, ton besoin de plaire à tout le monde ou ton incapacité à faire un choix. Alors je vais t'épargner cette peine. Je vais le faire pour toi. » **Il s'avança vers la porte.

**« - Alors c'est ça ? » **Demandai-je ironiquement. **« - Tu vas juste appuyer sur un bouton et faire partir les émotions ? Que vas-tu faire maintenant…. aller baiser avec Milliardo ? »**

Il s'arrêta et tourna un regard meurtrier vers moi. **« - Retire ça, Yuy ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire qui baiser ! »**

**« - Est-ce que t'aimer ne m'en donne pas le droit ? »**

Il se tourna complètement vers moi. **« - Tu n'as aucune **_**idée**_** de ce qu'est l'amour ! Solo connaissait l'amour. Alex aussi. Tout ce que tu connais, c'est devoir et obligation. Retourne donc à ton image parfaite avec ta fiancée, Yuy. C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! » **

Il se détourna de nouveau et en désespoir de cause, je lui attrapa le bras, voulant lui faire des excuses pour avoir parler de Milliardo, de ne pas savoir comment prouver que je l'aimais, et pour m'être présenter à cette stupide fête en premier lieu. Mais je me suis retrouvé à esquiver un coup de poing étonnamment rapide.

**« - Ne pose plus jamais la main sur moi ! » **M'ordonna-t-il.

Avant qu'il ne puisse m'attaquer de nouveau, je l'attirai contre moi avant de le plaquer contre le mur couver de lierre et de l'embrasser avec toute la passion et le désespoir que je possédais.

Pendant un moment, il résista, puis il m'embrassa en retour, se détendant dans mes bras et se fondant presque dans l'étreinte. Mais quand il s'écarta, il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux. **« - Ne traines plus les choses, Heero. » **Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. **« - Laisse-moi juste partir. »**

**« - Je ne veux pas. »**

**« - Tu le dois. »**

Il me repoussa doucement, me faisant un sourire de demi-teinte. **« - Bye, Heero. Si jamais tu te retrouves seul et sans attaches, essaye de me passer un coup de fil. Si je suis toujours là, nous pourrions aller faire de la voile ou quelque chose. » **Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement, puis il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant et disparaissant à l'intérieur avant que je puisse l'arrêter.

J'étais trop stupéfait pour bouger. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il essaye de me frapper de nouveau ou qu'il m'insulte. Je m'attendais à presque n'importe quoi, mais pas un baiser d'adieu.

Lorsque je pus enfin respirer, sans avoir l'impression que je me noyais, je suis retourné à l'intérieur et j'ai cherché Duo du regard.

Il n'était pas en vue… ni Milliardo et ni Relena… alors je me suis dirigeai vers l'entrée et je les ai tous repéré. Milliardo tenait le manteau de Duo pour lui et ils étaient à la porte alors qu'Ann et Relena leur disait au revoir.

**« - Oh… Heero ! » **Appela Relena, me faisant signe d'approcher. **« - Mill et Duo s'en vont. » **Elle me lança un regard soupçonneux, sachant que je venais de dehors avec Duo, et pensant sans doute que je lui avais dit quelque chose à sujet de son comportement.

J'hochai la tête, remarquant que Duo évitait délibérément mon regard. **« - Merci d'être venu. » **Dis-je avec raideur.

Milliardo me lança un regard parfaitement triomphant, passant un bras possessif autour de la taille de Duo. **« - Nous avons passé un merveilleux moment. » **Dit-il en hochant gracieusement la tête.

Relena se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de son grand-frère, puis fit de même avec de Duo, avant de les regarder en souriant. **« - J'ai adoré danser avec toi, Duo. » **Dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux et authentique.

Le sourire qu'il lui renvoya n'était pas aussi lumineux que d'habitude. **« - Tu es une danseuse merveilleuse, Lena. Tu vas sans doute briller à ton mariage. » **Sans même me regarder, il tira Milliardo vers la porte.

**« - Putain. » **Murmurai-je amèrement.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Courir après eux était inutile vu que Duo avait été très clair, jusqu'à ce que je sois vraiment libre, il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec moi. Mais le regarder partir avec Milliardo me faisait presque mal au ventre.

**« - Heero ? » **Relena s'approcha de moi et posa une main douce sur mon bras, les sourcils froncés. **« - Tu vas bien ? »**

**« - Bien. » **Mentis-je catégoriquement.

**« - Il nous reste à peu près une demi-heure avant que tu ne doive partir pour prendre ton avion. » **Dit-elle tranquillement. **« - Veux-tu t'asseoir un peu ? Tu as l'air fatigué. »**

Je clignai des yeux, vaguement surpris de son inquiétude, c'était un peu inhabituel pour elle. **« - Non, Relena. Pourquoi ne pas avoir une dernière danse ? » **Suggérai-je, ce qui signifiait plus avec cette simple déclaration que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, je me suis changé dans une pièce du manoir et nous avons roulé en silence jusqu'à l'aéroport, mon esprit occupé par la pensée de Duo dans les bras de Milliardo. Ce ne fut que quand je sortis de la voiture et que je me penchai pour poser un baiser sur la joue de Relena que je réalisai que je ne lui avais pas parlé de nos problèmes.<p>

**« - Quand je serais de retour, nous devrons parler. » **Dis-je calmement. **« - A propos de beaucoup de chose. »**

Elle hocha la tête, me regardant d'un air résigné. Elle devait savoir maintenant que je ne changerais pas d'avis sur notre engagement, que j'étais catégorique : ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Je me demandais si elle devinait la raison pour laquelle j'insistai pour voir un conseiller. Ou bien, une partie de la raison… à savoir que je ne voulais plus l'épouser du tout.

**« - Bon voyage. » **Fit-elle.

Pargan posa ma valise sur le trottoir et j'hochai la tête pour le remercier avant d'entrer dans l'aéroport.

Wufei m'attendait dans la zone d'embarquement, lisant un livre et me lança à peine un coup d'œil quand je me suis installé sur le siège à côté de lui. **« - Juste à temps. Tu t'améliores. »**

Je soupirai profondément. **« - J'ai complètement tout gâché. » **Lui dis-je carrément, assez désespéré pour ressentir le besoin d'évacuer ma frustration et ma peur.

Il leva les yeux de surprise, puis mit le marque-page dans son livre et posa son roman. **« - Elabore. » **Suggéra-t-il.

**« - Ce soir… le dîner que Lady Ann organisé était en réalité une fête de fiançailles surprise. »**Lui dis-je. **« - Duo était là, avec Milliardo. »**

**« - Putain. » **Wufei ferma les yeux, miroir de ma douleur. **« - Je suppose qu'il n'a pas réalisé que c'était une surprise pour toi. »**

Je secouai la tête. **« - Que dois-je faire, Fei ? » **J'étais au bord des larmes et je déglutis pour calmer la douleur dans ma gorge. **« - Je ne veux pas le perdre. »**

J'aime vraiment Wufei. Il n'a pas grondé, conseillé ou taquiné. Il a juste passé un bras autour de mes épaules, me laissant aller contre lui. **« - Appelle-le et excuse-toi. »**

**« - Je l'ai fais. Il s'est fâché et moi aussi. Il m'a dit au revoir. »**

**« - Au diable son au revoir. Appelle-le et excuse-toi. » **Répéta Wufei. **« - Continue jusqu'à ce qu'il écoute. »**

Je le regardai, surpris, clignant des yeux pour chasser l'humidité.

**« - Yuy… je te connais depuis longtemps. Et je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi vivant que durant ces dernières semaines. Tu as besoin de lui. Ravale ta foutue fierté et appelle-le. »**

**« - Mais je dois encore dire à mes parents… et Relena que… que… le mariage est annulé. »**

**« - Nous y ferons face à la minute où nous reviendrons de ce voyage. » **Promit-il.

**« - Nous ? »**

**« - Oui, Yuy. Nous. Je suis ton meilleur ami. Je vais faire en sorte que tu obtiennes ce que tu veux, même si pour cela je dois te **_**porter**_**. » **Ses yeux d'onyx brillèrent de détermination. **« - Nous aurons beaucoup de temps à l'hôtel pour élaborer un plan… en attendant, **_**appelle-le.**_** »** Il mit son téléphone portable dans ma main.

Je composai automatiquement le numéro et posa un regard interrogateur sur lui. **« - Vas-tu écouter ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. Je dois m'assurer que tu ne dises rien de stupide. » **Dit-il avec son humeur grinçant et réconfortant.

J'avais fit le numéro de l'appartement de Duo, espérant qu'il y serait et que Milliardo n'y serait pas. Mais je tombai sur le répondeur alors je ne pouvais rien lui dire de toute façon. Je regardai vers Wufei alors que le message enregistré parlait. **« - C'est le répondeur… »**

**« - Laisse un message. » **Ordonna-t-il. **« - Un **_**long**_**, si tu le dois. »**

**« - Fei… »**

**« - Fais-le ! »**

J'attendis le bip puis prit une profonde inspiration. **« - Duo… c'est moi, Heero. Je… je suis désolé pour ce soir, ok ? Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait d'une fête de fiançailles jusqu'à ce que Relena et moi soyons en chemin. Lady Ann l'avait organisé sans notre autorisation. Dieu, Duo… je… je ne t'aurais jamais caché une telle chose. Si j'avais décidé d'aller au bout de ce mariage, **_**tu **_**aurais été le premier à le savoir. Je le jure. » **Je pris une autre inspiration, me demandant si Duo était au lit avec Milliardo alors que je parlais. La pensée qu'il touche Mill comme il m'avait touché me tuait pratiquement. **« - S'il te plait. » **Ma voix était rauque, manquant de se briser sous peu. **« - Ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide juste pour te venger de moi. Mill n'est pas **_**encore**_** assez bon pour toi. Je suis assez sûr qu'il ne l'est pour personne. Et ne vas te saouler ou quoi que se soit… pas à cause de moi. Je ne supporterais pas d'être responsable de ça. » **Je pris une autre inspiration tremblante. **« - Je t'aime. Que tu le crois ou pas, c'est le cas. Quand je rentrerais de ce voyage, peut-on parler s'il te plait ? S'il te **_**plait**_** ? »** Ma voix craqua finalement sur le dernier mot et je me dépêchai de raccrocher, passant une main sur mes yeux alors que je tendais le téléphone à Wufei. **« - Etait-ce bon ? »**

**« - C'était parfait. » **Me rassura-t-il. **« - Maintenant, ai juste la foi sur que ce qu'il ressent pour toi et identique à ce que tu ressens pour lui, et nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour arranger les choses. »**

J'hochai la tête, trop émotionnellement épuisé pour penser plus. Et quand vint l'heure de notre vol, Wufei tint la promesse qu'il avait faite trois jours plus tôt, s'assurant que je dorme, effectivement, dans l'avion.

A suivre…


	52. Honnêteté

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapitre 52 : Honnêteté**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

C'était probablement une bonne chose que Mill ait passé un bras autour de ma taille, ou je pourrais avoir été tenté de courir à l'intérieur et me jeter aux pieds d'Heero, le suppliant de s'enfuir avec moi.

Ouais, je peux imaginer ce que ça aurait fait à Relena.

Milliardo m'ouvrit la portière et je me glissai dans la Rolls-Royce, attachant ma ceinture en poussant un profond soupir alors qu'il faisait le tour du véhicule et s'installait derrière le volant.

Il démarra la voiture et me lança un regard en coin. **« - Alors, qu'est-ce que Yuy t'a dit sur la terrasse, hm ? »**

Je réussi à faire un pâle sourire. **« - Il a dit que je parlais trop. » **Répondis-je avec désinvolte.

**« - Vraiment. » **Nous avons quitté l'enceinte du manoir et je regardai par la fenêtre d'un air absent, ayant l'impression que mon cœur était resté là-bas sur cette putain de terrasse. **« - Nous ne sommes pas loin de ma maison sur la côte. » **Poursuivit Milliardo, les yeux rivés sur la route. **« - Veux-tu voir ça ? »**

_« Voir 'ça' ? Et voir 'ça', quelle est la bonne allusion ? »_

Je triturai la manche de mon manteau. **« - Milliardo… »**

**« - Je sais. »**

**« - Tu sais quoi ? »**

**« - Tu n'es pas disponible. » **Il sourit avec une ironie désabusée. **« - Je ne suis pas entièrement distrait, tu sais. »**

**« - Mill… »**

**« - Veux-tu t'arrêter quelque part pour prendre un café ? » **Demanda-t-il soudainement. **« - Il y a un très bel endroit sur le chemin de retour de ton appartement. »**

**« - Est-ce ta manière délicate de faire en sorte que je t'invite à partager une tasse de café et essayé de profiter de toi ? » **Taquinai-je plutôt faiblement.

**« - C'est ma façon de m'assurer que tu ne te sentes pas **_**obliger**_** de m'inviter à prendre un café. »**

Nous avons roulé en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis Milliardo à garé la Rolls devant un petit café-restaurant assez charmant. Je ne pris pas la peine d'argumenter, je ne m'en sentais pas la force.

Ainsi vêtu avec nos tenues de soirée, smoking et tout, nous sommes entrés dans l'établissement et commandé nos cafés avant d'aller nous asseoir à une table, loin du regard de deux adolescents installés au comptoir.

**« - Je pense que nous sommes trop habillés. » **Soulignai-je, m'installant sur la chaise recouverte de vinyle. **« - Ils nous fixent. »**

**« - Il est plus probable qu'ils n'aient jamais vu un couple gay avant. »**

J'émis un petit grognement. **« - Ici ? Il faut être beaucoup. »**

**« - Eh bien, peut-être pas aussi éblouissant et beau. » **Suggéra-t-il avec un sourire complice.

J'ai presque réussi à rire, souhaitant avoir rencontré Milliardo d'une autre manière et sans avoir rencontré Heero avant. Puis, peut-être, aurai-je pu être heureux avec le suage et élégant marchand d'art. **« - Tu l'es, tu sais. » **Dis-je doucement.

**« - Je suis quoi ? »**

**« - Éblouissant et beau. »**

Il rougit et détourna le regard, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire désabusé. **« - Si seulement c'était suffisant. » **Il me fixa avec un regard ferme avec ses yeux bleus perçant. **« - Mais il y a toujours quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Je crains qu'il y en aura toujours. » **Admis-je avec lassitude. **« - Le problème, c'est que… il ne sera jamais à moi… je ne peux que me languir en rêve. »**

**« - S'il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a… c'est un imbécile. »**

**« - Moi aussi alors. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? Avoir craqué sur un homme fiancé ? »**

Je levai brusquement les yeux vers lui sans aucun moyen pour cacher mon expression à temps.

**« - Oui. » **Continua-t-il. **« - C'est assez évident, du moins pour moi. Mais alors, j'ai observé Heero pendant très longtemps. » **Il me fit un sourire plutôt blême. **« - J'espérais qu'il comprendrait à mon contact qu'il est attiré par les hommes et me donnerait une chance. Mais apparemment, c'est **_**toi**_** qui as causé le déclic. »**

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur sur mes joues et je baissai les yeux vers ma tasse. **« - Je ne m'immiscerais pas entre Relena et lui. » **Dis-je platement, surpris du son loqueteux de ma voix.

**« - Tu l'as déjà fais. » **Souligna Milliardo. **« - Et ce n'est pas de ta faute. » **Il posa une main sur une des miennes. **« - Pourquoi te blâmes-tu pour leur relation brisée ? Elle n'a jamais été très bonne, en premier lieu. Mais même Heero ne savait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur toi. N'est-ce pas suffisant pour te faire croire que vous étiez destiné à vous rencontrer ? »**

**« - Si ça devait être le destin, nous nous serions rencontré avant qu'il ne fasse sa demande à Relena. » **Dis-je amèrement. **« - Ceci est juste le pire moment à choisir… j'organise leur mariage. »**

Il secoua la tête, prit sa tasse et but une longue gorgée. **« - Oubli le moment, Duo. Il n'a pas encore la corde au cou… et de ce que j'ai entendu ce soir, il n'a pas l'intention de le faire. »**

**« - Il pourrait après notre petite discussion sur la terrasse. » **Soulignai-je.

**« - Ah. » **Milliardo m'observa un moment, comme s'il hésitait à demander des détails sur la conversation. Mais alors il me lança un regard franc. **« - Sait-il ce que tu ressens pour lui ? »**

J'hochai la tête, faisant tourner la cuillère dans ma tasse de café pour éviter de regarder ces yeux astucieux. C'était sacrément difficile de mentir à Milliardo quand il me regardait fixement.

**« - Ressent-il la même chose que toi ? »**

Je n'étais vraiment pas sûr de le dire à Mill. Il semblait assez sympathique, mais c'était une chose d'admettre un amour non partagé pour Heero, et une autre de lui dire qu'Heero m'avait déclaré son amour pour moi.

**« - Je ne le répèterais pas à Relena, tu sais. » **Dit-il, comprenant mes pensées avec une précision déconcertante. **« - Je dois admettre que j'ai fais des avances à son fiancé aussi. »**

Je levai des yeux incrédules vers lui. **« - Quand ça ? »**

Un lent sourire glissa sur son beau visage. **« - Le jour où tu nous as dit d'aller nous faire voir ensemble. »**

Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je rigolai à haute voix… un rire sincère qui amena un sourire ravi sur les lèvres de Milliardo. Puis je pris une longue gorgée de mon café, sentant comme si un poids avait été enlevé de ma poitrine. **« - Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. » **Demandai-je.

Il le fit. Il me raconta tout au sujet de leur petite conversation dans le couloir et comment il avait suggéré que Heero me voulait pour lui, seulement pour se faire recevoir un coup de poing dans le visage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai trouvé cela tellement rassurant de voir qu'Heero s'est intéressé à moi il y a bien longtemps. Je me suis souvenu de notre repas avec les plats à emportés chinois et comment j'étais parti un peu vite quand j'ai réalisé à quel point mes sentiments pour Heero étaient forts. Et puis je me suis rappelé de la journée avec Milliardo… et l'hostilité flagrante d'Heero envers son futur beau-frère.

**« - C'était pour **_**moi **_**? » **Demandai-je.

**« - J'en suis certain. » **Insista Milliardo. **« - Comme je te l'ai dis, je l'ai observé pendant un long moment. Il était assez évident pour moi qu'il était jaloux de mon intérêt envers toi. » **Il me lança un regard complice avec ses yeux intenses. **« - Dis-moi que ce n'était pas lui au téléphone ce soir-là. »**

Je pouvais sentir mes joues devenir rouges et je me cachai derrière ma tasse de café, prenant une gorgée. **« -C'était lui. » **Admis-je finalement.

**« - Tu n'avais aucune idée qu'il voulait autre chose qu'une amitié, et pourtant tu as rejeté un homme séduisant et gay, simplement parce qu'il te l'a demandé. »**

J'hochai la tête à contrecœur.

**« - Donc, tu étais déjà amoureux de lui. »**

**« - Je suppose que je l'étais. »**

**« - Et tu l'es toujours. »**

Je me suis penché en arrière dans mon siège, fermant les yeux. **« - Dieu, je suis un idiot, Mill ? Comment diable ai-je pu tomber amoureux d'un mec que je pensais être hétéro ? Et pourquoi je ne peux pas cesser de l'aimer alors qu'il est évident qu'il ne sera jamais libre ? »**

**« - Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »**

Je le fixai avec un regard sévère. **« - Il ne peut pas quitter la reine du monde social et diplomatique pour son organisateur de mariage, Mill. Ca le ruinerait. Il perdrait ses parents, ses amis et peut-être même son travail. »**

**« - Et tu le gagnerais. » **Déclara le blond, me faisant un petit sourire espiègle. **« - Joli prix. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas drôle. » **Réprimandai-je. **« - Le scandale serait… énorme. » **Je regardai par la fenêtre. **« - Sans parler de ce qui pourrait arriver aux affaires de Quatre si son organisateur de mariage brisait l'union du siècle pour voler le marié. »**

Milliardo rigola de bon cœur.** « - Tu es pathétique ! » **S'écria-t-il, se penchant en avant et posant les coudes sur la table pour qu'il puisse me regarder vers le bas. **« - Au diable le scandale ! Ce ne serait pas le premier et ça ne sera pas le dernier. Et au diable Relena tant que tu y es ! Elle n'a jamais su apprécier sa chance, et elle ne va pas mourir de dépression si elle le perd. »**

Ma mâchoire frappa presque la table alors que je regardai Milliardo. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il pouvait tolérer que je vole le fiancé de sa sœur. **« - Mais… mais… »**

**« - Mais rien ! » **Coupa-t-il en prenant sa tasse et la finissant d'un trait. **« - Je devrais te ramener là-bas et te pousser à l'embrasser devant tous les invités de cette fête, Maxwell… vous exposez tous les deux devant ces idiots ! »**

**« - Il n'y a aucun besoin de… »**

Il me tira sur mes pieds, poussant ma tasse dans mes mains. **« - Termine. » **Ordonna-t-il fermement.

Je bus docilement le reste de mon café, le regardant par-dessus le rebord en était certain qu'il était cliniquement fou. Puis je la reposai. **« - Que vas-tu faire ? » **Demandai-je prudemment.

Il secoua la tête. **« - N'ai pas peur. Je ne vais pas te ramener à la fête et déclarer publiquement ton amour pour lui. Mais je vais te ramener chez toi, t'escorter en sécurité jusqu'à ta porte, recueillir un très passionné baiser dénudé de sens et retourner dans ma froide et solitaire maison sur la mer. Ensuite, je vais t'appeler et te harceler pour que tu deviennes un homme et que tu l'emmènes loin de Relena jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par le faire. »**

Il prit mon bras dans le sien, m'escorta dehors sous le regard toujours ébahis des deux adolescents. Mais alors qu'il ouvrit la portière et me fit entrer dans la voiture, je le regardai avec le plus chaleureux sourire que j'avais. **« - Ca n'auras pas de sens. » **Promis-je, puisque c'est _tout_ ce que je pouvais lui promettre.

Il sourit en retour, une expression mélancolique sur le visage. **« - Yuy est le putain de bâtard le plus chanceux que j'ai rencontré. » **Soupira-t-il. Puis il fit le tour et prit place derrière le volant, démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers l'autoroute.

Fidèle à sa parole, il me reconduisit chez moi, m'accompagna à ma porte et me donna un baiser vraiment très passionné, puis il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour lui… qu'il n'était pas aussi stupide que moi et qu'il ne perdrait pas son temps à languir sur quelqu'un qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir.

Puis il haussa un sourcil. **« - Mais si j'entends un moment sur le mariage de Yuy et Relena… si tu laisse cela se produire… je te poursuivrai jusqu'aux extrémités de la Terre et je me jetterai à tes pieds. Parce qu'alors, je saurais que tu n'étais pas **_**vraiment**_** amoureux de lui. »**

J'étais toujours debout adossé contre ma porte après qu'il soit parti, regardant d'un air rêveur l'endroit où il avait disparu, pensant que même quelqu'un de doux et charmant, il ne pouvait pas tenir une chandelle à Heero. Et franchement, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour Milliardo. J'étais sûr qu'il trouverait quelqu'un qu'il désirerait tout autant que moi, et cette personne serait un fils de pute très chanceux.

Après quelques minutes, je suis finalement rentré dans mon appartement, jetant ma veste sur le canapé et desserrant ma cravate alors que je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je mis de l'eau à chauffer pour un thé et appuya sur le bouton du répondeur alors que je passais devant.

Et puis je me pétrifiai au son de la voix d'Heero, alors qu'il s'excusait pour l'ensemble raté de cette soirée.

Putain. Il avait raccroché en disant 's'il te plait', non ? Je passai une main sur mon visage pour sécher mes larmes, frustré de la facilité que la douleur dans sa voix me faisait pleurer. Ouais, j'accepterai de lui parler quand il reviendra. Je ne savais pas ce que je dirais, ou même si nous parlerons vraiment. Mais je ne pouvais pas refuser son appel désespéré. Et pas seulement parce que je savais que Milliardo me harcèlerait si je n'essayais pas au moins d'arranger les choses, mais parce que j'aimai vraiment Heero.

Et il avait dit qu'il m'aimait. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Près d'une semaine passé sans appel, et j'ai pensé que le voyage qu'Heero avait mentionné était pour les affaires, comme d'habitude. C'était parfait pour moi vu que j'avais beaucoup à faire et beaucoup de travail à rattraper. Au milieu de tout ça, Quatre avait terminé le dossier de Relena et Heero et l'avait envoyé au manoir, m'assurant ainsi que mes responsabilités étaient terminée et que tout contact avec eux serait de mon propre choix.<p>

Il m'avait aussi dit de ne pas me cacher derrière l'excuse de ruiner ses affaires si je voulais poursuivre une relation avec Heero. En d'autres termes, il me relançait la balle de telle manière que je n'aurais personne à blâmer sauf moi-même si je laisser passer cette erreur de rêve entre mes doigts. Je me suis presque demandé si Milliardo l'avait appelé… deux blonds sournois avec la même idée… donner un coup de pied dans le cul de Duo pour le faire bouger et avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Pour ces raisons, ainsi que mon propre auto-indulgent désir d'entendre sa voix, j'ai répondu au téléphone le vendredi suivant quand j'ai vu le nom d'Heero s'affichait sur mon portable.

**« - Maxwell. »**

**« - Duo ? C'est moi, Heero. Euh… pourrai-je parler à Relena ? »**

**« - Relena ? » **Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'Heero appeler sur _mon_ téléphone pour parler à Relena ?

**« - Ouais, elle a dit que vous passeriez la journée ensemble aujourd'hui. Mais elle a éteint son propre portable. Je n'arrête pas de tomber sur la messagerie vocale. »**

J'étais terrassé. Relena avait dit à Heero qu'elle serait avec _moi_ aujourd'hui ? Eh bien, pourquoi diable le ferait-elle ? Nous n'avions plus rien à préparer pour le mariage et elle avait l'entièreté du dossier entre les mains maintenant.

**« - Où es-tu ? » **Demandai-je, gagnant de temps pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

**« - L'aéroport. » **Fut la réponse impatiente. **« - Je viens d'arriver. »**

**« - Euh… 'Ro… » **J'hésitai sur les mots de peur de laisser échapper la vérité sans savoir les retombée que cela pourrait avoir. **« - Est-ce que tu pourrais rappeler ? Nous sommes occupés pour le moment. »**

**« - Bien sûr, Duo. » **Dieu, il semblait fatigué.

**« - Tu vas bien ? » **Demandai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

**« - Pas vraiment. » **Dit-il catégoriquement. **« - Je… j'ai beaucoup de chose dans ma tête. »**

**« - Quelle merde. »**

Il y eut une longue pause et je l'entendis soupirer si profondément que je dus fermer les yeux et me mordre la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper que je l'aimai et que je m'en fichai qu'il épouse Relena… tant que je pourrais partager mon lit avec lui tout le temps.

**« - Duo ? »**

**« - Je vais devoir raccrocher. » **Dis-je rapidement. **« - Bye, 'Ro. » **Je raccrochai avant qu'il ne puisse m'arrêter et je me dirigeai vers la Jaguar dans l'intention de me rendre au manoir afin de savoir exactement à quel jeu jouait Relena.

* * *

><p>J'ai fais le trajet en un temps record, me garant près d'une voiture inconnue et sans aucun signe de Walter. Je sortis de la Jag et me suis dirigé vers le manoir, frappant doucement à la porte. Lorsque personne ne vint ouvrir, je me dirigeai vers le côté de la maison pour rejoindre la véranda, lieu où chacun semblait passer beaucoup de temps.<p>

Relena était dans les bras d'un grand et bel homme, au milieu d'un baiser passionné alors que j'apparaissais au coin.

**« - Bon dieu, Relena ! » **Laissai-je échapper avant que je puisse me retenir. **« - T'es qu'une pute ! »**

Elle tourna un visage écarlate vers moi et écarquilla les yeux. **« - Duo ? Ce… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »**

Je mis mes mains sur les hanches, haussant un sourcil sceptique. **« - Que vas-tu me faire croire que c'est ? » **J'avais été la cible de ses avances et je savais que cela ressemblait _exactement_.

L'homme fit un pas vers moi, le visage sombre de colère. **« - Qui diable êtes-vous ? En quoi ça vous regarde ce que fait Relena ? » **Exigea-t-il.

**« - Je suis son putain d'organisateur de mariage ! » **Rétorquai-je froidement. **« - Et corrigez-moi si je me trompe, vous ne ressemblez pas à son fiancé. »**

Il lança à Relena un regard amusé mélangé à un peu de colère.** « - Alors c'est lui le gay, hein ? »**

Je m'approchai, ressentant les démangeaisons pour un combat. **« - Que faire si je le suis ? » **Grondai-je. **« - Je peux quand même te botter le cul au point que tu t'en souviendras encore la semaine prochaine ! »**

L'homme se jeta en avant et Relena poussa un cri paniqué, et j'esquivai son coup pour lui donner un solide coup de poing dans son estomac. Cependant, puisque ce gars était assez bien bâti, ça le secoua à peine et il passa un bras autour de moi, nous envoya tous deux au sol.

**« - Duo ! Geoffrey, non ! » **S'écria Relena, s'élançant vers nous et prenant futilement un des bras de l'homme alors qu'il essayait de me coincer au sol pour qu'il puisse me frapper au visage. _« Merde, mec ! Pas le visage. »_

Hey, je n'ai pas perdu mon argent avec ces séances hebdomadaires de sport. J'eus la présence d'esprit de donner un coup de genou dans l'aine du gars. Et celui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux ainsi que me donnai la chance de rouler sur le côté et de me remettre sur mes pieds.

Ne pensez pas que je n'ai pas eu énormément de plaisir à regarder ce cafard se relever péniblement et braquer un regard hargneux sur moi.

**« - Relena, si tu veux que ton putain d'organisateur de mariage s'en sorte vivant, tu ferais mieux de lui demander de dégager d'ici ! » **Grogna-t-il.

Je rigolai à voix haute. **« - Vivant ? » **Raillai-je. **« - Je ne suis pas celui qui vient juste par hasard de frapper tes pauvres petites noix ? »**

J'ai toujours eu le don pour faire ressortir le pire chez les gens qui voulaient me faire du mal, Geoffrey ne faisant pas exception. Avec un cri de rage incohérent, il se jeta de nouveau sur moi et je fis un léger pas en arrière, préparant mon poing pour recevoir ce fils de pute.

Au même moment, Relena a apparemment décidé de sauver son amant et elle se mit dans la trajectoire de mon poing, se recevant le coup dans la pommette. Elle s'effondra comme un sac de patate.

**« - Aw… merde… Lena ! »** Je m'éloignai de son petit-ami en colère et essayai de voir comment elle était gravement blessé, mais il attrapa mon bras et me jeta en arrière, m'envoyant cogner contre la porte de la véranda.

Il s'avançait pour finir le travail alors que j'étais toujours en train d'essayer de reprendre mon souffle lorsque la voix de Relena s'éleva.

**« - Bon dieu, Geoffrey ! Laisse-le tranquille ! » **Cria-t-elle, une main plaquée sur le visage et se remettant sur ses pieds. **« - Arrête ! »**

Étonnamment, le gros bœuf l'écouta, arrêtant son approche et se tournant pour revenir vers elle. Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille mais elle le repoussa en criant.

**« - Rentre chez toi, Geoffrey. Je t'appellerai. » **Elle l'embrassa légèrement, s'adoucissant légèrement puis elle hocha la tête vers la sortie.

Il me lança un coup d'œil alors que je posai mes mains sur mes genoux, reprenant un souffle bien nécessaire et je lui fis un doigt d'honneur, plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant.

**« - Au revoir, Geoffrey. » **Dit rapidement Relena, le poussant vers la sortie.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi avec un mélange d'émotion sur son visage. **« - Tu vas bien ? »**

Je me redressai, jeta ma natte par-dessus mon épaule. **« - Je vais bien, Lena. » **Dis-je sèchement. **« - Ce qui est plus que je pourrais dire pour ton idiot de copain après qu'Heero découvre tout ça. »**

Elle me lança un coup d'œil sinistre. **« - Tu ne vas pas lui dire… ? »**

Je la regardai. **« - Pourquoi pas ? » **Demandai-je. **« - Jésus, Relena ! Tu le trompe ! Il a le droit de le savoir. »**

Elle s'approcha et je ressenti un pincement de culpabilité quand je vis l'ecchymose sur sa pommette délicate. **« - Duo… s'il te plait… tu dois comprendre. » **Supplia-t-elle, tournant des yeux embués vers moi. **« - Heero est souvent absent. Et même quand il est là, il est tellement réservé, si grave. Il n'y a rien du tout de passionné en lui ! »** Je voulais dire combien elle se trompait, me rappelant avec chaleur ses baisers affamés et la passion brûlante quand il me touchait. Mais elle continua. **« - Geoffrey est comme toi… charmant, mignon… il me fait rire. »**

**« - Il n'y a **_**rien**_** comme moi ! » **Crachai-je froidement. **« - Je ne vole pas les… » **Je m'arrêtai, alors que j'avais l'impression que de la glace coulait dans mes veines. **« - Fuck. » **Murmurai-je, fatigué, mettant mes mains sur mon visage et essayant de calmer la soudaine nausée.

Je sentis la main de Relena sur mon poignet et puis elle fut juste en face de moi, regardant mon visage. **« - S'il te plait, Duo. Je vais faire quelque **_**chose**_**. Juste, ne dis rien à Heero sur ça. Il pourrait faire quelque chose de fou ! »**

Je devais admettre que la culpabilité qui tordait mes tripes me faisait tellement mal que je ne pouvais rien dire. Qui étais-je pour la blâmer alors que j'avais fait avec son fiancé ce qu'elle lui faisait également ? Rien, sans doute.

Il fallait faire quelque chose définitivement.

Elle s'approcha plus près, passant ses bras autour de ma taille. **« - Je suis sérieuse. » **Insista-t-elle. **« - Je vais faire quelque chose pour toi. »**

Et puis, bon sang, elle se mit à m'embrasser à nouveau et avec beaucoup plus de passion que quand elle avait été ivre ! Je fus pris par surprise juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle soit capable de me plaquer contre le mur et de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Putain, mais la fille était agressive !

**« - Bon dieu, Relena ! » **J'avais le souffle court alors que je la repoussai par les épaules. **« - Je te l'ai dis, je suis **_**gay**_** ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ? » **Je m'essuyai la bouche avec ma manche, lui lançant un regard accusateur.

**« - Le sexe est le sexe, Duo. » **Dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme pour une femme qui était juste en train de ne me promettre 'rien' en échange de mon silence. **« - Je suis sûr que je pourrais te faire profiter si tu me donnais une demi-chance. »**

Ma mâchoire chuta. **« - Tu es incroyable, Relena. » **Je secouai la tête. **« - Je pars d'ici. » **Je me suis détourné mais elle attrapa mon bras.

**« - Ne pars pas, Duo ! Ce n'est pas fini ! »**

**« - Bien sûr que si, ça l'est ! » **Grondai-je en tournant la tête vers elle. **« - C'est complètement fini. Je vais dire à Heero que tu n'étais pas avec moi aujourd'hui… que tu lui as menti et que je t'ai surprise dans les bras de ton amant ! »** Je me dégageai de sa prise et me dirigea vers le côté de la maison d'une démarche rapide, avec Relena trottinant derrière moi.

**« - Si tu fais ça…. ! »** Cria-t-elle rageusement, sa fureur évidente dans sa voix stridente. **« - Tu seras **_**viré**_**, Duo ! Tu m'entends ? »**

**« - C'est parfait pour moi ! » **Ai-je répondu. **« - Et je te ferais parvenir la facture du pressing pour les vêtements que ton Fucktoy a simplement ruiné ! » **Je levai une manche déchirée alors que je tournai au coin de l'allée et manquait de rentrer en collision avec Walter, qui venait tout juste d'arriver. **« - Bon dieu ! » **Sifflai-je, m'arrêtant à peine. Relena fit une autre razzia sur mon bras et je me dégageai, la repoussant brutalement.

**« - Duo ! Je vais m'assurer que tu ne retravailles plus jamais dans cette ville ! » **Jura-t-elle.

Je me suis retourné et lui ait rit au nez. **« - Comme c'est cliché ! Amuses-toi bien à l'avenir, Lena. Je vais m'assurer que chacun sache qu'elle salope tu es ! »**

Walter me regarda bouche bée alors que je le dépassai pour rejoindre la Jag. Alors que je démarrai la voiture, je regardai en arrière pour voir Relena sangloter avec impuissance contre la large poitrine du maitre d'hôtel alors qu'il lui caressait doucement le dos et me fusillait du regard. Eh bien, cela s'est bien passé… non.

Ah, bien. Je suppose qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison, prendre une douche, puis aller au Circus pour dire à Quatre que je venais de ruiner son entreprise. Seulement, ce n'était pas ma faute cette fois… vraiment.

Dieu, je souhaitai n'avoir jamais renoncé à boire… encore.

_**A suivre…**_


	53. Trahison

**_shinimegami_****_: _**_Alors maintenant qu'on a eu la grande révélation pour Duo dans le chapitre précédent, lui permettant ainsi de foncer dans sa relation avec Heero sans se sentir coupable... va maintenant suivre la réaction d'Heero... je te laisse découvrir tout cela et je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas responsable si une crise de nerfs ou de larme suis après ce chapitre, lol._

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 53 : Trahison**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Je dis à Wufei de me laisser à l'aéroport, quand il devint évident que mes bagages perdus ne seraient pas susceptibles d'être retrouvé en tout temps de ce siècle. Il avait des choses à faire et j'étais déterminé à intimider le personnel aérien jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me donne une réponse définitive.

**« - Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'attendes ? » **Demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas bailler d'ennui.

Mais étions tous les deux morts de fatigue à cause du décalage horaire, mais il n'avait aucune raison de souffrir avec moi. **« - J'en suis sûr, Wufei. Pargan peut venir avec la limousine dès que j'aurais eu une réponse de ses incompétents sur le temps qu'il faudra pour récupérer ma valise du vol à destination de Tahiti. »**

Il essaya de ne pas sourire mais finit par faire un sourire narquois. **« - Au moins, tes bagages ont obtenu un bon voyage dans cette histoire. »**

Je lui lançai un regard noir à moitié sérieux. **« - Tu peux partir maintenant. »**

Il me donna une tape dans le dos. **« - Rendez-vous au bureau lundi, Yuy. Nous aurons droit à beaucoup de travail, alors sois en forme, okay ? »**

**« - D'ici là, j'aurais résolu le problème principal. » **Lui rappelai-je. Nous avions beaucoup parlé au cours des repas et durant les longues soirées de travail pour arriver à un plan d'action. J'allais rompre nettement avec Relena définitivement, puis tenter de faire comprendre à Duo que même si ça ressemblait à une rupture à cause de lui, ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné avec Relena. Franchement, je n'avais jamais été en mesure de lui faire confiance et ma violente jalousie la rendait folle. Nous étions condamnés dès le départ, avec ou sans l'intervention de Duo. Si seulement je pouvais _lui_ faire voir de cette façon.

Wufei hocha la tête, comprenant ma tension chaque fois que nous abordions ce sujet stressant. **« - J'espère que ça ira. » **Fit-il avec une réelle préoccupation. **« - Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler tout le temps, non ? »**

**« - Je sais. Et merci. »**

Il s'éloigna et je me suis penché contre le comptoir des réclamations, attendant que l'employé revienne avec le formulaire. Ayant peu de chose à faire, j'ai composé le numéro de Relena, seulement pour tomber sur un message vocal qui disait qu'elle passait la journée avec son organisateur de mariage.

Et puis, je me suis souvenir que Relena avait mentionné quelque chose en début de semaine comme quoi elle devait voir Duo vendredi pour revoir certains détails du mariage. Oui, le mariage que j'avais l'intention d'annuler. Comme je l'ai dis avant, j'avais besoin d'avoir un tête-à-tête pour parler avec ma fiancée… et vite. Il était grand temps que je lui fasse savoir qu'il n'y aurait pas du tout de mariage.

Pendant ce temps, j'avais vraiment besoin de passer par elle pour que Pargan vienne me chercher. N'était-ce pas là le but d'un téléphone portable que l'on emporte partout avec soi lorsque vous n'êtes pas chez vous pour prendre un appel ? Alors pourquoi Relena avait-elle éteint le sien ?

Je me suis senti un peu gauche de devoir téléphoner à Duo pour joindre Relena. En fait, c'était douloureusement maladroit. J'avais laissé ce message sur son répondeur moins d'une semaine plus tôt et je ne savais pas ce que sa réponse pourrait être. Le pire, c'est que je ne pourrais même pas lui en parler avec Relena à ses côtés.

J'imagine que l'appel a été tout aussi maladroit pour Duo. Il avait déjà exprimé beaucoup de culpabilité sur notre relation. Debout à côté de Relena en train de me parler devait être atrocement inconfortable. Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle il a coupé court à notre conversation.

Lorsque ni Relena, ni Duo ne m'a rappelé, j'ai commencé à me demander ce qu'il se passait. Et alors que je réfléchissais, je me suis souvenir que Duo m'avait dit que Quatre Winner se chargerait des derniers détails. Alors pourquoi Relena devait-elle voir Duo ?

Je pensais que Winner aurait une réponse à cette question. Peut-être Duo avait-il reprit. J'ai même commencé à appeler à son bureau, mais j'ai raccroché avant que l'appel aboutisse. Non… je ne pouvais pas appeler Winner. Je ne voulais pas l'impliquer aussi. Ou si ?

Et me voila maintenant avec deux devinettes à résoudre !

Mon train de pensée fut brièvement interrompu quand l'employé revint avec le formulaire. **« - Voici la copie de votre demande, Monsieur Yuy. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le délai prévu pour vos bagages est de vingt-quatre heures. »**

Je regardai les papiers d'un air menaçant. **« - Vingt-quatre heures ? Ils ne peuvent pas être interceptés lors d'une escale ? »**

**« - Malheureusement, ils vont devoir aller jusqu'à Tahiti avant de pouvoir faire le chemin de retour. » **Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.** « - Mais ils seront récupérés dès que le vol atterrira et rapatriés ici. »**

Résistant à l'envie de froisser le bout de papier inutile dans ma main, je la fixai d'un air torve. **« - Voudriez-vous me téléphone quand ils seront ici ? »**

**« - En fait, nous allons vous les ramener chez vous. »** Promit-elle. **« - Nous appellerons avant bien sûr, juste pour s'assurer que vous serez chez vous. Et puis on vous les livrera. » **

Petit réconfort quand mon rasoir électrique préféré se trouvait dans ce foutu sac. Mais je pris une profonde inspiration pour rester calme. **« - Je suppose que c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire. » **Dis-je sèchement, pliant le formulaire et le glissant dans ma poche.

* * *

><p>Puisque Relena n'avait toujours pas rappelé, je décidai de me rendre au manoir et de l'attendre là-bas. Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle devait passer la journée avec Duo après qu'il m'ait dit ne plus rien à voir avec l'organisation de mon mariage.<p>

Je dois admettre que je voulais voir Duo aussi. Je voulais le voir encore plus que je voulais voir Relena. Peut-être que si je l'avais en face, je serais capable de dire si mes excuses étaient acceptées ou non. Le bref appel téléphonique ne m'avait rien dit.

D'ailleurs, il avait été plutôt évasif au téléphone. Maintenant que j'y pensais, il avait semblé plutôt étrange qu'il ne m'ait pas juste passé Relena. Je veux dire, quel était le problème ? Tout ce que je voulais était une minute de son temps. Même si Duo essayait de me tenir à distance en raison de nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, il aurait au moins pu prendre un message.

Je hélai un taxi, me demandant ce qui se passait et pourquoi Duo ne m'avait pas rappelé pour me dire pourquoi Relena ne le faisait pas.

Je commençai à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

Ça n'aida pas que le taxi que je pris était conduit par un homme qui parlait peu ou pas l'anglais. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'adresse que je lui donnai, et se trompa de sortie pour se rendre chez Relena.

Nous avons dû faire cinq kilomètre supplémentaire pour pouvoir faire demi-tour et rattraper la bonne sortie. S'il pensait que j'allais payer les kilomètres supplémentaire, il aurait une mauvaise surprise quand (et si) nous atteindrons notre destination.

J'essayai une fois de plus de composer le numéro de Relena, puis celui de Duo, mais aucun d'eux ne répondait. Et cela ne fit qu'empirer mon malaise, alors que le décalage horaire, la fatigue et le stress mettaient en branle mon imagination.

* * *

><p>Au moment où le taxi s'arrêta devant le manoir, j'étais si nerveux que je pouvais à peine tenir en place. Je regardai la cour, ne voyant rien de mal. Le break de Walter était là et la Jag de Duo n'était pas là, ce qui signifiait que Relena et mon amant étaient probablement quelque part.<p>

Je payai le prix de la course avec beaucoup de parcimonie et attrapa l'unique bagage que j'avais, avant de monter le perron.

Walter m'ouvrit la porte avant que je l'atteigne, le visage étonnamment pâle. **« - Dieu merci, vous êtes là, monsieur ! » **Dit-il en me faisait signe d'entrer rapidement.

**« - Quel est le problème ? »**

**« - C'est Mademoiselle Peacecraft, monsieur… elle est absolument inconsolable. »**

**« - Parce que ? » **Invitai-je, fronçant les sourcils.

**« - Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr. » **Dit-il en prenant mon bagage et le mettant de côté. **« - Elle est dans sa chambre, Monsieur Yuy. Si vous souhaitez venir avec moi s'il vous plait, vous pourriez en savoir plus d'elle. »**

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il parlait, mais je le suivis dans les escaliers. **« - Pourriez-vous me renseigner un peu, Walter ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ici ? » **Demandai-je alors que nous atteignons l'étage.

**« - Elle et Monsieur Maxwell ont eu une sorte… d'altercation. »**

**« - Altercation ? »**

**« - Je suis arrivé ici il y a une demi-heure environ, et la Jaguar était garée devant. J'ai entendu des voix s'élever de derrière alors j'ai fait le tour. Et puis Monsieur Maxwell a surgi du coin de la maison, me rentrant presque dedans. » **Il fit un geste vague. **« - Miss Peacecraft courait après lui, criant quelque chose sur lui, comme quoi il ne travaillerait plus jamais cette ville de nouveau, et il l'a traité de… de… »**

**« - De quoi ? »**

**« - Euh, de… de salope, monsieur. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **Je m'arrêtai dans mon élan et Walter se tourna pour me faire face, me regardant à moitié fâché, et moitié troublé.

**« - Une salope. »**

**« - J'ai entendu la première fois. »** Dis-je platement. **« - Pourquoi diable la traiterait-il ainsi ? »**

**« - Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Mais il était évident qu'ils avaient… combattus. »**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si Relena avait découvert pour Duo et moi. Je ressenti une vague de panique, me demandant si Milliardo avait entendu mon message sur le répondeur de Duo et l'avait répété à sa sœur. Merde ! S'il l'avait fait… elle avait dû confronter Duo… et je ne pouvais même pas commencer à imaginer ce qui était arrivé.

Eh bien, effectivement, je ne pouvais pas deviner. Sachant combien Duo détestait mentir, je me doutais qu'il aurait vraiment menti s'il était accusé d'avoir des sentiments pour moi.

Merde Duo et son honnêteté ! S'il avait dit à Relena pour nous, elle avait dû devenir hystérique. Je suis sûr que 'putain de L-2' et autres insultes de ce genre ont dû être lancés… et aussi poli et charmant qu'était Duo habituellement, je ne savais pas exactement combien il aurait pu dire après ce qui s'était passé à la fête de fiançailles.

**« - Est-ce que… Relena va bien ? »**

**« - Peut-être devriez-vous voir par vous-même. » **Walter me tira dans le long couloir menant à la chambre de Relena.

**« - Voir **_**quoi**_**, Walter ? **_**Dites-moi**_** ! »**

**« - Eh bien, Miss Peacecraft a un bleu plutôt désagréable sur la joue. »**

**« - De Duo ? » **Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il aurait blessé Relena. C'était complètement différent du caractère de Duo… totalement incroyable.

**« - Je n'aime pas sauter aux conclusions, monsieur. Mais Monsieur Maxwell était assez furieux quand il est parti. Et il y avait du rouge à lèvre sur joue. »**

**« - Duo l'a frappé ? »**

**« - Encore une fois, monsieur, je déteste faire des suppositions. Mais selon toutes les apparences, oui, il l'a fait. »**

**« - Rouge à lèvres ? » **Demandai-je tardivement, me demandant comment du rouge à lèvre aurait pu atterrir sur le visage de Duo.

**« - Oui, Monsieur. »**

J'étais perdu. Je ne pouvais pas commencer à deviner ce qui s'était passé sur cette terrasse qui aurait pu donner lieu à une engueulade, que Duo frappe Relena ou qu'il se retrouve avec du rouge à lèvre sur le visage. Cela n'avait aucun sens du tout.

Mais quand je frappai à la porte et entrai dans la chambre de Relena, je ressentis une pointe de sympathie immédiate pour la jeune fille blotti sur son lit avec une poche de glace sur le visage.

**« - Relena ? »**

Elle leva des yeux rouges et gonflés vers moi, le visage mouillé de larme et une sombre ecchymose se répandant sur sa joue gauche. Elle éclata de sanglot en me voyant. **« - Oh… Heero… »**

J'allai à ses côtés, glissant un bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage contre ma chemise, sanglotant toujours. **« - Chut… » **Apaisai-je, tapotant doucement son dos tandis que mon instinct de protection s'emparait de mon corps. Ça me déchirait le cœur de la voir ainsi si traumatisé. J'étais habitué à la voir calme et posée, ou irascible et manipulatrice, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu si effondrée.

**« - Relena, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

Elle pleura si fort, secouant la tête et marmonnant contre mon épaule.

**« - Lena, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis. » **Dis-je attentivement. **« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Duo était ici ? »**

Elle hocha la tête, ne soulevant pas son visage, puis poussa un soupir tremblant avant de se remettre à pleurer. Elle était à peine cohérente, sanglant si fort que je ne pus saisir qu'un tiers des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

**« - Relena… qui t'a frappé ? »**

**« - D… Duo. » **S'étouffa-t-elle entre deux sanglots. **« - Il allait dire… que je t'avais trompé… je l'ai supplié de pas le faire… mais… mais il était si fu… furieux. »**

**« - Duo ? » **J'étais absolument horrifié. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Duo frapperait une femme, pu importe combien elle l'avait énervé. **« - Duo t'a frappé ? » **J'avais vraiment du mal à accepter ça.

Elle hocha la tête, pleurant plus fort dans ma chemise.

Si la description de Walter sur les évènements n'aurait pas correspondu à celle de Relena, j'aurais pu hésiter, mais elle avait clairement dit que Duo l'avait frappé et qu'il était parti. Mais j'avais un peu de mal à comprendre le début de Relena, avant qu'ils ne se disputent, ils avaient… des rapports sexuels ? Bien que cela semblait peu probable, ça semblait quand même vrai, et je senti une aveuglante vague de douleur et de trahison m'envahir.

Duo m'avait trompé.

L'infidélité de Relena était à peine enregistrée, mais le fait que Duo m'ait trompé me coupait presque le souffle. J'écartai Relena de moi, la poussant à s'allonger sur le lit et la recouvrant avec sa couverture. Puis je me levai, sentant un besoin ardent de libérer la douleur et la colère qui bouillait en moi. **« - Je reviendrais plus tard, Relena. »**

**« - Ou… Ou vas… vas-tu ? » **Demanda-t-elle en me regardant et resserrant sa couverture autour d'elle.

**« - A l'appartement de Duo. »**

**« - Ma… mais… »**

**« - Il t'a frappé, Relena. Je n'aime pas ce qui s'est passé d'ailleurs ! Il n'avait pas le droit de te frapper ! »**

**« - Mais c'était une… »**

J'étais sorti avant même qu'elle termine sa phrase, heurtant presque Walter dans le couloir. **« - Walter, appelez le médecin de famille pour examiner la joue de Mademoiselle Peacecraft, s'il vous plait. Et appelez Milly pour qu'elle prépare du thé et s'occupe d'elle. »**

**« - Oui, monsieur. Ou allez-vous ? »**

**« - Rendre une visite à Monsieur Maxwell. » **Dis-je les dents serrées.

* * *

><p>Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Duo ne dura que la moitié du temps qu'il aurait dû, alors que je dépassais les limitations de vitesse et les lois de la route. Et ma colère n'avait pas refroidi d'un iota quand je suis arrivé, mais ma rage semblait plutôt s'être intensifié alors que je roulais… repensant aux flirts de Duo, ses manies… comment il avait facilement gagné l'affection de Relena, puis la mienne.<p>

Ces pensées alimentèrent ma fureur à l'idée qu'il l'avait séduite et menacer de me le dire. Etait-ce une sorte de vengeance pour les fiançailles ? Sa façon de montrer que personne ne baise Duo Maxwell sans conséquence ? Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison de ses actions… seulement que c'était inexcusable. Peu importe combien je pensais l'aimer, je ne pouvais pas expliquer tout cela de suite.

Je gravis les escaliers marches par marches et tambourina à sa porte. **« - Bon dieu, Duo ! N'essaye même pas de prétendre que tu n'es pas ici ! » **J'avais vu la Jeep et la Jaguar sur le parking, je savais donc qu'il était bien chez lui.

Il ouvrit la porte, portant un jean et un tee-shirt délavé. Sa tresse semblait humide, comme s'il venait de sortir de la douche et il avait un regard perplexe. **« - Heero ? Que diable fais-tu ici ? »**

Comment osait-il agir en faisant les surpris ! Pensait-il que juste parce que je n'aimais pas Relena, je ne me souciais pas d'elle ? **« - Tu as frappé Relena ! »**

Il hocha la tête, passant une main dans sa frange humide. **« - Eh bien, oui, mais en toute honnêteté… »**

Mon poing le frappa carrément en plein visage, l'envoyant contre le cadre de la porte. Il poussa un juron surpris, mettant ses mains sur son nez ensanglanté.

**« - Qu'est-ce que.. ? »**

Mon deuxième coup l'atteignit dans les côtes, le pliant en deux et pour faire bonne mesure, je le frappai une troisième fois sur le côté de la tête, l'envoyant contre le mur et s'écroulant au sol, tenant toujours son visage blessé.

**« - Ce n'était pas suffisant pour toi de me séduire et m'éloigner de Relena ? Tu devais aussi me tromper avec elle et puis la menacer ? Lui faire du mal ? Quel genre de bâtard frappe une femme ? » **Il ne répondit pas, sauf marmonner un autre juron dans ses mains, essayant de bouger ses jambes pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment en attente d'une réponse de toute façon. **« - Si jamais tu poses encore une fois la main sur Relena, je te tuerais ! » **Jurai-je en tournant les talons et m'éloignant avant que je ne craque complètement et lui dise combien sa trahison me blessait.

J'avais pensé que me défouler sur Duo me ferait me sentir mieux, mais alors que je me glissai derrière le volant de ma voiture, je me sentais vide et désolé. Dieu, je l'avais aimé. Je pensai qu'il m'aimait.

Mais apparemment, l'expression nonchalamment prononcé n'avait rien signifié pour lui.

Et ni moi.

_**A suivre…**_


	54. L'amour fait mal

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapitre 54 : L'amour fait mal**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Heero n'était pas partit depuis cinq minutes quand j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier, puis Quatre s'agenouilla à mes côtés.

**« - Duo, tu vas bien ? »**

**« - Putain. » **Haletai-je, tenant toujours mon visage douloureux.

**« - Jésus, qu'a-t-il fait ? » **Fit une autre voix.

**« - Trowa… ? » **Je levai les yeux pour voir le sexy barman en double par-dessus l'épaule de Quatre. **« - Wow… je peux en avoir un ? »**

**« - Un quoi ? » **Demanda Quatre, me soulevant la tête et plaçant un mouchoir entre mes mains pour endiguer le sang.

**« - Tro… » **Réussi-je à dire d'une voix rauque, grimaçant et gémissant à la douleur dans mes côtes. **« - Ah merde ! Côtes cassées. » **Devinai-je à voix haute.

**« - Tu vas à l'hôpital. » **Annonça Quatre.

**« - Non… pas la peine… je peux me soigner seul. »**

**« - Putain, Duo ! Il faut que tu fasses examiner et que tu passes une radio ! » **S'écria Quatre.

J'avais appris des années plus tôt qu'il ne fallait pas argumenter quand Quatre commençait à dire des jurons, alors je laissai Trowa et lui me remettre sur pieds et me porter à moitié vers l'ascenseur.

Alors que nous attendions l'ouverture des portes, je regardai Quatre. **« - Que fais-tu ici ? »**

**« - Relena m'a appelé. »**

**« - Salope. » **Grognai-je, me demandant ce qu'elle avait dit à Heero pour le mettre tellement en colère. **« - C'est de sa faute de toute façon. »**

**« - Oui, elle a dit quelque chose comme ça dans son babillage hystérique. » **Fit sèchement Quatre. **« - Je ne comprenais pas la moitié, mais j'ai saisi les mots 'Heero', 'Duo' et 'tuer'. J'ai pensé que je devais venir ici rapidement. »**

**« - Donc je suppose que je suis chanceux d'être encore vivant. » **Murmurai-je, m'appuyant lourdement contre Trowa et le mur. **« - Elle a dit pourquoi il voulait me tuer ? »**

**« - Comme je l'ai dit, ces trois mots sont tout ce que j'ai compris de notre brève conversation. » **Répliqua Quatre. **« - Peux-tu combler les trous ? »**

Sur le chemin de l'hôpital, j'ai raconté à Quatre et Trowa l'appel d'Heero, ma visite au manoir, avoir vu Relena avec Geoffrey et le chaos qui a suivi. Laissez-moi vous dire que parler avec un mouchoir sanglant est plus difficile qu'il n'y parait… et ça fait mal comme tout.

Okay, peut-être que c'était juste mon visage blessé qui était douloureux, mais ça ne rendait pas les explications faciles. **« - Et puis Heero s'est présenté, m'a demandé si je l'avais frappé et m'a frappé à son tour. » **Je fronçai les sourcils, puis grimaçai quand je réalisai que la moindre expression allait me faire mal pendant un certain temps. Merde, même grimacer. **« - Je suis tellement con. » **Marmonnai-je en fermant les yeux.

**« - Reste éveillé. » **Commanda fortement Quatre. **« - Et Trowa, pourrais-tu accélérer un peu ? Je pense qu'il a peut-être une commotion cérébrale. »**

**« - Juste parce que je vois deux barman sexy ? » **Plaisantai-je, laissant Quatre soulever ma frange doucement et observer d'un air critique mes yeux.

**« - Non, parce que tes pupilles sont de tailles différentes. » **Dit-il d'un air renfrogné.

**« - Oh. » **Je n'ai pas discuté plus, parce qu'il avait raison. Si mes pupilles étaient touchées, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait risque de commotion cérébrale. Merde, Heero frappait sacrément bien. **« - Peut-être n'est-ce pas si mal si on va à l'hôpital. » **Concédai-je.

* * *

><p>Assit dans un hôpital avec un sac de glace sur le visage n'était pas mon idée de passer une bonne soirée un vendredi soir. Quatre était à côté de moi, comme il l'avait été tout le long, un bras enroulé autour de ma taille pour me soutenir quand le docteur revint avec les radios.<p>

**« - Eh bien, Monsieur Maxwell, il semblerait que vous allez passer la nuit ici. » **Me dit-il avec un hochement de tête. **« - Fêlure de deux côtes, une légère commotion cérébrale et une possible fracture du nez. »**

**« - Vous devriez voir l'autre gars, doc. » **Plaisantai-je faiblement, grimaçant à la douleur lancinante dans mon visage.

Il gloussa sinistrement et me donna un comprimé de ce que je devinais être contre la douleur. **« - Pouvez-vous me donner des détails sur qui vous a fait ça et pourquoi ? »**

**« - Je suis un peu confus moi-même. » **Admis-je. Je savais que Relena avait dû convaincre Heero que j'étais le méchant. Qu'elle avait dû utiliser sa joue meurtrie pour attirer la sympathie, ou carrément m'accuser de l'avoir fait volontairement, elle avait réussi à le mettre dans une rage que je ne lui avais jamais vu avant.

Quatre marmonna quelque chose et retira son bras pour s'approcher de Trowa. **« - … Appelle le juge Rashid pour obtenir une ordonnance restrictive… »**

**« - Quatre, tu n'as pas à…. »**

**« - Merde, Duo ! » **Il se retourna avec un air menaçant qui était très inhabituel sur son joli visage. **« - Il a failli te tuer ! Il aurait pu. Je me fiche de ce que Relena lui a dit… il n'y a aucune excuse ! »**

J'hochai la tête, gémissant à la douleur dans ma tête. **« - Je sais. Mais il doit bien y avoir quelques explications… »**

**« - Très bien. Alors il les dira au juge ! » **Quatre sortit de la chambre, me laissant avec Trowa et le médecin.

**« - Tro ? »**

**« - Juste laisse-le. » **Conseilla-t-il venant prendre la place de Quatre près de moi. **« - Il se sentira moins impuissant s'il peut au moins s'assurer que tu es protégé à partir de maintenant. »**

**« - Ouais, je sais. » **Soupirai-je, me calant péniblement dans la chaleur réconfortante du barman.

**« - Il a raison de toute façon. Tu aurais très bien pu finir avec un traumatisme crânien plus sévère. Tu as eu de la chance. »**

**« - Je suis un putain de chanceux. » **Murmurai-je, clignant des yeux pour empêcher les larmes. Je veux dire, merde… quand j'ai quitté le manoir de Relena, je comptais dire à Heero ce qu'elle avait fait et que ça ne m'importait plus de le lui voler. Je le voulais simplement. Relena avait finalement fourni une excuse parfaite pour faire ce que mon cœur me supplier depuis longtemps. Comment cela s'était retourné au point qu'Heero me déteste au point de me battre à mort, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je savais juste que le regard que j'avais vu sur son visage avait fait plus mal que son poing.

Le médecin m'examina les yeux de nouveau et je lui en fus reconnaissant car il me donna l'excuse pour m'essuyer les yeux avec un mouchoir.

**« - Je vais devoir vous faire hospitaliser. » **Me dit le médecin. **« - Je veux un scanner et un IRM afin d'éliminer le risque de caillots ou une enflure du cerveau. »**

**« - Merde, doc, j'ai eu des combats de rue pire quand j'étais gamin. » **Lui assurai-je. **« - Vraiment. Mis à part un mal de tête carabiné et quelques côtes douloureuses, je vais bien. »**

**« - Oui et Monsieur Winner m'a promis des poursuites pour faute professionnelle de la taille du Texas si j'oubliais quelque chose. » **Me dit sèchement le médecin. **« - Je préfère être sûr que désolé. »**

Je réussi un pâle sourire. **« - Okay, doc. Vous êtes en charge. »**

* * *

><p>Il se passa plusieurs heures avant que le médecin en termine avec tous les tests qu'il voulait faire pour couvrir ses fesses. J'étais prêt à étrangler Quatre pour sa foutue mentalité protectrice. Mais je savais qu'il le faisait par amour donc je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir.<p>

Lorsque je fus finalement installé dans une chambre, il fut à mes côté, comme toujours. **« - Que ferai-je sans toi, Quat ? »**

**« - Probablement te recroqueviller et mourir. » **Dit-il avec désinvolture, me faisant un petit sourire maintenant qu'il était sûr que j'allais bien. **« - Au fait… j'ai parlé directement au juge Rachid, et un de ses hommes est en route pour nous délivrer une copie de l'ordonnance restrictive. Quelqu'un d'autre a été envoyé au manoir Peacecraft pour remettre l'autre copie à Yuy. »**

**« - Fuck. »**

**« - Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée… »**

**« - Je pense simplement qu'il doit y avoir une explication… »**

**« - Et je serais heureux de l'entendre… à un autre moment. » ** M'assura Quatre. **« - En attendant, je te protéger. Yuy a un tempérament violent et tant que la méprise ne sera pas éclairci, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. » **Il s'assit sur une chaise, regardant autour de la chambre stérile. **« - Tu veux un magazine ou quelque chose ? Je vais probablement bientôt devoir partir. Les heures de visites sont limitées. »**

**« - Je vais bien, Quat. Vraiment. »**

**« - Trowa est parti travailler pendant que tu faisais tes tests. Je pense que j'irais le rejoindre. »**

**« - Je vais bien. Cesse de t'inquiéter. » **Exhortai-je.

**« - Comme si. » **Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je réussi à sourire en retour même si ça me faisait mal. **« - Je peux te garantir que les médecins se sont assuré que je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir sans aide… puisque tu as menacé toutes sortes de conséquences désastreuses si les soins étaient inférieurs en quelques façons. »**

Il gloussa à cela et je me sentis beaucoup mieux. **« - Je suppose que je suis allé un peu fort. » **Admit-il. **« - Mais tu sais combien tu comptes, Duo. Si quelque chose t'arrivait, qui serait mon témoin à mon mariage ? »**

**« - Cela me rappelle. » **Dis-je avec une grimace. **« - Vu ce qui s'est passé avec Relena, je suppose que nous ne recevrons pas le paiement final pour le mariage comme s'était prévu. »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » **Dit-il en haussant les épaules. **« - Paniquée comme elle l'était quand elle m'a appelé, je crois que son attitude pourrait avoir changé. Après tout, elle sait qu'elle était complètent dans l'erreur. »**

**« - Comment peut-elle tromper un gars comme Heero ? » **_« Ouais. C'était la mauvaise chose à dire. »_

Le visage de Quatre s'assombrit comme un nuage d'orage. **« - Peut-être qu'elle n'aimait pas son tempérament. » **Dit-il catégoriquement.

Je déglutis et hochai la tête, essayant de ne pas me rappeler la façon dont Heero se pressait contre moi dans le lit ou la douceur de son toucher.

Quatre put voir ce que je pensais rien qu'en voyant l'expression douloureuse sur mon visage. **« - Ne t'avise pas de lui pardonner sans même avoir entendu pourquoi il a fait ça ! » **S'exclama-t-il, me regardant sévèrement.

**« - Je ne le ferais pas. » **Promis-je faiblement. **« - Mais je veux juste entendre l'explication, Quat. »**

**« - Et tu l'auras. Mais pas tant que tu ne seras pas guéri et que je serais sûr que tu n'auras pas de complication. Depuis quand laisses-tu quiconque s'en tirer si facilement comme Yuy le fait ? »**

**« - Jamais. » **Admis-je. C'était vrai. Même l'amant grand et musclé de Relena avait reçu ce qu'il méritait quand il avait essayé de me frapper. Je n'étais pas mou. Seulement, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce genre de violence physique de la part d'Heero. Je savais combien il pouvait être doux, je n'avais jamais deviné qu'il pouvait être tout aussi brutal. **« - Est-ce que…. Relena a-t-elle dit ce qu'elle avait raconté pour qu'il soit si furieux ? »**

**« - Non, elle n'était pas cohérente, Duo. Elle babillait qu'Heero était en route vers chez toi et très furieux. Je n'ai pas compris plus que ça. »**

**« - Pourrais-tu l'appeler ? » **Demandai-je attentivement.

Il poussa un soupir frustré. **« - Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais beaucoup croire en ce qu'elle dira, Duo. Mais si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, je l'appellerais dans la matinée et lui demanderait ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin. »**

**« - Merci, Quat. »**

Je voulais lui demander d'appeler Heero aussi, mais je savais qu'il refuserait. Il n'y avait aucune explication qu'Heero pourrait fournir pour apaiser mon ami surprotecteur. Et honnêtement, maintenant que la douleur disparaissait, je commençais à être énervé moi-même.

Je ne pouvais pas penser à une raison qui ferait lever la main d'Heero contre moi comme la façon dont il l'avait fait. Je veux dire, bien sûr, j'avais essayé de le frapper sur la terrasse à cette foutue fête de fiançailles. Mais c'était de sa faute pour avoir saisit mon bras… et le coup était en demi-teinte, au mieux. Je ne l'avais même pas touché.

Quand il s'était jeté sur moi, il avait été mortellement sérieux. Il ne m'avait même passé laisser expliquer que j'avais frappé Relena par accident, que c'était arrivé quand je me battais contre son putain d'amant. Et en fonction de ce que Relena lui avait révélé sur le sujet de ce qui s'était passé, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il m'ait cru de toute façon. J'étais presque sûr qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné à Heero sa rencontre avec Geoffrey. Elle n'était pas muette. Mais que lui avait-elle dit ? D'après ce que j'avais compris, elle m'avait accusé de l'avoir _délibérément_ frappé.

Et Heero avait _cru_ cette merde ?

Ça m'hérissait. Ce salaud croyait que j'avais vraiment frappé Relena. Peu importe la version qu'il avait entendu, cela résumait un sérieux manque de confiance en moi. Le genre de manque de confiance qui ruinait une relation.

Et qu'avait-il dit à propos de l'avoir trompé ? Quelque chose comme quoi je l'avais trompé aussi. Cela n'avait aucun sens du tout. Pourquoi aurait-il pensé que je l'ai trompé ? Pensait-il que j'avais couché avec Milliardo ? Et même si je l'avais fait, ce n'était pas vraiment les affaires d'Heero ? Tant qu'il était avec Relena, il n'avait pas le droit d'être possessif envers moi. Et puis pouvait-il d'ailleurs me le reprocher ?

Ma tête commençait sérieusement à me faire mal quand je sentis la main de Quatre sur mon épaule. **« - S'il te plait, essaye de te reposer, Duo. je serais là demain à la première heure… et dès que le médecin le dit, je te ramène à la maison pendant quelques jours. »**

**« - Quat, j'ai du travail à faire… »**

**« - Pas pour les deux prochaines semaines. » **Dit-il catégoriquement. **« - Je peux prendre en charge les arrangements du mariage de Catherine et si on a des nouveaux clients, je suis sûr que je pourrais les faire patienter une semaine ou deux. »**

Je soupirai de frustration, m'adossai à mes oreiller et fermai les yeux. **« - Ne m'as-tu pas porté assez souvent ? » **Demandai-je. **« - Je ne t'ai sauvé qu'une fois la vie, Quatre. Tu as sauvé la mienne une bonne douzaine de fois. »**

Il gloussa et je senti sa main caressait ma frange. **« - Et si la situation était inversée, combien de fois aurais-tu été prêt à me sauver, hein ? »**

**« - Autant qu'il l'aurait fallu. » **Admis-je, souriant malgré moi.

Il y eut quelques coups à la porte et un homme en costume entra, accompagné d'un agent de police. **« - Monsieur Winner ? »**

Quatre hocha la tête et l'homme lui tendit une enveloppe. **« - Le juge Rachid m'a envoyé vous livrer cela et j'ai emmené l'agent Adams pour prendre une déposition. »**

Je failli gémir. **« - Quat, tu n'as rien dit au sujet de l'arrestation d'Heero ! »**

**« - Ça va de paire avec un mandat. » **Répondit-il, antipathique.

**« - Mais il s'agissait d'un malentendus. » **Protestai-je, me redressant sur mes coudes.

**« - Tu ne sais pas encore. »**

**« - Si je le sais. » **Soutins-je. Dieu, pourquoi avais-je encore l'envie irrésistible de trouver une raison à ce qu'Heero avait fait ?

Certes, j'avais aussi une envie irrésistible d'aller lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de guérir d'abord.

Quatre me regarda simplement et prit l'agent à part. **« - Je vais vous donner les informations pertinentes. » **Dit-il doucement. **« - Monsieur Maxwell ne se sent pas encore bien. Ils le gardent en observation pour la nuit. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas mon idée ! » **Rappelai-je d'un ton maussade alors que l'agent de police et mon patron s'éloignait, me laissant seul.

Je suppose que Quat a donné mes informations, ainsi que le récit de ce qui s'est passé car l'agent griffonna sur son carnet pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis il se dirigea vers moi, lorgnant sans passion mon visage meurtri. **« - Voulez-vous porter plainte, monsieur Maxwell. »**

**« - Non ! » **Dis-je fermement. **« - Je **_**souhaite**_** sortir de ce lit d'hôpital et aller arracher une explication à l'idiot qui m'a envoyé ici. »**

Il me fit un sourire à cela. **« - Ne le faites pas s'il vous plait. Sinon je devrais recommencer mais vous serez du mauvais côté de la plainte. »**

**« - Ca ne serait pas la première fois. » **Murmurai-je avec un sourire penaud, me rappelant une arrestation plutôt embarrassante pendant une de mes beuveries après la mort d'Alex.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que je voulais donner à Heero le bénéfice du doute. Après avoir été l'esclave de mon tempérament une fois ou deux, je pouvais comprendre la tendance à agir d'abord et réfléchir ensuite.

Non pas que je le tolérai. Je veux dire, une semaine plus tôt, il m'avait laissé un message suppliant sur mon répondeur, jurant qu'il m'aimait. Si cela était vrai, comment pouvait-il croire le pire de moi sans même me donner une chance de m'expliquer ? _Cela_ était inexcusable. Et par dieu, je m'assurerais qu'il le sache !

Quatre intervint alors que l'agent ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour me demander ce que je voulais dire par ma dernière déclaration. **« - Duo a eu une soirée difficile, monsieur l'agent. Avez-vous tout ce dont vous avez besoin ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. » **Répondit l'homme en uniforme, me lançant un regard soupçonneux mais refermant son carnet. **« - Je vais dire à mon supérieur que vous ne voulez pas porter plainte. S'ils ont arrêté Yuy, ils le relâcheront. »**

Je mis une main sur mon visage, étouffant un gémissement. Si notre relation était déjà tendue avant ça, ça allait totalement la tuer. Je souhaitai plus que tout n'être jamais allé chez Relena cet après-midi. Je ne me serais jamais retrouvé dans une position où je pourrais être blâmé pour l'avoir blessée. Même si la voir avec Geoffrey m'avait clairement fait comprendre les choses sur Heero et moi, mais j'avais peur que le prix soit trop élevé.

**« - Ils sont partis. » **Déclara Quatre quelques instants plus tard, s'installant sur le bord du lit.

Je regardai derrière lui pour voir la porter se fermer derrière les deux visiteurs. **« - Bon sang, Quatre. Avais-tu besoin de faire arrêté Heero ? »**

**« - Comme je l'ai dis, une arrestation précédé généralement une ordonnance restrictive. »**

**« - Et comment vais-je obtenir une explication d'Heero si je ne peux même pas lui parler ? » **Demandai-je.

**« - Tu peux l'appeler. » **Me dit Quatre. **« - **_**Il**_** ne peut pas initier un contact avec **_**toi**_**. »**

Initier le contact ? Bien cela me rappelait des souvenirs… sa main se refermant sur la mienne pour m'empêcher de démarrer le jour où nous sommes allés voir Hilde… la façon dont il m'a retenu quand j'ai failli tomber du voilier… et bien sûr, ce baiser sur la plage qui a été le commencement de tout. Je tirai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et posa mon front sur eux.

Immédiatement un bras se glissa autour de mes épaules et Quatre me donna une accolade rassurante. **« - Ce n'est pas pour toujours, Duo. Juste le temps que les choses se calment. »**

**« - J'allais lui dire que je me fichais de briser son mariage. » **Marmonnai-je dans la couverture contre laquelle était enfoui mon visage. **« - Plus après l'avoir vu avec son amant. Mais maintenant… il ne voudra probablement plus jamais me parler. »**

Quatre renifla de scepticisme. **« - Il est plus probable qu'il te demande pardon à la première occasion qu'il aura. » **Il fit une pause pour l'effet. **« - Je ne suis pas sûr que tu devrez le pardonner. »**

**« - Pour quelqu'un que j'aime ? »**

**« - Je ne doute pas que tu l'aime, mais l'amour peut te pousser à lui faire confiance ? Pourras-tu toujours être en mesure de lui faire confiance après ça ? »**

**« - Cela dépend… du pourtant il a réagi comme il l'a fait… et s'il peut changer. »**

J'entendis un gros soupir. **« - Très bien… je l'appellerais demain et voir ce qu'il à a dire. Est-ce que ça te va ? »**

Je le regardai avec prudence. **« - Ca pourrait, si tu t'assures qu'il sache que j'ai frappé Relena par accident. »**

**« - Je m'assurerais qu'il sache tout. » **Concéda Quatre. **« - Mais je ne promets pas d'être tout sucre avec lui dont il se sentira comme le connard qu'il est. Il a eut tord d'agir comme il l'a fait, même si tu **_**aurais**_** frappé Relena volontairement. Et je vais sacrément bien lui dire. »**

Je lui fis un sourire ironique. J'avais déjà assisté à de nombreuses mise au point de Quatre et je savais qu'Heero se sentirait comme s'il était verbalement écorché avant que ça ne soit terminé. **« - Tu es le meilleur, Quat. » **Je lui rendis son étreinte. **« - Allez, pourquoi ne pas aller retrouver Trowa ? Il doit probablement s'inquiéter. »**

**« - Tu es sûr ? »**

**« - Je suis entre de bonnes mains. Nous avons déjà établi ça. » **Je lui lançai un regard genre 'tu vois' alors qu'une infirmière entrait pour me prendre la tension artérielle et la température et mettre à jour mon tableau.

Il sourit timidement. **« - Je suppose que cela prouve tes dires. Bon, je vais retrouver Trowa alors et lui dire que tu le salut. »**

**« - Embrasse ce magnifique étalon aux yeux vert pour moi aussi. » **Suggérai-je malicieusement.

**« - Ça sera fait. » **Promit-il, se penchant pour poser un doux baiser sur mon front avant de se diriger vers la porte pour aller rejoindre son fiancé.

_**A suivre…**_


	55. Vérités et conséquences

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapitre 55 : Vérités et conséquences**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Pour ajouter à mon humeur et couronner le pire jour de ma vie, un de mes pneus à crevé sur le chemin du retour au manoir de Relena. Disons simplement qu'il faut considérer cela comme une justice poétique, j'ai dû rouler sur une pièce de métal et fragiliser le pneu alors que je roulai à tombeau ouvert en direction de chez Duo pour le confronter.

Honnêtement, je n'avais pas eu l'intention de le frapper. Je voulais des réponses et pas la vengeance. Mais quand il m'avait ouvert et qu'il était aussi beau que jamais, j'ai souhaitai lui faire aussi mal qu'à moi. Puis il avait fait cet adorable demi-sourire alors qu'il admettait avoir frappé Relena et je l'ai frappé.

Putain. Je l'ai battu.

Maintenant que ma colère était évacuée, j'étais perturbé et malade, me demandant pourquoi j'avais réagi de manière si excessive et violente. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas demandé une réponse de Duo au lieu de simplement perdre mon sang-froid ? Je voulais savoir la vérité sur le pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait.

Je voulais savoir comment je pouvais être si mauvais avec lui. Était-ce ma faute si avait agi comme il l'avait fait ? Était-ce notre relation qui le poussait à se venger sur Relena pour être avec moi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas juste attendu ? Je lui avais dit que j'allais rompre avec Relena. Je lui avais dis que je l'aimais. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas suffisant ?

Dieu, je me sentais comme si j'étais à blâmer pour tout ! Si je n'avais pas fait un quelconque pas vers lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Il me semblait donc que se soit justice que je me retrouve sur le bas-côté de la route dans une brise de plus en plus froide, à changer un pneu que mon imprudence avait endommagé. En fait, ça semblait carrément symbolique de ce qu'était ma vie à ce moment précis. Si seulement je pouvais changer le passé aussi facilement que je pouvais changer un pneu.

* * *

><p>Au moment où je suis rentré au manoir, c'était le début de la soirée. Walter m'a ouvert la porte, prit mon manteau et il est parti faire du café alors que je montai péniblement l'escalier pour voir comment allait Relena.<p>

Elle avait l'air beaucoup mieux et était assise dans son lit, avec une tasse de thé sur la table de nuit et Milly à ses côtés pour répondre à tous ses besoins. La femme de chambre sourit alors que j'entrais et quitta la chambre pour aller s'affairait à d'autres corvées.

Relena se redressa brusquement. **« - Heero, tu es de retour ! »**

J'hochai la tête sans dire un mot m'approchant d'elle pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. **« - Tu te sens mieux ? » **Demandai-je sans la regarder.

**« - Je… Oui. Mais que s'est-il passé ? » **Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

**« - Je suis allé chez Duo pour lui demandé s'il t'avait frappé. Il a dit 'oui' alors je l'ai frappé à mon tour. » **Dis-je platement, essayant de ne pas laisser la douleur de mon cœur transparaitre dans ma voix.

**« - Oh, Heero… non. » **Haleta Relena avec horreur. **« - Tu n'aurais **_**pas**_** dû faire **_**ça**_** ! Tout est de ma faute ! »**

**« - Ne te blâme pas pour le fait que Duo n'est qu'un putain de rat des rues de L-2 ! » **Murmurai-je entre le haïr et me haïr.

**« - Non, Heero ! C'était moi. C'était de **_**ma**_** faute. » **Dit-elle lamentablement.

**« - Comment ça c'était de ta faute ? » **Demandai-je d'un air las. Évidement que coucher avec Duo avait été le choix qu'elle avait fait, mais elle ne pouvait pas prévoir les résultats.

**« - Je n'ai pas pu assez me ressaisir à temps pour te le dire mais j'ai appelé Quatre. Je pensais qu'il arriverait à temps. »**

**« - Arriverait où ? » **Demandai-je d'un air absent, réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de babiller. **« - A temps pour quoi ? »**

**« - Pour t'arrêter. » **Laissa-t-elle échapper avec un visage rouge d'émotion.

**« - Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'il m'arrête ? » **Demandai-je. **« - Ne me dis pas que tu te soucies encore de Duo après qu'il t'ait frappé ! »**

**« - Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. » **Affirma-t-elle et je ressentis les premiers effets d'un malaise.

**« - Pas passé comment ? »**

**« - Duo ne m'a pas frappé… pas vraiment. Enfin, pas intentionnellement en tout cas. Je me suis mis dans la trajectoire de son poing par accident. »**

Je clignai les yeux, la regardant d'un air absent. Rien n'avait de sens tout d'un coup, mais je sentais mon intestin se tordre ce qui n'était pas de bon augure. **« - Relena ? »**

Elle baissa les yeux vers la couverture, la serrant fortement dans ses mains. **« - J'étais sur la véranda avec… Geoffrey… et Duo est arrivé. »**

**« - Geoffrey ? » **Quand diable était-il entré dans l'histoire ? **« - Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? »**

**« - Duo…. allait te dire que je te… trompais avec Geoffrey. »**

**« - Mais tu as dis… » **J'eus un sentiment d'angoisse alors que je comprenais avoir tiré les mauvaises conclusions d'un malentendu. **« - Ne m'as-tu pas trompé avec Duo ? »**

Elle secoua la tête, se reculant un peu contre les oreillers. **« - Geoffrey. » **Admit-elle dans un petit murmure. **« - Et quand Duo nous a vu nous embrasser, il s'est mit en colère. Il s'est battu avec Geoffrey et je me suis interposé et il m'a frappé par accident. »**

**« - Oh, putain. »**

Elle fronça les sourcils en me regardant avec inquiétude. **« - Heero ? »**

**« - Oh mon dieu, putain. » **Gémis-je, revoyant l'expression perplexe de Duo sous mes yeux une fois de plus. Il n'avait vraiment eu aucune idée de pourquoi j'étais venu le voir. **« - Merde… Relena…. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas **_**dis**_** ? »**

**« -J'ai essayé mais ça ne voulait pas sortir. »**

**« - Duo et toi… n'avez rien fait ? »**

**« - Non, il m'a rejeté de nouveau. Et je me suis fâchée et lui ai dit qu'il était congédié. Puis il est parti. »**

**« - Mais le rouge à lèvre sur son visage… »**

**« - Je l'ai embrassé. J'essayai de le convaincre de ne pas te dire à propos de Geoffrey. » **Les larmes commençaient à couler sur le visage de Relena, mais j'avais un peu de mal à ressentir quelques affres de sympathie cette fois.

**« - Oh, dieu. » **Dis-je faiblement. Je savais que j'avais frappé Duo… assez fortement pour causer de sérieux dégâts. Je connaissais ma propre force, et à vrai dire, je ne l'avais pas retenu. Et ça avait à peu près à avoir avec le fait qu'il avait frappé Relena et que je pensais qu'il m'avait trompé avec elle.

Ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout qu'elle m'ait trompé avec Geoffrey. Mais la pensée que Duo aurait pu… ça me rendait fou. Assez fou pour ne pas me demander comment un homme gay aurait pu coucher avec une femme en premier lieu. Assez fou pour sauter à la mauvaise conclusion. Assez fou pour blesser la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde.

**« - Putain ! »**

Relena sursauta violemment à mon exclamation, tirant sa couverture sur elle comme pour faire barrage entre nous. **« - Qu'as-tu fais ? » **Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance, ses yeux larmoyant regardant mon visage qui devait être blanc comme un drap en ce moment.

**« - Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fais ? » **Gémis-je en prenant mon visage entre mes mains.

**« - Heero ? » **Je perçu un soupçon de panique dans sa voix et je vis qu'elle fixait mes doigts avec horreur qui étaient recouverts de sang… celui de Duo. Elle recula un peu, pâlissant. **« - Qu'as-tu **_**fais**_** ? »**

**« - Je l'ai tabassé ! » **Répondis-je durement, voulant m'arracher les cheveux de frustration. J'avais bondi à des mauvaises conclusions et au lieu de demander à Duo ce qui s'était passé, j'avais essayé de lui faire autant de mal que sa soi-disant trahison m'avait fait mal.

**« - Tu l'as **_**tabassé**_** ? »** Haleta-t-elle, les yeux toujours rivés sur mes doigts. **« - Comment va-t-il ? »**

**« - Je ne sais pas ! » **Rétorquai-je, malade à l'idée de la façon dont j'avais été cruel.

**« - Oh, Heero. Dieu ! » **Lâcha Relena, secouant la tête. **« - Même s'il m'avait frappé **_**volontairement**_**, cela ne valait pas la peine que tu lui fasses ça ! »**

Je dévisageai Relena, sentant une vague de colère face à son rôle dans ce malentendu. **« - Je ne l'ai pas fait parce qu'il t'a frappé. Je l'ai fais parce que je pensai qu'il m'avait trompé avec toi ! »**

Elle fronça les sourcils de confusion. **« - Répète un peu ? »**

**« - Tu m'as bien entendu. » **Grognai-je, me levant et marchant jusqu'à la fenêtre. **« - Je n'étais pas jaloux de toi, Relena. J'étais jaloux de Duo ! »**

**« - Pou… pourquoi ? »**

**« - Parce que j'ai… des sentiments pour lui. » **Balbutiai-je, trébuchant sur la confession et pas tout à fait en mesure de la regarder dans les yeux.

**« - Tu sais que Duo est gay. N'est-ce pas ? »**

J'hochai la tête.

**« - Quel **_**genre**_** de sentiment ? »**

**« - Je suis amoureux de lui. »**

La mâchoire de Relena chuta sous le choc, et en toute autre circonstance, elle aurait probablement rigolait et me dire d'arrêter de plaisanter. **« - Tu… ? Tu es… ? Tu es amoureux de... de **_**Duo**_** ? »**

**« - Oui, Relena. » **Soupirai-je, passant une main tremblante sur mon visite. **« - J'essayai de trouver un moyen de te le dire… comment aborder le sujet même. » **Je la regardai avec résignation. **« - Pourquoi penses-tu que j'insistai tellement pour voir un conseiller ? Je voulais te dire que je… peut-être que je pensais que… j'étais gay. »**

**« - Mais comment… ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais couché ensemble… » **Me rappela-t-elle.

**« - Eh bien, je suis peut-être bisexuel. » **J'ai haussé les épaules. **« - Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste ce que je ressens à propos de Duo. »**

**« - Quand… ? »**

**« - Quand l'ai-je compris ? » **Je passai une main à travers mes cheveux. **« - Récemment. »**

Un froncement de sourcil plissa le front de Relena, et j'ai attendu la crise d'hystérie que j'étais sûr allait arriver. Mais putain, je le méritai ! Après ma colossale… erreur de ce soir, je méritais tout qu'elle me jetterait à la figure.

Et puis elle commença à rire… impuissante… se laissant retomber sur les oreillers et mettant ses deux mains sur son visage.

Génial. Maintenant j'avais rendu folle ma fiancée. Cette journée infernale se termine parfaitement bien !

**« - Relena, tu vas bien ? »**

Elle hocha la tête, étouffant un autre rire hystérique sous ses mains.

Je suis retourné m'asseoir à ses côtés et essayant d'attirer son attention avant que Walter n'entendent le bruit et pense que je lui faisais du mal. Après cette journée, je pense qu'il était un peu paranoïaque aussi.

**« - Relena… ? »**

Elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même finalement, écartant ses mains de son visage strié de larme. **« - Oh, Heero… c'est tout simplement incroyable. » **Haleta-t-elle en secouant la tête. **« - Je l'ai embauché. Tu ne **_**voulais**_** même pas d'organisateur de mariage… mais maintenant, tu **_**veux**_** l'organisateur de mariage ! »**

Elle repartit dans un fou rire et je pensai devoir appeler Walter pour qu'il rappelle le médecin de famille. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait vraiment compris les informations que je venais de lui donner.

**« - Relena, tu m'as écouté ? » **Demandai-je brusquement. **« - Je veux dire **_**vraiment**_** écouté ? »**

Elle s'essuya le visage, puis prit une profonde inspiration. **« - Je l'ai fais. Vraiment, je l'ai fais, chéri. » **Dit-elle faiblement. **« - Je viens… oh Dieu ! Tu lui as cassé la gueule ! » **Son rire disparut complètement et son expression devint tragique. **« - Oh, Heero… tu as honnêtement pensé qu'il avait couché avec **_**moi **_**? »**

Je soupirai profondément. **« - Ce n'est pas impossible, Relena. Tu es une femme attirante. »**

**« - Mais il est gay ! »**

**« - Oui et si j'étais un être humain rationnel, j'aurais pu m'en rappeler. » **Concédai-je. **« - Mais après un vol de dix heures dont trois heures de retard, des bagages perdus et un putain de chauffeur de taxi, je n'étais pas vraiment rationnel quand je suis arrivé ici. » **J'écartai mes mains de mon visage. **« - Ce n'est pas une excuse. »**

**« - Non, ça ne l'est pas. » **Accepta-t-elle. **« - Mais mon hystérie n'a pas aidé non plus. » **Ses bras glissèrent autour de ma taille dans un geste réconfortant. **« - Je suis désolée, Heero. » **Dit-elle tranquillement.

**« - Pour quoi ? » **Demandai-je d'un air absent, me demandant où la liste pouvait commencer. Était-elle désolée d'avoir embauché Duo ? Désolée que je sois gay ? Désolée d'avoir nourri ma confusion et ma colère ? Tout ce qui précédait ?

**« - Tout. » **Dit-elle simplement avec cette grâce que j'aimais vraiment chez elle.

Lorsque je m'y attendais le moins de la part de Relena, elle semblait ressortir. Certes, elle avait eu le temps de se remettre et prendre du thé pendant que j'étais parti ruiné toutes mes chances d'avoir enfin le bonheur, mais son geste sympathique me calma incommensurablement.

**« - Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » **Demandai-je tranquillement, ayant désespérément besoin d'être orienter… dans n'importe quelle direction.

Elle s'écarta et fronça les sourcils. **« - Je ne suis pas sûre que je suis celle à qui tu dois demander. » **Admit-elle en détournant le visage. **« - Après tout tu n'as pas dit un mot sur ce qui a déclenché tout ça, à savoir que Geoffrey était là. »**

**« - Je suppose que je devais être en colère, mais je pense que j'ai utilisé assez de rage pour le restant de ma vie. » **Soupirai-je. **« - Si tu désires vraiment Geoffrey, je pense que tu devrais te mettre avec lui. »**

**« - Donc, tu te mettras avec Duo ? » **Demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon de méfiance.

**« - Je pense que c'est improbable. » **Dis-je platement, sentant comme une pierre dans la poitrine.

**« - Sait-il ce que tu ressens ? »**

**« - Il le savait… avant que je ne le frappe. Maintenant, je suis sûr que ça ne compte plus. »**

Elle regarda pensivement la couette dans laquelle elle était enveloppée. **« - Qu'en est-il de nous ? » **Demanda-t-elle doucement.

**« - Je ne sais pas. » **Admit-il. **« - Pour l'instant, Lena, je ne sais pas grand-chose, sauf que ma stupidité et ma jalousie m'ont fait perdre la plus excitante, enivrante et aimante personne que j'ai jamais rencontré. »**

Elle me lança un regard qui était un croisement entre une moue et un froncement de sourcil. **« - Je pense que tu es sérieusement désobligeant. »**

Je roulai des yeux. **« - Admets-le, Relena… toi et moi ne nous sommes jamais fait vibrer de passion. Comme tu l'as dit avant, nous sommes juste confortablement compatibles. Nous sommes de bons amis et nos modes de vie s'emboitent bien. » **Je fis un rire amer. **« - Selon Duo, nous nous méritons. »**

**« - Il a dit cela ? »**

**« - Il était un peu fâché contre moi. » **Admis-je. **« - A la fête de fiançailles… avec Mill ? »**

**« - Oh. » **Relena écarquilla les yeux. **« - Oh ! » **Si la journée avait été moins horrible, j'aurais pu rire de son expression alors qu'elle repensait à sa manière de caser Duo et Milliardo ensemble et ma réaction. Et je pouvais voir les émotions traversaient son visage alors qu'elle se rappelait chaque minute de cette journée et chaque interaction que j'avais eu avec Duo.

Elle secoua tristement la tête. **« - Mon dieu, nous avons vraiment gâché la vie de Duo. » **Soupira-t-elle.

Je clignai des yeux face à son élan de sympathie.

Cela dut se voir sur mon visage car Relena haussa légèrement les épaules. **« - Je veux dire, regarde-nous. J'ai flirté avec lui, lui ai sauté dessus quand j'étais ivre… essayé de le caser avec mon frère. Et toi… ! Tu l'as haï, fais la paix avec lui, tombé amoureux de lui et maintenant tu le tabasses. Dieu, nous sommes affreux ! »**

**« - Je suis surpris… que tu ressentes cela. » **Dis-je avec étonnement. **« - Ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai développé des sentiments pour lui ? »**

**« - Penses-tu que je ne l'ai pas fait ? » **Répondit-elle franchement. **« - S'il n'était pas gay, tu crois que je ne serais pas tombé amoureuse de lui, aussi facilement que tu l'as fais ? »**

**« - Il n'y a rien de facile là-dedans. » **Murmurai-je en me frottant les yeux. **« - Putain, je suis fatigué. »**

Elle me fit un doux sourire pensif.

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Toi… tu ne parles jamais de tes sentiments. Duo… t'a changé. » **Nota-t-elle. **« - Alors que je n'en ai jamais été capable. »**

Tandis que nous parions, j'ai entendu la sonnette d'entrée sans réellement enregistrer le son, mais quelques instants plus tard, des coups furent frappés à la porte et Walter apparut.

**« - Euh, Monsieur Yuy ? Il y a deux agents de polices ici pour vous voir, monsieur. Dois-je leur dire que n'êtes pas là ? »**

**« - La police ? » **Demanda Relena, pâlissant. **« - Heero, à quel point as-tu blessé Duo ? »**

**« - Je ne sais pas. » **Admis-je. **« - Je ne suis pas resté pour le savoir. »**

**« - Combien de fois l'as-tu frappé ? »**

**« - Je lui ai donné… trois coups… je pense. »** Je secouai la tête. **« - Merde, Relena, c'est tout flou. »**

**« - Etait-il conscient quand tu es parti ? As-tu même pensé à appeler une **_**ambulance**_**… **_**quelqu'un ?**_** »**

Je secouai la tête, mon estomac se nouant de peur. Je me rappelai trop clairement le sentiment que mon poing était entré en contact avec le visage de Duo et que ça lui avait fait mal… apparemment très mal. Je déglutis pour éviter de vomir.

**« - Dieu, Heero ! » **Relena était déchirée entre l'inquiétude pour moi et la colère contre ce que j'avais fait. Mais, la diplomate qu'elle était, était habituée à penser efficacement durant les situations stressantes comme celle-ci. Et comme je le disais, elle eut le temps de se calmer alors que j'avais toujours le sentiment d'avoir détruit ma vie. Elle se tourna vers Walter. **« - Les officiers ont-ils dit pourquoi ils étaient là ? »**

**« - Non, mademoiselle. Ils ont juste dit qu'ils voulaient voir Monsieur Yuy. »**

**« - Dis-leur… »**

**« - Non ! » **Dis-je sèchement en me levant. **« - Je vais leur parler. »**

**« - Et s'ils sont là pour t'arrêter ? » **Demanda Relena.

**« - Alors je l'aurais bien mérité ! » **Rétorquai-je, emplie d'une terreur subite. Que faire si Duo était grièvement blessé ? Et c'était de ma faute. **« - Putain. » **Murmurai-je doucement en m'avançant vers la porte.

**« - Heero ! »**

Je lançai un regard vers Relena. **« - Reste ici, Relena. Walter te fera savoir si je suis arrêté. »**

Elle hocha la tête docilement, se calant de nouveau contre ses oreillers. **« - Quand tu reviendras, nous devrons parler, à propos de nous… de ce que nous devrions faire. D'accord ? »**

Je hochai la tête et suivit Walter dans les escaliers en direction du hall. Il y avait deux officiers qui attendaient devant la porte. **« - Monsieur Yuy ? »**

J'hochai la tête.

**« - Nous avons besoin que vous veniez avec nous. » **Dit l'officier qui semblait dirigeait l'affaire.

**« - Suis-je arrêté ? » **Demandai-je attentivement, essayant de ne pas leur montrer à quel point j'étais secoué.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis celui qui venait de parler hocha la tête. **« - Vous avez compris, vous avez le droit de garder le silence, si… »**

**« - Je connais mes droits. » **Dis-je sèchement.

Il hocha la tête. **« - Je dois quand même vous les dire. »**

Je soupirai. **« - Que diriez-vous de me les dire sur la route ? » **Suggérai-je. **« - Pour gagner du temps. »**

Son regard balaya l'endroit assez élégant et luxueux. **« - Je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura pas besoin de vous passer… les menottes. »**

Merde ! S'ils avaient insisté pour me menotter et suivre la procédure d'arrestation, j'aurais pu leur envoyer une équipe d'avocat. Coupable ou non, je n'aimais pas être humilié. Pas que je ne le méritais pas… mais seulement de _Duo_… pas de la police.

Je me tournai vers Walter qui avait l'air décidément pâle. **« - Dites à Mademoiselle Peacecraft que je vais m'arranger avec Wufei pour la caution, et que je lui parlerais demain. »**

**« - Oui monsieur. »**

Je me tournai vers les policiers. **« - Puis-je vous demander… est-ce que Duo… Monsieur Maxwell va bien ? »**

**« - Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. » **Répondit poliment l'agent qui m'ouvrit la porte pour m'escorter dehors. **« - Nous avons juste reçu les ordres pour vous conduire au commissariat. »**

Merde. Je ne pouvais même pas savoir à quel point était mal en point Duo. **« - De quoi suis-je accusé ? » **Demandai-je, sachant que je méritais de savoir au moins.

**« - Coup et blessures. »**

Bien… au moins ce n'était pas meurtre ou tentative de meurtre. Au moins, j'étais rassuré que Duo allait quelque peu bien. Et le trajet jusqu'au commissariat me laissa le temps de penser… à beaucoup de chose.

Évidemment, je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec les relations interpersonnelles. Le punching-ball abimé que j'avais dans ma salle d'entrainement était la preuve muette de ma tendance à utiliser mes poings pour libérer mes émotions. Et si j'avais frappé sur lui, ça aurait été mieux. Mais j'avais franchi une ligne qui m'enlèverait Duo… et je le savais. Je me demandai si peut-être le juge m'ordonnerait de voir un psychologue pour gérer ma colère et ma violence. S'il ne le faisait pas, je décidai de le faire quand même.

C'était une alternative sûre à offrir à Duo la chance de me frapper en retour… il voudrait probablement me tuer. Si j'étais à sa place, je voudrais me venger, lui rendre toutes les blessures infligées. Je le laisserai volontiers faire, juste pour qu'il vienne me parler. Mais je suppose qu'il ne voudra plus jamais me voir.

La seule chose qui m'empêcher de m'effondrer et me mettre à pleurer était que je me donnerai en spectacle devant les deux officiers qui ne manqueraient pas de raconter à leurs collègues comment un homme adulte s'était mit à sangloter sur le siège arrière de leur voiture de patrouille.

* * *

><p>Le trajet ne fut pas très long et j'appelai Wufei pour lui dire simplement de venir au commissariat pour payer ma caution. Il arriva en un temps record.<p>

**« - Tu ferais mieux d'être persuasif, Yuy. » **Commenta-t-il sèchement en s'appuyant contre les barreaux de la cellule et me fusillant du regard bien qu'il y avait une légère lueur amusée dans son regard.

Je secouai la tête. **« - Contente-toi de payer pour que nous foutions le camp d'ici. » **Dis-je sèchement.

Quinze minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la voiture de Wufei, sortant de la ville et j'essayai de lire un papier à la lueur de sa boite à gants.

**« - Merde, Chang ! Est-ce toute la puissance de cette fichue ampoule ? »**

**« - Généralement, les gens utilisent le plafonnier pour lire, Yuy. »**

**« - Ça va nuire à ta conduite. » **Dis-je en foudroyant du regard le papier juridique. **« - Je ne suis pas autorisé à approcher à moins de cinquante **_**mètres**_** Duo… ? Putain. »**

**« - Donc la raison pour laquelle tu te retrouves en prison implique Duo. » **Devina Wufei avec précision. **« - Explique-toi. »**

Je ne savais pas par où commencer, mais je savais que j'en avais besoin. **« - Prend la prochaine sortie, Wufei. J'ai besoin de m'arrêter au Circus. »**

**« - Et si Maxwell est là, tu violeras une ordonnance restrictive, Yuy. » **Fut la réponse assez vive. **« - Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »**

**« - Je le ferais… dès que nous serons au Circus. »**

Il poussa un soupir frustré et hocha la tête. **« - Fais comme tu veux. Mais la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais en attente de tes bagages et planifiais d'appeler Relena pour que Pargan vienne. Comment diable t'es-tu retrouvé dans cette situation ? »**

Je pris une profonde inspiration. **« - Après avoir quitté l'aéroport, j'ai appelé au manoir et n'arrêtai pas de tomber sur le répondeur. Je me rappelai que Relena avait mentionné quelque chose comme quoi elle devait passer la journée avec Duo pour les derniers détails du mariage… ce qui était étrange parce que je savais que Quatre avait prit le relais. Alors j'ai essayé d'appeler sur le portable de Duo. Quand il a décroché, j'ai demandé à parler à Relena et il a semblé évasif… il m'a dit qu'il me rappellerait. Mais elle ne la jamais fait. Et lui non plus. » **Je regardai par la fenêtre alors que nous quittions l'autoroute pour prendre la direction du Circus. **« - Une fois que l'histoire de mes bagage a été réglé, j'ai pris un taxi pour aller chez Relena, puis Walter est venu à ma rencontre me disant qu'il y avait eu une sorte d'altercation… que Duo était ici et qu'il était en colère et que Relena avait une ecchymose au visage, comme si elle avait été frappée. »**

Wufei haussa un sourcil à ça. **« - Comment a-t-il pu… ? »** Il se reprit rapidement. **« - Continue. »**

**« - Relena était hystérique… parlant de Duo, qu'elle m'avait trompé, qu'il était encore, la frapper et la menacer de tout me dire. »**

**« - Elle a dit que **_**Duo**_** l'avait frappé ? »**

**« - Oui. Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé finir. Je suis parti le voir. »**

**« - Putain. » **Murmura Wufei. **« - Yuy, tu es un connard. »**

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu es parti en fureur, n'es-ce pas ? »**

**« - Je suis allé chez Duo et lui ai demandé s'il avait frappé Relena. Fei, il a **_**dit**_** oui. »**

**« - Et l'as-tu laissé expliquer **_**pourquoi**_** ? »**

Je secouai la tête. **« - Je l'ai juste frappé. » **Admis-je.

**« - Espèce d'idiot ! » **Lâcha Wufei avec une expression de dégoût. **« - Merde, Yuy… je connais Maxwell à travers toi et je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais frappé quelqu'un sans raison. Putain, tu **_**couches**_** avec cet homme… et tu le traite ainsi après ? »** Il secoua la tête. **« - Je devrais t'abandonner ici et te laisser rentrer à pied. »**

**« - Merci pour le soutien. » **Dis-je platement, voulant simplement ouvrir la portière et me jetais hors de la voiture.

**« - J'aurais été heureux de te soutenir si au moins tu l'avais mérité. » **Dit-il d'un air antipathique. Ses yeux noirs me lancèrent un regard froid mais je cru voir une lueur de sympathie en eux. **« - Alors, quelle est l'histoire derrière tout ça ? Sûrement que tu as dû le découvrir. »**

**« - Oui. Lorsque je suis rentré, Relena m'a tout expliqué. Elle avait passé la journée avec Geoffrey. Quand j'ai appelé Duo, apparemment il a eu des soupçons et il est partit voir ce qui se passait au manoir, seulement pour les surprendre sur la véranda. Il s'est battu avec Geoffrey et il a frappé Relena quand elle a tenté de s'interposer. »**

**« - Espèce d'idiot. » **Répéta Wufei. **« - Tu pensais que quand elle avait parlé de t'avoir trompé, c'était avec Duo ? »**

J'hochai la tête.

**« - Il est gay, Yuy ! Ne sais-tu pas ce que ça signifie ? »**

**« - J'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec lui, Fei ! Oui, je crois savoir ce que ça signifie ! »**

**« - De toute évidence, non. Sinon tu aurais pensé qu'il ne serait jamais sexuellement attiré par une femme. »**

**« - Wufei, je suis **_**gay**_** et j'ai couché avec Relena. »**

**« - Cela fait de toi un bisexuel, Yuy, pas gay. Duo est gay. »**

**« - Eh bien comment aurais-je pu savoir ? » **M'écriai-je défensivement. **« - Il aurait pu être bisexuel pour autant que je sache ! »**

**« - Il a failli épouser deux hommes. » **Me rappela Wufei.

**« - Et j'ai failli épouser Relena. » **Répliquai-je. **« - Cela ne fait pas de moi un hétéro ! »**

**« - Touché. » **Dit-il ironiquement.

**« - Écoute, pouvons-nous simplement arrêter de parler de ce que j'ai fais et me concentrer sur comment résoudre ce problème ? »**

La mâchoire de Wufei chuta. **« - Résoudre ? Tu penses que tu peux résoudre ce problème, Yuy ? Je viens de te sortir de prison. As-tu honnêtement pensé que Duo t'aurait fait arrêter pour te pardonner aussitôt de l'avoir frappé ? »**

**« - Non, je veux dire, peut-être… je ne sais pas ! » **Dis-je avec frustration. **« - Je veux juste aller au Circus et de savoir s'il est vrai que Relena ait appelé Quatre pour essayer de m'intercepter, de sorte qu'il soit arrivé après que j'ai quitté Duo et qu'il l'ait convaincu de porter plainte ou bien qu'il l'ait fait en son nom. »**

**« - Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point tu l'as blessé ? »**

**« - Non. » **Dis-je doucement.

**« - Tu es un idiot. » **Fut la réponse plate.

**« - Je pense que nous avons déjà établi ce fait. » **Soupirai-je, sentant mes yeux me piquer familièrement et cligna rapidement des paupières.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant le Circus et j'ai regardé aux alentours, espérant voir la Jeep ou la Jag, seulement pour être déçu. D'un côté, j'étais content que Duo ne soit pas là, car cela signifiait que je pouvais entrer… mais d'un autre côté, cela signifiait que peut-être il était trop mal pour conduire et cela m'inquiétais.

Lorsque Wufei et moi sommes entrés, le regard que me lança Trowa depuis le bar aurait pu faire bouillir de l'eau. **« - Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici ! »** Dit-il âprement alors que je m'approchai du bar.

**« - C'est un lieu public. » **Répondis-je obstinément.

**« - C'est **_**mon**_** territoire. Mes règles. Sortez. »**

**« - S'il vous plait, Trowa, avez-vous parlé à Duo ou Quatre ? Je… j'ai besoin de savoir si Duo va bien. Et je ne suis pas autorisé à le contacter. »**

**« - Il n'est pas chez lui de toute façon. » **Grogna Trowa. **« - Je vous remercie, il est à l'hôpital. »**

Je me laissai tomber sur un tabouret, ayant l'impression de recevoir un violent coup dans le ventre. **« - Va-t-il bien ? »**

**« - Merde, non ! » **Explosa Trowa. **« - Il s'est fait tabasser sans pouvoir se défendre, connard. »**

**« - Je ne voulais pas… » **Ce n'était pas vrai. _J'avais_ l'intention de lui faire du mal… mais pour de mauvaises raisons.

**« - Je me fiche de ce que vous vouliez. » **Grogna Trowa. **« - Vous l'avez blessé… et vous avez blessé Quatre au passage. Casse-toi de mon bar, Yuy ! »**

J'hochai la tête. Trowa avait raison. Je ne méritai pas de respirer le même air que les amis de Duo. **« - Voulez-vous lui dire que je suis désolé ? »**

Les yeux verts brillèrent de colère. **« - Dis-lui toi-même. Non ! A bien y penser, reste loin de lui. Tu as fait suffisamment de dégât. »**

Il n'y avait aucune raison de faire valoir la vérité alors je me suis levé en tremblant et me suis dirigé vers la porte. Wufei m'a attrapé le bras, me remettant les clés de voiture. **« - Je te rejoins dans un instant. »**

J'hochai la tête, prenant les clés et je suis sorti pour aller attendre dans la voiture.

Quand il me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il démarre la voiture et prenne la direction de chez lui.

**« - Est-ce que Trowa t'a parlé ? » **Demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête. **« - Un peu. Je lui ai dit que malgré le fait que je sois avec toi, je me considérai toujours comme un ami de Duo, et je lui ai rappelé que je n'avais rien à voir avec votre altercation de ce soir. Il a finalement bien voulu me dire que Duo a une commotion cérébrale, deux côtes fêlées et probablement le nez cassé, mais ils attendent d'être sûrs qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre. »**

J'enterrai mon visage dans mes mains. Je lui avais cassé le nez ? Son parfait et magnifique nez ? Cette fois, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir retenir mes larmes.

J'ai entendu un grognement ironique de la part de mon compagnon. **« - Si tu envisages de me demander de te frapper pour te faire sentir mieux, je suis prêt. » **Dit-il avec une ironie désabusée. **« - Mais je ne promets pas de me retenir. A quoi diable pensais-tu ? »**

**« - Je ne pensais pas. Évidemment. »**

**« - Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'ai frappé au visage. » **Dit-il sur un ton horrifié. **« - C'est comme défigurer une œuvre d'art. »**

**« - Je sais ! » **Grognai-je entre mes mains.

**« - Tu es un crétin, Yuy. Un gros crétin. »**

**« - Alors, pourquoi ne m'abandonnes-tu pas tout simplement ici ? » **Demandai-je en regardant mon ami. **« - Je peux aussi bien rentrer à pieds chez moi plutôt que t'écouter me faire la leçon sur ce que je sais déjà ! »**

Il me lança un regard en coin et je remarquai qu'il écarquillait les yeux. **« - Est-ce que… tu pleures ? »**

**« - Va te faire enculer ! » **Crachai-je en détournant le regard. C'était déjà assez mauvais que j'ai ruiné ma seule chance de bonheur. Je n'avais pas besoin que Wufei soit témoin de mes émotions.

Il eut un petit rire sec. **« - Peut-être qu'il y a un grain d'espoir pour toi, après tout. » **Murmura-t-il.

_**A suivre…**_


	56. Guérison

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapitre 56 : Guérison**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Au matin, ma double vision était complètement effacée, de sorte que le médecin laissa Quatre me ramener à la maison. Après avoir appelé mon ami blond et attendre qu'il arrive, le médecin me fit quelques recommandations pour ma convalescence.

**« - Vous devez à tout prix éviter de conduire pendant quelques jours. » **Dit-il fermement. **« - Et soyez prudent sur vos gestes et mouvements trop brusques qui pourraient aggraver vos côtes. Elles guérissent d'elles-mêmes, mais vous allez les sentir pendant un certain temps. »**

**« - Ouais. » **Dis-je avec un sourire en demi-teinte. **« - Je connais ça. J'ai été souvent blessé quand j'étais gamin. J'ai grandi un coin plutôt rugueux de L-2. »**

**« - Vous voulez dire qu'il y a des endroits de L-2 qui ne sont pas rugueux ? » **Fut la réponse vaguement amusé.

J'haussai les épaules. **« - Tout est relatif. »**

Il secoua la tête. **« - Contentez-vous de vous reposer pendant quelques jours et vous irez mieux. »**

**« - Je sais. » **Lui dis-je fermement. **« - J'étais AMU avant, doc. »**

**« - Vous ne l'êtes plus ? »**

**« - Non, j'ai gâché cela comme à peu près tout ce que je fais. » **Dis-je en essayant de prendre un ton décontracté.

**« - Eh bien, d'un professionnel de santé à un autre. » **Dit-il gentiment. **« - Je vous conseille d'y aller mollo pendant quelques temps. Et je vous demanderai de suivre ces instructions à la lettre. »**

**« - Bien sûr. Quatre ne me laissera pas faire quoi que se soit de toute façon. » **Souris-je.

Lorsque Quatre arriva, il avait emmené son sexy barman avec lui. **« - Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? »**

**« - Mieux. » **Lui assurai-je, essayant de ne pas grimacer de la douleur dans mes côtes alors que je me levai. **« - M'as-tu apporté quelques vêtements ? Je suis déjà malade de cette putain de chemise d'hôpital. » **Quatre brandit un sac et je suis arrachai des mains en marmonnant. **« - Dieu merci ! »**

**« - Mais Maxwell. » **Taquina Trowa. **« - Cela met en valeur tes… fesses. »**

Quatre lui donna un coup dans les côtes. **« - Tu ne devrais pas regarder ça ! Tu es un homme fiancé, tu sais. »**

Trowa tourna ses yeux verts vers mon ami. **« - Je sais que je suis… fiancé à l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde. Ne penses pas que je ne sais pas à quel point je suis chanceux. » **Il plaça un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Quatre et je les bousculai allègrement pour aller me changer dans la salle de bain.

Réglé les formalités de l'hôpital ne fut pas long, et bientôt nous nous retrouvâmes dans la voiture de Quatre et je pris plaisir à sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, même si je ne pouvais pas sentir l'odeur de la mer à cause de mon nez.

Par ailleurs, il n'était pas cassé. Douloureux comme l'enfer… mais il retrouverait sa forme parfaite un en rien de temps.

**« - Quat… tu leur as parlé ce matin ? » **Demandai-je, évitant de prononcer les noms.

**« - J'ai appelé Relena… mais je suis tombé le répondeur de l'autre. »**

Trowa me regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un air renfrogné. **« - Yuy ? Tu veux parler à ce connard qui t'a envoyé à l'hôpital ? »**

**« - En fait, c'est Quatre et toi qui m'avait envoyé à l'hôpital. »** Soulignai-je malicieusement. **« - Je serais probablement resté chez moi la nuit dernière. La commotion n'est pas sérieuse. »**

**« - Nous ne t'avons pas **_**envoyé**_** là-bas. Nous t'y avons **_**conduit**_**. » **Me corrigea Trowa. **« - Et cesse de te soucier de ce connard. Il va bien. Son ami et lui sont passés au Circus la nuit dernière pour tenter de découvrir comment tu allais. »**

**« - Que leur as-tu dis ? »**

**« - La vérité, que tu étais à l'hôpital et que Yuy est un connard. »**

**« - Tu sembles obsédé par ce mot. » **Soulignai-je.

**« - Il lui convient bien. »**

Je soupirai et tournai mon attention vers Quatre. **« - Alors, comment 'va' Relena ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »**

**« - Elle s'est excusée. » **Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. **« - Beaucoup. »**

**« - Foutue riche. »**

**« - Et bien sûr, elle prend en charge toute les factures médicales à ton nom. »**

**« - A-t-elle dit quels genres de mensonges elle avait dit à Heero pour qu'il soit si furieux. »**

**« - Elle n'a pas menti. Mais elle était tellement hystérique qu'Heero n'a pas comprit toutes ses paroles, juste quelque chose comme quoi elle l'avait trompé, que tu étais en colère et que tu menaçais de lui dire et que tu l'avais frappé. »**

Je plissai mes yeux mais grimaça quand mon visage enflé me fit mal. **« - Quel putain de gâchis. » **Murmurai-je. **« - Pouvons-nous nous arrêter chez Howard ? J'ai besoin d'une glace… pour faire que mon visage aille mieux. »**

Trowa renifla. **« - C'est pour les amygdales la glace, Duo. Tu n'as pas mal aux amygdales. »**

Je lui lançai un regard charmeur, ce qui devait être d'autant plus pathétique vu que j'avais des contusions autour des yeux qui me donnait un peu un look de panda triste. J'avais vérifié dans le miroir de l'hôpital.

Il émit un bref rire. **« - Bien essayé… mais tous les bandits sournois portent des masques. »**

**« - Je ne suis pas un bandit sournois. » **Je le regardai via le rétroviseur. **« - Je ressemble plutôt à un adorable panda… n'est-ce pas Quat ? »**

Le blond me lança un regard oblique. **« - Je suis content que tu trouves cela tellement amusant, Duo. Je suis toujours contrarié qu'Heero t'ai battu. »**

**« - Il a eu de la chance sinon j'aurais paré ses coups ! » **Rétorquai-je. **« - C'est juste que je ne l'ai pas vu venir… Oh regarde ! C'est la sortie pour aller chez Howard ! Allez, Quatre, s'il te plait ? »**

**« - Oh, d'accord ! »**

Il prit la sortie, et bientôt nous fûmes garés près du stand de glace. Je bondis hors de la voiture sans réfléchir, puis grimaça en posant la main sur mes côtes, me rappelant un peu tard des mots du médecin. **« - Putain. »**

Trowa, malgré ses taquineries, fut à mes côtés en un instant, le regard inquiet. **« - Tu vas bien ? »**

**« - Ouais, juste douloureux. » **Je secouai la main avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose. **« - Bien, je te remercie pour ton inquiétude, mais je vais bien Trowa. J'ai probablement connu pire que ce que je ressens en ce moment. J'ai juste oublié de me déplacer lentement. »**

Quand nous nous sommes approchés d'Howard, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. **« - Merde, gamin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »**

**« - Oh, tu aurais dû voir ! » **Commençai-je, prêt à concocter une historie spectaculaire et complètement fictive plutôt qu'admettre l'embarrassante vérité.

**« - Il s'est fait frapper par un idiot. » **Dit sèchement Quatre. **« - Puis-je avoir une glace à la vanille avec triple dose de sauce aux arachides, de crème fouetté et de noix, s'il te plait ? »**

Howard me sourit. **« - Tu me diras l'autre version la prochaine fois, gamin. Tu veux une moka ? »**

**« - Ouais. »**

Trowa en prit une à la fraise et nous sommes partis nous installés sur une table de pique-nique pour les manger.

**« - Alors c'est ta petite plage ? » **Demanda Trowa, regardant les paysages paisibles.

**« - C'est là que je viens me détendre. » **Lui dis-je, jouant avec ma glace et me souvenant qu'Heero m'avait embrassé ici pour la première fois à quelques mètres de l'endroit où nous étions assis. Je déglutis difficilement, prenant une bouchée de ma glace pour apaiser la douleur qui se formait dans ma gorge alors je pensai que je voulais ce baiser de nouveau.

Nous étions à la moitié de nos glaces lorsque le téléphone de Quatre sonna. Il regarda l'identité de l'appelant, un air de dégoût traversant son joli visage.

**« - Réponds. » **Dis-je platement, sachant que ça devait être Heero qui le rappelait.

Il leva les yeux d'un air menaçant. **« - Je vais le faire. » **Et puis il se leva et s'éloigna ostensiblement avant de répondre.

Je ressentis une vague de déception. J'avais plutôt hâte de l'entendre s'attaquer verbalement à Heero. Il semblerait que je manquai tout les bons trucs… Trowa le virant du bar… les flics l'embarquant… le doux chemin de ses lèvres alors qu'elles déposaient un sillons enflammées de baiser le long de ma gorge et ma poitrine… putain ! D'où est-ce que ça sortait ?

Dieu, je voulais tellement le voir !

**« - Trowa ? Peux-tu aller me chercher un soda ? » **Demandai-je en levant des yeux cernés vers lui.

**« - Alors tu veux aller écouter ? »**

**« - Exactement. »**

Il soupira en secouant la tête de résignation puis se leva pour aller chercher un soda à Howard.

Je me levai avec désinvolture et m'approchai de Quatre qui parlait âprement au téléphone.

**« - … alors vous pensiez qu'elle avait dit que Duo avait couché avec elle ? Etes-vous un crétin, Yuy ? Parce que vous avez réagit à cause de ça ! » **Il s'arrêta, écoutant son interlocuteur.

**« - Non, je ne pense pas que je suis trop rigoureux. Au contraire, je pense que Duo a eut tord en refusant de porter plainte. J'aurais payé le meilleur avocat de l'Etat pour vous poursuivre en justice. »**

Il émit un grognement de colère. **« - Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit si jamais vous blessiez Duo ? »**

Hm. Cela me faisait demandé ce que j'avais déjà raté avant.

**« - Oui, **_**détruire**_**. Et vous savez que j'en suis capable. » **Sa mâchoire se contracta avec une détermination que j'avais appris à craindre. **« - Assurez-vous d'obéir à cette fichue injonction ou je ferai en sorte que vous **_**soyez**_** poursuivi. Et je le ferais publiquement et avec humiliation. »**

Et puis une drôle de chose se passa. Quatre hésita et son expression changea quelque peu. **« - Croyez-vous **_**sérieusement**_** me faire croire… ? » **Il secoua la tête. **« - Non. Je… bien sûr. Mais ça ne sera pas si facile. Vous ne pouvez pas juste… me prouver **_**comment**_** ? » **Il se retourna et m'aperçut alors il s'éloigna de sorte que je ratai la fin de la conversation.

Merde.

Trowa revint avec mon soda et je terminai mon soda le temps que Quatre revienne, remettant son téléphone dans sa poche.

**« - Alors ? »**

Quatre s'assit, se penchant pour voler un peu de glace à Trowa avant de répondre. **« - Alors, il est désolé. »**

**« - Et… ? »**

**« - Et tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu. »**

Nous étions enfin quelque part. **« - Exactement **_**quoi**_** comme malentendu ? »**

**« - Il a cru comprendre, d'après les babillages incohérents de Relena, que vous aviez couchés ensemble et qu'ensuite tu l'avais menacé de tout raconter et que tu l'avais frappé avant de partir. »**

Je pensais que j'étais prêt à entendre l'explication du pourquoi Heero était si en colère qu'il avait délibérément essayé de me blesser. Mais je n'étais pas prêt pour la vérité.

**« - Putain, il pensait que j'avais couché avec Relena ? Est-il fou ? » **Demandai-je.

Quatre se contenta d'hausser les épaules. **« - Je pense qu'il a été tout le long. »**

**« - Je suis gay, Quat. Il le sait ! Que diable lui prenait-il de croire que j'avais couché avec Relena ? Et puis la **_**frapper**_** ? Est-ce qu'il ne me connait pas du tout ? »**

**« - Je ne pense pas qu'il te connait vraiment. » **Déclara Quatre uniformément. **« - Apparemment, Heero pensait que tu avais couché avec elle pour te venger de lui pour la fête de fiançailles ou quelque chose. Quand elle a babillait quelque chose comme menacé de te le dire, il a pensé que c'était ta vengeance. »**

**« - Comment peut-il être si stupide ? »**

**« - Très stupide, apparemment. »**

**« - Laisse-moi reprendre tout ça. » **Dis-je, ayant besoin de comprendre l'action d'Heero. **« - Il pensait que j'ai couché avec elle pour le faire chanter ou quoi ? La pousser à le quitter ? »**

**« - Je ne suis pas sûr. » **Soupira mon ami. **« - Mais le fait est qu'il pensait que tu avais couché avec lui, puis lui allais lui dire pour une raison quelconque. Puis quand elle a essayé de te retenir, tu es devenu fou et tu l'as frappé. »**

Je dois dire que j'aurais pu facilement comprendre cela au cours de la lutte. Comme je l'ai dis, je venais d'un coin difficile de L-2. J'aurais pu comprendre qu'Heero me frappait pour m'en être prit à une fille… n'importe quelle fille, quelle que soit la cause.

Mais il pensait que je l'avais trompé… avec Relena, pas moins… comme une sorte de vengeance pour ses fiançailles ?

Il pensait que je l'avais trompé.

Ouais, c'était la partie qui tournait dans ma tête. Je n'avais jamais trompé qui que se soit dans ma vie. J'étais particulièrement fidèle. Bien sûr, je couchai avec n'importe qui à l'époque où je buvais pour essayer d'enterrer le souvenir d'Alex au plus profond de mon corps. Par ailleurs, ça n'avait jamais marché.

Dieu, Solo et Alex me manquaient. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que Solo me fasse ce petit sourire taquin, me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes ou glisser un bras réconfortant autour de ma taille pour un câlin. Et Alex… cet homme était le roi absolu pour la consolation. Lorsque j'avais eu une mauvaise journée, il me prenait dans ses bras et m'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le monde entier s'efface.

Ces moments me manquaient plus que jamais. Et jamais personne n'avait douté de ma fidélité.

Santé mentale, oui. Fidélité, non.

**« - Tu vas bien ? » **Demanda Quatre, se glissant à mes côtés.

**« - Je pensais… je pensais qu'il me connaissait mieux que ça. » **Dis-je tout simplement. Lamentablement.

**« - Alors peut-être que tu es mieux sans lui. »**

J'hochai la tête, pas convaincu et inconsolable. **« - Que dois-je faire, Quat ? »**

Il fronça les sourcils, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, songeur. Je dois dire que même lorsque Quatre avait une opinion bien arrêté sur quelque chose, il ne donnait jamais de conseils hâtifs. Il pouvait penser une chose mais raisonner avec sa tête ainsi que son cœur. Cela lui donnait un énorme avantage comparé à nous, simples mortels.

D'ailleurs… si Heero avait utilisé son cerveau, il aurait pu se rendre compte que c'était stupide que je puisse coucher avec Relena et encore moins la frapper délibérément. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et c'est sûr qu'il n'avait pas écouté son cœur non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Pensait-il avec sa bite ? Eh bien, il ne serait pas le premier gars qui pensait avec _cette_ partie de son anatomie… mais là encore, je pensais que sa bite serait aussi de mon côté.

Alors, comment diable avait-il pu vraiment penser que je pourrais le tromper ?

Ouais, j'avais dû mal à avaler cette information.

**« - Je pense. » **Dit doucement Quatre. **« - Que tu ne devrais pas faire marche arrière pendant un certain temps. Ne parle pas à Heero tout de suite. Donne-lui le temps de réfléchir sur à quel point il a tout gâché avant d'essayer de voir où vous en êtes tous les deux. »**

**« - Où nous en sommes ? » **Répétai-je avec incrédulité. **« - Où diable penses-tu que nous en sommes ? Il est devenu fou de jaloux de Relena, Quat. Contre moi, qui soi-disant était la chose la plus importante dans sa vie, qu'il veuille l'admettre ou non. Tu avais raison auparavant, quand tu disais que peut-être il avait juste une nervosité pré-mariage. C'est tout ce que c'était. Et une fois qu'il m'a sorti de son système, il a replacé ses priorités là où elles devraient l'être. »**

**« - Donc tu penses que c'est fini ? » **Fut la réponse douteuse. _« Savait-il quelque chose que je ne savais pas ? »_

**« - Ça ne l'est pas ? » **J'étais surpris par la douleur que cela emmena et je dus détourner mon visage de Quatre afin qu'il ne voit pas mes yeux remplis de larmes. **« - Il a bondi pour défendre Relena. Visiblement, c'est elle la première dans son cœur. Et que je n'étais qu'une seconde distraction dans un moment de doute. »**

**« - Tu ne devrais pas le revoir alors. » **Convint Quatre bien que ses yeux aigues-marines me regardaient d'un air troublé.

**« - Alors c'est réglé. »**

Il soupira profondément. **« - Plus ou moins. Quel est ton plan ? »**

**« - Je vais passer au-dessus de tout ça. C'est tout. »** Dis-je avec une voix beaucoup plus calme que je ne le pensais. **« - Je vais accepter qu'il ait décidé de rester avec Relena et je vais vivre ma vie. »**

**« - Que faire au sujet qu'il t'ai tabassé ? »**

**« - Eh bien, sauf s'il veut m'offrir une revanche, je pense que je vais juste oublier. »**

**« - Tu devrais porter plainte. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? Juste pour que je puisse le trainer devant la justice et expliquer à un juge qu'il m'a tabassé car il couchait avec moi mais il pensait que je l'avais trompé ? Cela fera un grand scoop, Quat… Mais non merci. »**

Il grimaça au sarcasme dans ma voix. **« - Je suppose que ce serait assez maladroit. »**

**« - Effectivement. » **Affirmai-je. **« - D'ailleurs, Lena va payer les frais d'hôpitaux… il n'y a donc aucune raison de porter cela devant une cour. » **Je levai des yeux vers lui, par-dessus mon nez bouffi. **« - Comme je l'ai dis, je peux pardonner une bagarre, Quat. C'est la méfiance que je n'aime pas… et je vais continuer de lui en vouloir. Ce connard n'avait pas le droit de croire que je l'ai trompé. »**

**« - Eh bien, si tu te souviens, tu avais remarqué sa nature jalouse quand tu avais commencé à travailler sur leur mariage. » **Me fit remarquer mon ami. **« - De toute évidence, cela n'a pas changé. »**

**« - Je suppose que non. » **Soupirai-je. Oui, Heero était possessif et jaloux par nature. Et ça ne me dérangeait même pas. Alex était ainsi aussi… se mettant toujours entre moi et n'importe quel autre prétendu 'Roméo' qui tentait de s'approcher de moi dans un bar et leur dire d'aller se faire foutre et m'éloigner. Et c'était avant que nous commencions à sortir avant. Je suppose que je me fichai d'un peu de jalousie si elle était en mon nom mais je détestai en atteindre l'extrême. **« - Pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison, Quat ? Je pense que je pourrais aller dormir un peu. »**

Il hocha la tête avec bienveillance et nous avons jeté nos ordures à la poubelle avant de nous diriger vers la voiture.

* * *

><p>Je passai le reste du week-end ainsi que la semaine qui suivit à me prélasser chez Quatre. Bien sûr, j'avais dû mal pour certains mouvements comme me lever ou m'habiller. Je prenais les appels de Quatre au cours des journées quand il était en rendez-vous après qu'il m'ait dit 'reste là et repose-toi' chaque matin avant son départ.<p>

Mais évidemment, avec mon visage meurtri et mes côtes douloureuses, je n'étais pas apte à reprendre du service. Je pouvais imaginer la réaction de Jacques si je me montrais avec ma tête. Le pauvre homme me renverrait probablement à la maison avec la moitié de sa boulangerie.

Un gâteau au rhum pourrait être agréable.

Ah bien. En tout cas, le vendredi je commençai à en avoir marre d'être enfermé, alors j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour. Je savais très bien que le médecin m'avait déconseillé de conduire, mais je sentais vraiment que ma commotion était une chose du passé.

D'ailleurs, je voulais voir mon chalet une fois de plus, même si maintenant j'étais certain de ne plus me le permettre. J'avais foiré un autre emploi et je préférai me couper un bras plutôt que demander de l'aide à Quatre. Il avait déjà prit soin de moi encore une fois. Le moins que je pouvais faire, était tenter d'être un fardeau aussi léger que possible.

Je pris le bus jusqu'à mon immeuble puis récupéra ma Jeep pour me rendre à la plage. Quand je me garai sur le parking, j'ai vu Howard nettoyait le comptoir de son stand de glace.

Il leva les yeux en m'attendant approcher et sourit. **« - Hé, mon petit. Tu as meilleur mine aujourd'hui. »**

**« - Eh bien, les contusions guérissent. » **Dis-je avec un pâle sourire.

**« - Qu'en est-il du cœur ? »**

Je lui lançai un regard pointu.

**« - J'ai vu ce sexy gars aux yeux bleus t'embrasser il y a quelques semaines. Je devine que cela a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu as le visage d'un raton-laveur. »**

**« - Un panda ! »** Insistai-je. **« - Je ressemble à un triste panda… pas un minable raton-laveur. Trowa et toi… »**

**« - Oh, hey ! En parlant du sexy mec. » **Howard fouilla sous son comptoir et sortit une enveloppe. **« - Tes copies. »**

Je fronçai les sourcils d'un air perplexe et ouvrit l'enveloppe pour voir qu'elle contenait des photos. **« - Oh merde. » **Je les pris une par une, chaque image me serrant la gorge et me cœur se contractait à chaque battement.

_Heero se penchant pour garder le bateau en équilibre, un sourire intrépide sur son magnifique visage alors que je chancelais sur le bord, une main sur la girafe et un regard vraiment paniqué fixé sur Heero…_

_Heero avec une main ferme me retenant par l'avant de mon gilet de sauvetage, un froncement de sourcil inquiet sur son visage alors qu'il me ramenait vers le bateau…_

_Moi, affalé contre la poitrine d'Heero après qu'il m'ait empêché de tomber. Je regardai son visage avec une expression parfaitement heureuse…_

Je clignai des yeux rapidement pour chasser l'humidité. **« - Howie, tu étais censé envoyé ces documents à **_**son**_** bureau… » **Putain, je ne pouvais même pas dire son nom !

**« - Je l'ai fais. Celles-ci sont pour toi. »**

**« - Je n'en ai pas besoin. »**

Howard me regarda soudainement d'un air menaçant. **« - Merde, gamin… est-ce que tu vas laisser une chose futile comme une bagarre t'éloigner d'un corps comme le sien ? »**

Je passai une main sur mon visage. **« - C'est plus que ça, Howard. »**

**« - Te rappelles-tu le temps où Solo et toi… ? »**

**« - Il ne s'agit pas de Solo et moi ! » **Dis-je sèchement. **« - Il s'agit d'Heero et moi ! »**

**« - Qu'en est-il d'Heero et toi ? » **Demanda-t-il d'un air suffisant, apparemment heureux de m'avoir appâté en abordant le sujet.

**« - Ce n'est pas juste parce qu'il m'a frappé, Howie. C'est qu'il n'a pas confiance en moi. Il pensait que je l'avais trompé avec sa fiancée après que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. »**

Je ne savais pas ce qui me gênait le plus. En fait, si je savais. C'était le fait qu'après que je lui ai promis que je ne coucherais pas avec Milliardo, il croyait que j'avais couché avec Relena.

Je n'arriverai pas à surmonter le fait qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi… qu'il pensait que je pourrais le tromper. C'était comme un mantra dans ma tête : Il n'a pas confiance en moi et pense que je suis capable de le tromper. Moi !

Pouvoir passer au-dessus de ça allait prendre un certain temps.

Et franchement, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Il avait fait son choix, n'est-ce pas ? Quant il m'avait frappé parce qu'il croyait que j'avais fait du mal à Relena, il avait prouvé qu'elle venait en premier. N'est-ce pas ? Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il l'ait réalisé lui-même. Mais ça semblait assez évident pour moi.

**« - Alors, tu es amoureux de lui, hein ? » **Demanda Howard d'un air suffisant.

**« - Hein ? »**

**« - Tu viens de dire que tu lui avais dit que tu l'aimais. »**

**« - C'est du passé. »**

Howard renifla de scepticisme. **« - On ne change pas aussi vite, Duo. Crois-moi. Je le sais. Si tu l'aimais il y a deux semaines, tu l'aimes encore maintenant… coup ou pas coup. »**

**« - Je ne veux pas en parler. » **Dis-je en remettant les photos dans l'enveloppe et les fourrant dans ma poche. **« - Je vais faire une promenade. »**

Howard secoua tristement la tête. **« - Je suppose que je ne serais pas là quand tu rentreras. Je ferme tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à avoir des places pour un super match. »**

**« - Amuse-toi bien. » **Murmurai-je un peu de mauvaise grâce en me tournant et commençant à m'éloigner.

**« - Rappelle-toi ! » **Me cria Howard. **« - Tu peux courir et te cacher de tout le monde, mais pas de toi-même. »**

Je le saluai d'un geste du bras par-dessus mon épaule, marchant allégrement sur la plage, désireux d'atteindre ma maison bien-aimée et le sanctuaire provisoire qu'elle fournissait toujours après une journée stressante.

La longue marche m'aida à me calmer et je sentais la paix familière commencer à s'infiltrer dans mon âme alors que je gravissais la dernière dune et tournant au coin de la maison de la plage.

Je m'arrêtai à la vue du chalet, sentant mon cœur se geler dans ma poitrine. Il y avait un panneau 'vendu' accroché au porche que je rêvais d'appeler mien.

_Putain !_

Eh bien, c'était tout simplement parfait. Un autre rêve me filait entre les doigts. Je me suis assit là, dans le sable, sentant la chaleur du soleil dans mon dos alors que le froid s'installait dans mon ventre.

Quelqu'un d'autre serait bientôt assit sur ce porche, profitant de la vue que je convoitai depuis des mois. Et cette personne entendrait le bruit des vagues la nuit et le souffle du vent dans les dunes.

Je posai mes deux mains sur mon visage, ramenant mes genoux contre moi. Bon dieu de merde ! J'aurais dû demander à Quatre de me prêter de l'argent. Il aurait tout de suite accepté et ne m'aurait jamais demandé de rembourser. Putain de fierté, putain de moi !

Je ne pouvais donc pas réussir à faire une satanée chose bien ?

J'avais perdu Solo à cause d'une stupide maladie… Alex à cause d'un feu… Heero à cause d'une jolie princesse rose, qui, manifestement, était celle qu'il voulait protéger et prendre soin malgré ses tromperies… et la maison de mes rêves à cause de la _fierté_… ma stupide _putain_ de fierté.

M'allongeant sur le sable, je regardai vers le ciel sans nuage.

Heero. Pourquoi continuait-il de s'insinuer dans chaque pensée que j'avais ? Je savais que je l'avais perdu. Je l'ai su à la minute où il m'a regardé avec tant de haine et de colère dans les yeux. Je veux dire, bien sûr que tout cela était un malentendu… mais le principal était que Relena était celle qui avait réveillé sa nature protectrice. Elle était celle qu'il chérissait… celle qu'il avait voulu défendre. Il ne pouvait nier tout ce qu'il voulait… mais pas l'amour.

Je ne disais pas qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi. Je sais que la passion que nous avons partagée était réelle. Sa tendresse avait été authentique. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour remplacer des années de relation. Relena avait gagné la bataille.

Et quand il avait pensé que je lui avais fait du tord, il n'avait pas hésité à s'en prendre à moi pour ça. Pour la protéger. De moi.

J'aurais voulu ne jamais aller au manoir ce jour-là… encore une fois. Peut-être que je ne me serais pas mis dans une situation où il aurait ressentit le besoin de la protéger. Et peut-être y aurait-il eu un moyen de le faire mien.

Et peut-être que des cochons voleraient.

* * *

><p>Je passai l'après-midi entière dans la sérénité de cette baie, profitant du coucher de soleil et de la brise fraîche qui ébouriffait mes cheveux. J'ai même dû m'assoupir une fois ou deux, entre deux pensées de dégoût de soi et de misère.<p>

Un long moment plus tard, je me suis rendu compte que l'air se refroidissait et j'ai réalisé qu'il était temps de rentrer. Quatre serait probablement inquiet, même si j'avais laissé une note et indiquait où j'allais, il était susceptible de faire nuit quand j'attendrai la Jeep.

La marche rapide me réchauffa et j'avais retiré mes chaussures pour que je puisse marcher dans l'eau pendant le chemin du retour. Et au moment où je pus voir la boutique fermée d'Howard, je me sentais mieux qu'il y a quelques jours.

Mais alors que je m'approchai du parking, j'ai vu quelqu'un debout à côté de la Jeep, tenant une sorte de dossier dans les mains et je me suis arrêté dans mon élan.

Heero.

Il dut me voir au moment même parce qu'il commença à marcher dans le sable vers moi.

Je me tendais dans l'eau froide alors que les vagues s'écrasaient sur mes chevilles. Comment diable m'avait-il trouvé ?

Ce connard savait comme j'étais obsédé par cette maudite maison sur la mer, c'est comme ça. Et, nonobstant l'ordonnance restrictive, il avait apparemment envie de me parler.

Je carrai les épaules, déterminé à ne pas le laisser m'intimider et encore plus déterminé à ne pas lui laisser voir que je le voulais. Collant un sourire sur mes lèvres, je repris ma marche vers lui, comptant le nombre de pas qu'il restait avant qu'il ne rompe l'ordonnance restrictive.

_**A suivre…**_


	57. Le cadeau

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapitre 57 : Le cadeau**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Quand j'ai vu comment le visage de Duo était toujours meurtri, je suis presque tombé au sol en pleurant.

Il s'arrêta, debout dans les vagues et le vent faisant voler ses mèches autour de son visage. Je pensai un instant qu'il allait se détourner et s'enfuir.

Puis il colla un sourire ironique sur son visage et vint à ma rencontre. **« - Tu viens finir ce que tu as commencé ? » **Demanda-t-il, couvrant sa douleur avec du sarcasme.

J'ai hésité puis tenter un sourire également. **« - On pourrait dire ça, je suppose. » **Répondis-je. **« - Je voulais m'excuser pour commencer. »**

Il haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance étudiée. **« - Pas besoin. Je savais que tu étais de nature jalouse. »**

**« - Ce n'excuse pas ce que je t'ai fais. »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas. » **Dit-il un peu plus fortement.

**« - Bon dieu, Duo… laisse-moi m'excuser ! » **Demandai-je.

Il grimaça, puis, fit presque un pas en arrière.

**« - Merde, je suis désolé. » **Laissai-je échapper. **« - Je... j'ai un tempérament moche… tu le sais. Et je vais essayer d'être calme à ce sujet… mais je sais à quel point je t'ai blessé et j'en suis tellement désolé, je ne sais même pas par où commencer. »**

**« - Écoute… Heero… Quatre m'a tout raconté… ce que Relena avait dit et ce que tu avais cru. Peut-être que tu as sur-réagi mais, tu sais, les gens font des choses stupides quand ils sont amoureux. »**

Il avait gagné ce droit. Et je voulais le lui dire que j'étais amoureux de _lui_ et pas de Relena. Que j'étais amoureux de lui depuis le moment où je l'ai vu. Que je savais que je _serais_ amoureux de lui pour toujours. Mais il parla le premier alors je me taisais et écoutai.

**« - Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai plus à me soucier de cette merde. Perdre Solo et Alex m'a assez bien guéri pour ne plus jamais retomber amoureux, tu vois ? » **Il avait détourné la tête alors je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, sauf son profil. Dans le crépuscule, c'était difficile de le dire, mais je pensai qu'il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux et son menton tremblait un peu alors qu'il poursuivait. **« - Ouais, je suis mieux sans ce genre de bagage. » **Il bougea nerveusement les pieds dans le sable, puis il me regarda avec un sourire que je savais complètement faux. **« - Excuses acceptées, Yuy. Il suffit de dire que c'était juste un malentendu, sans rancune, okay ? »** Il passa une main sur ses yeux mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

**« - Bien sûr, Duo. » **Dis-je calmement.

Il hocha la tête. **« - Tout est terminé à propos de ton mariage. » **Reprit-il brillamment. **« - Donc je suppose que c'est un adieu, alors. » **Je fis un pas vers lui et il se détourna pour partir, secouant la tête. **« - Ne dis pas n'importe quoi d'autre, Yuy. Tu vas juste empirer les choses et je voudrais au moins faire semblant que nous pouvons rester ami. »**

Je m'approchai quand même de lui et poussa une enveloppe dans ses mains. **« - Tiens, Duo… Relena et moi en avons discuté, et nous avons décidé que tu devais avoir ça. »**

Il prit l'enveloppe, me regardant par-dessus son épaule avec une expression légèrement perplexe. J'étais assez près pour sentir son shampoing et le soupçon de sueur et de saumure qui s'accrochait à ses vêtements… assez proche pour me rendre complètement désobéissant à l'ordre de restriction. Je pouvais même sentir la chaleur de son dos et entendre le petit bruit intrigué qu'il émit. **« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

**« - Juste un cadeau. » **Dis-je, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir la lumière du coucher de soleil briller sur sa peau et ses cheveux, me donnant envie de le prendre dans mes bras. **« - N'essaye pas d'argumenter à ce sujet ou quoi que se soit. Nous te le devons et plus que ça pour tout ce que nous t'avons fait subir. » **Je pris une dernière profonde inspiration, essayant d'imprimer cet instant dans ma mémoire. **« - Adieu, Duo. » **Murmurai-je, me détournant avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, ne voulant pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire… et marchant rapidement sur la plage vers ma voiture.

Je ne regardai pas derrière moi car je savais qu'il n'avait pas bougé… il n'avait pas couru après moi pour essayer de changer mon esprit… pour me dire que peut-être il y avait une chance pour nous d'être _quelque chose_ l'un pour l'autre. J'ai fini par regarder finalement dans mon rétroviseur pour voir qu'il avait ouvert l'enveloppe, sa silhouette encore debout dans le soleil couchant et les vagues clapotant à ses pieds.

_**A suivre…**_


	58. Prix de consolation

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapitre 58 : Prix de consolation**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Mes mains tremblaient légèrement alors que j'ouvrais l'enveloppe, mais ce n'était pas les nerfs. C'était à cause de l'effort que je devais faire pour ne pas courir après Heero et le supplier de ne pas s'éloigner de moi… de ne pas revenir près _d'elle_. En dépit de l'ordonnance, je le _voulais_ près de moi. Et être détaché de nous était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour m'empêcher de me jeter dans ses bras alors qu'il avait été si près de moi. Cela avait été très difficile de lui dire ça.

J'étais censé être en colère contre lui et à certains égards, je l'étais toujours. Mais cela ne m'empêcher pas de mourir d'envie de son toucher… ses baisers. Cela n'empêcher pas mes souvenirs de cette nuit qu'il avait passé dans mon lit et de vouloir que le temps s'arrête.

Mais il ne serait jamais à moi… et il semblerait qu'il ne le soit jamais.

Ne pensez pas que j'ai oublié le fait qu'il avait dit 'Relena et moi', il avait dit 'nous'. Je devinai que Relena et lui avait 'arrangés' les choses. Et je voulais être heureux pour eux… honnêtement. Mais je ne l'étais pas. je me sentais trop occupé à être désolé pour moi-même.

Bien sûr, cette émotion pathétique fut totalement anéantie par le choc quand j'ouvris l'enveloppe et sortait l'acte de vente de la maison sur la plage. J'ai failli faire tomber les papiers dans l'eau tant mes mains se mirent à trembler fortement et je pus faire plusieurs pas avant de me laisser tomber sur le sable sec.

Puis je parcourus toute la paperasse, mes yeux courant d'une ligne à l'autre. Tout était à mon nom… l'acte, le titre, les taxes… le tout étant totalement payé. Il y avait même un compte bloqué spécialement créé pour que les frais soient payés pendant une année entière. Je basculai l'enveloppe pour faire glisser tout ce qu'il y avait dedans sur mes genoux et le sable.

La dernière chose qui tomba dans le sable fut un jeu de clé et je dus les regarder fixement pendant une minute entière avant que ma main bouge de son plein gré et que mes doigts se referment sur le métal froid.

Mienne.

La maison de mes rêves était mienne, gracieusement offerte par Heero Yuy et Relena Peacecraft. Et je n'avais aucune idée de comment je devrais me sentir à ce sujet.

Je veux dire, je sais que c'était juste de la culpabilité de leur part. Ils avaient joués avec mes émotions… me permettant de rendre jaloux l'un, puis l'autre. Une partie de moi sentait qu'ils me devaient quelque chose.

Mais là encore, les laisser me payer comme ça me faisait me sentir comme une putain. La petite partie mesquine de mon cerveau paranoïaque voulait être en colère contre Heero de penser qu'il pourrait simplement m'acheter. Ainsi, le sexe n'avait été rien d'autre que du sexe et rien de plus. Et la maison de la plage était quoi ? Le paiement complet ? Avec peut-être un bonus pour un bon service complémentaire ?

J'attrapai les papiers dans mes mains, avec la ferme intention de les déchirer en deux et les jeter dans l'océan, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était la maison de la plage.

Par ailleurs, connaissant Yuy, tout devait être rempli en trois exemplaires. Il y avait probablement des copies dans un coffre-fort quelque part.

Je laissai retomber les papiers sur mes genoux et enterrai simplement mon visage dans mes mains, laissant les larmes que je retenais depuis des semaines se mettre à couler finalement.

Je pleurai pour un tas de chose… le récent anniversaire de la mort d'Alex, la façon dont j'avais déçu Quatre en retombant dans l'alcool, le fait que j'ai aidé quelqu'un à tromper sa fiancée… mais surtout le sentiment d'avoir perdu le dernier de mes rêves, le rêve que peut-être Heero et moi aurions pu finir ensemble.

Je ne voulais pas de la maison de la page comme prix de consolation pour ne pas être avec Heero et c'est ce que je ressentirais. Après tout, sans mes rêves, ce serait juste une coquille d'un lieu vide qui me donnerait toujours le sentiment que j'avais donné mon âme pour l'avoir.

_**A suivre…**_


	59. Trier les choses

******Merci à tous pour vous review et bonne lecture !******

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Planner<strong>

**Chapitre 59 : Trier les choses**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Après avoir quitté la plage, j'ai pris la direction de chez Relena pour lui raconter comment s'était passé ma rencontre avec Duo.

Quand je suis arrivé, elle était sur la véranda, comme d'habitude, en train de siroter un thé et regardant sombrement les jardins et le soleil se coucher.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et fit un pâle sourire. **« - Eh bien ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »**

J'haussai les épaules. **« - Il ouvrait juste l'enveloppe quand je suis parti. »**

Elle haussa un sourcil. **« - Tu n'as pas recollé les choses ? Lui as-tu au moins dit ce que tu ressentais ? »**

Je secouai la tête, m'asseyant en face d'elle. **« - Il a été assez clair au début, donc j'ai sauté cette étape. » **Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais de toute façon. Avais-je vraiment pensé que Duo accepterait mes excuses et me tomberait dans les bras ? Un seul regard sur son visage meurtri avait mit cette idée au placard.

Je me rappelai m'être demandé pourquoi Relena se souciait encore de Duo après qu'il l'ait frappé. Je pouvais maintenant me poser la même question. Pourquoi Duo se soucierait-il de moi après ce que je lui avais fait ?

Relena plissa ses yeux bleus. **« - Qu'a-t-il dit exactement pour qu'il soit 'clair', Heero ? »**

**« - Il a dit qu'il n'était pas amoureux et qu'il était mieux sans ce genre de bagage. Il a dit… que c'était un au revoir. » **Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez, fermant fortement les yeux pour empêcher la sensation de brûlure en eux.

**« - Il mentait. » **Déclara catégoriquement Relena.

Je reniflai à cela. **« - Comment le sais-tu ? »**

**« - Parce que j'ai vu son visage quand il s'est présenté ici et qu'il a vu avec… Geoffrey. » **Elle grimaça un peu d'avoir à parler de son infidélité de nouveau. Je n'avais pas prit la peine de lui avouer que j'avais couché avec Duo, et ne voyait aucune raison de le faire à ce jour. **« - Il n'était pas en colère parce qu'il était ton ami. » **Continua-t-elle avec certitude. **« - Wufei est ton ami et il aurait calmement et froidement rejeté Geoffrey et me demander de m'expliquer auprès de toi. Duo était complètement irrationnel et furieux parce qu'il me voyait gâcher la seule chose qu'il voulait… toi. »**

Je dégluti péniblement et ma faible tentative de rire sonnait plus comme un sanglot. **« - Merde, Relena ! C'était avant que je lui fasse du mal ! Avant je croyais mes yeux et mes oreilles au lieu de mon cœur. Il m'a pardonné pour l'avoir frappé. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il pourra me pardonner d'avoir pensé qu'il aurait pu te faire du mal intentionnellement. »**

**« - Il le fera, Heero. » **Insista-t-elle. **« - Quand il aura eut le temps d'y penser, il saura que c'est seulement ton amour pour lui qui t'a fait agir si promptement en te sentant trahis. »**

**« - Quel genre d'amour est-ce là, sans la confiance ? » **Demandai-je lamentablement.

**« - Le genre que toi et moi avons eu. » **Dit-elle tristement. **« - Et c'est ma faute, je le sais maintenant. » **Son front se plissa alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils en réfléchissant. **« - Je suis celle qui t'a poussé à penser que la jalousie était une façon d'exprimer ton amour. Si je n'avais pas été une telle flirteuse et si prompte à te tromper, tu ne serais pas ainsi. »**

Je repensai aux débuts de notre relation et je réalisai qu'au début, je n'étais pas l'idiot jaloux que j'aie fini par devenir. Je suppose que c'est un comportement que j'avais appris à développer après tout. **« - Peut-être que je ne sais pas exprimer un autre type d'amour. » **Suggérai-je.

**« - Duo pourrait t'apprendre. »**

**« - Duo est un flirteur. » **Soulignai-je. **« - Comme toi. »**

**« - Mais avec une différence. Il est seul. Je parie que quand il était avec son fiancé, il n'était pas du tout un flirteur. Je parie qu'ils n'ont jamais dû douter l'un de l'autre. » **Elle tourna un regard pensif vers les jardins. **« - Il pourrait t'apprendre ce qu'est l'amour réel, si tu n'avais pas peur de le laisser faire. »**

Cela lui valut un regard vif. **« - Peur ? »**

**« - Oui, Heero. » **Elle se redressa légèrement sur son siège, ressemblant à la diplomate que j'avais l'habitude de voir. **« - Sally et moi avons eu une longue conversation ce matin. Je pense que Wufei avait une forte influence sur sa façon de penser. » **Elle sirota son thé d'un air songeur. **« - Nous avons toutes les deux remarqué que tu n'aimais pas perdre le contrôle, Heero… de toi-même… ou d'une situation… ou de ta vie. Je… je pense que tu pourrais le faire si tu voulais vraiment être avec Duo. »**

**« - Pourrait faire quoi ? » **Demandai-je nonchalamment.

**« - Céder le contrôle. » **Relena semblait excessivement heureuse avec elle-même et des observations qu'elle avait faites. **« - Tu dois mettre toutes les cartes dans les mains de Duo, lui laisser la décision et être disposé à croire que son amour pour toi est aussi fort que le tien, au risque de t'abandonner. »**

**« - Il m'a dit au revoir. »**

**« - Et je te l'ai dis : il a menti. »**

**« - Tu sais ça **_**comment **_**? »**

Elle haussa les épaules. **« - Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste comment ses sentiments semblent être profonds. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse les mettre de côté si facilement. »**

**« - Il n'y a rien de facile à ce sujet. » **Murmurai-je. **« - J'ai failli le tuer, Relena. Crois-moi, il ne sera pas assez stupide pour me donner une autre chance. »**

**« - Alors que proposes-tu de faire ? » **Demandai-je avec une certaine impatience. **« - Tu ne peux pas penser à **_**poursuivre**_** notre mariage ? »**

**« - Pourquoi pas ? » **Demandai-je négligemment. **« - Tout est organisé. »**

**« - Oui, et ça serait une totale imposture. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me faire confiance… et je sais parfaitement que tu ne m'aimes pas. »**

**« - Relena, je… »**

**« - Non, Heero. Tu sais que c'est vrai. Si nous nous marions maintenant, ça ne sera qu'un arrangement commercial. »**

**« - Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais. »**

**« - Moi aussi, pendant un certain temps. Mais peut-être que Duo m'a changé un peu, aussi. Je sais maintenant que je veux quelqu'un qui sera là pour moi plus que tu ne le pourras jamais… quelqu'un qui aime les mondanités comme moi. Même lorsque nous sommes ensemble, il y a cette distance… entre nous. » **Elle me lança un regard tendre. **« - Et toi ! Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui sera là pour toi, qui pourra t'offrir quelque chose que je ne peux pas te donner. » **Elle secoua fermement la tête. **« - J'étais aveugle et égoïste et cela devint clair pour moi après avoir vu ce qu'est le véritable amour. »**

**« - De Duo. » **Devinai-je.

**« - Non… de toi. » **Elle me lança un regard perçant. **« - Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu dois le lui dire. »**

**« - Et s'il me rit au nez ? » **Demandai-je amèrement.

Elle me sourit sereinement. **« - C'est là que la confiance entre en jeu. Tu le connais mieux que moi. Peux-tu honnêtement imaginer qu'il te ridiculisera pour avoir admis tes sentiments ? »**

Je commençai à rire piteusement… pensant comment Relena et moi nous méritions beaucoup. Nous avons tous les deux étaient élevé avec des notions très égoïstes de l'amour. Nous avons tous deux pensés que nos propres désirs et besoins pourraient en quelques sortes remplacés ceux de nos partenaires.

Et pour la première fois, je vraiment essayé de mettre de côté mes désirs et prendre un moment pour me demander ce que ça pourrait être pour Duo. Dans toutes nos conversations… nos moments et les échanges intimes, où étaient les aperçus de ce à quoi il _rêvait_, et ce qu'il _voulait_ ?

Bien sûr, il y avait la maison sur la plage. Mais je venais de lui donner ça, et j'avais le sentiment que ça ne serait pas suffisant pour ramener le sourire que j'aimais tant sur son visage. J'avais peur d'avoir tout gâché pour de bon.

Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour passer cinq minutes avec Solo ou Alex. Ils connaissaient tous deux la clé du bonheur de Duo et ils seraient encore en mesure de lui fournir maintenant même depuis l'au-delà. Je ne pouvais même pas rivaliser avec deux mecs morts. En quoi pourrai-je être bon ?

Relena se leva et caressa mon épaule. **« - Trouve un moyen Heero. » **Suggéra-t-elle. **« - Fais tout ce qu'il faut pour le reconquérir. »**

**« - Et toi ? » **Demandai-je rapidement. **« - Que feras-tu ? »**

**« - Je vais apprendre à vivre avec un peu moins d'argent si cela signifie pouvoir être avec celui qui me rend heureuse. »** Dit-elle tranquillement, sa voix sonnant à la fois triste et soulagée. **« - Tu dois trouver une manière d'être avec celui qui **_**te**_** rend heureux. »**

J'hochai la tête et elle rentra à l'intérieur, me laissant là alors que la nuit rodait et que le ciel devenait noir. Et ce ne fut que bien après la tombée de la nuit que j'ai su ce que j'avais à faire. Tout d'abord, je devais me rendre au Japon pour voir mes parents.

Je ne pouvais rien offrir à Duo tant que je n'aurais pas fait la paix avec mes propres démons. Mes parents avaient besoin de savoir la vérité sur moi. Relena le savait déjà. Et s'il y avait une politique à mon travail concernant les relations homosexuelles, j'aurais besoin de faire face à ça aussi… avant d'aller me jeter aux pieds de Duo et le supplier de me donner une autre chance.

Et finalement, j'étais prêt à le faire.

* * *

><p><strong>« - Le Japon ? » <strong>Wufei me regarda avec méfiance, assit sur le bord de mon bureau alors que je m'avançai dans mon travail. **« - Es-tu prêt pour ça ? » **Demanda-t-il avec une réelle inquiétude. **« - Tes parents… »**

**« - Je suis prêt. » **Dis-je, posant un autre dossier complété sur le dessus du tas considérable sur mon bureau. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ma discussion avec Relena et je travaillais de longues heures supplémentaires afin que je puisse libérer du temps pour rentrer chez moi. **« - Ce dont j'ai besoin que tu fasse, c'est de trouver la politique de l'entreprise concernant les relations du même sexe. Que se soit légal ou pas, ils pourraient avoir une sorte de directive non-dit. Pourrais-tu fouillé pendant mon absence ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. » **Les yeux sombres étaient pensifs. **« - Que comptes-tu faire quand tu reviendras ? »**

**« - Hm ? »**

**« - Eh bien, tu parles de la politique de l'entreprise. Cela signifie-t-il ton intention de rendre publique ta relation avec Duo quand tu rentreras du Japon ? »**

**« - Je ne sais pas. » **Admis-je. **« - Écoute Wufei, il se peut qu'il ne me reparle plus jamais pour ce que j'ai fais. Je n'ai pas entendu un mot sur la maison de la plage et ça fait presque une semaine. »**

**« - Il est probablement sous le choc. Tu dois l'admettre, c'est gros comme excuse à lui donner. »**

**« - C'est quelque chose qu'il voulait… quelque chose qu'il pouvait pas se permettre lui-même. »** Je fronçai les sourcils en regardant la cheminée de mon bureau. **« - Je pense qu'il doit être assez vexé pour ça aussi, parce qu'il était trop fier pour demander de l'aide à Quatre pour l'acheter. La lui donner, c'est sans doute donner une claque à sa fierté. » **Je levai les yeux résolument. **« - Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Sa fierté est moins importante que son bonheur et si cet endroit le rend un peu heureux, ça vaut largement le prix et la valeur d'un petit sacrifice de fierté. »**

**« - Tu veux que j'essaye de me renseigner sur le sujet ? »**

Je secouai la tête. **« - Non, Fei. Laisse-le seul. Qu'on lui donne son espace et son intimité, et quand je reviendrais, j'appellerais Quatre et voir s'il y a possibilité d'organiser une rencontre qui ne viole pas l'ordonnance ou rendre Duo mal à l'aise en aucune façon. Je ne vais pas tout foirer à nouveau. »**

Mon cher ami sourit chaleureusement. **« - Enfin, tu sembles te reprendre. Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que l'amour avait définitivement brouillé ton bon sens et ton processus de pensée. C'est le Heero Yuy que je connais et que j'aime… modérément. »**

Je souris à son mélodrame. Je commençai à penser que Duo déteignait sur tous ceux qu'il rencontrait. Et ce n'était définitivement pas une mauvaise chose. **« - Merci, Fei. »**

**« - Il n'y a pas de quoi. » **Il ramassa le tas de dossier. **« - Je vais apporter ces dossiers au greffier, Yuy. Continue. Plus tu en feras avant ton départ, moins tu auras à faire à ton retour. »**

Alors qu'il disparaissait par la porte, je baissai les yeux pour voir une enveloppe non ouverte sur mon bureau. Elle avait été enterré sous l'amas de dossier, mais maintenant je la pris et l'ouvrit, curieux de connaitre son contenu.

**« - Eh bien, je dois être damné. Howard l'a fait. » **Dis-je avec un sourire mélancolique, étalant les photos de Duo et moi sur mon bureau. Certaines avaient été prises à des distances variables, mais Howard avait fait un travail incroyable avec ce téléobjectif. Sur la photo où Duo était contre ma poitrine, on pouvait voir la lueur lubrique dans les yeux indigo. Je n'aurais pas pu la voir et la reconnaitre si je ne l'avais pas vu cette nuit-là dans le lit de Duo. Mais maintenant, je savais ce que c'était et je manquai presque de gémir alors que les souvenirs me revenaient. J'aurais pu rester là pendant des heures et revivre chaque moment passé en compagnie de Duo.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » **Fit alors la voix de Wufei alors qu'il revenait avec une nouvelle pile de dossier pour moi.

**« - Le jour où Duo et moi sommes allés faire de la voile, Howard nous a photographié avec la girafe. » **Lui dis-je alors qu'il se penchait pour que je lui laisse voir.

Il sourit et secoua la tête, se penchant sur le bord du bureau pour regarder les photos. **« - Bon dieu, Yuy. Quand tu as dis que cette girafe était énorme, je pensais que tu exagérais. »**

**« - Je n'exagère pas, Wufei. Toi de tout les gens, tu devrais le savoir. »**

**« - Je me suis trompé. » **Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent de gaieté en regardant celle où Duo se cramponnait à moi. **« - Tu n'avais jamais mentionné que tu étais à moitié nu quand vous avez fait du voilier sur la baie. »**

**« - Nous avons utilisé ma chemise et quelques autres vêtements pour attacher la girafe au mât. » **Je ressenti une vague de nostalgie. **« - Dieu, Fei… je souhaite vraiment le récupérer. »**

**« - Peut-être que si tu demande une garde conjointe à Duo pour… »** Taquina-t-il.

**« - Pas la **_**girafe**_**, idiot ! » **Grondai-je. **« - Je veux récupérer, **_**Duo**_**. »**

Wufei rigola. **« - Tu mords à l'hameçon à chaque fois. » **Se délecta-t-il. **« - Bien sûr que tu voulais parler de Duo. Et je vais faire ce que je peux pour t'aider à le récupérer, dès que tu rentreras du Japon. Combien de temps comptes-tu rester là-bas de toute façon ? »**

**« - Trois semaines. »**

**« - Es-tu sûr que tes parents ne te jetteront pas dehors après trois jours ? » **Demanda-t-il, plaisantant à moitié.

**« - J'espère qu'ils ne le feront pas. Je ne prévois pas de leur annoncer cette grande nouvelle jusqu'à ce que la première semaine soit passée. »**

**« - Tu hésite à nouveau ? »**

**« - Non, je vais d'abord parler à notre ancien médecin de famille et voir s'il me recommanderait un psychologue. J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un sous la main pour m'aider pour les retombées après que j'annonce à mes parents que je suis gay. »**

Wufei haussa un sourcil. **« - Premier mouvement. Je suis impressionné. Tu commences vraiment à réfléchir de nouveau. Tu as planifié cela plutôt bien. »**

J'hochai la tête. **« - Je pense qu'au bout de quelques séances avec le thérapeute, je serais prêt à parler avec mes parents, et quand ils auront réagi, j'irais voir quelqu'un pour en discuter. » **Je regardai mon ami. **« - Je t'appellerai probablement aussi. Mais je pense qu'il serait plus sage que j'ai un professionnel sur place et à proximité. »**

**« - Très sage. » **Reconnut Wufei. **« - Et je serais heureux de t'aider autant que je pourrais. » **Ajouta-t-il gracieusement.

**« - Pourrais-tu t'assurer que personne ne vienne ramper aux pieds de Duo et qu'il se marie avec lu pendant mon absence ? » **Plaisantai-je plutôt faiblement.

Il sourit malicieusement. **« - Dois-je prendre des dispositions pour garder Milliardo Peacecraft aussi loin que possible ? »**

Il avait touché le point le plus sensible et je grimaçai. **« - Je souhaiterai. » **Murmurai-je. **« - Peut-être que si j'appelle Relena, elle pourra tenir son frère en laisse pour moi. »**

**« - Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui offrir un aller simple pour les Bahamas pour quelques semaines ? Peut-être que cela le gardera hors de ton chemin. »**

Je secouai la tête. **« - Je déteste le dire. Mais si je reviens du Japon et que Duo est avec Milliardo, ça sera rien de moins que ce que je mérite. »**

Wufei renifla avec une ironie désabusée. **« - Mais d'après tout ce que tu m'as dit, il sera également **_**beaucoup**_** moins que ce que Duo mérite. »**

**« - J'espère qu'il s'en rappelle. »**

**« - Tu dois cesser de t'inquiéter pour ça, Yuy. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est de remettre ta vie en ordre et espérer que tu le feras dans les temps. » **Ses yeux onyx brillèrent d'inquiétude. **« - Si tout est enfin réglé, je pense que tu le seras aussi. »**

Je repensais à ses mots alors que je terminai ma pile de travail, rangeait les photos et me dirigeait vers mon appartement pour préparer mes affaires pour mon vol vers le Japon.

* * *

><p>Cela a été l'un des plus longs vols de ma vie. Je me suis répété un million de fois dans ma tête comment je dirais à mes parents que le mariage était annulé et que j'étais gay. Et un million de fois, je trouvais mes paroles nulles et en reformulai d'autres. Dieu, j'espérai que le thérapeute que je m'étais choisi pourrait m'aider à organiser et exprimer mes pensées !<p>

Enfin, pour m'occuper, je commençai une lettre pour Duo. Pas que je prévoyais de l'envoyer, à cause de l'ordonnance et tout, mais c'était comme s'il était un peu plus proche de moi quand j'écrivais des choses dont je voulais me souvenir de lui dire à mon retour.

Je voulais qu'il sache que tout ça, c'était pour lui… que pour lui et lui seul, je braverais la désapprobation de mes parents. Ça n'avait pas d'importance s'ils me haïssaient… où même s'ils me reniaient. S'ils ne me parlaient plus, je pourrais le supporter, du moment que Duo le fait. S'il me donnait la chance d'être au moins son ami, ou plus qu'un ami, tous les sacrifices que je pourrais faire valait le coup. J'étais même prêt à risquer mon emploi et mon avenir juste pour avoir la chance d'être avec lui. Si seulement je pouvais le prouver, à sa grande satisfaction, je pensai que peut-être, juste peut-être, il pourrait me donner une autre chance.

Et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

_**A suivre…**_


	60. Décisions

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapitre 60 : Décisions**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

Après moins d'un mois de vie dans la maison de la plage, je savais que ça n'allait pas marcher. L'endroit où j'avais temps rêvé de vivre était juste une coquille vide. Vous vous rappelez quand je disais à quel point cette maison et moi avions en commun ? C'était toujours vrai.

En fait, je me suis retrouvé à lire les pages mondaines dans les journaux durant les deux premières semaines après avoir emménagé pour avoir des nouvelles de Relena et Heero, mais tout ce que je vis c'était la façon dont ils étaient absents du monde mondain. _'Se prépare une escapade prénuptial.. .' _avait suggéré un journaliste.

J'ai vite appris à ne plus me torturer pour avoir des nouvelles. C'était vraiment stupide de perdre mon temps, pour ne pas mentionner un exercice de masochisme.

Enfin, quand je me suis retrouvé à sangloter dans mon oreiller une nuit, j'ai reconnu les symptômes d'une dépression que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis la mort d'Alex. Et je savais que j'avais besoin de faire un sérieux changement ou je finirai dans une autre clinique par les bons soins de Quatre Winner. Et je ne voulais pas lui faire subir cela de nouveau.

Ça me blessait comme l'enfer, mais à peine quatre semaines dans ma nouvelle maison, j'ai appelé un agent immobilier pour la remettre sur le marché. J'ai demandé à ce que le prix soit assez bas pour pouvoir la vendre le plus vite possible, parce que je ne pensais pas que je pourrais y vivre plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Quatre a appelé trois jours plus tard.

J'ai reconnu son numéro sur mon téléphone et j'ai soupirai alors que je décrochai. **« - Bonjour, Maman Winner. »**

**« - Hé, Duo. » **Sa voix était chaude et emplie d'inquiétude. **« - Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais. Nous ne t'avons plus vu au Circus depuis un moment. »**

**« - Je n'ai pas envie de sortir. » **J'ai haussé les épaules.

**« - Trowa t'envoie le bonjour. »**

**« - Ouais, dis à Monsieur Bombe Sexuelle que ça me manque aussi de ne plus lorgner son cul. »**

Cela provoqua un rire et je pouvais dire que Quatre était soulagé. **« - Tu sembles… aller mieux ? » **Laissa-t-il entendre.

**« - Je… j'y arrive. » **Soupirai-je.

**« - Je souhaiterais que tu viennes nous voir. » **Ajouta-t-il avec nostalgie.

**« -Peut-être quand je serais de meilleure compagnie. » **Couvris-je.

**« - Écoute… Heero m'a appelé depuis le Japon et il voulait que je te dise qu'il ne viendrait plus à proximité du Circus, ou de Gym Pop, ou même de chez Howard. Il a dit que ces lieux étaient les tiens et qu'il ne voulait pas que tu restes loin des choses que tu aimais parce que tu pensais que tu pourrais le rencontrer là-bas. »**

Quatre avait sorti tout ça dans un souffle, ce qui était probablement une bonne chose car sinon je l'aurais coupé et lui demander de se taire si j'avais eu la chance de placer un mot.

Mais une fois qu'il s'arrêta, ce fut mon tour. **« - Si je me souviens bien, Quatre, il y a une injonction de le garder à moins de cinquante mètres de moi à tout moment. » **Soulignai-je, oubliant volontairement le fait qu'il avait déjà défié cela une fois. **« - Cela signifie que si je suis au Circus, il ne sera pas obligé de rester dehors. Le bar est très grand. »**

**« - Je sais, mais il voulait m'assurer qu'il respecterait l'ordre de protection requise… qu'il ne répétera pas son infraction précédente. » **Il s'arrêta et se racla la gorge. **« - Je pense qu'il voulait juste savoir comment tu allais. »**

**« - Ce ne sont pas ses affaires ! » **M'écriai-je. **« - Et quoi que tu lui ai dit… »**

**« - Je ne lui ai rien dit ! » **Grogna Quatre en retour pour me calmer. Il y eut une pause puis il prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer lui aussi. **« - Je ne lui ai même pas dit que tu avais mit la maison en vente. »**

Ah, je savais que nous en arriverions là. En fait, j'avais même préparé un bref discourt pour l'occasion. **« - Ouais, Quatre, je l'ai fais. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il me l'a donné comme une sorte de lot de consolation pour m'avoir blessé. Je ne peux pas rester ici sachant qu'il l'a acheté pour apaiser sa conscience coupable. J'ai besoin de trouver ma propre place… une qui n'est pas… » **Je m'arrêtai avant que je puisse laisser échapper 'Heero'. Mais j'avais l'impression que la maison avait un lien avec Heero, et je ne pouvais pas supporter cela et conserva ma santé mentale… pas la façon dont les choses étaient. Je soupirai de frustration, le reste de mon discours fuyant mon cerveau.

**« - Quel genre d'endroit as-tu à l'esprit ? » **Demanda Quatre.

J'étais étonné qu'il n'essaye _même_ pas de me dissuader de vendre la maison de la plage. Mais je savais que mes prochaines paroles le tueraient. **« - Euh, ouais, en fait. J'ai pensé… je… j'avais besoin de… »** Putain, c'était dur ! **« - Je vais retourner sur L-2. »**

**« - Quoi ? »**

Dieu, je savais qu'il allait le prendre mal.

**« - Quatre…. ne… ne panique pas pour moi, mec. Je ne vais pas 't'abandonner' ou quelque chose. Je t'appellerais et t'écrirais et je reviendrais pour ton mariage. Mais j'ai besoin de partir loin de… » **_« De Heero… de voir la couleur de ses yeux chaque fois que je regardais l'océan… de me souvenir de ce que j'ai ressentit la première fois qu'il m'a embrassé, avec le sable sous mes pieds et l'eau autour d'eux… _**« - J'ai besoin de m'éloigner. » **Dis-je faiblement.

Il y eut une longue pause et je pouvais presque entendre les rouages tournant dans sa tête. **« - Dans combien de temps ? » **Demanda-t-il tout simplement.

**« - J'ai réservé un vol de navette dans deux semaines. » **Admis-je.

**« - Mais la maison ne sera jamais vendu. C'est trop rapide. »**

**« - C'est bon. Je laisserai l'agent immobilier se charger de la vente. J'ai assez d'argent pour me payer un appartement là-bas… et ils seront moins pointilleux sur la vérification des antécédents pour être ambulancier sur L-2. Je pourrais avoir un emploi que j'aime dans une compagnie d'ambulance. »**

**« - Dieu, Duo. Tu vas tellement me manquer. » **Gémit Quatre. **« - Que dire de nos mercredis ? Et notre voyage annuel à la montagne ? La visite sur les tombes de Solo et Alex ? La voile ? Il n'y a aucun voilier sur L-2 ! »**

_« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose sur L-2. »_

**« - Je sais. » **Soupirai-je. **« - Mais ils ont vraiment besoin de personnes qualifiés dans le domaine médical et ça me donnerait une chance d'utiliser une partie de cette éducation que j'ai eu. » **Et surtout garder mon esprit occupé et plus penser à Heero.

**« - Tu pourrais utiliser ta formation ici. » **Dit fermement Quatre. **« - Juste parce que tu n'as pas pu retrouver du travail en tant qu'AMU ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas d'autres emplois. Qu'en est-il de la kinésithérapie ? Tu as étudié cela à l'école. »**

**« - Quatre… arrête ! »** Dis-je sèchement. **« - Je **_**sais**_** quelles sont mes options. Et j'ai pris ma décision. Si je reste ici, je peux te garantir que je finirais par boire de nouveau. Crois-tu que Solo ou Alex voudraient cela ? Je sais que tu ne… »**

**« - Non, tu ne peux pas fuir tes problèmes, Duo. Peut-être que si tu **_**parlais**_** à Heero, tu pourrais… »**

**« - Je ne veux pas lui parler ! » **M'écriai-je. **« - Il n'est pas le problème. »**

**« - Bien sûr que si ! Tu l'aimes ! Tu l'aimes tout autant que tu aimais Solo ou Alex, peut-être même plus. Et il a le droit de savoir ça ! »**

**« - Non, il ne l'a pas. »** Dis-je, oubliant de nier les accusations de Quatre. **« - Il a besoin de m'oublier et de se concentrer sur sa propre relation merdé ! J'ai organisé son foutu mariage, et tout ce qu'il doit faire, c'est de passer par là ! »**

**« - Tu n'as pas lu les journaux ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda doucement Quatre.

**« - Pourquoi ? » **Demandai-je soupçonneux.

**« - Le mariage est annulé. » **Dit-il simplement avec une trace de suffisance dans la voix que je ne pouvais pas manquer. Il y eut un bruissement de papier et Quatre se mit à lire un article. **« - Relena Peacecraft et Heero Yuy ont publiés une déclaration conjointe à propos de leur très attendu mariage qui est annulé. Ils ont cités des différences irréconciliables, mais ont maintenu que leur amitié était plus solide que leur vie sentimentale ne l'a jamais été. Quelques allégations font mention que Mademoiselle Peacecraft à reprit une relation avec un ancien petit-ami de l'université, et des rumeurs disent que son ancien fiancé pourrait être réellement homosexuel. Il y a déjà eu des spéculations sur le fait que le frère homosexuel de Relena Peacecraft, Milliardo, aurait ouvertement séduit Heero Yuy… ou même qu'il y a eu une sorte de triangle amoureux qui aurait causé la rupture. Les proches de Mademoiselle Peacecraft ont déclarés qu'elle aimerait que sa vie personnelle ainsi que celle de Monsieur Yuy restent juste personnelles. »**

J'eu un rire narquois. **« - Mill et Heero ? Ouais, ça serait une grande nouvelle. » **Je secouai la tête. **« - Aucune mention de l'organisateur briseur de mariage, hein ? »**

**« - Pas un mot. » **M'assura Quatre. **« - Je pense que Relena et Heero ont prit soin d'empêcher cela. »**

**« - Je devrais leur envoyer un mot de remerciement. » **Dis-je sarcastiquement.

**« - Et au passage, tu n'as pas un briseur de mariage. » **Ajouta Quatre. **« - Il était brisé bien avant que tu n'entre dans leur vie. »**

**« - Ouais... je ne pense pas que Yuy ne serait pas allé jusqu'au bout si je ne lui avais pas montré à quel point c'était amusant de baiser un mec. »**

**« - Arrête, Duo ! »** Grogna Quatre. **« - Arrête d'essayer de dévaloriser ce qu'Heero et toi avait vécu ! »**

**« - Nous avons eu une liaison, Quat. C'est le meilleur marché qu'il ait pu faire… à moins de se payer un professionnel. Et pendant que nous y sommes, considérant la grande récompense que j'ai eue, je suppose que je peux dire que c'est exactement ce que j'ai été… une pute. » **

**« - Merde, Duo. Maintenant, tu essayes juste de me rendre furieux ! » **Accusa Quatre.

**« - Ça marche ? »**

**« - Non ! Dieu, Duo… je t'aime ! Tu es mon meilleur ami ! Et t'entendre te dénigrer ainsi me fait mal, je ne peux pas me fâcher pour cela. Je pense que je pourrais faire mieux que ça. »**

**« - Tu peux. » **Soupirai-je. **« - Laisse-moi tranquille. Laisse-moi rentrer la queue entre les jambes et me cacher sur L-2, là où j'appartiens. »**

**« - Tu n'as rien à y faire. Tu appartiens à l'endroit où se trouve tes amis. »**

**« - Je ne peux pas rester ici. Ça fait trop mal. »**

**« - Tu n'as même pas essayé. Je viens de te le dire, Heero et Relena sont séparés. Il a décidé de parler ouvertement de son orientation sexuelle. Pourquoi ne pas au moins aller lui **_**parler**_** avant de t'enfuir ? »**

**« - Pour commencer, tu as dit qu'il était au Japon. »**

**« - Appelle-le. »**

**« - Ce genre de discussion que nous devons avoir ne se fait pas par téléphone, Quat. » **Je commençai à me sentir piégé, presque paniqué. **« - Écoute… j'ai pris ma décision. Fin de la discussion. Si tu n'as pas autre chose de plus optimiste à me dire, j'ai des affaires à emballer. »**

Il soupira profondément. **« - Je ne discuterais plus de ça avec toi. » **Concéda-t-il. **« - Juste, assures-toi de me dire la date de ton départ… qu'on se fasse au moins un dîner d'adieu avec Trowa et moi. Nous pouvons venir t'aider à emballer tes affaires et faire un bon repas à la maison sur la plage avant de partir. »**

**« - Ça sonne bien. »**

**« - Alors tu me diras quand… d'accord ? »**

**« - Je le ferais. »**

**« - Promet-le. »**

**« - Je promets. »**

Il poussa un soupir satisfait. **« - Bien, alors. Je vais te laisser emballer. Je transmettrai tes nouvelles à Trowa. »**

**« - Merci, Quatre. » **Je passai une main sur mes yeux. **« - Tu sais que je t'aime aussi, non ? »**

**« - Je sais. »**

**« - Bon. Je t'appellerai plus tard et nous organiserons ce dîner, d'accord ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. »**

**« - Embrasse ton sexy barman pour moi, okay ? »**

Il rigola plutôt faiblement. **« - D'accord. A bientôt… au revoir. »**

Je raccrochai le téléphone et poussai un soupir de soulagement, sentant de la sueur couler sur mon visage. Cela devait être l'une des plus dures conversations que j'ai jamais eues.

* * *

><p>Peut-être que c'est ce qui m'a fait accepter l'invitation de Wufei à prendre un café avec lui quelques jours plus tard. Après l'épreuve de dire à Quatre que je quittais la Terre et lui, il n'y avait rien à discuter avec Wufei qui me semblerait plus difficile.<p>

Ou alors je l'ai pensé.

Je levai les yeux alors que Wufei se glissai sur le siège en face de moi, lui lançant un regard semi-méfiant. **« - Bonjour, Chang. »**

**« - Maxwell. »**

Trowa se dirigea vers nous sans sa désinvolture habituelle, se précipitant presque. **« - Puis-je vous servir quelque chose ? » **Demanda-t-il à Wufei, ses yeux verts suspects.

**« - C'est correct, Tro. » **Dis-je rapidement. **« - Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait me rejoindre ici. »**

**« - Un café, s'il vous plait. » **Demanda poliment Wufei.

**« - Certainement. »**

Trowa s'éloigna et je fixai un regard ferme sur l'asiatique. **« - Écoutez, si Heero vous a envoyé pour plaider sa cause, vous perdez votre… »**

**« - Yuy ne sait pas que je suis ici ou il y a de fortes chance qu'il ne me parlera plus de nouveau. » **Déclara rapidement Wufei. **« - Je suis ici parce que je vous considère comme un ami. »**

Je le regardai avec scepticisme. **« - Vous et moi ne sommes pas exactement copain, Fei. »**

**« - Et pourtant vous m'appeler Fei. » **Soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Je ne pus retenir le sourire qui s'échappa. **« - Désolé, c'est une habitude que j'ai. Quat… Tro… Fei. » **Le nom 'Ro failli sortir et je regardai rapidement la table, prenant un paquet de sucre pour le café qui était en face de moi. **« - Alors, ne le prenez pas personnellement. » **Suggérai-je. **« - J'utilise beaucoup de surnoms. »**

**« - Donc, je ne compte pas autant que l'un de vos amis, hein ? » **Demanda l'homme aux yeux noirs, levant les yeux et hochant la tête quand Trowa lui apporta son café et un pot de crème avant de s'éloigner de nouveau.

**« - Vous êtes une connaissance. » **J'haussai les épaules.

**« - Je vois. » **Il soupira profondément. **« - Je pensais qu'être un 'sexy gars asiatique' comptait pour quelque chose. »**

Cela me fit me rappeler qu'il était bon avec mes taquineries. Je supposai que je pouvais lui laisser un peu de mou. **« - Vous êtes cool, Chang. » **Dis-je avec un peu plus de chaleur. **« - Je suppose qu'on aurait pu presque être amis… »**

**« - … si je n'étais pas le meilleur ami d'Heero ? » **Termina-t-il en connaissance de cause.

**« - Ça me rend… un peu mal à l'aise. »** Admis-je. **« - Je veux dire, honnêtement, je me demande pourquoi vous êtes ici, si ce n'est pour me parler de lui. »**

**« - D'accord. Alors que faire si je suis là pour ça ? » **Demanda-t-il sans ambages.

**« - Je ne veux vraiment pas. » **Dis-je calmement, prenant ma tasse avec une main moins ferme et prenant une gorgée de mon café.

Il hocha la tête mais fronça les sourcils. **« - Parfois, Maxwell, il est nécessaire de parler des choses afin de les résoudre. »**

**« - C'est résolu. »**

**« - Je souhaiterais. » **Commenta-t-il sèchement.

Je mordis à l'appât. **« - Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ? »**

**« - Parce qu'il vous aime toujours et je soupçonne que vous l'aimez toujours. »**

Je reniflai avec une ironie désabusée. **« - Et vous voyez ça comment ? »** Demandai-je avec une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. **« - Le fait que je ne veuille pas lui parler ? Le fait que je voudrais lui casser sa putain de gueule ? Ou le fait que c'est un idiot jaloux, sur-réacteur et un abruti paranoïaque ? »**

Il eut un bref rire. **« - Tout ce qui précède. » **Il se pencha un peu, fixant un regard très intense sur moi. **« - Ou alors, c'est la chaleur dans vos yeux quand vous parler de lui, le fait que vous voulez me demander comment il va mal que ça vous tue presque, ou la misère absolu qui est évidente dans votre façon de bouger, d'agir ou de parler. »**

Je me raidis, détournant le regard alors que je me sentais rougir. **« - Vous vous imaginez des choses. »**

**« - Ah bon ? » **Il remua son café d'un air songeur. **« - Alors vous ne voulez pas entendre qu'il est allé voir un psychiatre pour obtenir de l'aide avec ses problèmes de gestion de la colère ? »**

**« - Perte de temps. » **Murmurai-je en portant ma tasse de café à mes lèvres.

**« - Il prend ce qui est arrivé très au sérieux, Duo. » **Persista Wufei, malgré mes tentatives pour faire la sourde oreille. **« - Il s'est lui-même rendu compte qu'il était sur un chemin très négatif et qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait vu. »**

**« - Bien. Il ne devrait pas. » **Je levai les yeux d'un air menaçant. **« - Je viens des rues de L-2, Chang. Je suis habitué à l'intimidation, les gars violents et les gangs. Ce en quoi je ne suis pas habitué, c'est de voir quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance me tabasser à cause d'un stupide malentendu. »**

**« - Il sait qu'il a été stupide, croyez-moi. » **Affirma Wufei. **« - Ou je ne lui parlerais plus moi-même. » **Il redressa un peu le menton. **« - J'ai des normes, vous savez. Je ne me lie pas avec des gens que je ne peux pas respecter. »**

J'émis un rire sceptique. **« - Qu'en est-il de se lier avec moi ? » **Plaisantai-je. **« - Vous voulez vous encanailler vous aussi ? » **Je sais que ce n'était pas juste de relâcher ma colère sur l'ami d'Heero, mais je ne pouvais pas clairement réfléchir actuellement.

**« - Laissez-vous entendre que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un que je pourrais respecter ? » **Demanda-t-il froidement.

**« - Pourquoi le voudriez-vous ? » **Rétorquai-je. **« - Je suis irrévérencieux, informel, et gay, Chang… pas exactement le genre de la haute société que Yuy et vous fréquentez. »**

**« - Vous êtes intelligent, charmant, chaleureux et l'homme dont mon meilleur ami est désespérément amoureux. » **Dit-il calmement.

Je me suis senti geler à cela, incapable de soutenir le regard sombre. **« - Vous ne frappez pas quelqu'un que vous aimez. » **Réussi-je à dire dans un presque murmure.

**« - Non. » **Concéda-t-il, sa propre voix un peu faible. Et puis il poussa un court soupir frustré. **« - N'avez-vous jamais fait d'erreur, Maxwell ? »**

Un rire involontaire m'échappa face à l'ironie de cette question. **« - Au contraire, 'Fei. J'en ai fait des millions. »**

**« - Pourtant, vous ne pouvez pas lui en pardonner **_**une**_**. »**

Je levai un regard noir vers son visage serein. **« - C'était 'une' qu'il ne fallait pas. » **Fis-je remarquer, caustique.

**« - Oui, je ne conteste pas. » **Concéda-t-il. **« - Et je conviens qu'il devrait se sentir affreusement mal pour ça… qu'il doit souffrir pour ça. Mais pas pour le condamner à… »**

**« - A **_**quoi**_** ? » **Exigeai-je. **« - Une vie sans ma compagnie ? Croyez-moi, il sera mieux ainsi. » **Insistai-je. **« - C'était bien. Quand il m'a apporté cette putain d'acte de vente, c'était très bien… parlant à quel point Relena et lui se sentaient désolé pour ce qui est arrivé… comment ils ont décidé de me faire un beau cadeau avec ma petite maison de rêve. » **Je ne pouvais pas retenir le tranchant amer dans ma voix. **« - Ça doit être agréable d'être en mesure de payer quiconque à qui vous avez fait du tord. Je n'ai jamais été capable de le faire. »**

**« - Vous pensez que la maison sur la plage est un paiement ? » **Demanda Wufei en haussant un sourcil. **« - Ça ne l'était pas. C'était la seule chose qu'Heero savait que vous vouliez désespérément mais que vous ne pouviez pas avoir. C'était la seule chose qu'il pensait vous donner pour montrer à quel point Relena et lui ressentaient la douleur qu'ils vous avaient infligée. »**

**« - Eh bien, ça ne l'ai pas fait. » **Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils. **« - Ça m'a fait me sentir comme une pute, Fei. Comme s'il m'avait simplement balancé de l'argent au visage après m'avoir traité comme de la merde ! »**

Wufei me lança un regard horrifié. **« - Duo… c'est si loin de ce qu'il voulait… »**

**« - J'en suis sûr. » **Concédai-je. **« - Mais c'est toujours le message qu'il m'a envoyé. » **Je fronçai les sourcils en regardant mon café comme s'il était en quelque sorte fautive. **« - Dites à Heero que me battre n'était pas sa faute. Il croyait que je l'avais trompé. » **Je regardai fixement ses yeux onyx. **« - J'étais vraiment fou amoureux de lui, Fei. J'ai repoussé Milliardo Peacecraft **_**deux**_** fois parce qu'il n'était pas Heero Yuy… il ne faisait pas battre mon cœur, ni couper mon souffle dans ma gorge, ou faire trembler mes genoux juste en me regardant. Et même quand Heero s'est présenté à cette putain de fête de fiançailles et que je savais qu'il n'aurait jamais les couilles de rompre avec Relena, je l'aimais encore. Je lui ai dit que si un jour il était libre, il pouvait m'appeler. J'aurais attendu une éternité pour ce fils de pute… parce que je suis assez stupide. Mais alors il a écouté quelques babillages hystériques de la princesse rose et cru que j'avais couché avec elle. Dites-moi ce que j'ai fais pour lui faire croire que j'aurais pu faire ça, Fei. »**

Il déglutit, le visage sombre. **« - Rien. » **Dit-il calmement. **« - Vous n'avez rien fait pour lui faire croire, Duo. il l'a fait tout seul. Il s'est convaincu que vous étiez si beau et désirable que tout le monde et n'importe qui vous voudrez et puis il s'est convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec tous ces gens… que vous auriez décidé qu'il y avait de meilleures options ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas croire que vous l'aimiez alors que vous pouviez avoir n'importe qui. » **Il haussa légèrement les épaules. **« - Alors bien sûr, il a écouté sa paranoïa au lieu de son cœur qui lui aurait dit que vous ressentiez pour lui quelque chose d'aussi fort que lui pour vous. »**

**« - Donc, vous voulez me faire croire qu'Heero Yuy à un putain de complexe d'infériorité ? » **Demandai-je ironiquement.

**« - Quand vous êtes concerné… oui. » **Répondit Wufei. **« - Vous êtes le premier **_**homme**_** qu'il ait jamais désiré, Duo. Et ça l'a effrayé. Tout cela a réveillé des choses en lui… il a été submergé par la découverte qu'il n'était pas hétéro… qu'il voulait une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir… que pour vous il devait risquer tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais cru et tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu. Vous pensez que cela ne ravage pas un homme comme lui ? »**

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez, souhaitant que ce que disant Wufei n'avait aucun sens. Mais je comprenais son point de vue. Je savais à quel point ça avait dû être dur pour Heero de découvrir qu'il était gay… et l'insécurité qu'il ressentait… ça l'a perdu. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'il ne romprait jamais avec Relena. C'était tout simplement trop terrifiant de radicalement tout modifier, surtout un homme dont la vie était aussi structurée et ordonné que celle d'Heero.

**« - Que voulez-vous de moi, Fei ? » **Demandai-je à voix basse. **« - Vous voulez que je lui pardonne ? Il est pardonné. Vous voulez que je lui donne une seconde chance ? Il n'en a pas demandé une. » **Je regardai l'homme asiatique, secouant la tête. **« - Vous et moi savons tous les deux qu'il avait tout à perdre s'il voulait être avec moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit toujours prêt à faire ce choix. »**

**« - Maintenant, qui fait défaut en la confiance ? » **Fit la réponse calme. Wufei termina son café et posa de l'argent sur la table. **« - Voulez-vous au moins annulé l'injonction ? » **Demanda-t-il doucement, se rendant au but de la conversation.

Quelle différence cela ferait-il ? J'avais déjà décidé de retourner sur L-2. Permettre à Heero de retrouver la liberté de se rendre dans le lieu dans lesquelles il penserait que je sois, était une demande qui semblait raisonnable. **« - Bien sûr, Fei. » **Dis-je avec un sourire ironique. **« - Mais seulement parce que vous avez demandé si gentiment. »**

Il secoua la tête et se leva. **« - J'espère vous revoir bientôt, Maxwell. » **Dit-il en hochant la tête. **« - Vous êtes une excellente compagnie, et je vous considère comme un ami. »**

**« - Ouais… peut-être que vous méritez ce droit. » **Dis-je avec un vague signe de la main. **« - A bientôt, Chang. »**

Il partit et je suis resté assit un moment à regarder mon café et je me demandai si je faisais la bonne chose. Putain mec, quand même ! Juste au moment où je commençai à organiser mon esprit, il débarquait pour me mettre la tête sans-dessus, sans-dessous. Pas étonnant qu'Heero ait fini par aller voir un thérapeute pour pouvoir y voir plus clair.

**« - Tro ? Tu as quelque chose de plus fort que le café ? » **Demandai-je avec un sourire demi-teinte.

**« - Ouais, expresso. » **Répondit-il en souriant depuis le bar.

Je roulai des yeux. Quatre lui avait bien enseigné. **« - Bien alors, fais-en un double. » **Plaisantai-je en me levant et m'installant sur un comptoir du bar, proche de l'homme aux yeux verts. **« - Si Quat ne me laisse pas boire, il devra me supporter en tant shooter à la caféine. »**

Une vague lueur inquiète traversa le regard imperturbable de Trowa, mais il secoua la tête et sourit, alors me préparer mon double café.

_**A suivre…**_


	61. Acte de désespoir

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapitre 61 : Acte de désespoir**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

Je suis resté une semaine supplémentaire au Japon, car j'avais mis du temps à obtenir un rendez-vous avec le médecin de famille. Tout ce que je voulais de lui, c'était qu'il me transmette les coordonnés d'un confrère, mais avoir un rendez-vous avec lui a prit plus longtemps que prévu. Apparemment, c'était un homme occupé.

Puis le jour où j'ai dus rentrer à la maison, une violente tempête a éclaté et tous les vols ont été annulés et ça m'a couté deux autres jours. C'était comme si l'univers conspirait pour me tenir éloigner de Duo.

Et ce fut après que j'ai dû endurer de longues séances de thérapies afin de me préparer à la confrontation de mes parents, faire ma confessions et gérer les retombées. Révéler mon orientation sexuelle à mes parents avait été très difficile. Leur avouer que j'avais rompu avec Relena parce que j'étais amoureux d'un homme, fut encore pire.

Mon père ne me parlerait probablement plus jamais. Et ma mère avait le cœur brisé sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais les petits-enfants dont elle rêvait. Mais au moins, elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait toujours et que peut-être un jour, elle serait prête à rencontrer l'homme que j'aimais.

Pas que j'aurais un jour la chance de les présenter. Au rythme où j'allais, Duo serait plus susceptible de se marier avec Milliardo Peacecraft plutôt que moi. Ne pensez pas que je n'ai pas _imaginé_ cette possibilité grâce à cette fichue tempête qui me retarda de deux jours, me laissant beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, sans parler du très long vol que j'ai finalement pu avoir. Au moment où l'avion atterrissait sur le sol américain, je m'étais presque convaincu que j'arrivai trop tard pour avoir une chance de récupérer Duo.

Bien sûr, je ne pourrais que me remercier pour cela. Je n'aurais pas mieux pu préparer le terrain pour Mill si je l'avais voulu. Alors que je m'étais dévoilé comme un aveugle, fou jaloux, lui il brillant comme un exemple de comportement gentleman et de style. À présent, il devait probablement vivre confortablement dans la maison sur la plage avec Duo, appréciant ses yeux rieurs et ses lèvres délicieuses. Je donnerais mon âme pour le récupérer. Et je ne pouvais même pas le haïr pour cela. Duo méritait une personne douce et confiance, quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais douté de lui. Milliardo n'était peut-être pas assez bon, mais il avait quelques miles d'avance sur moi.

C'était quelque chose que mon psychologue m'avait mit en garde… ma tendance à l'auto-châtiment. Je devais mettre l'accent sur combien j'avais appris de mes erreurs et non quelles horreurs j'avais provoqué en premier lieu.

Savait-il comment c'était dur ? Peu importe le traitement que j'avais, je me réveillais encore la nuit en sueur, revoyant le visage meurtri de Duo et l'accusation dans ses yeux indigo. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le laisser faire ?

Bien sûr, j'avais remarqué que Duo avait la même tendance à se blâmer pour les erreurs du passé, ainsi que celle du présent. Il n'avait jamais dit une seule fois que j'étais fautif pour avoir trompé Relena. Au contraire, il s'était tout reproché.

**« - Yuy ! » **Une voix brisa mes pensées et je me tournai brusquement dans sa direction.

Wufei m'attendait dans la zone de récupération de mes bagages, un rare sourire de bienvenu aux lèvres alors que je lui donnais une brève mais très câline accolade publique.

Il me la retourna puis me poussa à bout de bras. **« - Je vois que le thérapeute t'a fait découvrir ton côté tactile, hein ? »**

**« - Très drôle. Je ne peux même pas être heureux de voir un ami ? » **Dis-je avec une fausse mine renfrognée.

Son expression devint un peu plus sérieuse. **« - Je suppose que tu n'as pas exactement vu beaucoup de visage amicaux dernièrement ? »**

**« - Mon père est… mécontent. »** Dis-je péniblement, saisissant une de mes valises et la posant à mes côtés pendant que je surveillais l'arrivée de la seconde.

**« - As-tu attendu de lui de ne pas l'être ? »**

**« - Non, il n'y avait aucune surprise là-dedans. » **Dis-je avec une amertume que je gérais peu.

**« - Et ta mère ? »**

**« - Elle m'aime beaucoup mais elle est déçue de ne pas avoir de petits-enfants. » **Soupirai-je.

**« - Les mères sont généralement plus indulgentes que les pères. » **Fut la réponse calme de mon ami.

**« - Ouais mais il est le chef de famille, et s'il décide qu'elle ne peut pas communiquer avec moi, elle ne le fera pas. » **Lui rappelai-je.

Wufei renifla avec une ironie désabusée. **« - Bien sûr qu'elle le fera, parce que bien qu'il **_**apparait**_** comme le **_**chef**_** de famille, c'est elle qui **_**l'est**_** en réalité. » **Il localisa mon autre valise et l'attrapa, hochant la tête vers la sortie.

Je rigolai en dépit de la gravité de notre conversation alors que nous marchions en direction de la voiture de Wufei. **« - Pourquoi Monsieur Chang, j'ai toujours pensé que tu croyais que les femmes étaient le sexe faible. »**

**« - Seulement physiquement, Yuy. » **Dit-il franchement. **« - Il suffit de demander à Sally. Elle sait très bien comment faire son chemin avec moi, malgré mes bonnes intentions. » **Il secoua la tête. **« - Etre marié m'a appris que peu importe comment elles apparaissent faible à la surface, les femmes ne sont pas une proie facile. »**

J'étais d'accord avec cela. Relena avait toujours été douée pour me faire céder par tous les moyens nécessaires. Maintenant, j'allais faire cela aussi, qui signifiait pour l'instant reconquérir Duo. Et oui, j'étais prêt à utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires.

**« - As-tu entendu parler de Duo ? » **Demandai-je franchement, jetant mes affaires sur la banquette arrière et me glissant aux côtés de Wufei.

**« - J'ai pris un café avec lui la semaine dernière. »**

Je lui lançai un regard noir. **« - Fei, je pensais t'avoir dit de le laisser tranquille et le laisser mener sa vie. »**

**« - Je sais, mais je voulais être capable de répondre à cette question que tu ne vas pas tarder à me poser. »**

**« - Comment était-il ? » **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

**« - Aussi charmant et irrévérencieux que toujours. »**

Je poussais un soupir frustré. **« - Je voulais dire, était-il bien ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était une semaine seulement après que je… »**

**« - Il était beau. Pas une marque sur lui. »**

**« - Bien. »**

**« - Je lui ai fait retirer l'ordonnance restrictive. »**

Eh bien, cela me valut de regarder mon ami bouche bée. **« - Comment as-tu fais ? »**

**« - Je lui ai demandé. »**

Wufei ne donna pas plus d'information que ça et je le foudroyai du regard alors que nous quittions le parking de l'aéroport. **« - Développe. »**

**« - Eh bien, quand ça a été rendu publique dans les journaux que Relena et toi étiez officiellement séparés, je pensais que peut-être, cela pourrait bénéficier à Duo d'entendre quelques conseils et que tu étais sérieux au sujet de tes projets de remettre de l'ordre dans ta vie. » **Il me lança un regard amusé. **« - Et je pense que ça pourrait t'être utile de ne plus avoir l'injonction quand tu iras le reconquérir. »**

Je ne sais pas si je devais être encore contre lui ou reconnaissant. Bien que je rechigne à son intervention, je devais admettre que convaincre Duo de faire une petite concession était un grand coup. S'il était prêt à lever l'injonction de distance, il pourrait être prêt à me parler ou même me rencontrer par la suite.

**« - Sois le bienvenu. » **Ajouta Wufei avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il lisait apparemment les émotions sur mon visage.

Je souris avec ironie. **« - Puisque tu es un expert sur la façon de gérer Duo sans provoquer une émeute, aurais-tu par hasard une hypothèse sur combien de temps je devais attendre avant de l'appeler ? »**

**« - Comme une question de fait, je pense que tu devrais le faire dès que possible. » **Me dit-il. **« - Je te le dis, Yuy… il ressent encore quelque chose pour toi, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre. Le plus tôt il saura que tu te soucie encore de lui, mieux ça sera. »** Il sourit malicieusement. **« - **_**Tu **_**t'en soucie encore, non ? »**

**« - Crétin. » **Je secouai la tête, incapable de retenir un sourire.

* * *

><p>Bien sûr, mes premiers jours de retour au travail ne me laissèrent pas le temps de rentrer en contact avec Duo. Il y avait du travail au bureau qui requérait mon attention immédiate. Heureusement, j'avais été en mesure de suivre l'avancée de mes projets via des appels hebdomadaires à Wufei et Internet. Mais j'aurais encore besoin de quelques jours pour voir et finaliser les contrats sur lesquels Wufei avait travaillé en mon absence.<p>

A la lourde charge de travail, s'ajouta une réunion avec mon directeur, qui, apparemment lisait les journaux people et qui avait vu l'article qui suggérait que j'étais gay. Je lui ai carrément dit que ce n'était pas une rumeur et que si l'entreprise était gênée par mon orientation sexuelle, ils pourraient en discuter avec le meilleur avocat que je trouverai.

Sa réponse fut que la société obéissait à la lettre à la loi contre la discrimination fondée sur l'orientation sexuelle. De plus, il me dit que j'étais trop précieux pour être renvoyé à cause de mes préférences sexuelles, même si la loi ne l'interdisait _pas_. Mais il me mit en garde pour garder cela hors du bureau et aussi loin que possible du public.

S'il avait eu connaissance du scandale que j'avais fait récemment, je n'avais aucun doute qu'ils me vireraient en un battement de cœur, utilisant toutes les excuses nécessaires pour couvrir leurs arrières. Mais pour l'heure, et l'avenir prévisible, ils fermaient les yeux et me laissaient reprendre mon travail là où je l'avais laissé.

* * *

><p>Vendredi après-midi, quand mon téléphone sonna et que je vis le nom de Quatre Winner s'affichait, je jurai que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Nous nous étions plus reparlé depuis l'unique fois où je l'avais appelé du Japon pour lui demandé d'être sûr que Duo savait que je respecterais sa vie privée et que je resterais loin de lui et des lieux qu'il fréquentait. Je ne pouvais pas penser à une raison pour lui de m'appeler, sauf si quelque chose était arrivé à Duo.<p>

**« - Yuy. » **Dis-je rapidement, presque brusquement. **« - Quatre ? Est-ce que Duo va bien ? »**

Il y eut un petit rire narquois à l'autre bout du fil. **« - Que croyez-vous gagner ? Des bons points ? »**

**« - Ne commencez pas avec moi, Winner. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous me téléphoniez à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Duo. Va-t-il bien ? »**

**« - Oui, il va bien… enfin, plus ou moins. »**

Je serrais les dents. **« - Comment ça plus ou moins ? Il l'est ou il ne l'est pas, d'accord ? »**

**« - Il l'est. C'est juste… qu'il… il a mit la maison en vente et prévoit de repartir sur L-2. » **Lâcha Quatre dans la précipitation.

**« - Quoi ? Quant ? »**

**« - Bientôt. Il a prit sa décision pendant que vous étiez au Japon et quand j'ai appelé l'agent immobilier cet après-midi, rien n'avait changé. »**

**« - Mais pourquoi ? » **J'avais l'impression que mes poumons étaient incapables de fonctionner, comme s'il y avait une bande de fer autour de ma poitrine tellement serrée que je ne pouvais pas reprendre mon souffle.

**« - Il court et se cache. » **Murmura Quatre presque dans un souffle. **« - Je pense qu'il veut prendre un nouveau départ quelque part où il n'aura pas de souvenir. »**

**« - De moi ? »**

**« - De tout, mais oui, la plupart des souvenirs avec vous. »**

**« - Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? »**

**« - J'ai des raisons égoïstes, Heero. Je ne veux pas perdre Duo et je crains que s'il s'enfuit sur L-2, quelque chose pourrait lui arriver si je ne peux pas l'aider. Ou il sera trop fier pour m'appeler s'il a besoin de quelque chose. » **Il poussa un soupir tremblant, comme s'il était submergé par l'émotion. **« - J'ai des raisons altruistes aussi. Je veux qu'il soit heureux et je le connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne le sera pas s'il quitte la Terre. Ça pourrait être fonctionnel… il pourra même agir comme s'il était content… et peut-être même s'en **_**contenter**_**. Mais il ne sera jamais heureux. »**

**« - Pourquoi pas ? »**

**« - Parce qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aime plus qu'il ne s'aime lui-même pour s'occuper de lui, le chérir et lui rappeler qu'il est spécial, unique et brillant. Et il ne trouvera pas cette personne sur L-2. »**

**« - Où alors ? »**

**« - Je pense que vous connaissez la réponse à cette question. **_**J'espère**_** que vous le ferez. »**

**« - Que voulez-vous dire ? » **Demandai-je attentivement, n'osant pas croire que Quatre envisageait de me donner sa bénédiction pour faire le bonheur de son meilleur ami.

**« - Je dis que si vous pensez qu'il y a une chance sur un million que vous pourriez le rendre heureux, vous n'avez que deux jours pour essayer. Sa navette part lundi matin. »**

**« - Lundi ? Oh, dieu. » **Ma voix était plus essoufflée que je m'y attendais.

Je pensais qu'il y avait le temps… le temps pour moi de revenir lentement dans la vie de Duo… le temps de lui montrer que mes intentions étaient bonnes et que je me soignai vraiment. Mais le temps était compté.

**« - Trowa et moi allons dîner chez lui dimanche pour une sorte de fête d'adieu. Nous allons l'aider à terminer d'emballer ses affaires et s'assurer qu'il ne passa pas sa dernière nuit ici tout seul. »**

**« - Comment pouvez-vous le laisser partir ? » **Dis-je avec horreur. **« - Une fête d'adieu ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui avoir acheté le billet vous-mêmes ? »**

J'entendis un grognement d'irritation. **« - Pensez-vous que c'était mon idée ? Ne pensez-vous pas que je n'ai pas essayé de lui parler ? Merde, Yuy ! J'ai essayé tous les arguments que je pouvais pour le retenir, y compris lui rappeler que ses deux fiancés sont enterrés ici. Il ne voulait pas m'écouter. Et si j'avais insisté plus, il serait parti sans me le dire. »**

**« - Je… je suis désolé. Je suis juste un peu sous le choc. Je pensais qu'il serait heureux dans la maison sur la plage, du moins assez longtemps pour que j'aie une chance de lui parler de nouveau. » **Je me frottai le front avec lassitude. **« - Que dois-je faire ? Que puis-je faire ? »**

**« - L'injonction a été levée. Vous pouvez au moins l'appeler. Parlez-lui. Essayez. Si vous avez quelque chose à lui offrir, c'est le moment. »**

**« - Vous me laisserez faire ? Je pensais que vous vouliez me tenir éloigné de lui. »**

**« - C'était avant que je parle à votre ami, Monsieur Chang. Quand Trowa m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré Duo, je voulais savoir de quoi ils avaient discutés, j'ai donc déjeuné avec Wufei quelques jours plus tard. Apparemment, Duo ne lui a pas dit qu'il quittait la Terre. Mais il n'a pas semblé entendre les affirmations de Wufei comme quoi vous étiez sérieux au sujet de trier votre vie et ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé. Et franchement, moi aussi. » **Je pouvais prendre entendre un sourire dans la voix douce. **« - Votre ami a constitué un dossier solide en votre faveur, Monsieur Yuy. Vous devriez le garder. »**

**« - J'y compte bien. » **Dis-je sèchement. **« - Donc, la langue de vipère de Chang vous a convaincu que je méritais l'occasion d'essayer à nouveau avec Duo ? »**

**« - C'est plutôt mon désespoir. » **Fut la réponse franche. **« - Si cela ne marche pas, je n'aurais plus d'idée. Je veux que Duo soit heureux et il ne l'est pas. S'il y a une chance pour que vous puissiez le faire, je suis prêt à vous laisser la saisir. Mais je vous averti dès maintenant, c'est votre dernière chance. Je vous soutiendrai complètement si vous prenez ses intérêts vraiment à cœur. Je serais votre plus grand promoteur. Mais si vous lui faites encore du mal… »**

**« - Je ne veux pas ! Je vous jure, Quatre ! » **Dis-je avec véhémence. **« - Je l'aime. » **Une conversation précédente avec Quatre me revint et je savais maintenant quoi dire exactement pour mettre son esprit en confiance. **« - Je l'aime plus que le soleil, la lune et les étoiles. Et je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour le lui prouver s'il me laisse faire. »**

J'entendis un doux soupir à l'autre bout du téléphone. **« - Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour vous aider, appelez-moi. »**

Je rigolai presque alors que l'un des obstacles qui me préoccupait le plus était retiré de mon chemin vers Duo. Ne pas avoir à composer avec l'animosité de son meilleur ami était une énorme charge en moins dans ma tête. **« - Merci, Quatre ! Je dois y aller. J'ai beaucoup à faire. »** Je raccrochai le téléphone et j'ai immédiatement commencé les préparatifs.

J'avais une idée nébuleuse d'un plan pour gagner le cœur de Duo si j'avais le courage d'essayer. Maintenant, il semblerait que je devais rapidement trouver le courage, ou bien le perdre à jamais car j'étais à court de temps.

* * *

><p>Quand je fis irruption dans le bureau de Wufei, il leva les yeux de surprise. <strong>« - Quoi de neuf ? »<strong>

**« - Je dois rentrer plus tôt. » **Dis-je avec urgence. **« - Peux-tu me couvrir ? »**

**« - Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Duo part lundi pour L-2. Quatre vient juste d'appeler pour me le dire. Je dois m'occuper d'un certain nombre de chose avant d'aller à la maison sur la plage et convaincre Duo de rester ici… avec moi. »**

Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent. **« -Parles-tu de rendre ça permanent ? »**

**« - Seulement si tu considère 'pour toujours' être permanent. » **Dis-je avec un sourire narquois. **« - Peux-tu terminer le projet Harland pour moi ? »**

**« - Seulement si tu considère 'moi' être ton meilleur homme. » **Fut la réponse taquine.

Je lui souris sans vergogne. **« - Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, Fei. Je t'appellerais… après que j'ai eu une réponse. »**

**« - Bonne chance. » **Me dit-il alors que je sortais et j'entendis un rire chaleureux me suivre dans le couloir.

_**A suivre…**_


	62. Sur la plage

**The Wedding Planner**

**Chapitre 62 : Sur la plage**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Duo_

C'était samedi soir, moins de deux jours jusqu'à mon vol pour L-2. L'agent immobilier m'avait dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un de sérieusement intéressé par la maison et que nous aurions probablement une offre dans la journée. Alors je signerais lundi matin toute la paperasse pour qu'il puisse agir en mon nom sur la vente.

Vous pensez que je devais être heureux de ça, mais je ne l'étais pas. En fait, je n'étais pas content de beaucoup de chose. Je me sentais comme une âme perdue qui errait à travers les piles de cartons dans le couloir, vérifiant les étiquettes et réprimant l'envie de tout remettre à sa place.

J'avais fait mon choix et je devais m'en tenir. Mes menaces à Quatre n'avaient pas été lancées en l'air. Si je restais sur Terre, la nostalgie d'Heero finirait par me tuer. Du moins, je finirai ivre, déprimé et probablement en train de coucher avec n'importe qui. Ni Solo, ni Alex n'auraient voulu ça pour moi. Je ne pense pas qu'Heero l'aurait voulu aussi, d'ailleurs. Et honnêtement, moi non plus mais je connaissais mes antécédents et la probabilité que je retombe dans mes vieilles habitudes familières.

Je suis retourné dans ma chambre pour emballer mes dernières affaires… vêtements et objets personnels que je ne voulais pas mettre dans le camion de déménagement quand il viendrait lundi. Et je résistai à l'envie de pleurer sur chaque élément que je mettais dans ma valise, réalisant à quel point j'étais solitaire dans cette maison, qui était toujours la maison de mes rêves. Et c'était comme si je partais en laissant tout ce que j'aimais derrière moi.

Enfin merde. Je le faisais. Je quittais l'océan, les montagnes, Quatre et Trowa, Hilde et Jacques… tous les endroits et les gens qui étaient importants pour moi. Je laissai même Solo et Alex… et ça faisait mal comme l'enfer. Mais je n'avais toujours pas vu d'autres alternatives. Je ne pouvais pas être si près d'Heero et ne pas l'avoir, ça rongerait tout simplement mon âme jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Je devais partir avant d'entendre les nouvelles comme quoi il avait trouvé un autre mec avec qui continuait sa vie, et me détruire.

C'est quand je commençais à emballer mes papiers dans mon bureau que je suis tombé sur la liste. Ouais, j'avais oublié ça aussi. Mais alors que je ramassais la serviette en papier pour la mettre dans la poubelle, j'attrapai un aperçu de l'écriture d'Heero et réalisa ce que c'était.

Et je me suis retrouvé assit sur mon lit, tenant ce morceau de papier un peu stupide et lisant les choses qu'Heero avait écrit pour moi. Beau… sexy… charmant… impétueux… audacieux… fascinant… astucieux… et ce que je n'avais pas vu la première fois… parfait.

J'haussai un sourcil à cela. Je _le_ considérais comme parfait, et ça me fit rire que quelqu'un puisse penser que je l'étais aussi. Et le reste avait été parfait, la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble était encore la plus époustouflante que je n'ai jamais vécu. Peut-être était-ce son inexpérience qui rendait cela si spécial. Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que chaque respiration et chaque gémissement m'avait fait vibrer de désir. Et j'ai toujours su qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne qui me ferait ressentir cela de nouveau.

Je pourrais coucher avec un million de gars et ne jamais trouver un autre Heero Yuy. Et cela rendrait mon avenir horriblement long et sombre.

M'allongeant sur mon lit, je relu la liste à travers mes larmes. Et puis je saisis mon téléphone, pensant que je pourrais peut-être l'appeler une dernière fois… au moins lui dire au revoir avant mon départ.

J'ai dû composer son numéro dix fois… et raccroché à chaque fois avant que ça sonne. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni par où commencer. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait. En dépit de l'article révélant sa rupture avec Relena, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il fût toujours intéressé par moi. Après tout, il n'avait pas appelé ou écrit ou essayé de me contacter du tout, depuis que l'injonction était levée. Cela ne prouvait-il pas qu'il ne veuille plus rien avec moi ?

Il n'avait probablement pas demandé à Wufei de me parler en premier lieu, et encore moins pour me convaincre de faire annuler l'injonction de distance. Ce n'était probablement pas quelque chose qu'Heero cherchait. En fait, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il revienne du Japon. Peut-être qu'il avait décidé de s'installer chez ses parents et essayer d'être le bon fils qu'ils voulaient.

Parfois, je haïssais vraiment mon imagination.

Je me suis endormi à un moment donné, écoutant le doux bruissement des vagues et le murmure du vent dans les dunes pour ce qui serait la dernière fois. Je devais passer ma dernière nuit sur Terre avec Quatre et Trowa et je soupçonnais qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas seuls plus tôt qu'il ne le fallait.

* * *

><p>Je me suis réveillé au petit matin brumeux, entendant le cri des mouettes et me demandant pourquoi ce petit son m'avait réveillé de mon sommeil agité. Habituellement, je pouvais dormir jusqu'à midi sans que rien me réveille.<p>

Il y avait un bruit sourd dehors, quelque part, et par curiosité, je me suis levé du lit pour m'approcher de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Mais le bosquet d'arbre rabougri obstruait ma vue sur la droite et tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était un tronçon de sable vierge à ma gauche.

Soupirant, je suis allé dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir, puis j'ai trébuché avec un air endormi dans les escaliers pour allé faire du café. Je n'ai même pas prit la peine de refaire ma tresse, qui était un peu en désordre et lâche et tout ce que je portais était un vieux jean et un tee-shirt. Je m'étais endormi la nuit d'avant. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à me changer vu que je passerais la plupart de la journée à finir mes cartons.

Je me versai ma première tasse de café quand j'ai entendu un autre bruit sourd, un peu plus fort que le premier et j'ai froncé les sourcils, avant d'enfiler mes chaussures et de marcher vers la porte arrière, ma tasse à la main. Je l'ai ouverte et j'ai regardé, voyant rien d'anormal jusqu'à ce que je remarque un papier enroulé sur la marche supérieure.

**« - C'est quoi ce bordel… ? »**

Je suis sorti sur le porche, me baissant pour ramasser le papier et me demandant comment il était arrivé là. Et puis, alors que je le déroulais, un bouquet de fleurs blanches tomba et je m'arrêtai dans la confusion. **« - Qu'est-ce que…. » **Les tiges étaient attachés en bouquet par un ruban de soie bleu foncé. Je les ramassai et regardai aux alentours pour voir celui qui les aurait laissés.

Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur les vagues de la plage et je me figeai. Quelqu'un se tenait à environ un pied d'eau, le pantalon retroussé jusqu'aux genoux et les cheveux noirs ébouriffé par une douce brise. Il tenait un bouquet de fleurs sauvages.

Je me frottais les yeux, pensant que je rêvais. Ma tasse à café me glissa des doigts alors que je descendais le porche et commençai à marcher vers la plage. Quand je suis arrivé au bord de l'eau, je m'arrêtai, sentant les vagues froides léchaient mes orteils.

**« - Heero ? » **Il semblait plus détendu que je ne l'avais jamais vu et je réalisai qu'il portait un jean. **« - Que fais-tu ici ? »**

Il haussa légèrement les épaules, me faisant un petit sourire timide. **« - Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ici et le savoir ? » **Suggéra-t-il. Je remarquai qu'il bougeait très légèrement et je réalisai soudainement qu'il était terriblement et douloureusement peu sûr de lui, même s'il le cachait derrière un calme détendu.

Je regardai l'eau, puis je retirai mes chaussures et je marchai dans les vagues, avançant jusqu'à me tenir debout face à Heero. Il me tendit les fleurs et j'haussai un sourcil. **« - Tu es venu par tous les moyens ici pour me donner des fleurs ? »**

**« - Et ceci. » **Il tendit son autre main qui était refermée autour d'un petit objet.

Sentant les débuts de panique, je pris un peu de recul, fouillant dans ses yeux pour obtenir un indice. **« - Nous sommes debout dans l'eau 'Ro… tu veux venir prendre un café ? »**

Il secoua la tête, tendant toujours la main dont les doigts étaient refermés sur ce qu'il tenait, les jointures devenant blanches.

**« - Heero, s'il te plait… »**

**« - Prends-le. » **Exhorta-t-il, la voix tendue d'appréhension.

Je secouai la tête. **« - Tu ne veux pas… »**

**« - Pas quoi ? T'épouser ? » **Demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants d'intensité. **« - Si, je le fais. » **Il prit les deux bouquets, les jetant sur la plage puis força littéralement ma main à s'ouvrir, me remettant une petite boite en velours avant de replier mes doigts dessus et de garder ses mains sur la mienne.

**« - Mais… »**

**« - Non ! Je ne veux pas entendre de 'mais', Duo. Je ne veux pas entendre comment tes fiancés sont morts et que tu penses que c'est à cause de toi. Et je ne veux pas savoir comment tu penses que c'est de ta faute si ça n'a pas marché entre Relena et moi, parce que ça ne l'est pas. » **Il ferma un peu plus ses mains autour de la mienne et me tira plus près. **« - Je ne veux pas que tu te dises que je vais perdre le respect de mes parents, ou de ma position sociale, ou des clients à mon travail, rien de tout cela compte sans toi. Je ne veux pas que tu essayes de me dire que je perdrais trop de chose pour être avec toi. Tout ce que je veux entendre de toi, c'est 'oui'. »**

Je levai les yeux vers les prunelles cobalt et j'ai senti ma volonté faiblir. **« - Dieu, Heero… »**

**« - Oui. Il suffit de le **_**dire**_** ! » **Ordonna-t-il, fronçant les sourcils de concentration comme si en faisant ainsi, il pouvait me faire dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. **« - S'il te plait… »**

Je baissai les yeux vers l'eau claire et mousseuse autour de nos chevilles. **« - Oui. » **Murmurai-je.

J'entendis un petit bruit étouffé et je levai les yeux pour voir les siens remplis de larmes.

**« - 'Ro ? »**

Il secoua la tête, déglutissant avant de reprendre le contrôle. **« - J'avais peur que tu ne le fasse pas. » **Avoua-t-il, ses mains tremblantes alors qu'il ouvrait la petite boite en velours et en sortait deux anneaux. Sans me donner une autre chance de protestation, il en enfila un autour de mon annulaire gauche et me tendit l'autre.

Mes mains tremblaient tout autant alors que je glissai l'anneau sur sa main gauche. Et puis ses bras furent autour de moi et son visage fut enterré dans mon cou, son souffle chaud et réconfortant.

**« - Dieu, je t'aime. » **Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. **« - Je pensais avoir tout gâché. »**

**« - Non, c'est mon travail. » **Répondis-je avec un rire fragile, passant mes bras autour de lui si fortement que c'était un miracle qu'il puisse encore respirer.

**« - Tu ne peux pas ruiner quoi que ce soit. » **Dit-il fermement. **« - Tu es mon cœur et mon âme. Sans toi, je serais perdu. **_**J'étais**_** perdu… jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. »**

**« - Peut-être que je l'étais aussi. » **Admis-je, réalisant que malgré mes agissements pendant toutes ses années, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi complet et en paix qu'à ce moment. Même ce que j'avais ressenti pour Solo et Alex était pâle en comparaison à ce que je ressentais pour Heero. Non pas que cela déprécie mes amours passées, au contraire, ça les rendait d'autant plus précieux pour moi… pour me donner quelque chose à comparer… afin que je puisse reconnaître comment cet amour était vraiment plus puissant. J'enfouis mon visage dans les cheveux épais d'Heero, respirant profondément le parfum de son shampoing. **« - Je t'aime, 'Ro. » **Murmurai-je doucement.

Je savais qu'il m'avait entendu, parce que son bras se resserra légèrement autour de moi. **« - Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Jamais. »**

**« - Promis ? »**

**« - Sur ma vie. »**

**« - Mm… ça me va. »**

A ce moment, une vague particulièrement puissante a frappé l'arrière de mes mollets, éclaboussant d'eau froide le dos de mes cuisses. Je glapis de surprise, sursautant légèrement et Heero a commencé à nous sortir hors de l'eau.

**« - Assez d'océan pour aujourd'hui ? » **Demanda-t-il dans mon cou et ses lèvres se mettant à tracer une ligne sur ma mâchoire.

Quand il atteignit ma bouche et pressai ses lèvres contre les miennes, je souris dans le baiser. **« - As-tu déjà eu des relations sexuelles sur la plage, 'Ro ? »**

**« - La boisson ou le vrai sexe ? » **Demanda-t-il, taquin.

**« - Je ne bois pas. »** Lui rappelai-je.** « - Donc il faudra faire avec l'autre. »**

**« - Tu auras du sable dans les cheveux. » **Souligna-t-il.

A présent, nous étions sur la terre ferme, toujours en train d'avancer lentement vers ma maison, les bras enroulés l'un autour de l'autre et nos lèvres se frôlant et se grignotant dans une guerre pour le contrôle.

**« - Pas seulement dans les cheveux. » **Dis-je, ce qui lui tira un bref rire. **« - Tu as gagné, 'Ro. Nous allons faire cela à l'intérieur… pour l'instant. Mais la prochaine fois, nous allons sortir une couverture et je te montrerais ce que ça fait d'avoir le soleil dans le dos et le vent sur la peau pendant que tu fais l'amour à la musique des vagues. »**

Il frémit à l'image, gémissant dans le baiser. **« - Putain, Duo ! » **Souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres. **« - Continue à parler comme ça et je vais venir avant même d'atteindre la véranda. »**

Wow. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de dire le mot 'venir' et je l'ai presque fait. **« - Jésus… putain… dieu. » **Murmurai-je, glissant littéralement les prochaines marches pour atteindre le porche.

Puis je me suis retrouvé soulevé dans ses bras et je le regardai dans les yeux, riant. **« - Que fais-tu ? » **Exigeai-je.

**« - Je te fais passer le seuil. » **Me dit-il, plantant un baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

**« - Je vis ici depuis des semaines, 'Ro. »**

**« - Mais pas moi. » **Il me lança alors un regard incertain. **« - Me veux-tu ici ? »**

**« - Ce ne serait pas ma maison sans toi. » **Lui dis-je. **« - Ça ne l'a jamais été. »**

Les bras serrés autour de moi, il me transporta à l'intérieur comme je pesais moins qu'une plume, fermant la porte derrière nous d'un coup de pied et se dirigeant tout droit vers les escaliers de la mezzanine. J'avais oublié qu'il était venu dans la maison quand il l'avait acheté.

Il marcha infailliblement jusqu'à la chambre, me jetant sur la pile de couverture froissées que j'avais expulsé en me levant ce matin. Et il rampa sur les mains et les genoux, de sorte qu'il soit au-dessus de moi, regardant avec adoration mon visage. **« - Ai-je jamais dit comment tu étais beau ? »**

**« - Autant de fois que je t'ai dis que tu es parfait. » **Contrai-je, levant une main pour faire courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux foncés et épais. Dieu, j'aimais ses cheveux ! Sans oublier le gars qui s'y rattachait.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, si lentement et soigneusement qu'il me fit frémir de désir.

Et puis ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes et parcoururent doucement ma joue avant d'aller placer de doux baisers sur mon nez. Après cela, il déposa des petits baisers autour de chaque œil et le long de mes pommettes. C'était comme s'il avait mémorisé chaque ecchymose sur mon visage ce jour-là sur la plage, quand il m'avait donné la maison. Chaque baiser qu'il me donnait était comme la caresse d'une aile de papillon.

_« Bon sang ! Etais-je poétique ou quoi ? » _Il semblerait qu'Heero fasse ressortir le côté 'romantique' en moi.

Il faisait également ressortir la luxure et pendant longtemps, il semblait se contenter de caresser mon visage alors que j'avais besoin de plus, alors je roulai de sorte à me retrouver au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant avec avidité. **« - Assez de préliminaires ! » **Sifflai-je à son oreille. **« - Je te veux. Maintenant ! »**

Il se contenta de sourire paresseusement, laissant son regard errer sur mon visage. **« - Tu m'auras pour toujours. » **Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. **« - Quel est ton urgence ? »** Il tira sur l'élastique de mes cheveux, libérant complètement la tresse en désordre, puis il parcourut mon bras avec une main, provoquant la chair de poule dans son sillage. **« - Je veux faire cela aussi longtemps que possible. »**

Puis il m'a très patiemment roulé sur le dos et reprit ses baisers, faisant lentement passer mon tee-shirt par-dessus ma tête afin qu'il puisse continuer ce qu'il faisait à mon visage le long de mon cou et mon torse. J'étais trop occupé à trembler de désir que je ne fais pas attention qu'il avait retiré sa chemise aussi. Et j'ai à peine remarqué quand il me dépouilla de mon jean et du sien, les envoyant rejoindre les autres vêtements au sol.

Mais quand ses lèvres trouvèrent leur chemin de sorte qu'elles puissent douloureusement taquiner mon érection dure, je l'ai vraiment remarqué. **« - Oh, Dieu… 'Ro ! » **Mes doigts se crispaient avec impuissance dans ses cheveux alors qu'il faisait courir une langue sur le bout avant de m'avaler tout entier. Je m'arquai sur le lit avec un cri guttural, me perdant dans l'incroyable sensation. Je vous jure, il est parfait dans tout ce qu'il fait.

Ses mains saisirent mes hanches pour les maintenir en place alors qu'il me léchait et me taquinait, me rendant complètement fou et s'arrêtant juste avant que je puisse venir.

**« - Où… comment as-tu su… ? » **Demandai-je, le souffle court, me tortillant alors qu'il avait arrêté sa douce torture.

**« - Toi. » **Dit-il simplement. **« - Tu m'as appris tout ce que je sais. » **Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres humides et pulpeuses. **« - Et puis… Internet m'a aidé à combler les blancs. »**

**« - Bâtard. » **Gémis-je, tortillant des hanches contre sa poigne ferme mais douce. **« - Pourquoi ne pas finir ce que tu as commencé ? »**

**« - Tous les jours. » **Souffla-t-il, se penchant pour embrasser mon ventre et ma poitrine. **« - Nous avons toute la journée… et toute une vie. Tu t'es vraiment marier avec moi, tu sais. Rendre tout cela juridique ne sera juste qu'une formalité. »**

Je souris. **« - Je suppose que cela abaisse les chances que tu deviennes le troisième fiancé que j'enterre, hein ? »**

**« - Ça l'élimine complètement. » **Insista-t-il. **« - Maintenant, assez parler. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour penser, nous sommes là pour **_**ressentir**_**. »**

Ma main glissa entre ses jambes, caressant la dureté trouvée. **« - Ouais, bien, je voudrais **_**ressentir**_** ceci… dans un endroit très particulier. »**

**« - Bientôt. » **Promit-il avec un sourire, répétant des choses que je lui avais dites la première fois que nous faisions l'amour. Merde lui et sa mémoire sans faille !

Et je le maudis presque pour faire trainer chaque contact et chaque baiser jusqu'à ce que je sois presque hurlant de besoin… frémissant au premier doigt qu'il inséra en moi… haletant et me tordant au moment où il en fit entrer deux, puis trois… et poussant un long gémissement d'extase quand il remplaçant ses doigts taquins par sa dure longueur après ce qui me semblait être des _heures_ plus tard.

**« - Putain, t'en a mis du temps ! » **Gémis-je, savourant la sensation d'être rempli par cette chaleur lancinante.

Son visage était perlé de sueur, son expression intense alors qu'il combattait l'envie de céder à sa passion. Mais il y eut un sourire béat sur ses lèvres parfaites quand je le suppliai de bouger… d'envoyer au diable son putain de contrôle.

**« - Je t'aime, Duo. » **Dit-il doucement… avec une tendresse incroyable…. Une tendresse qui _brillait_ littéralement dans ces yeux bleu profonds alors qu'il me regardait. Aw, bordel… comment pouvait-on rester en colère contre un mec comme ça ?

**« - Je t'aime aussi, 'Ro. Dieu, oui ! »** J'eu le souffle coupé alors qu'il commença finalement à bouger en moi, me donnant le mouvement et la friction que je désirais. **« - Fuck ! »**

Je ne durai pas longtemps après qu'un rythme endiablé s'installe et que je m'accrochai à lui en criant des obscénités alors qu'il s'enfonçait une dernière fois en moi et que je senti la chaleur de sa libération en moi.

Putain, il fut incroyable…

… toute la matinée.

* * *

><p>Je me suis réveillé sous le soleil de l'après-midi qui brillait par la fenêtre et je me retrouvai emmêlé dans les bras d'Heero, ses jambes entrelacées avec les miennes et une de ses mains posée sur ma hanche.<p>

Il dormait encore, son visage doux et détendu et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Dieu, il était incroyable à regarder et je pouvais rester là à le faire pour le restant de l'après-midi. Mais je n'avais pas mangé le petit-déjeuner ce matin et mon estomac se mit à grogner de protestation.

Je me suis sorti avec réticence de ses bras, glissant hors du lit et attrapant un boxer, l'enfilant rapidement alors que je sortais de la chambre et descendais les escaliers. Je rejetai mes cheveux en arrière, baillant et m'étirant alors que j'atteignais le rez-de-chaussée. Mais alors que je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, j'ai entendu un bruit sourd et je me suis retourné pour voir deux personnes très amusées assise sur mon canapé.

**« - Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? » **Demandai-je à Quatre, rougissant jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux alors qu'ils regardaient tous deux sciemment mon apparence désordonnée et les marques évidentes sur mon cou et ma poitrine.

**« - Assez longtemps pour deviner que tu ne pars plus pour L-2 demain, n'est-ce pas ? » **Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

**« - Um… non. » **Je bougeai d'inconfort, grattant timidement mon ventre nu avec une main, m'en voulant de ne pas avoir enfilé plus de vêtements avant de descendre chercher à manger. _Combien en avaient-ils entendus_ ? Non, ça n'importait pas toute façon, ils pouvaient très bien voir que je venais de passer la matinée au lit… _avec_ quelqu'un. Et ce n'était même pas la peine de me leurrer en pensant qu'ils ne savaient pas avec qui.

**« - Bon, nous pouvons t'aider à défaire tes affaires avant le dîner. » **Dit Quatre en se levant.

**« - Vous êtes en avance. » **Murmurai-je, ouvrant la voie vers la cuisine avec Trowa et lui me suivant. Je devais leur donner crédit, ils ne rirent même pas.

**« - Juste à temps, en fait. » **Dit Quatre avec une légère voix joyeuse.

Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule alors que j'ouvrai le frigo et ils s'installèrent à table. **« - Tu as dis à Yuy que je partais ? »**

**« - Vendredi après-midi. » **Admit mon ami blond.

**« - Il a mit tout cela en place en une seule journée ? » **Demandai-je, surpris, me retournant avec le carton de jus d'orange dans la main.

**« - Tout quoi ? »**

En soupirant, j'ai raconté à Quatre et Trowa ce qui s'était passé ce matin alors que je faisais des sandwichs pour eux, ainsi que pour Heero et moi.

Je mettais la touche finale au dernier sandwich quand j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier et la voix d'Heero.

**« - Duo ? Où es-tu… j'ai entendu des voix ? »** Il apparut dans la cuisine, habillé (ou _pas_ habillé) presque exactement comme je l'étais et s'arrêta dans son élan, rougissant adorablement. **« - Oh. Euh, Quatre… Trowa… » **Il hocha la tête en une salutation polie, avant de se remettre à avancer pour se placer derrière moi, puis passer ses bras autour de ma taille et embrasser mon cou.

**« - Ils sont venus pour nous aider à déballer. » **Dis-je avec un sourire, en lui offrant un verre de jus d'orange, qu'il prit et finit en quelques gorgée.

Ouais, toute une matinée de sexe pouvait donner très soif.

**« - Je suppose que je devrais aller mettre quelques vêtements. » **Suggéra-t-il, reprenant son calme et son sens de l'humour rapidement.

Je me tournai dans ses bras pour me mettre face à lui. **« - Tout d'abord, tu vas manger un peu. J'ai fais des sandwichs. »**

Il se pencha pour murmurer à mon oreille ce qu'il avait _vraiment_ envie de manger et je murmurai une promesse pour plus tard.

**« - Vous voulez qu'on parte et revienne plus tard ? » **Demanda Trowa sans ambages, ses yeux verts me lançant un regard amusé alors que je me retournai.

**« - Non. » **Taquinai-je. **« - Tu serais aussi enclin à nous surprendre au lit à n'importe quel moment. »**

Il rigola à cela. **« - Je pourrais deviner. »**

Heero s'écarta tout de même, frottant légèrement sa poitrine. **« - Je vais aller mettre une chemise au moins. »**

**« - Non. » **J'ai secoué la tête, le tirant vers une chaise de la table. **« - C'est journée 'déjeuner nu' aujourd'hui, et je suis pour qu'on demande à nos deux invités de garder tous leurs vêtements. »**

Il secoua juste désespérément la tête, avant de s'installer sur la chaise et lançai un bref regard aux deux autres avant de prendre son sandwich.

Nous avons rapidement déjeuné et puis finalement, Heero et moi sommes allés nous habiller afin de pouvoir passer le reste de la journée à déballer les cartons et essayer de joindre la société de déménagement pour leur dire d'annuler leur venue pour lundi.

Quatre avait apporté de quoi faire un barbecue, que nous avons fait sur la plage, faisant en sorte que cette journée parfaite se termine parfaitement. Et quand Trowa et lui ont fini par partir, bien après le coucher du soleil, j'ai couru à l'étage pour prendre une couverture, des bougies et quelques fournitures nécessaires, déterminé à montrer à Heero que c'était vraiment spectaculaire de faire l'amour sur la plage.

Et vous savez quoi ? Il était parfait en ça, aussi.

_**A suivre…**_


	63. Le mariage parfait

**The Wedding Planner**

**Epilogue : le mariage parfait**

**By Snowdragonct**

_Point de Vue de Heero_

**« - Arrête de t'agiter ! » **Dit Wufei avec un air renfrogné. **« - Elle est parfaitement bien. »**

Lâchant ma cravate, je lui lançai un regard sarcastique en haussant un sourcil. **« - Contrairement à moi ? »**

**« - Oh, très drôle Yuy. Maxwell déteint sur toi un peu plus chaque jour. »**

Ouais… Duo… déteindre. Cela sonnait bien. Ca semblait tellement bien que j'étais tenté de sauter le mariage et aller directement à la case lune de miel.

Fei avait raison. Duo _déteignait_ sur moi. Mais de la meilleure façon possible. J'avais été une personne sérieuse la plupart de ma vie et apprendre finalement à me détendre et m'amuser était à la fois difficile et exaltant. Bien sûr, avec Duo qui me montrait la voie, c'était également magnifique.

Nous sommes ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, sans compter le temps qu'il avait passé à organiser mon quasi-mariage avec Relena. Je pensai à nous en tant 'qu'ensemble' car j'avais déménagé dans la maison sur la plage avec lui.

Mais durant ces mois, nous avons partagé toute une vie de rattrapage. Je l'ai emmené faire du parachutisme et il m'a initié à l'équitation. Il m'a entrainé dans un week-end de camping à la montagne et j'ai insisté pour qu'il m'accompagne avec Wufei regardé une compétition d'arts martiaux.

J'ai parlé à Duo de moi, de ce que nous n'avions pas eu le temps de découvrir au cours de notre bizarre 'séduction'. Je veux dire, quand nous avons commencé par être des amis, il n'y avait pas eu besoin de révéler mes souvenirs, mes espoirs ou mes rêves. Mais quand nous avons recommencé depuis le début une relation plus stable, nous avons tous les deux développé une ardente nécessité de tout dire à l'autre.

Il m'a parlé de son enfance sur L-2 qui m'a presque fait pleurer, et encore une fois, je me demandais comment il avait pu devenir ce qu'il était, après avoir passé presque la moitié de sa vie privé d'éducation. Je ne pouvais que l'attribuer à sa force intérieure et sa loyauté envers les amis qui l'entouraient. Dieu, j'aimais cet homme !

Wufei se retourna, me regardant d'un air critique. **« - Très joli. » **Commenta-t-il avec un hochement de tête satisfait, me poussant vers un miroir.

Je regardai mon reflet, me demandant pour la millionième fois ce que Duo voyait en moi. J'étais là avec une légère grimace, une tignasse indisciplinée qui retombait chaque fois devant mes yeux bleus. Si je m'étais rencontré moi-même dans la rue, je n'aurais rien vu du tout d'invitant.

Alors qu'est-ce que Duo trouvait en moi de si fascinant et attractif ? Je n'avais jamais su. Il était la personne la plus captivante que j'avais rencontrée et il m'épousait. Ça défait toute logique.

Mais alors, la logique n'avait rien à voir avec ça et encore moins à voir avec Duo. C'était une personne qui suivait son cœur.

Il était également la personne la plus tolérante que j'ai jamais rencontré, sinon on n'aurait certainement pas était ensemble. Après l'avoir tabassé et donné toutes les raisons de me haïr. Pourtant, il m'aimait encore.

Se présenter à la maison de la plage avec mon cœur entre mes mains était probablement la meilleure chose que je n'avais jamais faite. C'était également la chose la plus spontanée et désespérée que j'ai jamais fait.

Mais cela avait fonctionné.

Il m'avait dit plus tard, après notre matinée passée au lit et la nuit suivante à faire l'amour sur la plage, qu'entre le choc de réaliser que ma présence n'était pas un rêve et la réalisation que j'avais fait son 'mariage parfait', il n'avait même pas pu imaginer me tourner le dos.

Donc nous voici, presque un an plus tard, à officialiser tout ça. Pas que nous ayons vraiment besoin d'un document juridique pour cimenter notre lien, mais ce serait faire une déclaration au reste du monde… une déclaration que nous _voulions_ faire. Notre engagement l'un envers l'autre était quelque chose de solide et permanent. Et parfait.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que nous nous disputions jamais ou étions en désaccord. Nous en avons eu beaucoup. Mais nous avons toujours réussi à continuer d'avancer. Généralement en en parlant durant les séances de thérapie de couple que nous avions commencé à suivre ensemble.

Oui, j'étais encore en thérapie… encore aux prises avec les bouleversements que ça avait causés dans ma vie quand j'ai découvert que j'étais homosexuel.

Duo avait insisté pour me rejoindre durant ces séances, soulignant que je devais probablement être très sévère envers moi et que le conseiller avait besoin d'un deuxième avis. Ai-je mentionné combien j'aimais cet homme ?

Il avait raison sur une chose : j'avais souvent du mal à m'ouvrir et m'exprimer. Avoir Duo avec moi durant ces séances m'avait beaucoup aidé. D'ailleurs, je pense que lui aussi en a bien profité. Avec sa célèbre tendance à 'courir et se cacher', il n'avait jamais vraiment résolu ses propres problèmes.

Je savais, par exemple, que toute sa confiance apparente et son effronterie, c'était pour être sûr de se laisser distancer par ceux qu'il aimait. C'était bizarre en quelque sorte, parce que j'avais peur qu'il se rende compte qu'il était trop bon pour moi et qu'il parte, et de son côté, il avait peur de me perdre. Nous étions donc tous les deux un peu collant et douloureusement insécurisé à la fois.

Surtout, nous étions aussi juste désespérément fou amoureux et heureux en compagnie de l'autre.

**« - Il est temps d'y aller. » **Dit Wufei avec un vague sourire sur ses lèvres. **« - Si tu veux jouer les poules-mouillés, je devrais être capable de te bloquer. » **Je lui lançai un regard mortel et complètement faux et il me rit au nez. **« - Tu es toujours facile à appâter, Yuy. Je suis content que Duo n'ai pas changé cela en toi. »**

Nous avons commencé à avancer vers la porte et je lui lançai un regard en coin. **« - Alors il a changé certaines choses en moi, hein ? »**

**« - Tu veux dire en dehors de ton orientation sexuelle ? »**

**« - Très drôle, Fei. »**

**« - Et ta tendance à utiliser des surnoms ? »**

**« - Au moins, je ne t'appelle pas Wuffy. »**

**« - Et tu ne le feras jamais. Du moins pas sans survivre à ça. »**

Je rigolai légèrement à cela. **« - Nous pourrions régler cela à l'entrainement. » **Oui, Wufei et moi avons repris nos séances d'entrainement et nos fréquents dîners. Duo avait insisté. Et dieu, c'était une des choses que j'aimais le plus chez lui. Il s'assurait que je prenais le temps de faire les choses que j'appréciai.

Son horaire de travail était plus léger et plus flexible que le mien, donc il était capable de faire toutes les choses qu'il aimait faire et il voulait la même chose pour moi.

Cela a rendu le tout plus facile pendant que Wufei et moi nous entrainions, Duo arrivait souvent pour s'entrainer aussi, ou me distraire diablement en me montrant un peu de sa peau qui me rendait toujours aussi fou.

Et j'avais prit l'habitude de me joindre à Duo, Quatre et Trowa pour leur soirée cinéma mensuelle. D'ailleurs, Wufei était devenu membre du groupe et avait apprécié la socialisation autant que moi.

Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'avais fait pour mériter tant de plaisir dans ma vie, mais je n'étais pas prêt à y renoncer. Jamais.

Nous avions prévu que notre mariage aurait lieu dans une chapelle en pierre à la montagne. Wufei était en charge de moi et Quatre avait emmené Duo avec lui, affirmant que nous ne devions pas nous voir l'un et l'autre avant la cérémonie.

Quand j'ai tenté de souligner que nous vivions ensemble depuis des mois, j'ai immédiatement été rejeté. Et donc Duo est allé dormir chez Quatre pendant que Wufei été resté avec moi la dernière nuit avant le mariage.

**« - Si nous partons maintenant, nous devrions être là-bas environ une demi-heure avant le début. » **Déclara Wufei.

**« - Très bien. » **J'étais occupé à regarder le ciel bleu par la fenêtre, pensant que j'aurais pu aller faire de la voile avec Duo maintenant, s'il n'y avait pas eu la cérémonie. Je devais admettre que j'étais déchiré. D'un côté, je voulais que notre union soit légale et officielle aux yeux de la loi ainsi qu'à nos proches. Mais de l'autre, le ciel bleu et la mer était un signe.

Duo et moi avions acheté notre propre voilier, semblable à celui d'Howard et nous le gardions à côté de la véranda pour les beaux jours comme celui-là.

Oui, Duo m'avait changé en beaucoup de manière. Je faisais l'école buissonnière plus souvent maintenant. En fait, ce n'était pas tellement de l'école buissonnière, vu que tout le temps que j'avais passé au travail avant me donnait droit à pas mal de congé. Mais dans le passé, il n'y aurait pas eu de motivation à utiliser mes temps de repos. Maintenant que Duo était mon compagnon, je me réjouissais de chaque jour que je pouvais passer avec lui hors du bureau. Le désir n'avait pas disparu au fil de notre relation. En fait, il s'était même intensifié.

**« - Yuy… tu m'écoute ? » **Demanda tout à coup Wufei, me lançant un regard noir.

**« - J'étais distrait. » **Admis-je.

Il secoua la tête. **« - Tu es toujours distrait. » **Réprimanda-t-il. **« - Donnez à un homme un but en dehors du travail, et il devient inutile. » **Son sourire démentait ses paroles. **« - Je suis heureux de voir que tu as décidé qu'il y avait une autre vie en dehors des ordinateurs et des projets de travail. »**

**« - Moi aussi. » **Je regardai à l'avant, remarquant la densité du trafic. **« - Merde. Ne me dis pas qu'il y a un problème. » **Murmurai-je. **« - Peut-être que nous devrions sortir de l'autoroute et prendre la départementale. »**

Wufei hocha la tête. **« - Tu as raison… c'est plus dense que d'habitude pour un dimanche matin. »**

Nous étions proche de la prochaine sortie, et la distance qui restait à parcourir sur la départementale ne serait pas si longue. Mais j'étais impatient de me rendre à la chapelle et de voir Duo.

Je savais qu'il avait acheté une nouvelle tenue pour le mariage… un costume de soie bleu nuit. Et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer comment il serait ravageur dans cette tenue. Ou merde. _Mauvais Heero_.

**« - C'est quoi ce bordel ? » **Wufei freina brusquement alors que nous voyons au loin de la fumée et les signes révélateurs d'un accident de la circulation.

Nous étions bloqués, presque pare-choc contre pare-choc comme des auto-tamponneuses, sur l'autoroute.

**« - Merde. » **J'ouvris ma fenêtre et tendit le cou, essayant de voir comment la circulation risquait d'être mauvaise pendant que Wufei trafiquait la radio pour se mettre sur celle du canal de l'info circulation.

**« - … vient d'annoncer un accident majeur sur l'autoroute. » **Fit la voix du commentateur. **« - Les ambulances sont en routes. Je répète… la surveillance autoroutière vient d'annoncer un accident majeur… plusieurs véhicules impliqués… dont un en feu… »**

Je pouvais voir la fumée au lien et je m'adossai à mon siège, essayant de ne pas dramatiser.

**« - Nous avons encore le temps. » **Dit fermement Wufei. **« - Il suffit d'appeler Duo et lui faire savoir que nous risquons d'avoir un peu de retard. » **Il fit un sourire ironique. **« - Tu ne veux pas faire croire à ce pauvre garçon que tu le laisse en plan devant l'autel. »**

**« - Pire. » **Murmurai-je, prenant mon téléphone. **« - S'il entend parler d'un accident, il va s'inquiéter en croyant que nous somme impliqués dedans. »**

**« - Oh. » **Les yeux de Wufei s'écarquillèrent légèrement. **« - Dépêche-toi alors, Yuy. »**

Je n'avais que deux barres de réseau sur mon téléphone, mais peu importe combien de fois je composai le numéro de Duo, je n'obtenais aucune réponse. **« - Putain. S'il est déjà à la chapelle, il n'aura pas de réseau. » **Me suis-je souvenu.

La chapelle était dans les montagnes, loin de la tour réseau la plus proche et la réception était mauvaise. Mais ils avaient des lignes terrestres, alors j'essayai l'une d'elle.

Cinq essais et quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais prêt à jeter le téléphone par la fenêtre. **« - Merde, Wufei, ils ne répondent pas. Je tombe sur le répondeur et un message qui dit d'appeler durant les horaires en semaine. »**

**« - Eh bien, voici les premiers véhicules d'urgence. » **Déclara Wufei alors qu'un camion de pompier se frayait un chemin sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, suivit de près par la police et d'autres équipes de secours.

Je me tortillai sur mon siège, sachant que même avec les équipes d'intervention d'urgence sur les lieux, ça pourrait prendre des heures pour effacer les dégâts et que le trafic reprenne. **« - Bon dieu, Fei. Duo va devenir fou si je suis en retard. Il va supposer le pire. »**

Wufei hocha la tête, comprenant le sens de ma déclaration. Nous connaissions tous les deux les antécédents de Duo. Ayant perdus deux fiancés peu avant le mariage, il n'était pas susceptible d'être calme, rationnel et raisonnable dans ses hypothèses. Et s'il entendait parler de l'accident, il deviendrait complètement nerveux.

**« - Attend. Je vais essayer de joindre Sally. » **Suggéra Wufei, sachant que sa femme avait un téléphone portable et qu'elle ne serait pas trop loin d'une zone de réseau. Il prit son téléphone et regarda l'écran d'un air critique. **« - Merde. Pas de réseau. »**

Au devant, les véhicules de secours commençait à déblayer l'accident. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à débloquer le trafic. Et l'idiot de présentateur radio était en train de parler de plusieurs décès et plusieurs véhicules impliqués dans l'accident. De quoi alimenter la crainte des gens !

J'essayai de nouveau, en vain, à le joindre avec mon téléphone portable, me doutant que Duo serait effréné maintenant. Bon dieu ! S'il pensait que son troisième fiancé avait mordu la poussière, je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'il pourrait faire. **« - Fei ? Une chance ? »**

**« - Toujours pas de réseau. » **Grogna-t-il, bougeant son téléphone dans toutes les directions pour tenter de trouver un réseau. Mais il ne réussit à rien et cela dura encore vingt minutes.

Et je failli m'arracher les cheveux pendant ce temps.

**« - Duo va faire une crise cardiaque. » **Murmurai-je, passant une main sur mon visage. **« - Putain, Wufei ! Il ne pourra pas supporter ce genre de stress ! »**

**« - Toi non plus, apparemment. » **Fut la réponse légèrement amusée. **« - Détends-toi, Yuy. Il sait que si nous avions eu de sérieux problèmes, nous aurions appelé les gens de la chapelle. »**

**« - Nous avons essayé d'appeler les gens de la chapelle ! Merde, pourquoi ils n'ont pas de numéro d'urgence ? »**

**« - Eh bien apparemment, Sally est hors réseau elle aussi. » **Soupira Wufei. **« - Mais j'ai réussi à laisser un message sur votre répondeur à la maison de la plage. Si Duo pense à appeler là-bas, il pourra l'avoir. »**

**« - Duo n'y pensera pas. »** Dis-je fermement, imaginant ses magnifiques yeux indigo emplis de larmes. Je savais que Duo serait frénétique, il n'y avait pas moyen de contourner ça maintenant.

**« - Regarde ! Il y a du mouvement ! » **Glapit Wufei, se dépêchant de remettre le contact et d'enclencher la vitesse, alors que les véhicules commençaient lentement à être diriger vers la sortie la plus proche.

Lorsque nous avons enfin pu voir la bretelle de sorti, Wufei a rejeté toute prudence et a rejoint la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, roulant rapidement vers la sortie, ignorant les lois de circulation, les klaxons et les signes de certains membres de l'équipe d'urgence. J'ai adoré Wufei à ce moment, plus que durant toutes nos années d'amitié.

Le moment où nous avons atteint la départementale, il a accéléré encore, roulant au-dessus de la limitation de vitesse, mais à peine sous la vitesse maximale de sécurité.

**« - Je te paierais l'amende que tu recevras. » **Promis-je avec véhémence, serrant fortement la poignée au-dessus de la portière alors qu'il prenait un virage un peu trop vite.

Je vous jure que ce fut le trajet le plus long de ma vie. Au moment où nous avions atteint la route de gravier sinueuse qui menait jusqu'à la chapelle, nous avions près de quarante-cinq minutes de retard, et il n'y avait pas moyen d'accélérer pour le restant du chemin. Mais par dieu, Wufei avait une conduite vraiment efficace.

Lorsque nous nous sommes brusquement arrêtés en face de la chapelle, Trowa était debout devant à nous attendre. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se précipita à l'intérieur pour dire à tout le monde que nous étions arrivés.

Je venais à peine de sortir de la voiture et n'avait pas encore fait un pas en direction de la chapelle que Duo sortit en courant et se jeta littéralement dans mes bras, sanglotant avec impuissance contre mon épaule. Je levai les yeux pour voir Quatre et Trowa à la porte, ayant l'air infiniment soulagé.

**« - Chut. » **Apaisai-je, serrant Duo dans mes bras alors que Wufei pressait mon épaule en passant et rentrer ensuite dans la chapelle avec Quatre et Trowa pour nous laisser un peu tranquilles. **« - Tout va bien, amour. Je suis là maintenant. Je vais bien. »**

Il hocha la tête, s'accrochant encore plus à moi alors qu'il luttait pour se maitriser.

**« - Je sais que tu avais peur. » **Continuai-je, me souvenant de certaines de nos séances de thérapie et la révélation de Duo sur son insécurité et ses peurs. **« - Tu avais toutes les raisons de l'être. Il y avait un terrible accident sur l'autoroute et tu as dû croire que nous étions dedans. »**

Il acquiesça de nouveau, étouffant un sanglot.

**« - Mais ne l'étions pas. Et maintenant je suis ici et je vais parfaitement bien. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Rien ne m'emportera et pas avant que je t'épouse, Duo Maxwell. » **Lui dis-je avec une douce ferveur. **« - Et pas avant longtemps, très longtemps. Nous allons vieillir ensemble, je te promets. »**

Il bougea dans mes bras pour que sa joue soit pressée contre le devant de ma chemise. **« - Tu ne peux pas promettre ça, 'Ro. Rien n'est sûr. »**

**« - Certaines choses le sont. C'est pour ça que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et sois sacrément sûr que je vais t'épouser dans quelques minutes… dès que tu seras prêt. » **Je passai une main apaisante dans son dos, et embrassai le sommet de sa tête. **« - Prend tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour te remettre. »**

**« - Je... je vais bien. »** Murmura-t-il, levant une main pour essuyer ses joues.

Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche et le lui tendit. **« - Si tu avais été en retard et que j'aurais entendu qu'il y avait eu un accident sur l'autoroute, j'aurais été pire que ça. » **Dis-je doucement. **« - Je ne peux pas imaginer te perdre, Duo. »**

Il hocha la tête, essuyant ses yeux et se détendant progressivement. **« - Le problème, ce que je **_**peux**_** imaginer te perdre. Je l'ai déjà vécu deux fois avant. Et je ne veux plus jamais le revivre. »**

**« - Tu ne le feras pas. Même le Destin ne peut pas être **_**aussi**_** cruel. »** Je lui levai le menton et l'embrassai profondément, dégustant les larmes salées sur ses lèvres.

Nous aurions pu rester comme ça infiniment, avec moi essayant de dissiper les craintes de Duo et lui essayant de se rassurer que j'étais réel et vivant et que j'étais dans ses bras. Mais un raclement de gorge interrompu notre échange.

**« - Yuy… Maxwell… le prêtre dit que nous devrions sans doute commencer. La chapelle est réservée pour un autre mariage dans quelques heures. »**

J'ouvris un œil pour regarder Wufei et à contrecœur, me séparai des lèvres de Duo. **« - Nous allons être prêt, Chang. »**

**« - Je dire à tout le monde de s'installer. » **Dit-il en retournant à l'intérieur.

Je m'écartai légèrement de Duo pour le regarder. **« - Tu vas mieux ? » **Demandai-je gentiment.

Il hocha la tête, l'air un peu penaud alors qu'il terminait de s'essuyer le visage et niché le mouchoir dans sa poche. **« - Dieu, je suis un abruti hyper-réactif ou quoi ? »**

**« - Je te l'ai dit, j'aurais été tout aussi mal voire pire. » **Soulignai-je. **« - Merde, Duo… après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu as ce droit. Mais maintenant je suis là, et nous sommes à la fois vivant et bien, il est temps de prouver que la troisième est la bonne. Allons à l'intérieur et marions-nous. »**

Il fit un pâle sourire. **« - Tu ne penses pas que le toit va nous tomber sur la tête quand nous entrerons, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Des choses étranges se produisent. Si c'est le cas, nous irons ensemble. » **Dis-je fermement.

Le sourire de Duo se fana un peu. **« - Je pense que j'aimerais mieux que d'avoir à imaginer la vie sans toi. »**

**« - Donc nous avons un deal. » **Promis-je. **« - Je ne partirais pas sans toi. »** J'écartai une mèche de cheveux de son visage. **« - Tu ne peux pas partir sans moi non plus. »**

**« - On dirait une promesse de suicide, Yuy. » **Renifla Duo, rigolant enfin. **« - Ou une chose assassinat-suicide. » **Il me lança un coup d'œil taquin. **« - Que dirais-tu si nous ne le faisions pas du tout ? Disons simplement vivre éternellement… tu sais, heureux à jamais même après** **? »**

**« - Je pourrais faire ça. » **Je caressai ses cheveux, redressa son col et sa cravate et lui tendit un bras. **« - Nous allons nous marier maintenant ? »**

Il glissa un bras sous le mien, me faisant un sourire éclatant. **« - Oui, je pense qu'on va faire comme ça. »**

Et nous l'avons fait.

Le mariage s'est déroulé sans accroc maintenant que la crise était terminée. Quatre jouait du violon alors qu'on remontait l'allée et nous avons prit place devant le prêtre.

Trowa et Quatre avait dû lui expliquer la raison du regard, parce que l'homme eut un sourire rassurant avant de commencer la cérémonie.

Quand le temps est venu pour Duo et moi d'échanger nos vœux, nous nous sommes tournés l'un en face de l'autre, et j'ai été une fois de plus frapper par la chance que j'avais d'être tombé amoureux de cet homme.

Duo, comme d'habitude, était magnifique. Merde, mais cet homme pouvait faire en sorte qu'un jean déchiré et un vieux tee-shirt délavé le rende sexy comme tout autant que dans un costume haut de gamme, et il était juste appétissant. Sa veste et son pantalon bleu nuit accentué la couleur indigo de ses yeux, et sa chevelure châtain se démarquait encore plus. Et la petite fleur blanche accroché au revers de sa veste était magnifique sur le fond sombre. Et sa natte était attachée par le petit ruban avec lequel j'avais attaché le petit bouquet de fleurs sauvages que je lui avais offert. Il l'avait toujours gardé depuis et avait insisté pour le porter à notre mariage officiel.

Je portai un costume noir, mais avec une chemise bleue qui correspondait à la tenue de Duo, et une minuscule grappe de fleur sauvage était accroché à ma boutonnière, identique à celles que j'avais lorsque j'avais demandé en mariage mon organisateur de mariage bien-aimé.

Tripes sentimental, vraiment. Duo l'avait appelé ainsi, mais il avait insisté pour que nous le fassions quand même.

Je commençai le premier, prenant les deux mains de Duo dans les miennes, caressant doucement ses doigts fin, sentant les cals familières et fermes. **« - Je te confie ma vie, mon cœur et mon âme entre tes mains comme tu le fais… la confiance que tu prendras soin d'eux comme je le ferai… je te promets ma confiance… de toujours te demander n'importe quelle version avant de réagir… et de te faire confiance comme tu as confiance en nous. Je partagerai avec toi tout ce que je peux… mon attention, mon temps et tout ce que je possède… je ne te jugerai jamais, te condamnerai ou te mépriserai… je ne te quitterai jamais… aussi longtemps que je vivrai. »**

Duo me fit un petit sourire, ses yeux brillant de chaleur alors qu'il serrait plus fortement mes mains alors qu'il prononçait à son tour ses vœux. **« - Je te confie ma vie, mon cœur et mon âme entre tes mains comme tu le fais… la confiance que tu prendras soin d'eux comme je le ferais. Je te promets ma fidélité… mon soutien indéfectible et ma présence inébranlable à tes côtés. Je ne te fuirai et ne me cacherai de toi, physiquement ou émotionnellement. Je garderai ouverte les lignes de communication et te ferais savoir comment je me sens, sans crainte de la colère ou du rejet. Je ne te jugerai jamais, te condamnerai ou te mépriserai… je ne te quitterai jamais… tant que je vivrai. »**

Le prêtre nous fit faire l'échange traditionnel des anneaux et déclara ensuite que nous étions mariés.

J'ai attiré Duo dans mes bras et la chapelle et tous ses occupants ont simplement disparu alors que nos lèvres se rencontraient. Ça pourrait avoir été un moment ou une éternité, je ne savais pas ou je m'en fichai. Tout ce qui important c'était que Duo était contre moi après des mois d'une relation… toujours prêt à rester avec moi pour toujours. Je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur le pourquoi du comment. J'étais plus intéresser par commencer le 'heureux à jamais même après' qu'il avait mentionné.

_**FIN**_


End file.
